Remnant's Climax Heroes
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: (Co-Written with KR Duelist & DragonKnightSR) (Real summary in the first chapter) (Rated T for now) In the World of Remnant, chaos reigns and light is slowly being expunged. However, by the will of Monty Oum, four heroes emerge to protect all life from darkness. They are... Kamen Riders!
1. Death, Rebirth, & Riders

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you an old crossover story between Kamen Rider and RWBY. The last time I made this story, it was called "Soul Riders of Remnant" though… that didn't receive much praise.**

**So! I've decided to do something different! And by that, I'm introducing my new partner in crime! Say a few words, my Rider brother from another mother!**

**Fen:** **Hey everyone! Fenikkusumaru here and I gotta admit, I'm surprised that GKC would offer me the opportunity to work on this crossover. **

**GKC: Well, to be fair, you're more experienced with Kamen Rider stories than me.**

**Fen: Fair point, fair point. But even I would have some setbacks from time to time. But I'll see what I can do from here and do my best to help you. Besides, it gives me time to work out the kinks on Kamen Rider GX, which by the way, is still coming! Just… slower than expected, and it's gonna be way different than the original, especially now that my Heisei Rider Deck is actually complete.**

**GKC: In the meantime! Let's get on with the summary for this story, shall we?**

**For this story, four humans from our world have died rather… embarrassing deaths. To correct this, the great Monty Oum decided to grant these four a second chance thanks to his reality altering abilities given to him by God and placed them in Remnant, the world he had created. However, he granted each of them a Semblance of their own that allows them to call upon the power of Kamen Riders. Can these new heroes protect a World of Bloody Evolution?**

**Fen: Find out on this exciting episode of Dragon Ball-**

***WAPISH!***

**Fen: OW!**

**GKC: *Holding large mallet* Wrong series, you fool!**

**Fen: One time! Just one time I wanted to do that! T_T**

**GKC: Do that for a DBZ story! Right now, it's Rider Time! And yes, I just made a Zi-O reference, sue me! But for now…**

**Both: Let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Death, Rebirth, and a Team of Riders

* * *

**[Collective Consciousness]**

* * *

Bleary brown eyes opened to a void of darkness. Pain and a sudden emptiness filled their soul.

"Where am I…?" A youthful masculine voice spoke, revealing the owner to be a young man in his late-teens to early twenties. He had short dark brown hair, light skin, and seemed to be on the skinny side. Another factor about him would be… "Whoa, why the hell am I naked!?"

"Ugh…" A new voice groaned. This man was also in his late teens, having brown hair that's somewhat unkempt with a fringe fanned at the front of his head and looked to be slightly athletic, and… being in the same state as the first one. "What… happened…? And… holy crap, where's my clothes!?"

"Can you be any louder…" Another voice groaned as the two young men spotted another male in his late teens with bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin. Like the other two, he was also naked. "Huh? Did I get drugged at a party again?"

"Pretty sure that this has to be an initiation." A fourth voice joined in as another man joined the naked trio. He possessed auburn hair, green eyes, and tan skin. "Why else would we be naked?"

"**Actually, you're all dead."** A tired, somewhat lazy voice spoke, drawing the attention of all four naked men to a glowing godly being that approached them. The light was so bright that it forced the naked quartet to shield their eyes as the light began to dim, revealing an older man of Asian ethnicity in a stylish white suit with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. **"Sup."**

The first naked young man with dark brown hair gasped in shock. "Oh my god! It's Monty Oum!"

"NO WAY! THE CREATOR OF RWBY HIMSELF!?" the second male shouted.

"The guy who died from an allergic reaction?" The blonde man inquired.

"I am not worthy!" The auburn-haired man bowed before the awesomeness that is Monty Oum.

"**Don't do that."** Monty deadpanned as the four naked men quickly joined together, covering their private areas with their hands. **"Now, I'll only say this once so follow along. All of you are dead."**

"WHAT!?" They exclaim in unison.

"**Will you all shut up and let me talk?"**

"Sorry…"

"**Now… as I was saying, you all died… extremely stupid deaths. You…"**He gestured to the dark brown-haired young man. **"...got killed by a toaster exploding in your face."**

"Wow… that sucks…"

"**You…"** He gestured to the brunette young man. **"...fell in an ice-cold lake and froze to death."**

"Geez…"

"**You…"** He pointed at the blonde. **"...got eaten by a pack of rabid chipmunks."**

"Ah, nuts…"

"**You…"** He gestured to the auburn-haired man. **"...slipped on a wet floor and cracked your head open."**

"Whoa, that sucks…"

"**Generally, all of you died really stupid deaths,"** Monty stated. **"So, God, in His infinite wisdom, decided to let me give you a second chance at life."**

"Really? You will?" The first male asked.

"**Eh,"** Monty shrugged. **"Got nothing better to do. Plus, the world I created could definitely use some help since those asshole brothers left it."**

"Wait, what are you talking about?" The second male asked.

"**I'm reincarnating the four of you to the World of Remnant."**

"For real?! Sweet!" The fourth male said with a fist pump.

"**Unfortunately, your memories will not return until you've reached a suitable age. For now, you'll be blissfully unaware until you go to Beacon Academy."**

"Aw man…" The third male groaned. "I'm so not looking forward to going through puberty again."

"**Well, as a bit of incentive, I decided to grant each one of you your own Semblance. It can be anything that you want but you have to choose carefully. Once the choice has been made, you have to live with it… literally."**

"Our own Semblance huh…" The third male mused.

"**Yep, it can be anything from turning into a dragon to gaining Soul Reaper powers or even invulnerability for a time."**

"Can it give us Kamen Rider powers?" The first male asked.

Monty thought about it then shrugged. **"Don't see why not. I did say anything."**

"Then I want all the Primary Riders as my Semblance!" The first male declared.

"**All the Primary Riders? You realize that means you'd only be using them, right? You won't be able to utilize the powers of the other Riders."**

"I'm cool with that."

"I might as well take the Secondary Riders." The second male added.

"I'll take the Extra Riders." The third male said.

"I want the Dark Riders." The fourth male added.

"**Okay… so all of you just want Kamen Rider powers…"** Monty sighed. **"I should've stayed in bed. Whatever, I'll make the necessary changes. In the meantime, enjoy your stay on Remnant. Oh, and tell Ozpin that I said 'hi'."** With a snap of his fingers, Monty sent the four young men out to the world he had forged.

"DAMMIT NOT THE THANOS SNAAAAAAAAP!" the second male yelled as they all turned to dust when transporting to Remnant.

"**Now… time for a hot cup of joe."** Monty said with a yawn.

* * *

**[Remnant]**

* * *

**[Menagerie]**

* * *

Kali Belladonna looked down with a smile on her face as she stared into the sleeping visage of her baby daughter, Blake.

Her husband, Ghira, was busy with a few friends in order to gather for another protest under the White Fang's banner to get humans to grant equal rights for Faunus.

As much as she wanted to join in on the protests, her first and foremost task was to take care of their little girl. The little angel currently snoozing away in her little black with blue tuna fish pajama onesies and her little ears twitching-

_SQUEEEEEEE_

Kali internally squealed at how adorable her baby is. She wishes that Blake could stay like this forever…

_***Knock* *Knock***_

The young mother's ears shot up when she heard the front door being knocked on. She wasn't expecting any guests and Ghira never told her if he were expecting anybody either nor was he back yet. So who could it be?

After tucking in her daughter with a small blanket, Kali strolled out of the baby room through the living room and towards the front door.

When she opened the door, Kali found no sign of anybody present and was about to close the door until she heard a small whimper. Looking down, she gasped in surprise when she spotted a baby boy in a basket with a blue blanket covering his small body.

The cat Faunus collected the baby and gently rocked him in her arms to simmer his cries. Once he began to quiet down, Kali looked around for any sign of an adult but found no one else. She took the boy and the basket he was placed in back into her home, closing the door behind her with her foot.

While holding the infant with one arm, Kali uses her free hand to set the basket down on the coffee table then checked inside for a note or a letter. She found a scrap of paper hidden beneath the blanket and brought it up to read.

It read: _Aaron Jaeger. Human. Take care of him please._

The woman's cat ears twitched in confusion. Her amber eyes return to the sleeping boy in her arms, "Aaron… Jaeger? Who would abandon a human baby out here?" She wondered.

Despite her confusion, Kali couldn't help but feel bad about the baby boy, who had been left at her doorstep. She smiled as a thought came to mind. She and Ghira had been talking about having another child at some point in the future to give Blake a sibling. It would seem that particular dream has come true.

"Don't worry," Kali whispered as she brought the boy into Blake's room and carefully placed him next to the sleeping girl. "Mama will keep you safe. Both of you." She promised as she caressed the cheeks of her flesh-and-blood daughter and her new adopted son.

Baby Blake, despite being asleep, seemed to sense Aaron's presence as she placed her small, chubby hand into his own.

Kali smiled and nearly squealed from the sheer amount of cuteness from her children. "Oh, I hope Ghira doesn't mind that we have a son now…" She said to herself while quietly leaving the two infants to rest together.

* * *

**[Atlas]**

* * *

Jacques Schnee stared hard as he found at the front of his doorstep, a basket. And in that basket was a baby boy. The baby was slightly shivering from the cold due to the weather of Atlas. Why was this… baby put right at his doorsteps? They just had a second daughter and now he's burdened with a third child?

The infant began to fidget in his basket before he released a few pathetic whimpers due to the biting snow that fell upon his bare skin.

Jacques growled lowly. Just what he needed, a whiny brat. He might as well call security to remove the eyesore from his home. Or he could do it himself if only to give himself some peace and quiet.

"Jacques, why are you standing-" His wife called out as she came out of the door and gasped. "Oh my, someone left a baby here." She then looked to her husband. "And what are you doing standing there? You're not going to take him in?"

"What reason would I need to do so?" The white-haired man inquired with a scoff. "We already have two children. I do not want another burden in my house." He stated. "Better to remove the garbage from our lawn now rather than later."

"Oh, don't be so cold-hearted…" Willow huffed as she picked up the basket. "Oh, you poor thing. You're freezing." She said sadly, before looking at Jacques. "Think of it this way, you would at least have a male heir to give the company to. You can't deny that."

Jacques grumbled but could see his wife's point. After all, if Winter or Weiss didn't meet his expectations then at least this spare could serve as a better replacement. With a sigh, he replied, "Very well, but he will be your responsibility, Willow." With that said, he strolled past the woman and back to his study.

Taking the basket, Willow took the child inside the warm home and took the baby out of the basket, cradling him in her arms. "There, there… your mother is here to take good care of you…" She noticed a small parchment of paper inside of the basket and took it out to read.

It read: _Kurogasa Kururugi_.

"Kurogasa? What a strange name. You must be from Anima. That's far away for someone to drop you off all the way from there." Willow said after reading it then looked back at her new son with a soft smile, "And yet, it suits you." She then giggled as she added, "I think Winter and Weiss will be happy to know they have a baby brother."

* * *

**[Anima]**

* * *

**[Arc Household]**

* * *

Jeanne Arc is known by many things.

She's a loving mother of seven daughters and two sons. A dedicated housewife who takes care of her family no matter what. A terrifying beast when angered should any harm fall upon her children. And she was a former nurse who had met her husband, George, when he arrived at a hospital injured from a Beowolf attack.

Right now, she was a would-be photographer. Why, you may ask? Because she had dressed up her twin sons, Jaune and Orion Arc in cute bunny onesie pajamas complete with a hood that had bunny ears and a cotton ball tail.

"Why are you doing this to our sons?" George sighed. "You know when they grow up, they're gonna look back at this and be traumatized, right?"

Jeanne smiled sweetly at her husband, "Is there a problem with taking photos of my adorable baby boys?" She asked with an underlying tone that promised pain.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to take normal photos… and that's not normal with what you're doing to them."

The woman pouted, "Oh, but I just want to make these memories last. I know our babies aren't gonna stay this way forever. Eventually, they'll grow up, get jobs, find someone to love and marry, and eventually (and hopefully) bring me some grandbabies to spoil!" She quietly squealed in joy at the last prospect. "Now go play with the girls. I'm gonna take some more pictures of Jaune and Orion as cute little bunny rabbits."

"This is going to scar them for life… I just know it…" George sighed to himself, before turning around to leave.

* * *

**[Mistral]**

* * *

**[Argus]**

* * *

Athena Nikos held the bundle of joy that is her daughter, Pyrrha, in her arms. The mother of the newborn baby girl felt proud that she brought such a beautiful child into the world. Apparently, she had also received word from her sister, who had also given birth to a child, was coming over to visit from Vacuo.

The woman could hardly wait for their children to meet one another. It was going to be so cute!

For now, she'll remain content with rocking her precious daughter while she slept.

_***Knock* *Knock***_

Oh, that must be her right now!

Shuffling Pyrrha into her left arm, Athena marched over to the front door and opened it, revealing her sister, Minerva. In her left hand is a baby carriage with a sleeping baby boy inside.

"Athena, so good to see you again!" Minerva greeted her sister with a smile.

"Minerva," Athena returned the greeting with her own smile.

Like Athena, Minerva had red hair and green eyes though she was dressed in Vacuo attire. Her son was clad in a simple light blue onesie with a nightcap on his little head.

Minerva noticed the sleeping Pyrrha in her sister's arms. "Is that my adorable, little niece?"

"Yep," Athena replied. "And I see you've brought my nephew as well."

"Well, I couldn't leave him at home alone. I never wanna leave my little man out of my sight." Minerva stated.

"So what's his name?" Athena asked.

"Orpheus Rhythm." Minerva replied. "And what about yours?"

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos," Athena replied.

The two sisters chatted amongst themselves while their children opened their eyes until they met one another. A sense of calm and warmth radiating between the two cousins.

* * *

**[Timeskip]**

* * *

**[Atlas Military Outpost]**

* * *

For the past fifteen years, Aaron Jaeger, the adopted son of Ghira and Kali Belladonna, had grown up as an active participant in the White Fang's protests for equal rights to Faunus. Though his adoptive parents and sister loved him unconditionally, there were others who would look at him with fear or apathy. However, this did little to stop him from helping those around him.

Unfortunately, after Ghira stepped down as leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan had taken over and decided that a new plan for equality would commence.

A plan that led to violence.

Aaron could see through the supposed righteous claims of seeking equality through force by the expressions on several of the White Fang. They enjoyed hitting back and making humans suffer to the point where they even try to physically beat them. To his dismay, even Blake started to feel the same way and decided to join the new White Fang in their raids. When their parents found out about it, it led to a rather… disastrous conversation.

* * *

"_Blake, I forbid you from joining in these juvenile actions!" Ghira ordered at the head of the dining table._

"_You expect me to stand by while more of our people suffer at the hands of humans!?" Blake exclaimed._

"_Blake!" Kali shouted, looking at her daughter in shock before glancing at Aaron, who stood quietly out in the hallway._

_Realizing what she said, Blake looked down abashed. "I-I didn't mean Aaron! Only the humans that still discriminate against us!"_

"_Blake, if you go down this road then it will only end up hurting you in the end!" Ghira explained._

"_I don't care! I won't be stopped because you were too much of a coward!" The girl shouted before pausing when she realized what she had said to her father. Ghira looked at his daughter in shock and visibly hurt. Without a word, he stood up from the dining room and left altogether, passing by Kali and Aaron, who wanted to say something but couldn't._

_Blake opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right words to say to justify her actions but all she could do in that moment… was run away._

_Aaron watched as his sister fled from their home, ignoring the cries of their mother, who pleadingly sobbed for Blake to come back but her words fell on deaf ears._

_That was when Aaron decided to go after her, following her trail for a bit._

_"Blake!" Aaron called out, causing the cat Faunus to stop._

_"Don't stop me, Aaron…" She muttered._

_"No one's stopping you." Aaron said as he approached her while she turned around to face her. "Look, I won't tell you what to do, but you really need to think about this. I don't want you hurt."_

_Blake looked at her brother in surprise. "Aaron…"_

"_If this really is the path that you intend to follow… then I'll be with you every step of the way." He said with a smile._

_The cat Faunus gaped at the young man then quickly turned away so she wouldn't see the grateful tears that she was about to shed. "Thank you…"_

* * *

Aaron released a sigh as the memory ended. He and Blake had left Menagerie to join up with the White Fang. Though they managed to join, Aaron was still given the stink eye by those he was raised amongst. The only ones who didn't hate him for his race was his sister, Blake, and surprisingly, Sienna Khan. He always believed that the tiger Faunus never liked him when he grew up as Ghira Belladonna's son but she never said a bad thing about him.

And then… there was Adam.

Adam Taurus. A bull Faunus who had captured Blake's attention everywhere he went. No matter what Aaron did to keep his beloved sister away from the man, she would always counter that Adam was a 'misunderstood soul'.

Unfortunately, Blake never saw the look Adam would give Aaron from behind the mask. A look of pure disgust and hatred, which Aaron returned tenfold. He didn't trust the brute as far as he could throw him and _especially_ around Blake.

The boy couldn't do anything though. His Aura may have been unlocked thanks to his mother when he was younger but he never acquired his Semblance yet like Blake did with her Shadow. Adam had a Semblance as well that would kill his targets in a near-instant.

Aaron hated how weak he felt but he put up a strong front for his sister.

He looked in the mirror to stare at his reflection. A youthful, boyish face complete with pale skin, crimson red eyes, neck-length raven black hair with crimson streaks running along the fringes and bangs, and he stood at a good six feet complete with lean muscle thanks to his training in the White Fang. He was clad in a dark red muscle shirt, a dark grey leather vest with silver buttons, a black hooded tailcoat with red tribal markings on the sleeves, a pair of faded white pants, black boots with silver buckles, and a pair of black-red gloves.

This was how he looked like and how he preferred it. Though he wore a White Fang mask to shield his face from all their raids, he never spilled a drop of blood… unlike _some_ people. Like Adam, who slaughtered indiscriminately, innocent or not. Sierra Khan had reprimanded him several times, and yet it didn't get to his thick skull.

At one point, Blake even confronted him about his actions but Adam wouldn't listen to her either. The bastard even tried to strike her when she believed he was acting against the White Fang's wishes. Thankfully, Aaron was nearby and received the hit instead to prevent his sister from suffering the blow.

Right now, he was assigned a mission from Sienna along with Blake and Adam to raid a Schnee Dust Company business near the outskirts of Argus. The only resistance they would be expecting are security robots, which should provide minimal bloodshed.

A knock on the door to his quarters prompted him to see Blake coming in. "Aaron…"

"Hey sis." He greeted. "You okay?"

"Do you… hate me?" She asked rather timidly, which was completely out of character of her since Blake was known to be rather quiet or dismissive to others except those she cared about.

"Huh? Where did _this_ come from?" Aaron asked in complete surprise.

"Ever since we joined the White Fang, I had to watch you suffer discrimination from our own comrades and they even called you hateful names, yet… you bore all of that with a smile. Why…" Blake paused as her eyes grew misty. "Why do you continue to stay if I have to watch my brother suffer at the hands of my own people…"

"I told you before, remember?" Aaron said, drawing Blake's attention to him as he reached into his locker to pull out a white mask shaped like a bird that he placed over his face. "I would be there with you… every step of the way. That's what a big brother does for his sister because he loves her very much."

Before he reacted, he felt a pair of lithe, gentle arms wrap around his waistline. A pressure laid against his back as Blake whispered, "Thank you, brother."

Aaron smiled, placing a hand over his sister's as he replied, "You're welcome, sister."

The two of them then let go, "Alright, let's get going."

"Right."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The mission had gone bad. The moment the three White Fang members broke into the facility, Aaron and Blake were surprised to find that it wasn't run by security robots but regular human guards.

Adam didn't particularly care about the humans as he drew out his signature weapon, Wilt and Blush. Using his weapon, he sped past them and the moment he clicked his sword, blood gushed out of the guards' bodies as they fell to the floor in heaps.

"Adam, you idiot!" Aaron yelled as he left his hiding place to stop the bull Faunus from causing more unnecessary casualties. "Stop it! We did not come here to kill people!"

"Shut up," Adam said as he strolled past the human. "We're here to raid this place. It doesn't matter who gets in the way. They won't hesitate to shoot us."

"That's not the point!" The crimson-eyed teen shouted. "We were told that there would only be robots here! Why would our intelligence lie?"

"Who knows. Maybe they were looking at the wrong place." Adam stated.

The bull Faunus continued on his path, keeping a hand on his sword while Blake followed dutifully behind him. Aaron, on the other hand, looked around the carnage that Adam had wrought and felt disgusted.

"Damn it…" He cursed under his breath.

"Aaron…" Blake said worried.

"That's it…" He muttered. "We're ditching this mission."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you see, Blake!? All we've been doing is causing nothing but pain and death! The White Fang have lost their minds!" Aaron explained heatedly.

"But we can't just leave Adam," Blake tried to reason.

"Screw him! That man is nothing but an animal! Do you not see what he's done?"

"But-"

"Blake, you have to make a choice! Either stay with the White Fang or come with me." Aaron said.

Before the cat Faunus could make a decision, a large explosion rang inside of the facility, shaking the two siblings in their shoes until they see Adam being launched through the air and landing on his back with a grunt.

"Adam!" Blake called out as she quickly went to the bull Faunus's side.

"Be careful…" Adam growled as he tried to stand up, his Aura flickering around his body. "Atlas has a new toy."

A deep rumbling drew Aaron and Blake's attention to the direction that Adam came from. Walking out of the smoke was a large, six-legged robot with a multitude of weapons all over its frame.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Aaron gaped in surprise. "Where the hell does Atlas find the time to make this shit!?"

"What do we do?" Blake asked.

Aaron tried to think of something, but nothing was coming to him! If only he could unlock his Semblance!

The Spider Droid didn't bother to wait for them to decide as it locked its energy weapons onto Blake and Adam. Aaron's eyes widened in fear for his sister as the droid fired.

"No!" The human cried out as he stood in front of the two Faunus with his arms spread out. The blast struck Aaron, who released a silent scream of pain as the force of the blast sent him flying and crashing into the steel wall. The crash left an imprint of his body before he fell out of it and landed face-first onto the floor, unmoving.

"AARON!" Blake shouted, running over to him. "Aaron, wake up! WAKE UP!"

The cat Faunus tried everything she could to rouse her brother but her efforts bore no fruit. The boy remained motionless as if dead to the world.

"No…" Hot tears threatened to spill down her pale cheeks as Blake felt reality begin to crash around her. "Please don't leave me…" She pleaded to any deity above that her brother hadn't perished but all she could feel was heartbreak… and cold hard rage.

Amber eyes glared back at the Spider Droid as it emotionlessly continued its path towards the intruders. Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and charged at the Atlas robot with a cry of revenge. Her intent to seek justice for her brother's killer.

She slashed, jumped, and carved with all the ferocity of a lioness. Her movements which had once been graceful and elegant like a dancer were now brutal and wild. They were centered on only seeking the destruction of the Atlas android but Blake's Gambol Shroud did little to actually damage the robot until it decided that it had enough of the girl and smacked her with its leg, sending her to the floor as her weapons skidded roughly along the surface away from their mistress.

Blake could only silently cry in despair as she tried to reach for the dark metal katana but the Spider Droid towered over her, aiming its weapons down at her and Adam to finish the two Faunus off. She wanted to scream and cry but all she could do was close her eyes in morbid acceptance.

'_Mom… Dad… Aaron, I'm so sorry…'_ She said her final thoughts, awaiting the end.

"Get away from my sister, you hunk of scrap!" A familiar voice called out as a black-red blur struck the Atlas robot directly in the face, sending it back a few feet.

Blake gasped as she turned around to see… Aaron standing! But how!? That blast should have killed him!

That's when her eyes landed on a strange object around his waist. It looked to be shaped like a large belt buckle with a strange red crystal in the center.

"Aaron?"

The boy smiled at her in assurance, "It's alright now, Blake. I won't let anything happen to you because…" He focused his gaze on the recovering Spider Droid and began to slowly walk towards it, passing a flabbergasted Adam and a worried Blake. "Because I now know what I have to do."

He brought his arms up, moving them in a way that mystified Blake for some reason.

"Henshin!" Aaron shouted before he brought his hands to the right side of the belt as a loud whirring sound echoed in the hall. The human spread his arms before he was engulfed in a bright red light.

Once the light dimmed, it revealed a new warrior standing in Aaron's place. He was clad in a full black bodysuit with a red chest plate that mimicked human muscles with a golden collar, red spaulders, red-gold gauntlets, gold knee guards with red gems, golden anklets with red gems, and a black helmet with large red bug eyes, a silver-gold mouthpiece, and golden horns that rested on top like a crest.

"A-Aaron?" Blake got out.

"No…" He turned his head slightly, to look over his shoulder. "Kamen Rider… Kuuga."

"Kamen… Rider?" Blake repeated in confusion.

The Rider turned to face his adversary as it began to advance upon him with its metallic legs. Kuuga stood ready then began to enter a stance that focused more on bracing his left leg while his right foot seemed to pulse with energy.

The Spider Drone swung its legs down at Kuuga but the Rider leaped over the machine with hardly any difficulty then when he turned around, the red warrior sprinted at the Atlas robot, jumped into the air with a front flip, and outstretched his right foot in a flying kick. His foot made contact with the robot as Kuuga backflips away from the machine. A glowing mark began to appear on the robot's metal surface then it began to contort and expand before finally exploding in a blaze of heat and smoke.

Blake watched with awe as her brother strolled out of the smoke and fire like one of those action heroes in a movie. The shadow of the flames allowing her to witness the red eyes of his helmet gleam like bright rubies.

From that day on, a Rider had awoken amongst the White Fang. And Blake would forever idolize this warrior for the rest of her life. While Aaron…

…regained his past memories.

* * *

**[Timeskip]**

* * *

**[Schnee Mansion]**

* * *

For sixteen years, the life that was Kurogasa Kururugi, was for one part fulfilling while the other was full of hardship. During the first few years of his life, he had two older sisters that he could rely on, Winter and Weiss. He had felt loved by them and the other workers of the Schnee Mansion, especially his adoptive mother. However, his adoptive father was rather hard to please.

No matter how much he tried to satisfy the man that he called father, in the latter's eyes, it was simply not enough. So he doubled his efforts to the point that he would exhaust himself, but even then, it was still not enough. He didn't understand what he did wrong. He did everything right, the way he was supposed to do it, but it was wrong? It didn't make any sense.

Then came that damning day.

When he was nine, on Weiss's tenth birthday, their father missed the big dinner. Willow got mad at him, and Jacques finally snapped, saying that the only reason he married her was for the family name. This disheartened Willow along with Weiss. Winter wasn't present that day since she was busy working in the military.

Kurogasa, on the other hand, was furious. He even directly voiced his displeasure at his father for even saying such a thing. But all he got was a punch to the face for even speaking about it. While Jacques was about to outright disown him, he relented, saying that he could use him if Winter or Weiss ever fail. This destroyed any form of respect that Kurogasa had for Jacques Schnee, who he would quietly refer to as the 'outsider' of his family. Though the recent attacks by the White Fang made life incredibly difficult for Kurogasa and Weiss. Their mother had settled on drinking her problems away to avoid her so-called husband. Winter had been promoted as a Specialist under General James Ironwood so she couldn't be there to help her younger siblings.

As of right now…

"Damn that Jacques…" Kurogasa muttered as he limped down the hallway, holding his side with his weapon Kage Ryuujin in tow. While he never unlocked his Semblance, he crafted his own weapon, just in case he never did. He had recently come back from a 'training session', which is more of a punishment if you asked him. Long story short, deep under the mansion was a laboratory where Grimm was captured and tested on for Atlas's new weaponry and Kurogasa was sent there to 'train' him or as Jacques would say it, to 'discipline' him for his rebellious act.

And today was the third day this week that he rebelled and fought off multiple Beowolves.

He kept walking down the hallway gingerly before coming up to a door and gently knocked on it.

_***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***_

"Who is it?" A voice spoke, drawing a smile onto Kurogasa's face.

"It's me…" He said before slowly opening the door to reveal Weiss dressed in her nightgown. "Hey…" He muttered with a tired smile before his legs finally gave in and were falling over.

"Kurogasa!" Weiss cried out as she caught her adopted brother with her arms. "What happened?"

"Your old man, that's what… bastard put me in another 'training session'…" He said as Weiss helped him sit on the bed.

The white-haired girl frowned and placed a hand on Kurogasa's shoulder, "You have to stop infuriating him. Otherwise, he'll keep doing this until you either pass out or…" She trailed, not wanting to think about the result.

"Sorry, but I can't do that…" He shook his head. "He's been ruining our family, our whole lives… someone needs to put an end to the strong trampling over the weak… and I'm not gonna have him walk all over me and especially you."

Weiss felt her cheeks burn a pretty pink color before she shook her head, "Honestly, can't you stop being so stubborn for one day? I'm flattered that you care for me and upholding our family's honor but… you can't stop Father."

"I'll find a way…" He vowed. "I just have to keep looking…"

He felt a soft, warm hand enshroud his own as Weiss leaned her head onto Kurogasa's shoulder. "I know you will…" She whispered.

"But until then…" Kurogasa said, as he casually dropped his sword to the ground, letting it lay there, before he slowly laid on Weiss's bed. "Hope you don't mind me crashing here for the night."

Weiss grinned at her brother, "Not at all. It reminds me of when we would sleep together as kids. We'd both get nightmares and then we would run to Winter's room to sleep with her." She reminisced.

"Yeah… those were the good ol' days…" Kurogasa sighed, before looking at Weiss. He hadn't noticed before but over the years, Weiss grew up to be quite an attractive girl. Of course, he didn't want to be seen as a pervert. This is his own sister for crying out loud. Then again… he _was_ adopted, and… no, he must not think that. It's totally wrong. There's just no way. Impossible.

"Kurogasa?" Weiss spoke. "Are you okay? Your face is turning red." She placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "You're burning up."

"I-It's nothing." He looked away. "I'm not sick."

Weiss narrowed her eyes and puffed her cheeks. "Well, I'm gonna call Klein and tell him to bring some medicine here." She crawled over Kurogasa's body to reach for her Scroll while unintentionally having her chest over his face.

"H-Hey Weiss, what are you- you're crowding me."

"Oh, stop being such a child and just let me-AHHH!" Weiss yelped as her hand slipped and she landed on top of Kurogasa.

"Mmmmmph, mmmmmmmmmph!" Kurogasa muffled out when her body was pressed on his face. Weiss rolled off her brother's body and landed beside him. Her pale cheeks burning a cherry red. "I think… I entered Heaven…"

"Kyah, you pervert!"

*SMACK!*

"OW!" Kurogasa cried out after being slapped on the face and falling off the bed. "Not cool…"

Weiss huffed while wrapping her arms protectively around her body. "T-That's what you get for doing such a disgusting thing, idiot!"

"Sorry…" He groaned.

"If you're really sorry then you won't mind being my escort for my next shopping trip tomorrow." The girl said with a smirk. "Otherwise, I'll tell Winter and you _know_ how she'll react."

Kurogasa felt a cold shiver of fear run down his spine. "I… understand," He said with dread.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The next day…

Weiss and Kurogasa walked through the streets of the Capital. Thank goodness, her father somehow let them go off somewhere today. How it happened was she wanted to go shopping for clothes and more, the typical stuff he just rolls his eyes and hands the money to them. It was a good excuse if a little biased considering that's a typical teenage girl thing.

"So? Where are we headed?" Kurogasa asked.

"To a local bakery that sells some of the best pastries in Atlas." Weiss answered with a slight skip in her step.

"At least we can stay out of the house for a while." Kurogasa added.

Weiss's mood immediately darkened, "Yeah…" She muttered. "A while…"

The two teens continued on their trek to the bakery while receiving looks from passing civilians, human or Faunus, that made a small window of room for the duo. However, they were both unaware of several figures hiding in the alleyways, watching them behind stark white masks.

Eventually, the two teens reached the bakery that Weiss had suggested and went in. Kurogasa took a whiff. "The breads are fresh…" He noticed.

"The baker here always makes fresh bread but those aren't why we're here. We're here… for those." The snow-haired heiress gestured to a small plate that had six doughnut-like pastries resting on the surface that still emitted steam as if they were fresh out of the oven.

"Those… smell… good…" Kurogasa moaned, having a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"That's because they are part of this bakery's most expensive pastries. Only six of them are made once a week." Weiss explained as she tried to keep her own mouth from watering at the succulent aroma being released from the pastries. "I only know about it because I'm a frequent regular to this establishment."

"Oh? So even _you_ have cheat days?" Kurogasa smirked.

*STOMP!*

"Mmmmmmm…!" Kurogasa whimpered in pain when Weiss stomped on his toe with her high heel.

"Care to repeat that, Kurogasa?" Weiss asked in a sweet voice as she ground her heel deeper into the boy's foot.

"No ma'am… not at all…" Kurogasa squeaked.

"Good boy!" The girl said, patting her little brother on the head with a smile. "Now, let's get those pastries. Two for you, four for me sound fair?"

"Ehh~? Don't you mean half and half?" Kurogasa cried out in dismay.

"I was going to make it half and half but now you can consider yourself one pastry short for that 'cheat day' comment." Weiss said with a huff.

"Oh c'mon, I was joking," Kurogasa complained.

"I might be able to keep the previous arrangement if you admit that I'm the greatest." Weiss gave the boy a smug grin.

"I uh…" Kurogasa got out. He really didn't want to give in, but… at least with _her_, he can manage to swallow his pride. "You're the best sister in the whole wide world…" He slumped.

"And…" She said as if expecting more. "Come on, don't stop now. One more bit of praise and I'll give you the third pastry."

"And… you're the most beautiful sister too…" He blushed.

Despite the tinge of pink on her cheeks, Weiss smiled brightly and patted Kurogasa on the head. "And you're the sweetest little brother. Now, let's buy those pastries!" She strolled over to the register to speak with the shop clerk, leaving Kurogasa by himself.

Kurogasa watched silently as Weiss purchased all six pastries for themselves. The girl even gave the clerk a generous tip for allowing her to purchase her favorite treats. She returned to her brother with the sweet aroma of the pastries filling their nostrils.

While the two teens gathered together for their afternoon snack, the masked figures from before surrounded the bakery and produced weapons from their persons. Kurogasa's eyes widened considerably. "GET DOWN!" He shouted, tackling Weiss to the ground.

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

Weiss screamed, half in terror and a half in confusion, as Kurogasa used his own body to shield her from any glass that came down. Thankfully, none of the shards scratched his back but one shard did cut his left cheek. The shop clerk had already taken cover underneath the counter, quietly grabbing his Scroll to call the local police.

"Move in! Capture the Schnee bitch!" A masculine voice shouted.

"You okay?" Kurogasa asked Weiss.

"W-what's going on!?" The heiress wondered as her body shook. Icy blue eyes frantically looked around until she spotted several dark figures that were approaching the bakery. "Kurogasa!"

The young man turned around and noticed them. "Stay behind me." He said, before standing up and drawing out his Kage Ryuujin.

"It would've been better if we just killed her." A female voice said amongst the approaching assailants.

"Our objective is to capture her. Once we do that, we'll force Jacques Schnee to listen to our demands." The leader of the group said before the shop door was kicked open. Kurogasa and Weiss looked at the attackers in both shock and surprise.

The white masks. The red emblem of a beast with three claw marks.

"White Fang…" Weiss muttered in horror.

"They picked the wrong day to mess with us." Kurogasa said before approaching the White Fang terrorists.

The leader of the White Fang party leveled an unseen glare at Kurogasa then gestured with his hand. "Kill the human. The Schnee is all we want." Four of his goons took out machetes or daggers and slowly approached the boy.

"No one touches my sister…" Kurogasa said before rushing towards to swing his sword at them. One of them blocked with their machete and were put in a brief deadlock, before Kurogasa broke that deadlock, overpowering that White Fang member and slashing them. Blood spewed from their wound, falling over, lifeless.

The initial members were shocked before it quickly left them as they went on the attack. A White Fang member with a dagger lunged to stab the boy in the throat. However, the boy merely parried the blade. Before long, he twirled around and his weapon changed. The blade folded backward and the hilt of the blade extended long enough to form a modern rifle and aimed at that member before-

*BOOM!*

-headshot.

Seeing another of their comrades perish, the remaining two attackers decided to take their chances and charged at Kurogasa with the intent to finish him off. One with a machete went high for his head while the other with a dagger went for his stomach.

However, Kurogasa changed his weapon back to sword mode and blocked both of them by holding his sword in front of him, before breaking off the deadlock again and slashed them both. "You're next." He pointed his blade at the leader.

The leader scoffed, "Alright," He reached behind his back and pulled out a double-bladed axe. "Let's see what you got."

The two of them then rushed in at each other. Their blade and axe collided in the middle and kept exchanging blows as sparks flew off between clashes. As the two foes glared heatedly at each other, the White Fang leader reared his head back and slammed it right into Kurogasa's nose. The boy grunts from the blow as he backpedals a few steps before the heavy blade of the terrorist's axe struck him in the hip.

"GAHHHHH!"

"Kurogasa!" Weiss cried out in horror.

The boy slammed into the wall as bread and other pastries fell from their assigned placements in shelves. Though Kurogasa's Aura managed to protect his body from any external injuries, he still suffered a few internal ones.

"Good effort, kid," The White Fang member mocked as he approached the fallen boy with his battle axe held in both hands. "But you're a decade early to be fighting someone of _my_ caliber."

"Don't you… dare look down on me!" He growled. "I won't… let you… hurt anyone!"

A boot stomped on the boy's head as the White Fang ringleader sneered. "Stupid kid. You've got spirit but you don't have the strength to stop me. Now lay there and suffer while I attend to my prize." His hidden eyes glared at Weiss, who did everything in her power to keep from breaking out in a sweat.

"S-stay back, you brute!" Weiss nervously ordered.

"A brute? Well, now that's just rude. Maybe I should teach you a lesson in manners, you little Schnee bitch." The Faunus hissed as he approached the girl.

Weiss felt her heart stop as the Faunus terrorist approached her while cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner. Just then… a hand grabbed the leader's leg. "Don't… you touch her!" He shouted before finding the strength to grab his weapon and stab his leg.

The White Fang member roared with pain before he glared down at Kurogasa. "You little bastard!" He exclaimed as he raised his uninjured leg and stomped his boot down on the boy's head. But the teen kept his hold, as he sunk his blade deeper into the terrorist's leg.

Wracked from the pain, the Faunus hefted his double-bladed axe over his head. His eyes that were hidden by his mask were now bright with rage.

"This will put you out of your misery, you pathetic brat!" He roared. "Now DIE!" He swung the axe down as Weiss screamed.

*CLANG!*

The leader's eyes widened as he saw that the axe was blocked by a blade, but not Kurogasa's own weapon. It was another saber-like weapon with a batwing like guard. It was the DarkVisor!

"What the hell!?" The Faunus exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not… going to die here!" Kurogasa shouted as he managed to push the Faunus leader off of him. He then felt something glow in his pocket. He took it out and his eyes widened. It was a black rectangular box with a batwing-like symbol. It was an Advent Deck! Knowing now what he had to do, he thrust his hand out showing the Advent Deck, and felt something attached to his waist. He looked down and saw the V-Buckle attached to him. Looking back up with a grin, he did his pose and shouted, "Henshin!" and slid the Advent Deck into the V-Buckle.

Three mirror images of his armor appeared and converged onto him before forming his armor.

He was in a dark bodysuit with his chest armor looking almost like a knight's breastplate, but segmented giving it a bat wing-like look. Sockets adorned his shoulders and knees. His helmet looked eerily like a knight's but with the visor looking strangely like a bat with two barely seen blue eyes behind the black visor.. The mouth plate looked like a mouth with fangs though. Gripped in his hand was a rapier with a bat-shaped hilt, dubbed the Dark Visor.

Kurogasa became Kamen Rider Knight!

"What the hell!?" The White Fang leader was initially surprised at first but quickly regained his senses, "Don't think some fancy armor is gonna protect you, kid!"

"So what? As long as it protects my sister, I don't care!" Kurogasa said, before charging towards the leader and the two clashed again, now taking the battle outside.

The Faunus shoved the armored warrior back then swung with his axe to take off Knight's head. But Knight blocked it with his Dark Visor. Knight reached for a card in his Deck and removed it, revealing it to be an image of a large lance. He opened the Dark Visor's guard and slotted the card in before closing the lid shut.

**SWORD VENT**

The weapon came flying towards Knight until he caught it. This was the Winged Lancer, a lance-like weapon modeled after Darkwing's Tail, it's point being half the length of the weapon itself. "Toryah!" He shouted, shoving the leader and swung down on the terrorist, slashing him.

He then pulled out a card from his Advent Deck and slotted it in the Dark Visor.

**TRICK VENT**

The bat-themed Kamen Rider stood in place as three copies of himself materialize beside him. "See if you can kill the real one!" They all taunted.

The Faunus tried to use his enhanced hearing to try and find the real Rider but they all moved and sounded exactly the same, which began to frustrate him to no end. With gritted teeth, he swung in a wide berth to slice all of the Knights in half. But when he did, all of them vanished.

"On your left." A voice said. The terrorist looked behind and slashed with the Winged Lancer again, causing him to tumble to the ground, and his Aura shattered. He took out another card from his Advent Deck, then reached to his Dark Visor to open and inserted the card before closing it.

**ADVENT**

The screeching noise of the bat-themed Mirror Monster came down from the sky as it descended down. It had a navy blue color to it as its wingspan was great. It was metal as there were bits of gray metal that protects itself. This was Darkwing. Knight then took out another card and inserted it in the Dark Visor.

**NASTY VENT**

Darkwing flew around the air as it released a supersonic screech that deafened those in its surroundings. The Faunus cried out in pain as he held his ears, both animal and human, as the supersonic waves pounded away at his eardrums.

"Now to end you," Kurogasa said taking out his final card and inserted it in the Dark Visor, closing it.

**FINAL VENT**

Darkwing screeched as it flew right behind Knight and turned into a cape that flowed with the wind. Once he was within range, he jumped up and dove down. Though as he did, the cloak wrapped around him in a corkscrew fashion, the tip of where his kicking foot was, covering it as he dove down.

The moment the Rider struck the Faunus, a large explosion ripped its way into existence, sending debris and the bodies of the dead White Fang members flying as Weiss tried her best to hold on to prevent the wind from blowing her away (and lifting up her skirt).

Once the explosion died down, the heiress was greeted with the sight of Kamen Rider Knight standing over the body of the White Fang leader, who was covered in all manner of wounds.

"That's for trying to harm my sister…" Kurogasa muttered coldly.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" A voice shouted. Kurogasa was surrounded by Atlas military soldiers, pointing their guns and someone approached from the squad of soldiers. She was a tall and fair-skinned young woman with slate-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, high on the left side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the right side of her face, a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder. Her attire is colored navy blue, white, and gray, consisting of a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves, as well as pants that have garters incorporated into them.

Kurogasa flinched at who it is. "W-Winter?"

Winter narrowed her eyes at the Rider, "How do you know my name?" She drew her sword and directed it at Knight. "Explain yourself!"

"W-Wait, sis, it's me!" Kurogasa panicked, before taking off the Advent Deck and went back to civilian form.

This shocked the Specialist to the core as she stared at the boy with wide eyes, "Kurogasa!?" She exclaimed.

"Hi…" He waved sheepishly.

His older sister narrowed her eyes, "If you're here then where is Weiss?"

"I'm right here!" Weiss answered as she ran towards them, before suddenly hugging Kurogasa. "You idiot, what were you thinking?"

"Well, those White Fangs bastards were trying to kidnap ya. So I gave them Hell." Kurogasa chuckled. "Not to mention they ruined the pastries we paid for…"

"You mean, _I_ paid for," The girl deadpanned.

"Ahem!" Winter fake coughed, drawing the teens' attention back to her. "You two… have a lot of explaining to do." Her eyes landed on Kurogasa, who wanted to be anywhere but there. "Especially you, Kurogasa."

"It seems we're in trouble." Weiss gulped.

"H-Hey, those guys were the ones that wronged _us_!" Kurogasa said frantically. "Besides, me becoming Kamen Rider Knight meant I unlocked my Semblance!" He paused. "Wait… what?" He said, looking confused, holding his head.

"You can explain everything once we get down to the station," Winter said, grabbing Kurogasa and Weiss by their ears. "Come along. The coroners will be cleaning up the mess you left behind."

"No pleeeeease no! I don't want to go to General Ironwood! Please don't leave me in the room with him!" Kurogasa pleaded.

"Why am I a part of this!?" Weiss cried out.

"Don't make me have to punish you two. You've already caused me enough grief today." The older woman warned her siblings. "I'd hate to tell mother that her children were involved in an attempted kidnapping and one of them decided to play the hero."

"Dammiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…" Kurogasa bemoaned.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Jaune?" A blonde teen spoke.

"Yeah?" Another blonde teen responded.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" The first blonde asked.

Jaune rubbed his chin then said, "It's one of life's great mysteries."

"There's another mystery that needs solving."

"And that is?"

"The mystery of why the hell our mom can't stop babying us when we're already grown men…" The first blonde deadpanned with a twitching eyebrow.

"Orion, what did I say about cursing!" Jaune and Orion Arc's mother called out in a scolding manner. "Do I have to come in there and wash your mouth out with soap again?"

"No, mom! Sorry!" Orion called out in sheer terror.

"You're right. That _does_ need solving…" Jaune agreed.

"We need to put our foot down. We can't be treated like kids anymore!" Orion stated. "Especially with these!" He gestured to the footie pajamas that he and Jaune were wearing.

"I don't know why you're complaining. These are pretty comfy." Jaune admitted.

"C'mon Jaune! I thought you were better than this!" Orion complained.

"Oh, I am but I'm still mad at you for leaving me with our sisters."

"Come on, it was either that or both of us would've suffered at their hands." Orion tried to explain.

"My hair in curlers begs to differ!" Jaune exclaimed in comical anger. "You have no idea the kind of indignity I had to suffer!"

"Don't be such a drama queen," His twin deadpanned.

"And another thing-!"

"Goodnight, Jaune," Orion said as he shuffled into his bed and covered himself with his blanket.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

* * *

"Come on, you two! I'd like to get these berries picked and my pies made." Jeanne said to her sons while wearing a nice blue summer dress, sandals, and a sun hat with a wicker basket in her left hand.

Jaune trailed behind his mom dressed in his Pumpkin Pete's hoodie, a pair of jeans, brown fingerless gloves, and black high-top shoes. "Yes, mom." He sighed.

Following behind his twin, Orion, dressed in a light blue shirt with a dark brown leather vest, a pair of tan cargo pants, white sneakers, and a black baseball cap that was turned backward, allowing some of his blonde hair to spill through the hole of the cap.

"Why did we agree to do this again?" Orion asked out of the blue.

"Uh, because it's one of mom's pies! Do you seriously need to ask that?" Jaune looked back at his twin brother with a slight frown.

Orion thought about it then nodded, "Fair enough."

"Okay, boys," Their mother spoke, drawing their attention. "This should be a good spot. Start picking the best berries and we'll meet back here in ten minutes. Okay?"

"Yes, mom," The twins replied in unison. The boys and their mother separate as they went about their berry picking.

While their mother went off to the north, Jaune had gone to the east while Orion went to the west.

The baseball cap-wearing twin searched each bush around him until he spotted one that contained a great deal of fresh black raspberries. With a small grin, Orion knelt before the bush and started picking a few that looked good. Once he collected enough from the bush, he decided to eat one just for taste.

"Mmm, that's delicious," Orion said to himself after eating his brief snack. "Well, I guess this isn't so bad. Mom does make some pretty good pies."

_***ROOAAAARRRRRR***_

"What the hell!?" Orion exclaimed in surprise when he heard the loud roar within the forest.

A loud feminine shriek echoed in the woods, which drew the boy's attention. Immediately, he recognized the voice as-

"MOM!" He said with concern and fear as he ran in the direction of the scream.

As he ran through the forest, he accidentally bumped into Jaune, who looked just as frantic as him. "Orion, did you hear-" His twin tried to say only to be interjected.

"I know! It's mom! We gotta find her!" Orion said, equally afraid for his mother. The boys continued running towards the source of the roar until they came back to their camping site and to their horror saw a Grimm… an Ursa Grimm and it looked hungry. The beast towered over the twins' prone mother, who was pressed against the trunk of a tree in sheer terror.

"MOM!" The Arc brothers called out in unison, which drew the attention of the Ursa to them.

"Boys! Getaway!"

"And leave you to be chopped to bits!? No way!' Jaune shouted.

"Do as I say and run!" Jeanne cried out with unshed tears.

"No way! We won't leave you!" Orion shouted as he recklessly charged at the Ursa with a battle cry. "You leave her alone!" He yelled as he tried to throw a punch, but it was ineffective. "Dammit, how about this!?"

*WHACK!*

Orion did the unthinkable as when the Ursa stood up straight, he kicked it straight between the legs! The bear released a pitiful whimper as it fell on its knees while holding its groin in pain.

"Yes! Take that!" Orion cheered. "I knew that old commercial would come in handy even if it _was_ advertising salmon!"

"Dude…" Jaune frowned at his twin. "Even if that thing was a monster… that's against the bro code."

"Wha-!? It's a freaking Grimm, Jaune!" Orion comically exclaimed. "Monsters aren't part of the bro code!"

"Still, I feel kinda bad about- Oh crap!" Jaune suddenly cried out. "Orion, look out!"

Orion glanced back only to be met with a heavy paw that slammed right into his gut and sent him flying into a tree with enough force to crack the wood along with a few ribs.

"Orion!" Jeanne cried out in horror at the sight of one of her babies being hurt.

Seeing his brother hurt drove Jaune over the edge as he glared at the Grimm with unrestrained anger and lunged at it, wrapping his arms around the Ursa's throat as he tried to strangle it. However, the scraggly twin didn't have the upper body strength to try and kill the beast as the Grimm tried to shake its passenger off.

"Jaune, get off of that bear!" His mother shouted.

"You need to run!" Jaune yelled. "GO!"

"But-" Jeanne looked over at the fallen Orion.

"Mom, I can't hold it forever! You have to go- AHHHHHHHH!" Jaune tried to say before the Ursa succeeded in throwing the boy off, who landed roughly on his back with a pained groan. "Ow…"

The Ursa towered over Jaune with a bestial roar as it prepared to finish him off once and for all with a paw swipe. Jaune closed his eyes to avoid seeing his grisly death while his mother screamed.

"OORAH!"

Before the Ursa could kill Jaune, a flying kick struck the beast right across its face, sending it away from the Arc matriarch and the younger twin brother.

"Huh?" Jaune opened his eyes to find that he was still alive and looked around before he spotted his savior to be… "Orion?"

Standing protectively in front of his mother and brother, Orion glared fiercely at the Ursa as it began to recover from the sudden attack of its prey. The Grimm roared furiously at the boy, who merely popped his neck as if bored.

"Alright, bear… You made the biggest mistake in your short life. No one attacks my mother or hurts my brother without getting a knuckle sandwich." Orion taunted as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Time to die." At that point, a strange golden belt with a green gem appeared on his waist.

"Henshin!"

Orion leaped into the air then a shade seemed to appear before it reformed over the boy to reveal an armored warrior that took his place. He had a black bodysuit that covered his entire being, followed by the green armor that covered his torso, but the chest armor was more organic than metal and has a yellow highlight at his collar. His ankles and feet also had green organic armor too. Around his waist was a golden belt with a green gem. As for his helmet, it was organic green with a crest similar to a beetle's horns and has a silver mouthpiece that moved according to his roar. His eyes glowed an eerie red too.

Orion had now become Kamen Rider Gills.

"Whoa…" Jaune said with awe.

The Ursa looked at the Rider in slight confusion before it fell back into a rage as it roared at Gills, who roared back as a sign of a challenge. Gills' roar was so loud that the Ursa looked a bit shocked as it stepped back.

Seeing the Grimm flinch back, the green Rider charged at the Ursa with a wild battle cry, barreling right into the monster. His claw-like gauntlets grabbed hold of the beast's face then used his strength to slam the Ursa into the ground. Gills climbed onto its stomach and threw a punch after punch at the bone mask with a savage roar.

"Holy crap, where is he getting this!?" Jaune gawked.

"I-I have no idea." His mother said, greatly disturbed by the savagery being displayed by her son.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gills roared savagely before he now clawed at the Ursa, mercilessly slashing it.

Eventually, the Grimm had enough of its attack and proceeded to bite down on the Rider's next punch, drawing a pained growl from Gills. With a quick yank, the Ursa threw Gills off of it as it weakly recovered back to its feet. Gills returned back to his feet then released another roar as the small blades on his heels glowed for a second before expanding into longer, sharper blades.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out another roar, now spouting tentacle-like shots and wrapped both of his hands and feet. Tightly, the Grimm's body leaned horizontally. Crossing his arms tightly, he let out another roar and thrust his kicking heel onto his stomach, delivering the familiar Heel Attack.

*RIIIIIIP!*

The result of the attack caused the Grimm to be split into two and it got torn even further with the tentacle-like whip that now ripped it into four.

"Oh dear god…" Jeanne covered her mouth in horror.

The four pieces of the Ursa Grimm began to evaporate while Gills stood victorious over his opponent, panting heavily after the adrenaline rush had finally dwindled. Before either Jaune or Jeanne could speak, the Rider's body began to shimmer for a bit before the armor receded, revealing Orion, who seemed exhausted after the fight.

"Dude…" Jaune said with awe. "That was…"

"Mom…" Orion spoke, drawing the older woman's attention to her son. "I think we've had enough berry-picking trips for a while."

"R-Right, let's head back home." Jeanne nodded in agreement. As she left, Jaune looked to his brother.

"Bro, what was-"

"I know, it's a long story." Orion sighed.

"But that was-"

"I know."

"It was awesome!"

"…huh?" Orion blinked in surprise.

"You were like a freaking superhero from one of the comics! It was so awesome!" Jaune gushed with stars seemingly floating around him. "What even was that anyways?"

"That was Gills." The cap-wearing teen answered.

"Gills?" Jaune repeated.

"Again, long story. I can't tell ya why. At least… not yet anyway." Orion said. "Just trust me on this one."

Jaune looked at his twin with a frown before nodding in acceptance, "Well, if you say so. Still…" He looked down at the ground while staring at the palm of his left hand. "You were able to beat that monster without any trouble… I only succeeded in getting in the way."

"That's not true, Jaune." Orion tried to assure his brother.

"It is!" Jaune countered. "I couldn't do anything even when I tried to act brave! I almost died and mom…" He paused. "You and mom could've been killed too…" The younger blonde looked downcast. "Some hero I turned out to be…"

Orion felt for his brother. He really did, especially after he tried to save their mother but only ended up as a Grimm's punching bag. A thought suddenly came to him. "Then how about we do something about it?" He suggested.

"Huh?" Jaune looked at his twin brother in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I think… we should become Huntsmen." Orion suggested. _'And maybe… just maybe, I can help you unlock your full potential, Jaune. Just like Pyrrha did.'_ He thought as memories of his past life returned to him once more.

* * *

**[Mistral]**

* * *

**[Sanctum Academy]**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos… was having a rather unsettling day right now.

You might be wondering why?

Pyrrha is a three-time consecutive winner of Mistral's Regional Tournament as well as a famed athlete. Plus, she's also appeared on several product advertisements like Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal as a mascot. She's also quite popular in school, especially amongst the male populace due to her natural beauty and good-natured personality.

However, none of those could attest to the source of her unrest. That source being centered on her one-and-only cousin, who she loved like a brother…

Orpheus Rhythm.

Like Pyrrha, Orpheus was also a noteworthy athlete as well as a competitor of the Regional Tournament. Unfortunately, he never won a match against Pyrrha due to the redhead's Semblance as well as her gifted fighting prowess. Though he accepted his defeats with a smile, Pyrrha couldn't help but wonder if her cousin's smile was just a facade and felt empty.

So, she decided to confront him.

"Hey, Orpheus, can we talk?" Pyrrha asked.

A young man with shoulder-length, spiky auburn hair, green eyes, and olive skin heard the girl's question. He was dressed in the male version of the Sanctum Academy school uniform. "Hm? Something you need, Pyrrha?" He wondered.

The redhead felt her cheeks burn. She never was good in social gatherings, mostly due to her popularity and lack of any true friends, save for her cousin. "W-well… it's rather silly…"

"Pyrrha, I'm your cousin," Orpheus stated. He smiled at the girl reassuringly. "Whatever you need to say to me, just tell me."

"O-Okay," Pyrrha said. "Okay, I'm just gonna outright say it. Are you letting me win on purpose for the past three years?"

…

…

…

…

"What?" Orpheus blinked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Pyrrha huffed. "There's no way you would just lose with a smile!"

The young man looked at his cousin with wide eyes. "But Pyrrha, I wasn't-" He tried to explain.

"What? Letting me win? Of course you would deny that right away."

"But-" Orpheus was about to say before his cousin interrupted him once again.

"Do you think I like winning? Do you think I needed a pity party?" Pyrrha felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. "Don't you realize that I hate being famous!?"

"I FOUGHT WITH EVERYTHING I HAD!" Orpheus suddenly yelled, surprising and slightly scaring the redhead. The boy gave his cousin a small glare that was filled with a sense of slight loathing and pity. "I never let you win, Pyrrha. I trained… and trained and trained for as long as I could but I was never able to beat you. You wanna know why? Because I never had a Semblance that made me practically untouchable! I don't even have one at all and I still tried to fight you."

"Orpheus…" Pyrrha muttered with slight shock. "I'm… I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't need your pity!" Orpheus snapped before storming off. "Don't think I'll lose at the Regional Tournament this year either, Pyrrha. Because this time…" He stopped then looked back at his cousin with a hard glare. "I'll crush you." He snarled before leaving his distraught and remorseful cousin behind.

Pyrrha felt the tears she was holding back begin to fall down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly to herself, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She whimpered.

* * *

**[Mistral Regional Tournament]**

* * *

Several months later, the regional tournament in Mistral had begun once more. Pyrrha, as the recurring champion, had to return to fight in the tournament while her cousin entered as a participant. Unfortunately, the argument they had with each other months before had caused the two to drift apart to the point that Orpheus treated Pyrrha as if she were a stranger to him.

It was now the finals of the Regional Tournament and it just so happens that Pyrrha and Orpheus were now the finalists set to face each other. The two of them stood across from each other as they stared. Orpheus showed no emotion while staring at his cousin and Pyrrha could only look on with forlorn in her eyes.

Both combatants were clad in their combat gear.

Pyrrha was dressed up like a spartan from Ancient Greek mythology with a spear and shield in her hands.

Orpheus was dressed in a rather extravagant outfit. He wore a stark white coat with a dark grey Victorian shirt underneath a set of dark brown leather armor, a pair of light grey pants with a pouch on his left thigh, a pair of dark grey gloves, white shin-length boots, and a silver eyepiece over his right eye. In his right hand, there was a lyre resting comfortably in his grip. Though others would be put off by the appearance of a musical instrument, it definitely served a purpose in fighting.

"**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Mistral Regional Tournament Finals!"** An announcer declared to the roaring crowd of spectators. **"Tonight is sure to be a rivalry fit for the history books! In one corner, we have Mistral's superstar athlete herself, Pyrrha Nikos!"**

Many of Pyrrha's fans cheered loudly for the "Invincible Girl", who could do nothing but wave in response while trying to keep up a smile.

"**And her opponent, the Runner-Up of the last three tournaments and the "Musical Prince" of Sanctum, Orpheus Rhythm!"**

A great deal of cheering from the female populace echoed in the stadium as Orpheus waved and smiled at the crowd. However, none of the spectators noticed how empty the smile was except for Pyrrha, who grimaced in discomfort when her cousin looked back at her.

**"Now then combatants, are you ready!?"**

The two family members looked at each other before nodding.

**"Begin!"**

Pyrrha brought up her shield, Akoúo̱, up for defense as Orpheus spun his fingers along the strings of his lyre as a beautiful tune was played for a few seconds until the strings glowed white for a second. With a small pull of a string, Orpheus sent a blast of wind right at his opponent.

The redheaded girl swiftly dodged the attack by diving and rolling back to her feet. Her spear then shifted to a rifle and aimed at Orpheus, using the shield as a support for the barrel before firing a few shots. The musician quickly stepped back while strumming his lyre, sending up a brief barrier of wind that stopped and repels the bullets away from his person.

"That won't stop me, Pyrrha." Orpheus taunted as he pressed a switch on his lyre. In a split second, the strings turned from white to icy blue. He waved his fingers across the strings as several dagger-like icicles appeared out of thin air then flew towards Pyrrha.

The Invincible Girl brought up her shield to block several icicles, which clanged or shattered against the metal harmlessly while the rest forced her to swiftly dodge through a series of complex acrobatics. Once she landed on her feet, Pyrrha took off in a burst of speed to get in close to her opponent.

Seeing his cousin approach him at high speed, Orpheus quickly flipped a switch below his lyre as it suddenly shifted and expanded to form a longbow with bladed edges while the strings lengthened to form several bowstrings.

The fighters met in a clash of steel and sparks. Pyrrha and Orpheus pressing their attack with as much strength as they could muster against each other.

"Orpheus, it doesn't have to be this way." Pyrrha tried to reason with her cousin.

"Stop talking and fight!" Orpheus snarled as he pushed the redhead back then struck out with his bladed bow.

Pyrrha blocked with her shield as she skid back. "I'm sorry Orpheus. I never meant to assume like I did." She tried to apologize.

"Your words mean nothing to me!" The young man spat as he pulled back one of the strings on his weapon, which formed five fire arrows which he released at his rival. Pyrrha switched her spear to rifle mode and fired all five arrows, blowing them up in midair, smoke plumeing from the contact. Orpheus used this moment to move in and clash his weapon with hers again. "Am I really that inferior to you!?"

"I never said that!" Pyrrha said, trying to push him back.

"Actions speak louder than words!"

"You know it's so much more than that!"

"I beg to differ!" Orpheus snarled as he pulled another string on his bow. This one glowing with yellow energy as an arrow compressed of lightning formed into existence, which he used to shoot at Pyrrha from close range.

Pyrrha nimbly flipped back to avoid the electric projectile then retaliated by throwing her shield at Orpheus, who was unable to dodge when the metal disc slammed into his face, knocking him on his back with a grunt while the girl's shield returned to her unattended hand thanks to her Semblance.

"This isn't like you, Orpheus!" Pyrrha said. "We used to be so close!"

"Yeah, used to be, but not anymore!" He plucked a string once this time glowing red and sent waves of fire towards her. Pyrrha rolled away from the flames before closing in on the angry boy, slashing with her xiphos to chip away at his Aura.

Orpheus brought his weapon up to block but the moment Pyrrha brought her weapon down, the force sent the bladed bow away as it clattered against the stadium floor. Before he could react, Pyrrha had already slammed her shield directly into the boy's sternum, sending him flying with a pained groan as he landed just at the edge of the ring.

"**And Orpheus takes a devastating hit! Could this be a repeat of the last three years? Will Pyrrha Nikos be our reigning Champion?!"** The announcer declared.

"No…" Orpheus snarled as he tried to get up but the pain to his stomach still burned from the hit it had taken. "Not again…"

"Orpheus…" Pyrrha said softly as she approached her cousin. Her concern for the young man passing any of her previous combat instincts as she drowned out the crowd and focused only on her struggling family member. "Please, just stop. You're only going to hurt yourself."

"SHUT UP!" The boy roared, silencing and scaring Pyrrha at the enraged look on Orpheus's face. "You think I'm finished just because I don't have my weapon?! Don't make me laugh! This fight is far from over!"

Before Orpheus realized it, a belt buckle began to materialize on his waist. It was the V-Buckle. And something materialized in his hand which he gasped. It was Ryuga's Advent Deck. "...hahahahahahahahaha… HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! About fucking time you showed up!"

Pyrrha felt a cold sliver of fear coursed through her body when she heard her cousin laugh like some sort of demented villain. "Orpheus…?"

"With this, I'll finally surpass you and humiliate you like the bitch you are!" He said before holding out his Advent Deck. "Henshin!" He shouted, before sliding the Advent Deck into the V-Buckle. Three black afterimages of an armored figure converged into him, before forming his armor. His armor was the same as Ryuki's in every single way, only this time, save for the red lens, all of it was black.

"**I-I don't believe what I'm seeing here, ladies and gentlemen, but it looks like Orpheus Rhythm has… transformed?"** The announcer informed the audience.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DID!" Orpheus shouted at the announcer, who squeaked in fright. "Now then, let's start out with something terrifying." He said before pulling a card out and inserting it in his Black DragVisor.

**ADVENT**

A distorted metallic roar echoed in the air as descending down was Dragblacker, the dark counterpart of Dragreder.

The crowd all cried out in terror as the mechanical black dragon flew in the air. Some of them began to flee for their lives while others were paralyzed with fear but none more so than Pyrrha Nikos, who could only stare at her transformed cousin and his pet in sheer horror.

"Orpheus, stop! This isn't you!" She cried out.

"What are you talking about? This _is_ me!" Orpheus rejoiced. "For years, I've lived in your shadow and now I have the chance to get out of it!" He then pointed at Pyrrha. "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it! Get her!"

Dragblacker roared as it charged at the red-haired girl, who brought up her xiphos and shield up as a means of defense. The black mechanical dragon then swiped its tail sending Pyrrha flying and crashing into wall. Pyrrha released a yelp of pain when her back hit the stone. When she landed on the ground, her instincts felt an approaching danger. The girl quickly rolled her body to avoid a torrent of black flames that would've seriously hurt her.

"Stay still and let him burn your existence!" Orpheus shouted.

Dragblacker released another breath of dark flames at Pyrrha, who narrowly dodged by leaping out of the dragon's destructive path. Green eyes focused on both her current adversary as well as the black warrior that had once been her beloved cousin. That's when she noticed a particular detail about them.

"Orpheus, did you forget about my Semblance?" She asked with a frown.

"Huh?" Ryuga tilted his head in confusion before his eyes widened behind his helmet. "Oh, son of a bi-"

A black aura surrounded Pyrrha's hand as she used her polarity to stop Dragblacker in mid-air. The mechanical dragon struggled for a few seconds before she used the brief strain to send the beast down to crash into Ryuga.

Panting heavily, the spartan girl could feel her Aura reserves dwindle after straining her semblance to such a degree as moving a mechanical dragon. She could only hope that her cousin had managed to snap out of whatever sort of madness he was placed under.

"Now… I'm angry…"

"What…?"

He then took another card and inserted it in the Black Drag Visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

DragBlacker's head flew to his hand and attached to it before spewing the black flames at her, causing her to shriek in pain. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW DOES THAT FEEL!? IT BURNS DOESN'T IT!? THAT PALES IN COMPARISON TO THE HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

Once the flames diminished, Pyrrha was on the ground, weapons having fallen out of her weakened grip as she struggled to keep herself conscious. Her Aura was gone due to the intensity of the flames, resulting in her armor and delicate-looking skin to receive severe burns.

"Now to finish you off…" Orpheus said coldly as he pulled out one last card and inserted it in.

**FINAL VENT**

Dragblacker went towards Ryuga and coiled around its master. He was lifted into the air as Dragblacker surrounded the Rider. A torrent of black flames formed into existence as the Dark Rider was propelled at his foe in a flying kick maneuver. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Pyrrha looked up at the descending Dark Rider but the strange thing was… she had tears in her eyes. "Brother…" She sobbed, despite the pain she was in.

Ryuga's eyes widened in surprise behind his helmet when he saw the tears since he had never seen Pyrrha cry… not even when they were kids. To witness such a sight had forced the Rider to change direction and missed his target, causing an explosion a few feet from her. When the dust and debris cleared, Orpheus slowly stood up, looking at Pyrrha's pitiable state.

"Pyrrha…" The Rider said quietly.

"Orpheus…" Pyrrha muttered as she sniffled, trying to wipe the tears away but the pain from Dragblacker's flames stopped her from moving.

"You're crying…" He muttered. "You _never_ cry…"

"Is that so surprising?" The redhead sniffed. "I'm human just like everyone else. Why can't you understand that, Orpheus? I never wanted this. I just… I just wanted to be seen as Pyrrha Nikos, not the Invincible Girl."

"But the fame-" Ryuga said, trying to justify his reason for wanting to win. "Don't you like winning?"

"NO! Don't you get it! Even after all of this, you still don't get it." Pyrrha sobbed. "I was jealous of you, Orpheus…"

"What!?" The Dark Rider exclaimed in surprise. "Jealous? Of me?" He said, stepping back. "I don't… I don't understand. Why…?"

"Because you were normal. You didn't have to be blessed with talent to be strong, you trained all your life for it. When I became a figurehead for Sanctum Academy, I thought it would be great but all it did was make me miserable." Pyrrha answered. "You were my only light in that darkness. I thought because you were always with me and smiling, I felt like myself and not the 'Invincible Girl' in public. You were all I had to be normal around…"

"Pyrrha… you…" Orpheus muttered, before taking out his Advent Deck and going back to civilian form and Dragblacker disappeared. He then looked to the announcer. "This match is a draw! Call it!"

"W-Wha-"

"I SAID CALL IT, DAMMIT!" Orpheus ordered.

"AYE, SIR!" The announcer said with a squeak and a salute.** "D-Due to unforeseen circumstances, this match will now come to a draw!"**

Orpheus then walked over to Pyrrha and gently helped her up to her feet, carrying her bridal style, "C'mon… let's get out of here and go home…"

"That… sounds splendid right now…" The girl said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder to rest.

The cousins left the stadium with the boy carrying the girl to the locker room. Though if one were to look closely enough, they would've spotted the smiles present on both Pyrrha and Orpheus's faces.

* * *

**[Realm of Darkness]**

* * *

While all seemed right with the world of Remnant, a dark presence began to rise within the outskirts of the Grimmlands.

From atop a darkened, yet brilliant castle, there stood a deathly pale woman with jet black sclera in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises, bleach white hair styled in a large bun with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspends several obsidian-colored ornaments. She also has dark purple veins that line her face and arms with a black diamond-shaped marking on her forehead. She wears a very long, short-sleeved black robe that obscures her feet and partially drags across the ground, complete with a long shawl emblazoned with three interconnected, maroon-colored vertical elliptic sigils resembling a trio of overseeing eyes above a series of maroon-colored diamond emblems. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger.

This is Salem, the Queen of the Grimm and Ruler of the Grimmlands.

"So… it seems that we have outsiders…" She mused, using her Seer to peer into the lives of these outsiders that appeared.

"I did warn you that there would be troublemakers assigned from the Great God himself," A masculine voice spoke out, drawing the Witch's attention to a man clad in a white suit with a hood shielding his darkened face, save for the glowing yellow eyes beneath.

"It would seem I should've taken your warnings to heart," Salem said with an unamused look on her face. "What can you tell me about them?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." The hooded man shrugged. "Oum always did have a habit of making trouble for my superiors."

The Witch frowned. "I do not like unknown variables, Azrael."

"Relax, while I don't know much about them, I do happen to know what their Semblances are." Azrael reassured the pale woman with a smirk beneath his hood. "In fact, I have the perfect countermeasure for them!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out… a rather large tome that had Salem raising a brow at the absurdity that such a book could fit inside a pocket.

"Do I even need to ask?"

"No, but I'll tell you anyway," Azrael chuckled as he opened the tome to reveal images of… many different creatures that even had listed names as well. Salem read each title for the species of the creatures.

"And… _this_ will take care of the problem?"

"Not right away, but in time."

"That does not reassure me." Salem glared at the man.

"It doesn't have to." Azrael shrugged. "But… would you rather have me deal with them in a manner that despite the chance of them being rid of, there's a chance it would fail? Or would you have them dealt with over time to ensure that guarantee?"

Salem pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just… take care of it. I do not want these outsiders as obstacles in my war against Ozpin. Do whatever it takes to eliminate these children."

"But of course, you have my word on that." Azrael bowed before going on his way.

Salem watched the man leave but couldn't help feeling a little cautious. "There's something about that man I don't trust." She looked back out at the ever-expanding field of darkness as new Grimm began to emerge from the black tar. "Still, as long as he is useful, it matters not to me."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the chapter! I hope you all liked the introduction and prologue of each character!**

**GKC: Now before we close this, I would like to inform that there are definitely gonna be profiles for these OCs and they will be in no-way OP because… Everybody has a weakness. Not some bullshit like "Oh, Salem's immortal? Then what's the point in fighting?" ****Bitch, please! Nothing's truly immortal! Just take a look at DIO from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! Or Father from Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Fen: Yeah, there's always a limit to everything.**

**GKC: EXACTLY! So don't think that just because someone has superpowers that are considered overpowering, doesn't mean they can't get their asses kicked! (Except Saitama because he's awesome and a god)**

***Cricket chirp***

**GKC: Now… it is time for the next episode! Roll Camera!**

**Fen: On the next episode of Dragon Ball-**

***WAPISH!***

**Fen: ITEEEE!**

**GKC: *Holding a giant mallet* I TOLD YOU THAT'S THE WRONG SERIES!**

**Fen: Fine… T-T Just roll the clip…**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai… Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Aaron:**__ Huh? You want me to join Beacon?_

_**Ozpin:**__ I see great potential in all of you. You will be fine Huntsmen in the field._

_**Ruby:**__ Oh wow! You guys are sooooo cool!_

**Next Time:** _Vale Encounter! Let's Ride!_

_**Riders:**__ Henshin!_

* * *

**GKC: Now then, it is time for my catchphrase… Peace out, everybody!**

* * *

**Name:** Aaron Jaeger

**Nickname:** Brother (by Blake), Human (by Adam)

**Emblem:** Howling Wolf

_**Characteristics~**_

**Race:** Human

**Weapon:** Blood Moon

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** October 1st

_**Appearance~**_

**Outfit Colors:** Red, Black, Grey, White

**Accessories:** Gloves

_**Traits~**_

**Handedness:** Ambidextrous

**Complexion:** Pale White

**Height:** 6'0"

**Hair Color:** Raven Black

**Eye Color:** Crimson Red

**Aura Color:** Crimson

**Semblance:** Primary Rider

_**Description~**_

**Weapon Appearance:** A pair of full-armored gauntlets and boots colored mostly black with dark grey accents and Aaron's emblem emblazoned on the forehand protectors of the gauntlets in red. Within the gauntlets are Dust Chambers that allow Aaron to load Dust crystals into it and gain a different attribute in battle. The claws and talons of Strike Mode are crimson red. The blades of Slash Mode are black with crimson red blade edges. The guns of Blast Mode look similar to gun-mounted gauntlets.

**Weapon Forms:** Buster Mode (Gauntlets & Boots/Base Mode), Strike Mode (Claws and Talons), Slash Mode (Arm Blades and Ankle Blades), Blast Mode (Gun Barrels on the gauntlets and boots)

**Weapon Feats: **Buster Mode increases Aaron's punching and kicking power five times while also acting as his base fighting style. Strike Mode grants him better striking power as well as increases his agility and reaction time. Slash Mode increases his combat capabilities and cutting power. Blast Mode acts as Aaron's long-range capabilities. All four weapon forms can utilize the Dust Chamber to increase their properties.

**Semblance Description:** Aaron can call upon the power of all Primary Kamen Riders from the Heisei period. To use one of the Heisei Riders' powers, he has to use all his Aura in order to summon even one Rider Belt. Depending on the belt, Aaron's personality will change into that of the original wielder of the Rider Belt.

**Semblance Strength(s):** Access to all Primary Kamen Rider forms, weapons, and abilities.

**Semblance Weakness(s):** Can only utilize one Rider Belt every time he uses it. Takes all of his Aura to use. Overrides his personality with another.

* * *

**Name:** Kurogasa Kururugi

**Nickname: **Kuro

**Emblem: **Japanese-esque crest of a dragon

_**Characteristics~**_

**Race: **Human

**Weapon: **Kage Ryuujin

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **April 2nd

_**Appearance~**_

**Outfit Colors:** Black, Gray, White

**Accessories: **None

_**Traits~**_

**Handedness: **Right

**Complexion:** Pale White

**Height: **5'7"

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Aura Color:** Blue

**Semblance: **Secondary Rider

_**Description~**_

**Weapon Appearance: A weapon** hybrid that is both a katana and a modern Tanegashima Rifle. In Katana Mode: It is a long black, blade, with a silver and grey habaki and a golden hilt. It has several inserts within the hilt, to give the blade different elemental properties, depending on the Dust Crystal inserted into it, whether it is one or all. The total number of Dust Crystals that could be inserted in Blade mode is 4. In Rifle mode, the blade is folded back as the hilt opens up and extends several barrels, increasing its additions, and a trigger with a pummel. This gun is now a rifle, as it can shoot long-range shots, medium rapid-fire, or one powerful shotgun blast up close. It also gains elemental properties depending on the number of Dust crystals inserted. The total number of Dust Crystal inserted are increased to the same number of bullets in an assault rifle.

**Semblance Description: **Kurogasa can summon a Rider Belt from one of the Secondary Riders of the Heisei Era. Summoning a belt drains him of all his Aura and he has to rely on the armor he currently wears when transformed.

**Semblance Strength(s):** Access to Secondary Rider Forms, weapons, and abilities.

**Semblance Weakness(s):** Can only use one Rider Belt until his Aura is fully recharged. Lack of Aura.

* * *

**Name:** Orion Arc

**Nickname:** Little Bro (by Sisters), Little Man (by Mother)

**Emblem:** Two Crescent Moons and a Sword

_**Characteristics~**_

**Race:** Human

**Weapon:** Lunar Divide

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** June 6th

_**Appearance~**_

**Outfit Colors:** Light Blue, Dark Brown, Tan, White, Black

**Accessories:** Baseball Cap, Chest Armor, Gauntlets, Greaves, Scarf

_**Traits~**_

**Handedness:** Right

**Complexion:** Pale White

**Height:** 6'1"

**Hair Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Aura Color:** Light Blue

**Semblance:** Extra Rider

_**Description~**_

**Weapon Appearance:** Lunar Divide is a one-handed single-edged greatsword with the handguard and hilt designed as a Dust Chamber with a trigger on the grip. It holds several specially designed tubes filled with Dust that can be loaded into the handguard. By pulling the trigger, a Dust Round is used and ejected from the hilt. The grip and handguard are black while the blade itself is white with a light blue fuller and blade edge.

**Weapon Forms: **Sword Mode (Standard gun-blade form), Collapse Mode (a Collapsed form of the weapon)

**Weapon Feats:** With a pull of the trigger, the Dust Round empowers the blade to increase its striking and cutting power. It is durable and strong enough to cut through most solid metals.

**Semblance Description:** Orion can use his Aura to access the Rider powers of the Extra Riders from the Heisei Era of Kamen Riders. Summoning a Rider Belt requires him to use all his Aura to call upon one.

**Semblance Strength(s):** Access to all Extra Rider forms, weapons, and abilities.

**Semblance Weakness(s):** Can only access one Rider Belt at a time. Lack of Aura. Most of his Rider Forms lack Super Forms.

* * *

**Name:** Orpheus Rhythm

**Nickname:** Musical Prince (by Sanctum Academy)

**Emblem:** Lyre and Musical Note

_**Characteristics~**_

**Race:** Human

**Weapon:** Lyrical Relevance

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** April 13th

_**Appearance~**_

**Outfit Colors:** White, Grey, Dark Brown

**Accessories:** Pouch, Gloves, Eyepiece

_**Traits~**_

**Handedness:** Left

**Complexion:** Olive Tan

**Height:** 5'10

**Hair Color:** Auburn

**Eye Color:** Emerald Green

**Aura Color:** Light Grey

**Semblance:** Dark Rider

_**Description~**_

**Weapon Appearance:** Lyrical Relevance comes in the form of a lyre. When transformed, it becomes a bladed bow with several strands of the lyre acting as bowstrings. The weapon matches the color scheme of Orpheus and is mostly a stark white with silvery grey accents.

**Weapon Forms:** Lyre Mode (Basically, the Lyre), Assault Mode (Bladed-Bow Form)

**Weapon Feats:** The weapon itself has all of its strings laced with different types of inactive Dust particles that can only be activated through a few switches on the grip that activates a certain Dust-covered strand. In Lyre Mode, Orpheus can instigate a variety of attacks that act as projectiles whenever he plays a tune. In Assault Mode, Orpheus can pull one string back to create arrows formed from the Dust particles and can even pull all of the bowstrings back to unleash all of the Dust Arrows in one shot.

**Semblance Description:** Orpheus can call upon the powers of all notable Dark Kamen Riders from the Heisei Era. Utilizing his Semblance to summon a Rider Belt drains Orpheus of all his Aura but it can only be activated if he undergoes violent emotions such as anger or rage.

**Semblance Strength(s):** Access to Dark Kamen Rider forms, weapons, and abilities.

**Semblance Weakness(s):** Runs only on anger and rage, leading to emotional, violent outbursts. Most of his transformations hardly have any super forms. Lack of Aura.


	2. Vol 1 Opening

**What's up, everyone! GKC here and this is the Volume 1 Opening for Remnant's Climax Heroes! This is just for fun and the chapter will be next after this. Promise!**

**(Cue Reincarnation by Yoshino Nanjo)**

The scene opens to reveal the shattered moon of Remnant then slowly pans down to the City of Vale before the camera speeds past the buildings until it reaches Beacon Academy with several figures standing outside.

**(****Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu)**

The figures are revealed to be Aaron, Kurogasa, Orion, Orpheus, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR all standing under the moonlight with their weapons present.

**(Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no)**

The camera pans past Team JNPR then RWBY then Orpheus, Orion, and Kurogasa until it slowly pans up past Aaron's face and towards the moon as Aaron outstretches his left hand to overlap the celestial body.

_(__Reincarnation, Realization, Reincarnation)_

The title "Remnant's Climax Heroes" appears in a fiery blaze with a silhouette of Kamen Rider #1 beside the logo in his signature Rider Kick pose.

**(****...kiete shimaitai)**

A lone rose petal floats by the title until it covers the screen completely.

**(Nemuranai machi no zawameki)**

The scene shifts to an image of Aaron and Yang working on the boy's personal motorcycle, Machine Kurenai, in a garage, while Blake is reading her "Ninjas of Love" book on a couch.

**(Aisowarai no yuutsu)**

The scene changes to an image of Kurogasa in the woods training with his weapon while Weiss observes him from a windowsill.

**(Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi)**

Shifts to an image of Orion and Orpheus watching Jaune and Pyrrha interact with one another before the scene cuts to a shadowy image of a girl surrounded by flames while her amber eyes glared at the camera.

**(Dare datte fuan nante)**

Cuts to a scene of Ozpin in his office as he looks at a picture featuring Team STRQ.

**(Sonna iwarenakutemo wakatteru)**

As the picture of STRQ burns away, the scene changes to an approaching horde of Grimm and monsters as the Riders, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR stand against them, ready for battle.

**(Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari o nante)**

A Beowolf is cut down by Kamen Rider Knight before Kamen Rider Grease attacks from overhead with a Rider Kick that kills a Deathstalker. Kamen Rider Eternal is surrounded by several Riotroopers until he releases a shockwave that vaporizes them all.

**(Demo, sunaoninarenai)**

Kamen Rider Decade with his Ride Booker in Sword Mode is clashing with a shadowed monster until their next resulting collision causes the screen to erupt in a blinding light.

**(Mayotemo nayandemo kimi ga motomerunara)**

The scene is changed to reveal the Riders exhausted along with Teams RWBY and JNPR before Aaron looks up to glare at the descending form of Azrael, who held the Kaijin Gallery in his hand then uses it to summon several large monsters.

**(Semete, kono kodoku o itami o kowashite)**

The twelve heroes charge at the monsters as afterimages of all the Heisei Kamen Riders appeared, following them into battle. Aaron, Kurogasa, Orion, and Orpheus leaped towards Azrael with Aaron throwing a right hook at the villain.

_(__Reincarnation, Realization, Reincarnation)_

Before the blow is struck, the camera pans up towards the shattered moon once more until it slowly pans down.

**(****…umare kawareritai)**

The camera stops on a freezeframe image of the rising sun with the twelve heroes showing their backs to the camera.

**(End of Opening)**


	3. Vale Encounter! Let's Ride!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**Fen: Hey guys, hope everyone liked the first chapter.**

**GKC: If you didn't, too bad for you. But knowing my fans and Fen's, we think you just like it for both the action and the story. Or the real steamy bits that I used to do a few years back. *Wink* *Wink***

**Fen: Wait, what? When was **_**this**_**?**

**GKC: Don't ask. Just… just don't. You'll save brain cells if you don't ask.**

**Fen: Fine… but one of these days you have to tell me because I have-**

**GKC: Moving on! Let's skip all the boring crap and get right into the action!**

**Both: Let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Vale Encounter! Let's Ride!

* * *

**[Vale]**

* * *

**[Beacon Academy]**

* * *

Within the tower of Vale's most prestigious Huntsmen academy, there sat the Headmaster of the entirety of Beacon.

Professor Ozpin, a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest, and green shirt. He also wears black trousers, shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drank hot cocoa.

Speaking of which, Ozpin took another sip of his favored drink as he looked out the window to gaze at the city of Vale.

"Professor Ozpin," A mature female voice spoke, drawing a brief glance from the Headmaster as he noticed his vice-headmaster and friend, Glynda Goodwitch arrive with a scroll in hand. "We've just received visual confirmation that the outsiders have arrived in Vale."

"Is that so?" Ozpin inquired as he took another sip of hot cocoa.

"Yes. Shall I send Team CFVY to retrieve them?"

Ozpin brought up his own scroll as four separate images detailing four certain boys appeared on his screen. "I believe that would be best. Have each member of CFVY look for one of them. Should save them time and effort than in a joint team mission." He replied.

"Understood." With that said, the blonde woman left Ozpin's office while the man continued to stare at Vale.

"Now then… what makes you boys so incredibly special?" Ozpin said to himself as he brought up video footage of different armored warriors fighting against Grimm, White Fang, or regular criminals.

* * *

**[Tukson's Book Trade]**

* * *

"Hey, kid! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" A loud masculine voice echoed from behind a closed door. Within the room is a single occupant that slept on a queen-sized bed with blankets and pillows piled on top of a body.

Said body released a groan before shuffling the blankets out of the way to reveal a barely-awake Aaron Jaeger with bed hair and droopy eyes.

"Ugh… I hate waking up early…"

"No kidding…" A feminine moan drew his attention to reveal Aaron's adoptive Faunus sister, Blake, who was dressed in her black yukata while rubbing her eyes.

The crimson-eyed boy sluggishly moved his body out of bed and revealed himself dressed in only a pair of red-black boxers. Releasing a yawn, Aaron walked over to his dresser and pulled out a set of clothes for himself to wear.

"Come on, Blake. Time to get up." He told his sister while throwing a pair of blue jeans on his shoulder and a black t-shirt on the other side.

"Can't we stay here a bit longer?"

"Sorry, you know how Tukson is."

Blake gave her brother a pout. Couple that with her exposed cat ears and Aaron nearly squealed at how cute she looked but was too tired to do so.

"Tell you what, I'll give your ears a petting if you're up, showered, and dressed. Deal, sis?" He offered.

"Mmm…" Blake pouted harder as she tried to resist the offer. Her one weakness, the ear scratch.

"Come on, you know you want it," Aaron smirked, seeing the expression on the girl's face. "I'll even get you some tuna noodles as well for lunch."

_***ZIP!***_

That did it. The moment he said tuna noodles, she darted out for the shower. "Heh… works every time." He said with a smirk. Aaron threw on his jeans and t-shirt. He reached into his sock drawer then paused when he noticed his combat outfit within the closet. The same outfit he wore during his time in the White Fang.

A sour look appeared on the boy's face as he thought back to the last 'mission' he and Blake did with Adam. The robbery of a Dust Train being run by the SDC. His previous memories of how the mission ended had worked out quite differently. Once the Spider Drone, as well as many of the security bots, were destroyed, Aaron had taken the time to kick Adam off the train without him even noticing. When he and Blake left the White Fang, he swore never to wear it again as it reminded him of his terrible mistake.

"Damn it…" He grunted before closing the closet. It was nothing but bad memories. He slipped his socks on then grabbed a pair of red-black running shoes that he put on his feet. Afterward, he grabbed a small silver amulet in the shape of a wolf's head that he placed around his neck. He gave himself a quick check in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. "Ready for a new day." He said with a grin.

* * *

**[Schnee Mansion]**

* * *

"I'm so glad I'm still alive…" Kurogasa moaned as he was sitting at the dinner table with Weiss. Yesterday, the younger siblings were taken to the police station and were first questioned by their eldest sister. Then, later, General James Ironwood himself came into the room. He was a stern, but fair man, but even then Kurogasa was a bit afraid of him. He's the general of the Atlesian Military for crying out loud! Not to mention the Headmaster of Atlas Academy!

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. It's not like you died." Weiss chastised her brother.

"No, but Ironwood scares the crap out of me…" Kurogasa hissed.

"Well, he _is_ the General of the Atlas Military."

"That's _exactly_ why I'm afraid. If I get in trouble," He said before motioning his thumb across his neck, sticking his tongue out while making a gagging noise.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Besides, we'll be going to Beacon Academy together. Can you believe it?" Weiss said with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, at least we're getting away from this place for four years." Kurogasa smiled a bit.

"And to think, you will be the youngest student ever to enroll in Beacon Academy! That's history in the making!" The heiress praised her brother.

"I'm only sixteen. How is that an accomplishment?" Kurogasa sweatdropped.

"Every student that ever enrolled in Beacon is seventeen, you dolt," Weiss said with a frown.

"Yeah, I get it. But it's nothing to make a big deal out of." Kurogasa shrugged, before biting into his biscuit. "Besides, I'd like to earn my place at Beacon Academy, not have it handed down to me on a silver platter…"

"There you go again…" The white-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm being realistic." Kurogasa looked at her incredulously.

"Realistically stupid! Kuro, just deal with the fact that you're going to Beacon with me and stop believing that you didn't actually earn it." Weiss stated.

"Because I didn't!" Kurogasa snapped. He then realized that he yelled and looked down. "Sorry… it's just… ever since Jacques… ever since he… I knew trying to please that bastard was a lost cause… I want to prove to myself that I'm not some rich egotistical stuck-up who got through life the easy way. And more importantly, to show that I'm not _him_." He clenched his fist, that was trembling.

"Kurogasa…" Weiss's soft hand overlapped his fist in order to placate his anger. "There's no doubt that you're nothing like father. However, this is a once in a lifetime chance. Whether you earn it now or not, it doesn't matter. The fact is that you're in Beacon Academy. If you want to be different then you have to stop second-guessing yourself and take this leap of faith."

"Weiss…" Kurogasa muttered, "You… really have that much faith in me?"

"Of course I do! I'm your sister!" Weiss answered. "And if you doubt my words again, I'll give you such a wallop!"

"I uh…" Kurogasa got out before smiling a bit. "Alright, you win."

"Good," Weiss nodded with a grin. "Now, let us be ready for the journey. Klein should have all our bags packed and aboard the airship."

* * *

**[Arc Residence]**

* * *

"Alright, all set to go," Orion said, as they had their luggage ready. "Hope you can hold onto your lunch when we fly there. Don't want ya vomiting."

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Jaune argued as he checked the family sword, Crocea Mors, as well as the shield that was in its sheath form. "You get airsick too, Orion."

"Not as bad as you." The cap-wearing twin said as he placed his own weapon, Lunar Divide, onto his back in its collapsed form.

"Do you really have to go?" Jeanne pouted.

"Mom, we're fine." Jaune frowned. "We're not babies anymore."

"Plus, come on, I've got a Semblance that makes me invincible!" Orion boasted. "Nothing's gonna hurt me or Jaune."

"Oh, but I can't help worrying over you two!" Their mother suddenly grabbed the two teens and brought them in a suffocating hug. "You're my precious baby boys!"

"We're your only precious boys…" Jaune deadpanned. "Look, we really gotta go."

"I know just… let me have this for a little longer." Jeanne said, her voice nearly cracking.

"Mom…" Orion muttered.

"Your father, sisters, and I will miss you both terribly." Their mother began to cry.

"Mom, c'mon… don't-" Jaune said, but Orion looked at him with a sad frown.

"Just let her."

Jaune sighed at this before the brothers hugged their mother, who started sobbing quietly for a few minutes before they released the hug, allowing the twins to look at their mother one last time.

"Be safe, both of you," Jeanne said to them while wiping away her tears.

"We will, mom. Promise, and you know how us Arcs are." Jaune gave his mother a sad smile. "We never break a promise."

"And don't forget to visit Sapphire."

"We will." Orion nodded before the two boys left the house. "Boy, this feels weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jaune agreed.

"Speaking of Saph… didn't think she, well… you know…"

Jaune looked at his twin with a raised brow, "That she likes girls? How could you _not_ know?" He asked. "Besides, can you argue with the fact that we have a nephew?"

"...Fair point."

"Though I still have to wonder…" Jaune said as he rubbed his chin. "Who exactly gave birth to him? And who was the father?"

"That… is a question we should save for another day. For now, we need to get to our airship." Orion said to his twin brother.

* * *

**[Mistral]**

* * *

"Orpheus, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked her cousin.

"Huh?" Orpheus looked at her. "Oh uh… yeah, I'm fine… just…"

"Is it about the tournament?"

"I'm sorry… I've been so stupid and blind to my anger…" Orpheus sighed.

"It's alright," The redhead placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "Besides, I'm the one who should be sorry. I never understood your pain… and how it affected you all this time."

"Pyrrha…" His green eyes looked back into the emerald orbs of the one he considered a sister. He overlapped his hand with hers.

"Besides, that's all in the past."

"Y-Yeah, you're right," Orpheus said, but then frowned. "Still… my Semblance only reacts to violent emotions. Unfiltered, unadulterated violent emotions…"

Pyrrha shared her cousin's expression but it was more of sympathy. "Orpheus, just because your Semblance reacts in such a manner doesn't mean that it isn't a gift. Think of it this way if something hurt your mother or my mother, or even me, wouldn't that make you angry?"

"I mean, of course, it would. But… what does that have to do with-"

"If somebody killed me… how would that make you feel?" She continued.

Orpheus paused as he processed that information. A spark of memory from his previous life filled his mind as he witnessed what would be his cousin's end. Seeing it from before, he had felt devastated back then. If he were to witness it now in the present…

"I would be enraged. I would use everything in my power to make whoever did the deed feel my wrath." Orpheus answered.

Pyrrha smiled. "That's why you shouldn't fear your Semblance. As long as you feel the need to protect something then you can use that anger to protect the people you love."

"I… see. I… think I get it."

The girl giggled at her cousin's confused expression. "Well, until you do, we should get going. Our flight to Vale will be leaving soon."

"Right," Orpheus said, as they walked. "I gotta say, everyone's upset you're not choosing Haven."

"Well, they have to respect my decision. I chose Beacon Academy for myself, not for anybody else." Pyrrha stated.

"True. I'm sure they'll get over it soon enough." Orpheus said.

* * *

**[Vale]**

* * *

After Aaron and Blake had breakfast, the two siblings left Tukson's bookstore to explore the city while they could before Beacon Academy's school year began.

The human of the duo had his personal weapon, Blood Moon, attached to his arms and feet like a set of gauntlets and boots. During his time in the White Fang, Aaron was still working on the mechanics of his weapons before he left but never got around to finishing them until after he and Blake left the fanatical organization. The cat Faunus, after hiding her ears behind a bow, kept Gambol Shroud holstered on her back.

"I'm telling you, Blake, that you should stop reading those kinds of books," Aaron said to his sister.

The cat Faunus gave her brother a glare, "If I can't read my books then _you_ can't ride your motorcycle."

The boy gaped, "WHAT!? Not the bike! Anything but the bike!"

"Then let me read."

"But… it has…" Aaron said as he looked at the title of said book that sounded very suggestive. He failed as a brother. He couldn't protect her innocence!

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Blake exclaimed. "It is a work of art!"

"It's smut." Aaron deadpanned. He sighed. "I feel like a failure for not preventing you from reading those books."

"What are you getting so worked up about?"

"I'm your brother! I'm supposed to protect you from these kinds of things! Especially that!"

"I'm not a little girl, Aaron!" Blake countered. "I can read whatever I wish to read and you can't stop me!"

"And you wonder why you can't get a boyfriend…" Aaron muttered.

_*WAPISH!*_

"OW!" The boy cried out in pain while holding his head.

Blake, who was holding up her fist with a tick mark on her forehead, glared at her brother. "Wanna repeat that, Aaron?"

"No… I'm good…" Aaron groaned.

"Then let me read." Blake huffed before reading again.

Aaron sighed again. He can't do anything else at this point. _'Still… you call _that_ a katana?'_

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Above the skyline of Vale, Azrael watched below from out of sight from humans and Faunus. His yellow eyes keeping a vibrant gaze upon the four Riders that had come to Remnant.

"Well now, let's see which monsters are best used to cause some chaos…" He said with a wicked grin beneath his hood as he pulled out the large tome from within his coat. Opening the book, he turned the pages a few times before he stopped on a few particular monsters. "Hm, these will do and I'll even add in some henchmen just to spice things up."

* * *

**[Timeskip]**

* * *

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" A 15-year-old girl gushed in excitement. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt is red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her outfit is then topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Her older sister, a 17-year-old girl with long blonde hair and lilac eyes said. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby gushed as she marveled at each individual weapon.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

Ruby transformed her weapon into its scythe form. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better…"

Yang playfully pushes her sister's hood down over her face, "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

While taking off her hood, Ruby looked at Yang. "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well..." In a flash, a group of other students surrounds Yang and they all dash down the road, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby spun due to Yang speeding off, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" When she finally stopped for a moment, still reeling. "I don't know what I'm doing…"

Ruby falls backward into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her. It was Weiss and Kurogasa.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss snapped.

"Hey, easy, sis. She didn't mean any harm." Kurogasa said, before holding out his hand to Ruby. "You okay?"

Ruby accepted the help as Kurogasa lifted her back to her feet, "Uh, sorry!"

The white-haired girl gave Ruby an undignified look, "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

While holding the case, the little reaper looked at Weiss in confusion. "Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" Weiss snapped, as she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Weiss, will you relax?" Kurogasa sighed. "I'm sorry, she can be a bit hot-headed." He apologized.

Still confused, Ruby responded with… "Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss asked, holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case and shaking it constantly. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." Ruby coughed from the Dust pouring into her face.

"Uh… Weiss… you're not supposed to shake that." Kurogasa paled a bit.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard.

"Weiss, I told you not to shake the bottle!" Kurogasa coughed as he was covered in soot.

"It's not my fault! And you weren't exactly being helpful!" The heiress exclaimed, ignorant of the red Dust bottle flying in the air.

The bottle, miraculously, lands on the ground while rolling a few times before stopping at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized.

"And it really is your fault, Weiss," Kurogasa said. "You were shaking that bottle like a salt shaker in her face."

Ignoring her brother, Weiss continued her dismissive attitude towards Ruby, "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..." Ruby tried to come up with an excuse.

Weiss decided to cut the younger girl off again, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

Ruby, finally fed up, said. "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." A voice interjected, getting the girls and Kurogasa's attention on an approaching Blake Belladonna, who still held the Dust bottle in her hand, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss was shocked with Kurogasa frowning a bit, as Ruby chuckles. "Wha- How dare- The nerve of… Ugh!" Weiss then gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and followed.

"Weiss, wait!" Kurogasa called out before looking to Ruby and bowing to her. "I'm sorry about this, I'll go talk to her." But before he did, he noticed someone from afar that's coming towards Blake. His eyes peered closer, seeing someone familiar. "Hey, aren't you-"

The approaching figure is revealed to be Aaron, who was giving his adoptive sister a frown, "Blake, why the heck did you leave me behi-" He paused when he noticed the extra people among them. Crimson eyes landed on Kurogasa. "Huh? Do I know you?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Kurogasa said. "You look familiar." That's when he felt a jolt in his head, causing him to hold his head while backing up. "Ergh…!"

Aaron felt a jolt as well, causing him to grasp his head in pain, "Agh!" He groaned.

"H-Hey, you okay!?" Ruby panicked, running up to Kurogasa.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Blake asked, going over to her brother.

The two boys felt their headache suddenly disappear as they look at each other once again. This time in recognition.

"Yeah, Blake, I just… remembered where I met this guy." Aaron said to his sister.

"What? You know him?"

"Something like that."

"Why don't… you girls go on ahead?" Kurogasa suggested. "We'll all meet up later."

"Huh? Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"It's okay. We got this." Kurogasa assured. The two girls looked at each other before looking back at the boys. With a nod, the two of them left and once they were an earshot away… "About time we grew up, Aaron."

"No kidding, Kurogasa," Aaron replied. "How's life been treating you so far?"

"Like crap. I got the short end of the stick with that Jacques bastard that I call a dad…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Ouch, I feel bad for you." The crimson-eyed teen said with a smirk. "Me? I had to live as the adopted son of the Belladonna family."

"Lucky bastard…" Kurogasa pouted, but then realized something. "But if you're with Blake, that means…"

"Yeah, Adam…"

"Figures…" Kurogasa sighed. "Never knew why they handled him the way he did. He had… so much potential, only to be wasted."

Aaron shrugged, "Well, I'm not sorry about how it ends for him. He's an asshole in real life. Wanted to punch him in the face so many times."

"Yeah, I hear you on that," Kurogasa said. "So then… we just wait for the others huh?"

"If we're here then no doubt the other two are here as well. Though it'll be difficult to find them unless they either use their Semblance or have the same brain reaction we both had."

"I suppose that's all we can hope for." Kurogasa sighed. "Shall we head to the amphitheater?"

"Lead the way, mini-man," Aaron smirked.

* * *

**[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

After Ruby left Aaron and Kurogasa to themselves, Blake had left moments after, leaving the scythe-wielder by her lonesome. "Welcome to Beacon…" She groaned, feeling as if her first day at the Hunter Academy was a bit of a pain.

"Excuse me, we're looking for the amphitheater, do you know where it is?" A voice asked the girl, drawing Ruby's attention to two blonde boys who looked like they were twin brothers, save for their attire.

The first blonde twin had messy styled hair with blue eyes and wearing a black baseball cap that was turned backward. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt under a dark brown high-collared leather vest, a pair of tan pants, white-black combat boots, a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck that flowed down his back like a mini cape, and he wore black-white armor with his emblem in light blue in the center of his chest armor while wearing a pair of gauntlets and greaves.

The second twin also had messy hair and blue eyes but he didn't have a hat. He wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. Covering his hoodie is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He also wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

"Ah, you're the Vomit Twins!"

"That's not our names!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"But you threw up at the same time! On mine _and _my sister's shoes!"

"That was an accident!" The blonde boy with a baseball cap retorted.

"Yeah! Besides, airsickness is a pretty common thing for other people!" The other boy in white armor added.

"Sorry, sorry, but Vomit Twins was something me and my sister could only come up with," Ruby admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh yeah!" Jaune said in slight irritation. "What if _we_ called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby complained.

The blonde boy without the hat smirked. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He said with pride.

"Jaune, what did we say about boasting?" The other twin scolded.

"Oh, come on, Orion! Let me be cool for once!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Saying your name and saying that the ladies love it… is _not_ cool." Orion deadpanned before he looked at Ruby with a smile. "By the way, I'm Orion. I'm Jaune's twin brother."

"Nice to meet ya." Ruby waved.

"You as well," Orion nodded.

"Oh sure, you can introduce yourself without a problem," Jaune said while rolling his eyes.

Ruby giggled while a short, awkward silence fell between them. "So… I got this thing." She unfolds Crescent Rose, presenting it to Jaune and Orion.

"Holy crap!" Orion gawked.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" The girl added in with a big grin.

"Uh, what?" Jaune said dumbfounded.

Cocking the weapon, Ruby said, "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"Geez, who in their right mind, would design something like that?" Orion asked, looking at the weapon with incredulity.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Ruby exclaimed as she held her weapon like a safety blanket.

"Wait, you seriously made that!?" Orion gawked.

"Of course, all students at Signal make their own weapons!" Ruby boasted with a smile. "I was top of my class in weapon designs."

The hat-wearing teen gave the younger girl a dry look, "Somehow, I am not surprised."

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked out of curiosity.

Realizing that the younger girl was talking to him, Jaune unsheathes a longsword. "Oh! I, uh… I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby awed, looking at the sword.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune brings up his sheath as it extends into a kite shield with two yellow crescent arcs on the front.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked as she touched the shield.

Once it was touched, it pops off Jaune's arm, who fumbles in catching it. After retrieving it, he places it back on his belt as a sheath. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away…"

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does," Jaune said dejectedly.

Ruby giggled then looked at the other boy, "What about you, Orion?"

"Oh, me?" Orion gestured to himself then smirked as he reached behind his back to pull out… a one-handed greatsword with a gun mechanism on the handguard and hilt. "This is my weapon, Lunar Divide." He said, shouldering the massive weapon without any trouble.

"Oooooooooooh!" Ruby had stars in her eyes as she suddenly blinked around all over, taking pictures of it with her Scroll.

"What has gotten into her?" Jaune sweatdropped.

"I… have no idea and I honestly, don't want to know," Orion replied, sharing the same reaction as his twin.

Once the red-hooded girl stopped fangirling over Orion's weapon, she quickly recovered from her fantasy and chuckled nervously, "S-sorry, I get a little crazy around weapons." She admitted.

"We noticed." The Arc Twins said quietly.

"So uh… what exactly does it do?" She asked albeit timidly.

"Oh," Orion grinned as he brought his sword down for Ruby to closely inspect. "Well, I load the guard with Dust Rounds and by pulling the trigger, I can give my weapon a boost in strength or even send waves of energy at my opponents. It's a really awesome design that I implemented."

"Oooooooh, that sounds awesome! Can I try it!? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

"Sure! If you can lift it." Orion said with a smirk as he impaled his sword into the ground right in front of the girl.

Ruby had sparkles in her eyes as she grabbed hold of the hilt. "Errrrrrgh! Eyaaaaaaaaaaa! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" She cried out as she tried very hard to pull it but to no avail. "This thing's… heavy!"

"Yep! I'm practically the only one alive that can carry it."

"And besides, _you're_ carrying a 250 lbs. scythe rifle like it's 25!" Jaune added.

"Well, whatever this _*grunt*_ thing is made of… it's really _*grunt*_ heavy!" Ruby grunts as she tried with all her strength to lift Lunar Divide. "Errrryyyyyyyyaggggggh! Whooooa!" She cried out as she fell on her back. And still not able to lift the weapon. "Ow…"

Orion chuckled as he effortlessly lifts up his sword and collapses it back into a compact form then places it behind his back. "Come on, little one. I'll help you up." He said, outstretching his hand to her.

"Thanks," Ruby said, accepting it and was pulled up. "It's really cool that you made such awesome weapons, guys."

"Actually, I'm the only one who made my weapon. Jaune is actually using something our great-great-grandfather wielded when he fought in the Great War." Orion explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughed. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah. The classics." Jaune said as he sheathed his sword.

The three teens moved on before Ruby decided to ask, "So, why did you two approach me?"

Jaune shrugged, "Eh, why not? Our mom always said, strangers, are just friends you haven't met yet." He answered.

"Plus, for a cute girl, you seemed pretty lost," Orion added with a grin. "Why, is that a problem, little red?"

"M-Me!? Cute?! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Ruby stuttered, panicking. "And I'm not lost! Just… taking the scenic route."

"Yeah, you're definitely lost." Orion chuckled as he patted Ruby's head, much to the girl's embarrassment. "Come on, I'm sure if we look around hard enough, we're sure to at least find it."

"Mmmm…" Ruby pouted. "Okay."

LINE BREAK

After walking for several minutes, the trio managed to find the auditorium and once inside they were met with a large open room filled with many students inspiring to be Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang shouted while waving at her sister.

Ruby turned to the Arc twins. "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you guys after the ceremony!" She left the blonde boys by themselves as she strolled on over to Yang.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called out but she was already gone which caused him to sigh. "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" He walked off with his bemused brother trailing behind. The two failed to notice however of the redheaded girl in Greek armor looking at the blonde with interest while the auburn-haired young man beside her was listening to music on his Scroll.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

The black with red-dyed haired girl glared at the blonde. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" She sarcastically questioned.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

Ruby decided to explain herself. "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" She thought about it, trying to remember.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang questioned playfully.

The young reaper scoffed, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed and exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" As she rambled, she failed to notice a certain heiress appearing behind her.

"YOU!" A familiar voice shouted.

Ruby jumped into her older sister's arms. "Oh, God, it's happening again!" She cried out in despair.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss growled while her adoptive brother, Kurogasa, stood next to her.

"Oh my God, you really exploded…" Yang muttered in surprise.

"It was an accident, it was an accident!" Ruby pleaded.

"We know." Kurogasa sighed, before handing out a pamphlet.

"Um… what's that?" Ruby asked.

"Just… read this, and you'll be fine." Kurogasa smiled sheepishly. "Besides, we forgive ya. Right, Weiss?" He glared at his sister.

"Sure, as long as she reads it and never speaks to me again," Weiss stated.

"Wei~ss?" Kurogasa stared at her disapprovingly.

Yang decided to come to her sister's aid, "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" She suggested.

"And I'll make sure Weiss behaves." Kurogasa raised his hand.

Putting the pamphlet away, Ruby nodded. "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" She holds out her hand to the heiress, clearing her throat. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there," Weiss said sarcastically while gesturing to Jaune, who looked back while his twin was busy looking at a comic.

Kurogasa facepalmed, "Not a great start…" But then he noticed the cap-wearing Arc. "Wait a minute… why do I feel like I know him?"

*BZZZT!*

"Ergh…!" Kurogasa felt that same jolt again in his head. "Not again…"

Meanwhile, Orion felt a similar pain as he held his aching cranium. "Urk! What the-" he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby said with a big smile, oblivious to the sarcasm.

Weiss gave her dead silence while glaring at the girl. "No."

Before Kurogasa could reprimand his sister, a voice cleared their throat and they all look to see Ozpin on the stage.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Students started to whisper from Ozpin's announcement. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"Geez, harsh much…?" Kurogasa muttered.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said after Ozpin walked off.

While students began to leave, Yang looked at the spot that Ozpin once stood at. "He seemed kind of… off." She remarked.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby added in.

Jaune seemingly comes out of nowhere next to Weiss with a charming grin on his face. "I'm a natural blond, you know!" He stated. Orion shook his head in disappointment at his twin brother.

The heiress facepalmed in exasperation.

"Hey, hands-off," Kurogasa warned the blonde.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she fell onto her sleeping bag next to Ruby. The sisters had gathered inside the ballroom, dressed in their pajamas as other students set up their sleeping spots while wearing similar garments.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby stated, not looking up from her writing.

"I know I do." Yang purred as she saw all the young men dressed in only pajama pants and without their shirts on only to grimace when Jaune walked into view… wearing full-body pajamas with bunny booties. Yang focused back on what Ruby was writing. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." The younger girl answered.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Yang teased only to be met with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby argued then looked away with a distant look.

"What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang said trying to cheer her up. "Oh, and that Orion guy too! Didn't you say he was pretty helpful?"

"I mean yeah."

"And then there's that other boy with Weiss. Which by the way, he's cute." Yang grinned.

"Achoo!" Kurogasa sneezed. "Huh? Was someone talking about me?"

"I don't know. He seemed nice but… I didn't really catch his name. Or maybe I did and I wasn't paying attention…" Ruby admitted. "Plus, I think Weiss counts as a negative friend so… back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made three friends and one enemy!" Yang said only for another pillow to slam into her face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

The sisters notice a candle being lit nearby. The source coming from the same black-haired girl, now in a black yukata, Ruby had met before while the black-haired boy with red highlights was nowhere to be seen.

"That girl…" Ruby muttered.

The blonde glanced at her little sister. "You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby answered.

Yang grinned. "Well, now's your chance!" She grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her towards the bow-wearing girl.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby cried out.

Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to the girl's spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang introduced in a sing-song tone.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" The cat-eyed girl asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…" The little reaper smiled embarrassedly. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay," Blake said, still focused on her book.

Yang looked at her sister. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby whispered back. The two sisters smiled awkwardly at the black-haired girl.

"So... What's your name?" Yang asked.

Sighing at being distracted, the girl glances at the two with a bored look. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow." Yang said.

Blake's expression didn't show it but she was irritated. "Thanks!"

"It goes great with your… pajamas!" The buxom blonde complimented.

"Right…" The bow-wearing girl responded, seemingly ignoring them. The entire situation was becoming more and more awkward.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked while Ruby laughed uncomfortably.

"Hey, Blake, have you seen my toothbrush? I can't find it anywhere." A familiar voice (to Blake and Ruby) spoke up, drawing the girls' attention to Aaron, who was approaching them… in nothing but a pair of red-black boxers.

Ruby quickly covered her eyes with a heavy blush on her cheeks at the sight of so much skin. Yang continued to gawk with a thin line of drool flowing down her chin when she appreciatively studied every inch of the boy's lean muscular figure.

Blake felt her own cheeks burn, "Aaron! I told you that you can't walk out here like that!" She chastised her adoptive brother.

"Sorry, but… there's no air conditioning in here. You know how hot I get when I sleep." Aaron reminded her while rubbing his messy dark hair.

"Dude, seriously…?" Kurogasa groaned, wearing a simple white t-shirt and black mesh shorts that covered his knees.

"Don't judge me," Aaron said dryly.

"Whatever…" He sighed, before looking to the cap-wearing Arc. "Hey, Orion, was it?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me," Kurogasa said, before grabbing Orion by the back of his collar and dragged him away from the girls to have some alone time. "You remember?"

"Pretty hard not to after that wicked headache." The blonde shrugged.

"Good. Let me guess, you're stuck with looking after Jaune until he gets his Semblance unlocked." Kurogasa said.

"Yep."

"Figures. Must've been hell as a kid when you got seven sisters surrounding ya." He chuckled.

"You forgot the overbearing mother who still treats you like a child," Orion deadpanned then gestured to Jaune, who was busy setting up his sleeping bag while still in his footy pajamas.

"Noted…" Kurogasa sweatdropped. "Well, at least you have it lucky. I'm stuck with that jackass of a so-called Schnee, and Aaron has to deal with that jealous bull."

"Aaron? Oh, the dude in his underwear." Orion said while snapping his fingers in realization. "Meh, it won't be so bad. After what we've seen from Volume 6, Adam's a pushover."

"That's something we can both agree on." Kurogasa nodded. "And one other thing. It may change things with JNPR, but… no matter what happens, Pyrrha. Can't. Die."

Orion nodded, "Agreed," Suddenly, he realized something. "You know, we never bothered to ask how we all met Ozpin to even get into Beacon, did we?"

"Fourth wall flashback?" Kurogasa asked.

"Fourth wall flashback." Orion nodded in response.

* * *

_**Flashback - Several Days Ago**_

* * *

**[Aaron]**

* * *

The former White Fang member, Blake Belladonna, stood outside of a cafe while her brother was inside and getting their favored drinks. It was still a few days before she went off to Beacon Academy for the next four years of her life as a Huntress. However, she felt guilty that she would be leaving her brother behind.

"Blake?" Aaron spoke, drawing the cat Faunus's attention to him as he held two paper cups filled with hot liquid beverages.

"Huh?" She shook her head as she regained her posture. "Sorry, I was… deep in thought."

"Meh," The young man shrugged as he handed the drink in his left hand to Blake, who accepted it with a grin. "You wouldn't be _you_ if you weren't thinking about something."

"How sweet," Blake said with a giggle as she took a sip of her drink and relished in the warmth that spread throughout her body. "I love drinking hot tea in the morning."

Things were silent for a bit. "So… you're going to Beacon right?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah,"

"For four years."

"Yeah."

"Not to be a jerk, but… you're not seriously going there just to get away from the White Fang, are you?" Aaron frowned, as Blake stayed silent as her cat ears drooped downward as if in shame. "Look, I don't want our past to catch up to us either, but… one day it will happen. I just hope you're prepared for that."

"Well, that's why you're here. You've always had my back even when I… don't always have yours," She admitted while feeling embarrassed.

"Blake, I'm your brother. Even if I'm not blood-related, it doesn't stop me from loving you and protecting you. Good or bad, your life is your own." Aaron said while drinking his coffee. "I'm just along for the ride after all."

"Aaron…"

The crimson-eyed young man smiled, "Now, how about we explore the city. Take the time for ourselves while we still have it." He suggested.

Blake looked at her brother in surprise then smiled as well, "Sure," She said with a nod.

As the two siblings march off into the city, a small green light shone from within the dark depths of an abandoned alleyway. Stepping out of that green light was a monstrous being that looked like a humanoid mantis.

"**Must… eliminate… Kamen Rider…"** The monster growled before it hopped onto the rooftops and began its search for its prey.

* * *

**[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

Walking down a separate path is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap.

This is Coco Adel, the leader of Team CFVY and a regular fashionista.

"How hard is it to find some dude in a tacky jacket?" She said to herself while checking a picture on her Scrolls that had a detailed image of Aaron Jaeger dressed in his combat outfit when he was still in the White Fang. "Other than his good looks, his fashion sense needs a bit more work." Coco stopped when she heard the cries of several civilians as they fled for their lives.

"What the hell?" The fashionista wondered as she followed the source with all the instincts of a Huntress.

When she arrived at the sight, Coco caught sight of a strange and terrifying creature that looked like some sort of humanoid mantis as it used its arm blades to carve through buildings or cars without stopping.

This is the Mantis Yummy.

**"Must… destroy… Kamen Rider…"** The monster growled.

Coco narrowed her eyes as she approached the monster, "Alright, buddy. I don't know what you're doing here or why but I'm not gonna let you keep destroying everything. One of my favorite clothing stores is nearby." She readied her handbag and smacked it across the face. The Mantis Yummy staggered back before Coco's opened up by itself and changed into… a minigun!?

The Yummy only briefly gaped in shock before Coco unleashed a payload of Dust bullets into the monster, causing it to stagger back with each impact against its skin but, so far, there was not a scratch on it.

**"Do not… interfere…"** The Mantis Yummy warned as it slashed at the fashionista.

Coco managed to block it with her minigun with each attack as she was backing up. "Geez, what kind of Grimm _is _this?" She gritted. It was then that two familiar people rushed to the scene. The cat Faunus and Aaron were surprised to see what it was, more so on the latter.

"No way is that a Yummy?!" Aaron gasped.

"Wait, you know what that is?" Blake questioned.

Aaron narrowed his eyes, "No time to explain!" He activates his weapon, Blood Moon, as the gauntlets and boots materialized over his hands and feet like a second skin. "All you need to know is that it is extremely dangerous."

"Alright," Blake nodded as she readied her Gambol Shroud.

Coco turned to see the two people and noticed the boy. "Hey, are you Aaron Jaeger?"

"Save the autographs for later, hot stuff," Aaron said to the fashionista as he charged at the Yummy and delivered a flying haymaker. The Buster Mode of his gauntlets enhancing his punching power as it sent the monster crashing into a car. "Right now, we need to destroy that thing."

"Alright, you're the boss," Coco said, before aiming her minigun handbag at the Yummy and went trigger happy.

The Mantis Yummy used its superior agility to avoid the bullets before it brought up its arm blades to block two consecutive strikes from Aaron and Blake, who had gone on the offensive to eliminate the monster. The young man threw a barrage of punches that the Yummy swiftly avoided before knocking Aaron to the side as Blake came in with the katana of her weapon.

Blake then jumped back as she threw her weapon, holding onto the rope. "Aaron!" She shouted. The young man nodded as he caught it, before swinging Blake towards the Mantis Yummy. The cat Faunus delivered a vicious three-hit combo that sent sparks flying from the Yummy's chest before it retaliated by rearing its head back then smashing it directly into Blake's face.

"Argh!"

"Blake!" Aaron cried out as she staggered backward.

"I'm okay, it just hits harder than I thought," Blake assured her brother.

Coco brought up her minigun and laid down suppressing fire for the two, forcing the Mantis Yummy back. "Take it down! Quick!"

"Dammit, I got no choice. The only way I could beat it…" Aaron said to himself. He then closed his eyes and his Aura enveloped him momentarily before a belt formed. The belt itself was black with blue accents, the buckle possessing three coin slots, and an O-shaped device was on the right-hand side of the belt. "Blake, stay back." He told his sister.

"What?"

Opening up the small case on his left, he took out three coins. One was red with a hawk, another was yellow with a tiger, and the last was green with a grasshopper.

Taking the coins he inserted them into their proper slots before tilting the rectangular piece. Taking the scanner, he pressed the button inside the handle and it made a pulsing sound before running it across the rectangle piece over the coins while making three chiming noises. "Henshin!"

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

Aaron became surrounded by the holographic spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. He then stood up straight to allow the transformation to go smoother. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images are then combined into one large crest which flew backward and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

He knew the suit by heart. The helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and his head had green lens eyepieces. Running from his chin and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly, the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor, not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest.

Aaron had become Kamen Rider OOO!

_(Play Kamen Rider OOO TaToba-Regret Nothing ~Tighten Up)_

The Mantis Yummy looked at the Rider and released a growl, **"OOO… Must eliminate Kamen Rider!"** The monster snarled as it charged at OOO.

"Not today!" Aaron shouted as he charged in as well. As that happened, he heard the sound of a tiger roaring as the Tiger part of his O–Lung Crest flickered momentarily before the yellow light traveled to his arms and the Tora Claws sprang forward to the front. Leaping through the air, he slashed my claws down at the Yummy. The Mantis Yummy staggered back as it "bled" Cell Medals.

Coco lowered her shades to make sure she wasn't losing her mind, "What the heck just happened?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"It's his Semblance," Blake informed the older girl. Coco looked at the Faunus in hiding in confusion. "He never really explained it all to me but he did tell me that it allowed him to transform using different armors at the cost of all his Aura."

"Different armors?"

"Again, it's hard to explain."

"Hyah!" OOO exclaimed as he punched the Yummy across the face then grappled it by the head to deliver a brutal knee strike into its stomach. He winded up his left hand as the Tora Claws ejected out then struck at the monster with an uppercut. The Mantis Yummy fell on its back, bleeding more Cell Medals before it staggered to its feet. Aaron gave him a back kick right to its lower back, sending him stumbling forward a few feet before it regained his balance. Not giving it any chance to recover, he slashed down with his claws again at the Yummy.

The monster landed roughly on its back as it tried to get back up but it kept stumbling due to both a loss of Cell Medals and the injuries it sustained from the Rider.

"Time to end this!" OOO declared as he grabbed his O-Scanner and ran it over the Core Medals in his Driver.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

With that, the Batta legs glowed as it transformed into Grasshopper legs and he jumped up really high in the air as everyone looked up. After his legs returned to normal from the high jump, a red circle appeared in front of him, followed by a yellow and green circle, heading towards the Mantis Yummy who was staggering.

"SEI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sliding down through the circles, he went flying towards the Yummy and slammed his foot right into the Yummy. Then, in a huge explosion, the Yummy was destroyed, unleashing a rain of Cell Medals.

OOO looked at the falling Cell Medals then used his Tora Claws to destroy them completely, preventing any innocent person from accidentally grabbing them.

_End BGM_

"Whew~" Coco whistled.

Blake looked at the Rider with awe, "Aaron…"

With the threat neutralized, OOO realigned the buckle on the O-Driver back to its prior position before removing the Core Medals, canceling his transformation as the armor, as well as the Driver, vanished into thin air.

"Man…" Aaron panted as he felt the draining effect of his Semblance. "That was exhausting."

"What… armor was that?" Blake asked.

"Kamen Rider… OOO." He answered. "Basically, I used the power of animal coins and use their features to help me in battle."

"Well, handsome," Coco said as she approached the duo. "I can honestly say that I like what I saw." She lowered her sunglasses and gave the young man a wink. "You've got some moves."

Aaron's cheeks burned at the compliment while Blake's left eye twitched in annoyance. "Um, thanks?" He said, albeit embarrassed.

Coco smirked at how innocent the boy seemed then shifted her minigun back into a handbag. "Well, now that we've gotten rid of that ugly pest, I need you to come with me."

"Eh? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Aaron asked while blinking several times in confusion.

"Oh no, you're not in trouble. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy just wants to speak to you." The fashionista said.

…

…

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" The crimson-eyed boy exclaimed in a gaping surprise.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**[Kurogasa]**

* * *

After arriving in Vale, Kurogasa and Weiss decided to stay at a hotel for the time being until their enrollment at Beacon Academy. After dropping off their luggage at their hotel room, the two siblings decided to do a bit of sightseeing.

"Finally, out of the house for good…" Kurogasa sighed with his hands folded behind his head.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she looked through her jars of powdered Dust, "Yes, Kuro, we're finally out." She said.

"Hey, think of it this way, we can do whatever we want without your old man breathing over our necks," Kurogasa said.

"Do you ever act your age, Kuro?" Weiss inquired.

"Of course I do, I'm just more rebellious is all."

The heiress sighed, "Why do I even bother asking…"

"C'mon, Weiss, this is the first time in a long time that I actually feel… free." Kurogasa said as he placed his hands down and looked up at the sky. "I can actually be myself for once."

"So, all the other times we've been together, you _weren't_ yourself?"

"I didn't mean it like that…" Kurogasa sighed. "It's just I'm not whenever I'm around _him_."

Weiss paused at what her adopted brother meant, "Well, if you're up to it… how about we go explore the city? We still have time before Beacon Academy's first semester."

"Sure, I'd like that." Kurogasa smiled a bit, "Besides, I… do kinda owe for… ruining those pastries when the White Fang attacked. And… I wanna spend more time with you…" He blushed shyly.

The white-haired girl smiled at him and patted his head, "You're really sweet, Kuro. That's what makes you the best little brother a girl can ask for… even if you do tend to annoy me."

"Heh, love ya too sis." He scoffed good-naturedly.

While the two siblings were about to head out into the town, a small blue light erupted from above the skies of Vale as a winged creature emerged from a swirling vortex of energy.

"**Must kill Kamen Rider…"** The creature growled.

* * *

**[Later that Day…]**

* * *

Weiss and Kurogasa gasped in surprise as they took in the sights and smells of Vale.

"This is incredible! So many people! So many shops! So much culture!" Weiss nearly squealed with joy as her eyes sparkled for no reason whatsoever. "Ah, this is vastly different from Atlas!"

Behind her, Kurogasa looked at the girl with a dry and slightly embarrassed expression. _'And there she goes again…'_

"Hey," Weiss looked back at her adopted brother with a pointed look, "You were thinking something rude, weren't you?"

"Eh? No, of course not." Kurogasa said sheepishly.

The heiress gave the boy a small glare then turned her nose up, "Well, in any case, I'm going to go and browse through these shops. We'll meet back at the hotel in two hours." She brought up her Scroll and displayed the time. "It'll be around lunchtime so we'll have plenty of time to ourselves until then."

"Alright. Just… be careful."

Weiss smiled as she patted Kurogasa's head, "I should be saying that to you, little brother. After all, you're the reckless one." She teased. Kurogasa tried to bite her hand but she retracted back quickly. "Take care and try not to get in any trouble." She said while waving goodbye to the boy as she left him to his own devices.

"Geez, easier said than done…" He sighed before walking off. "What can I do?"

Meanwhile, a teenage girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes along with a pair of long brown rabbit ears was walking down a separate sidewalk.

She wore a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected.

This is Velvet Scarlatina, the shy and timid member of Team CFVY.

In her left hand, she held her Scroll and on the screen is a picture of Kurogasa. Her current mission assigned to her by Professor Ozpin. She looked from her Scroll then back to the person in front of her.

"That's him." Velvet said to herself. She had to pull it together. As a Faunus, she had been discriminated by others even in her school. Her lower classmen even abuse her. It was like Coco said in her rather crude sense of manners. If you don't grab life by the balls then how can you expect to make a difference?

Composing herself, Velvet was about to approach the younger boy to ask him to come along… before her ears caught an unnoticeable sound above her.

"Huh?" The rabbit Faunus blinked in confusion before she looked up, spotting a small speck in the sky. While normal humans wouldn't be able to see it unless their Semblance was related to eyesight, Faunus had no such limitations. While she wasn't a bird Faunus, she could definitely tell that the creature flying above the city was not normal. "What is that?" She wondered aloud.

Her sudden question drew Kurogasa's attention to Velvet, who seemed surprised at first before he followed her line of sight to the flying creature above.

The creature seemed to take notice of the boy… and dived right down towards him.

"WHOA!" Kurogasa cried out as he dodges to the side. "What the- ehh!? The Bat Imagin!?" The moment the words left his mouth, the creature landed on the asphalt and turned to face the surprised boy and the bewildered Faunus. It is revealed to be a bat-like creature colored a dark purple while wearing an outfit befitting a stereotypical vampire.

"**So you are the Kamen Rider that I seek. I'll gladly rid this world of you with my own hands."** The Bat Imagin said.

"Dammit, of all times, why now!?" Kurogasa groaned. "The only one that can beat him is…" He muttered. He then focused his Aura as he glowed before a belt materialized on his waist. It was a silver-black belt with the buckle looking like a train intersection wheel with two lines of color, a green line and a yellow line, with a switch on top that looks as if it can slide with a press of a finger. On the left side of the belt is a card case.

"Alright, let's do this!" He said, before taking out the card showing the green line. He pushed the lever back and it played a flute tune with low humming music for a background sound. "Henshin!" He shouted before slotting the card into the Driver and the hinge turned to the green line to form the 'A' logo.

**ALTAIR FORM!**

Two railroads of energy circled around his shoulders before a black bodysuit formed and the railroad energy attached to his body forming green armor with yellow railroad tracks. His mask had yellow railroad tracks too until two bullheads came down while there was the sound of a bull mooing. His eyes were green lenses formed by the bullheads and now he has three crescent horns on his head.

He became Kamen Rider Zeronos.

"Saisho ni te o ku… O-re wa ka-na-ri tsuyoi!"

"What?" Velvet inclined her head in confusion since she didn't know about Japanese.

"**Zeronos…"** The Imagin growled as it produced a rapier-like sword. **"This just makes my job that much easier."**

Zeronos attaches the handle to the blade with the tip of the triangle aligned to the blade. The ZeroGasher then grows, almost tripling in size before pulling it out. With a war cry, he charged towards the Bat Imagin.

The monster quickly takes to the skies to avoid the green Rider's charge before it swooped down and slashed Zeronos from behind, causing sparks to fly from his armor. **"This is what I have to face? You're still such a child!"** The Bat Imagin taunted as it swooped down to attack again.

Zeronos flips the handle around and attaches it to the Blade perpendicularly. He then pulls back on the blade to open up the 'bow' component of the weapon to switch to bow mode. The Bowgun then increases in size before firing at point-blank range, hitting the Bat Imagin on the mark.

The Imagin landed roughly on the ground with a groan as steam erupted from the impact area of the energy bolt that struck it. **"Ite…!"** It growled in pain as it recovered.

"Still think I'm a kid?" Kurogasa taunted. "I may have just gotten these powers, but I still know a thing or two about Kamen Riders and their enemies."

The Bat Imagin looked ready to kill the Rider… before its eyes landed on the frightened and shocked Velvet. **"Then it's time to change the game!"** With a growl, it took off towards the Faunus.

"LOOK OUT!" Kurogasa shouted.

Before Velvet could react, the monster had grabbed the girl by the waist and carried her off into the air as she released a terrified cry.

"**Try and stop me now, Rider!"** The Bat Imagin taunted as it held Velvet hostage with a sword over her throat. **"But if you do then this girl's blood will be on your hands."**

"Damn you…" Kurogasa growled.

The Bat Imagin laughed mockingly at the Kamen Rider as it tightened its hold on Velvet, who released a small 'eep' of fear. **"What will you do now, shonen? Will you stand there like a statue or will you attack me? Come on! Show me that strength you boasted before!"**

The rabbit Faunus watched in terror as the Kamen Rider held his ground and lowered his weapon.

"**Give up? Then allow me to put you out of your misery!"** With a wave of its sword, the Bat Imagin prepared to pierce the frozen Zeronos in his heart.

"DENEEEEEEEEEEEB!"

Just before the Imagin could strike the Rider down… a green specter emerged from Zeronos as it reformed into a being that Kurogasa knew by heart as the partner of the current Rider he had become.

It resembled a humanoid crow tengu outfitted in shinobi attire and its hands seemed to be mechanical with the fingers designed as gun barrels.

This is Deneb, the Imagin partner of Kamen Rider Zeronos.

"**I have heard your cries for help and I'm here to assist!"** Deneb declared as he punched the bewildered Bat Imagin in the face and quickly took Velvet from it. **"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should I make some food to help you feel better?"**

"Oi, Deneb! No time for that! We gotta beat this Imagin! And if you're asking, no I'm not Yuuto."

Deneb blinked several times before tapping his fist into his open palm, **"Ah! I understand now! You must be one of the new kouhai that has inherited Yuuto-tachi's powers!"**

"Something like that," Kurogasa said, before taking out the card and flipped it over, revealing the yellow side. "Koi!" He said, before pulling the tab, replaying the song.

"**Ryokai!"** Deneb nodded as he stood behind Zeronos with his arms crossed in front of him. Kurogasa then inserted the yellow side into the Zeronos Driver.

**VEGA FORM!**

Deneb first placed his hands on Kurogasa's shoulders leaving it there as his black outfit enveloped him and disappeared going inside Kurogasa's body. The green lenses disappeared and five pointers glided across the tracks of his face, before combining to form a drill. which spun before spreading apart to form a star faceplate with red eyes, additional armor was added to his chest and Deneb's face appeared on said chest as well as a black cape flew out of his back.

A brief aura pulsed from the new Zeronos as he took hold of the ZeroGasher, reforming it into its sword mode, which he holds with one hand then swipes it with a grunt. The force alone cracked the asphalt beneath the Rider's feet.

"**Impossible!"** The Bat Imagin snarled.

**"It's improbable!"** Deneb corrected.

"**Who cares!"** It retorted as it charged at the possessed Rider.

**"I don't think so!"** Deneb swung the ZeroGasher hard and slashed the Bat Imagin again, making sparks fly from the attack as the monster fell to the ground in pain.

"_Deneb! Finish it!"_ Kurogasa mentally told the Imagin possessing his body.

"**Understood!"** Deneb nodded as he pressed the button on the Driver.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Removing the card from the buckle, Deneb slots it into the ZeroGasher as yellow electricity pulsed around the blade.

**"No! I won't be killed here!" **The Bat Imagin shouted as it tried to fly off.

"**It's useless!/**_It's useless!_**"** Deneb and Kurogasa exclaimed in unison as Zeronos took hold of his charged weapon then swung the large sword as a yellow V-shaped projectile left the blade. It flew right towards the Bat Imagin, who could only cry out in fear as the attack struck the monster, causing the Imagin to erupt in a violent explosion.

With the Imagin destroyed, Zeronos took off the belt around his waist as the armor vanished with Deneb separating from the Rider.

"**Farewell, for now, shonen-dono," **Deneb said to Kurogasa as he and the Zeronos Belt vanished into thin air.

"Phew…" Kurogasa sighed in relief. "Wow… I actually got to meet Deneb." He chuckled. He then looked towards Velvet who looked surprised. "Uh… you okay?"

The rabbit squeaked in surprise before timidly nodding, "Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thank you." She said as she stood up, brushing the dirt off her combat outfit. Once she was done, Velvet looked at the boy. "Are you… Kurogasa Kururugi?"

"Yeah, that's me." He blinked, pointing at himself. "Were you looking for me?"

"I am. It's because the headmaster of Beacon Academy wants to speak with you." Velvet replied.

…

…

…

…

"Eh?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**[Orion]**

* * *

"Alright, if we take a right then we should be- GACK!" Jaune said as he smacked face-first into the door of a Dust store.

"Found it," Orion said dryly.

"Ow…" The younger blonde twin groaned.

Orion chuckled as he helped Jaune back up to his feet, "Well, look on the bright side, Jaune," he said while patting his fellow blonde's back. "At least you're good with directions."

"Next time… you hold the map…" Jaune said as he massaged his aching nose.

"Relax, bro," The cap-wearing teen smirked as he pushed the door open, allowing Jaune and himself to enter the store. "Besides, it's not like anything bad is going to happen."

Meanwhile, a green portal opened in a separate area of Vale within a warehouse as a monstrous creature stepped out into the darkened building.

"**Target… confirmed. Mission: Kill Kamen Rider."**

With that said, the creature disappeared in a burst of speed as it began its mission to track down its target.

* * *

**[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

Traversing through the busy streets of Vale's business district is a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick.

He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes are pure white, showing that he is physically blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

His name is Fox Alistair, the blind, mute, and wisecracking member of Team CFVY.

After Ozpin ordered Team CFVY to locate four specific teenage boys, Coco had given him the task to find Orion Arc.

Easier said than done considering there were plenty of blondes in Vale. Plus, he couldn't really tell if the person he was looking for is actually there.

Fox mentally sighed as he used his Ada device to track the Arc twin down.

The world around him became nothing more than a shroud of darkness until he could see the steps and vibrations of every person that passed him on the sidewalk. It was ironic that he was using echolocation when he isn't even a bat Faunus but he can't complain that it allows him to 'see' things from his own perspective, despite his blindness.

Though the question remained… how was he going to track down his target? It's not like he's gonna bump right into him.

The moment he turned the corner of a street, Fox smacked right into a plate of steel that sent the copper-colored boy to the ground.

Ow… were the thoughts of the blind martial artist.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice spoke to him.

Fox nodded as he stood back up on his feet. His Ada device released an echo wave that revealed a detailed outline of the person he bumped into.

Strange… their outline resembled the person he was looking for.

"You gonna say something, dude?" The person in front of Fox asked.

While he could use his Telepathy, Fox preferred to use it only with those he trusted. He took out his Scroll and typed away at it then showed it to the person.

"I'm mute and can't see. Plus, I only rely on my hearing to see?" The person repeated the words on the Scroll. "Oh, my bad. So… what's your name?"

Fox typed away on his Scroll and showed it.

"Fox Alistair? Well, nice to meet you. I'm Orion Arc."

Fox's eyes widened before he quickly typed away on his Scroll and was about to show it to Orion to confirm his identity until…

***BOOOOOOM***

A large explosion ripped the peaceful atmosphere as Fox and Orion followed the source to see a strange creature reminiscent of an insect with a long claw for the right hand, fangs that can rip through steel, and a thick exoskeleton including a shield for the left arm.

This is the Sepultura Worm.

Fox brought out his weapon, Sharp Retribution, his elbow bladed weapon and immediately charged at the monster without any hesitation.

"Wait, Fox, don't!" Orion shouted, but to no avail. "Dammit!" He cursed before his Aura glowed and a sort of bracer appeared on his left wrist. "Come! TheBee Zecter!"

A small portal opened above Orion and out flew a mechanical wasp as it hovered right in front of the blonde teen, who took hold of it and placed it on the bracer before saying, "Henshin!" With a turn of TheBee Zecter…

**HENSHIN!**

Yellow hexagons of energy came out from the Rider Brace and enveloped him until he completely donned in his armor.

It follows the black bodysuit custom. The torso armor is just as blocky as Kabuto's, but the center is decorated with several black hexagons much like a honeycomb. His shoulder armor is silver and sticks outward over his shoulders like insect wings, but the rest of his shoulder is yellow and rounded with vents on the sides. Both shoulders sport black disks, the left one decorated with a bee symbol. His arms are covered with more segmented steel, looking more like a hindrance than a held. Mounted on his left wrist was his Zecter, looking like a bee ready to fly up and sting someone. His helmet is like the others, silver steel but his faceplate is dominated by a black visor shaped like several hexagons put together with a pair of horns or antennae rising up from the top.

This is Kamen Rider TheBee in his Masked Form.

TheBee pounded his fists together as he took off after Fox to engage the Worm in battle.

The Sepultura Worm noticed the Huntsman-in-training as well as the approaching Rider. It released a chattering noise as it brought up its claw and slashed at Fox, who narrowly avoided it by flipping over the attack and retaliating with a back kick.

"Fox, stay back!" Orion commanded. "This thing's a Worm!"

Fox tilted his head in confusion but before he had a chance to use his Telepathy to ask what the Rider meant, the Worm suddenly moved faster than he could think as the copper-haired boy was bashed in the face by the Worm's shield, sending him crashing through the window of a cafe.

"A Clock Up." Orion gritted. "Looks like I got no choice."

Flipping the wings over, the gears on the outer armor began turning, loosening up the pieces while green electricity crackled along his body. "Cast Off!" He shouted as he turned TheBee around.

**CAST OFF!**

The pieces then shot off, hitting the Sepultura Worm while Fox looked to see Orion in his Rider Form.

**CHANGE: WASP!**

In Rider form, TheBee was smaller, having discarded the bulky outer armor. The torso armor looked much like a bee's abdomen and shoulder plates looked like white insect wings. His arms and legs sported thin armor, but nowhere near the grade of protection the previous suit hand. On his left wrist, his ZECTer had extended its stinger, looking like a wrist-mounted harpoon. His helmet was striped yellow and black, the yellow pieces resembling the face of a hornet or wasp with a large pair of black eyes. From the forehead rose, a pair of antennae and in the center of the forehead were three red stones in a triangle position.

"Alright, ugly!" The Rider shouted as he began to pop his knuckles in a threatening manner. "I don't know why you're here or what you want but you're about to get a major beatdown!" He then placed his hand on the side of the belt before running across it. "Clock Up!"

**CLOCK UP!**

To the naked eye, it looked as though TheBee and the Worm had simply turned invisible, save for faint appearances of their outlines as two blurs clashed back and forth in a shower of sparks. However, in the realm of Clock Up, the Rider was engaging his foe in a round of fisticuffs since his current form was more attuned to brawling with his fists.

TheBee crossed his arms to block a blow from the Worm before he countered with a right hook across the monster's hideous face. In retaliation, it swung its claw at the Rider, sending sparks flying from his chest armor. The resulting blow knocked both fighters out of Clock Up as they landed several feet from each other.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Fox's Ada device finally located both Rider and Worm when they arrived out of Clock Up. His thoughts were filled with worry for the older Arc twin but somehow he felt that the blonde would be able to win.

"Alright, you Worm bastard…" Orion growled as he staggered to his feet. "This is the end!" He said, before pressing the button on TheBee's abdomen.

**RIDER STING!**

Tachyon energy began to pulse around the stinger of the Zecter. With a war cry, TheBee charged at the Worm, who tried to bring up its shield as a way to stop the Rider and protect itself. However, once Orion punched with the stinger, the tachyon energy transferred to the Worm, shocking it, before exploding in a huge blaze of fire.

With the threat neutralized, TheBee Zecter flew off the bracer, canceling Orion's transformation as it flew back into the Space-Time Continuum while the bracer on the Arc twin's wrist disappeared.

Orion panted as he felt the drain of his Aura as well as his Semblance, "I… am never getting used to that."

_"That was impressive,"_ Fox said… in Orion's mind? _"I have not felt a Semblance unique such as yours."_

"Whoa, Jiminy Cricket!?" Orion asked out of the blue. "Are you talking to me in my head?"

_"Yes. It's my own Semblance." _Fox answered. _"I'm mute and cannot speak in any other way."_

"Wait, Fox? That was you? Aww…" Orion deflated. "Well, what'd you need to say to me?"

_"The Headmaster wants to speak with you."_

"Oh?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**[Orpheus]**

* * *

In a simple hotel room, a large lump rested beneath a mountain of blankets and pillows as a familiar redheaded girl approached the lump.

She started poking it with a finger, "Orpheus…" A melodic voice spoke softly. "Time to wake up."

An irritated groan was all she received, "Don't wanna…" A muffled voice said beneath the bedding pile.

Pyrrha sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, "Come on, Orphee."

Faster than the speed of sound, the girl's auburn-haired cousin sat up with a comically angry face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

Pyrrha giggled, "But it's so cute." She teased her cousin, who she treated like a brother.

"Maybe when we were kids, but not now! I'm a grown man!"

"We're still growing." Pyrrha corrected.

"In more ways than one…" Orpheus muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Orpheus said before getting out of bed. "I'm getting breakfast!"

"Wait, Orphee!"

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"But-"

"END OF DISCUSSION!" The young musician exclaimed as he opened the door and slammed it shut… before coming back in several seconds later. "I just realized that I'm still in my pajamas…"

"I tried to tell you," Pyrrha offered with an awkward smile. "But your stubbornness wouldn't listen."

"S-S-Shut up!"

LINE BREAK

"Looks like someone needed their coffee this morning." Pyrrha giggled as the two were walking on the sidewalk.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." Orpheus rolled his eyes.

The two were dressed in casual clothes to prevent people from recognizing them in their combat gear since they didn't want anybody to hound them for their celebrity status.

Orpheus was dressed in a stark white high-collared shirt, a pair of tan pants, and dark grey shoes with his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. Pyrrha was dressed in a bright yellow sundress with a white sun hat and light blue sandals. Her hair was out of its normal ponytail and was left to flow down like a sea of red. The girl held her hands behind her back as she leaned forward a bit, "Come on, Orphee, I'm only teasing you."

"I told you to stop with that nickname," Orpheus said in mild irritation. "And I thought that _I_ was a people person…" He grumbled.

"Well, you need to loosen up."

"This coming from the girl, who has had no social status save for her family." The young man deadpanned. "Also, why the summer dress? You know that thing is gonna get caught in the wind, right?"

"Better than being in my armor. Besides, it makes me anonymous. At least for now."

"Yet you still carry your spear and shield…" He deadpanned.

To prove his point, he gestured to the collapsed forms of Pyrrha's weapons, Milo and Akouo, which rested upon her back. Pyrrha's cheeks burned a bit pink before she countered, "S-so! You're carrying your weapon too!"

Orpheus looked down to see his lyre, Lyrical Relevance, resting on his hip. "Point taken." He replied.

"I guess old habits die hard," Pyrrha said. "So? What are we doing today?"

"Well, since we have the city to ourselves, I thought we could maybe browse through a few stores and maybe check out some of the local delicacies here in Vale."

Before Pyrrha could respond, a small gust of wind blew in their general directions, moving their hair and… lifting up the girl's dress a bit too high.

"GACK!" Orpheus gaped when he caught sight of his cousin's… unmentionables. _'Dang it! Why now!?' _he cried out in his thoughts, turning away.

"...you saw, didn't you," Pyrrha muttered.

"Uh, no! Nope! I totally didn't! I _totally _didn't see your frilly pink panties- Omp!" The auburn-haired teen quickly covered his mouth after saying that last part. _'Me and my big mouth…'_

"Orpheus…"

"Yes…?" Orpheus gulped and he swore he saw her Aura rushing out of her body like she was a Saiyan! "Please… have mercy…" He pleaded.

"Sorry, but you shall receive none," Pyrrha said as she popped her knuckles.

While Orpheus was getting his punishment from his cousin, a green vortex opened in a separate area further away from the two as a shadowed being stepped out.

"**Game… start."** A voice tinged with a sort of cybernetic hue spoke as it advanced into the city to find its target.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Ow…" Orpheus muffled as his face was really swollen and puffed so bad, one can barely see his eyes and mouth while smoke billowed from the many lumps.

"Hmph!" Pyrrha huffed as she stormed past her cousin. "That's what you get, you pervert."

"I'm sorry…" The young man groaned.

"Then don't look at me that way. Seriously, I thought you were better than that."

"Can you blame me!? Any blue-blooded male would stare! It's in our DNA!" Orpheus retorted. "And it's not my fault that you wore something like that!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"You're my cousin!" She said. "I don't want people thinking we're-"

"Wha-, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Nuh-uh! No way!" He said, blushing heavily while waving his hands frantically. "Where did this even come from!?"

Pyrrha's cheeks turned the same shade as her hair as she fiddled with her hands, "I, um, read it… in a book… about how a man was in love with his cousin and sought to marry her. And… people have been talking that… you and me… were… you know…" She stuttered.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Orpheus shouted in surprise. "Why would I- NO! That's just wrong!"

"How do you think _I_ feel!?" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"I mean, it would be super weird! Not to say you aren't pretty because… you definitely are pretty. B-But that's not the point! There's no way that's gonna happen! Never! Ever!"

"R-right! Never ever!" Pyrrha hastily agreed.

"Yeah! Now c'mon! We're gonna do stuff that's totally not like dating!" Orpheus said before marching off in a hurry.

"Ah, wait for me, Orphee!" The redhead called out to her cousin.

"IT'S NOT ORPHEE! IT'S ORPHEUS!" He yelled and was about to scold the girl for using his childhood nickname until his survival instincts warned him of danger, forcing him to wrap his arms around a surprised Pyrrha as they dove behind a car to avoid an energy wave that struck the wall they had been standing beside.

"What was-" Pyrrha wondered.

"**Found you, Kamen Rider."** A voice spoke, drawing the cousins' attention to a humanoid dragon clad in jet black armor with a golden right arm that held a fang-like sword.

This is the Dark Graphite Bugster.

"Graphite?" Orpheus gasped in shock.

"**Let's play a game. Will I defeat you or will you do so to me?"** Dark Graphite said as he swung his sword, sending another energy wave at Orpheus and Pyrrha.

"Watch out!" Orpheus shouted, tackling Pyrrha to the ground, as the energy missed. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright Graphite," Orpheus said as he stood up. "I'm gonna make this short." He said before his Aura glowed and a belt materialized. it resembles somewhat like a GameBoy Advance but the left side looked like a chainsaw while it had the standard A and B button.

**BUGGLE DRIVER ZWEI!**

He then pulled out from his pocket, what appeared to be a game cartridge which was black with neon green highlights and it had a picture of various armored warrior silhouettes. "As much as I don't like the bastard, this thing is just too OP and badass to use." He said, before pressing the button.

**KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**

A dramatic tune played before Orpheus pressed the A button and standby music akin to rave music played. "Henshin!" He said, before inserting the Gashat into the Buggle Driver Zwei and pressing the button.

**GASHATTO… BUGGLE UP…**

**TEN WO TSUKAME RIDER! (WOW!) KIZAME CHRONICLE! IMA KOSO TOKI WA KIWAMARERI! (WOW!)**

As that happened, a green holographic screen was seen above Orpheus as the Roman Numerals from I to XII appeared in front of him, like that of a clock. Once the numerals ended at twelve, the edges of the green screen crackled with electricity before coming down on him to form his armor.

In Orion's place is a warrior that bore a resemblance to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid if he were given a black, green, and white color scheme. He had a waistcoat that barely hid his legs, bulky shoulder pads with lightning protrusions, a crown-like headpiece on his helmet, a set of buttons on the right side of his chest, spiky 'anime hair', and his eyes seemed to radiate a sort of mental disorder that would leave many believing that he was insane.

"A new form…?" Pyrrha said with slight awe.

"**Cronus…"** Graphite growled. **"I've been looking for a chance to destroy that bastard. Too bad you had to turn into him."**

Orpheus remained silent before looking to Pyrrha. "This will only take a second." He said, placing his hands on the A and B button.

"Wha-"

**PAUSE**

At that, everything around him except for him, came to a stop, stopping time itself. Orpheus then walked over to Graphite before pressing the button.

**KIMEWAZA…**

**CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**

Green energy began to pulse around the Dark Rider's foot. With a scoff, Cronus struck the Bugster with a reverse roundhouse kick as a holographic clockwork appeared beneath his feet, the hands moving in tandem with his counter-clockwise kick. The blow hit Graphite across the face. Once he did that, he walked back to where he stood and then with a press of a button on his Driver…

**RESTART**

Time resumed and Graphite was sent flying while exploding out of existence.

Cronus took a few breaths to relieve himself of his pent-up frustration and anger due to Pyrrha bringing up that bothersome nickname then removed the Gashat from the Driver, canceling his transformation as his belt and the Gashat vanished into thin air. In seconds, the boy was hit with a wave of exhaustion.

"Wait, what just happened?" Pyrrha wondered, before looking to her cousin. "Orpheus!" She cried out running over to him. "What happened? There was an explosion all of a sudden and-"

"I told ya… it was gonna take a second." Orpheus panted.

"What… what exactly did you do?" She asked, helping the young man keep his balance.

"Let's just say… I had a lot of time on my hands." He answered.

"Excuse me," A voice spoke out, drawing the attention of Orpheus and Pyrrha. Approaching the duo is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. The weapon itself looked to be a large greatsword that was bigger than the young man himself.

This is Yatsuhashi Daichi of Team CFVY.

"Uh… yes?" Orpheus gulped. "Can we help you?"

"Apologies, I do not mean to frighten you," Yatsuhashi said like the gentle giant he appeared to be. "I'm simply looking for an Orpheus Rhythm. By any chance, are you him?"

Pyrrha stood protectively in front of her cousin, "What do you want with him?" She demanded.

Yatsuhashi brought up his hands in a soothing manner. "Oh, it is not me that needs him but the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I was simply tasked with finding him."

…

…

…

…

"Wait, what?" Orpheus said in surprise.

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**[Ballroom]**

* * *

After the flashback ended, Kurogasa and Orion looked at each other in surprise.

"Wait, why'd we see Orpheus's?" Orion asked.

"Well, we did say it was a fourth wall flashback…" Kurogasa replied with a shrug. "I don't know, I'm not Deadpool. Anyway, after that, Velvet took me to meet Ozpin and he expressed his interest in having me join the Academy. I told him that I had already accepted before and he said that he would be proud to have me aboard."

"Huh, he said the same thing to me as well," Orion admitted. "And no doubt the others were given the same speech."

"You know he's gonna use us as pieces in his fight against Salem, right?" Kurogasa said dryly.

"Oh, big time." The blonde agreed with a nod.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" The two Riders turned to see Yang holding/hugging Ruby, who looked anything but pleased.

"Cut it out!" Ruby complained before suddenly she punched Yang in the face then they entered what could be called a fighting dust cloud with random limbs popping out in different locations and what might be considered a cat meowing.

Blake and Aaron sweatdropped at the scene along with Kurogasa and Orion.

"Well, this is… weird," Aaron said while _now_ dressed in black pajama pants.

Blake nods her head in agreement, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

The girl was interrupted by a familiar obnoxious voice. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" The voice belonged to Weiss, who was dressed in a light blue nightdress with her hair let down.

"Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang shouted at once.

Ruby quickly intervened. "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" She reminded quietly.

"Oh, so now you're on my side!" Weiss shouted.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby retorted.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang demanded.

Weiss stomped her foot in frustration. "She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake sighed, figuring she wouldn't be able to get any reading done tonight, she picks up the candle blew out the flame as the entire ballroom became silent.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights!?" Orpheus exclaimed from the other end of the room.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the end of the chapter! I hope you guys like the Riders that we picked out! If not, well, here's your chance to tell me in the comments which Riders to introduce in the next chapter.**

**GKC: Okay, before we close these notes, I've decided to play a little game here. It's called "Guess the Pairing". Fen and I decided that all four OCs will have their own mini-harems. We've yet to decide if it will be two or three ladies for them.**

**Fen: Ehehe… yeah, another harem has gone public for me. Lovely…**

**GKC: Oh, relax! I'm sure there are some people who want to see their favorite fan pairings like WhiteRose, Bumblebee, Checkmate, and all that.**

**Fen: Yeah, but I ain't holdin' my breath…**

**GKC: And you wonder why you get flamed… MOVING ON! Around the time of Volume 3, the four OCs will be part of the Vytal Festival. As such, they will be facing two teams in Team Battle and Pair Battle. We might include the Single Battle through some hack means to prevent the fated match between Yang and Mercury just for fun. So, as a result of that, I am hosting a Team Participation game. Just use the examples from the last chapter to create your own RWBY Team (don't forget the outfits, personality, and appearance).**

**Fen: And especially don't forget that these are Monty's rules so follow it to the letter.**

**GKC: That means no stupidly OP Semblances or Weapons! We, at least, managed to limit the characters so they aren't Gary Stus. So… yeah, don't do it.**

***Deadpool appears in a puff of smoke***

**DP: Hello! The Merc with a Mouth is here~!**

**Fen: Deadpool, what the hell are you doing here!? This isn't your show! Security!**

**DP: You forget, buddy! I'm Deadpool! **_**EVERYTHING**_** is my show. Don't believe me? Ask the numerous guest appearances I had with seanzilla115**

**Fen: BEGONE!**

***Deadpool teleports behind Fen and pokes his cheek***

**DP: Boop! BAM!**

***Teleports again beside GKC***

**DP: When ya gonna add some steamy bits? Or talk about those reviews you got?**

**GKC: Get out of here before I get Pinkie Pie in here.**

**DP: Oh, you had to play that card, huh?**

**GKC: Yep, now… *Turns Deadpool around and **_**literally**_** kicks him in the butt* GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!**

**DP: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOHOOHOOHOOEY!**

***Deadpool releases a Goofy-like cry as he is launched into the sky and disappears, leaving a twinkling star behind***

**Fen: ROLL THE PREVIEW CLIP! NOW!**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai… Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Ruby: **__Time to let my sweetheart do the talking!_

_**Orion:**__ I really hate this forest._

_**Jaune:**__ THIS IS NOT THE RELIC!_

**Next Time: **Into the Emerald Forest! Team Formation!

_**Ozpin:**__ From this day forth, you shall be known as…_

* * *

**GKC: And with that, we say to you… Peace out, everybody!**


	4. Into the Emerald Forest! Team Formation!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes! And I just read an interesting review from ThunderKnight: **_**"Is there going to be female OC for Female Riders and have a history with 1 of them in their past-life?"**_** That is actually a good question since we didn't really plan for any female Kamen Riders. Now this gives us the chance to implement them into this… but they won't appear right now. At least, maybe not until the next Volume or the one after.**

**Fen:** **Yeah, and even if we did, we have no idea who would be using the Female Rider powers.**

**GKC: Well, I've been having plans on that but for now, we'll save that information for later. In the meantime...**

**Both: Let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Into the Emerald Forest! Team Formation!

* * *

**[Beacon Academy]**

* * *

As the morning sun's rays gleamed through the windows of the ballroom, Lie Ren's eyes slowly opened to the sound of his childhood friend's voice.

"Good morning sleepy bug!" Nora said with a bright smile.

Ren sat up with a sigh, looking tired as Nora bounced around, repeatedly saying, "It's morning, it's morning, IT'S MORNING!" Nora said energetically.

Ren just groans as Nora began blabbering on and on about them going to Beacon together.

In the bathroom when he was brushing his teeth…

Back in the ballroom when he rolled up his sleeping bag…

In the cafeteria when he was eating his breakfast…

And now in the locker room where he was collecting his dual green bladed pistols that he named Stormflower. From what he was able to hear, Nora was talking about Teams being formed as well as bribing the headmaster.

"Can you imitate a Sloth?" Nora inquired.

"Nora!" Ren interrupted.

"Yes, Ren?" She asked.

Retracting his pistols into his sleeves, Ren glances at his best friend. "I don't think sloths make very much noise." He responded cooly.

"Which is perfect! Now no one will know we're together!" Nora cheered.

Ren rolled his eyes with a grin as he closed his locker. He gestures for the redhead to follow him, who does so with a sheepish grin on her face. "But not together, together." Nora quickly said.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang watched the duo leave with puzzled looks. "Wonder what those guys are so worked up about?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"Oh, who cares," Yang replied behind her younger sister. "So you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff," Ruby reached into her locker and pulled out Crescent Rose folded up. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She cuddles her instrument of death with a disturbing moan.

Yang decided to interrupt her. "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you need to meet new people and work together."

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby growled in annoyance as she slammed her weapon back into the locker, "First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And second, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

"But what about when we form teams?" The buxom blonde asked.

The young girl turned her back with her arms folded, looking slightly nervous. "Um… I don't know. I-I'll just be on your team or something."

"Maybe you should be on someone else's team…" Yang said as she plays with her hair.

"My dear sister, Yang," Ruby stepped up and pointed at the brawler, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

"I just thought that… I don't know, it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said.

"What the?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell' that's absolutely-!" Ruby shouted until Jaune finished for her.

"Ridiculous!" The blonde boy passed her, looking at a sheet of paper while Orion follows behind his twin brother. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would remember having to count that high." He passed by Weiss, who was engaged in a conversation with a red-haired girl with green eyes and decked out in female spartan-style armor with a young man with auburn hair and similar green eyes while decked out in a bard-like outfit.

Weiss ignored the bickering from the Arc twins then focused back on the redheads in front of her. "So Pyrrha have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" She asked. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself. Especially when you have your cousin, Orpheus with you." She gestured to the silent musician behind the Invincible Girl, who was currently tuning his harp.

"Hmm," Pyrrha cocked her head in thought then turned back to the heiress. "I'm not quite sure. Orpheus and I were planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Why are you bringing me into this conversation?" Her cousin questioned without even looking at the girls.

"Weiss, it's best not to try and get your hopes up this early." Kurogasa sighed.

"Hush you," Weiss said before she focused back on the two cousins with a charming smile. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." The white-haired girl suggested.

"Well, that would be wonderful," Pyrrha said with a smile.

Orpheus gave the redheaded girl a dry look, _'Why can't you ever say no…'_ He mentally said.

"Great!" Weiss chirped before adopting this scheming pose and manic smile in her head. _'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'_

"Weiss, you're doing that scheming face again…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Hush, you! You're ruining my moment!" She countered.

"You're weird," Orpheus said dryly.

"Excuse me!?"

"Okay, let's not get hostile this early in the morning," Kurogasa said, getting in between the two, before bowing to Pyrrha. "I'm sorry about my sister's attitude. She's… kinda sheltered." He laughed nervously.

Pyrrha giggled, "It's alright. I know the burdens of dealing with a sibling."

"I resent that remark, Pyrrha." Orpheus pointed out.

"Haha… uh, thanks for… understanding." He said as he looked away while… blushing?

"You know what else is great?" A familiar voice asked, snapping Weiss out of her plot for school domination until she noticed that it was Jaune Arc no less that spoke, leaning against Pyrrha's locker between the amazon and the heiress. He then gestured to himself with a grin. "Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meetcha."

Weiss folded her arms in annoyance. "You again?"

"Nice to meet you, Jaune," Pyrrha said, standing to the heiress's left.

"Yeah yeah," He gently pushed the redhead aside then stood next to Weiss, showing off his biceps by flexing his arms. "So Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

The heiress rested her forehead on her palm. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, what did I say about using cheesy pick-up lines." Another voice cut in, revealing it to be Orion Arc, who approached the group of teens with his weapon holstered on his back.

"And step away from my sister. Or I will do something very bad about your… lineage." Kurogasa threatened.

"Don't… threaten… my brother…" Orion warned the younger boy with a glare as Jaune wisely stepped back.

"He started it…" He scoffed, before backing off and gently pulled Weiss away, "C'mon, sis, let's go."

"Wha- Hey!" Weiss tried to protest but Kurogasa had already led the two out of the locker room.

"Well… that could've gone better." Orpheus said as he closed his locker and took his weapon along with his eyepiece. "We should go too, Pyrrha."

"Right," Pyrrha nodded before waving at Orion and Jaune. "It was nice meeting both of you." She said with a smile as she and her cousin left the locker room next.

"Yeah, same here," Orion said, before looking at Jaune and dragged his brother away. "C'mon lover boy."

"Ooh, where did I go wrong…? I thought dad said that women like confidence." Jaune groaned.

"Yeah, except you fail to realize that mom… scared dad a _lot_ when she was pregnant and when she got angry that one time that he forgot their anniversary." Orion pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" The younger Arc Twin said in realization. "I'm so screwed…"

"Ya think?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Ruby, Aaron, Kurogasa, Yang, and the Arc Twins along with the rest of the first-year students stand on silver tiles as they look at Professor Ozpin with his mug along with Glynda behind him with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The gray-haired headmaster explained.

Glynda approached the students. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby said with a worried look.

Ozpin walked back and forth while continuing his speech. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groaned upon hearing this.

Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby flinched at the realization before shouting. "WHAT!"

"See? I told you-!" Nora told Ren.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path… or you will die." Ozpin stated bluntly which causes Jaune to laugh nervously then gulp.

Aaron raised a hand and asked, "So, just to be clear… we can go all-out in the forest, correct? With no limitations?"

"That is correct," Ozpin answered.

"Ah. Well, this is gonna be fun." Aaron grinned.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path with several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked hesitantly raising a hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said.

Everyone got into their own fighting stance. One by one, they were launched into the air by the platforms that turned out to actually be spring launchers.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um… a question," Jaune asks, not noticing the number of students being launched increasing, "So, this landing… strategy… thing… Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin simply said.

"Oh, uh, I see… So did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked as more students were launched. Nora was launched into the sky, giggling madly as she flew through the air. Ren followed seconds after with a tired sigh.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOHOOHOOHOOEY~!" Kurogasa shouted as he was the next to be flung into the air.

Aaron chuckled in amusement at how the younger boy screamed like a certain Disney character before he too was launched into the air with an excited shout.

Before Yang launched, she put on a pair of aviator sunglasses and gave a wink to her baby sister before she took off into the sky. Ruby only sighed at her sister's antics before she was launched as well.

"Uh-huh… Yeah," Came Jaune's intelligent reply, "So, just what exactly is a landing strategYYYYYYY!"

Jaune was sent sailing through the air screaming while Ozpin and Glynda watched with the former having an amused smirk, sipping his coffee, while the latter had a disapproving glare.

* * *

**[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

Watching the Initiation progressing from above, Azrael held the Kaijin Gallery in his white-gloved hands. Yellow eyes focused intently on the soaring forms of the four Riders that had so far been a hint of amusement.

"Hm, it seems I'll have to up the stakes on this little game." He said while opening the tome to reveal different images of weak monsters as well as strong monsters. He scanned through the pages before he stopped on a particular year that featured several monsters based on mythological beings.

"Hm, these are perfect. Let's cause a little chaos and despair." Azrael chuckled with a mad grin as the Kaijin Gallery began to glow a menacing purple.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Over the skies of the Emerald Forest, not a peep was heard, save for the faint caw of a passing bird… until a red blur smashed right through it as a voice cried, "Birdie, no!"

Each student began their landing strategies. Ruby ended up firing off several shots from Crescent Rose, allowing the recoil to slow her descent before she unfolded the scythe's blade, hooking it around tree branches to swing her to a stop, rolling as she met the ground.

Weiss was using her glyphs to bounce across the treetops, lowering herself down to the forest floor.

Ren used his Stormflower's blades to grip a tree's trunk, carving the wood as he spirals until he met his own clean landing. As he dusted himself off, he heard the cheerful laughter of Yang above him.

Yang was using her Ember Celica's shotgun shells to propel herself further in the air, bouncing across the treetops with a few graceful flips and then bounced across tree trunks before tucking and rolling, grinning as she walked off saying, "Nailed it."

Pyrrha was bashing straight through trees with her shield, Akouo until she landed on a larger branch. She quickly gathered her bearings, using her javelin, Milo, in its rifle form, glancing around with the scope. She saw the flailing form of Jaune in the air, and twisted the rifle in her palm, shifting it to javelin form.

She raised her thumb up in the air to gauge the distance and then threw it. All that was heard was the sound of an impact and Jaune's call of "Thank you…"

The redhead let out a small wave and called back out in reply, "I'm sorry!"

"...uwhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kurogasa shouted as he came flying in before tumbling hard on the ground. "OW! DOH! GAH! EEE! AHH! OOF! OOMPH!" he cried out each time he hit the ground while tumbling before face planting and skidding on said ground to a stop. "…ow…"

Meanwhile, Aaron was free-falling from the sky as he activated Blood Moon in its Strike Mode. The fingers of the gauntlets became wicked claws as the boots sprouted three talons with a claw on the back of the ankle. The former White Fang member spun his body around as he entered the treeline and grabbed onto the bark of a strong oak tree. The claws and talons digging into the wood with hardly any trouble as he slid down until he was about a yard from the ground. With a small grunt, he flips back off the tree and landed on his feet with a grin. "Nailed it." He said.

Orpheus brought up his harp, Lyrical Relevance, and ran his fingers along the strings that glowed an icy blue. In a split second, a literal slide made of ice appeared as the musician slid down the icy surface like a certain prehistoric cartoon character. Once he made it to the ground, he looked back up at the ice slide then said, "Yabadabadoo." He smirked.

Orion brought out his giant sword, Lunar Divide, and simply… tanked right through every tree that got in his way. The weight of his sword along with his seemingly unnatural strength plowed past branches and bark as if it were wet tissue paper until he landed like a comet on the earth. Standing up, he leaned back to pop… his back then shouldered his sword with a large goofy grin. "That was fun." He laughed.

With a familiar silver-eyed girl, Ruby was running through the forests thinking, _'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find...'_

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby called out as she ran. She mentally cried in her head, _'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad. Oh, what if I can't find her or if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune. He's nice, he's funny. I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh, what about Blake! So mysterious so calm, plus she likes books! Oh, then again I don't think I can hold a conversation with her. There's also Aaron… but I don't really know him that well. Oh, there's also Orion, he's super nice and pretty cut- ACK! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Uh, who else? Oh, Kurogasa! He seemed cool, plus he's around my age. Though… I don't think we'll be able to work well together.' _She shook her head to focus on the task. _'Alright there's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Aaron, Orion, Kurogasa, and-'_ Ruby's thoughts stopped as she skids to a halt to see Weiss Schnee.

Ruby was about to smile before Weiss turned around and walked away, "Wait, where are you going?!" She lightly kicked the ground in disappointment. "We're supposed to be teammates."

Weiss kept walking around pushing away bushes and branches only to stop to see Jaune hanging from a tree, who waved at the heiress with a nervous grin.

Weiss turns around again, walking past Ruby but not before grabbing her by her hood dragging her and saying, "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby cried as she waved her hands in the air.

"Hey wait, come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she walked up to the tree. "Do you have any spots left for your team?"

"Very funny," Jaune said as he crossed his arms before a small smile slid onto his face.

Pyrrha smiled in return.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Ooooh, ow, ow, ow, damn this hurts!" Kurogasa groaned in pain, rolling around on the ground slowly. As the boy continued to wallow in agony, several glowing red eyes watched from the shadows of the forest's foliage. A few bestial growls and hungry snarls entered Kurogasa's ears, drawing his attention to the woods.

Coming out of the foliage were the Creatures of Grimm, specifically, a pack of Beowolves that was led by an Alpha Beowolf. The werewolf-like monsters growled and howled at the human as they approached him with drooling maws.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kurogasa freaked out as he managed to get up and hobbled away as fast as he could. "Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day!"

The Alpha Beowolf howled a command as the rest of the pack followed after the fleeing boy.

"Why did I have to draw the short end of the stiiiiick!?" He wailed as he kept running.

One of the Beowolves lunged at the boy with a swipe of its claws, trying to take Kurogasa's head off his shoulders. But Kurogasa managed to block with Kage Ryuujin as he tried to push it off. "Get! Off! You! Mangy! Mutt!" He shouted before kicking the Beowolf. He then switched it to Rifle Mode and shot its head off.

Two more Beowolves tried to pounce on the adopted Schnee boy.

Kurogasa aimed and shot _their_ heads off too. He managed to stand up as a fourth like lunged at him. He quickly switched his weapon to Katana mode and sliced it in half.

The Alpha Beowolf growled and quickly ordered its pack to swarm the human boy with unrelenting numbers. However, before the pack could attack, several arrows formed from ice, fire, earth, and lightning struck the Beowolves, killing them in a barrage of elemental fury.

"Looks like you needed my help," A voice stated. Entering from the foliage was Orpheus, who had his weapon currently in its Assault Mode.

"Glad to see _you_ here." Kurogasa sighed as he managed to relax. "I didn't have the best landing… oh, my back."

"Huh, I just did a Flintstones for my landing," Orpheus commented as he shot a lightning arrow at a Beowolf that tried to attack him without even looking at it. "All you did was just rehearse a Jackass scene."

"Oh shut up, I couldn't help it, okay?" Kurogasa growled. "Let's just go before more Grimm crawl up our ass…" He said, before limping off.

Orpheus rolled his eyes as he followed his new partner into the forest.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Helloooooo!" Yang called out to no one in particular as she made her way through the forest. "Is there anyone out there?" She had been walking for a good while now, her best guess possibly being about twenty minutes, and during that time in the Grimm-infested forest, she came across absolutely nothing. Yang was a bit irritated at Ozpin for his description of the forest since it sounded like a dangerous but exciting place.

"Helloooooooo!" The forest remained silent aside from a few animal noises calling out as the brawler stopped. "I'm getting bored here!"

'_Seriously, I figured I'd bump into something or someone by now.'_ She thought with a frown. The silence was broken by leaves rustling along with a branch snapping behind the brawler. "Is someone there?" She called out. Receiving no reply, she marched over to the bush that the sound came from and pushed the branches aside. "Ruby is that you?"

A growl answered her question, forcing the blonde to look up at the face of its source. "Nope." She said, popping the P.

Yang quickly dove out of the way as an Ursa jumped out of the bush trying to pounce on her. She landed in a roll then unfolded Ember Celica just as a second Ursa emerged from the bushes, swiping its paw at the girl. Backflipping away, Yang threw her right fist when the first Grimm tried to pounce on her, punching the bear in the stomach and firing her weapon, sending it flying onto its back. The second Ursa charged at her once again only to receive a shotgun boosted uppercut with the blonde brawler using a second shot to boost the force of a kick to its stomach in mid-air, throwing the monster back.

Deciding to add a little humor at the moment, Yang looked at the Grimm. "You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood now, would you?" Her answer came in the form of the first Ursa standing on its hind legs and growling at her. "You could just say no."

Both Grimm charged, trying to swipe at the blonde but she jumped away from the first swing then backflipped to avoid the second. The buxom brawler stood up laughing at the monsters' attempts. "Jeez, you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-" Yang trailed on when her lilac eyes caught a single golden strand of hair falling gently to the ground in front of her face.

"You…" The blonde gritted her teeth after releasing a growl, her lilac eyes burning a scarlet red. Both Ursa exchanged a confused look, completely unaware of the fatal error they had just performed. "You MONSTER!" She screamed, throwing her fists to her sides and flew at the Grimm by her gauntlets then delivered a punch followed by an uppercut that sent the first Ursa into the air. Using this chance, she fired her weapons again propelling into the air then landed hit after hit in an untamed fury as she finished the beast off with one last punch which sends it flying through several trees.

Yang turned, noticing the other one running up to her. "What you want some too?!" She threatened.

The Ursa stood up on its hind legs and growled at the blonde only to suddenly freeze up as it collapsed on the ground dead with a black sickle in its back, ribbon at the end held by a familiar bow-wearing girl.

Feeling her adrenaline rush starting to wear off, Yang watched as Blake pulled the ribbon and her sickle from the back of the Grimm corpse, catching it in her hand. The amber-eyed girl unfolded it into a katana blade then placed it back on the sheath she carried behind her, sending a smile at the brawler.

Blinking in surprise, Yang decided to break the silence between the two. "I could have taken him."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The scene suddenly changes to Weiss Schnee deflecting the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

_'Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward- not that forward! - slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and…'_ She brings her rapier up, as the revolver was spinning. _'Now!'_

Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

"Gotcha!"

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing. Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby snapped.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder than _that_…"

The duo wields their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growls around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them. "We have to go!" Weiss said, grabbing her arm and dragging her away. She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire. Ruby and Weiss stop a safe way from the smoke and flames. Weiss leans over and pants as Ruby looks behind her.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby snapped.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss answers crossly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby scoffed.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss rolled her eyes with sarcasm.

Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slicing a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Hyaah!" A voice exclaimed before the body of a Boarbatusk is thrown into a tree trunk that caved in its skull. Stepping past the deteriorating body is Aaron, who wiped his hands to clear the dust from his gauntlets. "Better luck next time, Porky Pig."

"I assume you took care of things here?" A familiar voice asked, as Aaron turned to see Orion approach him.

"Well, when you've been trained by members of the White Fang, you get to know a few things." Aaron shrugged. "Like how there are several different ways to snap the bones in a person's arm… I had some disturbing teachers."

"Let me guess… Adam…" Orion deadpanned. "And Sienna Khan?"

"Adam? Hell no. That dude hates my guts and the feeling is mutual. Sienna? Huh… now that I think about it, she personally trained me in both agility and endurance. That montage… was horrifying." The crimson-eyed teen shivered. "The rest of my teachers just tried to put me through hell to either make me miserable or kill me."

"Ouch…" Orion cringed. "Well, at least it's paying off… to an extent."

"Yeah… anyways, let's look for the others." He scanned the immediate area then rubbed his chin. "Hm, it's a lot different than what I remember. Plus, trying to find a temple out here in these woods is difficult enough."

"Why not just look from above?" Orion gestured to the sky.

"Hm, good idea. Wait here, I'll be back." Aaron shifted Blood Moon back into the claws and talons of Strike Mode then used them to climb up a tree like a certain wallcrawler. After a few seconds of climbing, he reached the top and took a gander at his surroundings. All he saw so far were trees, trees, and more trees… until he spotted a clearing a few miles from their current location. With a grin, he dropped down from the tree he was holding on and landed on his feet. "We're about three miles north-west from the temple."

"That's not too far," Orion said. "Let's just hope my brother didn't find the-"

"IT'S NOT THE RELIC! IT'S NOT THE RELIC!"

"-Deathstalker…" Orion facepalmed.

"Ooooh, I love this part! Oh, wait… he didn't scream like a girl." Aaron deflated. "That always cracked me up."

"Dude, that's still my brother!" The older Arc twin exclaimed.

"Right, sorry, my bad. I know that was insensitive but right now… we need to kick it into overdrive."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Aaron and Orion arrived at the clearing, spotting to their mild surprise, Blake, and Yang along with Orpheus and Kurogasa.

"Huh, guess we're early to the party." Aaron joked.

"Well, you're kinda late seeing Kuro here rehearsing Jackass." Orpheus jabbed a thumb. "That was worth a dinner _and_ a show."

"You're really not gonna leave me alone about it, are you…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"No, I'm definitely not," Orpheus said with a smirk.

"Well, hello there cutie." Yang tilted her aviator sunglasses, looking at Aaron with a sly look. "Those were some nice pecs you showed off last night."

Aaron blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, yeah, my bad. It's… a bad night habit for me."

"Oh no, keep doing it. I'm gonna sleep well tonight once we're done here." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I suddenly feel the need to barricade my door…" Aaron gulped.

"And why are you hitting on my brother?" Blake frowned at Yang.

"Because he's cute. Why? You jealous?" The buxom blonde teased.

"J-Jealous? Me? Ridiculous!" Blake huffed, looking away, though with a slight blush.

"You should be lucky, dude," Orpheus said.

"Why should I?" Aaron looked incredulous.

"Uh, you got two girls after you. Plus, one of them is smoking hot." The musician stated.

"Lucky bastard…" Kurogasa muttered. "It's not fair…"

Orion patted the younger boy's shoulder, "It's the perks of being a shonen protagonist." He said. "You'll get yours soon enough."

"Mmm…" Kurogasa pouted.

"I just realized something… Where's Ruby?" Aaron wondered.

"Heads up!" Said girl screamed all the way down until a blonde blur crashed into her, sending the two on a path towards a tree and crashing into the branches.

"Oh, nevermind."

"At least I'm not the only one that crashes and burns…" Kurogasa muttered.

"True, but they didn't look like a crash test dummy," Orpheus interjected.

"What was that?" Ruby groaned with comical swirly eyes and seemed to have black puppies with red eyes running around her head.

"Ahem," A voice drew the girl's attention, looking down she was met with the baby blue eyes of Jaune Arc. "Hey, Ruby."

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked her partner.

"I-" Yang was cut off by the growls of a Grimm and several trees falling. Everyone noticed a few trees fall over as an Ursa stomped out into the open on its hind legs. However, something seemed odd about it as the beast swung its body around like it was trying to shake something off its back then there was a brief explosion of thunder and a flash of lightning. The Grimm fell to the ground dead with the sound of some yelling, "YEEEEEHAAAW!"

The ever boisterous Nora Valkyrie rolled off the dead Ursa then stood up with a disappointed look on her face. "Aww." She turned her head back to her unwilling steed. "It's broken." She then zipped onto the Grimm's back as it started to decay, letting out a fascinated, "Eeeew…"

Coming up from behind the corpse was Ren, panting heavily after having tried to catch up to his friend. "Nora! Please… don't ever do that again." But when he looked back to his partner, she had vanished causing him to look around in desperation before she got herself into even more trouble.

Blake, Yang, and the Riders turned their gaze back at the temple then did a double-take when they noticed the overly energetic girl admiring a gold-colored rook. "Ooooh!" She then snatched up the rook and proceeded to strike various poses that were rather ridiculous as she sang, "~I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!~"

"NORA!" Ren shouted to get the girl's attention. It seemed to work since the quirky redhead froze then did a quick salute and a cheerful grin.

"Coming Ren!" Nora skipped over to her friend. The gold rook on her head remaining stationary for a while until it fell into her waiting hand.

Blake folded her arms. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"So… awesome…" Orion mumbled in awe with stars replacing his pupils.

"I…" Yang started before she was interrupted once more.

Suddenly, a monstrous roar caused the group of teens to forget about the outrageous duo of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Emerging from the woods was none other than Pyrrha Nikos as a Deathstalker burst from the trees which fell over with ease. The Grimm's mandibles snapped when it swung its pincer at the redhead, who vaulted over it then slid underneath the Deathstalker's left pincer. As she ran, her emerald eyes noticed a certain blonde boy. "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called back to his partner while Ruby, who managed to shake out the stars in her head, stood up.

The red-cloaked girl finally noticed the giant scorpion with wide silver eyes. "Whoa!"

"Ruby!" Jaune called out as the reaper dropped from the tree.

"Ruby?" Yang spoke with a surprised grin.

"Yang!" The young huntress-in-training cheered happily just as the two sisters were about to give each other a big hug only for Nora to suddenly appear right between them.

"Nora!"

Both sisters blanched at being interrupted with their touching family moment.

The ancient Grimm released a loud hiss, reminding the hunters and huntresses in training along with their mechanical partners of its presence. Blake turned to her fellow initiates and asked, "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

None of them answered her as Nora bounced on her feet with a large grin, Orpheus had his arms folded, Ren looked silently indifferent, Orion was picking his ear, Kurogasa looked like he wanted to strangle Orpheus, Aaron yawned, Ruby was nervously smiling, and Yang started to seethe in frustration.

With a growl, the buxom brawler quite _literally_ exploded, her lilac eyes turning red for a brief second before they melted back into their original color. "I can't take it anymore!" She shouted. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

…

…

_DING!_

"Uh, Yang?" Ruby tapped her sister's shoulder, getting the blonde's attention before gesturing up as the other Hunters and Huntresses-in-training, sans Pyrrha, looked up. Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"WEISS!?" Kurogasa gawked in shock.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted.

"I said, 'Jump'!" Ruby called back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake pointed out.

"Oh, big time," Aaron added.

"WEISS! HANG ON!" Kurogasa shouted as he ran towards her stretching his arms out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?" The heiress yelled.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured her friends.

"She's falling." Ren, Orpheus, and Orion said in unison.

Kurogasa kept running as Weiss fell through the air and went into overdrive, running as fast as he could. Once he was within range, he crouched down and slid as he managed to catch his sister bridal style. "Gotcha!" He said, cradling her in his arms before sliding to a stop. "You okay?"

Weiss felt her cheeks burn due to her current position but gave her little brother a smile, "My hero." She said while patting his cheek. "Uh, you can let me down now, Kuro."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said, as he stood up and gently placed her down.

"Hey! What about me?" Jaune cried out as he was still stuck in the tree.

_BANG!_

"AAAHHHHH- Oof… ow…" Jaune groaned after the branch he was caught on was shot off, sending him tumbling out of the tree until he landed on… "...my back…"

Everyone turned their eyes to stare at the smoking barrel of a gun that was integrated within Blood Moon, Aaron's weapon. The crimson-eyed teen noticed the looks he was getting then said, "What?"

The Deathstalker swung its pincers at Pyrrha, knocking her away, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she released a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!"

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Deathstalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back. "D-Do-Don't worry!" Ruby assured, getting up lamely. "Totally fine!" Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Deathstalker now goes after her.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, running towards her.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her. "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby struggled.

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"RUBY!" Yang cried out.

Before Yang could blink, a large blur passed her with surprising speed that mimicked Ruby's Semblance.

_CLANG!_

"You alright?"

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger being held back by a large blade that glowed red and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

"Orion…?"

"I've seen some reckless things in my life…" Orion spoke as he held back the Grimm's stinger with hardly any effort due to his large blade shielding his back as well as the girl in front of him. "But that was easily the stupidest thing you've ever done, Ruby. And trust me, I'm related to Jaune."

"HEY!"

"So, if you would… kindly… stop… showing off…" The older Arc twin began to grunt as the Deathstalker started to push back Lunar Divide. "That would be really fantastic."

"I just…"

"Look, I get it. You don't want to look like a total useless bag of dirt. Trust me, Jaune can totally relate. But you gotta let others help you. There's nothing wrong with sharing the burden with your friends." He explained.

"But-"

"Hold that thought," Orion interjected before he pulled the trigger on the grip of his sword. A Dust cartridge in the handguard was ejected before a new one took its place as the hammer slammed into the cartridge, sending a burst of yellow energy into the blade of Lunar Divide as electricity crackled and pulsed around it. With a cry, he swung his massive weapon at the Deathstalker, sending an energy wave composed of Lightning Dust that shocked and sent the monster back. "You were saying?" He asked.

"Never mind." Ruby pouted.

"Well, glad we got all of that squared away but… let's not forget our feathered friend currently circling around us in the air." Aaron pointed out as he gestured above them to see the Nevermore cawing and circling around like the boy said.

"Oh man, what do we do?!" Jaune wondered, looking slightly panicked.

"Calm down," Orpheus said. "We still have a mission to uphold."

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said, gesturing to the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby nods to Weiss. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune agreed.

"Then let's go collect our relics." Aaron said as he, Jaune, and Ruby approached the altars to take one of the few remaining pieces.

Jaune grabbed a White Rook.

Ruby took a White Knight.

Aaron looked at each piece that remained and figured that it was best to go with his gut. He reached out and took hold of the White Pawn.

The three looked at one another and smiled.

The Nevermore released another squawk, which had Ren say in ergeance, "Time we left!"

"Right!" Ruby nodded.

"Let's move, everyone!" Aaron ordered as he, Ruby, and Jaune took the lead while everyone else began to follow, save for Yang, who stopped momentarily while her partner, Blake, halted if only out of concern.

"What's wrong?" The hidden cat faunus asked.

Yang smiled proudly as she saw her little sister stand on a rock, her cape flowing in the wind, as she gestured for the others to follow her. If anything, Ruby looked like a true Huntress at the moment. She glanced at Blake and shrugged, "Nothing." She said before they both followed after their comrades.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

An overhead shot shows that the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said annoyed.

"Looks like the bird is looking to rain on our parade," Aaron jested.

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene. "Ah, man, run!" He shouted as the group emerges from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"I hate this forest!" Kurogasa yelled.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered.

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

"Weiss, give me a boost!" Kurogasa shouted as he jumped back when the Deathstalker tried to swipe at him with its claws. Weiss summoned a glyph and Kurogasa's feet landed on said glyph before he bounced off towards the Deathstalker. "ORYAHHHHH!" he shouted, spinning around, sticking Kage Ryuujin forward, becoming a human drill.

The scorpion Grimm quickly brought up its pincers to block the young Huntsman's attack and tried to stab him with its stinger until an arrow composed of ice stuck it onto the Deathstalker's exoskeleton.

Kurogasa turned back to see Orpheus with his bow in hand, "Thank me later! Run now!" He told his partner.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha said as she stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots alongside Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again. The twelve race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Kurogasa, Orpheus and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and leaving Blake, Ren, Aaron, Orion, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Deathstalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion. Aaron dashes towards the scorpion and throws a fist that the Grimm blocked until he quickly uppercuts the Deathstalker in whatever it qualified as a chin. Angered, the Deathstalker swung its tail, slamming it into the young man's chest and sending him flying into the air.

"WHOA!" Aaron exclaimed as he spun and flailed in the air. Seeing a nearby platform, he shifts Blood Moon into its Blast Mode and fires a few times, using the propulsion to propel himself safely onto the platform. "I'm okay!" He called out.

Jaune approaches the edge of the break in the bridge, "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" He said, concerned for his partner and comrades.

Nora ran up beside him, "Let's do this!" She declared.

The younger Arc twin looks down at the misty abyss. "Yeah, but, uh… I can't make that jump." He admitted with a nervous grin.

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Seeing what she's about to do, Jaune panicked. "Oh, wait!" Too late, Nora slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, yelling, "No, no, no!"

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and Orion making them fall from the edge. The older Arc twin quickly jabbed his sword into a pillar, stopping him from falling into the abyss below. Blake sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake told her comrades.

Yang readied her Ember Celica, "Then let's hit it with everything we got!" She declared.

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

Weiss analyzed the current situation with a frown, "None of this is working!"

Ruby watched Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm, which sparked a blast of inspiration in her head. "I have a plan! Cover me!" She told her partner then blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray.

"Can I get a little help, please?" Orion called out to anyone as he literally hung on to his sword, dangling in the air.

"You rang?" Orpheus spoke, drawing the cap-wearing teen's attention to the auburn-haired boy, who stood upon a platform composed of stone with his weapon currently in its lyre form.

"Thank you!" The blonde said as he moved his body until his feet touched the pillar then he yanked Lunar Divide from the stone and jumped to land on the makeshift platform created by Orpheus.

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

Jaune glanced at his partner and teammates, "We gotta move!" With that said, they all rush towards it.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora shouted.

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted.

Realizing what he wanted, Pyrrha responded, "Done!" She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield.

Jaune turned to the pink berserker of the small group, "Nora, nail it!" He ordered.

Nora looked to Pyrrha, "Heads up!" She warned as she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it) Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower. Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

Yang screamed while firing a round with each syllable, "I! Hope! You're! Hung-! …-gry!" She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs.

"INCOMING!" Aaron cried out as he had jumped into the air, using the gun barrels in his boots to 'airstep' to the Nevermore then fired the barrels in his gauntlets above his head to propel him forward like a speeding missile as he dropkicks the giant Grimm bird in the beak. He flips back, landing next to Kurogasa on a separate pillar.

"She's nuts!" Kurogasa gawked.

"It's Yang…" Aaron pointed out dryly. "Of course, she's nuts."

Despite his and Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruins it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group. Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss's black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea," Weiss said to the younger girl.

Ruby smirked, "Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss had a confident smirk of her own, "Hmm! Can I!"

…

Ruby looked at her partner in confusion. "Can't?"

"Of course I can!" The heiress retorted.

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up. Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals. She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

"Wow…" Jaune uttered with awe.

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

Yang smiled up at her little sister then looked at Weiss and Blake, "Well… that was a thing!"

"Can we go home now, please?" Orion asked as he and Orpheus approached the girls while Aaron and Kurogasa dropped from the pillar they currently stood on, landing on the pathway leading to the others.

"Yeah, we got our relics," Kurogasa said, holding up his Pawn.

_**"You won't be going anywhere."**_ A new voice interjected.

The group of twelve followed the source until their eyes landed on two peculiar creatures. Creatures that the four Riders instantly recognized. One looked like a large green humanoid with bull features while the other looked like a cross between an insect and a mammal.

These were the Minotaur and Manticore Phantoms.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me…" Orpheus deflates.

"Uh, guys? Care to explain?" Ruby asked the Riders.

"Let's just say that these two… are incredibly dangerous," Orion informed his friends.

"And no, this is not part of the curriculum," Kurogasa said as he stepped forward. "Aaron?"

The crimson-eyed teen stood ahead of the group, "What the hell are you two doing here?" He demanded. His tone clear and threatening as his pupils narrowed into slits. "I don't remember Phantoms being part of the party."

The Minotaur laughed then sneered, _**"Isn't it obvious? We're here to kill you!"**_ He gestured to the teens.

"Ha!" Yang laughed then gave the Phantoms a smug grin, "I don't know what you guys are or why you're here? But… you're clearly outnumbered. There's twelve of us and only two of you."

"Oh… you shouldn't have said that…" Orpheus mumbled with a groan.

"Why?" Yang asked confused.

"Because where there are monsters… there are _bound_ to be grunts." Orion added.

The Manticore scoffed, _**"Children, children… you clearly need to recount…"**_ He reached behind his back and pulled out… several strange stones.

"Rocks? You're gonna throw rocks at us?" Blake gave the two Phantoms a disappointed look.

"Wrong… they're going to use them." Aaron interjected as the Manticore tossed the stones onto the ground. The moment they landed on the ground, the stones grew larger and bigger before molding themselves into Ghoul Phantoms, readying their spears.

"Oh…" Blake and Yang said in unison as they gawked at the Ghoul Phantoms.

"W-what are those things!?" Weiss exclaimed.

Narrowing his eyes, Aaron shifted his weapon into Slash Mode as two large, double-edged blades sprouted from his gauntlets while three smaller, curved blades emerged from the ankles of his boots. "Target practice," He said before glancing at his fellow Riders. "Let's take them down!"

"Right behind ya." Kurogasa said, readying his katana.

"I'm gonna go Jotaro all over their butts." Orion smirked, shouldering his large sword.

Orpheus sighed, "I suppose I'll lend a hand." He said, shifting his lyre into its bladed bow form.

The Minotaur chuckled darkly then gestured with his hand, _**"Kill the Kamen Riders!"**_

With that, all of the Ghoul Phantoms charged in at the twelve Hunters and Huntresses.

"Ikuze!" Aaron ordered as he and his fellow Riders charged at the Phantoms with battle cries of their own.

"Let's help them!" Ruby told her friends, who all nodded and followed after the Riders.

The two groups converged on one another with war cries from the Huntsmen and Huntresses while the Ghoul Phantoms released guttural growls. Once the distance between them was nigh-nonexistent, the battle began.

"Heyah!" Aaron exclaimed as he slashed with both blades, cutting down two Ghouls as sparks flew from their bodies. One tried to skewer him with its spear but the boy instinctively flipped over the weapon, landing on the shaft with his boots before delivering an axe kick to the Phantom's head, knocking it into the dirt. Looking back, he noticed a Ghoul try to pounce on him before Aaron flips back into the air with a corkscrew before he landed on his would-be attacker's back then turned his heel as a loud crack echoed from the action.

"Take this!" Kurogasa shouted as he slashed some of the Ghoul Phantoms while running across the field. Once he clicked his sword in, all of them were cut in half. He then switched it to Rifle Mode and shot out Fire Dust on the Ghoul Phantoms, burning them to death. Another tried to stab him, but he moved to the side, slid the weapon under his arm and shot it, without looking! He then changed his weapon back to katana mode as he did a wide arc of a slash on a group of other Ghoul Phantoms cutting them in half.

"Oorah!" Orion roared as he swung his large sword, carving through several Ghouls with hardly any trouble due to his strength. Planting Lunar Divide into the earth, he grabbed a Ghoul Phantom with his empty hand by the throat then chokeslammed it into the ground, leaving visible cracks. The older Arc twin glared at another Ghoul Phantom that began to shake in fear before he lunged at it and began to punch it with blinding speed. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" He exclaimed as he delivered one last punch that cracked the Phantom's rocky face.

Orpheus flipped into the air, avoiding several spears thrown at him before he fired three Dust arrows composed of lightning. The electrifying projectiles struck three Ghoul Phantoms, paralyzing them before the auburn-haired musician came in with his bladed bow and slashed at them, sending the grunt monsters to the ground in a shower of sparks. Switching Lyrical Relevance to its lyre form, he spun a few strings as fire bursts out like meteors, striking a group of Phantoms as they exploded in a violent blaze.

Even though they were killing the Ghoul Phantoms, the numbers didn't seem to end as they kept coming.

Orion scanned the situation of the fight and frowned, "None of this is working! There are too many Ghouls!" He told his comrades.

"He's right. We've already exhausted nearly all of our ammo and our Aura during the Initiation." Orpheus agreed as he kicked a Ghoul Phantom back.

"Then it's time we end this!" Aaron informed his fellow Riders. "Choose a belt and transform!" He ordered.

"Well since they're all Phantoms…" Orion said.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying," Orpheus added.

"Let's give Ozpin the shock of his life," Kurogasa said.

"Wait… I just realized something… there are hardly any Riders in Wizard save for… Well, you know." Orion pointed out.

"Dude, just choose a belt. It doesn't really matter as long as the monsters are destroyed." Aaron stated.

"Fair enough," The cap-wearing blonde shrugged.

All four boys focused their remaining Aura as separate belts appeared on their waists. Aaron's belt had the hand buckle before his rings appeared and placed it in front of his belt.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The hand buckle enlarged before it materialized into a belt. It was fully metallic silver, and metal lined the belt as on the side showed a holder, were full of magic rings. In the center was a hand buckle, cast in a gold trim as two levers were on its sides. This was the WizarDriver.

Kurogasa reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. One was grey and silver with a black rim similar to that of a gate while the other was designed like a yellow lion and has green eyes. He then put on the rings and placed the silver one in front of his waist.

**DRIVER ON!**

A roar of a lion sounded as a belt materialized from his waist. The belt grew and formed out as it became two large doors with two ring-esque slots on the side. One with the Beast emblem and the other showing just the symbol for the door.

The other two had their hand buckles before putting on their rings and scanned the buckles.

**DRIVER ON! NOW!**

The White WizarDriver materialized around their waists as it was similar to the WizarDriver, but the outlines of the Hand Authors were red instead of yellow.

"Ladies and gents, whatever happens, don't freak out," Aaron informed those who had never seen them transform.

Each of them took out their respective rings and the WizarDriver users touched the Shift Levers flipping the Hands to their left.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

As the songs continued repeating themselves, they took out their transformation rings, slipping them on their left middle fingers, "Henshin!" They shouted.

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ shin!" Kurogasa said, before they scanned their respective rings while for him, he inserted his Beast Ring.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

**SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

**CHANGE! NOW!**

To their shock, with Aaron, a red magic seal with runic writing appeared to his left in the air. He stuck his left arm out towards the seal and it slowly went towards and through him while leaving a fiery afterimage. The full red magic seal soon passed over him completely before fading, covering him in a suit of armor. From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit that concealed his form. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if he had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead

For Kurogasa, the Beast magic glyph appears in front of him as it soon flowed back towards the teen as it engulfed him within it before it disappeared and showed his new form. He was donned in a black bodysuit which covered him from head to toe. The shins and forearms were donned in gold protective armor with strong abdominal muscles outlines on the front. The chest plate was black on the right side, but gold styled after a lion's mane with the head of said lion existing on his left shoulder. The left side of his belt held a chain that was made of gold and adorned with several diamond-shaped metal rings made in an assortment of different colors. Finally, the helmet was styled after a lion's head with large green compound eyes and a white mouth plate made to look like a beast's mouth.

For Orion, the White Wizard glyph appeared in front of him, before it pulled back and passed through him. Almost every inch of his suit was white. The torso was white with silver ring holsters stretched across his sides, each link holding a ring. His shoulders sported a white mantle with a gold lining that ran down his back. His legs were covered with more white and gold fabric, giving the appearance of a robe like a classical wizard would wear. His boots and gloves were pure black, contrasting heavily with his suit. Wrapped around his waist was a WizarDriver, but the hand was outlined in red rather than yellow. Finally, the majority of his helmet was concealed in white platings, like a hood. His face was an amber gemstone with silver eyepieces, but his were slanted, making them look a little more eerie.

For Orpheus, Sorcerer's magic circle appeared from above him as lightning crackled around before it went downwards, passing through his body. He was clad in a golden bodysuit with a black-gold chest plate that had two grey straps holding onyx black gemstones on them, black-gold shoulder guards with black crystals and a cape hanging from it, a black-gold waistcloth with tassels, silver greaves, black boots with a jetted blade on the top of both feet, and a helmet that looked like a cross between a crown and a mage's hat with a rugged black crystalline face in the shape of an elderly wizard.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Ozpin had the gall to spit out his coffee as he looked at the boys on the Scroll who just transformed! All of his senses could practically feel the magical energy radiating from each of them. Something he hadn't felt since… _happier_ days.

"Professor Ozpin, what are we seeing?" Glynda questioned her boss after she witnessed the same phenomenon as Ozpin.

"Something… that hasn't been seen in ages…" Ozpin answered.

The blonde woman pursed her lips as she and Ozpin continued to watch the current situation unfold.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

All was silent, save for the uneasy growls of the Phantoms as they stared at the four Wizards in both anger… and fear.

Aaron as Kamen Rider Wizard brought up his left hand which held his Flame Style Ring and said his famous catchphrase, "Saa… Showtime da!"

"Saa… Lunchtime da!" Kurogasa shouted, before placing his hand in front of his Driver to pull out the Dice Saber and charged in, followed by Orion as Wiseman and Orpheus as Sorcerer.

Meanwhile, the first-timers looked on in shock and Ruby… was hyperventilating a lot. And why wouldn't she? Because she had just witnessed possibly the coolest thing a girl her age could ever witness in her lifetime. Yang noticed how her little sister was breathing a bit too fast, "Ruby, are you-" She didn't get to finish as the little reaper suddenly squealed so loud that the Riders, as well as the Phantoms' eyes, bugged out by the sheer volume.

"What the-" Beast spoke before a red blur zipped right in front of them.

"Ohmygod, you guys look so awesome~!" Ruby squealed in delight as she blinked from one place to another as if teleporting herself trying to look at every angle from all the boys.

"Okay, she's officially lost her mind…" Weiss facepalmed.

"She's not wrong though… They are pretty cool." Blake admitted as her own eyes sparkled at the sight of her adopted brother in a new set of armor.

"_**HEY!"**_ A voice interjected, getting the teens' attention as they stared at an infuriated Minotaur Phantom. _**"We're in the middle of a fight!"**_

"Oh, go chew on some grass." Wizard spat as he flipped the Hand Author then placed his Connect Ring on it.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared out of thin air as he stuck his hand in it and pulled out the WizarSwordGun.

"And Ruby?" The Kamen Rider looked down at the jubilant girl, who was currently marveling his current weapon. "Please step back. This show is only for grownups."

_**"I won't be made a fool of!"**_ The Minotaur Phantom said as he charged in with his spear in tow.

He tried to stab him, but he dodged to the side and shot a few bullets out of it, making sparks fly. He then shot bullets towards the Ghouls that were down, shooting them until they were destroyed. Aaron then levered the handle to be straight and the blade folded out so that he was in Sword Mode.

_**"GAH! Hold still, you bastard!"**_ The Phantom shouted out, sending a large fireball at him, but upon contact, it was swiftly slashed away by the Rider, _**"WHAT?!"**_

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to do better than that!" Twirling it around a few times, he charged at the Minotaur Phantom again. They clashed with axe and sword as it tried slashing him horizontally, but he did a backflip and slashed the Minotaur's axe in half.

_**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ The Minotaur Phantom shouted as it charged, trying to gore him, but he blocked with his WizarSwordGun.

"Oi, come on already!" He shouted before the Minotaur managed to flip him over. Thinking quickly, he managed to regain footing and landed safely while gaining distance. He took off his ruby red ring, putting it in the ring holder belt, and took out a yellow topaz colored ring that was square cut. He stabbed his sword to the ground before facing the Phantom. "Geez… stay grounded!" He said, before putting on the ring, flipped the hand buckle to his left and placed the ring in front of it.

**LAND! PLEASE!**

He placed his hand over the ground and a yellow magic seal appeared below him as rocks floated up.

**DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

The yellow magic seal traveled up his body, turning the ruby red portions of his armor to topaz yellow. The sides of his chest armor turned into true squares and his faceplate also became square-shaped. Feeling the Fire Magic being swapped out for Earth Magic, he took another stance to pick up the fight.

"Toro, toro~" He teased while flapping his coattails like a matador.

The Minotaur Phantom roared again as he charged in. Wizard quickly swapped the Connect Ring and replaced it with another that depicted a dragon holding a shield, before switching the hand buckle again to his right and placing the ring in front of it.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A wall of solid earth compacted by his magic rose up and the Minotaur Phantom crashed into it, stopping its attack.

"And just for shits and giggles," Wizard smirked behind his helmet as he placed the Defend Ring over his Hand Author again.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

This time, the stone wall emerges from the ground and struck the Phantom… right between the legs.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone cringed.

"DUDE, NOT COOL!" Jaune cried out in dismay.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CRITICIZING ME FOR HURTING A MONSTER!?" Aaron comically yelled in anger.

"Even Monsters have pride!" Orpheus snapped.

"How about you shut up and help instead of standing around like statues!" He countered. "Besides, how many times has a Rider got hit in the nuts? Or a monster?"

The other three Riders paused then realized that Aaron was right.

"It does seem to have a trend," Orion admitted.

"Whatever! I'm killing them the right way!" Kurogasa said, before charging in at the Manticore Phantom. "Your fight's with me, Manticore!"

"_**Come, Beast! I shall rectify my prior defeat with your life!"**_ The Phantom declared as it charged at the beast Rider.

"Don't forget me!" Orpheus declared as he flipped his Hand Author and slipped a ring with a lightning bolt on it over the hand.

**LIGHTNING! NOW!**

A bolt of magical lightning cracked out from the sky, striking the Phantom right as it started to close the distance between it and Beast. He brought out the staff Sorcerer is known to wield and used it as a bludgeon to smash into the Phantom's face.

The Manticore Phantom growled before it retaliated with a few claw swipes that forced Sorcerer back while Beast came in with his Dice Saber. He sliced and diced as sparks flew off its body. He then took out a new ring which was maroon colored and had a glyph of a buffalo. "I'll ram this thing!" He said before inserting the ring on his right side.

**BUFFA! GO! BU-BU! BU-BU-BU-BUFFA!**

The maroon colored glyph passed through the rider as he soon gained a maroon mantle with a buffalo headpiece on his shoulder. It snorted out steam as he soon rushed ahead and rammed the Manticore Phantom so hard, it was sent flying.

While the Manticore Phantom contended with Beast and Sorcerer, the Minotaur Phantom was angrily swinging his spear at Wizard and Wiseman. Both Riders using complex acrobatics to avoid the wild blows as the White Wizard ran his hand over the Hand Author.

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

Orion thrusts his hand forward as a magic circle appeared in front of him then a large explosion erupts from the seal, hitting the Minotaur as it roared in pain.

"Time to cool you off!" He said before switching the Land Style Ring with yet another ring that was sapphire blue and was a diamond cut. He flipped the hand buckle to his left using the levers and placed the ring in front of it.

**WATER! PLEASE!**

A blue magic seal appeared above him and went down and through Wizard Aaronas water swirled around the circle and rained down on him at the same time.

**SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

The blue circle passed over, transforming his yellow armor into sapphire blue. The new armor he had on was blue with diamond shapes on the sides of his chest and his faceplate had turned into a blue diamond. Aaron swapped his Defend Ring for one that symbolized a set of chains that he placed over the hand.

**BIND! PLEASE!**

A blue seal opened below the Phantom before liquid tendrils wrapped around the monster, holding it in place. Wizard quickly swapped his current ring for another that symbolized water that he placed over his Hand Author.

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

Wizard's body suddenly morphed into a pile of water as it flew over to the chained Minotaur then constricted the Phantom in an uncomfortable hold as Wizard reformed back into his regular body, grappling the monster in a submission hold.

"Say, uncle!" He demanded, pulling on the Phantom's arm.

_**"Never!"**_

"Say it!" Wizard pulled harder, almost yanking the Phantom's arm out of its socket.

The Minotaur Phantom desperately tried to escape but the pain was too much for it as it repeatedly tapped the ground in submission. _**"Okay! Uncle! UNCLE!"**_

The magic-based Rider released the Phantom after deforming into a puddle of water then reforming back into his regular body. He switched his Water Style Ring for the Flame Style Ring, using it to change back into his base form. Once he returned to his base form, he switched the hand buckle back to his right for the last time.

**LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

He switched the Liquid Ring with a ring depicting a kicking foot surrounded by a dragon aura, and he decided that now was the time to finish it. "Finale da!" He said, before placing it in front of the hand buckle.

**CHOII NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

The red magic seal appeared below his feet. He twirled around once on his left foot in place, stepping out with his right foot, while moving the tail on that side of the trench coat to the other side. A swirl of fire surrounded his kicking foot and surprisingly enough, it didn't burn him.

Aaron then leaped forward, doing a cartwheel before leaping into the air. He aimed his kick at the Minotaur Phantom's chest and a red magic seal appeared in front of him, before he kicked it and the magic circle stretched out into a cone of circles before becoming rings of fire. He landed a flying kick straight on the Minotaur Phantom's chest and it skids backward across the ground before coming to a halt.

_**"GGGGAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**_ The Minotaur Phantom cried in agony as sparks bled off of him while the Wizard glyph formed on his body before exploding.

"Phwee~" Wizard released a breath.

"Whoa…" Ruby's eyes were sparkling after witnessing Kamen Rider Wizard's Rider Kick. It was just like out of the comics. Aaron turned around and went back to civilian form, looking at the red reaper.

"What?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile…

"See if you can find me!" Kurogasa said, as he slipped on another ring, this time with the glyph of a Chameleon and inserted it in the side.

**CHAMELEO! GO! CHA! CHA! CHA-CHA! CHAMELEO!**

Kurogasa soon donned a green Mantle with the Chameleon's head before he camouflage into his surroundings and disappeared.

"_**Ugh! Again!? I hate this damn kid!"**_ The Manticore Phantom growled as it tried to find the invisible Rider. However, when the Manticore Phantom thought he saw something, he swung with his weapon but missed. Kurogasa then slashed with his Dice Saber, sparks flying off the Phantom. This kept going for a while, until the Manticore Phantom had enough of the trickery. _**"Damn you! I've had it with this game!"**_ His eyes searched until it landed on the other eight teens that were busy gaping in awe at the Riders. Sorcerer and Wiseman were busy dealing with the Ghoul Phantoms and were distracted while Wizard had canceled his transformation after defeating the Phantom's comrade. If Beast wanted to play games… then he'll play one as well.

With a dark smirk, the Phantom lashed out with his scorpion tail as it sailed towards the gobsmacked teens and snagged the white one, who cried out in surprise.

"Weiss!" Kurogasa shouted as he appeared, out of hiding. "Bastard, let her go!"

"_**Fool! You really think I'll do that?"**_ The Manticore taunted as he brought Weiss closer, his claws grazing across the girl's pale cheek. _**"Such a delicate girl… I wonder what sort of Phantom she will birth if I drive her to despair?"**_

"She's no Gate!" Kurogasa snapped.

"_**You think I care? Maybe if I kill her… it will drive **_**you**_** to despair. After all, you're currently controlling Chimera, correct?"**_

"Gh…" Kurogasa gritted his teeth, but then… an idea came to him. "For once, you're actually right." He said, before taking out a ring. "How about I feed you to him!?"

**CHIMERARISE! GO! **

"_**Wait, what?!"**_ The Manticore exclaimed in shock. _**"I don't remember Beast having that!"**_

At that point, gold dust came out of the BeastDriver and from it, molded and changes form into a towering mechanical golden lion with piercing green eyes having the head of the red buffalo as the breastplate, the orange falcon, as his right shoulder and wing, the blue dolphin as his left shoulder and wing, and the green chameleon having its green tongue sticking out from the back as the tail.

"What the-!" Yang gawked in complete shock.

"I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out! I AM FREAKING OUT!" Jaune exclaimed as he witnessed the summoning of the Chimera.

"Me-yow…" Blake muttered.

"Oi, Chimera! He's all yours!" Kurogasa commanded.

The Phantom had a smile on his face as he leveled a predatory glare at the quivering Manticore, **"Itadakimasu~"** He said while licking his lips in anticipation.

"_**Mother…"**_ The Manticore Phantom whimpered as he released Weiss and fled for his life while screaming like a little girl.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kurogasa shouted as he placed on another ring, this time with the glyph of a Falcon.

**FALCO! GO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

Once he donned the Falco Mantle he flew straight for the Manticore Phantom, and got in front to block his path.

"_**Ack!"**_ The Manticore stopped as it looked for a way to escape.

**CHAIN! NOW!**

Two glyphs appeared between the Phantom as black and white chains emerged from the two glyphs, capturing and holding the squirming monster in place.

The teens noticed the approaching forms of Kamen Rider Sorcerer and Wiseman, who were both holding their hands out. Behind them were the burning remains of the fallen Ghoul Phantoms that had been reduced to ashes.

"Beast! Do it now!" Orpheus shouted.

"Finish it!" Orion added.

"Got it! Saa, Main Dish daa!" He called out with a grin as he gripped the wheel on his weapon as he spun it. Inside the hilt a roulette spun before he quickly placed the Falco Ring into the slot, stopping the spin as it landed on a…

**SIX!**

A fanfare played before slashing the air.

**FALCO! SABER STRIKE!**

He then waved his saber in a circle as it made an orange Beast glyph before he slashed it, and upon doing so six large energy falcons fly out, cawing loudly as they soon struck the Manticore Phantom.

"_**Grk! Damn you… Kamen Riders! GRAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ With one last cry of pain, the Phantom exploded in a brilliant blaze of fire… before its mana was gulped down by Chimera.

"Gochiso!" Kurogasa clapped his hands together.

"**Such a good meal."** Chimera said as he released a small burp. **"Pardon me. Farewell, for now, young Riders."** With that said, the Phantom took off into the sky before he glowed a golden yellow light then returned into the BeastDriver. After that, Kurogasa returned to civilian form.

"Wow… eating all that mana actually made me full." Kurogasa commented.

"Really? I have a strange craving for plain sugar donuts." Aaron admitted as he approached his fellow Riders.

Orion, who had returned to his own civilian form, looked at Aaron in confusion. "Isn't that Haruto's thing?"

Orpheus, also back in civilian form, folded his arms over his chest. "I think its a side effect of using his Semblance. He gains the personality traits of the original wielders of his Rider Belts." He explained.

"So if I used Kiva… would I be like Wataru?" Aaron wondered.

"Theoretically, yes," Orpheus answered.

"Er-hem." Weiss cleared her throat as they turned their attention to her _and_ the rest of the group, and Ruby… well, let's just say not even a sugar rush can top what she's feeling right now.

"Ooooh, we're in trouble, aren't we?" Aaron asked his teammates.

"Yep," Kurogasa, Orion, and Orpheus said in unison.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy, the gathered audience of upperclassmen were clapping at the formation of new teams being introduced for the first years.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin spoke as the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by… Cardin Winchester!"

The audience claps as the newly minted Team CRDL left the stage while Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren took their place. Their own profiles appear on the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)." Ozpin announced as Nora hugged Ren with a happy giggle, much to the Asian boy's surprise. "Led by… Jaune Arc."

Hearing his name, Jaune looked at the headmaster in surprise, "Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune got out.

"Congrats, bro." Orion grinned.

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin said to the younger Arc Twin.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said as he motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by… Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" The buxom blonde praised her younger sister.

"And finally… Aaron Jaeger, Kurogasa Kururugi, Orion Arc, and Orpheus Rhythm," Ozpin spoke as he stared at the four Riders with a knowing grin on his face. "The four of you have retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day forward, you shall be known as Team JOKR (Joker). Led by… Aaron Jaeger."

"Wait, what?" Aaron said in surprise, not expecting to get the role.

"Well, you _are_ the Primary Rider." Kurogasa mused. "Though Team OOAK would have made more sense with the color rule and all…"

"Actually, if you think about it… JOKR could mean 'black'. I mean, Shotaro is known as the Joker in W." Orion pointed out.

"That, and there's the fact that the color of the Joker card is usually associated with the color black." Orpheus added.

"Team JOKR… I like it." Aaron said as he looked at his new teammates with a bright smile.

Ozpin, amid the last round of cheers, smiled. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." He said to himself before he messaged Glynda to bring the boys to his office.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The newly formed Team JOKR were escorted by Glynda until they reached Ozpin's office. "Um, Miss Goodwitch, we're not… in trouble, are we?" Aaron asked the older blonde woman rather nervously.

"No. The Headmaster just wants to talk with you." Glynda answered. They soon arrived at his office as the doors slid open and Ozpin was sitting at his desk, sipping his coffee.

"Ah, there you are. Please come in." Ozpin said as the four of them entered the office. "Glynda, please leave us. I wish to speak with them privately."

"Are you sure, sir?" The woman asked, looking apprehensive about leaving her boss alone with four boys that had the potential to destroy everything around them.

"It is fine." Ozpin nodded. With that, Glynda left the office.

"Oh, we never had the chance to say this, but… Monty said 'hi'." Kurogasa said.

Ozpin looked at the boy in a manner similar to shock then released a chuckle, "So… the Maker sent you boys here, correct?"

"Yeah, we… died really stupid deaths…" Orion muttered. "Like… really dumb."

"I see…" The near-immortal man sipped from his coffee mug. "Tell me something, how were you able to use magic?"

"Long story short, our Semblances gave us the power to use a power that harnessed magic, as you no doubt saw on your Scroll," Orpheus said.

"Speaking of magic though," Aaron said. "We just want to make something clear. We know who and what you truly are. So it's in your best interest that you don't try anything with us."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, "So you know everything… I was not expecting that."

"Yeah, and there are certain… people that we know that you're going to use." Orion added.

"We all know that sooner or later, the truth _will_ come out, Ozpin," Kurogasa said. "Or should I say-"

"DON'T!" Ozpin suddenly shouted, silencing the boys. Despite his moment of frantic worry, the man visibly calmed down. "Please… don't use that name so openly. Hearing it… opens old wounds."

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" Orpheus said. "And one other thing, I am _not_ gonna let you use Pyrrha for your own devices. I will protect her even if it means going against you."

Ozpin sighed, "Believe me, I wish that were the case but… if you know everything then you realize that my options are limited."

"Even so, all of those experiences, the secrets that you keep… it's all going to catch up to you. And you know this." Aaron crossed his arms. "And if push comes to shove, if you're not honest with those certain people, then we'll tell them ourselves."

"You truly intend to?" Ozpin frowned.

"If that's what it takes, if you're not being truthful." Kurogasa said. "Though part of me wants to say that your reasons that all of this even began in the first place is because a small part of you, believes… or rather _wants_ to believe that _she_ could still be saved."

The man sighed, "You are right. However, I won't lie to myself and say that it would be better if _she_ was destroyed for the good of mankind."

"Truly?" Kurogasa retorted as Ozpin was a bit shocked that he would question that. "No wonder one of your _birds_ decided to bail out on you. Because you don't want to admit to your own doubts." He said, before being the first to turn and leave, but not before he stopped to look over his shoulder. "Make it easy on yourself Oz. You're not a god, you're human. The sooner you admit and recognize that, the better." With that, he left without another word.

Orion and Orpheus followed soon after, leaving Aaron as the remaining individual of Team JOKR. His crimson eyes looked into Ozpin's brown. "Understand this, Professor. This may not be our world… but we were born and raised here. We'll do what we have to in order to defend it as well as those we've come to care about. We are not your soldiers and we are not your game pieces. If we have to fight Salem on our own… we'll do it. And if you stand in our way…" He turned on his heel and began to leave. "We'll fight you too."

After Aaron left, Ozpin stared at his seemingly empty mug… then drank from it like it was a bottle of whiskey. "Yet again, it seems I've made another mistake…" He said to himself then grinned. "But… at least, now I know those boys can be trusted."

* * *

**[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

Azrael had a barely noticeable frown on his face. "Well, I was not expecting the Phantoms to win… but they could've at least done _some_ form of damage."

He had watched everything from above the clouds. From the start of the Initiation to the finale that led to the deaths of the Phantoms. The hooded man felt the need to facepalm but such a gesture would be beneath him.

"Well, if regular monsters aren't going to be enough to kill the Riders…" Azrael's thoughts drifted to the Grimm as a sinister plot came to mind. "Then I'll just have to up my game."

He looked at the Kaijin Gallery tome he kept on his person then made a few simple changes as it became shrouded in a thick, inky black tar before it reformed to reveal the hardcover composed of white bone-like material with red markings and black lettering.

"Now… all I need is a testing ground." Azrael spotted a village outside of the kingdom of Vale and smirked, "Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter!**

**Nora: Finally! You guys sure took your sweet time!**

**GKC: Nora… did you drink coffee again?**

**Nora: …No?**

**GKC: Then what are you doing in my studio?**

***Nora fiddled with her fingers as she tried to come up with an excuse***

**Nora: Uh, well, you see… I got nothing…**

**GKC: *Sigh* What am I going to do with you…**

**Fen: Well anyways, glad to see that this chapter is done and over with. And yes, we did **_**kinda **_**pull a somewhat fourth wall break when Team JOKR knew the events of RWBY, but sooner rather than later, right?**

**GKC: Just to be clear, Team JOKR only knows about events that happen from Vol 1 to 6, not 7. And before you say anything, there's no Ozpin-bashing. I got nothing against the dude. He's just… well, if you were in his shoes, you'd probably understand why he is how he is.**

**Nora: GKC, aren't you gonna tell them about-**

**GKC: NOPE! That is secret and will not be revealed until later on in the story!**

**Nora: But-**

**GKC: Nora, if you stop asking me about **_**that**_** then I will send you to a room filled with a lot of Ren clones that you can order to do with… pretty much anything that comes to… what you call a brain.**

***Nora's eyes sparkled before she brought out a roll of duct tape then comically tore a piece off and placed one over her mouth, giving the author a thumbs-up***

**Fen: Wow… that's uh… yeah, I'm just not gonna say anything except… ROLL THE PREVIEW CLIP!**

* * *

_**Announcer: Jikai… Remnant's Climax Heroes!**_

_**Aaron: Okay, time to try out Den-O's powers!**_

_**Orion: You realize that's a bad idea, right?**_

_**Kurogasa: I **_**love **_**shiitake mushrooms!**_

_**?: O-re… sanjou!**_

_**Aaron: THE TAROS ARE LOOSE!**_

**Next Time: **Settling In! Trouble with Taros!

_**Jaune(?): Won't you allow me to string you along?**_

* * *

**GKC: And with that, I can now say my catchphrase… Peace out, everybody!**


	5. Settling In! Trouble with Taros!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes! Someone asked me in a PM if the other three characters will have their personalities changed like Aaron if they wear a different Rider Belt. My answer to that… is no. Only Aaron has a personality shift because… well, it'd be a lot more fun and hilarious if he acted like some notable characters from the Kamen Rider series. Plus, let me ask you something… you really want Kurogasa to act like Naogo Keisuke when he was IXA? Because let me remind you… he was an asshole in the beginning. Some of the Secondary Riders are too boneheaded or sarcastic jerks and I don't think it would suit Kurogasa well to act like them. The same goes for other Riders. So, let's just stick with Aaron being the odd one out that has personality disorders.**

**Ruby: Hey? Where's Fen?**

**GKC: Oh, he's going away on vacation. A lot of negativity got to him so he needed the chance to relax and get away from the haters.**

**Ruby: *Pouts* I hate bullies.**

**GKC: *Shrugs* That's the internet for ya. Negativity is always gonna be present, especially from flamers or trolls who think they know what they're talking about. Bunch of liberals and egotistical fools if you ask me.**

**Ruby: Um, aren't you worried about them?**

**GKC: Me? Heck no! They're all bark and no bite! In the end, it's all just meaningless words from them. That's why I'm still active! And nothing's gonna change that. Well, except for college and work, that would keep me busy.**

**Ruby: Oh… should we do a disclaimer now?**

**GKC: Oh, right! I nearly forgot! Care to lead us off?**

**Ruby: GKC and Fen do not own, except their OCs, Kamen Rider or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**GKC: And with that said...**

**Both: Let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Settling In! Trouble with Taros!

* * *

**[Team JOKR Dorm]**

* * *

It was a normal Sunday morning and all was calm in the dorm room of the secret superhero team of Kamen Riders known as Team JOKR.

_***BOOOOOOM***_

"Orion!" Aaron shouted.

"I didn't do it!" The older Arc twin exclaimed.

Well… as calm as any day can be when the room is inhabited by teens with superpowers and high-tech weaponry.

"I told you not to mess with those Dust Crystals! I was saving those for some bullets that I was constructing!" Aaron scolded his teammate.

"It was an accident, man! I just… forgot to tie my shoes." Orion admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you better hope that I still have some Dust Crystals left or else I'm gonna change your shampoo with hair dye." The crimson-eyed warrior warned his teammate.

Orion swiftly covered his hair with his hat as if shielding it from his leader's view, "Not the hair, man…" He whimpered.

"Geez, blow up the whole dorm, why don't ya…" Kurogasa groaned as he was snapped awake from the explosion. "What in the world are you doing…?"

Aaron stood at his desk, which was littered with various science equipment as well as a few Dust Crystals and jars full of powdered Dust. The leader of Team JOKR answered, "I'm experimenting with different Dust combinations. Unfortunately, Orion messed with one of my test samples and now my entire project is ruined." He frowned. "Now I've got to start all over again."

"I said I was sorry!" Orion cried out.

"Okay, how about you relax from that?" Kurogasa suggested. "How about instead we try different belts and see how well we use them."

Aaron thought about it and seemed to take the suggestion into consideration, "Well, we could find out the limits on how long we can use the belts and if we actually do get all of the powers of a Rider Belt."

"Plus, it'll get you away from that bike you've been working on," Orpheus said as he entered their dorm room with a book in hand. "Seriously, why would you have a motorcycle in the school?"

"Uh, why not?" The crimson-eyed teen looked at the musician like he had said the dumbest thing in the world. "I mean, it's not like we're banned from bringing in personal belongings and I'm never leaving my baby behind!" The rest of his teammates gave him dry looks but he ignored them in favor of grabbing his team's schedule. "Well, since we have the day off from classes, we can use the training room to practice with our Semblances."

"Yeah, sure," Orpheus said. "So… which belts are we using?"

"We could try the belts from the Den-O series," Orion suggested.

"Good idea! I need to know if I can access the other forms of Den-O with or without the Taros!" Aaron said with a wide grin.

"I already used Zeronos and Deneb helped out." Kurogasa raised his hand.

"WHAT!?" the other boys shouted, now suddenly crowding him.

"Hey, personal space! Back off!" He snapped.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU USED ZERONOS!?" Orion loudly exclaimed.

Aaron started to cry anime tears, "Now becoming Den-O feels like it was spoiled for me…" He whined.

"We could still give it a try. See if it actually does call upon the Taros or not." Orpheus stated.

"I guess… but I feel cheated…" Aaron pouted, crossing his arms.

"Hey, not my fault that the Bat Imagin decided to try and kill me before the semester started," Kurogasa argued.

"YOU TOOK SWORD FORM'S ENEMY TOO!? NOW I DEFINITELY FEEL CHEATED!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Ugh… damn it, Aaron…" Kurogasa grunted, massaging his ear as he was walking by himself after getting an earful from his team leader. "I should've gotten the Primaries… that way I won't have to hear it from him…" He grumbled.

_**"Oh, he sounded pretty mad."**_

Kurogasa was startled as he looked around wildly in bewilderment. "Who said that!? Deneb is that you!?"

"_**Hello again, Kurogasa-dono!" **_The tengu Imagin greeted as he reformed in front of the boy in his sand ghost body. _**"Apologies if I frightened you, I sensed that you were feeling disgruntled like Yuuto."**_

"Yeah, you could say that. Aaron's mad that we beat the Bat Imagin." Kurogasa sighed. "It's not _my _fault…"

"_**Do not worry, Kurogasa-dono! Even though Aaron-san does not show it, he's quite glad that you managed to defeat the Imagin. Why I bet he's probably happy that you took care of it instead of him."**_ Deneb assured him._** "But why are you not with your teammates? I thought you would've jumped at the chance to train with your powers."**_

"I am. I just… need time to myself for a bit. And… all that yelling made me hungry."

"_**Oh! Then allow me!"**_ Deneb said before he turned into a golden orb then flew right into Kurogasa. The boy jerked a bit as he felt his control over his body leave him.

_"Oi, chotto, what are you-"_

'Kurogasa' shot up with a happy smile on his face but there seemed to be something different about him… his hair grew a significant length so that he had shoulder-length hair, save for a green streak on his bangs and… his eyes were green too. **"A well-balanced meal of the four basic food groups will keep your body in great shape! Not only that but I can introduce you to the wonders of shiitake mushrooms!"** He said… in Deneb's voice. **"A quick trip to the school's kitchen will allow me to make a meal that even Yuuto would be proud of!"**

_"Shii… take mushrooms…?" _Kurogasa got out.

**"Oh no… you don't like it?"**

_"Don't like it?" _Kurogasa muttered, before his eyes through Deneb… sparkled? _"I _LOVE_ shiitake mushrooms!"_

Deneb felt like he wanted to cry tears of joy. It had been so long… since anyone told him that they valued the same expressions of love for the shiitake mushroom. **"Kurogasa-dono…"** He comically wiped away the tears that were beginning to leak from his eyes. **"I feel so happy right now!"**

Unbeknownst to them…

"Uhhh~ Weiss? Your brother is acting weird…" Ruby said as she had peeked out of the door, just happening to see what was going on in the hallway.

Said heiress was filing away her nails with a look of absolute concentration, "Ruby, if I'm being honest, he's always been weird… in more ways than one." She admitted.

"No, I'm serious. Like he suddenly grew hair and is talking to himself!"

That prompted her to stop filing her nails as her eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, what…?" She got out. She could already feel a migraine beginning to manifest and it was driving her nuts. She stood up from her seat and peeked out the door with Ruby and sure enough, there was Kurogasa, acting very weird. I mean… seriously, who _skips_ down the hallway!?

"So… wanna follow him?" Ruby asked her partner/secret BFF.

"Part of me wants to say no… but the other is quite curious." Weiss admitted.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, in the training room, the rest of Team JOKR were preparing themselves for the eventual test in practicing the limits of their Semblance.

"You're absolutely sure you wanna still go with Den-O?" Orion asked.

Aaron, who stood at the center of the training arena, nodded. "Of course, I gotta use it at some point. Might as well try it out here."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Orpheus mumbled.

The team leader smirked as he focused his Aura into his Semblance until it began to condense and formulate around his waist as the Den-O Belt materializes on his waist with the Rider Pass in his right hand. "Cool…" He said with awe as he looked at the pass in his hand then at the belt. "Alright, let's do this." He said, before pressing the red button. The familiar electronic tune played as it echoed in the room, he then got into a stance before shouting, "Henshin!" And swiped the pass across the SetTouch.

**SWORD FORM**

Pieces of armor started appearing in rainbow light around him. Two red pieces attached themselves to his chest while yellow and black pieces were stuck to his back. Plain red and white shoulder plates appeared on his shoulders while what looked like a red metal peach came sliding over his face from the back of his head. When it came into a position it split in half with the points extending before attaching itself to his face as a new visor.

…

…

…

…

"O-re… sanjou!" Den-O said in a rougher tone of voice, doing his signature pose.

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S MOMOTAROS!" Orion and Orpheus cried out in shock.

"So, this guy is supposed to be the inheritor for Den-O's power?" Momotaros spoke while possessing Aaron's body. "Heh, at least he's more confident than Ryotaro was when he first started out."

"Momotaros!" Orion said, suddenly crowding him and holding his hands. "Please, teach me how to be badass like you!"

_**BAM!**_

"Don't crowd me, bakayaro!" Momotaros exclaimed as he held up his smoking fist.

"Sorry, but you're like the greatest of awesomeness, I can't help it!" Orion declared, despite the giant bump on his noggin.

Despite feeling uncomfortable with the kid, the Imagin couldn't help but smirk at the praise, "Well, I don't mean to brag but I _am_ the strongest warrior ever known."

"I know, right? So please Momotaros-sensei! Teach me your ways!" He bowed to him.

"Sensei, huh? Hm, well, I guess I could take the time to-" Momotaros was interrupted when a suave voice interjected.

"_**Senpai, don't go hogging the fun all to yourself."**_ The voice stated. Before Momotaros knew what was happening, a blue 'ghost' entered Den-O, forcing a red 'ghost' out of the Rider and allowing a new Imagin to control him as an aquatic tune played when he pressed the blue button on his belt. He took the Rider Pass and swiped it over the SetTouch once more.

**ROD FORM**

Sword Form's armor burst out then spun to a different configuration. The red chest plates were now aimed at his back while the yellow and black ones were hovering over his chest. It then opened from the middle to reveal blue armor that was his new chest plates and shoulder pads that were thick. With a loud clunk, the armor attached itself to his body. The final touch was a blue turtle with silver fins coming down the center of his face. The turtle then split down the middle to reveal two orange hexagonal eyepieces. The two turtle pieces attached themselves to the sides of his head before twisting so that the front turtle fins were pointing behind him.

"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru?" Den-O said with a cool, suave tone of voice.

"Uratarooooos!" Orion squealed in joy.

_**"Oi, what the hell are you doing, Ero-kame!?" **_Momotaros shouted as he was in his sand form.

Urataros, currently controlling Den-O, waved his hand, "Ara, ara, relax, Senpai. I simply wanted to greet my adoring fans." A brief gleam flashed across the orange eyes of his mask. "And maybe greet a few of this world's beautiful flowers."

"_**Of course, you would…"**_ Momotaros said dryly. _**"Always chasing skirts even in a different world."**_

Den-O Rod Form shrugged, "I can't help it, Senpai. A fisherman seeks out the best catch. Whether it be fish or beautiful women. My heart cries out to reel them in."

_**"That is **_**total**_** bullshit and you know it!"**_

"A thousand lies is worth a single truth," Urataros said. "And besides, I'm not the one with an irrational fear of dogs."

"_**Say that again!?"**_ The Oni Imagin warned his fellow Taros. _**"I'll make you cry for your mama!"**_

"Ack! Senpai, you said-" Urataros panicked.

"_**Naku?"**_ A deep, gruff voice spoke.

"Oh boy…" Orpheus sweatdropped.

"_**Crap! The kuma's awake!"**_ Momotaros exclaimed, equally panicked.

Before Urataros could placate the coming charge, a yellow 'ghost' instantly shoved the Turtle Imagin out of Den-O's body as it took control before pressing the yellow button on his belt and a Japanese chiming bell tune played, before swiping the Rider Pass across the SetTouch.

**AXE FORM**

The armor burst out and reconfigured itself again. The red plates attached to his back while the yellow and black ones connected with his chest. The shoulder plates also stuck closer to his back while round ones with red centers appeared form under them and attached to his shoulders. To complete the transformation, a white axe with a yellow blade slid down Den-O's face before the blades attached to his face into a triangular visor with black slits in them. The white handle attached itself down the center of his face to look like a horn. The mask's visor looked like the Japanese kanji for 'gold'.

"O-re no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita!" Den-O Axe Form then proceeded to push his chin as a loud audible crack could be heard.

"Oh yeah, Kintaros!" Orion cheered.

"_**Kin-chan! Why did you have to push me out?"**_ Urataros complained as he appeared in his sand form beside Momotaros.

"Eh? I didn't push you… I just simply took your place because you're too weak." Kintaros said bluntly.

"_**Ack!"**_ The turtle nearly fell over from the declaration alone.

"_**Hehe! Kuma called you a weakling, Ero-kame!"**_ Momotaros laughed.

"Though I suppose Momonoji is no better. He's a sociopath with a sword and he's not quite as strong as me." The Bear Imagin added.

"_**Hahaha- OI!"**_ While laughing, Momotaros heard what Kintaros said and angrily replied back to his fellow Imagin. _**"You trying to pick a fight, Kuma!?"**_

"Do it, and you'll be crying so much, you'll run out of tissues." Kintaros threatened.

"_**I'll show you, you bastard!"**_ Momotaros angrily ranted as he prepared to jump back into Den-O's body… until a purple 'ghost' beat him to it by forcing Kintaros out of the Rider then overtook his consciousness.

"Wai, wa~i, don't be so mean to Kuma-chan, Momotaros." He said before pressing the purple button before an electronic hip-hop tune played as he swiped the pass over the SetTouch.

**GUN FORM**

The yellow and black plates attached to his back while the red and white plates hit his shoulders. The front red plates, however, opened by joints near the top which had purple chest plates with silver sections on them. The shoulder horns had dragon's arms reaching up and looked like they were grasping purple orbs. When these plates finally became attached, a purple and gold dragon came sliding down Den-O's face. It had purple wings and a gold head with orange eyes and gold whiskers. When it covered his face, the wings folded downward before pressing together and attached to his face. He now had a purple visor which doubled as horns and gold whiskers which followed their direction.

"Omae taosu kedo ii wo ne?" Ryuutaros said as he did a few hip-hop dance moves before doing his pose.

_**"Oi, get out of him you snot-nosed brat!"**_

"Kotae wa kiitenai kedo!" Ryuutaros said in a mocking tone, further angering Momotaros while the Dragon Imagin giggled playfully. "Ne, ne, this new world is super interesting! I wonder if I can host a dance party in here?"

"Pinch me… I'm dreaming right now." Orion said to himself, looking ready to pass out.

"_**Ryuuta, shouldn't you be back on the DenLiner? What about your drawings?"**_ Urataros spoke, trying to convince the childish member of the Taros to leave Den-O's body.

"It's fine! Besides, I want to meet all the onee-chans that these guys have been meeting! They all seem nice just like Ryotaro's nee-san! Like that hammer girl!"

Orion and Orpheus paled at that. This was not good… if Ryuutaros and Nora ever meet each other then Beacon Academy is doomed!

"_**Hm, that Nora girl does seem quite strong. Her strength would make her enemies cry!"**_ Kintaros praised while crossing his arms… before snoring loudly.

"_**Ah, such an adorable yet dangerous flower but I fear her eyes are set for another,"**_ Urataros said with a bit of reluctance. _**"That is to say, the memories I've been able to see from Aaron-boyo has me intrigued by the many gorgeous beauties of this academy. I wouldn't mind exploring to test the waters."**_

"_**You're just looking for an excuse to skirt-chase, are you?"**_ Momotaros deadpanned.

"_**I will neither confirm nor deny it."**_ The turtle answered.

_**"TOTAL BULLSHIIIIT!"**_

_**"Enough, you ruffians!"**_

All the sand formed Taros, Orion, and Orpheus paled. No! Not this Imagin!

"WA~I! TORI-SAN!" Ryuutaros jumped up and down happily, clapping his hands.

"_**If you are so displeased with our current situation… then why not do some exploring ourselves?"**_

"_**Eh?"**_ The Taros all looked confused before they realized what the Swan Imagin meant. _**"Oooooh."**_

Without warning, the five Imagin all became golden orbs and quickly took off into the school while Den-O's current armor shattered, replaced by the Plat Form armor. "Whoa, so that's what it feels like…" Aaron, after regaining control, groaned.

"Dude… we got a problem." Orpheus said

"Huh?"

"THE TAROS ARE LOOSE!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Jaune Arc groaned in despair.

Why you might ask? Because he tried to ask Weiss out for a date… only to be rejected… once again.

"Man, why doesn't anything good happen to me? Dad always said that I needed the confidence to talk to women. Am I doing something wrong?" The blonde boy wondered as he sulked in his seat.

What he didn't know was that a certain turtle had heard his cries of woe and felt a sense of pity for the younger Arc twin… before an idea came to mind.

"I wish I could talk to girls with confidence…" Jaune groaned before a golden orb flew into his body, making him freeze in his chair as blue electric currents circulated around his form. His wild blonde hair had become straight and calm with a blue streaked bang dangling over his face. He pulled out a pair of black glasses and puts them on as he smirks with all the confidence of a man of mystery. His dark blue eyes had become a sharper, brighter shade of sapphire that glowed with an eerie light.

"Well then, my young friend, consider your wish granted," Jaune-Blue smirked. The possessed teen took a look at his attire and grimaced, "But first… a change in wardrobe is needed."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Lie Ren was calmly yet happily performing his favorite past time during the break-in school lessons… cooking.

Sure, he could cook a mean stack of pancakes (as Nora so elegantly put it) but he always liked to expand his horizons with other known recipes from the four Kingdoms or even create his own whenever he wished to experiment.

He wasn't like Yang with her ravenous need to party or Nora when she liked to be loud. He was like Blake. He preferred a quiet environment with nothing but himself and his favorite hobby to keep himself sane.

At least, that's what would've happened if a passing golden orb didn't suddenly take an interest in him and flew inside the green-garbed ninja's body, who stopped mid-flip of the pancake he was cooking, which fell to the ground with a splat.

Somewhere in the school, Nora Valkyrie's heart clenched as if she felt a terrible disturbance in the pancake force.

Back with Ren, purple lightning began to arc around his upper body until it settled on his eyes, which had gone from pink… to a shocking purple. The pink streak in his hair was replaced by a long purple and black streak with a brown cap on his head. His calm disposition replaced by one of child-like wonder and recklessness.

"This is gonna be fun!" Ren-Violet exclaimed rather happily as he grabbed the rim of his cap and giggled.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… Oishi~!" Kurogasa said with sparkles as he had finished his shiitake mushroom fried rice, swaying from side-to-side.

"_**Kurogasa-dono, you even eat the shiitake properly! I feel… so proud yet… so sad that I couldn't get Yuuto to enjoy it as much as you."**_ Deneb admitted, both joyful yet saddened. His mood quickly brightens up. _**"But I am still glad you enjoyed my cooking!"**_

"Aw, you have no idea how much I missed Japanese food." Kurogasa smiled brightly.

"Kuro!"

"Uh-oh, it's Weiss. Better get out of here, Deneb."

"_**Ah! As you wish! Farewell, Kurogasa-dono!"**_ Deneb said as he quickly disappeared, leaving Kurogasa to deal with his adoptive sister and the little reaper that followed her.

"Kuro, is something wrong with you?" Weiss asked, walking up to him.

"What?" He feigned ignorance. "Something's wrong with me?" He repeated.

"Don't play dumb! I saw you skipping down the hall! _Skipping_! Since when have you ever skipped in your life?" Weiss questioned.

"…Huh?" Kurogasa blinked comically. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But I- mmmm…" Weiss pouted, as her brother looked like he truly didn't have a clue.

"What about that green streak in your hair?" Ruby asked.

"Green streak? My hair has always been brown." Kurogasa answered.

Ruby pouted, "I know what I saw." She childishly stated. "Your hair had a green streak! There's no way you could've gotten rid of it that soon!"

"Look, I was just having lunch, okay? Nothing weird going on about that." Kurogasa raised his hands in defense. The two girls stared at him for several seconds before, reluctantly, accepting that the boy was telling the truth.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "Maybe I'm working myself too hard. Professor Port's lectures had been getting to me these past few days." She admitted.

"Yeah, I think I was just a little tired that I might've imagined it," Ruby added with a shy kick to the floor. "Maybe I should take a nap."

"You… go do that." Kurogasa said. "And Weiss, I'll give you a massage later on."

"Mm, thanks, Kuro. I could use one…" Weiss nodded as she and Ruby left the cafeteria, leaving Kurogasa by his lonesome.

"Phew… that was too close…" Kurogasa sighed in relief. A brief tune that sounded similar to rock-and-roll echoed from his Scroll. The boy checked the Caller ID and noticed that it was from his team leader. "Guess I should face the music…" He sighed before answering. "Hey Aaron, sorry about-"

"THE TAROS ARE LOOSE!" Aaron yelled in the receiver.

"…Huh?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Oh my, look at these beautiful flowers." Jaune-Blue chuckled as he strolled around the courtyard. "So young yet developed. My, my," He had swapped the armor and clothing the boy had worn before and was now dressed in a high-quality three-piece suit that made him seem like a rich aristocrat or a nobleman from a faraway country.

He passed by several female students, who were all eyeing Jaune as if he were the most important thing on the planet. Jaune-Blue stopped as he glanced back at the girls then smiled before giving them all a subtle wink that ensnared their hearts to the possessed teen's allure.

"Mind if I reel you along?" He asked with a charming grin.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" The girls all squealed with joy. Their eyes becoming… giant pink hearts? The students surrounded and crowded the cool yet charming boy.

Jaune-Blue had an almost devilish smile on his face as he gently pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. _'Gets them every single time.'_ He thought as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of two girls.

* * *

**[Sparring Hall]**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long is known by many as a fun-loving, spunky, loud, boisterous girl… with a perfect pair of knockers that attract all sorts of attention.

She's also the scariest person on the planet when angry.

In fact, there are only so many things that piss her off. Her baby sister being bullied, her family being mocked, or (and my personal favorite) her hair getting ruined.

God help any unfortunate soul that puts their grubby paws on that woman's hair…

"MOMMY!" A boy screamed like a little girl as he fled for his life.

Oh, wait…

"Get back here! You're gonna pay for damaging my hair!" Yang roared, her eyes red with anger and her fists clenched to the point you could hear the knuckles pop. Her current victim was a skinny lad with a green mohawk and dressed like a punk with two daggers with revolving chambers in the hilt.

Russell Thrush was his name… and he had made the mistake of cutting a strand of hair from the angry blonde out for his blood during their sparring match.

The other students who knew about Yang's temper and her affection towards her golden locks shivered uncomfortably as they watched the inevitable carnage about to happen.

Glynda, who was acting as the referee for the match, could only shake her head in disappointment at the display in front of her.

"I give up! I give up! Gods above, I give up!" Russell cried out with anime tears as he ran for his life.

"Ms. Xiao Long, stop!" Glynda ordered as the blonde halted from caving the mohawk teen's face in.

"Oh c'mon, I had him!" Yang complained. "He's right there!"

"He has given up. There is no need to continue the fight." The older woman chastised the brawler. "In any case, Yang Xiao Long is the victor by forfeit. Is there anyone else who would like to go next?"

Yang huffed in annoyance, still feeling the need to punch a guy in the face after what her potential victim had done to her precious hair. Fortunately (or unfortunately), a certain oni sensed the anger from the girl and quickly deduced that she would be perfect to possess. Before Yang left the arena, a golden orb entered her body, forcing her to pause mid-step as scarlet electricity circulated around her figure. She slumped for a moment before she straightened up, her hair is much more wild with a red streak of hair at the front. When she opened her eyes, they were red. Not the kind that she would normally have whenever she would get angry but the kind that glowed like fire.

"Hey, bird bastard!" Yang-Red shouted to Russell.

The boy flinched at the sudden call, "W-what?" He stuttered in sheer terror.

"Ms. Xiao Long!" Glynda looked at the possessed girl in a scolding manner. "Refrain from using such vile language."

"Hell no! He's gonna pay! And it'll be practice for me when I deal with a certain _other_ bird bastard!" Yang-Red said punching her Ember Celica together and her Aura radiating from her hair.

"Gahhhhhh, spare me!" Russell squealed.

"Ms. Xiao Long, do not force me to restrain you." The woman warned.

"Shut up, old hag!"

*POP!*

If there was one thing Glynda hated being called, it's being called an old hag.

The temperature of the room suddenly dropped to below freezing as all the students present witnessed a wicked aura surrounding their combat teacher, who was gripping her weapon to the point it started to cry out from the strain.

"It would seem I have to discipline you, young lady," Glynda said while slapping the riding crop in her hand with enough force to make Yang-Red flinch.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Kintaros, get back here!" Kurogasa shouted as he managed to find the Bear Imagin, still searching for someone to possess and gave chase. As much as it was awesome seeing Kintaros in real life, this was a bigger problem!

**"Nakerude!"** Kintaros exclaimed as he phased through a wall.

"Dang it, what do I do?" He said to himself, trying to desperately think of a plan. "Deneb, after him! I'll try to cut him off!"

**"Ryokai!"** The Tengu Imagin saluted as he followed after the bear via spirit form.

Kurogasa ran a different direction as the students looked at him strangely as to why he was desperately running. He needed to find Kintaros and fast. He kept running for what seemed like forever until he was at the courtyard and Kintaros just happened to arrive. "Found you! Stay right there Kintaros!"

**"Coming through!"** The Bear Imagin cried out as he went inside Kurogasa's body then out his back until he makes contact with a passing student… who just happens to be Nora Valkyrie. The collision sends the redhead flying until she lands on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Oh no! Nora!" Kurogasa panicked, rushing over to her. "Nora! Snap out of it! Oi!"

Suddenly, Nora's eyes shot open, revealing golden yellow orbs as she released a deep grunt while outstretching her right hand, pushing Kurogasa on the chest… and sending him into the air. "Dosukoi!"

"DANG IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

_**"Ahhhhhhh! Kurogasa-dono!" **_Deneb panicked as he went after him.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Huh… just what is wrong with me today?" Weiss sighed as she walked around campus, bored out of her mind. She can't wait for that massage from her brother.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Speaking of…

"Huh?" Weiss bugged out, seeing Kurogasa flying straight towards her!

"WATCH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!" He cried out. "WEISS! GRAVITY DUST! GRAVITY DUST!"

The heiress quickly summoned a black glyph beneath Kurogasa, slowing down his fall until he was centimeters from hitting the pavement.

"Thanks…" He sighed heavily.

"Why… were you flying through the sky?" She asked.

"Would you believe me if Nora suddenly pushed my chest to make me fly?" Kurogasa asked back.

"No," Weiss said, shaking her head. "But launching you with her hammer? _That_ I would believe."

"Well, it's the former. The reason being, well… how should I say this?"

"Hey!" Aaron called out as the rest of Team JOKR arrived at his location. "Did you get him?"

"No… Kintaros got Nora." Kurogasa sighed.

"Oh shit, that's not good." Orpheus groaned.

"Okay, we can still catch her. Split up and find them!" Aaron ordered as he, Orpheus, and Orion were about to leave before pausing in front of the Schnee heiress.

"What is going on?" Weiss huffed, crossing her arms.

"Uh… nothing?" The boys answered lamely.

"That's a total lie." She deadpanned.

"Okay, long story short, one of our Rider powers went wrong. And the Taros, beings that possess others in order to use said powers are on the loose, and we need to catch them before they cause more havoc!" Kurogasa said.

Weiss looked at her brother in silence before sighing, "If you're not gonna tell me the truth then at least come up with a better lie."

"We're looking for some friends and they might be going crazy as we speak," Orion said dryly.

"There we go! Now was that so hard?" Weiss said with a smile. Her scroll suddenly began to vibrate. "Hold that thought," She checked the caller and answered, "Ruby, what is- Slow down! Now, explain to me calmly… Uh-huh… yes… really… I see… Okay, I will tell them." She hung up then turned to face JOKR. "Okay, apparently, some of our friends have gone crazy."

"Which ones!?" Aaron panicked.

"Well apparently, Yang is suddenly foul-mouthed, Ren is acting childish, and Jaune, this is the kicker, Jaune is flirting and getting girls wrapped around his finger."

"Oh." Aaron began.

"Dear," Orpheus added.

"God." Orion finished.

"Also, Nora is in the cafeteria… dressed in a yellow kimono and saying something like 'does koi'?" Weiss included.

Aaron immediately dialed up on his Scroll and waited for an answer. "OZPIN! LOCKDOWN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! NO ONE GETS IN OR OUT!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Yang-Red, who was nursing a large bump on her head, along with a glowing red backside, sat on a chair with a scowl. "That damn old hag, who does she think she is…" Yang-Red grumbled. The possessed blonde had never been so humiliated in her life… well, save for the times with a certain little girl with the strength of ten men. Before 'she' could get up from her seat, the cries of several girls drew Yang-Red's attention to a certain possessed boy, who was crowded by much of the female population in Beacon Academy, be they, student or teacher.

"Oi, Ero-Kame!" Yang-Red called out.

"Hm? Ah~ Senpai," Jaune-Blue noticed.

"The hell are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? I've strung these lovely ladies around." Jaune-Blue smirked.

"I knew it! Immediately when you get a body, you do this kinda thing!" Yang-Ren exclaimed in annoyance.

"What can I say? It's how I roll."

"I'm gonna make your _head_ roll by the time I'm through with you!" Yang-Red shouted as 'she' stood up and marched over to Jaune-Blue.

Before the two blondes could exchange blows, a familiar hip-hop tune reached their ears. Coming to the scene was Ren-Violet dancing his way towards them with a hat worn on the side. "Wai, wa~i, this is great!"

"Great, the snot-nosed brat is here…" Yang-Red groaned.

"Oooh, Momotaros possessed a girl!? Wa~i, you really are a baka." Ren-Violet stated.

Yang-Red grabbed the possessed boy by the collar, "Say that again!" She warned with a snarl.

Ren-Violet snapped his fingers with a playful smile then everyone around him froze, including the blonde who was about to punch his lights out. Suddenly, the hip-hop theme version of Climax Jump began to play from out of nowhere and everyone started to dance, including Jaune-Blue and Yang-Red with Ren-Violet joining them on the fun.

"Wait, why the hell am I dancing!?" Yang-Red cried out in dismay. "I can't stop! You snot-nosed brat, turn off the music!"

"It's no use, Sempai! Once Ryuuta gets like this then there's no stopping him!" Jaune-Blue exclaimed.

"Kusoooooo~ I'm kicking your ass once this is over!" Yang-Red shouted at Ren-Violet.

"What is going on here!?" A voice cried out. The three of them looked to Glynda standing there with her riding crop in tow and she looked even angrier than ever.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything, but tell this idiot to stop the music and dancing, I can't control myself!" Yang-Red cried out in dismay, pointing at Ren-Violet.

Glynda leveled an emerald gaze upon the still-unaware Ren-Violet, who just kept grooving to his theme song. "Mr. Lie Ren, what are you doing?"

"Eh? What's it look like I'm doing? I'm dancing?"

"I can see that. Besides the obvious," Glynda deadpanned. "I must ask that you desist this crass conduct at once."

The possessed boy looked at the blonde woman for a moment then crossed his arms like a child, "No!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no! I wanna keep dancing!"

"You snot-nosed brat! I'm gonna kill you!" Yang-Red shouted. "My arms and legs are killing me! Someone heeeeeelp!"

"CHOTTO MATTA!" A group of masculine voices exclaimed. Arriving on the scene in a dramatic fashion were the members of Team JOKR, who had been searching all over for the Taros. Visibly noticed by the way they were breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"There… you are…!" Aaron groaned hoarsely.

"Get out of our friends… bodies… now…!" Orion panted.

The three Taros looked at each other then back at the Riders… before all that remained of them were dust silhouettes that gave the boys comical waves for goodbye.

"Oh… come… on…" Orpheus groaned before he collapsed on his face due to a lack of air.

"Screw this…" Kurogasa said as he used his Aura to materialize a belt. It was a grey and oval belt, having an eye, and one can barely see the eerie smile plastered on the belt. Next to it was a handle the figure can push and pull. The next thing that happened was that he pulled out a mechanical eyeball. It was an Eyecon with a black cover, a white sphere and a grey iris, on top showed what looked to be a blue jagged faceplate with the word Specter. He pressed the button making the 'S' appear before opening the Driver and dropped it in before closing it, while in a position similar to Kamen Rider Black's stance.

**EY~E!**

At that point, a ghost-like entity with a black hoodie jacket with blue highlights and blue ghostly eyes came out of the GhostDriver.

**BACCHIRI MIROU! BACCHIRI MIROU! BACCHIRI MIROU! BACCHIRI MIROU!**

Kurogasa clenched his fists before shouting, "Henshin!" and straightened himself out before pulling and pushing the lever, revealing the faceplate for the Driver's eye.

**KAIGAN: SPECTER! READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI DOKI GHOST!**

Blue motes of light gathered on his body while lines formed before they formed the armor. The Parka Ghost then hunched over the armored person letting the latter wear the hoodie before the blue mask flipped helmet was black with a blue mask that had two jagged curved horns on his forehead and black jagged lines that were his "eyes" and "mouth". For his attire, he wore a black hooded jacket that was unzipped with blue highlights, and underneath was a black armor with clear plastic to protect it further and there was a symbol of an eye on there as well. The rest of his body from the waist down consists of black pants and shoes.

Standing before the rest of Team JOKR was Kamen Rider Specter.

"Alright, you Imagin bastards, time I sent you back to the DenLiner!" He punched his fists before flying, yes, flying after them.

"Uh, has he lost his mind?" Orion wondered aloud.

"Yes," Aaron and Orpheus answer in unison.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Get back here!" Kurogasa shouted, flying after the Imagins.

"You'll never take us alive!" Yang-Red exclaimed.

"Actually, I prefer to be alive." Jaune-Blue pointed out.

"Wa~i! This is fun!" Ren-Violet cheered as he easily sidesteps Specter's grip and uses his agility to avoid a few more attempts by the ghostly Rider.

"Stop moving, dammit!" Kurogasa yelled in annoyance.

"Catch me if you can, baka-Specter!" The childish Taros taunted, pulling down his eyelid and sticking his tongue out at the samurai of Team JOKR.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you!" Specter roared as he comically chased the possessed teens, who ran like a certain group of mystery-solving kids and their Great Dane. There was even some cheesy chase music playing in the background.

"Does anyone else hear music?" Jaune-Blue asked no one in particular.

"Eh, probably your imagination." Yang-Red retorted but the two looked at Ren-Violet playing the song on his scroll. "OI! Stop playing cheesy music!"

"But it goes great with this chase scene!" He countered.

"There you are!" Specter exclaimed, appearing from above them, causing the Taros to scream in comical terror. "Now, let's get you-"

"Nakerude!" The sudden arrival of a yellow blur cuts the ghostly Rider off before a heavy object lands on Kurogasa's back, sending him to the ground and unconscious. The object in question is revealed to be Nora… with her orange hair being longer and in a ponytail with a yellow strip of hair dangling over her forehead, her turquoise eyes being golden yellow, and she was dressed in a yellow kimono with straw sandals.

"NORA?!" The voices of Team JOKR, Team RWBY, and Pyrrha exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, Kuma! You came at the right time!" Yang-Red said with a toothy smirk. Nora-Yellow slowly got up and brushed herself up before cracking her neck with her hand.

"Apologies, I was getting used to this body. The young lady is quite physically strong for her age." Nora-Yellow commented before she noticed the unconscious Kamen Rider beneath her. "Oh, I did it again."

"_**Perfect! A body just for me!"**_ The princely voice of Sieg said as a white 'ghost' entered the body of Specter. Specter rose up from the ground, raising a hand as feathers suddenly and mysteriously rained down from the ceiling, much to Team RWBY and Pyrrha's confusion.

The Rider's transformation ended, revealing Kurogasa… with his hair braided in brought up in a ponytail with feathers and white stripes in his brown hair. His eyes were pure white and he had this aura of confidence and egotistical arrogance.

"Umm… Kurogasa?" Ruby said nervously.

"Korin, man o jishite…" Kurogasa-White spoke in a princely manner. This left everyone very confused, especially wondering where the feathers are coming from.

"What is going on right now?!" Weiss said, the confusion driving her crazy.

"It's, uh, a side effect of my Semblance…" Aaron admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Can't you stop it?!" Weiss yelled at Aaron comically.

"_You_ try getting them to listen!" The team leader yelled back. The two turned to see an outline of the Taros possessed people. "Oh shit…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Glynda was not having a good day as she was massaging her temples. She's been getting reports that students were causing a ruckus. While it wasn't surprising considering they were a bunch of rowdy teenagers with out-of-control hormones, these reports were… far more descriptive than she could actually handle.

"I need a cup of tea…" Glynda sighed. Just as she was about to grab herself a cup, a loud crash was heard outside her office. Running outside, she trembled with a bit more anger than normal. The reason was simply that the Taros possessed people were causing mayhem. This drove the blond-haired woman to break her pencil as she slowly approached the group.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" She exclaimed, getting the attention of the Taros, who looked at the woman in mild surprise. Yang-Red trembled, remembering the harsh blow they had received earlier. The group decided to run only to be lifted into the air by her semblance, as she had run out of patience.

"Hey! Let us go, you old hag!" Yang-Red yelled before she quickly covered her mouth in fear. A dark aura surrounded Glynda as she dragged the Taros possessed people to detention.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DETENTION!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Yang-Red wailed out.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Finally we caught up to them." Aaron groaned. The rest of Team JOKR, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha had arrived at a classroom as the possessed students were sitting in chairs, tied up in ropes.

"This is utter insanity!" Kurogasa-White said. "Release me from these constraints at once! I am a noble!"

"Shut your mouth, tebayaro!" Yang-Red snapped.

"I don't know if I like this. Is there a safe word?" Jaune-Blue asked.

"Wai! This is a fun game!" Ren-Violet exclaimed with a grin.

"This woman is surprisingly strong. She'd make even _me_ cry." Nora-Yellow admitted.

"Thank you, Miss Glynda." Aaron sighed. "Sorry about all this."

"It's quite alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to relax." Glynda sighed, before leaving her office for that cup of tea.

"So? Can you fix this or not?" Weiss huffed.

"Uh… maybe?" Aaron winced. "I would let my Aura drain, but…"

"But?" Weiss prompted.

"But I'm not entirely sure if the Taros will actually leave their bodies once my Aura is drained." He admitted. "Welp, let's start beating them up until they leave!" He reached behind his back and pulled out a baseball bat.

"WHAT!?" The rest of Aaron's friends exclaimed.

"Wait what are you doing?!" Yang-Red panicked.

"How uncouth of you, ruffian!" Kurogasa-White huffed.

"Ahhhh! I don't wanna be a piñata!" Ren-Violet begged.

"Whack attack, baby!" Aaron cackled with a semi-crazy grin as he brought up the baseball bat.

"Blake, do something about your brother!" Ruby cried out.

"Aaron, stop! Beating them senseless won't make any difference!" The cat ninja girl told her brother.

Aaron halted his strike as it was about to hit Yang-Red in the face. He looked at his sister in confusion, "Why not?"

Blake looked like she wanted to say something but realized that he had a good point. "I… actually didn't think that far ahead."

"Guys, trust me… a little girl kept these guys in line. I can definitely do the same. Just have to hit them a few times." Aaron said with a smile that sent a cold chill down the spines of the possessed teens.

"No, please, not a male Kohanakuso Onna!" Yang-Red wailed.

"The hell you just say!?" Aaron yelled in comical anger. "Just for that, you get the beating first!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

*WHACK!*

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Kurogasa were all seeing stars as the Imagin finally got out of their bodies and Aaron's Aura drained out, thus the Imagin disappeared.

"Huh, that was pretty fun. Crude, but definitely fun." Aaron admitted with a smirk as he shouldered the broken bat.

"Dude, that's still my brother you whacked…" Orion frowned.

"And mine…" Weiss added.

"Oh sorry," Aaron said with a sheepish chuckle… before he brought up two bats. "Did you wanna hit them too?"

"NO!" they shouted.

"Weiss… my head hurts…" Kurogasa moaned with comical tears.

Aaron patted his teammate's shoulder, "It had to be done. You were possessed by Sieg. You'll thank me one day."

"Man, I don't know what happened, but my head hurts so bad…" Jaune groaned.

"Mine too…" Yang sighed in pain. "But… for some reason, I'm not angry anymore."

"What a surprise…" Blake deadpanned.

"Well, now that the trouble with the Taros is over and down with, we can get back to-" Before Aaron continued, a red ghost overlapped his body, freezing him in place… before he looked up with slicked back, spiky hair and a red stripe in his hair. "O-re… futatabi sanjou!"

"Ugh… not again!" Orpheus groaned.

"You know what? Screw this!" Kurogasa snapped before standing up and pulling out… a dog plushie? "Wan! Wan-Wan! Wan! Wan!" He said, holding up the dog plushie to Aaron-Red's face.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!" The oni Taros cried out in horror as he fled in fear.

"This is our lives now, isn't it?" Weiss inquired with a dry look.

"Yep." They all said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter!**

**Ruby: Um, doesn't it feel kind of short?**

**GKC: Ruby… do not ruin this for me. Or do you want me to tell everyone about what happened between you and Orion during New Year's-**

***Ruby covers the author's mouth while her face was beet red***

**Ruby: You promised never to speak of that incident again!**

**GKC: Then don't ruin this for me.**

**Ruby: Shutting up.**

**GKC: Thank you. Now then, I know this is shorter than the others but since Fen was on vacation, I went with some material that was at least related to the Taros and featured them with all their quirks. Well, maybe not Sieg since he hardly appeared in the series but you get the idea. In any case, review and comment on this chapter. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it.**

**Ruby: Roll the clip?**

**GKC: Roll the clip.**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai… Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Ruby: **__Jaune, Cardin is a bully!_

_**Jaune: **__I want to be the hero!_

_**Cardin:**__ Bad move, Jauney boy._

**Next Time: **_Jaundice, Hybrid Fight_

_**?:**__ ARE YOU READY?_

* * *

**GKC: And with that, I can now say my catchphrase… Peace out, everybody!**


	6. Jaundice, Hybrid Fight

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes! In case you're wondering about the last chapter, it was set after the events of The Badge and the Burden. They didn't really time stamp the series so… we're basically just going with our guts.**

**Jaune: And now I can finally be the star!**

**GKC: Sure… for only four episodes.**

**Jaune: HEY! I get great character development later on!**

**GKC: Jaune, I think me, Fen, and the audience can all agree… that RT made you into a joke.**

***Jaune starts to whimper as he curls up into a ball and begins to cry***

**GKC: Right… so while Jaune's crying away his sorrow, let's do a disclaimer. Fen and I do not own, except our OCs, RWBY or Kamen Rider. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**GKC: Let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Jaundice, Hybrid Fight

* * *

**[Sparring Arena]**

* * *

It had been roughly one week since the Taros Incident in Beacon Academy. Since then, everyone who had been involved merely believed that those possessed had probably eaten or drank something bad and gave them alternate personalities or made them even weirder than usual.

"Haaaaaaaaaa…" Kurogasa sighed a bit depressed as he was sitting on the sidelines.

Orpheus, who was strumming his harp, noticed his partner's expression, "What's wrong with you?"

"I still feel violated from being taken over by Sieg…" Kurogasa groaned.

"Eh, could be worse. You could've been taken over by either Urataros or Ryuutaros. Sieg is… pretty tame compared to them."

"You don't understand. I acted prim and proper. That's not me. It's like I'm back home at the Schnee Mansion and Jacques beating everything into me…"

"Dude, relax!" Aaron chided his teammate as he situated his gauntlets and boots onto his hands and feet. "Growing up in a mansion with a jackass for a foster dad is nothing compared to the nightmare I had to go through on the… _other side_." He said with a shiver while referring to his time in the White Fang.

"Easy for you to say, the old coot wears a clip-on tie! A CLIP-ON TIE!"

"Two words…" Aaron spoke, staring at his team. "Sienna… Khan…"

"…I bet you were making her 'roar'…" Kurogasa muttered. An uncomfortable silence permeated between the members of Team JOKR when they noticed their leader had nothing to say.

"No way… YOU ACTUALLY _TAPPED_ THAT!?" Orion gawked.

Aaron rubbed the back of his head, "To be fair, I got caught in a hot spring by accident and… one thing led to another and well…" The crimson-eyed teen had the decency to blush as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Was she a scratcher?" Orpheus asked.

"Scratcher, screamer, _and_ squirter."

"NOW _I'M_ THE ONE FEELING CHEATED!" Kurogasa shouted in anger. "NO WONDER THE WHITE FANG WANTED TO KILL YA!"

"Well, there were tons of reasons why they wanted to either catch or kill me but… that's a story for another time."

"WHATEVER!" Kurogasa threw his hands in surrender before storming out of the arena. "It's not fair…" He muttered before leaving completely.

Aaron watched as Kurogasa left then scratched his head, "Is he jealous that I scored first? Because it wasn't fun for me. That tiger Faunus… she's a super freak in bed."

"Well, good things seem to happen to those that are older and more handsome." Orpheus pointed out.

"Maybe we should save this story for later… after all, we _are_ in the middle of Combat Class." Orion stated.

"Oh yeah…" Aaron said quietly. "Hey, look! Jaune's up next!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Lunchtime… pure chaos of food and students. And Nora was regaling her friends one of her many tales.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night…" Nora began.

"It was day," Ren corrected.

Nora looked to Blake Belladonna, paying no attention as she was lost in her book, and Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face, "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

Ren corrected his friend while holding a coffee cup, "They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" She screams as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY, JNPR, and JOKR where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of 'em." Ren corrected.

Nora continued to rant while Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern. "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighs, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." He explained to his friends and teammates.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time we've heard something crazy," Orion admitted as he sipped his juice box.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune snapped out of it, turning back towards them. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…" Ruby said rather sheepishly.

Jaune noticed as the others stop their distractions and stare at him, mostly his brother, partner, and his first friend in the school. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously!" He tried to convince them.

"Jaune… I'm your twin brother and even _I_ know that was a lame excuse." Orion said dryly.

"Well…" Jaune said as he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL. Said team was picking on a rabbit Faunus girl, who was only trying to enjoy her lunch.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune tried to pass off.

"He's a bully." Ruby pouted.

Jaune scoffs, "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"Okay, then allow me to remind you," Aaron said as he cut into his meatloaf.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two passes, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him.

"Ah, come on!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit.

Jaune grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out. "Come on…!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices. "Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"

It was too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky.

"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon…!" Jaune cried out as he was still in the locker.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Jaune laughed nervously trying to play it off as they all focused on him. "I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask," Pyrrha said sadly.

"Ooooh!" Nora thought on an idea as she gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin. "We'll break his legs!"

"I second that!" Orion added.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said. They all looked over as the laughter grew louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears was tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" The rabbit girl whimpered as she struggled. "Please, stop…"

Cardin continued laughing as he turns to his cronies. "I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" Russel guffawed.

Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha frowned in disapproval.

Blake felt the same way as he glared daggers at them. "He's not the only one…"

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," Yang said sadly, leaning her head on her hand.

"Say, where's your brother?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"I don't know. Last I saw, he was storming off mad for some reason." Weiss shrugged.

"That's a bit of a story," Aaron said, rubbing the back of his head.

The girls looked at the leader of Team JOKR in confusion.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Dbegsyzywgggesinzbvrgshshvrrgeudjbd…" Kurogasa grumbled incomprehensibly as he kept walking. Things never really went his way ever since the semester started. White Fang trying to kill Weiss, Bat Imagin trying to kill him, landing miserably at the Initiations, and recently being possessed by a haughty and demanding Swan Imagin. It's been nothing but bad things sent his way. He managed to find a bench in the courtyard and sat down while hunched over. "Huuuuuuuh, what the heck am I doing…?"

He let his mind wander as he looked at his hand, wondering if he was even meant to belong here. As he was lost in his own thoughts, a person was walking towards Kurogasa.

"Excuse me?" A timid, feminine voice spoke. Kurogasa turned around to find a bunny Faunus with light brown hair and ears looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, you're… Velvet, right?" Kurogasa recognized since she was the one that picked him and Weiss up to come to Beacon Academy.

"Y-Yes." Velvet said timidly, "You're Kurogasa?"

"Yeah, that's me." Kurogasa nodded. "What brings you here?"

Velvet looked away gripping her arm as her eyes shifted to the ground. "N-no reason…"

"Hm?" Kurogasa tilted his head in confusion. "No reason at all? You sure?" He then noticed something on one of Velvet's ears, which she tried to cover. He had a general idea of what it could be, knowing how Faunus everywhere are treated; a bruise and a bad one at that. "Your ear… it's bruised. Are you okay?" Kurogasa asked as he stood up and tried to get a closer look at it. Velvet, however, shied away, "It's okay. I won't hurt you." He assured. Velvet seemed a bit hesitant, due to the fact he was human and she was a Faunus, but she nodded slowly after a while. Kurogasa examined the bruise, which covered most of her ear. "Have they been pulling on it?"

Velvet nodded somberly, much to Kurogasa's ire. He was wondering who would dare bully a nice girl like her. And he knew exactly who it was.

"It was Cardin Winchester, wasn't it. Team CRDL?" he asked. Velvet looked away, answering his question. "I thought so. Alright, I know exactly what to do."

"Huh? Do what?" Velvet asked.

"I'm gonna go confront him. You stay here." Kurogasa said before running off to find Cardin. There was a bit of time before lunch was over, so this was the perfect chance.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

_***WOOSH! BAM!***_

The doors to the cafeteria swung open as all the students towards the entrance and saw Kurogasa marching over to Cardin. "HEY, ASSHOLE! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

"What'd you say?" Cardin snarled.

"You heard me," Kurogasa said as he got in the taller boy's face. "Why did you pick on Velvet, pulling her ears like that? She's done nothing wrong to you!"

"What's it to you, shrimp? Got a thing for the animal?" Cardin snarked while his teammates chuckled.

"She's a second-year, your senior, and you have the nerve to pick on her because she's a Faunus!? Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Me? Hm, well…" Cardin suddenly pushed Kurogasa as the boy landed on the ground. "I'm bigger than you and you're just a little kid raising his hackles like a dog."

"Excuse me," A voice spoke while a finger taps Cardin's shoulder. When the bully turned to face the guy who would dare touch him, he was met with a fist striking him in the nose. The assailant is revealed to be Aaron, who was busy popping his knuckles while giving the leader of Team CRDL a dry look. "I don't like it when someone pushes my teammate or bullies girls. So… my team and I are going to break your freaking faces in."

"Why you-!"

_***WHABAM!***_

Cardin didn't voice out his cry of pain and his eyes went soulless as Kurogasa who managed to get on his feet, used his fist at full force to give him a nasty low blow to his balls. If one could hear, they would have heard the sound of his tailbone cracking before Cardin fell to the ground while holding his crotch.

"And you give _me_ shit about hitting a guy in the nuts," Aaron deadpanned.

"That's it! Get them!" Russel shouted as he lunged to tackle Aaron before he was grabbed from mid-air by Orion, who was holding up the rogue by the collar of his vest. "Oh no…" He whimpered.

"Oh yes," Orion said with a bright grin.

In a split second, Russel was sent flying as he screamed before crashing into the garbage.

Orion wiped his hands together as if removing dust unaware that Dove Bronzewing was holding up a tray to hit the Arc twin with, before an apple hits him right in the face, knocking him out. The thrower is revealed to be Orpheus, who was tossing an apple up and down.

"You're out," Orpheus said casually.

The members of Team JOKR looked at Sky Lark, who wanted to join in before he noticed the unconscious forms of his teammates then looked back at the four teens. "You know what… I'm just gonna… lay down on the floor." The blue-haired teen said as he dropped down to the ground.

"Smart choice," Aaron said.

"What is going on here?" Glynda's voice shouted as she came over to the scene.

"They started it!" The members of Team CRDL gestured to Team JOKR, who all flinched when the woman leveled an icy glare at them.

"My office… all of you!" She told both teams, who wisely followed the angry blonde woman while everyone else watched in silence. Though Cardin was dragged by his teammates because he was still holding his crotch in pain. Once they had left, the students continued their meals, except for Team RWBY and JNPR.

"Aww…" Nora whined. "I was hoping to see some broken legs."

"Well, Cardin's got a broken crotch." Yang pointed out. "And that's _way_ more satisfying."

"They're still getting detention for starting a fight, you know," Blake pointed out.

"No doubt about that." The rest of her friends admitted.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Just what were you boys thinking about starting a fight?!" Glynda scolded as she paced in front of them who sat in their chairs, Cardin having a pack of ice between his legs.

"Hey, that asshole started it by picking on a girl!" Kurogasa gestured to Cardin.

"Language, Mr. Kururugi," Glynda warned the boy.

"They were picking on Velvet, pulling her rabbit ears!"

"And do you have evidence?" The Deputy Headmistress inquired.

"Well, the entirety of the cafeteria," Aaron pointed out.

"I see," Glynda glanced at the members of Team CRDL before looking back at Team JOKR. "Then why did you not inform a teacher? Or myself?"

Neither of the boys had a good enough answer for her.

"Would you have really dealt with it?" Kurogasa asked suddenly. "Because I've seen too many things in my life that involve people getting hurt and pleading for help to those who are _obligated_ to help and _they_ don't do anything about it and wash their hands over the situation."

The blonde woman rubbed her forehead, "Honestly… boys and their testosterone levels." She glared at the two teams. "As of this moment, you will all serve two weeks detention with me after the Forever Fall field trip is over. For now, you will be writing a 100-page essay to me for causing trouble."

The teens groaned in lamentation.

After she dismissed them, Team CRDL left first but not before sneering at the members of Team JOKR, who glared right back at them. When Team JOKR returned to their dorm, they instantly complained about the essay.

"Man, this is bullshit," Orion whined with his head face down on his desk. "Why'd we get stuck with a dumbass essay?"

"Not to mention single-spaced!" Orpheus added. "And front and back which only counts as one page so technically it's 200 pages!"

"Well, we did start a fight. Besides, it could be worse." Aaron pointed out.

"Don't jinx it, man!" Orion exclaimed. "Besides, we all know whose fault it is."

"Shut up…" Kurogasa muttered as he kept writing.

"Dude," Aaron spoke, looking at the samurai of the team. "We get that you did it because you wanted to help Velvet but did you really think that course of action through?"

"…" Kurogasa remained silent as he stopped writing. "No… and honestly, part of me wanted to vent out from this morning. I'm sorry…"

The team leader shrugged, "Eh, we all have those moments. Truth be told, I was waiting for a chance to bust Cardin's nose in. You getting pushed was the perfect reason. Anyways, let's get this essay done as quickly as possible then get ourselves ready for that trip to the Forever Fall forest."

"And two weeks of detention after that," Orpheus added.

"Well, I didn't say it would be all 'sunshine and roses'." Aaron retorted. The team continued to chat while they worked on their essays. Aware of the events that were about to unfold but unaware of the third party about to intervene…

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Velvet, everything okay?" Coco asked as she and the rest of the team were at their usual meetup. The rabbit Faunus squeaked in surprise when she noticed the looks her team was giving her.

"Oh, um… y-yes, I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

Her partner, Yatsuhashi, looked at her with a raised brow, "Are you sure, Velvet? You seem… what's the word…"

"Anxious?" Fox said via his telepathy Semblance.

"Yes, that's the one." The gentle giant nodded.

"I… well…"

"Was it Cardin again?" Coco frowned, knowing how Velvet was such an easy target to people such as him or other people that have a prejudice against Faunus. The bunny girl lowered her head in shame with her ears drooping to mimic said expression.

"You know, if you told us, we would be there to help you, Velvet," Yatsuhashi told his friend. "No one picks on our teammate."

"Agreed," Fox nodded via telepathy. "We can always prank their asses."

"But… someone else took care of it." Velvet said. This surprised her teammates.

Coco lowered her shades and stared at her best friend, "Oh? And who was it?"

Velvet felt her cheeks burn a cherry red when she thought back to the younger boy who helped her, "I-it was one of the First Years… from Team JOKR."

The fashionista had a sly grin on her face, "Really? And which of those cute boys turned out to be your knight in shining armor?" She teased.

"Coco, It's not like that!" Velvet panicked. "He… just stopped Cardin from messing with me."

"And you now have a crush on him. Aw, little Velvet found a boyfriend." Coco teased.

"I told you it's not like that!" Velvet huffed.

"The blush says otherwise." She giggled.

"Fox, Yatsu, help me out!" Velvet whined.

"Hmph…" Fox smirked.

"Did you… try asking him out?" Yatsuhashi playfully teased for once.

"Not you too!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Three days later, classes were in session. Particularly the class being hosted by Professor (DOCTOR!) Bartholomew Oobleck. A few members from RWBY, JNPR, and JOKR shared the same class. Blake and Weiss from RWBY. Jaune and Pyrrha from JNPR. Orion and Orpheus from JOKR. Unfortunately, they also had to deal with Cardin Winchester from CRDL as well.

Currently, the students were listening to a lecture from Oobleck about the Great War, particularly about the Faunus. Although, Jaune seemed to have different priorities… such as sleeping in the middle of class.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" Oobleck zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He then points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck said as he takes another sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" A hand was raised. "Yes?"

Weiss spoke evenly, "The battle at Fort Castle!"

The teacher nodded, "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

The blond looked back at the brute in annoyance, "Hey!"

Oobleck zooms over into Jaune's face, "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

While Oobleck and Jaune weren't looking, Orion quickly slips a piece of paper in front of his twin brother and whistles innocently.

"Um, the answer is…" Jaune hesitates as he looked around for a decent response but then he discreetly noticed the paper on his desk. "Night… vision…?"

Oobleck stares at Jaune for a few seconds before exclaiming, "Correct! It seems you _are_ paying attention, after all, Mr. Arc. Moving on!" The hyperactive man quickly zoomed around the chalkboard, writing down different points in history as well as future assignments for next week.

Jaune glanced at his brother, who merely gave him a thumbs-up.

"That was good of you," Pyrrha smiled at Orion.

"Hey, we twins stick together. That's how we roll." The baseball cap-wearing teen said as he laid back in his seat in a nonchalant manner. However, Cardin frowned in suspicion. There was no way someone like him knew the answer. The guy was a slacker!

The class bell rang, signaling the end of the session as Oobleck turned to face his students. "That's all we have for today but we will be picking this up tomorrow! Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, please stay a moment. I need to speak with you."

Orion and Jaune paused mid-step as they looked at the green-haired man in confusion.

"Ah, pardon me. I sometimes forget that you're twins. Mr. _Jaune_ Arc, I mean." He corrected himself. Hearing his name, Jaune groaned while his brother patted him on the shoulder as he left the classroom. Once everyone had left, Oobleck faced the two boys. "You two have been struggling in my class for the past few weeks. I'm not sure if it is due to a lack of interest or something else, but it stops right now. You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it… you're destined to repeat it. But… it seems you Mr. Arc won't be repeating history."

This earned him a surprised look from the blonde. "While I was skeptical that you were paying attention in class, I was honestly surprised you got the right answer. Usually, I find you just dozing off like most of my other students. Still, your grades are suffering in this class so I'll have to come up with some extracurricular activities. Now not to worry, they won't be essays, but you are required to do the work. Understand?" Jaune nodded furiously at that. He then turned to Cardin. "As for you, Mr. Winchester, I expect an essay on my desk for the next twenty pages in your textbook by tomorrow. Am I clear, boys?"

"Yes, sir," Jaune and Cardin replied in unison. Cardin eyed Jaune, knowing who he was gonna deal with.

"Good, now run along!"

Meanwhile, outside of the classroom, Weiss passed by her fellow students to return to her dorm room until…

"Um… Miss Weiss?" Velvet called out. Weiss stopped and turned around confused.

"Yes?"

"Um… have you… seen your brother? I… need to speak with him."

"Why? Did he do something reckless again?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I… wanted to thank him… for the other day."

"For what?"

The rabbit Faunus fidgeted under the icy gaze of the Schnee heiress, "F-for… helping me…" She stuttered.

Weiss blinked. "Oh, you mean…"

"Yes…" Velvet said shyly. Weiss's eyes softened at that. She knew her brother was one to help others, so it was understandable.

The heiress then said, "You can find him in his dorm room or in the training hall."

"Thank you." Velvet said, bowing quickly before going on her way.

"Did I scare her?" Weiss looked to Blake.

Blake looked at her teammate with a dry look, "You're the daughter of one of the leading factors of Faunus labor that has caused problems for Faunus everywhere. What do you think?"

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed…" Weiss pouted, before walking on her way. Blake sighed at her teammate. While her family has been known for questionable methods, Weiss herself never had any intention of scaring the rabbit Faunus. Her thoughts drifted back to that moment she argued with her parents and the days she witnessed her brother being ridiculed by the White Fang…

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"I forbid you from joining the White Fang!" Ghira exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how much damage they caused ever since Sienna took over?!"_

"_But dad, you can't deny that they get results!" Blake retorted._

_"That's not the point! They used _violence_ as a way to get those results, we don't! All it does is breed more hatred between us and them! Why can't you see that?"_

"_Humans won't accept us as equals unless we make them see!" The cat Faunus yelled. "They treat us like second-rate citizens and I hate it!"_

_"Even so, you cannot use force!" Ghira retorted. "Don't think for even for a second that I don't feel the same way as you do! I'm just as upset as you are, but I don't let those emotions take over me. There's a fine line when it comes to doing what's best and what's right and the White Fang has blurred that line!"_

"_So you and mom would rather stand at the side while others suffer at the hands of humankind?" Blake gritted her teeth before she blurted out, "You're nothing but cowards!"_

_"Blake!" Kali gasped in horror. The Belladonna girl pausing when she realized what she had said to her father. Ghira looked at his daughter in shock and visibly hurt._

_"Blake…?" Aaron muttered as the family looked to see the adopted boy standing in the hallway, looking shocked._

"_A-Aaron!?" Blake gasped when she noticed the look on her brother's face._

_"Is that… what you really think of humans? Of me…?" Aaron said._

_"N-no, Aaron! That's not what I-" She tried to reach out to her brother but he stepped back, avoiding her touch._

_"You should probably stay back… I need to be alone." Aaron said before running off._

"_Aaron, wait!" Blake called out as the guilt began to settle in._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Blake shivered at the memory. The way she hurt her brother in such a way was unbearable. He stayed away from her for a week before Kali coaxed him back to talking with his sister again and the two made amends. Unfortunately, there was a bit more tension between Blake and her parents, especially when the girl persisted in wanting to join the White Fang. Shaking the thought off her mind, she went on to her next class.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Later that night, Pyrrha had taken Jaune to the roof.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed," Jaune said as he looked over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something…"

The realization hit her with horror as if she drank a gallon of coffee. "N-n-no!" She panicked, dashing to push Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here!"

"It isn't?"

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so… I want to help you!"

"Wh-what?" Jaune looked surprised.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"I don't know, I…"

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"She's right, you know." Orion's voice said as he approached him. "Are you seriously gonna give Pyrrha a history lesson about our lineage as warriors and that you're not good enough? Newsflash: you _are _good enough."

"That's easy for you to say, Orion," Jaune said bitterly. "You're just like dad and our grandfather."

"Bro." Orion looked at him seriously. "Don't sell yourself short. You're capable. Because this is what you've always wanted to be. Sure, things don't go your way, but that doesn't mean that it makes you less of a man if you ask for help. Even _I _ask for it when things don't go the way I want it to. Opportunities are open to you. You just have to walk through the door. Trust me."

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Jaune yelled, surprising both Pyrrha and Orion by the blonde's sudden yell. "But why wouldn't you? You've got a cool Semblance which makes you into a superhero. Me? All I can do is swing a sword and get my butt kicked! Do you have any idea how it feels to be a second wheel to your friends!?"

"No, and I probably won't know," Orion said. What he _does _know is that he's trying to save his brother from Cardin whom he knows is listening from his window sill below and will try to blackmail him. "But that doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up over it. You have the potential, I can see it in you. I know it. And no matter what happens, you're still my brother. Nothing can and will change that."

"Oh sure, I get that, especially since _you_ got accepted into Beacon and _I_ had to cheat my way in!" Jaune retorted.

_'DAMMIT!'_ Orion cursed in his thoughts.

"You… what?" Pyrrha said shocked.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune said. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

Pyrrha looked to Orion, "Did… you know about this?" She noticed the guilty look on the boy's face when he looked away. "But why?"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I?"

"Jaune-"

"Just stop! I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

_***POW!***_

Pyrrha was shocked when Orion punched his brother to the ground. "No… that's you being a selfish prick, you ungrateful ass," With that, he stormed off. He then picked took out his Scroll and called a number, or rather several numbers at once. "Guys, it didn't work. Cardin's gonna blackmail him…"

[_"So what now?"_] Kurogasa asked. [_"If we try to fight CRDL during the trip, we're screwed."_]

[_"We can't really do anything but watch over him. Remember, this is the time in which Jaune has to grow."_] Orpheus pointed out.

[_"Plus, I'm pretty sure that if Orion interferes then Cardin might threaten to expose Jaune. Considering he knew about the fake transcripts, Orion would suffer the consequences as well for being an accessory to fraud."_] Aaron added. [_"We'll just have to hope Jaune will make the right decision."_]

"Hope? More like pray." Orion sighed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The next day…

The members of Team RWBY, JNPR, and JOKR had gathered together in the library during a free period to have a study session but there seemed to be a problem… particularly the sudden lack of a blonde white knight.

"Has anyone seen Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Nope!" Nora answered.

"…" Orion remained silent with his arms crossed, feeling rather irritated.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby looked to the spartan girl, who looked sullen as she wordlessly messed with her notebook. "Pyrrha, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh… I'm fine." She answered softly.

"You sure? You don't look like it." Yang pointed out before Blake nudged her in the ribs. "What?"

"Pyrrha, we're only asking because we've been hearing from other students that he's been hanging out with Team CRDL," Ruby stated.

"I'm sorry, what?" Pyrrha looked surprised.

"Yeah, they're acting _way_ too friendly with him," Kurogasa said, though just thinking about it didn't paint a good picture either way, because one it was the usual bullying tactics or two… that other possibility should never be spoken of… unless he wanted to throw up in his mouth a little.

"That's weird." Nora raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Kurogasa immediately agreed.

"If Jaune wants to hang out with those brutes then let him," Weiss said while filing her nails. "It isn't our business if he befriends them or not."

"Still… why would he want to hang with CRDL… unless…" Pyrrha began, as she tried to rack her brain for answers.

"We'll keep an eye out for him," Aaron said. "It's the best we can do at the moment." Pyrrha could only nod at that.

"But speaking of looking out," Orpheus smirked turning to Kurogasa.

"You're really not gonna leave me alone about it, are you…" Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

"What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Remember the rabbit Faunus that was being bullied by Cardin and his goons?" Orion said. "Well, Kuro here now has a crush on his… what was it again? Senpai?" He smirked as well.

"Sen… pai?" Ruby tilted her head at the term.

"Shut up…!" Kurogasa hissed, with a blush. "It slipped, okay?"

"Oooh, spill everything! I wanna hear this." Yang said enthusiastically.

"Alright, here's how it all started…" Aaron said as his mind drifted back to that particular moment.

* * *

**Flashback.**

* * *

_After the call with Orion…_

_"I have a bad feeling about it." Kurogasa sighed. "So much for trying to change things…"_

"_Well, we can't change every little thing." Orpheus pointed out._

_"No, but… it could make things easier for them _and_ us." Kurogasa said. "Not to mention… all the events that will come up later on. Like Cinder and everyone else…"_

"_Dude, relax," Aaron said as he sat in his seat while balancing a pencil on his nose. "We know what happens. We have the powers of Kamen Rider. There's nothing we can't handle."_

_"I hope so. But once Cinder plants that virus, Beacon is done for." Kurogasa said. "Meaning one of us goes with Ruby and intercepts her before she does."_

"_Relax! We know what happens, we can handle it. Geez, did anyone ever tell you that you're paranoid?"_

_"Not my fault that I want to fix the faults the show had…" Kurogasa pouted. "There were actually good arguments I couldn't ignore, no matter how much I tried to enjoy it for what it is."_

"_Oh my God, you're one of those…" Orpheus rolled his eyes._

_***KNOCK* *KNOCK***_

_The three of them looked at the door. Who could be knocking this late at night? Kurogasa volunteered to open the door and when he turned the knob and pulled the door, it was… _

_"Velvet?" Kurogasa blinked surprised as did Aaron and Orpheus._

"_Whoa, what now?" Aaron exclaimed in shock._

"_For some reason, I do not feel quite as surprised." The musician muttered._

_"Hello, Kurogasa." Velvet greeted._

_"Er… hi." Kurogasa said. "What brings you here?"_

_"I… asked your sister where you were and… I wanted to thank you… for the other day."_

_"Huh? Oh, that." Kurogasa said. "It's… uh… it's really not a big deal. I'm just… glad I could help. Plus, you're a second-year and were disrespected by Cardin and his posse. I can't stand it when people do that to their seniors."_

"_Technically, we helped," Aaron interjected._

_"Yeah, what are we, chopped liver to you?" Orpheus retorted._

_"Still… thank you." Velvet smiled a bit._

_"It's no problem." Kurogasa shook his head. "If there are any other problems, just come to me. I'll look after you, Velvet-senpai." _

"_Sen… pai?" She blinked with the confusion from the honorific._

"_U-Uh, sorry, a force of habit. Uh… where I'm from, it's what I call my seniors in school." Kurogasa stuttered._

"_Oh, I see. That's pretty interesting." The Faunus smiled softly._

"_Whoa, is Kurogasa flirting with an older girl?" Aaron whispered to the musical archer of the team._

"_Eh-yep," Orpheus answered._

"_So… I'll see you around?" Kurogasa asked._

"_First class. Yes." She nods._

"_Okay. I'll see you then." Kurogasa said making Velvet nod with a smile before leaving. Kurogasa then turned to his friends who just stared at him. "Don't… say a word." He muttered darkly._

"_Oh, we didn't have to say anything. Your face says it all, lover boy." Aaron snarked with a sly grin._

"_To think that you would go after a girl two years older than you…" Orpheus smirked. "You definitely have a thing for older women."_

_"It's not like that!" Kurogasa shouted with a heavy blush. His teammates chuckled at his embarrassment._

_"Sure, it isn't," Aaron and Orpheus laughed all the same._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"And that's how it went." Aaron finished explaining.

"Oh~," Ruby said after a minute, "…what's a senpai?"

"Think of it as a senior in school or an upperclassman," Orpheus explained. "It's to show respect to those that are above your station."

"Oh~ okay."

"With all of my hate Aaron, with all… of my hate…" Kurogasa grumbled irritably.

"We love ya too, buddy," Aaron said with a cheeky grin.

"So, little Kuro is interested in bunny girls, huh?" Yang gave the younger boy a teasing smirk. "And an older one too. I never would've guessed."

Kurogasa responded in the best way possible, by tossing fruit at her head. Yang got hit and rubbed her forehead grumbling.

"You kinda deserved that, Yang," Ruby told her sister.

"In any case, the Forever Fall field trip is coming up," Blake spoke after she placed a bookmark into her current reading material. "It might do Jaune some good to have an outdoor environment."

"Good point, Blake. Alright, let's finish up on studying and go over what we can for Professor Peach's class." Aaron suggested. The rest of the teens nodded in agreement, focusing back on their studies. All the while, they prepared themselves for the coming field trip in the Forever Fall forest.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Later that night, Jaune had managed to give Team CRDL the slip after they were done 'hanging-out' but he felt guilty for leaving his team and for yelling at his partner and brother. Ever since Cardin had found out that he faked his transcripts, the bully had made it his goal to make his life miserable and even threatened to expose him if Orion tried to fight back. He walked towards his dorm room but stopped to eavesdrop on his teammates' conversation.

"Jaune still hasn't come back," Nora said worriedly while bouncing up and down her bed. "How come he gets home so late?"

Ren, who was checking over StormFlower, replied to his childhood friend. "He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin."

"That's _weird_… Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora proclaimed the last part by doing a flip and landing on her back on the covers of her bed.

"I'm sure he knows exactly what he's doing…" Pyrrha said angrily.

The team was unaware that Jaune had been listening to them the entire time and could only look away with guilt. He quietly closed the door and prepared to walk away before he jolted in surprise when he heard…

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby greeted her friend in her pajamas and giggles at his reaction. "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh nope!" Jaune said nervously as he brought up his Scroll. "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asked.

"I, uh…" The blonde knight tried to come up with something before he sighed and lowered his head. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, Orion can't help me, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and…" He breathes heavily through his nose. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He pressed his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression. "I'm a failure."

"Wrong."

"Huh?" Jaune blinked in surprise along with Ruby before they notice the approaching form of Team JOKR's leader, Aaron Jaeger, dressed in his own pajamas.

"You're not a failure, Jaune," Aaron stated. "If you were a failure, you would've been kicked out of Beacon for failing the initiation. But you're here _right now_."

Jaune stared at Aaron in surprise. He looked down in guilt over how he's been treating his team.

"He's right," Ruby spoke up, getting Jaune's attention, "You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you."

"So take this bit of advice, dude. Time to nut up, or shut up." Aaron advised while he helped Ruby up and the duo left the blonde to think about what they said.

"You know, that's a really weird saying," Ruby said, oblivious to its actual meaning.

"Trust me, I know the meaning behind it. Jaune just has to figure it out." Aaron stated.

"I guess…" Ruby said whilst shrugging.

"In the meantime, you should get to bed, little Rose. We got a big day tomorrow and we don't want you falling asleep on us." Aaron said before a sly grin appears on his face. "Unless you want me to get Orion to carry you?"

Ruby turned bright red before hitting his gut a few times. However, her punches did nothing but amuse Aaron as he simply patted her head like she was a child.

"You're just so easy to tease," He said with a snicker.

She puffed her cheeks angrily, but this only made the young girl look pretty cute. All the while, Aaron laughed as the younger girl continued to pout even after they returned to their separate Team Dorms.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In the Forever Fall forest, the sun was raised overhead, shining its rays down upon the crimson leaves that make up the entirety of the trees. Glynda turned to her class, who were all staring in awe at the beautiful scenery.

"Yes, the Forever Fall Forest is indeed beautiful but we must stay on task," Glynda said sternly to her students.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, JOKR, and CRDL followed the Vice Headmistress deeper into the forest though Jaune was lagging a bit behind since he was carrying all of the empty glass jars. Each team was supposed to fill their jars with the sap that came from the trees.

"Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so," Glynda informed her students.

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying the large case of empty glass jars, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

Glynda holds up a jar filled with red sap, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Pyrrha watched as Jaune walked with Team CRDL, which saddened her a bit. She turned to Ren, who was trying to keep Nora from hogging all the sap.

* * *

With our poor hero Jaune, he is begrudgingly doing the work of Team CRDL while the jerks lay about lazily. After gathering enough red sap to fill up the glass jars he carried with him, he returned to the group of bullies then promptly collapsed on the ground.

Cardin smirks, "Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Jaune looked up cross-eyed and sounding dizzy, "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

Cardin rather pays it no mind as he lets him up, "Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

Jaune nodded while still exhausted, "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out."

The young Arc twin moans and gulps in worry after he sits up.

After following the rest of Team CRDL, he walks over to the edge, and Jaune's eyes widened in surprise when he realized that he was looking at Pyrrha from a distance along with the rest of his team as well as Teams RWBY and JOKR.

"Pyrrha? What about her?" Jaune asked his bullies.

"Little redhead know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." Cardin reaches behind his back and pulls out a cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides that seemed to be buzzing. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." Cardin said as he glared at Pyrrha, who was just finishing her sap collection. "I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

"And _you're_ gonna do it."

Jaune looked at the bully in confusion, "Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin said as he leans in close to Jaune's face. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you and your brother will be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

"...no."

"What did you say?" Cardin inquired.

Gripping the jar tightly, Jaune in a rare fit of anger, said. "I said... **NO!**" He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." The bully said with a promise of pain.

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in.

* * *

**[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

Pyrrha sighed sadly, thinking about Jaune as she looked upon Nora, who had been eating a large amount of sap.

"Pyrrha, you alright?" Her cousin, Orpheus asked as he came over with two jars of red sap in his hands.

"Oh, uh, yes I'm ok," Pyrrha said with a quick smile, "just thinking."

Orpheus eyed his cousin, knowing that she was lying as he crossed his arms. "Pyrrha…" He said sounding like a stern older brother.

Pyrrha sighed, knowing that Orpheus knew her too well, "Ok, I'm worried about him…"

"Him?" The musician raised a brow before realizing who his cousin meant, "Oh, you mean Jaune. What about him?"

"He's been hanging out with Team CRDL, and it's been bothering me for a while," Pyrrha said with a gripped hand to her chest.

"Pyrrha, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't believe he's doing it willingly." He stated.

"I…" Pyrrha said, before looking away.

Orpheus shook his head, "Pyrrha, you shouldn't worry that Jaune is hanging out with a bad crowd because we all know that he's too soft-hearted to act like a jerk." He pointed out while placing his jars of sap in his case. "Besides, I have a feeling that Jaune might surprise you. What you see in him… I will never know."

Pyrrha looked down, before looking back at her cousin, "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

"No problem." The auburn-haired musician nodded.

* * *

Back with our poor friend Jaune, he was being beaten up mercilessly by the four bullies leaving him black and blue.

"You _know_ that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy."

Cardin then lifted Jaune up by his collar into the air. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny _tiny_ pieces." He threatened.

"I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune said with an acceptance that he wouldn't be getting out of this unscathed before he looked at Cardin with fury evident in his blue eyes. "...but you are **not** messing with my team."

Despite being momentarily surprised by Jaune's sudden change in attitude, Cardin growled, "What? Do you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching bully.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..." Cardin snarled but just as he said this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel yelled as he, Dove, and Sky fled for their lives.

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches as it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out The Executioner only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY, JNPR, and JOKR, who were still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked after getting up with a concerned expression.

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel shouted while looking back before he bumps into Yang, who lifts him up by the collar of his vest.

"Where?!" Yang demanded.

Knowing from experience to not anger the dragon, Russel gestured behind him. "Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha dropped her jar of sap in shock, "Jaune!"

"I'm coming, baby brother!" Orion yelled as he charged into the treeline.

Aaron shook his head, "I'll get him. Kurogasa, Orpheus, check the perimeter for any Grimm."

"Got it," The samurai nodded before he and his partner got out their weapons then went off into the forest to search for any wandering Grimm.

Following her fellow team leader's example, Ruby turned to her sister, "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

Yang dropped Russel as she and Blake nod before heading out to find the teacher.

Pyrrha looked to Nora and Ren as she and Ruby activate their respective weapons, "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

* * *

While this incident was happening, Azrael materialized over the forest with the transformed Kaijin Gallery in hand. "Hm, let's see…" The devilish man looked down at the teens as they squabble all over the place. "This will be the perfect time to try out a hybrid monster but what will I choose?" He opens the grimoire and searches the pages before he settles on one. "Perfect! One, two, and… poof!"

When he touched the image on the book, black ichor began to pour out until it dribbled onto the ground then began to take shape into a monstrous form coated in darkness.

"And so the game begins…" Azrael chuckled menacingly.

* * *

Back with Cardin, the bully tried to escape the Ursa Major but the Grimm wasn't letting its meal escape that easily. It leaped over its prey and swiped its claw at the boy, sending him to the ground.

"_Crap!_ Crap, crap!" Cardin panicked as he attempted to crawl away.

Aaron, Orion, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby arrived on the scene with their weapons activated for a fight.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha gasps in shock.

The girls were about to intervene before Aaron outstretched his left hand, stopping them. "Hold on!" He commanded.

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

Pyrrha quickly intervenes to stop the heiress, "Wait!"

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl when Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade which cuts through the Grimm's neck. The head falls to the ground followed by the body.

Pyrrha smiles at Jaune's achievement even after she stopped using her Semblance. Ruby looked completely surprised, "Uhhh... What?"

Weiss stared at the redhead in amazement, "How did you...?"

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and the boys have their armors. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained to her friends.

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby said with awe.

Aaron facepalmed, _'How does she get poles from out of that?'_

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss corrected her team leader.

Still impressed, Ruby whispered to herself, "Magnets are cool, too..."

"Guess that's why you've got such a _magnetic _personality," Orion said with a chuckle while eliciting groans from those around him. "What?"

"Dude…" Aaron shook his head. "Just… no…"

"Screw you guys! That was gold!"

Pyrrha giggled in amusement as the boys continued to argue and made to leave, which Weiss had noticed.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby added.

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha suggested with a grin.

"I don't have a problem with that. Jaune needs this win right now." Orion agreed after he and Aaron ended their brief argument.

"In the meantime, let's give the guy some closure. A few words with the bully he just saved are gonna be private." Aaron stated.

"Right, let's-" Pyrrha was about to say before she and her friends cried out when a series of explosions erupted around them, forcing them from the cover of the trees, which Jaune and Cardin noticed.

"What the heck!?" Cardin exclaimed.

"Grimm attack?!" Ruby wondered with panic.

"No, something else!" Aaron said with a serious expression.

The gathered teens watched as a shadowy, monstrous figure began to leave the tree foliage. When it left the cover of the shadows, it revealed itself to be a strange creature in a black bodysuit that was coated in white-red armor with needle-like extensions forming from the armor. Its head is oddly avian-like but it still possesses a lot of needles. The most disturbing factor about the creature… was the Grimm mask that rested on its 'face'.

"Is… that a Grimm?" Weiss asked, unsure of what to make of the monster.

"Doesn't look like any Grimm I've ever seen before," Ruby replied, readying Crescent Rose for a fight.

Orion glanced at his team leader, "Is that the Needle Smash?" He whispered.

"Definitely looks like it. But… something feels wrong with it." Aaron replied quietly. "It's almost like… it was mixed with a Grimm."

The hybrid kaijin roared before it ran at the teens with its claws. Pyrrha immediately stood between her friends and the monster with her shield raised to defend them but the Needle Smash Grimm slammed its way past her, sending the redhead flying since she was unprepared for its surprising amount of strength.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out with worry for his partner.

Weiss rolled the chamber in her weapon until it was set to Ice then slammed it down to release a stream of icicles at the hybrid but the Grimm crossed its arms together then spreads them out, releasing a barrage of needles that shatter Weiss's attack.

Ruby tried firing her sniper rifle but the Dust rounds did nothing against the Needle Smash Grimm's tough hide.

"Oh man, nothing's working! How can we beat this thing?" Jaune exclaimed after helping Pyrrha up.

Aaron sighed while furiously rubbing the back of his head, "This is terrible…" He said to himself before he calmly approached the monster. "Making me do all the work to get rid of this thing."

"Hey, don't just stand there, idiot!" Cardin yelled.

"Quiet from the peanut gallery!" The crimson-eyed teen shouted as he focused his Semblance to channel his Aura around his waist until it materialized into the Build Driver.

"Huh?" Jaune, Pyrrha, Cardin, and Weiss looked at the belt in confusion.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Ruby squealed with stars in her eyes.

Aaron reached into his pants pockets and pulled out two bottles, one red with an image of a rabbit and a blue one with an image of a tank.

He smirks as he held both bottles in his hands. "Sā, jikken o hajimeyou ka?" He said in Japanese before shaking the Fullbottles until he twisted the caps then slotted them into the Build Driver.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

The Needle Smash Grimm didn't look like it was going to wait for Aaron to transform and tried to attack him but it was stopped by Orion, who came in swinging his greatsword against the monster hybrid.

"Sorry, can't let you interrupt the best part!" The older Arc twin said before breaking through the Grimm's guard and cutting its chest.

While Orion distracted the monster, Aaron grasped the cranking lever on the Build Driver and began to turn it several times as a cranking, mechanical tune played. Two pipes began filling with red and blue liquids flowed into two frames that held armor pieces, each colored red or blue respectively. Once it settled and the Snap Ride Builder completed the two halves, the JOKR team leader entered a stance as the belt declared.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

The two halves merged onto Aaron, completing the transformation with steam. He now stood clad in a black bodysuit with red and blue armor. The red half of the armor being themed after a rabbit while the blue half was themed after a tank. A techno-rock musical theme played as the Build Driver announced the name of the armor.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Aaron Jaeger had now become the mix-matched Rider of science, Kamen Rider Build.

Ruby was squealing in awe at the armor, the stars in her eyes shining brighter.

Build slides his right index finger across the tank barrel that acted as his helmet's right eye, "Shōri no hōsoku wa kimatta!" He says the last part by flicking his hand.

"That… is awesome…" Jaune said with awe.

"Woah…" Weiss said, seeing his new form.

"How the hell does a rabbit and a tank count as a 'best match'?" Cardin asked no one in particular.

Build then began to gather energy in his red left leg, which had a spring design to it and hopped towards the Needle Smash Grimm. By using his own momentum, Build lashed out with a right hook that slammed directly into the hybrid's Grimm mask. The hybrid recovered, extending the needles on its fingers to create a blade that it began swinging, forcing Build to duck and weave.

"Aaron, be careful!" Ruby called out to her friend.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Build comically retorted before he ducked from a slash that nearly took his head off. "Oi, oi, that was way too close. Better get my weapon out too." The moment he said this, tubes emerged from his Driver until they came together to form a drill-like weapon that almost looked like a sword. Taking the Drill Crusher into his right hand, the Rider pulled the small trigger in the handle, causing the drill to spin. Build blocked the Grimm hybrid's next few strikes then stabbed it with the spinning drill sword. Sparks flew off the hybrid as it then began firing spikes at Build as well as his friends.

"Crap!" Build reached onto his Fullbottle carrier and slotted in a cyan Fullbottle with a diamond image on it into the Drill Crusher then pulled the trigger. The drill blade began to spin rapidly as a coating of diamond appeared around it.

**READY, GO! VORTEX BREAK!**

Build exclaimed as he slashed his powered up weapon, which sent out a wave of diamonds that acted as a shield and an energy projectile to block the needle spikes. Meanwhile, his friends were comically dodging the spikes, but Ruby's cape got pinned to a tree by a few of them.

"Ruby!" Jaune cried out.

"I'm okay!" The girl replied as she tried to tug the spikes out.

Seeing the defenseless girl, the hybrid Grimm tried to attack her but Build stood in its way. "Oi, oi, your dance partner is me, jerk!" He chastised the monster as he slashed it with the Drill Crusher. The sparks flew off it as a bit of black mist squirted from its exposed wounds. "Ew…" The Rider cringed in disgust. This left him wide open for an attack as the Needle Smash Grimm swung its blade, striking Build in the chest as sparks flew from his armor. The force from the blow sent him rolling until he stopped on his back. Build got up and noticed that the hybrid staggering from all his wounds.

"Aaron, this is your chance!" Orion called out to his leader.

Build looked back at his friends (and Cardin) and nodded before he focused back on the hybrid, turning the cranking level as he prepared his finisher. The spring in his Rabbit Foot Shoes activated, pushing the Rider into the air while a diagram shaped like a ramp appeared in front of him with a clear line to the Grimm.

**READY, GO! VORTEX FINISH!**

"Haaaa!" Build exclaimed as he slid down the equation with his right foot out as the tank tread soles pulsed with blue energy. When the Rider struck the hybrid monster, the treads spun, grinding against its body. After he passes through the monster, Build lands on his feet and begins to walk away from it while the Needle Smash Grimm twitched as electricity crackled around its body before it released its final death cry and exploded in a wave of green flames and black mist.

With the monster destroyed, the Rider removed the Fullbottles in his Driver, which canceled his transformation. Aaron approached the group with a bored look on his face. "Next time, don't make the star of the show have to clean up your mess." He turned on his heel and left. "See you!"

"Uh, does anyone else realize that Aaron seemed different?" Jaune asked his friends.

"Oh yeah, that's a side effect of his Semblance," Orion answered, earning him looks from everyone. "Well, depending on the armor he wears, he sort of gets a different personality and a quirk. What we just saw was a little bit of arrogance."

"So he's even more of a freak…" Cardin scoffed.

"SHUT UP, CARDIN!" Everyone present shouted, scaring the bully.

* * *

**[Beacon]**

* * *

It was nighttime at the academy and all those present were resting comfortably in their beds, save for two people.

Jaune stood atop the roof of the dorm building in his school uniform, unaware that Pyrrha was approaching him in her own school uniform.

"No Cardin tonight?" She asked as she came up to his side. "I thought you two were best buds?"

Jaune turned to face her, "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" Pyrrha assured her leader, getting a smile from him that she returns. "Your team really misses their leader, you know." She walks off toward the exit. "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune smiled but held out his hand towards his partner, "Wait!" The Invincible Girl stops and turns to look back at the blonde. Jaune immediately went sheepish. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune whined.

The redheaded girl stood over him with her arms on her hips as she began her evaluation, "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Pyrrha offers her hand out to the boy, who smiled and graciously took it. As they grin at each other, the girl says, "Let's try that again."

* * *

**[Vale]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Roman was smoking a cigar while looking over dust shipments that were arriving in Vale. As he was studying, two figures approached him from the shadows.

"Hello, Torchwick," The voice of Azrael reached the man's ears. "Late-night studying?"

The criminal mastermind jumped and nearly dropped his cigar before he caught himself, "Geez! Don't sneak up on me like that! Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, Roman," Azrael waved his finger like he was treating a misbehaved child. "You should know better than to assume I wouldn't do that."

"Anyone ever tells you that you're an ass?" Roman deadpanned.

"Oh, all the time." The hooded man produced his Kaijin Gallery and gave it a firm pat. "I should hope the enforcers I gave you were to your liking."

"I'll admit, I was skeptical about these things but…" The orange-haired criminal trailed as he motioned to a group of Riotroopers moving or collecting Dust crystals. "They definitely are of better quality then the last batch of lackies I had under my payroll."

"Glad I could provide some form of assistance," Azrael smirked. "I trust your progress is going well?"

"With the added help plus the business arrangement, we have with the White Fang, I guarantee that we'll pick all of Vale clean of its Dust supplies in a manner of two months."

"Hm, well, better than nothing. In the meantime, I'll try and keep that woman off your back, eh?" Azrael patted Roman's shoulder and returned to his companion. "Come on, we've still got some work to do."

His shadowy companion grunted in reply and followed after the hooded man, leaving Roman by himself.

The criminal took a puff from his cigar then returned his attention back to his planning, "Bunch of freaks…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter!**

**Jaune: Whoa! Grimm and kaijin hybrids!? That's definitely gonna be a problem in the future.**

**GKC: Oh, no doubt. Wanna know what the worst part is?**

**Jaune: What?**

**GKC: That was just a prototype.**

**Jaune: What do you mean?**

**GKC: Allow to explain, my dimwitted blonde friend! You see when Azrael summoned the hybrid, it was still relatively new to its power. It hadn't fully adapted, so to speak. By combining two different creatures such as a Grimm and a KR monster, you get a hybrid. However, that was actually the first hybrid ever summoned and as such was not used to the changes that the black tar that formed the Grimm was able to provide. Hence why it was named a prototype. This counted as a field test for the newly-evolved Kaijin Gallery's hybrid monsters. In the chapters that are to come, each iteration of a hybrid will be stronger than the last. Eventually, even the strength of the Heisei Riders might not be enough.**

**Jaune: That's bad!**

**GKC: Oh, don't be such a baby. You're not the one fighting them. But in any case, time for the preview for the next chapter. ROLL THE CLIP!**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai… Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Aaron:**__ I've finally completed our secret base!_

_**Roman:**__ Time for a little nightly shopping, eh, Neo?_

_**Blake:**__ This has turned out to be a weird evening._

**Next Time:** I am Vengeance! I am the Night!

_**Thug:**__ W-who are you!?_

* * *

**GKC: And with that, I say to you… Peace out, everybody!**


	7. I am Vengeance! I am the Night!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: And helping him is DragoKnightSR!**

***GKC stares at DragoKnightSR who popped in***

**GKC: Oi… don't interrupt me…**

**SR: Oh, sorry… please continue. Ooh! And don't forget to leave a review, fellow readers!**

**GKC *Gives SR a mild glare then focuses back on the audience* As I was saying… this chapter takes place two days after the end of the last chapter. And since this is an original chapter, it took some time to write.**

***Blake enters into the scene***

**Blake: You can say that again…**

**GKC: Blake, I told you not to sneak in here.**

**Blake: You also said that I would be getting my tuna but I haven't seen it yet.**

**GKC: *Facepalms* Just… do the disclaimer and you'll get your tuna.**

**Blake: *Beaming, she turns to the audience* GKC and Fen do not own, except their OCs, Kamen Rider or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

***GKC brings out a giant tuna fish then throws it behind him. Blake's cat-like instincts take over as she pounces on the fish… and viciously devours it.***

**GKC: With that out of the way, let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** I am Vengeance! I am the Night!

* * *

**[Team JOKR Dorm]**

* * *

It was a calm, quiet early morning and all of the members of the Rider team were sleeping peacefully in their beds.

_***CRASH***_

Well… all except for one.

"Ite… I knew I should've put more duct tape on that." Came the voice of Aaron Jaeger, who didn't seem to be anywhere in sight within the dorm room. However, in the middle of the floor was a glowing white light that emanated from a hole that looked to be man-made. Aaron popped his head out and turns his attention to his sleeping teammates. "Oi! Wake your butts up!"

"Ugh… really, man?" Kurogasa groaned. "It's the weekend. I wanna sleep in…"

"Sleep later! Come check out what I just built!" Aaron retorted in a hyperactive manner.

"What in God's name are you up to this time?" Orion sighed as he sat up in his bed. The three looked over at Aaron as well as the hole he made. Seeing the hole made the more sensible individuals jaws drop before doing a double-take.

"Is that-" Orpheus began. Kurogasa was rubbing his eyes to see if he was hallucinating.

"Aaron, what did you do!?" Kurogasa demanded.

"Get down in the hole or I'll use you for my next Dust round experiment!" The team leader ordered in comical irritation. The three boys groaned before the three of them got themselves decent and went in the hole. They landed on some kind of platform before it suddenly began to move at Mach speed, causing the boys to let out girlish screams for two seconds until it came to a stop.

"Welcome, boys! To our new headquarters!" Aaron declared when he noticed his teammates had arrived. "And don't piss on the floor. It's expensive."

When they came out of the elevator, the boys gaped in awe at the sight of the base. It was absolutely massive with stark white walls that possessed different pictures of the Heisei Kamen Riders, both good or evil. At the far end was a large supercomputer that would make Batman jealous. On the left side were four color-coded garages with the symbols of Team JOKR resting on the doors. On the right side was what looked like a rec room complete with couches, chairs, a large plasma screen television, a few game systems, a kitchen, and even a training area. Overall, it looked like a Kamen Rider-version of the Batcave.

"What the-" Orion got out.

"Since when you have been building a secret base!?" Kurogasa gawked.

"What's today?" Aaron asked.

"Tuesday," Orpheus answered.

"Since we got into Beacon." The crimson-eyed teen stated bluntly.

"And you never bothered telling us?" Orion glared.

"I did… numerous times," Aaron deadpanned. "I said, 'Oh, guys. Just to remind you, I'm building a secret base under our dorm room.' but none of you listened."

"Well excuse us for tuning you out when it comes to trying to recover from that Kaijin-Grimm hybrid thingy." Orpheus rolled his eyes.

"That was two days ago! I mean, yeah, it's a freaking mystery how a Smash became a Grimm but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Do you know how long I've been working on this thing? I could appreciate a little thanks."

"Aaron, not to be _that_ guy, but… you don't really seem like someone who could build an entire base by himself." Orion pointed out.

"Oh, you're right, I had help…" Aaron lifts up his shirt to reveal the Build Driver on his waist. "...from this."

"Of course you would…" Kurogasa deadpanned. "Being the smartass out of everyone else here on this team."

"Hm, then I guess that would make you a monkey then, right?" Aaron pointed out with a smirk. "I mean, I am a devilishly handsome genius. It's only right that I'd have a muscle-bound meathead as a sidekick."

Orion and Orpheus quickly held back Kurogasa as he tried to throttle his team leader, "Who you calling a monkey!?"

"Kuro, relax! It's just Sento's personality changing Aaron's!" Orpheus told his partner.

"I don't care! He calls me a monkey again, then I'll really kick his ass and destroy the whole place while I'm at it!"

"Good luck with that, I built this place to survive over a hundred hydrogen bombs! Even if you used the strongest form you have, it would take centuries to break this place down." Aaron pointed out.

"Ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kurogasa gritted his teeth.

"So be a good monkey and just listen to the tour guide. Do that and I'll give you a banana."

*POP!*

"THAT DOES IT!" he shouted as he pried the other boys off and his Aura glowed, and a belt materialized on his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

He then took what appeared to be a red stopwatch who's frame was turned to the side and split into four sections. The two sections on the left and right had a partial picture of a mask. The top section had a symbol of katakana characters that read 'Kamen' and the bottom section read '2068' He turned the frame to complete the picture before pressing the button.

**GEIZ!**

He then inserted the watch into the right slot, hearing a techno confirmation noise. The sound of a digital beep and a heart pulse echoed as an image of a red holographic digital clock with '0000' appeared and various digital clocks surrounded the big one. He bashed the button on the Ziku Driver making it tilt before moving his arms in a circular motion, holding onto the Driver. "Henshin!" He shouted before spinning the ZikuDriver and locking it in place.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER~ GEIZ!**

Aaron sighed, "This is terrible…" He rubbed the back of his head in annoyance as Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Geiz. "Alright, if you want a fight. Bring it. I'll beat you without even transforming."

"You're going down!" Kurogasa shouted before charging in at Aaron.

"Kurogasa, don't-" Orpheus tried to stop the younger boy.

The moment the enraged boy was about to punch Aaron, the team leader suddenly snapped his fingers then turret-like devices popped out of the walls and fired electrical currents that struck Kurogasa, who began to comically twitch as ten thousand volts of electricity coursed through his body. When the electricity stopped, Kurogasa stood there smoking before falling on his back, semi-conscious.

"Thanks for testing out the security system," Aaron said with a big grin on his face. "You reacted exactly as I thought."

"You… son of a bitch…" Kurogasa groaned.

"Hey, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Aaron teased before he passed Kurogasa's smoking form. "We'll continue the rest of the tour in the morning. For now, I need to sleep. I've been up for over two days."

"Aiyaiyai…" Orion groaned.

"You okay, buddy?" Orpheus squatted down to Kurogasa's fallen form.

"I swear if you teabag on my face, I'll kill you…" Kurogasa grumbled.

"Yeah, you're fine…" The musician deadpanned before standing up and leaving him alone. "Goodnight."

"Ugh… why do I feel like I have Qrow's Semblance?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"ACHOO!" A certain dusty old crow sneezed while at a bar. "Hm, someone must be talking about me." He said to himself and was about to down a glass of hard liquor before he paused when his eyes caught sight of a passing waitress with a short skirt-length. "Ah, I'm sure it's nothing." He downed his drink then sauntered over to speak to his latest conquest.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Morning came via the rising sun and Team JOKR was getting ready for their classes. Well, almost all of them...

"You look like you didn't get much sleep…" Orion noticed Kurogasa.

"Shaddap…" He grumbled as he tried tying his tie while looking at himself in the mirror.

"You still mad we left you down there?" Orpheus asked.

"No… I'm mad at _him_." He jabbed a thumb at Aaron.

"You only have yourself to blame for being so easily readable," The team leader stated. He fixed up his raven black hair then gave himself a once over. "Damn, I look good."

"Whatever…" Kurogasa glowered as he was the first to leave.

Orpheus glanced at his leader, "You know that wasn't a nice thing you did, right?"

"True, but I needed to test the system for intruders somehow. Plus, it was to see if Kurogasa was just as volatile as I imagined. And as you saw from last night, I was right." Aaron fixed the collar of his jacket then smirked. "Besides, I'll make it up to him. I heard he likes shiitake mushrooms so maybe a rice omelet with that should make him happy."

"Knowing him, he'll eat it and _still_ be mad at you…" Orpheus deadpanned.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Huhhhhhhhhhhh…" Kurogasa sighed again as he sat at his desk in depression laying his head on it.

"Hey, why the long face?" A voice asked. Kurogasa lifted up his head to see a familiar red-haired girl.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha." He greeted, "Let's just say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Did you fall off it?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Not exactly," Kurogasa answered. "What happened was Aaron made me a guinea pig for one of his experiments last night… testing out a security system for an underground base he built and he tested it by pissing me off…"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but…" Pyrrha sheepishly said. "You _are_ rather easy to provoke."

Kurogasa slammed his head on the desk as a cloud of depression hung over and rained down on him. "It's fine… totally fine… none taken…" He moaned.

"Cheer up," Pyrrha told him as she patted his back. "Everyone has their moments. I mean, Orphee was quite a hot-blooded youth when he was a little-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME ORPHEE!" A voice suddenly shouted from somewhere very far away.

"Uh, moving on…" The redheaded girl sweatdropped. "What I meant to say is, try to take some lessons in controlling your anger. It'll help you on the long road."

Kurogasa pouted in thought but nodded, "Okay, I'll try… thanks."

Pyrrha beamed, "You're welcome! I hope the rest of your day goes well."

"You and me both…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael was sitting upon a building letting his legs dangle off as he swung them contently. He was in a very good mood for a very good reason, his experimental hybrid was a complete success.

Well, sort of. They still had a long way to go before they are a decent enough threat for the Riders but they are a success nonetheless. Still, progress will be slow but eventually, the Kaijin-Grimm hybrids will possess enough strength that no power from any Kamen Rider could ever harm them.

"All according to plan," The hooded man remarked with a smirk as he patted the Kaijin Gallery in his coat. "Hm, I should treat myself to something sweet. Maybe ice cream."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Roman released an exasperated breath for the second time today. He had just got off the phone with a messenger from the White Fang about another shipment of Dust that was arriving in about three months' time from the SDC. Though this would put them behind schedule for quite a while if his so-called 'boss' would include him in whatever business they had planned in Vale.

"Why can't people just tell it like it is?" Roman sighed to himself.

He feels something tap his shoulder, which makes the criminal jump in fright before he looks back into the mismatched eyes of his associate and partner-in-crime, Neo Politan.

"Neo! What did I tell you about doing that!?" Roman exclaimed.

The ice cream-themed girl merely gave her boss a smirk of amusement and a shrug.

"It's not funny and you know it. Honestly, what is with people and giving me a heart attack?" He complained while taking a puff from his cigar. "So what's the problem, Neo?" The girl pointed at the various maps on the wall, then to the door as if asking when they're carrying out the plan. "When we get more guys and when the shipment from the SDC gets here. It'll be a while, a few months at best until we can get that plan underway."

Neo could only pout childishly at his answer with her arms crossed. Telling him that she didn't want to wait any longer and that she wanted to do something right now.

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, alright. I guess we can go on a little robbing spree. Maybe steal something sweet too if it'll get you to waste all that energy. Who knows? Might even get some action for you. And not the kind at Junior's club." He gave her a sharp look at the last part.

Neo smiled at that and suddenly held up a flyer of an ice cream shop selling its newest flavor.

"Of course…" The criminal mastermind looked at the flyer with a dry expression. "How you haven't gotten fat from eating so much ice cream, I will never know…"

_***PIN~CH!***_

"Owowowowow! That was a compliment! Let go of my cheek!" Roman flailed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**_*DING DONG DING DONG! DING DONG DING DONG!*_**

"Ahhhhhh… finally, school's over." Aaron sighed stretching out to loosen up. "I could use some ice cream for a snack. Who wants in?"

"Me! Mememememememe!" Ruby waved her hands wildly.

"I can go for something sweet," Yang said with a smirk.

"Sure," Blake nodded.

"Hm, I suppose I can have a cheat day," Weiss admitted.

"Oh yeah! Ice cream party!" Orion cheered as he and his twin brother high-fived each other.

"You know it!" Jaune agreed with a big grin on his face.

"I guess I'll go… I need something to relieve stress anyway." Kurogasa shrugged, though slightly glaring at Aaron briefly.

"I would be happy to join you," Pyrrha smiled.

"Sure, I'll go," Orpheus replied.

"Woohoo! I hope they have a pancake flavor!" Nora squealed with anticipation.

Ren shrugged with indifference.

"Alright, onward to Vale! FOR ICE CREAM, BANZAI!" Aaron declared while raising his fist into the air.

"BANZAI!" Everyone, save for Weiss, Kurogasa, Orpheus, and Ren, cheered. And so RWBY, JNPR, and JOKR went into the town via Bullhead to get their ice cream. After the airship landed, they walked on the rest of the way, while the teams all chatted with one another talking about the day and whatnot.

"Hey, feeling better?" Pyrrha asked Kurogasa.

"Yeah, a little. I'm calm for the most part. I had Ren help me with meditation and whatnot." Kurogasa replied.

"You weren't really calm when Aaron called you a monkey," Orpheus pointed out from behind.

"Not the point." Kurogasa rolled his eyes. "I'm calm now, aren't I?"

"Yep," His partner said before whispering to his cousin. "20 lien says that he loses his cool in the next ten minutes."

"Be nice." Pyrrha chided, elbowing his gut.

"Ow, alright, geez…" Orpheus scoffed.

"Ice cream parlor ahead, captain!" Nora exclaimed.

"Excellent work, Ms. Valkyrie!" Aaron said with a makeshift pirate hat on his head. "Mr. Jaune, what's the status of the line?"

"All clear, captain!" Jaune declared.

"Wonderful! All hands to the ice cream parlor!" Aaron ordered as he and the more childish members of their group ran ahead to get their frozen dairy treats.

"So much for orderly fashion." Weiss sighed.

"You'd get used to it," Ren replied.

Arriving at the ice cream parlor, the teams were all gathered at the counter, trying to figure out what flavors they want, how many scoops they want, and if they wanted to add any condiments to them. Eventually, all of them settled on their favorite flavors and got them in store-brand bowls. Ruby chose cookie dough with strawberry syrup, Weiss settled with classic vanilla, Blake took chocolate with a few gummy fish on top, and Yang took rocky road flavor. Jaune chose to have pumpkin pie, Pyrrha selected red velvet, Nora got herself a heaping load of maple syrup ice cream (no pancake flavor, unfortunately) with lots of chocolate syrup, and Ren got himself matcha green tea flavor with a small dusting of cinnamon. Aaron chose mint chocolate, Orion picked cotton candy, Orpheus chose coffee flavor, and Kurogasa got himself cookies and cream.

While they happily enjoyed their ice cream, two shady individuals walked into the store. One was a man with red hair with glasses and a fake mustache while wearing a blue suit. The other was a cheerful-looking woman with black hair and green eyes while dressed up as a maid.

These individuals were the disguised Roman Torchwick and Neo Politan, the latter of the two obviously excited to try out the new flavor of ice cream that the parlor had on sale.

"Hey, do those two look familiar to you?" Orion asked Aaron.

The JOKR team leader looked to see the two criminals ordering ice cream. Well, Roman more than Neo since she was mute. "Hm, don't think so." He said as he focused back on his treat.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S ONE BUCKET LEFT OF YOUR NEW FLAVOR!?" The disguised Roman shouted, slamming his fist on the counter.

The guy behind the register was taken aback by his reaction, "Um, I'm sorry, sir, but… the new flavor is so popular that we've practically nearly sold out of it. That bucket is the last one we have until we get a new shipment in three weeks." He explained.

"THREE WEEKS!?" Roman shouted as Neo gave the employee her best puppy dog look, "My kid here has been waiting for this flavor for days, and you expect her to wait?!"

"U-Um… let me check in the back!" The employee said before zipping away. A minute later, he came back. "Actually, sir, you're in luck! We have our reserved buckets!"

"Good," Roman said, before… pulling out a gun!? "I'll take all of it, plus the Lien you have in your register."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ruby freaked out. "YOU! I RECOGNIZE YOUR VOICE! YOU'RE THAT CROOK THAT RAIDED THAT DUST STORE!"

Roman turned to see Ruby, much to his shock, "EEEH?! LITTLE RED?!"

"Wait, what?" Aaron blinked before Roman and Neo ditched their disguises. "Roman Torchwick and Neo Politan!?" He gawked.

"Wow, I can't believe we didn't see that coming," Orpheus muttered.

"Tch! Neo if you would." Roman said as Neo smiled and stepped towards them unfurling her umbrella.

"STOP!" Kurogasa shouted, prompting her to stop. Kurogasa then stood up and walked over to them. "Look. I am not in the mood for shenanigans today. So… how about this?" He said, pulling out a black card from his wallet. "I will buy their entire reserve of the new flavored ice cream for you and there won't be any problems, yeah?"

…

…

…

…

"Deal," Roman agreed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"Alright then," Kurogasa said, before going to the counter handing him the black card. "All of those reserve buckets of the new flavored ice cream for these two, please."

"Uh… okay?" The employee replied, confused and a bit unsure.

"You realize this guy is a criminal, right?" Aaron pointed out as he gestured to Roman while Neo waved cutely.

"Yeah, and he tried to rob a Dust store!" Ruby added.

"Can I just get the ice cream so I can get out of here and go home?!" Roman yelled, silencing the teens.

The employee set to work after getting the payment and placed all the reserved new flavored ice cream, 10 buckets in one box and gave them to Roman who placed the box on a folding platform truck. "There ya go. Now have a nice day." Kurogasa waved.

"Thank you!" Roman said as if he had finally achieved his mission. "Now… if you'll excuse us, I've got plans to make and an underground empire to run. Bye-bye!" With that said, he left the ice cream parlor pushing the cart away. Neo stayed behind a bit as she looked at Kurogasa with a shy look and… was she blushing at him?

"Hm?" Kurogasa tilted his head. "What is it?"

_***CHU***_

Kurogasa was caught off guard when Neo kissed him on the cheek. Turning around, looking over her shoulder, and winking at him, she happily skipped away with her umbrella. Kurogasa was stunned but shrugged it off. When he turned to his friends, he saw them staring at him with disbelief. "What?"

"You attract all kinds of crazy, dude," Orion said dryly.

"Hey, I'm not having my day become any shittier than it is already, okay?" Kurogasa retorted. "Besides, better than destroying the place and we would have to pay for damages. And the store kept their Lien where it should be."

"Yet you still let a criminal walk…" Aaron shook his head in disappointment.

"IT'S FREAKIN' ICE CREAM!"

"Oh well, I guess we can always catch him later. Oh, and… pay up, peeps!" The crimson-eyed teen declared as those around him groaned before handing him 20 lien each.

"What?" Kurogasa blinked.

"We all bet that you would lose your cool. Some went for a timeframe that was a little earlier than they wanted. Me? Hm, I went for the better late than never kind of approach."

Kurogasa sighed loudly at this, "I'm going home…" He said, before walking out of the store.

"Don't you think you had enough of messing with him?" Blake asked her brother.

"Blake, I'm only doing this so he can mellow out and be more social. You've noticed how he's been. He's always so damn tense like he thinks the whole damn world is out to get him." Aaron stated. "It pisses me off that he can't just learn to enjoy the moment."

"Well, every person is different," Pyrrha said. "Maybe you're not doing it the right way."

"Coddling him is not going to help."

"He wasn't coddled!" Weiss interjected. Aaron gave the heiress a dry look, which made her sheepish. "Well… not entirely…"

"Look, if it'll make you guys happy, I'll hold off on messing with him. But if he doesn't stop acting like he's got a stick up his butt then I'll take drastic measures." The JOKR team leader remarked.

"He's gonna take drastic measures either way…" Orion muttered to Jaune.

"I heard that," Aaron said.

"You were supposed to," Orion said, making Aaron face fault.

"Hah! Got 'em!" Nora laughed.

Aaron gave his partner a mild glare, "Maybe I should test out my latest Dust taser rounds on a practice dummy. Thanks for volunteering, by the way, Orion."

"Wait, what!?"

"Moving on! Are we really going to let Torchwick get away?" Yang interjected.

Orpheus shrugged, "Got no choice. We can't exactly skip school days to go look for a guy who wears makeup."

Ruby groaned, "This stinks. I wish we had a night patrol we could take as extra credit…"

Aaron raises a brow then starts to get an idea before smirking, "A night patrol would be pretty convenient, Ruby. But don't worry, I'm sure _someone_ will catch Torchwick."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Neo sat on a crate, swinging her legs as she happily ate her bowl of ice cream. Roman himself was looking over the map of Vale, sighing from the long endeavor and almost getting arrested. He turned around, seeing Azrael standing by a crate which made him jump in fright.

"Gah! How long were you standing there?!" Roman asked as he took a minute to collect himself.

"A few minutes. It helps that Neo didn't mention my presence." The hooded man stated. Neo eyed him, knowing that he was messing with the fact that she was a mute. "I must say this ice cream is delicious." He commented, somehow having his own bowl. "How did you manage to get it?"

"…Believe it or not, someone actually paid for the ice cream with their black card." Roman sweatdropped.

"Oh? How interesting. I suppose it wouldn't be because you tried to rob the place, right?" Azrael inquired while taking another bite of his pilfered ice cream from beneath the hood.

"It may have been." Roman said, lighting a cigar, "So what's up, usually you need something when you're here."

"Ah, yes," Azrael sets his empty bowl down on a table then focuses his attention on the well-known convict. "Tell me, Roman. What do you think of the Creatures of Grimm?"

"The Grimm?" Roman looked at him strangely. "Well, honestly, I really don't care about 'em. As long as they don't attack me. Why?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm experimenting with something that's Grimm-related. In fact, I'd like to introduce you to some new enforcers that you can boss around." Azrael gestured to the shadows behind him as several blackened monsters approached their new master. However, their appearance shocked all those present except for Azrael. For one thing, all of them looked like they had stain glass-like skin with a blackened outer shell complete with a Grimm mask on their hideous faces. "These are Fangires, monsters that absorb the life energy within human beings. Though since they've been corrupted by the essence of Grimm, let's refer to them as… Fangire Grimm."

"Really…" Roman mused in interest. "I can boss these things around?"

"Of course! We're business partners after all. I mean, don't you have something to tell Junior after what happened at that Dust store?" Azrael suggested.

The criminal grimaced as he remembered that dreadful night when his quick-and-clean robbery was ruined by that little red brat. Those damn goons that Junior loaned him were anything _but_ good. And there was no way he was getting his money back from that grubby bartender.

"Alright then, deal. I'll use them." As Roman said this, Azrael had an unseen smirk beneath the shadow of his hood.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

After the three teams had returned to Beacon and bid each other good night, Aaron had called his teammates into their secret base to discuss some important details.

"Night patrol?" Orion repeated.

"That's right," Aaron nodded.

"Doing what exactly?" Kurogasa frowned. He had a good idea, but he needed to hear it from Aaron himself.

"Find and catch Torchwick or lookout for more of those hybrid monsters," Aaron answered. "There's no telling if what me and Orion saw was the only one of its kind or not but I have a feeling that it wasn't."

"And you're sure the teachers or Oz are just gonna let us waltz around the school perimeter?" Orpheus questioned.

"Oh, they won't mind. Besides, they won't even know that we're on patrol."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kurogasa face faulted. "You're not gonna _tell_ them?"

"Even if I did tell them, they'd only get in the way. We can handle this. We have enough experience to just scout both the school and the city. Besides, don't you wanna see your new bikes?" Aaron inquired.

"You got us bikes?!" Orion exclaimed.

"Where are they!? I wanna see!" Orpheus demanded. Aaron nodded and led them to where he was keeping the bikes. The three were very excited, mainly because a Rider always needs a bike.

"Well, I didn't just get you guys a bike. I _made_ you your bikes." Aaron explained as he and his team approached the four garages that bore their individual symbols. "We'll start with Kurogasa first." He snapped his fingers as the garage door that possessed Kuro's dragon symbol began to open to reveal the machine inside. "Kuro, I give to you your very own Rider Machine, the DragoBraver."

Kurogasa ran towards his bike and examined it in awe. It was a white dragon-themed bike based on a 2018 Ducati SuperSport S that had his symbol on the side in black. "Sweet! Thanks, man!" Kurogasa thanked Aaron.

'_Guess I can count that as him forgiving me,'_ Aaron thought before he moved on to the crescent moon and sword symbol that represented Orion. "Here's your bike, Orion. The Azure Crosser."

Orion gazed at his bike, which was based on a 2020 Harley-Davidson Low Rider S that had his symbol as well as a bear theme. He excitedly ran over to it and inspected it.

Aaron shuffled over to the garage that had musical notes on it. "Orpheus, here's yours. The Shadow Chaser." With a snap of his fingers, it opened to reveal a black-purple motorcycle that was based on a 2019 Suzuki GSX-S1000 ABS with a falcon theme and Orpheus's symbol on the sides emblazoned in white. Orpheus gave a thumbs-up as he walked towards it, placing a hand on the handles.

Aaron smiles as he went towards his own garage which had his symbol on the front. When it opened, it revealed the motorcycle he had painstakingly built with his own two hands. It was based on a 2020 Kawasaki Ninja 400 ABS. It was colored primarily crimson red with black markings that resembled the fangs of a wolf with the head of the motorcycle resembling a wolf's head. On the sides were his symbol of a howling wolf. This was his personal Rider Machine, the Machine Kurenai.

Suddenly, a small alarm went off. "What the?!" Kurogasa exclaimed, taken by surprise by the alarm. Aaron and the others ran towards a nearby screen which showed the Fangire Grimm Hybrids causing a ruckus in Vale.

"Damn, not one but four this time," Orpheus said, recalling the incident with the Smash Hybrid.

"Well, on the bright side, we can give these bad boys a test run," Aaron said pointing to the bikes. The others nodded, smirking as they each went towards their separate bikes and got on.

Four separate ramps began to extend in four different tunnel entrances as the four boys revved their Rider Machines and took off down the path.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Alright boys, do your thing!" Roman ordered the Fangire hybrids.

The monsters released eager hisses as they marched towards what appeared to be a nightclub. The bouncer that worked at the front door looked at the hybrids with both caution and suspicion.

"Sorry, freaks. Halloween isn't here-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as two translucent fangs appeared out of nowhere and stung him in the neck. The bouncer froze feeling the sensation on his neck before feeling color literally drained out of his being. Eventually, his body became transparent as glass before falling to the ground, shattering into pieces in the process.

"So that's what they do…" Roman said to himself after watching his latest minions' work.

The Fangire Grimm hybrids smashed their way through the doors and entered the club, eliciting screams of terror from the party-goers inside.

"So? What do you think so far?" Azrael asked.

"Okay, I'm liking what I see so far," Roman answered. "You know, you and I should've met so much sooner. A lot of things in my life could have been easier."

"Oh, trust me," The hooded man spoke. "It's best we hadn't met before."

_***VROOM! VROOM! VROOM! VROOM!***_

"And on that note, it's my cue to go," Azrael said, before disappearing as four motorcycles came into view.

"Oh, better hide," Roman said as he ducked into a dark alleyway.

Having arrived at the source of the disturbance, Team JOKR dismounted their Rider Machines and quickly made their way towards the club.

"A nightclub? Why would Fangires trash a nightclub?" Orion wondered.

"Free drinks?" Orpheus suggested.

"Doesn't matter. We have to take them out. And I know just who to use." Aaron said as his Aura enveloped his body before it dissipated. "Kivat!"

"Yosha!" A voice cried out as a mechanical gold and black bat with cartoonishly large red eyes flapped down in front of Aaron. "Kivatte ikuze!" He then flew into his hand to which Aaron caught. "GABU!" he said when he opened his mouth and pressed his fangs into Aaron's hand.

*CRUNCH!*

A hypnotic sonar noise sounded as ghostly chains appeared around his waist and wrapped around it before melting and becoming a blood red belt with the six Fuestles and stain glass marking appeared on his face. "Henshin!" He shouted before attaching Kivat to a perch in the front of the belt, leaving him hanging upside down. Aaron was covered in quicksilver that morphed and then shattered to reveal his new form.

He was clad in a full black bodysuit as the torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood-red chest plate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs.

Aaron had now been transformed into the vampiric Rider, Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Geez, we can't let you have all the fun," Orion said with a smirk as his own Aura flared before it settled. "Sagark!"

A strange silver creature that could only be described as a UFO with eyes and fangs appeared. It made gibberish sounds as the creature flew towards Orion. It then planted itself on his waist, as black straps stretching from the sides to fasten around him like a belt. The plate on the creature's head spun. It was facing upwards too.

"Henshin," said Orion as he pulled out the Jacorder and inserted it into a slot on the right side of Sagark's head. He swiftly pulled it out.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark spoke as the plate spun rapidly. He became covered in quicksilver and then the layer shattered to reveal him in black and silver armor. He wore a full bodysuit with silver bracelets on his ankles and on his wrists which stretched over his forearms. His shoulders had spikes on them that jutted upwards. On his chest was a stained glass flower pattern. His helmet had blue eyes that resembled Kiva's but there was a snake's head in between the two eyes. The helmet also had a crown on top. The Jacorder, now in Bute Mode, had a thin red blade extending from it.

Orion had transformed into the royal vampiric swordsman, Kamen Rider Saga.

"I better get to it as well," Kurogasa said as his Aura enveloped and produced a belt. It was a black belt that had a mechanism that was decorated black and gold with a red stone. On the sides were two black and gold cases that held what looked like Fuestles. He then reached from behind and pulled out a black and gold knuckle-like object that had some kind of barrels on the end. He held it up and pressed it against the palm of his free hand.

**R-E-A-D-Y!**

The belt made a blaring alarm sound before Kurogasa shouted, "Henshin!" and slid the device into his belt buckle.

**F-I-S-T O-N!**

A gold cross appeared on the belt and spun rapidly before it fired off a short distance in front of Kurogasa. The cross came to a stop before generating a suit of armor with the cross as a faceplate. When the body was complete, it rushed at Kurogasa and covered his body, turning solid.

He was donned in a black bodysuit and white armor with a silver chest plate that had a red sun symbol on the front. His shoulders were gold with rounded white armor and his face was covered with a white helmet and a silver mouthplate. The gold cross faceplate had a black slit for a visor which allowed him to see. The golden faceplate then opened up, revealing red eyepieces. The faceplate had opened up in four sections with the lower ones going to his cheeks and the upper ones rising up just above the eyes.

Kurogasa turned into Kamen Rider IXA.

Orpheus sighed as his Aura was channeled around his body before it diminished. "Kivat II!"

Flying down beside the musician is a mechanical bat just like Kivat, except he was black and red with yellow eyes and he seemed to be bigger as well. "Hmph, they should be grateful for this demonstration of our power." He then flew onto Orpheus's hand. "GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

A warped, distorted low hypnotic sound pulsed as a darker belt formed around Orpheus's waist, it is a black version of the belt but the Fuestles were gold. "Henshin!" He shouted, after thrusting Kivat II out before attaching the older bat to the belt upside down. Quicksilver coated him as well before it shattered to reveal a darker version of Kiva Emperor Form, the armor being black and red while having green lenses and he has a black cape. This was Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

With the four Riders gathered, they charged into the nightclub to stop the Fangire hybrids. When the Riders got inside, they passed by fleeing dancers and some guards that were too afraid to fight the monsters that were rampaging inside the club. Team JOKR arrived to see four Fangire-Grimm hybrids practically massacre the remaining guards that decided to fight.

"Gotta give these guys credit… they've got some brass-balls," Saga pointed out.

"They're going to get themselves killed at this rate." Dark Kiva remarked.

Kiva looked around the room before he spotted Junior and the female twins that he couldn't remember the names of, cowering behind the bar counter. "Found the head honcho. Looks like he's staying out of this fight."

"Good," Dark Kiva said cracking his neck, "That leaves us with the Hybrids to deal with."

"It's party time! Kiva-style!" Kiva declared as he gestured at the monsters. "Let's go, boys!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kurogasa said, before dashing towards the Fangire hybrids. Taking out his IXA-Calibur, he slashed the four Fangire hybrids, causing sparks to fly off their bodies and staggering backward, noticing the knight themed Rider. "Fangire… Return the life you have stolen from God!" He quoted before switching his IXA-Calibur to the gun mode and fired bullets.

Sparks flew off from their bodies but they roared in defiance. The Riders each took on a Fangire hybrid of their own throughout the club.

Saga engaged in a sword fight with a hybrid that bore a resemblance to the Horse Fangire. The Rider and the monster were locked in a brief power struggle that sent sparks from Saga's Jacorder and the hybrid's sword. Saga's blade glowed, and in an instant, he slashed through the Hybrid's own sword, causing it to stumble back from the loss of momentum.

"The king has decreed your sentence…" Saga said as he brought up his Jacorder in a fencer's stance. "Your sentence… is death." The hybrid stepped back, as it roared at him. The white vampiric Rider inserts his Jacorder into Sagark via the end of his weapon.

**WAKE UP!**

A UFO-like tune began to play as Saga's Jacorder glowed before he sent it to his opponent. The blade extended until it pierced through the hybrid's chest. A symbol of Kiva appeared overhead as the Kamen Rider leaped into the air towards the overhead symbol before appearing on the other side. Once Saga had landed, he pulled on the Jacorder, which lifted up his bound foe into the air a bit before he placed two fingers on the red 'thread of fate'… then slowly slid his fingers down to the handle of his sword. The action sending volts of crimson electricity into the hybrid's body before it was consumed in a violent explosion of stained glass and black mist.

With Dark Kiva, the red Rider battled against a hybrid that bore a resemblance to the Bear Fangire. While it wasn't much of a threat to someone that was on the level of Kiva Emperor Form, it still proved to be a capable annoyance for him.

"Come on! Is this the best you can do?" Dark Kiva taunted as he stepped back to avoid several claw swipes from the Fangire-Grimm hybrid. He casually blocked one then lashed out with a punch to its gut that delivered enough force to send sparks flying from its body. Undeterred by the pain it felt, the monster persisted in fighting its enemy by pouncing on the Rider, only to receive a kick right in its face, cracking the Grimm mask a bit from the force. Dark Kiva grappled the hybrid and stared delivering knee strikes that created more sparks from each impact he made against its blackened body. Once he had gotten substantially bored with beating the crap out of it, the Rider backhands the monster with his left fist, sending it crashing onto several tables.

The Fangire hybrid struggled to get up despite all the injuries it was given. The sight alone made the Dark Rider almost pity the beast. Keyword: almost.

"All bark and no bite." Dark Kiva scoffed as he took out a Fuestle and placed it in Kivat II's mouth tapping it once.

**WAKE UP ONE!**

A dark organ tune played as the scenery turned red and the moon of Remnant became a crescent moon. His fist was imbued with dark energy before jumping towards his opponent. "Darkness Hell Crash!" Dark Kiva shouted before punching the hybrid causing it to roar in pain before exploding into broken stained glass and black mist.

With Kiva, he was sending multiple kicks and punches into the hybrid's body, forcing it back. The hybrid, which resembled the Spider Fangire, responded with a swing, but Kiva used the fist as a springboard to jump into the air. He then came back down with an ax kick that cracked the hybrid's mask as it forced its head into the ground. The hybrid staggered as it came up, roaring at Kiva angrily.

"Geez, this guy doesn't know when to quit," Kiva said. "Oi, Kivat. Think you can distract it?"

"Leave it to me!" Kivat said, before detaching from Kiva's belt and flying towards the Hybrid. Kivat flew around it, biting it a few times as the Hybrid tried to bat away the annoyance that was Kivat. "Haha! What's wrong? Can't keep up with my speed?" He taunted as he kept flying around before aiming for its face. "Kivat Kick!" He shouted, kicking it in its face. The hybrid stumbled back, before shooting webs at Kivat. The small golden bat easily weaved through the webbing but it ensnared one of the fleeing guards. "Oopsie." The four Riders sweatdropped at Kivat's blunder.

"I got this!" IXA said before pulling a Fuestle and inserted it in the IXA Driver, and pushing the IXA Knuckle.

**I-X-A C-A-L-I-B-U-R: R-I-S-E U-P!**

Energy flowed into IXA's blade, as the image of the sun appeared behind him. The hybrid was blinded by the intense light as well as the heat. With one swing, IXA slashed the hybrid, burning it in the process and sending it flying before it slammed into a wall and shattered into stain glass and dust.

"Well… looks like I got the last one," Kiva said as he stared at the lone hybrid that resembled the Lion Fangire. "Oh, this is gonna be satisfying." He brought up his fists and popped his knuckles. He then gestured with his finger at the monster, telling it to come at him. The hybrid charged at Kiva, roaring as it extended his claws. The moment it got close to the Rider, Kiva dropped down to the ground and whirled his legs around to trip the hybrid while knocking it onto the floor. "Ready, Kivat?" Kiva pulled up his Wake Up Fuestle.

"Yosh, Ikuze!" Kivat said as Kiva inserted the Fuestle into his mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Kivat flew off his belt once again and flew around Kiva as a flute-like noise played. The crescent moon returns, as Kiva lifted his right leg high into the air, though he squealed in pain from stretching out too much.

_'Oh god! How does Seiji Takaiwa do it without pulling a hamstring!? I knew I should've taken those yoga lessons!'_

Kivat flew around his leg, and the chains on his armored greaved leg broke off revealing red bat wings with three green gems. Kiva used his left leg to spring himself high into the air. Silhouetted by the moon, Kiva was hanging in the air upside down before repositioning himself to perform his kick.

"Darkness Moon Break!" Kiva shouted as his kick hit the hybrid and pushed him into the ground. A crater in the shape of his symbol formed underneath the Hybrid. "And with that, I say to you… skedouche!" The gems in Kiva's right leg pulsed before sending energy into the monster, causing it to explode into broken glass and black mist. What remained of the Hybrid was a colorful sphere filled with energy.

"Oh, better take care of that or else it'll turn into an even bigger monster." Saga said as he poked the sphere with his Jacorder.

"Right," Kiva pulled out a Fuestle with an image of a castle then placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

A war horn blared out as a huge purple and grey dragon whose body was in the shape of a castle that was at least three or four stories tall came into view. Its neck and head were connected in the middle of one side of the wide castle with its tail on the opposite end which had a small tower on its tip. Each of the dragon's short legs was at the out corners of the castle with golden manacle around each of its ankles and a length of chain connecting long enough to allow the great beast to walk on land without restraint. Huge purple bat-like wings protruded out the sides allowing it to stay airborne in its nightly flight. The castle was very impressive itself, with four windows on each side that were as tall as the castle was. There was a guard tower at each corner and between the ones in the front, just above the head, was a clock tower. This was Castle Doran, the dragon fortress of Kiva. Doran flew in and landed with a loud boom, roaring as it loomed over to the colorful orb. With no hesitation, he gobbled it up and gave a loud burp before flying off.

"Ugh, that dragon needs a breath mint," IXA said, waving his hand in front of his face, "I could smell it even with a helmet on."

"The number of breath mints needed to even refresh Castle Doran's breath would have to be at least a swimming pool-sized amount." Dark Kiva pointed out.

"Ah, who cares? We beat the monsters and we looked good doing it." Saga stated. "Besides, those things were hardly a challenge. Guess these hybrids aren't all that tough."

"I don't know…" Kiva muttered. "It seemed… too easy."

"My club!" Junior exclaimed after he finally worked up the courage to leave his temporary hiding spot. The man looked at the interior, which was wrecked beyond recognition. "And I just got the payments from the last repair job done!"

"Meh," Kiva shrugged. "Our dance partners were a bit too frisky."

"You costumed freaks better have enough to pay for this!" Junior demanded.

The four Riders glanced at each other before Kiva marched over to the nightclub owner/secret criminal… and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him up with one hand. "Let's get one thing straight… Junior. I suggest you take up this little incident with your insurance agent. Otherwise, we'll just inform the cops that the guys that previously worked for you were involved in criminal activities. And trust me, we have evidence. So I suggest you keep your nose clean… unless you want us to pay a visit."

"Gh… fine then! Just get out of here!"

"Oh, we're not done just yet," Kiva said as he marched over to the bar and slammed Junior on the table. "Those things attacked this place for a reason. Obviously, it would have to do with you. Tell me, did you have any recent dealings with the criminal underworld?"

Junior kept his mouth shut but the Rider's Omni-Lens glowed menacingly when the lights overhead began to flicker a bit.

"I won't ask again, Junior. Tell me what I want to know… or I'll start breaking something. Preferably you." Kiva warned the man.

"Alright, alright! No need for that. I… may have done a business deal with Roman Torchwick." Junior admitted. He already had enough trouble with those Grimm-like monsters, he didn't want any trouble from these masked freaks.

"When?"

"A few weeks back! He paid in cash for some of my boys then never came back! That's all I know, I swear!"

Kiva looked at him for a moment before throwing him to the ground unceremoniously. "Clean yourself up." He said, before he and the other Riders walked out. "Remember what I said, Junior. Keep out of trouble… or we'll be back."

"W-Who are you?" The thuggish man questioned with a bit of fear.

Seeing a chance to scare the criminals, Kiva turned to face them as the lights overhead flickered rapidly, giving the Riders an ominous presence as Kiva spoke in a slightly scary and ominous voice. "I am Vengeance… I am the Night… I. Am. BATMAN!" After he made his declaration, the lights turned off, showcasing only the glowing eyes of the four Riders… before they vanished into the darkness.

It would only be minutes after the police and ambulances arrived that they found Junior curled up into a ball with a dark, wet stain on his pants while he kept mumbling about 'bats'.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Really? Batman?" Kurogasa deadpanned. "How much more lame can you get?"

"Oh please," Aaron rolled his eyes. "Like you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my shoes."

"He's not wrong. I was tempted to do it." Orpheus added.

"It's the wrong bat!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Does it matter? It's not like anybody actually knows who we were called. Plus, technically, Kiva does look like a bat." Orion pointed out. "Well, Jack-O-Lantern too, but you get the point."

"I… well you do got a good point," Kurogasa sighed, "Anyway, we should head back before classes start."

"Or serve detention." A familiar voice said, making them flinch before slowly turning to see Glynda standing there.

"H-How long were you standing there?" Kurogasa said, trembling in fear.

"Long enough…" Glynda said before she brought up her tablet and showed them video footage… of Team JOKR out in the streets on their bikes then transforming into their Rider forms.

"Oh…" The boys said in unison.

"Now then, is there anything you boys would like to tell me?" She inquired with a stern glare and a frightening aura.

"Um…" Orion gulped.

"We had a lead on Grimm hybrids that were wreaking havoc in town," Aaron answered truthfully.

Glynda frowned, "I see…" She remembered how the boys explained to her and Ozpin that there were potentially dangerous monsters that had been crossbred with Grimm. "Then I suppose I can be lenient since you all responded accordingly…" The team smiled brightly in relief. "…by cleaning the entirety of Beacon for the next three days."

"Ah, man…" Team JOKR groaned in unison.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael was sitting on a crate as he read a novel that was titled 'Ninjas of Love', "Hm, what a fascinating piece of literature…" He said to himself. He was also twirling a small silver coin in his fingers.

"Tch, another failure," Roman said, pacing around the room.

As for Neo, she was _still_ eating her ice cream! On her 50th bowl! How that girl can stomach so much ice cream is anybody's guess…

"Relax, Roman," Azrael remarked as he turned a page on his book. "I expected those hybrids to perish. The next batch will undoubtedly be stronger."

"Oh? Well, pardon me for being skeptical since I wasn't informed that a bunch of costumed vigilantes was running around messing everything up!"

Glowing yellow eyes glanced at the criminal mastermind, "Watch yourself, Torchwick. Just because we have a business deal together, doesn't mean that I won't replace you with someone else."

Roman stepped back, remembering that this man was just as dangerous as his other 'boss'. He sighed and took a puff from his cigar. "So what's gonna make this batch any different from the previous ones?" Torchwick asked.

Azrael stopped twirling his coin, revealing it to have a hawk design on one side, and an x on the other. This was a Cell Medal. "Let's just say… that they'll have themselves a little boost." He smirked as the screen went dark, only showing his glowing yellow eyes before fading.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end. Wow, I was not expecting to get another chapter out this quick. Then again, I have my co-writers to thank for that.**

**Fen: Yep! I liked writing this one.**

**SR: Me too!**

**GKC: Yeah, I- WHOA! When did you get here!?**

**Fen: Just now.**

**GKC: Uh…? *Looks around the studio then back at his guests* You didn't… teleport in here, right? **

**Fen: I walked right through the door… (-_-) like a normal person would.**

**SR: Heheh, so we should definitely tell them about the next chapter. You could say it's rather… Desirable!**

***Insert rimshot***

**GKC: …**

***SMACK!***

**SR: *holds a large bump on his head* Ow geez, the back of my head!**

**GKC: Shame on you! SHAME. ON. YOU! That was as bad as Yang's puns!**

**Yang: Hey! I resent that!**

**GKC: Silence! Or I'll get Ruby to do her 'gumball' treatment again!**

**SR/Yang: Shutting up now…**

**Fen: Gumball treatment?**

**GKC: Moving on! A reviewer asked me what particular situation was involved that got Aaron to sleep with Sienna. As much as I don't want to reveal it (partially due to the contract I have with him), I will say… It was by accident.**

**Yang: You call it an accident, I call it a-**

**GKC: Yang, I said be quiet!**

***Yang covers her mouth***

**GKC: Good dragon. Now… I'm sure everyone is wondering what the purpose is for the Cell Medal. Well, it will involve OOO, enough said. You can thank SR for that idea.**

**SR:*gives a peace sign* You're gonna love it!**

**Fen: I'm starting to wonder what you've been doing these past two months I was gone…**

**GKC: *pats Fen's shoulder* Oh, I've been planning so many things. World domination being one of them. Now, ignoring the rest of the peanut gallery, let's get on with the preview. ROLL THE CLIP!**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai… Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Azrael:**__ I'm going to need you to stage an attack._

_**Ozpin:**__ There's been a raid on a nearby village by bandits._

_**Aaron:**__ Hey! Those are mine, you thief!_

_**?:**__ So these are supposed to make you strong?_

**Next Time:** A Staged Assault! The Stolen Core Medals!

_**Azrael:**__ With these, I'll be able to create stronger hybrids…_

* * *

**GKC:** And with that, I say to you all… Peace out, everybody!


	8. A Staged Assault! The Stolen Core Medals

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**Fen: Yep! And this time we're taking the OOO route!**

**SR: Heck yeah!**

**GKC: Yes, because something terrible is going to happen in this chapter… and I had something for this, but now it's gone.**

**Fen: Eh? You had something, but now it's gone?**

**GKC: Moving on! This chapter is introducing a certain bandit that we all know, love, and hate.**

**Fen: Really? Seriously? Why them? It could have been **_**anyone **_**else, but it had to be **_**them**_**?**

**GKC: Yes, it's **_**them**_**… Anywho, let's get on with the disclaimer. Fen and I do not own, except our OCs, Kamen Rider or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Both: Now let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **A Staged Assault! The Stolen Core Medals!

* * *

**[Branwen Camp]**

* * *

A young woman sat at her table in her tent as she was pondering her next move. This young woman is the leader of a group of bandits that followed a sort of… Social Darwinism mindset. Though she was a bandit leader, she was dressed in a way that would make you think she was a samurai.

Her outfit consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with a series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. Lastly, she had long black hair, pale skin, and bright red eyes.

This woman's name… is Raven Branwen.

Once she was a member of one of Beacon Academy's best teams, Team STRQ. However, due to some… unfortunate circumstances, she left her team as well as her former lover and even her daughter. Since then, she has been leading the Branwen Tribe on the basis that the strong prevail and the weak perish in order to survive. But as of now, their supply stash is running low. They need to raid soon or else the tribe is done for. But what could they do? What could _she_ do?

"Having a little trouble there, Raven?" An unfamiliar voice to her spoke, forcing the bandit leader to draw her odachi at the intruder until the blade was directed at the throat of a hooded man. "Whoa, scary."

"Who are you? How did you get in?" Raven demanded.

"Easy there. I don't wanna cause trouble."

"Well, you're causing it now. You have ten seconds to tell me why you're here or I'll cut you where you stand." Raven threatened.

The humorous chuckle she received from the man was irritating but then she took note of the glowing yellow eyes beneath his hood, "Oh, I would _love_ to see you try that. Unfortunately, I didn't come here for a fight. In fact, I came here with an offer."

"What are you talking about?" Raven gripped her weapon tightly.

"Your tribe is running low on food, yes? Well, what if I were to tell you that I can offer you a tremendous bounty for your people if you were to acquire three little coins for me?" He offered.

"Coins? Do you think three mere coins would feed an entire tribe? You're delusional!"

"You didn't let me finish, Raven. I suggest you wait to speak…" The hooded man warned as a cold aura revolved around him, which made Raven step back. "…when someone is finished making their point." He went silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "In any case, as I was saying, the coins I speak of are not just ordinary coins. In fact, these coins are the basis of human greed given physical form."

"Now you're giving me a fairy tale? I've heard one too many." Raven scoffed.

Unamused, the hooded man snapped his fingers… and two monstrous creatures emerged behind him. One looked like a humanoid insect while the other looked like a feline-based humanoid. "I assure you, Raven… This is a fairy tale that has a measure of truth."

"Tch…"

"Now where was I? Oh yes." The hooded man continued. "The creatures you see standing before you are known as Greeed. They are born from Cell Medals, which are coin-like objects that are formed from, as you can guess, human greed. Each Greeed possesses special coins called Core Medals. They have three sets of three, which gives them nine in total. The three Core Medals I wish to possess contain the images of a cobra, a turtle, and a crocodile. Your job is to acquire these coins for me. In return, I'll reward you, a substantial amount of supplies that will last you for nearly a decade."

"And what guarantee do I have that you'll hold your end of the bargain?" Raven glared.

"Well, these two will be helping you get them," He answered, gesturing to the Greeed. "I want you to stage a raid at a village near Vale. Before you start to argue, Ozpin will be sending a particular team of young huntsmen-in-training that will have no choice but to go when they see these two. You'll know who they are once they arrive."

"Ozpin…" Raven seethed. To think she'd hear that name again. He was the reason she left everything behind.

"I knew that name would strike your fancy. You'll find that these children are quite powerful in their own right but I want your bandits to keep them separated. The leader of this team is your target because he holds the Core Medals that I'm after." The hooded man stated.

Raven was silent for a while before she gave her answer. "What's their name?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

A whole week had passed since the fight at the nightclub. After Team JOKR served their punishment by cleaning the entirety of Beacon (which was an utter nightmare), they continued their normal school routine while also going over some notes they had about the monster hybrids that had been popping up.

Right now, the Riders were in the cafeteria with their friends, eating lunch and chatting. Or in Nora's case, making up another weird dream story.

"So there I was… surrounded by tiny, cute versions of us. We were all made into toys and merchandise but we escaped! Jaune and Ruby were explaining to me that our savior was Pyrrha as a giant! Jaune was being all secretive and pretty cool for once! Then there were these shirts they wanted me to pick! And-" Nora trailed on about the dream she had.

"Oh god, that RWBY chibi episode…" Orion muttered softly.

Aaron chuckled, "Ah, that's hilarious…" He said to himself.

Ren immediately cut into his childhood friend's tale, "Nora… it was just a dream. It's not real."

Nora pouted before she brightened up when she realized something, "I can prove it if I get some coffee!"

"NO!" The normally patient ninja of JNPR exclaimed with a horrified expression.

"Please don't…" Ruby pleaded.

"Well anyway, I don't know about you, but I'm going for some R&R." Kurogasa stretched out to loosen up.

"You're just using that as an excuse to see Velvet." Orpheus chuckled.

"Dude… no, just… no." Kurogasa shook his head.

"Bro, we all know you like her. Just admit it." Orion said with a smirk.

"Denying it is only gonna make it worse," Aaron added with a grin.

"You all are idiots." Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweatdrop before leaving… until he bumps into said bunny girl, who released a cute yelp.

"U-um, hi, Kurogasa," Velvet waved shyly with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"O-Oh, senpai. Sorry, I didn't see you there." Kurogasa apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes! U-uh, I mean, um…" Velvet stuttered as she fidgets with the hem of her skirt. "W-would you… like to eat lunch with me?" She asked timidly.

Kurogasa could hear the 'oooooh' from his teammates and friends, save Weiss. The samurai glared at them briefly before turning back to Velvet. "Sure," He smiled a bit.

Velvet's mood seemed to brighten up to the point that her ears stood up straight and if she had a cotton ball tail it would be wiggling with joy. "Great!" She took his hand with her own. He noted how soft it felt as his senior then led him over to a seat right next to her. All the while, his friends all chuckled or giggled at his expense.

"Loverboy made his move," Yang teased.

"Nah, more like the shy bunny has made _her_ move." Aaron corrected as he and his fellow brawler fist bump.

For some reason, Weiss looked a bit miffed at Kurogasa and Velvet holding hands.

"Weiss, you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine." The heiress huffed as she furiously sipped from her water, making uncharacteristically non-lady like slurps.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Orion asked.

_***PFFFFFFT!***_

Weiss had the gall to spit out her drink. She coughed a few times and glared at the older Arc twin. "I *cough* am not *cough* *cough* jealous!"

"That's what they all say…" Yang whispered to Blake.

"Wow, she has a thing for her brother? Quite the scandal." Blake said amazed.

"It's not like that!" Weiss blushed heavily.

"Then why are you blushing?" Aaron teased. "Are you upset that you're gonna lose your little brother to another girl?"

"I don't get it," Ruby said confused. Ah~ the sweet innocence of youth at its finest.

Yang patted her little sister's head, "You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm 15!" Ruby pouted.

"Who still eats cookies and drinks milk," Orpheus snickered. "Totally a kid."

Everyone laughed, including Ruby after she got done pouting, as they all enjoyed each other's company and continued their lunch.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Ozpin sat in his office going over documents that the Vale Council had sent him about the upcoming Vytal Festival that was scheduled to happen in a few months around the Fall. He sipped from his favorite mug of coffee and looked over at images that displayed the teams that were making progress in his school.

Team RWBY.

Team JNPR.

And the four boys that knew his secret… Team JOKR.

There's no doubt in his immortal life that these children could be the key to finally ending the long conflict he had with his former lover, Salem. However, they were still children and needed to grow. It was better for them all to hone their craft and gain new skills for the coming battle.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard cawing. He looked to his window and saw a raven suddenly coming through the window and the next thing that happened? The bird suddenly transformed into a human female that Ozpin knew unfortunately well.

"It's not good to see you, old man."

Ozpin sighed but allowed himself a small grin, "Raven… how nice to see you again."

"I'm not here for pleasantries." Raven spat. "I hear that you have students that have… otherworldly powers."

The headmaster narrowed his eyes, "I'd ask _where_ and from _whom_ that told you this but I know you won't tell me. So… what do you want?"

"Simple. I want you to bring me, Aaron Jaeger, to your office. He has something that I want."

Ozpin calmly stood up from his seat and produced his cane. "I do not know what you want with him but if you think I would just put one of my students in danger-" He warned his former student before Raven interjected.

"Don't… make this harder than it is." Raven threatened. "Call him… to your office. Now."

"And if I don't?" Ozpin calmly countered.

Raven's answer came in the form of using her weapon to open two portals and the Greeed hybrids came out. "_They'll_ find him for me."

Ozpin's instincts went into overdrive when he caught sight of these new creatures. Never had he seen these monsters before but he could tell that they were dangerous. And if Raven was anything in the time he's known her was that she made _good_ on her threats. "You would set these creatures loose on Beacon… for one boy?" He asked.

"Yes… so call him. Now."

The headmaster glared at the bandit leader… and sat in his chair in defeat. "Very well…" He answered as he made the call to his secretary. "Glynda, send Aaron to my office. I need to speak to him. It's urgent."

"_Yes, Professor,"_ Glynda replied.

Ozpin ended the call and glared at the bandit, "There… Happy?"

"Very," Raven said with a smirk.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Wonder what Oz wants. It sounds pretty serious." Aaron said as he rode the elevator to the top of the Academy. When he heard the ding, the elevator opened and Aaron walked straight into the office. "Hi, Oz, is something-" He froze when he saw Ozpin and another familiar face. "Raven Branwen!?"

The woman smirked, "Oh? You know my name?" Raven glanced at Ozpin. "Already telling them your secrets, huh? How kind of you."

"What the hell are you doing here, coward?" Aaron demanded as he prepared to fight.

"Simple. I'm here for you."

"Why?"

"I need those Core Medals you have," Raven said.

The crimson-eyed teen froze when he heard this. "How do-" He tried to ask but Raven cut him off.

"That's a need to know basis. Now hand over the Cobra, Turtle, and Crocodile Core Medals, and I'll be on my way."

Aaron looked at the woman silently for a few seconds and slowly reached behind his back as if he were actually going to do as she asked… before he revealed his hand and flipped Raven the 'bird'. "How about you suck it!" He spat before activating his Blood Moon weapons in gauntlet form. "Here's my counter offer. Get the hell out of Beacon or I'll break every bone in your body!"

Raven glared hard at Aaron before sighing angrily. "You will regret this, Aaron Jaeger. You have no idea what you're up against."

She slashed open a portal, and the two hybrids plus Raven walked in before she turned around to them.

"And many people will suffer for it."

Aaron glared at the bandit leader, "I'll stop you. I'm not afraid of a coward and her band of murderers." He spat.

"There are worse monsters than me." Raven spat back as she glared at Ozpin before leaving.

"Get back here!" Aaron shouted but it was no use as the Greeed hybrids blocked his path. "Move!" He demanded but the hybrids refused to budge. One punched him away as they disappeared into the portal that closed.

Aaron glared at where Raven's portal once was and slammed his fist into the floor.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Raven was back in her camp, sitting down and glaring at Azrael who was sipping a cup of tea.

"So he denied our request?" Azrael said after finishing his drink.

Raven nodded, and Azrael simply chuckled as he put his empty cup down, "Seems drastic measures must be taken."

"What kind of drastic measures?" Raven asked.

Azrael smirked evilly. "I believe it is time… for Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Yep. Plan B _always_ works."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Teams RWBY, JOKR, and JNPR were in Ozpin's office. After Raven had left, Aaron had suggested that he call up his teammates. Unfortunately, he also called up the other teams, seeing that this might require three teams.

Luckily, it seemed that Ozpin was smart enough to omit the fact that the one who was causing trouble was Yang's birth mother. Though he was giving them a mission that was related to bandits.

"So Headmaster Ozpin, where did you say we're going for this mission?" Ruby asked, curious about the mission.

"Yeah, we haven't really dealt with bandits before," Jaune said, "Grimm yes, but bandits are still people like us."

"Believe me, I understand what you mean. However, a nearby village called Oakwood has sent the Council of Vale a message that bandits were sighted outside of their borders." Ozpin explained. "We've reason to believe that these bandits are planning to raid the place… with help from _these_ creatures." He brought up an image that showcased the hybrid forms of the Insect Greeed and the Feline Greeed. This shocked both teams plus Aaron's teammates.

"How did mere bandits tame these monsters?!" Weiss said, both angry and worried.

"The details on that are currently unknown. But more importantly, we need to stop them or else the people of Oakwood will suffer." Ozpin stated.

"Why not get Huntsmen or Huntresses to take care of this?" Pyrrha inquired.

The headmaster sighed, "Unfortunately, any Huntsmen we have here in Vale are all off doing their own missions at the moment. At present, only the students of Beacon Academy remain along with the staff. All of you are the best in the freshmen department, which is why this shall be your first sanctioned mission together and will be counted as credit for your grades. Your mission is to go to this village, stop those bandits, and destroy those creatures."

"You can count on us, Headmaster," Ruby said with determination in her eyes, "We will stop these bad guys and those monsters!"

Orion smiled at Ruby's determination and optimism, which his friends noticed.

"Heh, Orion has his eyes on Lil' red riding hood," Kurogasa mused. Orion glared at Kurogasa, while Ruby was oblivious to their conversation.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Alright teams RWBY and JNPR, prepare to be amazed," Aaron said, leading them to their secret base. Inside, the eight huntsmen and huntresses were in awe at the base.

"How'd you even have time to build this?" Blake asked.

"Several cups of coffee, fifteen boxes of candy, and the quirk of being a super-genius tends to leave you a lot of time," Aaron answered. "Remind me, why are we showing them our secret base?"

"Why not?" Orion shrugged. "They might as well."

"Y'know, the purpose of a secret base is because it's supposed to be… Oh, I don't know, secret?" The crimson-eyed leader deadpanned.

"Well, how else are we supposed to get to Oakwood fast anyway?" Orpheus questioned. "Our bikes are here. We're certainly not leaving _them_ behind. So, we might as well."

"Oh, oh, thank you for reminding me about our bikes. I almost forgot about the fact that I didn't make any _**freaking SIDECARS!**_" Aaron exclaimed.

"They can ride behind us…" Kurogasa pointed out. "And the fact that Yang also has a bike."

"Five motorcycles, twelve of us. Do the math, genius." The crimson brawler deadpanned.

Kurogasa began to do the math, while Ruby used her fingers to count just in case.

"Here's the answer: Two people per bike, means two more stays behind," Aaron stated.

The group looked at each other, wondering who the two staying behind were.

Sighing, Aaron popped his fingers, "But I think I can work on a sidecar or two. Shouldn't take me long, I did build these babies with my own two hands." With that, he sped off into the garages and closed the door that had his symbol. A few construction noises could be heard from behind as everyone waited patiently. Ruby looked over at Orion, pondering what to say as a conversation starter.

"Something on your mind, little rose?" Orion asked, breaking the ice. Ruby lightly blushed in surprise.

"O-Oh, no, n-not really…" Ruby said twiddling her fingers.

"You sure?" Orion tilted his head.

"…Actually, do you think we're doing the right thing?" Ruby asked.

The cap-wearing tank of JOKR raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"We're supposed to protect people from Grimm, monsters of darkness," Ruby said, "But we're about to fight not just monsters, but bandits. Other people! I don't know, it's just that I feel this is wrong somehow."

"Ruby, I know this probably isn't how you envisioned the life of a huntsman or huntress maybe but you have to understand that the Grimm aren't the only monsters out there," Orion stated. "Humans are just as capable of doing terrible things and sometimes it isn't for any sort of reason. That's why we have to do this. Those bandits made their choice when they decided to terrorize innocent people. It's up to us to stop them."

Ruby nodded, but she looked down lost in thought. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Done!" Aaron announced as he opened the garage door with a proud smirk on his face. "I finished the sidecars for Orion and Orpheus's bikes." He stepped aside to reveal two different sidecars that bore the color schemes of his teammates along with their symbols. Ruby quickly jumped into Orion's sidecar before he could ask Ruby if she was ok.

"Let's go! We got a village to save!" Ruby said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Uh, Rubes, he didn't set the car onto the bike yet." Yang pointed out.

"…Fudge…" Ruby said, drooping her head.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In the village of Oakwood, several bandits of the Branwen tribe were making preparations for the coming Huntsmen while their leader and the hooded man watched.

"I must say, I'm impressed with how swift you've turned this whole town into a giant booby trap," Azrael remarked.

"And you'll keep your end of this bargain?" Raven said, looking at Azrael skeptically, "The last thing I want is to get involved in Ozpin's chess game again."

"You have my word. You'll get your supplies but _only_ if you can deliver. I'd hate to ruin my suit with the blood of your tribesman." He warned her.

A tribe member ran up to Raven and whispered into her ear. She nodded and placed her trademark mask on.

"They're on their way. And they brought company."

Azrael shrugged, "Oh, it doesn't matter if they brought help or not. The Core Medals are your objective. Get them by any means necessary just so long as you acquire them. Failure is not an option for you, Branwen." He said before vanishing into the shadows.

The Grimm hybrids of Uva and Kazari stood before the bandit leader, awaiting their orders. Raven turned towards them.

"Prepare for their arrival. Your main target is Aaron Jaeger and his Core Medals."

A black raven, flew past the hybrids as they got into position. Our heroes were seen, driving along a path on the village outskirts.

Ruby saw the village in the distance, but she couldn't shake the uneasiness that she was feeling at the moment.

"I see the village up ahead but…" Ruby said as she tried to quell the uneasiness, "Something about this feels… off."

"Ah it's just in your head, sis," Yang said, as the group arrived in the center of the town.

"Let's see if we can find any of the villagers. Split up but remain on guard." Aaron ordered after he and Blake disembarked from the Machine Kurenai. Ruby, Jaune, and Orion got off their bike and decided to take a look around.

Kurogasa disembarked with Weiss on his bike and went on foot. Orpheus and Pyrrha got off the musician's bike while Ren left the sidecar. Yang and Nora disembarked from Bumblebee then joined the others.

Ruby looked around, she slowly moved her hand to her weapon. She couldn't shake this ominous feeling, and it was bothering her to the point where she was paranoid. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she flinched only to see it was Orion. She sighed, feeling like she almost had a heart attack.

"Whoa, calm down, little rose," Orion said to the younger girl. "Getting jumpy like that is going to give you early wrinkles."

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Relax. We're all here." Orion said. "There's no need to worry."

Ruby gave him a small smile of relief.

"This is odd…" Blake said looking around, "There's no one around. It's like the town is deserted."

"If the town is deserted then…" Pyrrha pondered, until she gasped in realization, "No, it couldn't be!"

Orpheus glanced at his cousin, "What is it, Pyrrha?"

Suddenly, the Hybrids leaped out, alongside bandits to surround them.

Pyrrha sighed, "It's a trap."

"Figures…"

Aaron glanced around to take note of the numbers, "We're outnumbered here but…" He activates the blades of his gauntlets. "They're outmatched."

"So what's the plan?" Orion asked.

"Knock out the bandits. Kill the Hybrids." Aaron said.

"Plain and simple. I like that." Orpheus said, readying his weapon.

"How about a contest?" Yang suggested with Ember Celica activated and ready for a brawl.

"I'm not keeping kill scores," Kurogasa said, brandishing Kage Ryuujin. "Let's go!"

"Get them!" A bandit ordered before the rest of the bandits and the Greeed Hybrids attacked the three teams. The teams spread out to fight the enemy.

The Insectoid hybrid swung at Kurogasa, whilst Weiss was using her glyphs to push back a few bandits.

Blake used her Shadow Semblance to avoid a few close calls while retaliating with Gambol Shroud. Yang provided cover for her partner while also bashing away a few unlucky bandits that got too close to her.

Ruby and the feline Hybrid were clashing at high speeds, as Ruby used her Semblance to try and find an opening. Unfortunately, the two were evenly matched in the battle of speed for they were blurs across the town. Aaron was clashing against a Bandit, who looked like a humongous individual with a club. The bandit swung his club at Aaron with such force that it would break the ground and leave dents in the buildings. Aaron had to duck and weave out of the way as he looked for an opening to strike back.

"Hold still you little bugger!" The bandit yelled in frustration.

"How about you actually hit me then," Aaron taunted as he weaved through the bandit's attacks then uppercuts the man in his dirty jaw. The bandit reeled back in pain as a tooth was sent flying out of his mouth.

"Bastard!" The Bandit muffled as he held his mouth in pain. He roared as he ran towards Aaron and smacked him in the gut with his fist before swinging his club.

Aaron blocked with his left hand then reared back his right fist as he activated the Dust Chamber within, channeling the energy from the crystal inside to his fist as flames encompassed its entirety. With a wicked smirk, the crimson-eyed fighter struck the bandit in the face with an explosive punch that sent him flying and crashing into a wall. After getting the chance to catch his breath he turned to see Ruby having difficulties with the Greeed hybrid.

He saw the hybrid smack Ruby's weapon away and began slashing her repeatedly. Ruby tried to counter with a few punches but they had no effect due both to her lack of hand to hand combat as well as the hybrid's tough hide. The hybrid grabbed Ruby by the neck and proceeded to lift her off the ground, his claws aimed right at her heart. She struggled to get out of the monster's grip, but she was losing oxygen.

"Ruby!" She heard Aaron shout but it was getting muffled. Orion heard Aaron and turned to see Ruby getting choked, and quickly decided to take action. He used his blade to slash the hybrid's back, causing it to drop Ruby in pain as cell medals bleed from its back. Ruby coughed as she rubbed her neck painfully, before looking at the medals curiously.

"Coins? These things are walking bags of money?" Ruby said as she picked up her scythe from the ground.

"Try not to touch them," Orion warned Ruby, "those medals could make a monster from your desires if you're not careful."

"Eh?! Really?!" Ruby said surprised as she moved away from the coins as if they were the plague. The two then proceeded to go after the hybrid as Aaron took on two bandits at the same time.

What the students didn't know was that the bandits were following their leader's plan to the letter. Said leader watched the children retaliate against her men from within the shadows. Her scarlet gaze narrowed when she spouted the blonde mane of Yang Xiao Long, who was effortlessly beating the hell out of a few bandits. Regardless, she focused her attention on the black-haired leader of Team JOKR, watching as the young man punched and kicked his two opponents with hardly any trouble.

"Time to begin the next phase…" Raven said to herself before she brought two fingers to her lips and released a loud whistle. The bandits heard the sound and nodded to each other as the Hybrids then began focusing on Team JOKR, ignoring the others. The two bandits pulled away from Aaron as he quickly blocked the Insect Greeed hybrids claws.

"Damn, got no choice but to transform," Aaron muttered as he summoned the OOO Driver. Raven smirked as she waited for the moment when Aaron would pull out the Core Medals Azrael needed. When Aaron held the Core Medal Case, Raven took action in bird form.

The Hybrid smacked Aaron's hands, causing the case to fly into the air. Aaron saw the raven snatch up the case and flew off, causing the bandits and the hybrids to follow. The huntsmen and huntresses tried to follow, but some of the bandits dropped smoke bombs to cover their escape.

"Hey! Give those back, you damn bird!" Aaron yelled in comical anger.

"They're getting away!" Weiss shouted.

"I can't see them!" Kurogasa yelled as he tried to see through the smoke.

"Hold on! I have just the thing!" Orpheus said as he brought up Lyrical Relevance then strung a string, releasing a tornado of wind that cleared the smoke away and revealing that their foes were gone… along with Aaron's Core Medal Case.

"Damn it all!" Orpheus cursed, "They got away!"

Ruby looked down, finally realizing what the uneasiness was in her gut. It was summed up into a few words.

"What did they want with those medals?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael smirked as he held the Reptile Combo in his hand, admiring their power and untapped potential. Aaron's other Core Medals remained in the case that sat on a coffee table.

"I held up my end of the bargain," Raven said, "Now how about your end?"

"Yes, yes," The hooded man said with a wave of his hand. "You'll find your supplies at your tribe's camp. And don't worry about asking for me because I'll find you if I have a need for your services."

"I hope it won't be for a long time…" Raven said, before whistling to her tribesmen. The bandits began to leave as Azrael's attention returned to the Core Medals. He smirked as he pulled out his book and held it upside down.

Then, the book suddenly glowed as Cell Medals began pouring out of the book. The medals clinked as they made a small pile. The book stopped glowing as Azrael closed it and held out the hand that held the Core Medals.

"Time to give my newest creation some life." He dropped the Cores into the pile which began to glow orange. He smirked as the medals rose up and began to slowly create a humanoid shape.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back at Beacon, everyone was dealing with this failed mission in their own way. Ruby was sitting on a bench looking down, Weiss was pacing around the room, Blake was leaning against a wall, and Yang punched another wall in frustration.

"Sorry about your case, Aaron." Ruby said dejectedly, "We screwed up big time…"

"Don't blame yourselves," Aaron stated. "I'm the one who lost the case. Now all of my Core Medals are gone."

"Which means you won't be able to transform into OOO then." Orpheus pointed out.

"But wait, aren't the Medals part of your Semblance?" Orion wondered.

"They stay materialized only until after I cancel my transformation. But since I didn't transform…" Aaron trailed on.

"They'd still remain in the hands of whoever has them," Blake finished, "How dangerous are these Core Medals anyway?"

"In the wrong hands, they could be used to recreate some of the most dangerous monsters that ever walked the planet," Aaron explained. "Those two monsters that we fought back in the village? Those were Grimm hybrid versions of two of those creatures."

"Wait," Ruby said realizing something, "If those two were supposed to be created from those medals you use, then how could they exist right now?"

"That's the million lien question…" The crimson-eyed fighter replied. "Well, no matter. We'll deal with the problem when it rears its ugly head in the future. For now, I'm tired as all hell."

"I agree," Pyrrha adds, "We all should get some rest, it's been a long day for all of us."

The groups nodded and began heading back to their dorms. Ruby, however, stayed where she was before turning to her friends.

"You guys go on without me," Ruby said, "I uh… need to get some fresh air" She turned and headed for the nearest balcony. Once there, she looked out at the starry night sky sighing solemnly.

"Feeling troubled, little rose?" A voice inquired, drawing the young girl's attention to the speaker, who revealed themselves to be Orion Arc.

"Y-yeah…" Ruby replied holding her arm, "Sometimes it feels like I'm useless in situations like today. It reminds me too much about…" she trailed off before biting her lip.

"About what?" Orion asked, wondering what the girl meant. Ruby bit her lip, hesitant to tell Orion since she rarely talks about _her_. She widened her eyes with a blush when Orion held her hand. "Ruby, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything you want but if it's too personal-"

"No," Ruby said, breathing a heavy sigh, "Have I or Yang ever tell you about… our mom?"

"In all the time we spent together? No, not really." The blonde-haired tank shook his head.

"I… never truly knew her you see." Ruby confessed, "I was very young when she left for a mission and when she… didn't come back. I could only hear about her through my sister's stories and what my Uncle Qrow told me of what weapon she used."

Ruby gestured to her Crescent Rose with a weak chuckle. Orion noticed that Ruby's cheerful expression with the look of sadness and longing.

"I'll be honest, Orion. I don't know if I'm keeping my mom's memory alive by following her footsteps or if… I even belong here." Ruby wiped a few tears in her eyes. Orion was taken aback by the reaper's words, seeing the insecure side to the person he cared about.

Witnessing the girl open her heart out in such a vulnerable state tore up Orion's soul. Even in his past life when he watched the RWBY series, he never wanted to see Ruby cry or have a sad expression. She was always meant to be this sparkling light that attracted the hearts of all those around her. Whether it was from her innocence or from when she grew as a young woman. Regardless, the baseball cap-wearing boy resolved to change his friend's attitude.

"That's a load of crap, Ruby!" He stated.

"Eh?" Ruby said in surprise

Orion placed his hands on the reaper's dainty shoulders, "Don't talk like that! You deserve to be here! More than anybody else!" He said, "I'm not sure how to tell you what your feeling right now or how you should handle it. But I do know this… your mother would be proud of the person you've become today! It's wonderful that you love your mom so much and aspired to become a huntress because of her but her story ended… This is yours! Your tale to walk and experience! You are not your mother! You… are Ruby Rose, leader of Team Ruby!"

Ruby stared at Orion as he gave his speech, feeling her own pulse rising. She blushed as she hugged Orion tightly as more tears fell.

"Thank you…" Ruby managed to say.

The older Arc twin smiled, placing a hand on the girl's head. "Anytime…" He said quietly. the two looked up at each other, the moon illuminating them both. Ruby and Orion blushed as they gazed at each other.

"Um…" Ruby said awkwardly. The two were unaware that they were moving closer together.

"Uh…" Orion spoke with a tinge of red on his own cheeks. The two were really close now, their lips slowly moving towards each other.

The two were unaware of the audience that came in a minute ago. Yang was smiling as she was recording the two on her scroll. Weiss merely rolled her eyes while Blake blushed remembered a scene similar to this from her smut-**(Blake: ITS ART NOT SMUT!)**\- ok geez art. Team JOKR was merely snickering as they all realized that they now had teasing material for their stalwart friend. Team JNPR was also there as well, giving their support to the two.

"They seem so good together," Pyrrha whispered dreamily.

"You said it," Yang added in a hushed tone.

"I still don't get how he did better than me," Jaune whispered dejectedly.

"Shh!" Weiss whispered, "I think they're about to do it!"

The two were moving closer, both being the adorable awkward dorks they are. And in a quick instant, the two lips met, before they looked away in embarrassment.

However, unaware of our heroes, another person bore witness to this moment. Using a pair of binoculars was Azrael, next to a kneeling figure that looked feminine and monstrous.

"Well, that's certainly interesting," Azrael remarked with a grin. "I could certainly use this." He turned his attention to the figure beside him. "And you'll be instrumental in my next phase of entertainment in dealing with these Riders."

The figure didn't respond but nodded as a neon green visor was the only thing visible on her. Azrael frowned in disappointment, expecting his creation to have more life to it but instead got an emotionless doll.

"Hmph, such a boring little doll…" He said to himself quietly before Azrael turned away from his little spy game, nudging his creation with his foot. "Come along, it's time to return home."

The figure rose up without hesitation and followed its master into the shadows, sparing a glance towards Beacon.

"You'll get your chance, don't you fret now." Azrael chastised the creature like a parent. "It will make it all the more interesting once you've revealed yourself to these children."

The figure turned back to her master and followed without question. The only sound it made… was a cobra's hiss.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter, short as it may seem.**

**SR: Let it be said that cliffhangers are amazing.**

**Yang: Aww~ my little sis has a boyfriend~**

**Ruby:*rapidly punching Yang in the back, red-faced***

**SR:*sees GKC* Oh uh… *chuckles nervously* sorry.**

**GKC: *Stares at SR* Get them out of my studio… before I get my hammer.**

**SR nodded rapidly, picking up the cartoon fight cloud of red and yellow before skedaddling. GKC kept staring as they left before turning to his audience.**

**GKC: *Coughs lightly* Pardon the interruption, ladies and gentlemen. But I hope that this chapter entertains you for a while. It seems an annoying Guest keeps asking me when I'll update The Dead's Reaper and as much as I would like to say that it is about done, I would be lying. It is nowhere close to being done, either from a lack of interest or from my own busy schedule. Believe me, I am taking whatever measures I can to update any of my previous stories but life doesn't always give us that chance. So there is great prudence and value in the word of patience.**

**SR: True that. I technically still have multiple stories to write and rewrite as well around my hectic schedule. I wanna say that we're two sides of the same coin, but that is both cliche and a bad pun.**

**GKC: And you know what happens when I hear a bad pun…**

**SR: Ah crud… **

**GKC: *Brings out giant mallet* While I'm chasing this fool, allow me to roll the clip. Enjoy the preview. COME HERE YOU!**

**SR:*starts running* MAMMA MIA~~~~~~!**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai… Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Azrael:**__ Now is the time for you to shine, my pretty._

_**Coco: **__Vale's under attack by Grimm!_

_**Aaron:**__ I won't let monsters like you do as you please!_

**Next Time: **The New Greeed! Crimson Awakening!

_**?: **__I WANT TO LIVE!_

* * *

**GKC: And with that, I say to you all… Peace out, everybody!**

**SR:*with a humongous bump* Where's the leak, sir?**

**GKC: Quiet, you!**


	9. The New Greeed! Crimson Awakening!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: And helping him is DragoKnightSR, still with a headache. *rubs his head***

**GKC rolls his eyes.**

**SR: We got an interesting chapter lined up for you guys, so stay tuned to find out!**

**This earns SR a hammer that sent him flying. The owner was GKC with a big red tick mark on the side of his head.**

**GKC: I told you not to interrupt me, dammit! *Looks at the audience* Oh, uh, we don't own anything except our OCs. RWBY and Kamen Rider belong to their respective owners.**

**GKC: Now let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **The New Greeed! Crimson Awakening!

* * *

**[Beacon Academy- Cafeteria]**

* * *

It was a normal day, as two individuals were getting teased for their night of romance. They were none other than Ruby and Orion of Teams RWBY and JOKR.

"C-come on guys," said a blushing Ruby as she hid in her hood, "Why~~?"

"But my little sister got a boyfriend!" Yang teased Ruby, holding the scroll that had the video.

"YOU FILMED IT!?" The young girl screeched. Yang smirked as Ruby tried to grab her scroll from the blonde's hand and failed.

Aaron and his friends laughed at Orion, who was both red and steaming from his head. "Enjoy your little night of romance, Orion?" Aaron teased the blond-haired tank of his team. He then dodged a milk carton that was thrown at his head.

"You guys suck…" Orion mumbled as he pulled his cap down.

"That's not what you should be telling us since you've been sucking face with little miss rose," Orpheus gestured to the blushing reaper, who was still futilely trying to get her older sister's scroll. "How was it?"

"I'm gonna kill you guys…"

"You say that, but you're actually a ladykiller." Kurogasa snickered.

"I don't wanna hear that from you, Mr. Senpai." Orion countered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Roman was smoking a cigar, watching Azrael giving his orders to a figure he couldn't see in the shadows except for its green visor. He could swear he heard a snake hissing from the shadows as the hooded man spoke.

"You must be merciless, my little creation," Azrael said to the figure, "You must exploit every weakness they have and do whatever it takes to win."

"You really think that this walking lady's purse is going to cause trouble? It doesn't even look all that threatening." Roman pointed out with a snicker.

"Is that so?" Azrael inquired before snapping his fingers. The figure's visor glowed, and a scaly arm with a spiked bracelet grabbed Roman by the neck and hoisted him into the air. Roman gasped for breath as the figure's grip was close to snapping his neck. Azrael slapped the figure, causing her to let Roman drop to the floor gasping and coughing for air. The figure knelt awaiting the hooded man to berate her for this blunder. "Does that answer your question?"

"…forget what I asked." Torchwick coughed out as Neo ran to Roman's side while glaring at the figure.

"Heh, that's what I thought." Azrael chuckled.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Later on that day…

Team CFVY was out in Vale, the team leader on her usual shopping spree.

"Coco, are you sure that this isn't enough stuff?" Velvet asked her leader.

"Are you kidding?! Today's a special 30% discount!" Coco said with a smile, "There's no way I'm passing up a chance like this!"

Her teammates sweatdropped at their leader's antics as she entered another shop. She was about to ask one of the employees for the latest fashions when a noise was heard outside. The team turned to see a bunch of civilians running from something. One woman pulled her kids into the shop and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, what's going on?" Velvet asked the woman who was trying to calm her children.

"M-monsters!" The woman said in a panic. "A bunch of them!"

"Where are they?" Coco questioned the woman. She pointed outside, and the team nodded to each other.

_"I'll scout ahead,"_ Fox said telepathically before taking off.

"Yatsuhashi, stay with them, just in case," Coco ordered.

The gentle giant nodded, "Understood."

"Velvet."

"Right." the bunny Faunus nodded before the two headed out to meet with Fox. The two met up with the blind huntsman in training as they saw a bunch of Hybrids causing destruction and leading them was a green visored monster. It was feminine in shape, having a serpent-like helmet. Her torso resembled a turtles shell as her shoulders had spiked shells connecting to large arms with spiked bracelets. And topping it off were a pair of thigh-high boots that resembled a Crocodile's back. This was the Burakawani Greed as she walked towards the group showing no emotion.

"The hell _is_ that? It's like that freak that showed up before Aaron killed it." Coco remembered. Velvet's Faunus senses were going into overdrive, sensing the cobra and crocodile sides of the Greeed.

"I don't like this," Velvet said, "it's not attacking. It's like it's watching us, like some predator."

The three were tense since the Greeed made no further movements. The nearby hybrids charged at the three, causing them to leap into action. Meanwhile, Roman and Neo were watching from a nearby building.

"This is ridiculous," Roman complained, "Of all the things Azrael put us up to, babysitting his little toy is among the worst."

Neo nodded her head whilst glaring at the Greeed for choking her dum-dum.

"Why isn't that thing attacking?" Roman questioned, annoyed, "She was told to draw out those masked vigilantes and kill them."

Neo made a few sign languages.

"...You may have a point, I'm starting to think Azrael's toy isn't very bright." Roman said, returning to the chaos below.

The three tapped onto their scrolls, summoning their lockers. Coco pulled out her purse and used it to send a few flying with its wicked strength. This gave time for Velvet and Fox to grab their weapons. The Greeed followed the group, curious about their handheld devices that could summon large boxes. She tilted her head as the three had their weapons at the ready.

"Eat Dust!" Coco shouted as her handbag turned into her minigun and went trigger happy.

The Hybrids recoiled in pain as some took cover. The Greeed was confused as the bullets were bouncing off her skin and falling to the ground. The trio was dumbfounded at the Greeed's durability.

"But how?" Velvet gaped.

_"This is on a whole different level,"_ Fox said.

"Ok…" Coco said, changing her minigun back into a handbag, "We'll have to settle this the old fashioned way."

Coco charged at the Greeed and gave her handbag a humongous swing. However the bag bounced off her shoulder, and the monster's scaled fist hit her stomach with a gust of air blowing out behind her. Coco was sent flying back towards her friends as she was on her hands and knees, upchucking her lunch from the force of the punch.

"Coco!" Velvet yelled as she tried to help her friend up. "We need to retreat for now!"

Fox nods and the two helped Coco up as she groaned from the injury. Roman and Neo, watching from their viewpoint, merely clapped from the show.

"I gotta say, bravo to the toy," Roman said, "Bravo indeed."

Neo nodded in agreement.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy, the students were having a free period to themselves. Teams JOKR, RWBY, and JNPR decided to spend it by gathering in the rec room and having a movie marathon. Unfortunately…

"I say we watch a Spruce Willis movie!" Jaune argued.

"It's _always_ Spruce Willis! Pick another one!" Orpheus countered.

"I ain't watching a rom-com," Aaron stated. "Too mushy for me."

"What about a sci-fi movie?" Kurogasa suggested.

"It does seem more efficient." Blake agreed.

"Can we hurry this up? I've got popcorn and snacks waiting! Cold snacks are nasty snacks!" Orion intervened.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

"Ruby, you're just agreeing to whatever he says," Weiss countered.

"N-no, I don't!" Ruby said blushing.

"Hey, isn't that Velvet and her team," Yang said, looking out of the rec room.

The group turned to the window, seeing Velvet alongside Fox helping Coco into the nurse's office to tend to her injuries.

Aaron narrowed his eyes then looked at his friends, "Movie time can wait. Let's go check it out." He tells them as he stood up from his seat.

"B-But… the snacks?" Orion whined.

"Leave them!"

The three teams went over to the nurse's office and they were shocked to see Coco battered. Her stomach looked bruised with the skin being purple and procrastinating several ugly dark red blotches that marred her flesh. What could have happened to her?

"Whatever hit your friend, it cracked two of her lower ribs," the Nurse

"Gh… I'm gonna kill that thing." Coco gritted, as she tried to get up.

"No, Coco stop. You need to stay still." Velvet said worriedly.

"What happened?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Just got roughed up a little," Coco replied, "Nothing too serious- Ow! Easy with the bandages, Vel!"

"It's anything but roughed up a little!" Velvet huffed.

_"We were attacked,"_ Fox answered. _"Those hybrid Grimm are on the loose."_

"Wait, what?" Aaron was surprised.

"How come we didn't get any notifications?" Kurogasa asked incredulously, looking at his Scroll, as did some of the others.

Suddenly, their scrolls all received equal communication from Vale. Heading the report was Lisa Lavender, who clearly had the look of a frightened woman. _**"Breaking news! We've just received reports that a group of Grimm has invaded Vale. Civilians in the downtown area of Vale are ordered to evacuate to the shelters immediately and all others are to stay in their homes until local huntsmen and huntresses deal with this threat! This is not a drill!"**_

The screens showed the Hybrids causing tons of chaos and destruction but seeing the new Greeed leading them shocked the Riders. They had never seen a Greeed like this one before.

"Is that one of those Greeeds that you guys talked about?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah but," Orion said, "this is different from the others."

Then something clicked in Aaron, especially the moment when he was met with Raven.

"Cobra… Kame… Wani…" Aaron said in disbelief, "Oh crap…"

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"That's… a BuraKaWani Greeed." Aaron said before snarling. "That bitch!" He snapped before running off.

"Aaron, where are you going!?" Yang called out but to no avail.

"Let's go," Ren suggested, before he the others ran after him, leaving Team CFVY behind.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The Greeed was watching the Hybrids cause a ruckus, awaiting the target of her mission. While waiting, she heard a scream and turned to see a family cornered by the hybrids.

Tilting her head, she felt confused as to why the larger humans were trying so hard to defend the little ones.

"Back away from the family, dirtbags!" A voice cried out. The Greeed turned and was met with a fist sending her back.

She turned back to see Team JOKR, JNPR, and RWBY, which made her tighten her fists.

"Unforgivable that you would try to harm a family, monster!" Weiss growled as she drew her rapier.

The Greeed said nothing as she slowly moved towards the group before gaining speed. She tried to punch them but instead got caught in one of Weiss's glyphs. With a flick of the Heiress's wrist, the Greeed was sent up into the air. Yang and Aaron leaped into the air then reared back their fists and simultaneously punched the monster in the face, sending it back down to the ground. The others dealt with the hybrids leaving the Greeed to Yang, Aaron, and Weiss.

The Greeed and the two boxers sent out multiple punches at high speed, but Aaron and Yang were wincing in pain. Kicking the monster away, they saw their knuckles were slightly bruising.

"Good Gods, those are some fists," Yang said shaking her hands in pain.

"Agh, it's like punching through boulders of steel!" Aaron said as he rubbed his own hands.

The Greeed got up and charged again, and the three got ready for the fight. The Greeed sent out a punch, which Yang slid under while Aaron hopped over it. Weiss slid around it as she twirled in fire dust that exploded against the Greeed's back causing a few cell medals to fly out.

She hissed like a snake and swung her arm around, transitioning to Ruby jumping out of the swing of the Hybrids claws. Ruby ran towards the hybrid, as Orion ran up and the two swung their weapons with enough force to send the Hybrid into the air. Blake took this chance to wrap Gambol Shroud around the hybrid and swung it into the other Hybrids. Three of them recovered and tried to slash Blake, but two of them were blocked by Jaune and Pyrrha's shields. Nora slammed her hammer into the gut of the other hybrid. Ren and Kurogasa took this chance to give all the hybrids multiple quick slashes from their blades, plus a few shots from Orpheus's weapon.

"Guys now's your chance!" Ruby said.

"Transform while they're down!" Blake added.

The three nodded and concentrated upon their Drivers, which materialized upon their waists. For Kurogasa however, he materialized a gun. The handle of the gun was black but the barrel of the gun was strange, for it was flat and rectangular. The barrel was black with silver and gold jagged accents with a few blue highlights and it had a strange emblem that almost looked like a barcode. It also looked like he would insert cards in the gun as well. At the tip were two small barrels that the bullets could come out of.

He looked to his pocket and dug into it. Then he slid the card into the gun and pulled on the bottom to extend the barrel.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

The gun let out a pulsing noise as he raised his gun into the air before shouting, "Henshin!" and pulled the trigger.

**DIEND!**

Red, blue, and green images of a suit circled around him before combining it into a new form. It was mainly gray, but the chest armor was large and styled like a barcode. Above him, the final emblem split into blue squares that fit onto his helmet, causing the sides of the suit to fill in with cyan and make the helmet look box-like.

Kurogasa became Kamen Rider Diend.

Orion smirked as his belt was a black buckle with a yellow knife on the side. On the other side is an image of a Rider with a Chinese motif. In his hand was a metallic lock with the image of a bunch of grapes. With a push of the button, the lock unlocked.

**BUDOU!**

A zipper opened up a fabric of space revealing metallic grapes. Orion placed his Lockseed onto his belt, locking it in.

**LOCK ON!**

Chinese-style Erhu music played for a moment before Orion shouted, "Henshin!" and pressed the sword handle which 'sliced' the Lockseed open, the top half being the inside of grapes and the bottom half holding the image of a handheld gun.

**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU, HA-HA-HA!**

The metal grapes dropped, covering Orion's head, his body covered in green and black protective clothes. It was styled like Chinese cloth armor, complete with the decorative cloth at his waist. The metal grapes then unlocked and began to unfold. The top and back folded onto his back, creating a pack-like armor. The sides folded outwards before resting on his shoulders like a samurai's armor. Finally, the front folded in half with the top half-covering his chest. In his hand, the weapon depicted on his Lockseed appeared, a purple jeweled handheld Gatling gun which looked partially like a bunch of grapes, which is the Budou Ryuhou.

Orion became Kamen Rider Ryugen!

Orpheus held up his wrist revealing a silver bracelet with a port for some kind of device. A golden three horned beetle flew around him as violet petals seemingly flew in from nowhere. The Caucasus ZECTer then attached to the Rider Brace making a mechanical whirring sound before it tilted so that it was vertical. "Henshin!"

**HENSHIN!**

Hexagonal armor covered his body as it reveals a golden armor. The helmet resembled the beetle with cyan eyes and golden horns forming a mustache. In his hand was a violet rose that he got from nowhere. It was Dark Rider Caucasus that Orpheus transformed into!

The Hybrids struggled to stand up as the Riders got into position. Nearby, the Greeed was getting pounded by the three on one.

"Hey, have you noticed this thing seems… a bit too easy?" Yang asked Aaron and Weiss.

"Yeah, I mean it's got the simplest attack pattern and doesn't seem to know how to block or dodge," Weiss added.

Aaron narrowed his eyes, realizing that his comrades were right. _'This Greeed hasn't said a word throughout the entire fight. Is it a newborn?'_ He thought to himself.

Back with our other heroes, they were easily dealing with the hybrids. Diend held up a card and inserted it into his gun and extended the barrel.

**ATTACK RIDE!**

He then took aim at the hybrids as holograms of the gun barrel floated around his gun as he pulled the trigger.

**BLAST!**

Ryugen held up his gun which had a grape theme as well. He pulled back what could be considered the hammer and fired multiple grape shaped laser blasts.

"Hyper Clock Up," Caucasus said as he pushed the silver and red beetle on the side of his belt.

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

In that instant, Diend and Ryugen's energy blasts alongside everything else froze. Moving faster than anything on Remnant, Caucasus speeds towards the Hybrids with multiple blows and strikes. He then sped back towards his spot, lifting the violet rose to his face.

**HYPER CLOCK OVER!**

Time resumed, and the Hybrids were pelted with blasts causing sparks to fly all over their bodies. The monsters took too much damage from the combined attacks and simultaneously exploded into black mist.

The Greeed turned to see the hybrids explode and froze. She began to tremble as she looked at the group, making her take a few steps back. Ruby tilted her head, confused at the Greeed's strange mannerisms.

"Is it… afraid?" Ruby said to no one in particular.

"It should be afraid," Yang said with a chuckle, "Afraid of us!"

"Hey Aaron, you wanna take this?" Diend asked him, "Or do you want us to deal with it?"

"This one is all mine. I've been looking for a reason to vent. This thing just became my new punching bag." Aaron replied while popping his knuckles. He activated his Semblance, which focused his Aura around his waist before it reforms into the Faiz Gear. The Faiz Phone materializes in his left hand, which he flips open and presses in "555" then pressed enter.

**STANDING BY**

Closing the phone, Aaron raised it into the air and declared, "Henshin!" He then inserted the phone into his belt and turned it down so it fit into his belt.

**COMPLETE!**

Photon lines began to form on his body, covered with a red light. When it dims, Aaron was wearing a black bodysuit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. The hands had metal fingertips with bands on the wrists, elbows, and boots. Topping it off was a helmet that was black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae that split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. This was Kamen Rider Faiz. The Greeed panicked and sent a wild haymaker, to which Faiz easily evaded with no effort whatsoever.

Faiz blocked one of her swings and then sent a punch to her face. Stumbling back, the Greeed was punched in the gut below her armor, before getting wailed upon by the red lined Rider who was letting out his frustration. Faiz didn't give the monster any time to recover as this one-sided onslaught continued.

"Geez, I've heard of overkill but this is ridiculous," Weiss said, wincing at some of the blows the monster was taking.

"I'm starting to feel bad for it," Ruby said, covering her eyes with her hand but peeking out.

Faiz gave the Greeed a punch to the face that sent it rolling to the ground, dropping a bunch of Cell Medals. He then took a cylindrical device from his belt, alongside the front piece of his phone. He then inserted the piece into the device, causing it to extend.

**READY**

"This is it for you, monster," Faiz said as he placed the device on his right leg, "I'm taking back my Core Medals." When he got back up, he opened the phone on his belt and pressed the enter key.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Red energy flowed from the belt down towards his leg and into the device. The Greeed slowly got up as Faiz ran towards her and jumped high into the sky. He turned around midair, pointing the device on his leg at her, which fired a red beam towards her which became a large red drill.

Faiz yelled out as he got into a kicking position and was about to enter the drill. Time seemed to slow down for the Greeed, as she trembled in fear. She could see it clearly; Faiz would enter the drill and it would dig into her, causing her to explode into many Cell Medals, and he would take her Core Medals.

'_I'm… going… to die…'_ whispered a voice inside the Greeed's mind. The image of Azrael filled her mind, causing a burning sensation inside her body.

'_I... don't want to die!'_ The voice said louder.

Faiz entered the drill causing it to spin and move closer.

'_Live...Live…LIVE!'_ The voice grew louder and louder.

The Greeed then roared as she gripped the sides of the drill as she was pushed back. The group was shocked that she was able to resist Faiz's finisher.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" The Greeed shouted at the top of her lungs.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were taken aback by the monster's ability to speak. The Greeed screams as she redirects the drill right into a nearby car. The car exploded upon impact and Faiz appeared in front of the flames. He got up and turned around to expect a pile of Cell Medals, but to his horror, he saw the Greeed charging through the flames.

"What the fu-!" Was all Faiz could say before his face was met with the monster's fists. He was on the receiving end of the Greeed's counterattack, her punches being complete blurs. She then grabbed Faiz by his head and began dragging it across the ground before tossing him towards his friends.

"Aaron!" Yang yelled as his friends tried to help him up.

"Okay… ow… I was not expecting that…" Aaron said with a groan as his transformation ended due to taking too much damage. "I think I swallowed a tooth after the tenth punch."

"Master give me life," the Greeed said walking towards them, "Master gave me purpose! I will please him by killing you all!"

"Just try it, lizard lips!" Yang shouted, arming Ember Celica.

"Get her!" Ryugen declared as he and his fellow Riders moved to attack the monster. The Greeed charged and then slid upon the ground like a snake towards them. Diend and Ryugen opened fire on her, but her agility made it difficult to land even a single shot on her.

"What the hell?!" Diend said as he kept firing.

"Damn, she's fast!" Ryugen cursed.

"Not faster than me!" Caucasus declared, "Hyper Clock Up!" He pressed the button the Hyper Zecter.

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

Time froze as everyone stopped moving, Caucasus smirked as he charged towards her. When he was about to hit her, her visor glowed brightly before he hit her.

He was then taken off guard as a cobra was biting into his neck and forcing him to undo the Hyper Clock Up.

**HYPER CLOCK OVER!**

"What?!" Ryugen said surprised as Caucasus was on his knees trying to pry the snake from his neck.

"Someone get this off!" Orpheus shouted as he tried to yank the cobra off his neck.

Ryugen turns to help him but was met with the Greeed's legs that wrapped around his neck. The monster then performed a Crocodile Death Roll to bring him down and pull one of his arms into a chokehold armbar combo.

"Oh dear gods, what is that thing doing to him?!" Weiss shouted.

Blake was watching the scene unfold with a blushed face and a bloody nose.

"Hey, Blake you uh ok?" Yang asked Blake.

"Oh uh yeah," Blake said quickly wiping her nose, "One of the Hybrids must've got me."

"We probably should be helping Ryugen," Diend said trying to aim at the Greeed but couldn't get a decent shot with Ryugen in the way. The Greeed smirked as she tossed Ryugen towards Diend, hoping to catch him. However, the Monster took this chance to slide in between them and send them both flying with powerful attacks.

The Greeed turned to Teams RWBY and JNPR and slowly approached them, when Aaron ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her abdomen, trying to push her back.

"Quick!" Aaron shouted, "You guys get my friends and retreat back to Beacon!"

The Greeed slams her fists into his back causing him to wince in pain. But he tried his best to stay conscious, as the next few hits made a cracking noise in his back.

"What?! No, we're not leaving you, Aaron." Ruby shouted.

"You can't take that thing on alone!" Blake added.

The Greeed punches Aaron in the gut making him buckle over. She tried to walk over to the group, but Aaron quickly grabbed her leg. She tried to shake and kick him off but he wouldn't let go.

"This is not up for discussion! Go now!" Aaron cried out before grunting in pain as the Greeed began stomping and kicking his body. His Aura was still recharging so he could only grit his teeth and bear the pain for now.

The group watched as he endured each blow from the Greeed.

Yang felt her anger reach its boiling point as she watched her friend get pummeled until she couldn't take it anymore and released a loud roar of anger then charged at the monster with her fist reared back to punch it. The Greeed did the same, and the two fists connected with a shockwave.

However, Yang felt her wrist and arm starting to crack under the pressure. She activated her semblance to balance out the power she was receiving. The Greeed roared as she sent her other fist directly into Yang's shoulder with a sickening crunch. She was taken off guard as the Greeed grabbed her and gave Aaron one good kick to knock him back.

The others watched in horror as the Greeed was choking the life out of the blonde boxer. Ruby pointed her gun at the Greeed and fired a few shots that bounced off her.

"Your deaths will please Master," the Greeed said, "Master will praise me!"

"Yang!" Ruby cried out as Yang was slowly losing breath and consciousness.

"Come on, guys!" Jaune told his teammates as he and the rest of JNPR charged at the monster to free their friend. The blonde knight swiped at the Greeed with his sword but was kicked directly in the chest, denting his chest armor and sending him flying into a car. The others tried to swing at the Greeed but she held Yang in front of her like a shield.

Aaron could only watch as his friends were getting pummeled. He saw Yang was close to passing out, and he tried to get up but couldn't.

'_Come on, body… Stand up! If you don't then your friend will die!'_ He tried to push himself but his Aura was still weakened. _'Just give me… a chance to save her. GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SAVE HER!'_

"**Very well…"** A voice spoke to him.

"Huh?" Aaron blinked in confusion before he suddenly felt as if his consciousness was leaving his body.

* * *

**[?]**

* * *

Aaron awoke in a void of endless white. That's all there was…

...nothing but the color white.

He looked around, still looking until he spotted something in front of him. It was a large crimson-colored wolf, with black tribal markings staring directly at him.

"Uh…" Aaron said, confused about the wolf staring at him.

"**Do you desire my power, young one?" **The wolf spoke, taking Aaron by surprise.

"Who…" The young man spoke, a bit apprehensive of the wolf. "_What_ are you?"

"**Is it not so obvious? I am that which dwells within the bottom of your soul. I am a manifestation of your Aura given form."** The wolf explained.

Aaron stared at the wolf in surprise. He knew what Aura was, but never had he heard of it manifesting.

"**I ask you once more, Aaron Jaeger, do you desire my power?" **The wolf asked the crimson-eyed Rider.

Aaron narrowed his eyes as his hands tightened into fists until his knuckles turned white. He glared up at the wolf and gave his answer…

"You're damn right I do! But not just for me… No, I need the power to save the lives of my friends and to protect those who can't fight for themselves!"

The wolf smiled, **"Good, you have proven yourself worthy. Accept my power, the strength to protect others!"**

The wolf unleashed a mighty howl as his markings glowed brightly with a shade of white that forced Aaron to cover his eyes as the world around him became bathed in light.

* * *

**[Vale]**

* * *

Yang gagged and fought with all she had to try and escape the monster's grasp around her neck but the claws that tightened around her windpipe prevented her from making a sound or even the strength to move much of her body.

'_N-not good,'_ Yang thought, _'At this rate, I'm gonna be dead!'_

"Die so I may please my master!" The Greeed said.

Ruby has tears in her eyes as she saw her sister was about to die.

"YAAAAAAAANG!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached for her.

Suddenly a red glow came from Aaron's body, but everyone was distracted to notice. However, what they failed to notice was that the glow began to take shape… into that of a canine.

The Reptile Greeed almost had a joyous grin on its face if it had a mouth as it choked the life out of the blonde-haired female. Suddenly a fist collided with her cheek so fast she didn't even notice it approach her.

"Huh?" Was all the Greeed could say before it was sent flying, dropping Yang into the mystery person's arms. It crashed into a nearby car which shocked everyone. Ruby covered her mouth as her tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy.

Yang groaned and coughed, before turning to see Aaron with a confident smile, "A-Aaron?"

"You ok, Yang?" Aaron asked Yang as he carried her over to the others.

The buxom blonde smirked at the boy despite the blush on her cheeks, "I am now." She said in a sultry tone. Suddenly a red blur ran into Yang, revealing it to be Ruby who was sobbing into her sister.

"There there, sis" Yang comforted her sister.

A powerful roar and a flying car brought everyone's attention back to a rather enraged Reptile Greeed. Aaron looks at it with determination as he walked towards it.

"Aaron wait!" Blake shouted at him.

"You can't win on your own," Weiss added. Aaron merely smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I've got help this time." He said as his Aura flared wildly before it began to solidify to form a crimson wolf with black markings. "Sic 'em!" He ordered. The wolf lunges at the Greeed causing her to scream in pain as Cell Medals and sparks bleed out of her. The wolf then leaped back towards Aaron as the Greeed struggled to stand.

"Things won't be so easy for you a second time!" Aaron declared as he focused his Aura and Semblance into a single point. Images of the people he cares about, and the people he wants to protect filled his mind as a light began to shine around his waist. When the glow diminished, it revealed a new Driver with the buckle in the shape of a wolf's head shaded in crimson with dimmed eyes and a closed maw, the belt strap was black with silver markings that resembled claw marks, and their seemed to be a symbol on the sides that resembled Aaron's own symbol.

The crimson wolf that stood beside Aaron released a howl as it formed and reshaped itself into a small ball, no bigger than a golf ball that was crimson in color with a black wolf's head in the center.

"A new Driver?!" Orion said in shock.

Aaron opened the wolf buckle on his new Driver so that the wolf looked like it was about to howl. An electrical tune began to play while the young man held out the sphere in his right hand.

"Henshin!" He declared before slotting the sphere into the 'mouth' of his Driver and closed the head, making the wolf 'bite' down on the orb as the 'eyes' glowed yellow.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! WOLF!**

The Driver's tune changed into that of rock-and-roll with a synthetic beat to it as red energy wolves surrounded the young man before colliding with his body.

**KURENAI NO HUNTER! CRIMSON WOLF!**

Once the glow diminished, it revealed a new warrior standing in Aaron's place. He was clad in a full-body black skinsuit with white lines running along his arms and legs, a crimson chest plate that resembled the muscles of a human thanks to black markings that helped detail said muscles, angular shoulder guards, crimson gauntlets that encompassed the entirety of his hands and resembled claws, crimson greaves with white claw marks, and black-red boots with indentions to resemble the claws of a beast. His helmet was black with a red 'mask' fashioned in the shape of a snarling wolf with a silver mouthpiece that resembled fangs and bug-like yellow eyes that shone after the transformation was complete.

When all was said and down, the new Kamen Rider flicked his claws along the 'fangs' of his mask while speaking in Japanese, "Sā, tatakai ni kiba o mukimashou!"*

The Greeed roared as she charged at the new Rider, swinging her arms rapidly. The Rider merely blocked her punches and gave her a single punch that drove her back. She tried a few more times, only to get the same result.

"No… NO NO NO!" The Greeed shouted, throwing what could only be called a tantrum, "I'm supposed to win, I'm supposed to kill you!"

She stomped the ground as she lifted a car and threw it at the Rider.

"Look out!" His friends cried out to him, as he merely smirked under his helmet. With a single hand, he grabbed the car and set it down.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE?!" The Greeed roared, as she tried to punch him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his face.

"You wanna know why?" The Rider asked before he leaned next to what he assumed was her ear, "Because I'm awesome and you're ugly." With that said, he pushes the monster back then lifts up the wolf buckle and slams it down so it can 'bite' the orb again.

**BITE!**

Crimson electricity flowed from the Driver and down to his right leg as the indentions on his boot formed into a clawed astral foot. With a breath, the wolf-themed Rider leaped into the air as a full moon appeared behind him as the sounds of howling wolves filled the air before he descends towards the Greeed, who quickly held up her arms in defense as the Rider comes at her in a flying kick posture.

**CRIMSON FANG!**

"HYAAAAA!" The Kamen Rider roared as he delivered his Rider Kick onto the Greeed. She grunts as she was getting pushed back, her feet digging into the pavement. The armor on her arms began to crack before the kick pushed passed them and delivered a powerful kick to her chest.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" The Greeed screams in pain as Cell medals flew out of her chest. The kick sent her flying as the Rider landed, looking at a small pile of Cell Medals.

The Greeed staggered up, letting out a weak chuckle, "You lost… now I shall-!" She let out a pained gasp as she fell to her knees in pain.

"Wrong," the Rider said, lifting the pile of Cell Medals to reveal the Kame Core Medal, "I've won."

The Greeed writhed in pain as her torso glowed and sparked. Her torso exploded, revealing brown and black bandages.

"Now for the rest," The Rider declared as he marched over to the weakened Greeed with his claws flexed and ready to take her down.

"I don't want to die…" the Greeed whimpered, "I don't want to die…"

The Rider was taken by surprise as the Greeed did something no one expected: she begged for her life

"Please… don't kill me."

Ruby and Blake heard the Reptile Greeed and began to feel pity for her.

Aaron narrowed his eyes behind his helmet, "You have the nerve to beg for mercy? When you clearly weren't going to show it to innocent people! And my friends!" He yelled as he grabbed the monster by the throat. "I should reach inside and rip those Core Medals out of you!" He reared his clawed hand back as if to do the deed.

The Greeed winced, "Please forgive me…" she whispered, "Master Azrael…"

The Rider prepared to finish the monster off… before he released a breath and dropped her onto the ground, "I can't do it. Even if you are a monster… I can't kill a helpless enemy. That would go against the very nature of a Kamen Rider." He glared at the Greeed. "This is my warning to you and whoever is your master. Try something like this again… and I _will_ take you down. Now get out of my sight."

The Greeed yelped as she scrambled to her feet, running away with a limp. Meanwhile, Roman and Neo got up and got ready to leave.

"Seems Azrael's toy has learned something from this," Roman said, "Those who fight and run away get to fight another day."

Neo nodded at him.

"Now then, let's report to the boss."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back at Beacon, the nurse was tending to the injured. Aaron was explaining his new powers to his friends.

"So lemme get this straight," Kurogasa said, "You met a manifestation of your soul that gave you a brand new Driver."

"I swear that's a new one." Orion said crossing his arms, "You think we all have something like that?"

Aaron began to ponder it, but something that the Greeed said began to bother him.

"Master Azrael…" Aaron said, much to everyone's confusion.

"What?" Orpheus summed up everyone's thoughts.

"The name that Greeed said," Aaron explained, "I originally thought it was the bandits that made that Greeed, but I think something else is going on here."

"Like what?" Orion asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I think the answer lies in the Aura Driver…" Aaron replied.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The Greeed was sent flying by her master, who was punishing her for failure. Cell Medals bled from open wounds.

"F-forgive me, my master." The Greeed coughed out.

"Forgiveness? You would dare ask for forgiveness when you return to me in failure?" Azrael calmly inquired as he approached his creation. The Greeed trembled as he merely grabbed her.

"P-please…" The Greeed whimpered before energy coursed through her body causing her to scream in pain. Roman and Neo winced as they watched Azrael tortured his creation.

"I gave you one _simple_ task. To kill the Riders but instead, all you've done was play around with them like toys then you fled like a coward when it became too much for you!" The hooded man exclaimed in a rare show of rage and anger. "Now you tell me that one of those brats possesses a power that even _I_ don't know about!?"

"Please I-" The Greeed said before screaming in pain again, "I POISONED THE FOURTH ONE!"

Azrael paused mid-swing and stared at his creation, "Come again?"

She panted heavily, "The fourth one was bitten by my snake. I use special venom to affect his mind."

"Oh? Do tell." The man said, ushering the Greeed to continue.

"The venom will affect his thinking. Tap into the darkness of his semblance. Turn the enemy into a friend." The Greeed breathes heavily as she was on her hands and knees.

Azrael thought about it then broke out into a chuckle, "Well now, it seems you _are_ useful after all. I dare say, I never would've expected to turn them against one another but you've outdone yourself. So much so that I will overlook your failure… just this once."

"I live to please you, my creator!" the Greeed said happily.

The Greeed saw his hand reach for her head and she winced, only to feel him pat her head like a parent would their child. He poured Cell Medals into her body to regain her strength.

"Now that you've regained your energy, it is time that we christen you with a name," Azrael stated. "But what to call you?"

As he pondered a name for her, he also thought of how to deal with her missing Core Medal. He then smiled as he thought of the perfect name, whilst holding up the case containing the Core Medals.

"From this day onward, you will be called Kurai," Azrael said with a smile, "Now then, let's see what we can do to replace that medal you lost."

"Thank you so much, Master!" The newly named Kurai said happily as she bowed. Azrael opened the case and began to ponder which Medal to give her.

"Decisions decisions," Azrael said, before taking all the medals and tossed them high into the air. He snatched one in front of him as the rest landed in the case. He opened his hand to see the Tora Medal resting in his palm. "This will do nicely."

He tossed it into her body, which glowed a yellow hue. Her torso changed into Cell Medals that jingled, which then revealed a tiger themed torso.

"I won't fail you again, master!" Kurai happily said.

"Oh, I should hope not. Because if you fail me again, I will make your existence… painful."

The Greeed winced and nodded rapidly, wanting to please him.

"Good, now all we need is a human disguise for you…" Azrael smirked as a plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter and the birth of a new Rider! In case you're wondering what his official name is, it's Kamen Rider Kurenai. I mean, the color scheme is obvious. In fact, the other members of JOKR will be original Riders as well just… not right now.**

**SR:*screams as he falls from the sky* I'll have you know that I've been falling for the whole chapter…**

**GKC: Huh, I was wondering when you'd return from orbit.**

**SR: Owch. Anyway, be sure to leave a review and a favorite.**

**GKC: And if you'd like to hear more about Kamen Rider Kurenai then I'd be happy to explain. Let's see how much love he gets in this chapter. Don't mistake this as me saying that I'm not having him use his other Rider Belts, he'll still use them. Now… ROLL THE CLIP!**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai… Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Ruby:**__ Oh my gosh, a baby!_

_**Kurogasa:**__ You cannot expect us to babysit, right?_

_**Kurai:**__ Time for a little chaos~!_

**Next Time:** Infant Care and Chaos

_**Jaune:**__ As if our lives couldn't get any weirder…_

* * *

**GKC: And with that, I say to you all, peace out, everybody!**

**SR: Oh before we go, should we give them a teaser for a future project?**

**GKC: Hmm… Nah, let's keep them guessing. It's more fun that way for me.**

**SR: Oh alright. They'll surely be surprised about it.**

* * *

_***Translated: "Now, bare your fangs for a fight!"**_


	10. Infant Care and Chaos

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: Helping once again is DragoKnightSR! Hey, what's with all this baby stuff?**

**GKC: It's there in the title. Our heroes… are gonna be foster parents!**

**SR: Oh well that should be- Whaaaaaaaaat?!**

**GKC: Hey, this is still RWBY. Plus, Kamen Rider had some funny moments in its entirety. So… why not have a baby thrown in the mix?**

**SR: Good point… Well, this oughta be fun. So as always, be sure to leave a review and a favorite and enjoy the chapter.**

**GKC: In other words, let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Infant Care and Chaos

* * *

**[Vale - Midnight]**

* * *

It was the dark of the night, where only the few would walk its streets around this time. The shattered moon was seen in the starry night sky, reflected in a small puddle. But that puddle was disturbed, as a woman's foot splashed it. This woman, with a bit of blood upon her dress and a cut on her cheek, was carrying a small bundle in her arms and running as if a Grimm was chasing her.

"There she is! Get her!" A voice cried out.

The woman gasped and ran into a crowd, hoping to avoid whoever is chasing her. She quickly looked at her bundle and then around to make sure she wasn't followed.

She then dove into another alleyway and looked around for a safe place. When she found a perfect spot, she placed the bundle in that place. The woman suffered a few more precious seconds to place a loving hand on the bundle before she spirited away with tears in her eyes and her heart shattered. She held what looked to be the bundle in her arms as she kept running.

An arrow dug into her thigh making her scream in pain as she fell to the ground. She tried to crawl away as a few figures approached her. One pried the bundle from her hands.

"No!" The woman cried out.

"Stupid woman! You should've known that no one can escape the-" The figure paused when he opened the bundle to find… garbage!? "What is this?!"

The woman gave a smirk as a feminine figure with amber eyes approached them.

"Where's the child?" The figure demanded.

The woman mustered enough strength to spit at the figure's feet, "You'll not find her! You or your minions!"

The figure narrowed her eyes, and then turned to her minions and gave them a nod. They picked her up and began pummeling her. One of them grabbed her arms and broke them at the elbow.

"I want you all to spread out across the city, I want that child found." The figure said as one of the minions pointed a gun to the woman's face and pulled the trigger.

Back where the bundle was hidden, there was a little baby girl suckling her thumb, before slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes were revealed to be beautiful and shining silver.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Aaron had become Kamen Rider Kurenai to stop the Reptile Greeed and during that time, Team JOKR had been training with their Semblance nonstop to get stronger. But eventually, they had to take a break, courtesy of Ruby's puppy dog eyes.

Right now, Ruby was dragging her sort-of boyfriend, Orion, around town to see if she could get one of those rumored rainbow cookies that had been popping up recently.

"I don't see why you had to drag me here, Ruby," Orion deadpanned. "Couldn't you just order them?"

"I needed to see them up close and personal," Ruby replied, "And I'm kinda banned from ordering anything except spare parts because of what Yang ordered."

As they passed by a television, a news broadcast was playing.

["Thanks, Cyril, in other news, police have identified the body as Miss Patricia Auburn. While there are many speculations about why she was killed, police believe that she is another victim to White Fang incursion."] Lisa Lavender stated. An image of a beautiful woman with auburn hair and grey eyes appeared next to the newscaster.

"How terrible…" Ruby said with a sad frown.

Orion growled under his breath, "Damn terrorists. They just can't get enough of shedding innocent blood." He spat.

Ruby shook her head, "Right, enough of that. Come on, I know a shortcut to the store."

Ruby pulled Orion towards an alleyway. As they were walking, Ruby heard a strange noise.

"Did you hear something?" Ruby asked.

"It came from over there," Orion said, pointing at an alleyway. The two ran over towards the source of the sound, and found what looked to be a makeshift crib. Getting closer, the two gasped as they saw a crying baby girl.

"It's a baby!" Ruby exclaimed

"But all the way out here?" Orion got out. "Who would leave a baby all the way out here?"

He noticed a small note folded up by the crib. Taking the note, he unfolded it and began to read it.

"To anyone who finds my little Melody, please take her someplace far away from Vale. Strange people are after us, my husband was killed and I fear I'm not far behind. Please… take care of her. I beg of you."

"Oh, you poor little thing," Ruby said sympathetically, cradling the baby in her arms. The baby squirmed before the little eyes opened up. The little reaper then gasped. "Oh… she has silver eyes like me!"

"Wait, what?" Orion said, looking at the baby girl. "You're right." Though it did worry him. If strange people were after whoever they were chasing, then this child with the silver eyes could be the reason why.

"We better contact the others," Ruby said as the baby girl stared at Ruby.

"Uh, Ruby… I think the little one has some extra appendages." Orion gestured to the infant's brown hair to reveal a small set of barely noticeable wolf ears.

"A silver-eyed Faunus." Ruby gasped.

"Then…" Orion said before looking at the news then back at the baby. "Okay, I got the gist of it."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Awwwwwwwww, she is so cute! You're so precious! Yes, you are! Ohhh, goo gaa gaa." Weiss and Yang were immediately enthralled by the baby's cuteness, ogling over her. The others sweatdropped at what they were seeing.

"You know seeing this side of them is rather scary." Blake shuddered.

"So you're saying that her mother is Patricia Auburn, the woman found dead this morning?" Aaron asked the two.

Ruby was cradling Melody, who was fast asleep and suckling on her thumb.

"Yeah." Orion nodded. "That's what I'm thinking."

"Not only that, there's the fact that the baby has silver eyes like Ruby." Kurogasa frowned seriously. "You know what _that_ means…"

Aaron nodded, "We should talk with Oz about this."

"And why's that?" Orpheus asked.

"You know why Orpheus," Aaron said. "They're destined to be warriors, fighting the Grimm. There are few in between who have that special trait."

"This is a baby!" The musician whispered with a frown. "And besides, how do we know her eyes really are silver? They could just be gray or a shade of white."

"That's a good point." Orion agreed. "Still, I don't think we can take that chance. Plus, I ain't too keen on letting Ozpin know about her…"

Aaron pursed his lips in thought then looked between Ruby and the infant. It honestly seemed rather cute to see and it did remind him of his past life back on Earth. Then an idea came to mind…

"I got it!" He said, standing up from his seat. "We'll all raise her ourselves!"

"What?!" The entire group said, but not loud enough to wake Melody.

"Think about it. No way we can just drop her off at an orphanage. Plus, we don't really know if she has any relatives or if somebody that hurt her mom will come back to hurt her. So it's only right that we all act as her surrogate parents until we can find her a home!" Aaron explained.

"Well, I mean you're not wrong, but…" Orion pondered. "Shouldn't we at least tell Oz about this? And let's not forget that we are students who have to attend classes five days a week!"

"No way! We can totally handle this! And besides, some of us can just fake being sick or just class altogether. I mean, it's not like Jaune's good in combat class." Aaron pointed out.

"Okay, hurtful…" Jaune whined. "But he's not wrong…"

"Think of it like this. Six guys, six girls. That's six different pairs of parents to take care of her!"

"That's…" Blake said, with a slight blush.

"Perfect!" Aaron finished for his sister. "Now comes the important task of being a parent… getting baby stuff."

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"Diapers, formula, toys, baby clothes, a crib, that sort of stuff," Aaron explained. "And we need someone to watch her while the rest of us go out into the city to get them."

Everyone turned to the perfect people for the job.

"Wait, what?" Orion blinked.

"Really!?" Ruby smiled in excitement.

"You two did find her first. It's only right that you act like her mom and dad for now. Don't worry, we'll be back soon with the baby supplies." Aaron said with a smirk..

"But I don't know how to raise a kid!" Orion exclaimed.

"I still think we should at least tell Oz," Kurogasa said. "Maybe he could adjust our schedules for us."

"In that case, you tell him that we're taking care of an abandoned baby." Orpheus patted his partner's back.

"At least I'm trying to do the right thing." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Alright, first item diapers," Aaron said as he and the teams were in the supermarket.

Pyrrha held up a packet of them.

"Formula?"

Blake held up said milk substitute.

"Baby clothes?"

Weiss, Nora, and Yang presented several cute and adorable sets of baby clothing.

"Toys?"

Ren came back holding enough toys to fill a crib.

"Baby crib?"

"Got it…" Jaune groaned as he hefted a cardboard box filled with the heavy object.

"Baby food?"

Orpheus returned with many jars of mashed foods intended for babies.

"And I've got the baby books and videos!" Aaron held up said materials with a grin. "Alright, good job so far. Wonder how Killjoy Kuro is doing right now?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"You are certain of this?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Mostly," Kurogasa said. "Though I don't know why the White Fang would be after a baby that has silver eyes. It's not like them, especially since it's a Faunus child."

"I see…" Ozpin folded his hands together and went deep in thought. "In any case, I suppose I can make some adjustments to your schedules. But that child is your responsibility until I can find her a new foster family to put her in."

"Thank you, professor." Kurogasa bowed before turning to leave.

"Oh, and before you leave…" Ozpin had a sly smirk on his face. "I just wanted to say, good luck being a parent."

Kurogasa raised a brow as he left.

"Are you sure it's wise, sir?" Glynda asked Ozpin, "To let them care for an infant?"

"We have to have faith in them, Glynda." Ozpin simply said, "Contact Qrow and Taiyang, I need to have a word with them."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The rest of JOKR, RWBY, and JNPR made it back to Beacon with their haul after paying for it (on Weiss's credit card no less) and returned to the RWBY dorm to find Ruby holding Melody while Orion was pacing around like a nervous wreck.

"We're back!" Yang announced.

Orion ran towards his friends and hugged them like no tomorrow. "Oh thank god you're here!"

"Dude, we were only gone for an hour…" Orpheus deadpanned. "You need to chill."

"You left me here with a baby and did I mention I have no idea what to do!?"

"Dude, relax, that's why I got this." Aaron held up a book titled 'Parenthood for Dummies'.

"Babies don't come with instructions." Orion deadpanned. "Each baby is different."

"It's for you, idiot. You know, since you're on the verge of a nervous breakdown." Aaron tossed the book into his partner's arms before he gestured to the baby supplies. "Well, we have the stuff, now we just need a place to put it all."

"What about our secret base?" Orpheus suggested.

"That works."

"Hey guys, I'm back," Kurogasa announced, coming into the room. "We got the okay from Oz." He said with a thumbs-up.

"Excellent! To the base!" Aaron declared loudly.

"Shhhhhh!" Ruby hissed. "Melody is asleep!"

"Sorry," The crimson-eyed fighter winced.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In the Riders' underground base, the three teams had finished setting up a place that would act as the baby's home for time she would remain in Beacon Academy.

"Oooooh, this is gonna be great!" Nora gushed. "It's like playing husband and wife when we were kids, huh Ren? Huh~?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Ren, seemingly oblivious to his childhood friend's meaning, nodded, "Yes, Nora."

"How is he that dense?" Kurogasa muttered to Orpheus.

"To be fair, the romance didn't cross his mind until later." The musician whispered back.

"Right… end of Volume 4…" He nodded.

"Alrighty, I got our schedules!" Aaron said as he pulled it up on the supercomputer screen. "Okay, so Mondays will be Orion and Ruby, Tuesdays will be Kuro and Weiss, Wednesdays will be Blake and I, Thursdays will be Orpheus and Yang, Fridays will be Jaune and Pyrrha, and Saturdays will be Ren and Nora."

"What about Sunday?" Ruby asked as she rubbed Melody's chubby, baby cheeks. Melody giggled cutely as her tiny ears wiggled.

"All of us."

"Mmmmm, I hate waiting for my turn! Mama Yang needs to hold that baby!" The buxom brawler whined.

"No! She's mine!" Ruby held the baby gently yet possessively. "I found the baby first."

The two entered an intense staredown with literal sparks flying between them. The others sweatdropped at the two.

"Classic sibling rivalry…" Kurogasa muttered.

"This is gonna be crazy…" Blake added, whilst blushing at the baby's tiny ears.

"As if our lives couldn't get any more crazy…" Jaune said dryly.

"Well, I guess there's not much to do but… raise the baby." Aaron chuckled.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Where is that baby!?" One White Fang member snarled.

"Chill, man. It's a baby." Another White Fang member interjected. "What's the big deal about some kid?"

"You and I both know why that brat is important!"

"Uh, not really. I don't get why we're hunting down a baby. You know? The cute little buggers that cry and whine."

"That baby has silver eyes." A feminine voice answered as the figure with the amber eyes approached. "They are especially dangerous since they have the power to vaporize Grimm in an instant. Something that our master does not want alive."

"You mean that hooded freak with the book?"

"Oh come now, that is rather harsh of you." Another figure said, approaching.

"Huh? Who's that guy?" The second White Fang member asked.

"The other hooded freak's cousin? I don't know!" The first White Fang member shouted.

"How rude of you. And here I thought someone of your caliber might actually help me."

"What do you want?" The feminine figure asked, narrowing her amber eyes. "State your business or leave."

"I have a proposition for you all." The man said simply.

"And that would be?"

"I help you find that child and you all help me find the one I seek." The figure said with a smirk.

"Hm, I will think about it."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

A girl with headphones, tan skin and black hair was listening to a remix of Sacrifice, whilst chewing some gum. She was wearing a tan button-down shirt, snakeskin print skirt and bow tie, orange calf-high socks, and brown loafers. She hummed as she skipped towards Beacon, with a familiar girl with mismatched eyes in disguise.

"Now then, our boss tasked us with causing trouble at Beacon," The girl, revealing herself to be Kurai, spoke.

Neo nods and signed.

"What do you mean, 'I'm not cut out for it'?!" She yelled comically.

Neo signed with a dry look on her face.

"Oh haha, and I suppose you actually have a plan then?" Kurai said with a huff.

Neo looks at her.

"Oh, you're serious?" Kurai asked, surprised.

Neo did a few comical hand motions.

"...That's a good plan." Kurai admitted, "Let's get to it then."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

And so the days went by for the uh… six pairs of parents for Melody. The girls all just absolutely adore the baby getting every chance they get to make the baby happy, especially Yang, who just wanted it all to herself. There were even times that during the days it wasn't Yang's turn, she would kidnap the kid and they'd have to chase her all around campus.

Though there were days where the pairs had… trouble, so to speak…

* * *

**Flashback #1**

"_Nora! What are you doing!?" Ren exclaimed as he witnessed his friend trying to feed Melody a fat stack of pancakes._

"_Don't stop me, Ren! I am showing our baby the greatness that is… PANCAKES!" The thunderous and loud girl boasted. Melody giggles as she claps her hands._

"_She can't eat solid foods yet! You know that!"_

"_Why should that stop her? I mean, it worked for my grandma when she lost all her teeth."_

"_That's not the point!" Ren said. "She'll have a huge stomach ache and she won't be able to digest it all!"_

"_Oh, don't be such a sissy. Open up, Melody~" Nora cooed as she presents the first pancake to the baby, who only laughed and giggled at how silly her thunder mommy was._

* * *

**Flashback #2**

"_Blake, she's not gonna pull your hair out," Aaron said, as the cat Faunus was slightly backed up when Melody tried to crawl over to her._

"_You know that I'm a cat Faunus right? And cats hate dogs." Blake pointed out._

_Aaron gave his sister a dry look, "She's a wolf Faunus and a baby…"_

"_Still under the category of dog!"_

_Melody giggled and laughed as she tried to reach over to Blake._

"_No, no, getaway!" Blake said, trying to do so, but Melody kept following as if it were a game to her._

"_Blake, you can't honestly tell me that you can't stand that face, right? Go on, I dare you to say it." Aaron said with his arms folded._

"_It's not like that! It's just… oooooh…" Blake whimpered._

* * *

**Flashback #3**

"_Weiss, you didn't have to freeze her diaper," Kurogasa said as Melody was shivering when she was wearing said diaper on her._

"_But that smell is horrid!" The heiress tried to justify her reasons._

"_Doesn't matter," Kurogasa said, before taking the baby off her hands. "Don't worry baby girl. Mama Schnee was just being silly, freezing you up." He said before taking off the diaper popsicle. "Here, you throw- oooooh, actually, hold her." He snickered, as he gave Melody to Weiss, then took the frozen diaper and a fire Dust Crystal, before rushing over to CRDL's dorm room. Snickering again, he lit the Dust on fire, catching the diaper on fire as well before quickly leaving. The door opened revealing Cardin noticing the fire in front of him, he naturally stepped on it to put it out, but then… the smell was stuck on his shoe and he lifted up his foot to notice the poop on his shoe._

"_Ughhhhhhh! What the hell!?" Cardin cried out in dismay._

_Weiss along with Melody stared at Kurogasa, who was snickering and trying to keep the rest of his laughter from escaping. The heiress promptly flicked her brother's ear, "You are so immature."_

"_Better than getting in trouble for punching his nuts."_

* * *

**Flashback #4**

"_Where the heck is that darn formula?" Yang wondered as she searched the secret base for any sign of said baby nourishment._

"_Did you check the cupboard?" Orpheus asked as he was reading Melody a baby book._

"_Give me a min- Oh, there it is!" The buxom blonde exclaimed as she came back with a baby bottle filled with formula. "Alright, little lady, time for dinner." Yang took hold of Melody with one arm and presented the bottle to her to drink but the infant began to fuss and push the bottle away. "Huh? Come on, don't be picky."_

"_Naiiiiii!" Melody whined, not wanting the bottle. Instead, she began to tug at Yang's shirt..._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa hey there." Yang looked surprised. "Getting a little daring, are ya?"_

"_Was this baby breastfed before they got her?" Orpheus asked._

"_Well, she's not gonna drink from the bottle… and I don't exactly have any milk in the girls." The brawler pointed out._

"_But you still want to anyway…" Orpheus deadpanned._

_Yang pouted, "Hey! When I become a mom someday, I'm gonna be doing it anyway so… I might as well try to trick her to drink the formula." She leveled a dangerous glare at the bard. "But if you so much as peek while I'm doing this, I'll rip that 'thing' between your legs off and feed it to you."_

"_Ugh…" Orpheus rolled his eyes before leaving right after to give the blonde some privacy. "Women…"_

"_I heard that!"_

"_You were supposed to!"_

_Yang huffed before looking down at the infant as Melody was still trying to take her shirt off. Looking left and right, to make sure no one was looking, she pulled up her shirt and Melody went straight for one of the brawler's breasts. However, Yang quickly snuck in the bottle of baby formula to the infant's mouth, who was none the wiser as she suckled on her meal._

* * *

**Flashback #5**

"_Waaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaah!"_

"_It's okay, Melody, calm down," Jaune said, trying to rock the crying baby to sleep, but none of it was working. He lived with seven sisters! How is this not working?!_

"_Let me see her, Jaune," Pyrrha offered to take the infant out of her partner's hands. Jaune handed Melody over to the redhead. "Shhhhhh… it's okay. There, there." She said softly, patting the baby's back as the baby was now whimpering. She then hummed her mother's lullaby song and as time went by, the baby stopped crying and Melody's eyes were getting heavy. Before long, she was fast asleep._

"_Wow… how did you do that?" Jaune whispered in awe._

_Pyrrha smiled at her partner as she rocked the snoozing baby in her arms, "I used to babysit children back home." She explained._

"_Well, thank Oum for that!" The blonde knight loudly declared. Suddenly, Melody began to wail as her sleep was disturbed by Jaune's declaration._

"_Jaune!"_

"_Oopsie…"_

* * *

**Flashback #6**

"_Kyaaaaaaah, she's so cute!" Ruby gushed in delight, pinching Melody's cheeks and making funny faces, making Melody laugh._

"_Glad you think so, Ruby," Orion said while reading a newspaper._

"_What's wrong, Orion? Don't you wanna be a dad?"_

_The older Arc twin sighed, "Of course, I do. I just… wasn't expecting to act like one this soon." He admitted._

"_Well, think of this as practice for the real thing." Ruby chirped._

"_Ruby, I don't think this would really count as-" Orion tried to say before he heard a certain word from Melody._

"_Paaaa!" The baby cried out in joy, holding her chubby hands out to Orion with a happy smile on her face._

"_Huh…?"_

"_Oh my gosh, she said her first word!" Ruby gasped happily. "GUYS! MELODY SAID HER FIRST WORD!" Within moments, everyone rushed in the base gathering around them._

"_TELL US EVERYTHING!" Aaron demanded with glee on his face._

"_DOES ANYONE HAVE A CAMERA!?" Yang exclaimed._

"_WE HAVE TO RECORD THIS!" Nora added._

"_Guys! It's not a big deal, she just said-" Orion tried to explain before Melody answered for him._

"_Paaaa!"_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All the girls gushed at her cuteness._

"_Well, congrats, Dad." Aaron chuckled, patting Orion's shoulder._

"_Huh? Dad?" Orion blinked in confusion before he felt two chubby hands patting his legs. Looking down, he saw Melody staring up at him with a big smile on her adorable face._

"_Paaaapaaa!"_

_At that moment, Orion's heart had been struck by Melody's cuteness arrow… it was super effective._

"_UGUUUUUUUUUU!"_

"_He's having a moe moment." Kurogasa sweatdropped._

"_You're just mad because she didn't call you her papa first," Orpheus pointed out._

_Kurogasa raised an eyebrow. "What are _you _talking about? I'm not mad."_

"_He's already in denial," Ren said._

"_So pitiful…" Aaron added while shaking his head._

"_Guys, it's fine. Really. It's not that big of a deal for me." Kurogasa crossed his arms._

"_Oh my God, she's taking her first steps!" Jaune gestured._

"_That's it, go to mama," Orion said, as Melody wobbled towards Ruby._

"_Record, record! SOMEBODY RECORD THIS!" Kurogasa suddenly exclaimed._

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

By Sunday, all of them were exhausted as they were sprawled all over JOKR's dorm room floor with the baby in the crib, sleeping away. There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Ozpin with his coffee in hand. "So everyone, how's parenting?" He asked casually.

"Ughhhhhhhh…" They all groaned.

"I feel like I aged ten years in just a day…" Aaron groaned.

"Such is the life of parenting," Ozpin smirked.

"Man, this is more difficult than we originally thought." Kurogasa sighed as he sat up.

"But the moments with her were worth it," Ruby chirped with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yang agreed.

Ozpin chuckled in amusement, "Well, I just wanted to check up on you all and inform you that I manage to find a nice family who are willing to take in little Melody as their own."

"Really? That's great." Blake said.

"Awwwww… I want her to stay here a bit longer." Nora whined.

Nora wasn't the only one who was upset. In fact, all of the teens were disheartened to hear that the girl they had been raising for the past week would be given away to another family.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done. All good things must come to an end." Ozpin shook his head.

"Can we at least talk to the family first?" Ruby asked

"Of course," Ozpin said, "They're in my office filing the paperwork."

The group sadly walked out, letting the infant sleep as they headed towards Ozpin's office to meet the family.

Whilst Melody was sleeping peacefully, a window was being forced open quietly. Kurai raised her head to look around.

"The coast is clear Neo, come on." She whispered as she crawled in. Neo crawled in as well, looking around.

"It's time to cause some chaos," Kurai whispers devilishly, "we'll start by trashing their-" she looked around, "You sure this is their base?"

Neo did a few hand signs.

"Well, it was your directions that got us here." The Greeed said looking at the small infant.

"Ugh, you humans and Faunus come from gross beginnings." Kurai cringed as she looked at Neo, "We better find something to trash in this place."

As the two began to sneak out of the room, Melody slowly awoke and noticed the two sneaking out of her room. She also noticed that her crib was open, so she decided to let curiosity guide her.

"Ok, find something to trash, and see if they're keeping my Core Medal anywhere," Kurai whispers as she looked around the dorm room and began looking at all the stuff.

While Neo dug through the closets, Kurai was looking in all the drawers, tossing clothes out.

"Find anything Neo?" Kurai whispers. The two were unaware of Melody curiously crawling into the room.

Neo pulled out what looked to be a diary, while Kurai found a jar of cookies and was digging into them.

"That seems important, toss it into the bag," Kurai said holding a decent sized bag with some stuff.

A noise caused them to turn and see Melody staring at them.

"Uh, Neo?" Kurai said, "What do we do?"

Neo made a few signs.

"How should I know?!" Kurai said, "I'm not touching it, you touch it."

Neo pointed at Kurai and the two got into an argument about who should touch it. Melody giggled as the two strangers argued. She then began to crawl up Kurai's leg and onto her body making her tense up.

Kurai tried to pry the infant off, but Melody then decided to bite her hand. There was a slight pause before Kurai panicked and ran around the room.

"Neo, Get it off get it off get it off!" Kurai screamed as she ran around comically. Neo tried to shush her and pull the infant off but to no avail. The two were unaware that in their haste, they set off a small device Aaron installed in case of intruders.

* * *

Back with our heroes, they were about to meet with the family that agreed to take Melody. And to their surprise, it was none other than…

"Dad?!" Ruby shouted surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Heya kiddo." Taiyang waved.

"I've called your father here because he is going to be young Melody's foster parent," Ozpin stated.

"Then that means we can still see her?!" Yang said excitedly.

"You know it firecracker," Taiyang said with a smile.

The group cheered as Aaron's scroll beeped. Aaron noticed it and looked at his scroll, his face paling up.

"Hm? Aaron, what's wrong?" Yang asked, noticing his distress. He then bolted out of the office, "Aaron!"

The group ran after him, hoping to find out what's wrong. When the group got to their dorm, they were horrified by what they saw. The entire room was trashed, items strewn about the room.

"No…" Ruby muttered as she ran into the bedroom where Melody sleeps. Then came the unholiest of screeches in the history of unholy screeches. The group ran in to see Ruby on the ground unconscious as they saw Melody's crib opened, and she was nowhere to be found.

"Ruby!" Kurogasa shouted, running over to her, holding her. "Wake up!"

"She's fainted," Orion said.

Aaron wasted no time dialing Ozpin. "Oz, lock down the school! No one gets in or out! The kidnapper couldn't have gone far!"

Outside Beacon, Neo and Kurai were running as fast as they could, with Melody in Neo's arms giggling like crazy.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Kurai shouted comically as the two ran onto the last airship to Vale.

Neo merely glared at Kurai.

"Don't look at me like that! This was your idea!" Kurai yelled.

As the ship took off, the Riders searched around the landing platform.

"Damn it!" Orpheus cursed, "They must've gotten onto that airship!"

"We need to get down to the city!" Aaron said with sharp eyes, "We'll find the kidnappers and get our baby back!"

He heard a clunk under his foot and looked down. It was a single Cell Medal. Picking it up, his anger began to grow. He had an idea of who one of the kidnappers might be, and it made his blood boil.

"That bitch…" Aaron muttered.

* * *

**[Vale]**

* * *

The two partners in crime were sneaking around as police were everywhere.

"What the heck, what's with all these coppers?" Kurai whispered.

Neo made a few hand signs, whilst Kurai held Melody who was nibbling her fingers.

"Good point, contacting Roman would improve our chances," Kurai muttered. The two hid as the group of young heroes came in, looking angrier and more determined than ever.

"When I get my hands on those kidnappers," Yang said with her eyes burning red. "They're gonna wish they were never born."

"I'm gonna use them as my personal punching bags when I catch them…" Orion stated. Kurai trembled as she noticed Aaron's expression. Flashes of how he could easily kill her made her tremble in fear.

Neo pulled out her scroll and began to text. She asked Roman in the text to send backup as they slowly snuck by the group. But Kurai accidentally knocked over a bottle, causing the group to spot them.

"There they are!" Weiss shouted

"Uh oh, run!" Kurai said as she and Neo started running, with the group chasing after them.

"COME BACK HERE WITH OUR BABY!"

The two began a crazy chase all across Vale, with our heroes in hot pursuit. The heroes were relentless, but the two were always three steps ahead. And… Why was the Benny Hill theme playing!?

But anyway, let's see where the two ran across in this crazy city.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

On the rooftops, Kurai and Neo were hopping across the roofs with Melody giggling happily. Blake, Pyrrha, and Orpheus were leaping after them.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The two were then hiding in the library with fake mustaches, where Nora, Jaune, and Orion were searching.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The criminal duo hid in an alleyway, catching their breath.

"All this trouble…" Kurai breathed heavily, "For a bloody kid!"

She pointed at Melody accusingly who was drooling. Kurai sighed as she looked around, "I think we lost them."

The two turned to head out when a bunch of White Fang grunts was pointing their guns at them.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Dang it… where are they?" Kurogasa panted heavily. "We've been searching the town… for hours…"

"We're not leaving without our baby!" Aaron hissed.

"If only… we had something to track them…" Orion panted.

The group pondered, and then Aaron remembered something that made him facepalm.

"I'm an idiot!" He said as he pulled out his scroll and pushed a few buttons.

"What are you talking about?" Orion asked

"I made a little GPS and placed it on Melody in case of emergencies like this," Aaron explained

Everyone fell down, anime style. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER!?" They shouted.

"All honesty? I got caught up in the moment of fatherhood." The crimson-eyed youth said with a sheepish chuckle.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The duo criminals found themselves tied up, as Melody was squirming in the White Fang's grip.

"Why do we get wrapped into these things, Neo?" Kurai asked. Neo merely shrugged as one of the members placed a gag on Kurai.

"Finally," one of the grunts said, "Bitch wouldn't stop yapping."

"Don't forget the other one." Another grunt said. Neo gave him an 'are you serious?' look.

"Stop squirming you little brat!" The grunt holding Melody exclaimed as Melody started to cry.

"Did anyone contact that woman?" The leader of the group asked his grunts.

"I'm here." The female figure walks towards them with the green hooded figure holding his book.

"So this is the child you were speaking of," The hooded man said with interest.

"And what of it?" The woman remarked in a cold yet sultry manner.

"It certainly seems odd that you would seek a small child," the man replied.

"Pay no mind to it," the woman said, "For now, it's time to kill this child…"

She drew a small dagger and walked towards the squirming infant. She was prepared to stab it when a grunt came running in.

"Intruders! We got intruders!" The grunt said.

"Damn it! It's too soon," the woman cursed, "Kill the infant and deal with them. I must not be seen."

The grunts nodded as the woman fled the scene. One of them held up the dagger, poised to end the infant's life. Then suddenly, the heroes came crashing through the wall thanks to Nora and Orion's combined strength. The grunts quickly fled into another room as the smoke cleared.

"Knock knock," Nora said with a sadistic smile.

"Room service!" Orion called out with a dangerous grin on his face.

'_Oh, crap…'_ Kurai thought with a grimace before she realized that neither of them has actually seen her in her human form. That made her smirk as she nudged Neo and began crying out for help into her gag. Neo got the idea and made it look like they needed help.

"Over there!" Blake said, hearing the two. The group ran over and undid their gags.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Kurai said, acting relieved.

Aaron glared at the White Fang members, "First you kidnap a baby… now you're holding innocent girls hostage?! You guys really have succumbed to a new branch of idiocy!"

"Let's break their faces in!" Yang declared, slamming her fists together as her Semblance flared via her anger.

"They're in the other room!" Kurai said, "We saw them take her and tried to save her. We mistook you for some of their minions so we ran until they caught us."

Neo nodded apologetically.

Blake and the others undid their bonds, letting them go free. The two waved goodbye thanking them before running and snickering amongst themselves.

"Come on," Kurogasa said, "We gotta hurry!"

The group nodded and ran to the entrance but stopped and froze in surprise as the green hooded man appeared. He smirked as he looked at the group, Aaron specifically.

"Welcome, Kamen Riders and their allies." The man said as he gave a gentleman bow.

"Who the hell are you?!" Orpheus demanded.

"Wait…" Aaron said, recognizing the man's outfit as well as the book he carried, "It can't be!"

"Indeed, it is I," the man said pulling his hood down, "Waga Maou."

"WOZ?!" The four Riders exclaimed as the man revealed himself to be Woz, a servant to the great demon king Zi-O. He smiled as he bowed respectfully, while the others were just super confused.

"What the heck is going on?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, let me explain," Aaron explained, "This here is Woz, he is a friend of Kamen Rider Zi-O."

"And I am here to help you, Waga Maou," said Woz as he kneeled.

"Eh?" Aaron blinked in surprise before they grew to the size of dinner plates, "EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

Aaron's teammates had to do a double-take. Their own eyes were wide with disbelief.

"What? What did he say?" Yang asked Aaron.

"You possess his powers," Woz explains, "Therefore, you're technically another version of my lord."

Ruby, who still had the mindset of a child, had no idea what the man was spouting. "Um, what?"

"He basically means that Aaron is a king." Ren clarified.

"Oh…" Ruby nodded in understanding with a grin on her face…

…

…

…

...before it morphed into a look of shock, "WAIT, WHAT!?"

Teams RWBY and JNPR stared at Aaron in shock, before Nora cheered.

"He's king of the castle, he's king of the castle!" Nora sang.

"NORA!" Nora's friends shouted.

"Anyway, if you're after the child, she's in there," Woz said pointing at a door, "We must hurry."

"Er, right," Kurogasa said shaking his head as he ran towards the door, everyone else following. When they barged through the door, they gasped as the leader held Melody like a hostage.

"Melody!" Ruby shouted. Melody reached for her family as the grunts held up their weapons.

Aaron tightened his fists as he and his friends glared at the White Fang.

"You punks are gonna regret taking her," Aaron growled, "So release that child and surrender!"

"Sorry, but our boss wants this kid dead," the leader said, "And it seems that you won't be doing anything while she remains in my grasp."

He made a point by moving his blade a tad closer, letting a little blood drip. This made our heroes flinch, knowing that he speaks the truth and the fact that he hurt Melody. Aaron grits his teeth, before sighing.

"Everyone, stand down," Aaron said dejectedly, "They've won this round."

Everyone was taken by surprise by Aaron's decision.

"Aaron, no!" Yang exclaimed, "We can stop them, they just-"

Without warning, Woz suddenly unfurled his cloak and threw it at the White Fang members. It shot towards the child and wrapped around Melody before the cloth was pulled back and brought over to Woz.

"Wait," Ruby said, doing a few double takes, "What the what?!"

"Nothing is impossible," Woz said, gently giving the child to her.

"Um…"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Orion waved off.

"Alright, now that our baby is safe, I don't have to hold back," Aaron said.

Aaron's Aura glowed and enveloped his body before he produced a belt and it appeared with a unique buckle that was black, the edges around the center being pearl gray while the interior was clear and tinted, almost looking like a digital clock. Two black slots were on both sides of the buckle itself. He then took out from his pocket what appeared to be a futuristic stopwatch, the image in it that was of a face while having the year 2018. He then attached the buckle to his waist and a belt shot out from his left before wrapping around and locked in place on his right.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Aaron then held out the watch, turning the frame over to cover the year 2018 and was replaced by a white faceplate that represented the face of a clock, the tick marks decorating the edges of the face. The antennae were the clock hands and in the middle were katakana making for the word, 'Rider' done in magenta with the silver katakana 'Kamen' on the forehead as the 'jewel'. Aaron then pressed the button.

**ZI-O!**

Placing it onto the right slot, it locks into place. The buckle immediately tilted, and a ticking sound was heard. Aaron had his left hand out to the right and the right hand clenched into a fist. "Henshin!" Moving his left hand, he swiftly moved the limb across the buckle, spinning it. The buckle stops as it chimed out after a resounding boom of a clock.

**RIDER TIME! **

The transparent clock behind him revealed purple katakana lettering. Metal bands begin to shroud him; purple light enveloping his body. When the bands burst along with the light, it showed the silhouette covered in a black bodysuit. Over the bodysuit was black armor with a silver metal girding that resembles a wristwatch, running from the center of the chest armor and down to the belt. The collar area was raised, bearing a periwinkle color alongside the underside of the shoulder and chest armor. The bright violet stripe was running alongside it. Hugging his forearms were gauntlets that held one other device similar to the one used on his belt while the other three spots were left empty. His armored gloves are a bright violet color alongside the fingers. The knee pads and elbows were shaped as the knobs of a watch while purple lining was seen on the upper edge of the lower leg armor. Cuffed around the shin were gray bands and a pair of armored shoes with the front ends being a steel gray color. The katakana lettering burst before solidifying towards his helmet. The helmet itself has the arms of a clock that is nearly shaped like a V. Once the purple visor assembled itself onto his armor, it completed the transformation.

**KAMEN RIDER~ ZI-O!**

"IWAE!" Woz rejoiced with flair holding out his open book while holding his free arm out. "ZEN RIDER NO CHIKARA O UKETSUGI! JIKU O KOE, KAKO TO MIRAI O SHIROSHIMESU TOKI NO OUJA! SONO NA MO KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! MASANI SEITAN NO SHUNKAN DEARU!"

Everyone on RWBY and JNPR looked absolutely confused about what he said.

"Ah. Er-hem. Forgive me. You do not speak my language. Allow me to translate." Woz then cleared his throat, "REJOICE! Behold the heir to the power of all Riders. The lord of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future… His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O! Truly, this is the moment he is born!"

"Oi, Woz…" Zi-O tapped the man's shoulder. "Can you not do that?"

"Oh but I must, Waga Maou." Woz said. "Simply not praising you would be a grave crime."

Aaron sighed, "Whatever…" He shrugged before he popped his knuckles. "Okay, you jerks. I can accept a lot of things. I can accept my friends being bullied or picked on. I can accept the fact that you're a bunch of extremists. But what I will never accept… is the fact that you tried to kill mah BABY! And Papa Wolf is in a seriously bad mood!"

"Okay, he's taking fatherhood way~ too seriously," Weiss commented.

"I don't know, I like it when he gets like this. Makes me feel warm down in my naughty bits." Yang admitted with a sly grin.

"TMI, Yang! TMI," Orion cried out.

"Now… who wants to get a broken jaw first?" Zi-O asked after he finished his declaration. Some of the grunts charged at Zi-O, who ran towards them to clash, starting the battle.

The others charged and joined in on the battle, planning on making them all face justice for their actions with Woz temporarily holding the baby. The group made short work of the group of White Fang members, but Blake seemed to feel bad for a few of them.

Ruby and the more agile members were dancing around the grunts bullets as they slowly picked them off one by one.

The tanks of the group like Yang, Orion, and Nora were dishing out massive damage to any unfortunate White Fang member that drew close to them. Yang and Nora especially dished out more pain than either of their friends as they took the kidnapping of their surrogate daughter seriously.

Pyrrha and Orpheus showed off why they were champions of Mistral by firing ranged shots and following up with close-ranged moves. Following up was Jaune hacking and slashing with his sword plus blocking with his shield.

Outside of the warehouse, Kurai and Neo stared at it whilst listening to the fighting. Kurai blew a large bubble from her gum, while Neo gave a few hand signs after looking at her scroll.

"Master and Roman gave us new orders?" Kurai asked happily, bouncing on her feet.

Neo made a few signs, which made Kurai frown and killed her mood.

"Tch, so we need to send in a few hybrids to help out those grunts then?" Kurai said, hands on her hips. Neo nodded, and Kurai sighed digging into her pockets, "Well, time to put these things master gave me to good use."

She then pulled out a few pictures of some hybrids of Another Riders and tossed them to the ground. The pictures began to glow, slowly changing into actual monsters. The hybrids roared and charged into the building, whilst the duo of crime smiled at each other and skipped away.

Back inside, the group was wrapping up with a few of the grunts. Suddenly, the roar of the hybrids took everyone by surprise.

"Hybrids?!" Yang said surprised, "Great…"

"Heads up, guys," Orion said with a smirk, "It's time we get ourselves a little workout."

The Riders nodded and began to summon their belts. Kurogasa and Orpheus summoned Ziku Drivers, whilst Orion was handed a driver by Woz.

"I want that back when you're finished with them." Woz said, whilst Melody was reaching for it curiously.

"Oh uh… thanks," Orion said as he strapped it on.

**BEYON-DRIVER!**

The three pulled out their own Ride Watches and activated them. Kurogasa pulled out the Geiz watch, Orion a futuristic green watch that was square-like which strangely had door panels having Woz's Rider Mask on it called the Miridewatch, and Orpheus had a black watch.

**GEIZ!**

**WOZ!**

**BARLCKXS!**

The three inserted their watches into their belts, letting their jingles play out.

For Kurogasa, the sound of a digital beep and a heart pulse echoed as an image of a red holographic digital clock with '0000' appeared and various digital clocks surrounded the big one. He bashed the button on the Ziku Driver making it tilt before moving his arms in a circular motion, holding onto the Driver.

With Orion, the elder Arc twin attached the Miridewatch to the right side and pressed the button, opening up the door panels to reveal Woz's faceplate but the image was reversed.

**ACTION!**

Chinese techno music began playing as a hologram of a smartwatch clock face appeared with numbers flashing in the background while green lines connected around him. For Orpheus, it was a stopwatch with crooked clock hands that would spin in opposite directions. He raised a hand, turned it around and brought it down till it was in front of his face.

"Henshin!" The three Riders shouted as Kurogasa and Orpheus spun their buckles, and Orion closed his buckle.

**RIDER TIME/TOEI! FUTURE TIME!**

The clocks behind the trio all showed the kanji for Rider as they flew out, armor formed onto them. Kurogasa became Geiz, as Orion now had green armor that had a digital watch design on the helmet and shoulders. Orpheus's armor resembled an old-style watch, whilst also paying a bit of homage to the Showa Era riders, Black and Black-RX. They were Kamen Riders Woz and Barlckxs.

**KAMEN RI~DER~ GEIZ!**

**SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WO~Z!**

**KAMEN RIDER BARLCKXS!**

"Ikuzo~!" Geiz shouted as he charged in at the Hybrids.

**JIKAN ZAXE! ONO!**

"Hah! Oryah!" Geiz shouted as he slashed relentlessly at the Hybrids that came his way.

**JIKAN DESPEAR! YARISUGEI!**

Kamen Rider Woz chuckled as he twirled his spear and got to work. He blocked many attacks and responded with multiple thrusts. Barlckxs drew a sword from his belt much like how Kamen Rider Black and Black-RX would. The trio began to tag-team the group of hybrids that appeared.

"Oi Aaron, hand me a Ridewatch!" Geiz said.

"Here!" Aaron said, throwing one of the Ridewatches to Geiz which the latter caught and it was the Drive Ridewatch as the left and right halves depicted Drive's helmet, the top showed Drive's logo and the bottom revealed the year 2014.

"Yosh!" Geiz said as he turned the frame to complete Drive's helmet and pressed the button.

**DRIVE!**

He then inserted it into the other slot of the Ziku Driver before pressing the button on it and spinning it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER~ GEIZ! ARMOR~ TIME!**

Just then a set of armor similar to Kamen Rider Drive's armor along with two Type Speed tires on its shoulders appeared behind him, leaning to its side in Drive's signature pose. It then separated itself, flying all around as it attacked several hybrids before attaching itself to Geiz. The hiragana for 'Drive' then attached to his helmet.

**DRIVE! DRIVE!**

"Time to take you guys for a spin!" Geiz said as he disappeared in a blur and swung his Jikan Zaxe in quick succession. Tire tracks also appeared wherever Geiz goes, as he sends a few hybrids flying. He then switched his Jikan Zaxe to bow mode.

**YUMI!**

Aiming with precision, he fired energy arrows at the flying hybrids, hitting true to their targets and destroying them instantly. Kamen Rider Woz looked at the scene with an impression. "Guess I better not fall behind." He said as he pulled out a purple watch of a rider with a ninja motif, to which he activated.

**SHINOBI!**

He took out his own watch from his belt and replaced it with the new one.

**ACTION! TOEI! FUTURE TIME!**

He smirked as he closed the buckle, causing his green armor to be replaced with purple shuriken themed armor and the katakana for 'Shinobi' replaced the 'Rider'. His shoulder armor was now purple having a shuriken for logos, a large purple shuriken embedded his chest armor and he had a purple scarf to finish off his look.

**DA-RE JA? O-RE JA! NINJA! FUTURING SHINOBI! SHINOBI!**

"Shinobi is written as the heart of the blade," Rider Woz said as he pushed the scythe button on his weapon and turned the blade so that it became a scythe.

**KAMASI-SUGEI!**

He then began dashing around the field, using a combination of Ruby's scythe skills and Blake's ninja agility.

"Wow, he's like a mix between you two," Yang commented.

"He just looks so cool." Ruby gushed in delight.

"You're just saying that because he's your boyfriend," Her older sister teased.

"I said it's not like that!"

Zi-O smiled as he looked back at the leader, whom he was holding by his collar. The man's mask was broken, and his face was bruised from multiple punches. "Now what did we learn?" He asked in a scolding tone

"N-never mess with papa wolf's baby?" The man murmured out painfully.

"Good boy!" Zi-O smiled before suddenly throwing him in the air then pressed the button on the Zi-O watch.

**FINISH TIME!**

He then jumped up high before spinning the Ziku Driver, locking it in place.

**TIME BREAK!**

"NOW GET OUTTA HERE, JIVE-TURKEY!" Aaron shouted before kicking the leader, sending him flying high like a certain joke of an evil team before twinkling in the sky.

He turned to see his friends about to finish off the remaining hybrids.

**FINISH TIME! DRIVE!**

"Ikuzoooooooooo!" Geiz shouted as he spun the Ziku Driver again.

**HISSATSU! TIME BURST!**

They heard the sound of a car as swerving around the corner was Tridoron, Kamen Rider Drive's personal vehicle. It sped towards them before it circled around Geiz and his enemies and Geiz bounced off the car, kicking the Hybrids that were in the middle in place before kicking one last time, destroying them in the process.

Rider Woz smirked as he reopened his buckle and then pressed the button.

**FINISH TIME!**

He then slid his fingers across the touch screen of his weapon three times before closing his buckle back up again. This caused him to be surrounded in green and purple energy as his body began to duplicate.

**NINPOU: ZIKAN ZIBARE NO JUTSU!**

The multiple ninjas ran around the hybrids and began slashing them from multiple angles before they all merged back into one as his weapon glowed with all the energy that he gathered.

**ICHIGEKI COME ON!**

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rider Woz yelled as he came down and slashed the hybrids repeatedly. They sparked multiple times as Barlckxs leaped into the air, pushing the button on his ride watch and then spinning his Ziku Driver locking it into place.

**FINISH TIME! BARLCKXS TIME BREAK!**

His blade glowed brightly as he came down with multiple slashes. The hybrids cried out as they exploded into black mist. Melody giggled as she clapped her hands at her surrogate family's amazing fight.

The four Riders sighed in relief, as they undid their armors. Orion handed Woz his belt, who nodded at him.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The teams and Woz returned to Beacon Academy with Melody in tow safe and sound. Ruby didn't want to let her go, but like all good things, it must come to an end. But what was there to complain about? They were gonna see Melody again when the semester is over anyways.

"Well, I'd say that's another job well done," Aaron said as Melody was now playing with her new foster daddy, Taiyang.

"But one thing still baffles me…" Orpheus spoke before gesturing to Woz, "Why is _he_ still here?"

"I am here simply to congratulate you all." Woz explained, "You had saved the child, and possibly the heir to your powers."

Aaron noticed that he was looking at him, Orion, and Ruby when he said it. "What do you mean," Aaron asked Woz.

"As much as I would love to tell you," Woz said with a smile, "I can't spoil your future at this time, otherwise it wouldn't happen."

"Of course…" The crimson-eyed youth deadpanned. "Is there anything that you _can_ tell us?"

Woz smiled as he looked at Melody, who had a happy smile, "She'll grow up with a happy life thanks to you all. Oh, and her eyes aren't silver as you all assumed. It's a shade of gray."

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Ahaha… forgive me for not telling you sooner." Woz chuckled. "But it is indeed a shade of gray. Look at her eyes." He gestured. They all gathered around Melody who looked at them confused and looking closer, they indeed saw that it wasn't silver like Ruby's. It was a shade darker.

"Geez, all worked up for nothing." Orion sighed.

"Still, at least the enemy won't kill her anymore," Orpheus added.

"Gray…" Aaron deadpanned.

"Yes, gray. One of fifty shades-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurogasa suddenly shouted, surprising the others. "I FORBID YOU TO EVEN _MENTION _THAT!"

"Huh?" Blake looked confused.

"Blake, for your own good, NEVER read Fifty Shades of Grey! Your Ninjas of Love smut pales in comparison! Do you hear me!? IT'S FIIIIIIIILTH!"

"I don't read smut!" Blake exclaimed with a furious blush on her cheeks.

"You do so…" Aaron deadpanned.

"I will hurt you, Aaron."

"We went through all that… just to find out she only had grey eyes?" Orion could feel his mind begin to shut down.

"Hey, who took my diary?!" Weiss demanded.

"MY SECRET COOKIE STASH!" Ruby screamed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Ugh, what a day…" Kurai mutters as she and Neo were munching on Ruby's secret cookie stash. Neo smiled and showed Weiss's diary to Kurai, who read it and laughed. She then smirked deviously as a light bulb behind her head turned on, "Neo, this book just gave me a grand idea."

She whispered into her ear, and the two then had an evil laugh. Well one of them did because well… one of them being a mute and all.

* * *

**GKC: And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! And be sure to catch the next one.**

**SR: And let's just say that the next chapter gets… scandalous. Be sure to leave a review and a favorite to stay tuned.**

**GKC: Before we leave for the clip, a reviewer asked about Kamen Rider Kurenai and if there will be other forms. I will be glad to inform you that the other original Riders will have other forms. As for Kurenai himself, I shall explain about his current form and his transformation device as best I can.**

**Fen: But for now, roll the preview!**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai… Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Weiss: **__I'm worried about Kuro. He's working himself too hard._

_**Kurogasa:**__ Got to… keep going…_

_**Azrael: **__I believe it's time for a… personal approach._

_**Kurogasa: **__No… I won't… give in to the darkness! Graaaaaaaaaaaaagh!_

**Next Time:** Darkness Within! White Dragon's Roar!

_**Kurogasa: **__Someone… Help… Me!_

* * *

**GKC: And with that-**

**Aaron: Matte!**

**GKC: Eh? What are you doing here!?**

**Aaron: You forgot to explain about Kurenai and his Crimson Wolf form!**

**GKC: Oh yeah… I suppose I can explain that.**

**SR: I'm quite curious as well.**

**GKC: Well, to start, I suppose I should explain his transformation device. The Aura Driver. The Aura Driver is a full manifestation of his Aura condensed into a Driver. This represents his Semblance at its full power and it is his true Rider form. Honestly, the Aura Driver can be manifested by anyone in the world of Remnant. Unfortunately, it requires a certain degree of access to utilize, which comes in the form of the Aura Spheres. Aura Spheres are the crystallized form of a person's Aura given shape and represent what lies deep within their souls. For instance, Aaron's Aura Sphere represents his courage and inner fighting spirit as a hunter. Hence why his Rider Form is based on a wolf and it acts as his base form.**

**Aaron: This gives me cool abilities like night vision, enhanced speed, strength, agility, and the nifty ability to hear even the faintest of sounds.**

**GKC: Aura Spheres can be collected when a wielder of an Aura Driver has a special bond with an individual. This allows them to call upon an Aura Sphere directly from that bonded person's soul.**

**Fen: So an Aura Sphere can crystallize if Aaron's bond with say, Blake, for example, is strong enough, maybe a sort of Black Panther kind of thing?**

**Blake: Black… Panther? *starts to drool at the imagination* Me-yow~**

**GKC: Yes, yes, we all know that Black Panther is a hunk. You can fantasize about him later, kitty cat. As I was saying, yes, an Aura Sphere from someone like Blake would give Aaron as Kurenai access to a new form. What is that? Well, that would be spoiling.**

**Blake: A Black Panther form…**

**Aaron: Uh-oh…**

**Blake: Come here! *pounces Aaron with heart shapes floating away from the scene***

**Aaron: No! What are you doing? No! Don't touch there! Bad kitty!**

**GKC: Uh… well, if any of you viewers have suggestions then we're always welcome to hear it. In the meantime, peace out, everybody! **

**Aaron: CAN SOMEONE HELP ME OUT PLEASE!?**


	11. Darkness Within! White Dragon's Roar!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**Kurogasa: And it's my time to finally shine!**

**KRD: Yeah, we get it already.**

**GKC: What's with the name change?**

**KRD: Oh right, I recently changed my Pen Name to Kamen Rider Duelist and just forgot to change it last chapter. Plus, it's because I published my Dr. Stone fic. So for those interested, please check that out!**

**SR: And don't forget about me, DragoKnightSR! You can tell I'm excited because the chapter name involves my favorite creature!**

**GKC: What a surprise…**

**SR: And there's the sarcasm I expected. Anyway folks, be sure to leave a review and what not so stay tuned!**

**KRD: Onto the chapter!**

**GKC: I didn't get to say my thing…**

**SR *pats him on the back as a cloud formed over GKC's head.***

**KRD: Alright, alright, make it quick. We're on a deadline.**

**GKC: Let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Darkness Within! White Dragon's Roar!

* * *

**[Vale - Warehousing District]**

* * *

Kurai was humming as she was playing poker with Roman and Neo.

"Full house!" Kurai shouted as she showed her cards. Neo pouted as she gave away her earnings to Kurai. "What do you say to that, Torchie?"

Roman's eyes were hidden under his bowler hat, but they had a sinister glint. "Royal… Straight… Flush…" When he turned over his hand, Kurai's jaw dropped comically, as Roman took the earnings. "Too bad, kiddo," Roman said smugly, "But I've been playing this game for years."

She laid her head against the table as she cried anime tears, "It's a stupid game…" she muttered.

"It's fun and all. But the games are over." Azrael said approaching. "I believe it's time for a more… personal approach to our methods."

Kurai happily stood at attention with a big salute, "Any glorious plan you create, I shall follow to the letter!"

Azrael chuckled at Kurai's dedication.

"This won't involve any of you," Azrael said, making Kurai comically face fault. "I will personally deal with it."

"You? Are you sure?" Roman raised an eyebrow. Kurai looked at her master with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. I will deal with it. Alone." Azrael said. And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Almost two weeks have passed since Melody was adopted by Taiyang. School days went on as normal, classes went on without interruption, and the homework students have to take tests. The homework would keep piling up, yet they do it anyway unless they wanted to fail and get expelled. Today was Friday, and like most Fridays, when school is done students were free to hang out in the city for the weekend, whether it be a girls night out, going to the movies, or having dinner, playing at the arcade, it didn't matter, as long as they had fun. However, one student decided to stay behind.

"EI! HAH! SORYAH!"

And wouldn't you know it, it was Kurogasa. He decided to do some training in the sparring arena and as of now, he was facing a group of holographic Beowolves and Creeps that surround him.

One of the Beowolfs lunged at him from behind. He sensed it and turned around, drawing out his black katana from its sheath and sliced his attacker in half, disintegrating it into dust. A second Beowolf came from the side, claws pouncing at him. He sidestepped deftly and with a swift slash at its midsection, he sliced _that_ Beowolf in half too. The Grimm then started pouncing at him in numbers, hoping to use those numbers to their advantage. He stepped left and sliced to the right, killing a third Beowolf, then spun around to slice a fourth Beowolf with a side cut and a Creep with a follow up downwards cut.

One Beowolf struck from behind, though the young man sensed it and did a back kick to push it away. Two more Grimm appeared in front of him before he deftly killed one by rushing at it with a slash and cutting down the second. The Beowolf he kicked away recovered quickly and tried to bite at him, but without turning around, he did a full motion of holding his katana with both hands and cutting behind him in a circular slice, instantly beheading it.

As more Grimm came, he stepped to the side, backstepped, and sliced all of them in elegant quick strikes and deft movements. He was always one step ahead, keeping a solid posture, as he dashed in and out of the line of attack of his opponents, with dexterous slices and the occasional thrusts. He cut three more Beowolves, but then saw Creeps trying to burrow their way underground, even though they were holographic. He felt them coming and jumped backward as they tried to unburrow below him.

He pressed a button on the hilt and the blade folded backwards while the hilt of the blade extended long enough to form the modern Tanegashima rifle. He fired a bullet at the Creep with a headshot, then quickly fired at another four Creeps, and before they could make the distance, he quickly shot them the rest, just in time as a Beowolf came from his side. He spun around and in one swift motion, he shifted his weapon back to a katana and cleaved that Beowolf in half, slicing another two as they approached, and jumped over yet another as he sliced _that_ vertically in half.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an Ice Dust crystal. Inserting it at the end of the hilt, the blade glowed blue, with snow surrounding the blade. There were only a few more Grimm remained. Just a little more, then it will be done. The tip of the blade touched the ground and the teen rushed forward, dragging the blade while leaving an icy trail behind him. As soon he sliced the first Grimm in his path, an icy wave formed behind the Grimm he just cut. It was as an arc that followed the shape and direction of his cut, and the Grimm immediately behind the first was frozen in place. The other Grimm tried to get past the new ice statues and ambush the boy, but instead, he ambushed _them_, dashing left, right, and even backward as the Beowolves tried to catch him with wide swings. He ducked those swings and for every Grimm he sliced, two more from behind became ice statues, effectively drawing a circle filled with ice statues with him in the middle.

He dodged behind a Beowolf and sliced it in half with a diagonal cut. Three Creeps tried to surround him but cut them all in quick succession with a downwards strike, a horizontal, and another one in the opposite direction. He sidestepped the attack of another Beowolf and spinning around with his previous attack, he struck the Grimm, disemboweling it. He then thrust forward to kill another Creep, sliced to the side with one hand to swiftly kill another Beowolf and flipped his katana to thrust backward and kill one more from behind. He ducked a pounce from a Creep then dashed left and right to kill multiple Grimm in two wide slices to the left and right. One final pack of Grimm came for him and he decided to take them out quickly. Rushing forward, he sliced a Beowolf while shifting his weapon into his rifle. With a quick kick and elbow, he made space to shoot the Beowolf right on the head and immediately shift the weaponed back into a katana to stab the Beowolf's neck, before pulling out his blade. Another set of lightning thrusts had him finish two Creeps, and with a final sidestep, he sliced and beheaded one final Beowolf, leaving just him and the statues and they broke into pieces.

Kurogasa sweated profusely after the workout he displayed. He fell on one knee, stabbing his sword into the floor to keep himself steady. "Got to… keep going…" He panted heavily.

"Kuro?" A voice called out. He turned towards the source of the voice and saw Weiss approaching him.

"Weiss…" Kurogasa sighed with a tired smile as he slowly picked up his heavy body, but then it finally gave in. "Ahhh…"

*PLOP!*

"KURO!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

When Kurogasa slowly came to, he found himself in the nurse's office. "Where… am…"

"You're in the infirmary," the nurse explains, "You overexerted yourself." He turned to see Weiss sleeping by his berth. "She stayed by your side until you woke up."

"I see," Kurogasa muttered. Moments before, Weiss slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them before she looked to see her brother awake. "Hey…" He smiled weakly.

"Kuro!" Weiss exclaimed as she hugged him, "You're okay!"

"Itetete… easy, still recovering." Kurogasa winced in pain. She quickly let go and apologized.

"Why were you in the hologram training room?" Weiss asked.

"Why else? I'm training." Kurogasa looked confused.

"At 6 in the afternoon?!" Weiss exclaimed, "You've been training nonstop."

"I've been there since the last classes ended. It's not that big of a deal." Kurogasa tried to argue, though it was a weak one.

"You need to rest, take a break," Weiss said, concerned for her brother. Kurogasa was silent, looking down as if in shame. But… he had a good reason as to why he was training nonstop. Something that was related to his past, a memory he wanted to forget but needed to remember. It's the reason why he's in Beacon in the first place.

"Nurse… can you leave us for a moment?" Kurogasa asked softly.

The nurse nodded and left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Weiss… Do you know what today is…?" Kurogasa muttered. Weiss took a moment to think about it, then gasped when she realized what day it was.

"You mean…"

"Yeah… the day I saw Mom being physically abused by Jacques…" Kurogasa muttered, looking away in sadness. "I couldn't do anything to help Mom… I tried to save her, but Jacques beat me too and locked me out of that room." He clenched his fist tightly. "Her pleas, her begging for him to stop… I couldn't do anything. I was weak…"

Weiss hugged Kurogasa, "I know exactly how you feel…"

"That's why… I promised myself I would never be weak again. When I'm strong enough, I'll get Mom out of there."

"Kuro, I know you want to help her," Said Weiss, "But please, if you don't rest, you could end up hurt or worse. I don't want to lose you." Kurogasa placed a hand on Weiss's cheek as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I know…" Kurogasa smiled sadly, wiping her tears as Weiss held his hand with both of hers. Unbeknownst to them, Aaron was leaning against the wall near the doorway of the infirmary with his arms crossed. He knew that the Schnee Family was a loveless marriage. Jacques sought nothing but fame and fortune at his so-called family's expense. And Willow, he knew she would drink her sorrows away. But to hear this from Kurogasa's own mouth, to hear that Jacques would abuse Willow physically was certainly crossing the line. Perhaps he had been too hard on Kurogasa trying to get him to loosen up when he knows that he still has his own problems.

"That jerk is gonna pay," Aaron muttered underneath his breath, before turning and leaving.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Kurai was spying on our heroes, with Neo nearby with binoculars. Neo raised a brow as she signed with her hands.

"No, I'm not disobeying my master's orders," Kurai said, "I'm scouting out whatever I can find on our enemies."

Neo shrugged and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Now let's see what we can find," Kurai mused as she looked around. She chuckled as Aaron and Blake were reading a few books. She then saw Nora stealing pancakes that Ren is trying to make. She cringed when Ruby and Orion were trying to have a make-out session… keyword being "trying". She then saw Pyrrha, Jaune, and Orpheus training.

"Pfft, as if a little training could… make a… difference…" Kurai trailed off when she stared at Orpheus, who was taking off his shirt. Neo turned to Kurai with a raised brow.

'_W-what is this…?'_ Kurai thought,_ 'My chest... feels tight! Some kind of mind trick!'_

She kept staring as Orpheus took some water and splashed it onto himself as he continued to do his daily exercises. Kurai tried to look away but she was glued to the binoculars.

*WAPISH!*

"Yeow! What was that for?!" Kurai said rubbing the back of her head. Neo pointed at Orpheus then made an 'X' gesture with her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Kurai said, "He just tried to gain control of my mind is all!" Neo rolled her eyes and continued to look while Kurai looked at her chest curiously. _'What… was that?!'_ Kurai thought to herself, _'I must be careful around them…'_

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, after Kurogasa was cleared to leave the nurse's office, Weiss deemed it her job to look after her little brother to prevent him from exhausting himself.

"Sorry Weiss." Kurogasa apologized as her sister was helping him walk down the hallway. He can walk straight, for the most part, it's just Weiss holding onto him just in case. "I know it's not the best job but…"

"I don't want to hear it. You need your rest and if you try to kill yourself like that again, I'll freeze you in a block of ice." Weiss warned her brother.

Kurogasa sweatdropped but relented to his sister's advice. The two made it to the JOKR dorm, where Aaron was reading a book.

"Oh, you're back. How are you feeling?" Aaron asked.

"Um… better, somewhat," Kurogasa answered sheepishly.

"Oh, good, because now that you're here…" Aaron snapped his fingers then in the next second, a party banner appeared overhead, revealing it to say, **'Happy Birthday'**.

"SURPRISE!" was the declaration of Teams RWBY, JNPR, JOKR, and CFVY.

"What the-" Kurogasa said surprised and bewildered. "You guys… _did_ all this?"

"Well, you kinda miss your birthday since you started training nonstop," Orion answered.

"I told them and we organized it. We wanted to wait until you were better so Weiss could bring you here," Orpheus stated.

"Oh~ you guys didn't have to," Kurogasa said, getting teary-eyed.

"Of course we _have_ to! You're our best friend!" Ruby smiled brightly.

Jaune brought up a nicely-wrapped present, "And friends always stick together!" He declared.

"Enough talk, let's get this party started!" Aaron shouted, raising his fist into the air.

"YEAH!" The rest of the teams joined in the cheer.

And so the party went on for what seemed like hours. The longer they stayed up, the more Kurogasa started to loosen up and actually have fun. Of course, when it came to the cake, Nora decided to grab several pieces and stack them on top of each other, but Ren held her back. Then there were party games… one of them being, spin the bottle, the classic kissing party game that wherever the bottle points, the person who spun it needs to kiss the one the bottle points to. First up was Jaune as he spun the bottle as it went around Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, Fox, Orion, and Ruby. The bottle looked like it was about to land on Weiss, but it slowly moved past her and landed on Pyrrha.

"Huh!?" Jaune said surprised.

"Pucker up, cousin." Orpheus wiggled his eyebrows. Jaune and Pyrrha blushed as they looked at each other. They looked away, both pulled out mints and placed them into their mouths, both smelling their breath just to make sure.

"Oh, this oughta be good," Yang snickered as she pulled out her scroll and began to record this. Kurogasa chuckled as everyone enjoyed the party, and nothing could possibly ruin this seemingly perfect day.

Jaune and Pyrrha began to move together about to kiss each other, but they both were nervous.

"You gotta kiss." Yatsuhashi chuckled.

"_If not, it'll have to be a French kiss,"_ Fox added.

The two blushed red, as they looked towards each other.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Nora chanted, which was soon followed by Coco then Yang and before long everyone began to chant for the duo to kiss. The two slowly got closer, until Pyrrha finally mustered the courage to smooch Jaune upon the lips. The group began to cheer for the two lovebirds as they melted into each other.

"About damn time!" Orion shouted.

"Huh, never knew they had chemistry," Coco mused.

"Heh…" Kurogasa chuckled.

"Next round!" Aaron announced as he picked up the bottle.

And so the party continued on through the night as they all enjoyed themselves. Then it came to the presents. One by one, Kurogasa opened his gifts as some stuff were coupons, others were collector edition items, and a few odds and ends. Then came Weiss's turn, as he held a special box wrapped in cyan wrapping. Kurogasa began to slowly open the box, and then he pulled out a pendant that had his symbol on it, as well as Weiss's on the back.

"This is something I ordered from Mistral." The heiress said.

"Weiss… this is perfect."

"Open it."

"Eh?"

"Open it." When he did, it showed a picture of them alongside Willow, a music box version of Mirror, Mirror played.

"Oh Weiss. Thank you. This means a lot to me." Kurogasa smiled before hugging her and kissing her cheek.

Weiss has a bright blush on her face but she accepted her brother's hug, "You're welcome brother dear."

"Okay Velvet, you're the last one." Coco teased, making the bunny Faunus blush.

"D-Do I have to go?" Velvet timidly asked.

"Yes, because everyone else has already given their presents. You're the last one." Aaron pointed out.

"Have confidence." Yatsuhashi nodded.

Velvet released a few breaths then psyched herself up, "R-Right!" She held up her present which was wrapped in a velvet ribbon "Here you go." . When he opened it, it was a bracelet that had her color scheme with his initials on it.

"Wow, this is…" Kurogasa smiled. Velvet fiddled with her fingers as she blushed.

"She worked on that for a whole week just so she can give it to you," Coco told the boy. "Ain't she just the sweetest?"

"You made this?" Kurogasa asked. "All by hand?"

She nodded with a shy smile, her bunny ears twitching.

"Wow, I'm… touched really." Kurogasa admitted. "Thank you, senpai." He smiled.

"I-I am glad that you appreciate it," Velvet said happily. Weiss looked at her, narrowing her eyes before sighing.

"Hey, at least he said your present is perfect," Aaron whispered to Weiss. "So don't feel jealous."

"I wasn't-"

"C'mon don't try to deny it."

Weiss looked a bit conflicted as she looked at her brother who looked really happy. Eventually, she sighed in defeat. "Okay, so I am. Even then, he's still my brother."

"_Adopted _brother." Aaron corrected.

"So?"

"He's not related to you by blood," Aaron said, which made Weiss flinch.

"I… that's…"

"Don't tell me you're actually into him." Aaron looked incredulous. Weiss's silence said it all. "Oh my god, you are."

"It's not like that!" Weiss retorted.

"Then what is it?"

Weiss tried to think of a good way to put it into words, "He's been one of the closest members of my family that actually cares about me. He always strives to do things that I would fail at. I've seen a lot of my friends and family erased by our enemies, and because of that, I want him to be happy and live a long life. Sometimes that makes me a bit… nervous when he gets close to others."

"You mean jealous, right?" Aaron inquired with a brow inclined. Weiss sighed and nodded.

"Yes… jealous."

"Well, it's perfectly normal to be jealous." Aaron shrugged. "You just need to learn how to be patient with it. If your brother can put up with _your_ antics, then shouldn't you do the same?"

"…I guess you got a point," Weiss said.

"Then there shouldn't be a thing to worry about," Aaron said.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Kurai watched Azrael writing out his plans, whilst her own attention was focused on the case of Core Medals. She didn't know why, but her instincts were drawing her towards the Core Medals inside.

"How is your plan going, master?" Kurai asked him curiously as she walked towards the case, with a glint in her eye.

"Touch that case and you're going to lose a hand," Azrael warned without even looking. Kurai flinched and was instantly ten feet away from the case. Azrael grabbed the case and looked at Kurai, who quickly saluted, before walking towards the door to begin his plan. When he left, Kurai let out the frightened breath she was holding, sliding down the wall as Roman and Neo walked up to her. Roman has a raised eyebrow as Neo helped Kurai up.

"What's up with _you_?" Torchwick asked.

"I don't know," Kurai said, "There's this strange feeling I'm getting. A piece of me wants all those Medals in that case."

"Listen, kid. Don't get too far ahead of yourself. Take it from me… that guy is terrifying." Roman pointed out.

"I know… that's why he's my master," She said with adoration.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with." Roman frowned.

Kurai turned to walk away, "Then what am I supposed to do?!" She asked Roman. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy now. Relax. Just stick with me for now, and we'll figure something out, kay?"

Kurai nodded as the trio headed out to get something to steal, a true bond between the three starting to form.

LINE BREAK

The next day…

"Ehe~" Kurogasa looked rather chipper while walking with Weiss downtown. Just the two of them. Which seemed like a date… right?

"So, Kuro…" Weiss said, "What do you think about Velvet?"

Kurogasa looks at her surprised, not expecting her to ask that question.

"Uh, why do you ask?" Kurogasa asked.

"I only ask because I want you to be happy," Weiss admitted.

"Oh um… well, she's a sweet girl for one." Kurogasa began. "She might be a bit skittish around other people besides her teammates, but she also seems comfortable with me as of late. And… she likes having me around for company."

Weiss nodded as the two kept walking. However, the two didn't notice a familiar hooded figure walking towards them. He smirked as he got ready to initiate his plan.

"So… what do you wanna do today?" Kurogasa asked. "We could find those pastries again."

"Oh my gosh, yes! I've been craving one of those pastries ever since we left Atlas." Weiss replied.

Kurogasa was about to say something when suddenly he felt something grab him from behind. "What the-" Kurogasa gasped as he grabbed hold of his Kage Ryuujin and swung, only for him to miss as Azrael had dodged his attack.

"Whoa, that was close," The hooded man said sarcastically. "You need to be careful or you could poke someone's eye out."

"Who're you?!" Weiss demanded.

"Hm, you could say… a game master." Azrael replied with a devious chuckle. Kurogasa narrowed his eyes, tightening the grip on his blade. Weiss pulled out her scroll to call both her weapon and her friends, but a bolt of energy hits the scroll causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Weiss! Why you-!" Kurogasa shouted as he turned to Azrael, only for his hand to grab the Rider by the head.

"Now, we don't want any of your friends coming, now do we?"

"Gh… get off!" He shouted, managing to kick Azrael with his feet and land safely. "We're not gonna ask you again, who are you!?"

Azrael merely chuckled darkly as dark energy surrounds his hand. "Your undoing," He said as he blasted Kurogasa with the dark energy.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kurogasa cried out as he was sent sprawling to the ground from the contact and rolled to the ground, his Aura broken off immediately.

"Well, that was dreadfully disappointing," The hooded man remarked. "I thought you Kamen Riders were supposed to be strong."

"Kuro!" Weiss yelled as she charged towards Azrael. He smirked as he backhanded her to the ground. "Kyaah!"

"Weiss!" Kurogasa cried out. Azrael then lifted him off the ground, now having him in a chokehold.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Azrael said as he held out something Kurogasa thought he'd never see, as the latter paled at the sight.

"Another… Ridewatch…" He wheezed. Azrael smirked deviously as he activated it.

**GAIM!**

Azrael then plunged the watch into Kurogasa's chest, causing him to scream in pain.

"Kuro!" Weiss screamed in horror.

"Gahhhhhh! Arrrrrrrrgh!" Kurogasa screamed in pain as Azrael let him go and had him on all fours as he held his chest in. "Noooooo! I won't… give into the darkness!" He cried out as his body began to undergo a horrid transformation but for some reason he was using his sheer will to hold back the transformation.

"KURO!" Weiss cried out, rushing over to him.

"No! Stay… back!" Kurogasa shouted as Weiss immediately stopped. "I might… hurt you! Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" He screamed in pain as the transformation was overtaking him but again, he was using his sheer will to resist it. He then struggled to take out his Scroll and speed dialed a number. "AARON! HELLLLLP! AAAAARGH! I'M TURNING… ANOTHER GAIM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He couldn't hold onto the metamorphosis any longer as black strands of dark energy enveloped him as he transformed into Another Gaim.

**GAIM!**

The Another Rider slowly stood up as Weiss could only look on in horror at what her brother had become. It was a corrupted version of Kamen Rider Gaim. The armor was brown, reminiscent of samurai armor from Feudal Era Japan, the shoulder arm covering the entire upper arms and were segmented followed by tree-like branches protruding from the shoulders and chest armor was segmented too. It was over a black bodysuit similar to that of a kimono. His upper legs were also covered by segmented armor and the pants were held together by the crude belt that was reminiscent of the Sengoku Driver. The helmet itself was silver and gold fins protrude out of both sides of the helmet and the crest was behind the helmet as well. However, the face is especially terrifying as the orange visor was wrinkled and the mouth showed a vicious set of teeth. Equipped onto him was a large and rusted Daidaimaru the size of a Buster Sword.

Azrael smirked beneath his hood, "Now, my pet…" He glanced at the terrified form of Weiss Schnee then gestured towards her. "Make an example of her."

Another Gaim let out a growl as he turned towards Weiss. He reached for his large sword and drew it out, letting it fall to the ground to make a large crater. Weiss moved back a little, slightly terrified of Another Gaim.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

At the exact same time during the time, Kurogasa and Weiss were out on their date…

"Alright, just a little bit here…" Aaron said as he was at his workshop, working on a gadget.

"Dude, you're still working on that Candroid?" Orpheus asked.

"It's still a work in progress!" Aaron said comically.

"It's the Taka Candroid, how complicated can you get with that?" Orion deadpanned.

"In case you've forgotten, I not only have to build it by scratch, trying to design its AI is even more difficult." Aaron countered.

As they were talking, Aaron gets a call on his scroll. He saw it was Kuro calling and decided to pick it up. "Hey Kuro, how's-"

[_"AARON! HELLLLLP!"_]

"Whoa, dude you okay!?" Aaron panicked as Orion and Orpheus gathered around him.

[_"AAAAARGH!"_]

"Where are you!?" Aaron asked.

[_"I'M TURNING… ANOTHER GAIM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_]

"Kuro? KURO!" Aaron screamed but the line suddenly cut off.

"What's going on boss?" Orion asked the crimson eyed leader.

"Kurogasa and Weiss are in trouble," Aaron said as he narrowed his eyes, "Let's suit up!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Kuro, snap out of it!" Weiss exclaimed as she used Ice Dust to make a crystal wall, but Another Gaim sliced through it without any effort. She was sent back from the force of the swing. Another Gaim growled as he lifted the sword back up. "It's me, your sister! Why can't you listen!?"

"I'm sorry, he can't hear you. He's under my control." Azrael chuckled. "Get it? My own personal toy and you can't do anything about it, except die at the hands of your own brother."

Weiss turned to run but the blade hit her, sending her flying into the air until she hit the ground, breaking her aura in the process. Weiss staggered to get up as she started running, with her corrupted brother in hot pursuit.

'_Please Kuro,'_ Weiss thought,_ 'I know you're in there! Snap out of it!'_

Meanwhile, our trio of villains was watching from a distance in disguise. Kurai hung upside down from a tree branch smiling.

"Now that is a truly genius plan." Kurai mused, "Turning siblings on each other."

"Remind us why we're here again?" A disguised Roman asked.

"What anyone else would do," Kurai said, "Studying our enemies."

Neo simply stared as she was casually eating popcorn. What? She might as well have a movie snack on hand while watching the show.

Back with Weiss, she was running as her outfit was slightly torn, hair all out, plus cuts and bruises all over. Another Gaim had proven to be a relentless warrior, barely letting her get a chance to gain her bearings. One large swing sent her flying again, causing some blood to spatter. Weiss tried to get up but winced in pain as she gripped her leg as she turned to see her corrupted brother looming over her.

"K-Kuro…" Weiss begged, "Please, open your eyes!"

Azrael chuckled as he approached the two.

"Finish her off, my pet," Azrael said with a twisted smile.

Another Gaim slowly raised his giant blade, whilst Weiss stared at him before closing her eyes expecting the inevitable.

**FINISH TIME!**

"HYAAAAAA!" A voice cried out. Weiss and Another Gaim turned to see Aaron as Zi-O and charging at the monster.

**ZI-O! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

He ducked under the monster's swing and dug his blade into the monster's gut. Another Gaim roared in pain before he was sent flying back, sparks flying off his armor while tumbling to the ground.

"Aaron!" Weiss gasped.

"You okay, Weiss?" Aaron asked.

The others came and helped her up.

"A strange man he…" Weiss said as her eyes watered, "He turned Kuro into that thing!"

They turned to see Another Gaim coming back up.

"Kuro became Another Gaim?" Orion gasped.

"Now that's just low," Orpheus growled, tightening his grip on his weapon.

"Another… Gaim?" Weiss asked.

"Long story short, there's a group of monsters that are corrupt versions of the Kamen Riders we use. They're called Another Riders and they pretty much have the same powers as the originals."

"What do we do? Wouldn't he die if you try and defeat him?!"

"The only way we can beat him is by using the original Gaim's power," Aaron said as he took out the Zi-O Ridewatch and his Aura molded and changed the ZikuDriver to another belt, the Sengoku Driver. It was a belt buckle with an octagonal indent in the center with a sword-shaped lever on the side. The top of the buckle had a slip of metal with a hole in it for some reason. On the left side was the armored face of some figure with a sword-like decoration on his forehead, a blue helmet, a rainbow-colored visor, and a steel mouth plate. He held up a metallic lock with an orange on it that read L.S - 07 and unlocked it.

**ORANGE!**

He inserted it into his belt and pushed the locking mechanism down to keep it in place.

A zipper-like a portal opened up above Aaron's head and a large metal orange slowly descended from above, surprising Weiss and Aaron locked his Lockseed down, activating it.

**LOCK ON!**

A war horn noise that sounded from the Rider's belt, the kind Japanese warlords would've sounded in battle during the Sengoku Era, with the mix of techno. With a quick flex of his hand, he 'cuts' the Lockseed open, revealing the contents of it, showing an orange slice and on the bottom was a picture of an orange slice sword of some sort.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

The metal orange drops and landed on Aaron's shoulders, engulfing his head. His body rippled and became covered in a dark blue bodysuit that had quilted leather. On his arms and legs were golden bracers and leg coverings which added extra protection. On his side was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun. The orange then sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folding in half to form the shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, and leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Appearing in his hand was a short scimitar that was orange and styled after an orange slice. For his helmet, it was a blue helmet with a silver mouth guard and a sword-like decoration on the forehead. There was also an extra decoration on the helmet made of the studded orange steel and the visor was orange, looking like an orange slice.

"Come on guys!" Aaron, now known as Gaim, shouted, "This is our stage now!"

"Yeah, we got ya," Orion said as he and Orpheus materialized their own Sengoku Driver, Orion having the Budou Lockseed but Orpheus had a red version of the Orange Lockseed. Both unlocked them.

**BUDOU!**

**BLOOD ORANGE!**

Two more zipper portals opened up from above and two metallic fruits came down. One was a bunch of metallic grapes while the other was a red metallic orange. Both Riders then locked their Lockseeds into the Sengoku Drivers and sliced them open shouting, "Henshin!"

**LOCK ON!**

**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**

**SOIYA! BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!**

Both metallic fruits dropped onto their shoulders and energy rippled around their bodies, forming their bodysuits before they folded and disassembled, attaching themselves onto their bodies. Orion became Ryugen and Orpheus became Bujin Gaim, the counterpart of the original Gaim if the red armor, red visor, Blood Daidaimaru, and the bloody crest weren't any indication. The three were about to charge when an evil laugh came from the hooded man.

"That's him!" Weiss exclaimed, "He turned Kuro into that thing!"

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Gaim demanded.

"Me? No one of importance to you… yet," Azrael answered with a smirk. "But if you want a name, you may call me… Azrael."

"Azrael?" Aaron muttered as he looked down in thought. "So _you're_ the so-called Master that the BuraKaWani Greeed talked about?"

"You met my creation. Lovely piece of work, isn't she?" Azrael said with a devious tone. "I must thank you again for your contribution to her creation, daddy dearest."

"Wait, what?! So it was _you_ that took the Core Medals!?" Aaron shouted. "Bastard! Give them back!"

"Sorry, I still have a need for them. Oh, but don't fret, you'll see them again… quite soon in fact." Azrael remarked with a chuckle. "But in the meantime, enjoy the dog. He needs entertainment."

"Hyaaaaaah!" A feminine voice shouted as a familiar red blur of a reaper came rushing in, swinging her scythe but missed. A familiar black katana turned sickle was thrown at Azrael but missed as well, it hooked onto something as a recognizable black-haired girl came rushing in, about to hit the man with the sheath, only to miss as well. Then it was followed by a yellow flame-haired girl who did a few flurry punches at Azrael but again he dodged them.

"Tch… annoyances, the lot of you." Azrael said.

"Ruby?" Orion got out as the rest of Team RWBY arrived. "What are you all doing here?"

"We saw people running and went to investigate," Ruby explained.

"Well, glad you came when you did," Aaron stated.

"And what the heck is that?" Yang asked.

"That's Kuro… that hooded bastard turned Kuro into that," Orpheus said, pointing to Another Gaim.

"What?" Ruby gasped.

"Guys!" They then show Team JNPR show up as well.

"We came as soon as we can." Jaune said.

"Orion told us what happened." Pyrrha added.

"Hmhmhmhm… hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is great! All of you are here!" Azrael said. "Now I can spoil you guys!"

"What are you talking about?" Blake frowned.

"Tell me, do you really know Team JOKR that well? Who they _really_ are?" Azrael retorted. "Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, and Pyrrha Nikos, are they really your family, are they really your brothers and cousin as they claim to be? Sure, two of you may be adopted, and the other two are born as brother and cousin, but where did they _really_ come from?"

Blake, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha looked at one another in confusion while Aaron, Orion, and Orpheus felt their mind freeze at the hooded man's implications.

"What about it?" Blake inquired as she glared at Azrael. "And what business is it of yours?"

"Yeah, what's my brother have to do with this?!" Jaune demanded.

"Oh, everything really," Azrael said.

"How so?" Pyrrha frowned.

"Hahahahahaha! You… You all don't even have the slightest clue! Oh, this is rich!" Azrael laughed. "What if I told you, that they are all liars?"

"You're not making sense!" Nora said.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Ren asked.

"Well now, I suppose the jig is up." Azrael said. "You see… _these_ four Riders are what you might call prophets of sorts. They know of the events to come in this world. So our Great Maker reincarnated these four Riders from the 'Real World' as it were in order to… deviate from those events. Something that I wholly object to. I'm simply here… to make sure that it stays on the right path."

"What kind of crap is that?" Yang shot back. "Real-world? Prophets? You've gotta be out of your mind!"

"It's true…" Aaron muttered.

"What…?" Blake looked at her brother in surprise. "What do you mean it's true?!"

"He's right. All of what he said is true. We know everything about your world, of the events to come. We're only trying to prevent those events." Orion added, before looking at Jaune. "And I'm not really your brother Jaune. I'm only reincarnated to be _born_ as your brother."

"Sorry cousin," Orpheus said sadly to Pyrrha. "I didn't mean to keep this from ya."

"Orphee, you…" Pyrrha got out.

"So… all this time…" Weiss managed to say.

"Why… why?!" Ruby shouted, "Why did you keep this from us?!"

"Would any of you have believed us if we did?" Orion pointed out.

Ruby was about to retort but then realized that they had a point. Azrael saw the Riders' friends look of betrayal and disbelief which caused him to laugh evilly at them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! THIS IS WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR!" Azrael laughed. "So now that you know the truth, all of you can die, take care of them my pet." He said, leaving them at the mercy of Another Gaim.

"We are so discussing this after we stop Kuro!" Yang said as she charged at Another Gaim.

"Yang, wait!" Aaron shouted, but it was too late as Yang's Aura fired up exponentially and took a shot at Kuro but the latter managed to block it with Daidaimaru Buster, breaking the deadlock and slicing Yang, sending her flying and crashing into a wall, her Aura breaking off after. Ruby gasped and ran to her as Team JNPR dashed towards the monster.

"Have some of this!" Nora shouted as she swung her hammer at Another Gaim. Even though the latter blocked, it made him stagger back. Pyrrha and Jaune use their shields to block his giant sword swing while Ren shot multiple bullets at him making spark fly off. Another Gaim roared as he held out a hand where a few zipper portals opened up and several Inves came out. Another Gaim continued to struggle against Jaune and Pyrrha in the deadlock.

_**"HeLp…"**_

"?!" Pyrrha gasped.

_**"SoMeOnE… HeLp… mE…" **_Another Gaim moaned out. And if one could see, a tear came out of the corner of his visor. He was in pain.

"Kuro, hang in there! We're gonna get you out of that-" Jaune tried to say before Another Gaim punched the young knight directly in the face and bashed Pyrrha away from hum.

"Jaune!" Blake shouted as he was flying back until he was caught by Orion.

"You okay?" Orion asked, albeit hesitantly. Jaune staggered to get up as he nodded. The Riders took on the Inves as Gaim focused on Another Gaim, the two locked in a deadly clash of blades.

"C'mon Kuro! I know you're in there! You gotta fight back from within!" Gaim said as he broke the deadlock and slashed with the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. Another Gaim roared as his sword had more strength as it sent Gaim skidding backward.

"Damn it," Gaim cursed. This was bad. What could they do?!

* * *

**[? ? ?]**

* * *

Darkness. It was all Kurogasa could see.

He was floating in the darkness. It was so pitch black, he couldn't see all around him. There was nothing, an endless void, and he can't do anything.

"Help! Is anyone there!? Someone help me!" Kurogasa cried out but to no avail. How could this have happened? He got done in by some hooded nobody and got turned into Another Gaim and worst of all he was unwillingly fighting his sister and possibly his friends after calling for help. Not to mention, he heard everything that Azrael had said. He fell to his knees, once again feeling the helplessness he felt back in the past, of not being able to do anything.

"No! This can't be happening…! I can't accept this!" Kurogasa shouted.

"_**Will thou let thy will falter here in this void?"**_ boomed a mysterious voice.

Kurogasa gasped as he looked around. "Who's there?"

The dark skies crackled with energy, as a white Japanese dragon with cyan markings descended from the heavens, turning the darkened void into the light. _**"I am the manifestation of thy soul, much like the Crimson Wolf."**_ the dragon said as he floated in the air, _**"I am the White Dragon of the Celestial Heavens."**_

"White…" Kurogasa gasped before realizing it. "Wait, are you the-"

_**"Nay, I am not the God of Light."**_ The dragon shook its head in denial, _**"I have sensed the turmoil in thy heart, and thus I awakened to thy willpower."**_

Kurogasa looked down, "No matter how much strength I have, I can't save anyone…"

The dragon merely laughed in a booming voice which took Kurogasa by surprise. _**"Thou does not give thyself enough credit where it is due."**_

"I… don't understand." Kurogasa got out.

"_**Thou **_**CAN**_** protect the people close to thee," **_the dragon said as he moved to the side and an image almost like a vision in the fog showed his friends and sister fighting Another Gaim.

"Weiss… everyone… they're…" Kurogasa got out.

"_**They continue to fight not because they have the strength to do so,"**_ the dragon explained,_** "But they fight because they have faith. Faith in thee."**_

"In… me…?" Kurogasa got out. "But… everything Azrael said to them…"

_**"His words do not matter." **_The dragon said, once again surprised him. _**"What matters is the bonds and trust that keep thee tied to thy friends and loved ones. Attempt to break those bonds and sow doubt in their hearts, that man did. But he has made a grave error. He has forgotten that what keeps those bonds and trust strong… is faith in one another."**_

"Faith…" Kurogasa muttered. The dragon was right. Until now, they have always depended on one another. They had each other's backs no matter how things looked for them. But they had faith in each other that as long as they faced it together they could overcome anything. "You're right. I should have more faith in my friends and loved ones. All this time I doubted myself whether or not I was good enough for this world, living up to the expectations of others, whether in this world or my own world. But now… I've come to realize that my life is my own! And I won't let anyone decide on how I should live it!"

"_**Very good, Kurogasa! Thou hast passed thy trial,"**_ the dragon boomed, _**"Does thou accept the power in thy soul?"**_

"With all that I am, and in all that I do!" Kurogasa said, holding out his hand to the white dragon. "Shiro Ryuu, omae no chikara kashitekure*1!"

"_**And so, as the Crimson Wolf gives the gift of strength,"**_ the dragon boomed as cyan lightning came down from the heavens everywhere, _**"I present to thee the Power of Resolve, to protect the faith in thy friends, family, and within thyself!"**_

The dragon opened his mouth to reveal a glowing orb that flew into Kurogasa covering him in a white aura as the light covered everything.

* * *

**[Vale]**

* * *

The Riders and our heroes were slowly losing ground. The Inves had surrounded them and Another Gaim proved to be superior to Gaim.

"Come on Kuro, snap out of it!" Gaim said gripping his arm, "I know you're in there somewhere!"

"Is this… really it?" Ryugen got out.

"No, I refuse to accept that!" Weiss shook her head.

"You have no choice _but_ to accept it!" Azrael said. "You and the others have finally lost!" Another Gaim then raised his giant sword to the sky as it was covered in energy.

"NO! I don't believe you! Kurogasa is in there! I know he is! Kuro! KURO!" Weiss shouted as he was almost prepared to attack them. KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Weiss screamed as loud as she could.

At that moment, the energy gathered in his sword suddenly stopped. Azrael turned to his monster, confused as to why he didn't finish them off. Another Gaim then dropped the sword as he staggered back, holding his head while roaring in pain. Before long, cracks started to appear on his form, with light seeping out of them.

"No…" Azrael said in disbelief, "Impossible!"

More cracks appeared and more light seeped out, Another Gaim roared loudly and before long, his being shattered into pieces, replaced by a glowing light. The Another Gaim Ridewatch was immediately expelled out of his body, crackling with electricity before shattering into unrecognizable pieces. When the light died down, the team was surprised when they saw Kurogasa back to normal, albeit his body smoking and his expression showing tiredness, but he was fine nonetheless.

"Kurogasa!" Gaim and the others shouted.

"Kuro!" Weiss said with tears of joy.

"Sorry I took so long…" Kurogasa smiled tiredly before slowly turning and looking at Azrael with a venomous look. "Your ass is mine."

"How… how did you break free?!" Azrael said in anger as his hands were covered in powerful energy.

"I had help. From my friends, my family," Kurogasa said as white energy covered his body. "You may have turned me against them, but you failed to realize that having faith in others is what keeps our bonds and trust strong! So what if we were reincarnated from another world to fix Remnant? That doesn't change the fact that we're still here!"

"You… you!" Azrael growled.

"Someone once said that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams are something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death!" Kurogasa declared, as his Aura took on the form of a Japanese dragon. This took everyone by surprise, and Azrael seethed with anger seeing the power his underling mentioned.

"So this is the power that my little creation spoke of," Azrael growled, "It makes no difference! You will all crumble and die here!"

"Not today," Kurogasa said as his Aura and the dragon spiraled and focused around his waist. When it reformed, it was revealed to be an Aura Driver but instead of a wolf's head, it was a dragon's head, with hollowed-out eyes and in Kurogasa's palm was a white golf ball-sized sphere with an image of a dragon within. Looking back at Azrael, he opened up the dragon's head and a techno Asian tune played.

"Henshin!" He shouted before inserting the Aura Sphere inside the dragon's mouth, closing it and the hollowed dragon's eyes now glowed blue.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! DRAGON!**

White energy dragons emerged from the Aura Driver before they clambered onto Kurogasa, shrouding him in a bright white light that forced all those present to shield their eyes. Once it dimmed, it revealed a new Rider in Kurogasa's place.

He was clad in a full black bodysuit with navy blue 'scales' along the arms, legs, and abdomen. He had a white chest plate that resembled the body of a dragon with a kimono-like covering, white-blue shoulder guards that resembled dragon claws, white forearm guards with Japanese kanji that detailed the five elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Earth. He also had white boots that resembled a samurai footgear with a small waist cloth that resembled a dragon's tail. He wore a black helmet with a white 'mask' that resembled the head of a dragon with sharp, angular blue eyes and a silver mouthplate. On the forehead of his mask, there was a head crest that would usually be found on a samurai's helmet.

**TENGOKU EMPEROR! WHITE DRAGON!**

"Kuro…" Weiss gasped in awe.

"Kamen Rider… Shiro." Kurogasa said as the Aura Sphere let out a small burst of energy until it reformed to reveal his new weapon, RyuuKoutei meaning Dragon Emperor. The hilt of the sword possessed a small white trigger, the handguard was fashioned in the shape of a white dragon's head, and the blade was a katana with a white blunt side and a blue edge. "O-re no shinnen, misete yaru*2!"

"Even with a new form, you cannot defeat every Inves here!" Azrael declared. "Destroy him!"

"I beg to differ," Shiro said as he readied and swung his sword, releasing a wave of white energy, destroying the Inves instantly, leaving Azrael alone.

"What?! Impossible! With one hit!?"

"Not probable." Kurogasa retorted, slowly walking towards Azrael. "As I said, your ass is mine."

"Sorry, but you'll be too busy to contend with me," Azrael remarked as he snapped his fingers then out from the shadows were several Inves, only they were coated in black with white Grimm masks, revealing their hybrid nature. "Bye-bye!" He said before disappearing.

"Damn it!" Shiro cursed as he got ready to fight, his Rider friends backing him up, "Alright let's deal with these punks!"

The Riders charged at the Hybrids, with help from Teams RWBY and JNPR. Shiro was dancing through the battlefield with his sword, alongside the agile fighters. The long-range shooters stood at a distance, unleashing barrages of bullets. The tanks dealt the most damage and were protected by shield users.

Shiro then touched the Kanji for Fire on his forearm guard and it glowed red.

**HII!**

The Ryuu Koutei's blade was enveloped in the said element before swinging his blade and fire engulfed the Inves, burning them out of existence while explosions followed. Next, he touched the Kanji for Water.

**SUI!**

The flames steamed away as water particles collected together to form a water blade and he sliced more Inves-Grimm without mercy leaving them to melt into puddles of black goo. He then touched the Kanji for Wind.

**FU!**

A swirl of wind surrounded the blade and he thrust his blade forward, unleashing a controlled tornado that swept up the Inves-Grimm in the area, the wind slicing them to bits in the eye of the storm. Once they were dealt with, he touched the Kanji for Earth.

**DO!**

The blade was coated in dirt and with a war cry, he stabbed the blade into the ground, making a web of cracks that traveled along its face before it collapsed on itself, sending the Inves-Grimm to their doom and the ground reformed itself after as if it weren't cracked in the first place. Lastly, Shiro touched the Kanji for Lightning.

**RAI!**

The Ryuu Koutei crackled with electricity as Shiro readied himself. And with a dash, and at the speed of lightning, he swung at the Inves-Grimm one by one, electrocuting them along his path. When he stopped, the affected party smoked and fell before disintegrating.

"Let's finish this, guys!" Shiro shouted. The Riders nodded their heads and they all prepared their finishers. Kurogasa opened up the dragon's maw and brought it back down so it can 'bite' on the orb.

**BITE!**

White energy flowed out of his Aura Driver into his kicking foot. Orbs of the five elements on his forearm guard came out and surrounded the kicking foot. Then with an unseen signal, he jumped up, then used the hilt of his Ryuu Koutei to bounce up high, the white energy boosting him up further in the air. He corkscrewed like Ryuki before righting himself up and an aura of the white dragon appeared behind him, merging with his kicking foot while the elements spun around said kicking foot to create a ring of light.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**DRACONIC FANG!**

He kicks into the final group of Inves and Hybrids, causing a big explosion.

With the monsters destroyed, Kamen Rider Shiro walked out of the flames, as he took out the Aura Sphere and went back to civilian form. He smiled tiredly at his friends as his body felt heavy.

*PLOP!*

Time seemed to slow down as Kurogasa's hearing was distorted. He could only hear the muffling sounds of his friends calling out to him. His vision was being blurred as he saw them in slow motion, running towards him. After, the darkness embraced him.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Kurogasa slowly opened his eyes, his vision is blurry for a moment before they adjusted and sharpened. The first thing he noticed was that he was back in the infirmary in a hospital bed, the top half of the bed raised. Looking to his left, he saw a sleeping Weiss at his bedside, her head resting on her arms as she slept peacefully.

"She's been there all day." A voice spoke.

Kurogasa slowly turned his head to the other side to see his leader.

"Aaron…" He muttered.

"Easy now, you've been unconscious for two days," Aaron told his teammate. He took a seat on the other side of Kurogasa's bed, in his hand was his own Aura Sphere.

"My Aura Sphere…" Kurogasa noticed.

"Yeah, I've been studying this along with my own. Apparently, these Aura Spheres are crystallized forms of our Aura given shape. I've also theorized that these could also be used between us."

"You mean… we… made these ourselves?"

"It's not uncommon. Some Riders made their own tools. Remember Build?" Aaron pointed out.

"Right…" He muttered as he looked back up at the ceiling. "So… how are they?"

"Huh?"

"How did they take it? Our secret?" Kurogasa asked. "I'm sure they're still shocked that we're not from this world. I wouldn't be surprised if they ditched us for it."

"Oh, no. They're not ditching us." Aaron replied. "In fact, they want to know more about us. Our past lives and all that junk."

"W-What?" Kurogasa looked surprised.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_What?" Aaron repeated as he looked at Teams RWBY and JNPR._

"_We wanna know more about who you guys really are," Ruby said with a cute pout on her face._

_"H-Hold on, you guys aren't mad from the fact that we held back from who we really are?" Aaron asked._

_"Oh, we're still a bit mad," Yang smirked, punching her fist. "Nothing that a punch to all of your nuts can't fix." She said, making Aaron, Orion, and Orpheus pale considerably. They knew not to piss her off, especially when Vol. 6 came around._

"_Uh, let's not go that far," Aaron said with a sheepish chuckle._

"_I mean come on," Ruby said with a smile, "We're like a big family."_

_"Besides, we're not going to treat you any differently," Blake added._

_"You're… not?" Orion questioned._

_"Of course not," Jaune answered. "I mean yeah, it sucks knowing that you're really not my brother, but you're still my brother anyway, Orion."_

_"And you'll still be the same Orphee, I know." Pyrrha smiled at Orpheus._

"_I told you not to call me that!" Orpheus exclaimed._

_"Yep, same as ever." Nora giggled._

_"Some things never change," Ren added._

_The others laughed._

_"So… will you tell us?" Weiss asked after the laughter died down._

_The three riders looked at each other, and then back to their friends._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"We told them that we would after you woke up," Aaron said simply.

"Please tell me you're not gonna tell them how we died our deaths in the old world…" Kurogasa sweated.

"Of course not." Aaron reassured him, "That's one secret we're taking to our graves."

"Good." Kurogasa chuckled lightly. Just then, Weiss slowly began to stir awake as she lifted her head up.

"That's my cue to go," Aaron said as he stood up and left, leaving Kurogasa's Aura Sphere to its owner. Kurogasa looked back to his sister as she was rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Sis." Kurogasa smiled small.

"Kuro," Weiss gasped as she hugged him. "You're okay."

"Yeah. Sorry, for worrying you." Kurogasa said, slowly hugging her back.

"I almost thought I lost you," Weiss admitted.

"I thought so too." Kurogasa got out. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you in any way."

"It's ok, Kuro," Weiss said, "You didn't hurt me too bad, but what would have hurt more was losing you."

"Weiss…" Kurogasa muttered. "You would… still have me? Even though I'm… really not your brother…?"

"Kuro, you'll always be my brother," Weiss said, hugging Kurogasa. "No matter what anyone says, nothing will ever change that."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yes… in fact…" Weiss trailed off as she looked away with a blush. She was hesitant at first, but she knew what she was getting herself into. "I'll prove it to you." With that, she got on the bed and sat on his lap facing him. She then leaned in, holding his face with her hands.

"Wei- mmph…" Kurogasa muffled out in mild surprise when Weiss closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. His mind was going numb from what was happening. She was kissing him. And it was rather innocent, being that of a gentle lover. He soon returned the kiss as he closed his eyes too before they gently pulled apart. "Weiss, I-" He was silenced when Weiss kissed him a gentle lover's kiss.

The noises she made while moaning into the kiss made it all the hotter as her white porcelain face became red with heat. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Weiss broke the kiss, her eyes opening halfway, and was panting heavily as her face was flushed, her forehead pressed against his. Kurogasa was no better as he had the same expression.

"I wanted to do that… for so long…" Weiss said softly.

"Weiss… you… really felt that way about me?" Kurogasa asked.

"In a way, and you were thinking the same, weren't you?"

Kurogasa blushed but smiled a bit with a shy look. "Admittedly, yeah. I've always liked you like that. It makes me glad we're technically not siblings."

"So am I." Weiss smiled before the two shared another kiss, unaware that watching them was Aaron and everyone else that was peeking.

"Wow… they actually did it." Blake said amazed. She had a notepad and a pencil, taking notes for some… *ahem* reasonable fanfics.

"Leave them alone. He deserves it after what he went through." Aaron waved off. "And don't take notes for a smut story."

"It's not smut, it's art…"

"Blake, you know I love you, but Ninjas of Love… is smut."

Blake glared at him.

"Still, you're really not gonna tease him?" Orion asked.

"Nah, he's earned this. It's only right that we leave them in peace." Aaron stated.

"If you say so." Orpheus shrugged.

"They're… siblings though, aren't they?" Ruby pouted in confusion. "That's kind of…"

"I know what you mean, sis," Yang said as she watched.

"Technically, since we're from a different universe and Kurogasa is just adopted, they're not really siblings." Aaron pointed out.

"True…" Yang admitted.

"Now if only Ren and Nora would get together," Ruby said nonchalantly, unaware that the two were behind her.

"What was that, Ruby?" Nora asked.

"EEP, nothing!" Ruby denied.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Kurai was laying on a box of dust that strangely had a big orange cloth. She was flipping a Cell Medal, whilst her master was lost in thought due to recent events.

Azrael then smirked deviously as he began to chuckle darkly, turning to his creation as well as Neo and Roman.

"You three." Azrael said with a twisted smirk, "I have need of you."

Kurai jumped into the air with glee, only to fall off her box and onto Roman and Neo comically. Azrael stared at this display and facepalmed, catching the Cell Medal.

"I need better underlings…" he muttered.

* * *

**SR: And so that's the end! Dragons for life!**

***SR then gave a thumbs up***

**KRD: Yep! I definitely had fun writing this chapter!**

**SR: Amen to that brother!**

**GKC: Did you idiots interrupt me again!? *Brings up a giant hammer***

**KRD: No sir…**

**SR: Nope!**

***GKC levels a small glare at them before returning back to the audience***

**GKC: Anyways, now RWBY and JNPR know about JOKR's past lives and the truth that they've been hiding. Oh, and Kamen Rider Shiro is born. Yippee.**

**SR: You don't sound very excited.**

**GKC: Well, I wanted to save the whole truth thing for later but then I realized that by the end of Vol 1, it wouldn't matter. So now we'll just skip right to Kamen Rider Shiro's stats as a Rider. Now, to explain, his base form is slightly faster than Kamen Rider Kurenai's base form. However, his punching and kicking power is less powerful than Kurenai. Since he's based around a samurai, he's more suited for swordsmanship rather than a straight-up fist-on-fist fight.**

**KRD: Yep. And if you noticed, Kuro used elemental magic. Why do you ask? Well, that's just a taste of what we have in store for him later on. And yes, Kuro and Weiss are an item, yeah I know, right in Season 1 yeah? You'd think they go for it later and all but…**

**GKC: And before any of you start giving us shit that it's incest, let me be frank, I don't care. My story, my rules, and I say that we're having fun with this. But back to Shiro. You see, his little elemental power? Comes from his gauntlets, which are dubbed the Element Glove. You know, I really should list down what the Rider's armor is in individual pieces.**

**SR: Makes sense. Roll the clip?**

**GKC: Roll the clip.**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai… Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Kurai: **__Time to make me some new toys!_

_**Cardin: **__Velvet just beat us up!_

_**Kurai: **__I want my Core Medal back._

_**Orpheus: **__Names' Orpheus, what's yours?_

**Next Time: **Yummy Troubles! Strange Complications!

_**Aaron: **__Who is she really?_

* * *

**SR: And as always, be sure to leave a review and a-*a red orb hits the back of his head, knocking him out* ow...**

**GKC picks up the red orb, which turned into a small T. Rex.**

**GKC: Huh, that's new. *Pets the little T. Rex***

**SR: G-Rex? What are you doing here?!**

**KRD: Well this is strangely cute…**

**G-Rex: Gao~~~.**

**SR: You saying you have a special teaser clip?**

**G-Rex: *nods* Gao-Gao.**

**SR: Huh, how 'bout that… should we roll it?**

**GKC: Yeah, sure.**

**SR: Ok! Rolling!**

**KRD: Wait, what's going on?**

**SR: Teaser.**

* * *

**~Teaser:**

**In the flames of battle, two Riders will come together.**

Aaron: A vacation home?

Kurogasa: Heck yeah! Beach time!

Jaune: Yeah, it's just a small island off of home.

Orpheus: The heck are these things?!

**A VACATION GONE WRONG**

Aaron: Who're you?!

?: Emissary of the new world

Yang: RUBY, ORION!

**LOST IN A NEW WORLD**

Ruby: Where are we?

**WITH ITS OWN HEROES**

Kohtaro: Henshin!

**ADVENTURES AWAIT!**

Milo: So you two need to find a way back while beating the bad guys?

Orion: …makes sense to me.

?: Come Kamen Riders… to your doom!

**REMNANT'S CLIMAX HEROES: DINO SUMMER**

Weiss: Well, _this_ is one heck of a vacation.

* * *

*1= White Dragon, lend me your power!

*2= I will show you my faith!


	12. Yummy Troubles! Strange Complications!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**KRD: Yep! Yep! I had my fun and now it's Orphee's turn!**

**Orpheus: I SAID NOT TO CALL ME ORPHEE!**

**SR: Hehe.**

**KRD: Should I call you PheePhee instead? Hehe…**

**Orpheus: I will destroy you.**

**KRD: Yeah, good luck with that dude.**

**SR: Anyways… be sure to review and favorite to stay tuned!**

**GKC: Now let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **Yummy Troubles! Strange Complications!

* * *

**[Beacon Academy]**

* * *

It was another day at school. Velvet was heading back towards her dorm as classes were done for the day. She had heard about what happened to Kurogasa and like any other friend she would check up on him to see how he was doing. She was glad to know that he was going to be alright, after the experience he went through. It's not every day that someone gets turned into a monster for whatever reason. She's just glad that it was all over. She continued to walk back to her dorm when she noticed a young woman skipping down the halls.

"Huh? Uh hey," Velvet said, confused, "Are you lost or need help or something?"

"Oh yes," The woman turned around, revealing herself to be Kurai, "I need a favor from you!"

"Of course. What is it?"

Kurai smiled happily as she held up a Cell Medal. Velvet froze as a coin slot appeared on her forehead, "Please hold onto this for me, Kay Miss Bunnie? Tha~nks!" She inserted the medal into the bunny Faunus's slot. And when she did, Velvet clutched her chest in pain, staggering back and screaming as she did.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Orpheus was sitting on a balcony, playing his lyre. It had been three days since Kurogasa became both Another Gaim and Kamen Rider Shiro. This Azrael person had now revealed himself and exposed the truth to his friends. While it's great that Pyrrha and the others won't ditch them, he was now worried what this Azrael person might really be capable of. If push comes to shove, then they'll have to take drastic measures if they were to beat this enemy. His mind wandered as he continued to play when he heard a few students running and talking about something that happened recently.

"Come on man!" One of the students said, "Someone actually beat them up!"

"No kidding?!" Another said, "Finally someone put them in their place!"

"What the?" Orpheus said as he overheard the conversation. "Hey, what's going on?" He called out.

"Someone wiped the floor with Team CRDL," a student replied, "And I mean really bad too."

Orpheus raised an eyebrow, "Ok, this I gotta see."

He followed the group as they arrived to see Team CRDL, only they were bruised and bloodied. Some of them were humiliated by being wedgied.

"Oh, dear gods," Orpheus said shocked.

Cardin groaned in pain, "V… Velvet beat us up… Velv…" was all he said before passing out.

"Velvet?" Orpheus looked absolutely confused and terrified. The sweet, timid, innocent, bunny Faunus beat-up Team CRDL? I mean granted, perhaps she finally mustered up the courage to show them that she's the senior. Or maybe she just couldn't handle it anymore and finally snapped. But… this wasn't Velvet at all. She's too nice. Orpheus then decided to take out his Scroll and dial a number.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"I'm sorry what? Velvet-senpai is going on a rampage?" Kurogasa asked Coco incredulously

"I saw it with my own two eyes through these fashionable shades," Coco said, "Velvet walked up to Team CRDL and beat the ever-loving tar out of them."

"That's… not _like_ her at all." Weiss frowned in suspicion. "She's too nice. She wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"I got proof right here." Coco pulled out her Scroll and showed them the video footage. Lo and behold, there was Velvet walking up to Cardin and she broke his nose and started punching furiously. This made the two siblings look at each other in disbelief. Suddenly Jaune ran up to the three.

"Did you guys hear?" Jaune asked, "Velvet got suspended!"

"What!?" Kurogasa said in shock before he bolted for Ozpin's office.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Velvet was in Ozpin's office hanging her head in shame. Her memory was a bit fuzzy, and she couldn't remember if she did do it or not. "I'm sorry, but Velvet is suspended for assaulting four students," Ozpin explained.

"Hold on just a minute," Kurogasa tried to argue. "Velvet wouldn't be the kind of person that randomly beats up anyone for no reason! There's always a reason why! Please, let me help prove her innocence!"

"Very well then. If any more incidents like this occur, then she might face worse punishment." Ozpin said.

"Thank you, Professor." Kurogasa bowed. Velvet looked at Kurogasa and gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry…"

"No. Don't be. I'm gonna help you prove you're innocent in all of this." Kurogasa shook his head. "It's my duty as kouhai to help out their senpai."

* * *

LINE BREAK

Kurai was on a bench chewing some gum and giggling like mad. Her idea was so brilliant and foolproof, there's no way anyone can figure it out! It was ingenious! Well, at least to her it is, but still ingenious nonetheless! "Ooh~ I just love my new toy! She'll keep making trouble while I look for my Core Medal!" She said as she laughed.

She then stopped and began to think, "But wait, what if someone catches on? Hmm, I'll need some insurance."

As she's pacing, she doesn't notice who she's going to bump into until it is too late. "Oof!" She fell on her rump looking up to see Orpheus, which made her panic inside.

'_AGH, IVE BEEN DISCOVERED!'_ She thought. She got ready to make a distraction to escape, but to her surprise, Orpheus offered a hand.

"Are you ok?" Orpheus asked.

"O-Oh yeah, thanks," Kurai said as she took his hand. She brushed her rump as she looked at him.

"That was a pretty bad fall," Orpheus said, "You sure you're ok?"

"Oh yeah." Kurai said, _'come on, just leave so I can do my job!'_

"My name is Orpheus, what's yours?" Orpheus asked.

"Oh, I'm Ku-K… Koa! My name is Koa," Kurai said, before quickly thinking up a name on the fly. _'Way to go stupid, tell him that you're a Greeed why don't ya?!'_

"Koa huh? That's a cute name."

_'C-C-Cute!?'_

"Uh, you okay? Your face is turning red." Orpheus pointed out.

"I-I'm fine! Really, I am! Ahaha…" She laughed nervously, waving her arms frantically.

The musician raised a brow in confusion, "I should take you to the infirmary."

"No, you don't have to do that," She said frantically as she quickly stood up. "See? Fine as I can be!" She laughed loudly. "Well, it was nice meeting you! Gotta go bye!" And with that, she sped off and away in a Speedy Gonzalez run. Orpheus scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"I don't see anything, man." Aaron sighed at Kurogasa as he was at the base with the samurai, along with Velvet who sat there quietly, as they were checking the cameras to see if they were any suspicious activity prior to the assault.

"Keep checking," Kurogasa said. "There's gotta be something here."

They got to the point where Velvet beat-up Team CRDL, "It just can't be possible."

"Dammit, there's gotta be something! And I'm gonna find it!" Kurogasa snapped banging his fist on the table. "Velvet, were you going somewhere before all this happened?"

Velvet tried very hard to recall what happened. "Well… classes were done and… I was going back to my dorm…"

"The dorm. Check the cameras leading to and from the dorms." Kurogasa said to Aaron. Aaron turned on the cameras to the dorm, noticing one wasn't working.

"Huh?! Someone unplugged a camera!" Aaron said incredulously.

"Someone didn't want them to see." Kurogasa frowned. "Aaron, playback the footage before it cut off."

"I don't know what you're gonna get out of this, but okay," Aaron said before playing back the footage. They kept watching, keeping an eye for anything suspicious, hoping to find something. And then…

"THERE!" Kurogasa pointed at the screen as they saw Velvet approaching one of the students. They were conversing until the person Velvet was conversing with brought up something. "Pause that." He said, and Aaron paused said video. "Can you zoom in and sharpen that image?"

Aaron nodded and began pressing a few keys. The screen slowly zoomed in and sharpened. Moments later, the object in question revealed to be… a Cell Medal!?

In a surprise, Aaron quickly shot up, "That's it! Velvet didn't do it, a Yummy is behind this!"

"A… Yummy?" Velvet said confused.

"Yummies are creatures born from people's desires," Aaron explained.

"So you're saying someone... made a monster from me?" Velvet said in disbelief.

"Definitely." Kurogasa nodded. "Alright, Aaron, let's print off this picture and take this to Ozpin."

* * *

LINE BREAK

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Kurai cursed to herself, "Almost blew your cover to a Rider of all people!"

She stopped and spotted the infirmary and got a devilish idea. "Maybe I can make something from this." She said as she walked in, "Time to make me some new toys."

She saw Team CRDL all in casts, groaning in pain, "Hello bo~ys."

They turned to see Kurai, and instantly their minds went to the one thing all bad boys think of; a beautiful lady.

"Well hello~ gorgeous." Cardin said in a flirty tone, "Come to make us feel better?"

"You could say that…" Kurai said as she pulled out four coins and tossed them into each of the team member's foreheads. She gave a smile, but then she heard someone coming as the Yummies began to form.

'_Ack! Someone's coming!'_ Kurai thought in a panic as she ran around comically, _'What do I do?! What do I do?! What should I do?! Think, think, think! Wait, I got it!'_

Orpheus was walking to the Infirmary, hoping to interrogate Team CRDL to see if they saw anything suspicious before Velvet attacked them. His mind also drifted to that strange girl he met.

'_She seemed rather cute like her name… wait. Am I thinking about a girl?!' _Orpheus thought before he quickly shook his head in denial, _'Gah, no way! I just met her! No way, I'd be falling for her like that.'_

He continues to walk when suddenly he hears a familiar voice.

"Kyaaah!"

The sound made him dash into the infirmary, where four Yummies were holding "Koa" by her arms and legs. She squirmed as they pinned her down.

"Hey! Put her down!" Orpheus yelled as he brought up Lyrical Relevance and strummed a few strings on his lyre, sending out icicle-shaped projectiles at the Yummies. The Yummies got hit but they ran out the window as Koa fell on her rump again. Orpheus quickly ran to Koa's side to see if she was ok. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," Koa said, feigning ignorance.

Orpheus smiled, "Good, monsters shouldn't hurt a pretty girl like you."

"P-pretty? M-me?!" Koa said blushing. Orpheus realized what he said and blushed too.

"U-Uh, well, what I mean to say is…" The auburn-haired teen rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before he took notice of the Yummies. "Oh no! The monsters! I, uh, better take care of that."

"R-right."

Orpheus stood up then focused his Semblance around his waist until it reformed into the Lost Driver then he reached into his coat pocket to pull out the Eternal Gaia Memory. He smirked at the four monsters as he pressed the little button on the USB drive.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin," Orpheus said before inserting the GaiaMemory into the Lost Driver and pushed it aside.

**ETERNAL!**

A fierce wind blew around Orpheus as armor began to materialize onto him. His suit was completely white with blue arms that sported blue flame designs that reached just under the shoulders. He also had a black belt strapped around his left thigh, another black belt strapped to his upper right arm and belts around his chest. These belts sported empty slots. He also had a black cloak hanging from his neck and shoulders. His helmet sported yellow eyes and crowned by three horns that resembled a trident's head. This was Kamen Rider Eternal, and he dashed out the door to chase after the enemies.

One final thought was in the minds of Orpheus and Koa.

'_What is WRONG with me?!'_

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"This is your evidence?" Ozpin asked as he was shown the picture.

"Yes. Someone broke into the school and manipulated Velvet into doing the things she did." Kurogasa answered. "This clearly shows she's innocent, this was not premeditated, and that she had no control in her actions."

Ozpin looked back at the picture. "Though it is clear that Miss Scarlatina was used as a puppet, simply saying she was used as a puppet won't forego her actions with the rest of the faculty."

"What?" Kurogasa gasped. "But I proved-"

"Let me finish." Ozpin raised a hand. "She still was instrumental in the vicious assault of other students. I cannot just write this off, especially since her victims are still in the infirmary with such injuries. Besides the fact that it was a Faunus student who single-handedly beat up four _human_ students, you can see where I'm going with this…"

"Professor Ozpin, are you saying that if Velvet isn't punished then she would be associated with performing actions related to the White Fang?" Aaron inquired.

"Yes, make no mistake, I believe you both that she was manipulated, but my hands are tied in this one. If Miss Scarlatina is allowed to walk away with this then Team CRDL will surely bring this up to the Vale Council or even complain to the police. Believe me, there are enough problems for the Faunus already. I do not want a PR stunt that elicits that I favor such actions in my school." Ozpin replied.

"Can't you at least be lenient?"

"That I can. While she won't be expelled, she'll still have to face suspension. Though I promise it will be short and her teammates can bring her the assignments she needs for her classes." The headmaster answered.

"I'm so sorry…" Velvet apologized in shame. "I never meant to… I…"

"Say no more, young lady. We all know that you are not to blame." Ozpin reassured the girl.

Suddenly Aaron's scroll began to ring. When he answered it, Orpheus was on the other line.

"Dude, what is-" Aaron was cut off by Orpheus.

[_"Problem! Yummies! Dealing with it!"_]

"Woah, hey, slow down!" Aaron said, "What's your location?!"

[_"Infirmary! Team CRDL turned into Yummies- UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOA!"_] Orpheus cried out, as Aaron heard a sickening thud from the other end of the line. [_"Ow…"_]

"Are you ok?!" Aaron said, "What happened?!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

With Orpheus, he was headfirst in one of Beacon's bushes. "Currently, I am stuck in a bush…"

[_"How'd that happen?"_]

"I got thrown by one of the Yummies." He answered.

[_"Are they fully formed or just bandages?"_]

Eternal groaned as he looked up, seeing the Yummies. Two were still bandages whilst the other two resembled a desert animal and a reptile.

"A bit half and half." Eternal replies.

[_"Do you need help?"_]

"Nope, nope, I can handle it. Just let me-" Eternal said as he popped his back. "Oh God, that felt good."

He then turned to the Yummies that were climbing the academy walls with a growl. He then started to run after them, unaware of the Greeed following from the shadows.

"Orpheus…" Kurai muttered. Two of the Yummies saw Eternal and charged at him.

"Let's dance!" The Dark Rider declared as he leaped forward and dropkicks the Yummy in front of him. The Yummies got up and quickly lunged at him, causing him to dodge and pull out a small dagger with a USB slot. This was Eternal's main weapon, the Eternal Edge. With excellent skill, Eternal twirled the knife as he charged and slashed both monsters repeatedly as they bled Cell Medals.

The last two Yummies that were climbing the wall dropped down and stared down the white rider. Eternal smirked under his helmet before raising a hand and flexing his fingers in a "come at me" motion.

The Yummies charged, Eternal readying his dagger as he moved away from one of the monster's fist. He slashed the arm as he twirled and slashed across the monster's chest.

He ducked under another swipe and kicked out both legs of the Yummies. Getting up, he pulled out his Gaia Memory and was about to insert it into his dagger, when he felt someone behind him. He quickly turned to slash them, but stopped, seeing that it was Velvet.

"What are you doing here, Velvet?" Eternal asked.

"I was heading to the infirmary to apologize to Team CRDL." Velvet replied. Eternal sighed and turned to the tower, and to his horror he saw… another Velvet?! "The hell?!"

He turned back, only for Velvet to grab him by the neck and hefted him up. He saw her eyes were a sinister orange and a snake-like smirk to boot.

"Y...you're a Yummy!" Eternal chokes out as the Velvet look-alike began to shed its skin. When it was done, the monster looked like a rattlesnake and brown rabbit hybrid.

"Enjoying my little toy, Kamen Rider?" A familiar voice said. Out of the bushes, Kurai stepped out in her Greeed form.

"You again!? Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?" Eternal questioned as he readied his Eternal Edge for a fight.

"I have improved since last time," Kurai said as she dashed towards Eternal, kicking him in the chest with tons of force, "Gotten stronger too."

Eternal skidded back as the Yummies grabbed his arms. Kurai and the first Yummy charged at him. Kurai jumped and performed her own rider kick whilst the Rabbit Snake Yummy used its giant paws to slam into Eternal repeatedly.

"You know," Kurai said getting really close to Eternal, "White just isn't your color."

"I'm taking fashion advice from a walking animal accessory?"

"I can sense powerful darkness inside you," Kurai said happily with a hiss, "You would make a wonderful addition to our group."

"Oh, really? Do you guys have a dental plan because you seriously need one." Eternal shot back with a glare behind his helmet. Kurai ignored his rebuke as she caressed his armor, much to Eternal's confusion. "Uh, have you never heard of personal space?"

"I was afraid of you Riders," Kurai admitted, "But now, I see you're just human under this armor." Her fingers then trailed to his neck, where a single area began to glow purple. Eternal's vision started to blur, as parts of his body went numb, "And humans are fragile."

"W-what did you do to me?!" Eternal demands.

Kurai would have smirked if she had a mouth, "I didn't do anything, but my little pet's venom is finally doing something."

Eternal was confused, but then he realized what she meant. Kurai's snake, from when they first fought. "That wasn't a regular snake bite!" He exclaimed in realization.

"Ding-ding-ding! Let's hear it for the Kamen Rider!" Kurai said as she danced, "Maybe that venom will change how you feel about Master Azrael and _Moi_!"

Eternal snarled and tried to hit her but with his body rendered inert and numb, he could barely twitch his own fingers. "Damn you!" He cursed. Kurai giggles with glee as she straddled him and held up a Cell Medal. She closed up his Driver and pulled out the Gaia Memory, canceling his armor.

"I always wondered if I could make a Rider Yummy," Kurai said, "Shall we find out?" She moved closer to his head, a slot forming on his forehead whilst giggling like a madwoman. Orpheus tried to struggle, trying to use every ounce of strength to lift a hand, but the venom made it very difficult.

Unfortunately, with how close the female Greeed was, it was proving extremely difficult not to stare at her body… or the back that her straddling hips were resting on a _sensitive_ area. He was glad the venom at least hid the massive blush he's having. But his body… had other ideas...

"Hm? You got strange armor down here," Kurai said, being none the wiser, "Back to making a new toy."

"Can't I get a second opinion?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is gonna hurt buddy," A familiar voice said.

**RAI!**

Both the Greeed, Yummies, and Orpheus were hit by a giant lightning bolt. Kurai screamed as she and her Yummies danced with cartoon skeletons showing. The source of said lightning was Kamen Rider Shiro, who quickly ran to Orpheus.

"Are you ok buddy?" Shiro asked his downed comrade.

"Do I look ok to you?!" Orpheus retorted. Shiro winced as he looked at Orpheus's condition. He then noticed something that confused him.

"You, uh… been having a good time or something?" Shiro jokes.

"I hate you…"

Kurai rubbed her head as she and her Yummies got up. She then looked forward and saw the rest of Team JOKR had gathered. Spotting Aaron, memories of their first encounter filled her mind making her clench her fists and hiss loudly.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to see your ugly face again." Aaron spat with a glare. "Guess I should skin you and make you into a pair of snakeskin boots."

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" Kurai shouted, her voice shaking, "Because of you, I tasted torment from my Master for failing!"

"My heart bleeds for you," Aaron sarcastically remarked.

"I'm taking my Core Medal back," Kurai growled, "And then I'm going to make your heart bleed!"

"You're welcome to try. But…" The crimson-eyed fighter gestured to his teammates, who were more than ready to fight. "Pretty sure you and your crew are outmatched."

Kurai then chuckled darkly, "Then how about I even the odds?"

Kurai held out a hand and forced out the Tora Medal, tossing it into the Snake Rabbit Yummy, "What say we bring it all together!?"

The nearby Yummies began to groan as all five merged into a swirling storm of Cell Medals. Kurai held up a few Medals that were black and had Grimm aspects and tossed them in as well. The four were taken aback as the storm grew larger, and Kurai's laughter began to sound a little insane.

"Okay, I retract my early statement," Aaron admitted. They slowly looked up as they saw the giant storm of Medals form into a humongous black rabbit monster with crocodile and snake parts making it some kind of Kaiju. Kurai jumped onto its head, as it let out the loudest roar ever.

"I may be outnumbered," Kurai said with glee, "But you're all out of your depths!"

She laughed as the giant Yummy raised a giant foot to crush our heroes. They quickly scattered as the foot made a giant crater and an even bigger shockwave. Nearby students screamed as they ran away from the giant Grimm monster.

"You can't dodge forever!" Kurai taunted. Aaron got up and glared at the Greeed with anger and annoyance. He then remembered one Rider may have the edge needed to stop this monster. He focused his Semblance and Aura around his waist, as it turned into a black and neon green belt.

**ZERO-ONE DRIVER!**

A gray SD card formed in his right hand. It had a picture of a wooly mammoth on it, as well as the words "Breaking Mammoth, Ability: Press." This is a Progrise Key used by Reiwa's first Kamen Rider. Aaron turned to his friends as he had thought up a plan to stop this monster and the Greeed.

"You guys handle the Greeed," Aaron said, pushing a button on the Progrise Key with his thumb, "I'll handle Jumbo the Monster Bunny."

**PRESS!**

He then placed the Key in front of his belt on the right side.

**AUTHORISE!**

A standby loop played as he flipped the Progrise Key out, turning it into an actual key, "Henshin!" He shouted as he inserted the key into a slot in his buckle.

**PROGRISE!**

A black bodysuit formed onto Aaron as a giant ship materialized right behind him and beamed him up. The ship then began to transform into a giant robot with Mammoth aspects.

**GIANT WAKING! BREAKING MAMMOTH! **

_**Larger than life to crush like a machine.**_

Inside, Ruby saw the giant robot and the giant monster and began to have an overload of awesomeness. Her friends' sweatdropped at the sight of Ruby geeking out more than usual, but Yang had her sights on Kurai. Seeing the Greeed that beat her and choked her out show her face again made her blood boil.

"It's her again…" Yang said, gritting her teeth. Blake eyed her partner with concern.

"Yang, don't…" The cat Faunus in hiding warned her friend. Yang turned to Blake surprised as her glare softened a bit.

Back outside, Zero-One was getting ready to throw down alongside his friends who had already transformed into Shiro, Ryugen, and Eternal were on his shoulder. "Alright! Let's tango, freak!" He declared. The two charged at each other and crashed into each other like bulls, trying to overpower one another. The three Riders ran along his arms to get at the Greeed who giggled as she prepares for a fight. Kurai danced around the Riders attacks, hitting them easily. She smirked as she redirected Shiro's punch into Ryugen's face.

"Sorry!" Shiro apologizes as Kurai's foot hits his face. Eternal tried to kick her, but she ducked causing him to hit Shiro in the side.

"Oh come on~," Kurai giggles in a singsong voice, "You're practically letting me win!"

"Dammit!" Eternal scowled as he tried to slash with his dagger. Kurai slid by it, leaving a small cut upon her cheek as the two giants that were fighting were moving right towards the academy itself. "Ah hell…" Eternal managed to say as they crashed into one of the walls.

"Ooooh, hope Ozpin doesn't blame us for that." Ryugen winced. Eternal tried to take this chance to slash Kurai, but she dodged by performing a few backward cartwheels before backflipping into the hole made by the two giants.

"Catch me if you can~!" Kurai called out as she dashed through the halls of Beacon.

"Get back here, you crazy-!" Eternal yelled as he followed after the Greeed.

"Hey- Orpheus!" Ryugen shouted.

"Wait for us!" Shiro added.

But he didn't listen as he chased the Greeed. Yang saw all this from her view and dashed off, to the surprise of her friends and sister.

"Yang!" Ruby called out to her half-sister. But Yang was already boiling from her previous loss.

'_You're not getting away this time,'_ Yang thought, _'We're getting a rematch and I'm going to win!'_

Blake ran after Yang, hoping to stop her from getting herself hurt.

Kurai kept running and leaping off the walls, laughing with glee. Hot on her heels was Eternal, who was already angered by what she tried to do to him and annoyed with her dodging and dancing.

"You won't catch me at this rate," Kurai taunted, "Orphee~!"

"I'm gonna freaking kill you!" Eternal shouted.

Kurai giggles before she turned her head and gasped, getting punched by Yang into another room.

"You better sit this one out," Yang said as she cracked her knuckles, "Me and her got a score to settle."

"Uh… sure…" Eternal replied, a little freaked out by the blonde. Yang walked into the room, revealing it to be the combat classroom. Kurai staggered up, some coins bleeding from her torso.

"Your friend isn't here to save you a second time, Blondie," Kurai said, chuckling as the two circled each other. Yang clenched her fists as she armed her Ember Celica.

"I won't need them to whoop your sorry hide," Yang said as she charged at Kurai. The Greeed had to dodge Yang's fists as they hit the arena, "Not so tough without your Core Medal aren't ya?!"

Kurai growled as she delivered a kick to Yang's shin causing the blonde to wince in pain, "This coming from a blonde who's top-heavy? Please…" Kurai taunted. That made Yang angrier as the battle raged on.

The two began to dodge and counter each other's moves. Blake ran towards the room and saw Eternal watching the fights from the stands. She turned to see Yang fighting Kurai, causing her to hold her fist towards her chest with worry.

Kurai spots Blake nearby, and a very evil idea popped into her head. She ducked under Yang's fist and then took this chance to slice a bit of her hair off. Blake and Eternal winced, knowing that the Greeed screwed up big time.

Yang instantly activated her semblance and began to chase Kurai all around the arena. Kurai smirked as Yang's fist sent her flying out of the room. Kurai fell to her knees and thus began her ingenious ploy.

"Oh, you have defeated me. I cry mercy to you," Kurai said dramatically, "Alas I am no match for any of you."

Yang walked towards Kurai, ready to give her one last good punch. Blake and Eternal both noticed a purple liquid dripping from where the Greeed's mouth would have been. The two then paled in horror when they saw the liquid become purple smoke when it dripped to the ground.

"Yang, look out!" Blake shouted.

"It's a trap!" Eternal added. Kurai's mouthpiece split open to reveal a snake's mouth as poisonous liquid squirted into the air. What followed was the poison hitting someone and causing them to scream in pain.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Zero-One has forced the giant Yummy back as he used his Tusk blades to cut deep into its body. The giant monster yelled in pain as it stumbled backward.

"This is the end for you!" Zero-One declared as he pressed the side of his buckle. His mech glowed as it jumped high into the sky.

**BREAKING IMPACT!**

The mecha then came down, crushing the monster in the process. It exploded into a bunch of Cell Medals, as the original Yummy was blasted out with the Tora Medal.

Zero-One stared at the Yummy in surprise, expecting the entire monster to be destroyed, not destroyed and left with another.

"Ok…" Zero-One said, dumbfounded, "I wasn't expecting that."

The Yummy got up and began running, "Hey! Get back here you!"

Zero-One pulled out Breaking Mammoth and held up a Highlighter yellow Progrise Key, having a grasshopper before pressing the button and scanning it.

**JUMP!**

**AUTHORISE!**

At that point, a metallic highlighter yellow grasshopper came crashing down on the ground. It hopped around as a digital hologram of his armor appeared before flipping out the cover and inserting it in the driver.

**PROGRISE! JUMP UP AND RISE! RISING HOPPER!**

The giant mech disappears, leaving Zero-One in his black bodysuit. The grasshopper leaps into the air and disassembled, forming new armor on Zero-One.

**A jump to the sky turns into a Rider Kick.**

When it was over, Zero-One had highlighter yellow armor that resembled the grasshopper. This was his default form, as he jumped after the Yummy. The Yummy made its way to the cliffside where the Emerald forest lay. Zero-One landed behind it, cutting off its escape as it was on the edge of the cliff.

"Nowhere left to run," Zero-One said confidently, "Now hand over that Core Medal."

As he took another step, he heard a scream of pain in the distance that made him pale under his helmet.

"Yang…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Yang was on her back, screaming bloody murder as a purple liquid covered her eyes letting out a purple mist. Blake ran to her to try and comfort her, whilst Kurai giggled like she pulled off the best prank ever.

"I can't believe she fell for it!" Kurai laughed, "All that brawn and no brains!"

"Yang!" Shiro shouted as he ran up to her. "Hold on, I got you,"

**SUI!**

Holding out his hand over Yang's face, there was a glow and water trickled down over Yang's eyes, washing off the poison as best as he could. As the water washed it away, the water was also healing any damage it may have caused to her eyes. After a few seconds, he stopped washing. "Yang, you okay? How many fingers am I holding?" He asked, holding up a random number of fingers.

Yang slowly opened her eyes, but they looked blurry. She rubbed her eyes. "I-I can't tell," She said, still rubbing her eyes, "It's too blurry!"

"Whelp, I best be going then, Ciao!" Kurai said as she turned to leave.

**RAI!**

Shiro quickly shot out a bolt of lightning from his Element Glove, shocking her. "You're not going anywhere."

Kurai hissed as she slithered backward.

"Blake, stay with Yang. I got this." Shiro said as he stood up and drew Ryuu Koutei. Blake nodded and held Yang as Shiro walked towards Kurai, Eternal backing him up. "Tell me something, was it _you_ that framed Velvet!?"

"The little bunny girl had such a wonderful desire," Kurai said coyly, "It was a shame she kept it hidden, much like her interests in you."

Shiro didn't say anything, only gripping his Ryuu Koutei tightly. His Aura suddenly spiked to dangerous levels making the ground shake. "How dare you… hurt someone like her… because of you, she's facing punishment."

Kurai began to laugh, "She only faces punishment because she goes against her true nature. Her Faunus nature."

Those words made Blake flinch, making her look away.

"You're wrong!" Shiro shouted. "Velvet is the nicest person I've ever met! She would never hurt anyone because of what she is! Every day of her life, she faces persecution, being bullied by those who are below her, but at the end of the day, she never hated them! She took all of their hate and not once has she acted out in retaliation! The fact that you forced her to do something she never wanted to do, makes me sick to my stomach!"

Everyone stared at Shiro who gave the most moving speech ever.

"Pfft!" Kurai burst out into laughter, taking everyone by surprise, "You've got to be joking! Kindness will only bring suffering! Your leader's mercy is proof enough!"

*SHANK!*

Kurai was shocked when Shiro suddenly stabbed his Ryuu Koutei deep into her stomach, looking at him in shock. "How's _this_ for joking…?" He muttered coldly.

Suddenly, multiple cobras acting as Kurai's hair came to life and began biting into Shiro, directly into spots that were not thick armor. However, the moment those fangs tried to sink in, they were blocked off as if there was rock covering those parts. "W-what the?!"

"You think kindness leads to suffering… you're wrong, it's those like you that bring nothing but hatred and contempt for others, thinking you're entitled to everything, but the world doesn't work that way. Your way of thinking… is irrational and illogical." Shiro said as he pushed his blade deeper into her stomach, "You may think that humanity is weak, and maybe they are when they're alone. But together, their strength knows no bounds the likes of which you can't possibly even fathom."

Kurai was taken by surprise as she gripped the blade. "I'm… wrong?! Don't… screw with me…"

"After what you did, you don't have the right to say that," Shiro said, before yanking out his Ryuu Koutei rather hard and then raised his blade. "RAAAAAAAGH!"

*SLASH!*

Kurai was left speechless as she stood there, not moving. This is until… a line was seen cutting her down the middle. And if one could see, the Core Medal of Wani cracked and then shattered.

Kurai let out one last screech before melting into a pile of Cell Medals. Standing over where her body once stood, he picked up the Cobra Medal that was left behind and the shattered remains of the Wani Core Medal. Before he could shatter the Cobra Medal, a familiar flare hit him in the chest as an umbrella swept up the remains.

"Roman…" Eternal said tightening his grip.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think Kurai here deserves a stay of execution!" Roman said as the Yummy from before absorbed the remains and slammed the ground making a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"Damn…" Shiro gritted his teeth before taking out his Aura Sphere and went back to civilian form as did Eternal. Aaron came running into the room, spotting Yang being comforted by her teammates.

"You guys okay?!" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, Kurai blinded Yang but I managed to wash off the poison," Kurogasa said. "And I killed Kurai but Roman and Neo got her remains before I could shatter the rest of her Core Medals. Sorry…"

"So the Greeed's name is Kurai…" Aaron muttered.

"Yeah. She's the one that framed Velvet." Kurogasa answered. Aaron tightened his fist as he looked out towards the window in anger.

"Kurai…" Aaron growled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but we should get Yang to the infirmary," Orpheus said.

"Right." Kurogasa nodded before walking over to Blake and Yang. "I'll help you take Yang."

Blake nodded, and the two helped Yang up, slowly walking her over there. "Hey, Kuro?"

"Hm? What's up, Blake?"

"Thank you…"

"Huh? For what?" Kurogasa blinked in confusion.

"For stopping that monster," Blake said with a smile. "But also… for sticking up for Velvet. You're a good person Kuro. Almost no one would stand up for any Faunus."

"I mean she's my friend. I _always_ stick up for my friends." Kurogasa smiled a bit. "Not that I'm unwelcoming for the thanks, you're saying that as if you're…" He trailed off. Of course, he knew she was a cat Faunus, but as long as she had that bow hiding her cat ears, he would be none the wiser, at least until the right time.

"If I'm what?" Blake said getting nervous.

Kurogasa shook his head with a smile, "No, it's nothing."

Blake gave him a look, before simply shrugging as the two helped Yang towards the infirmary.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

A week has passed since the whole affair, and we find our Greeed in civilian form limping due to weak legs. She bites her lip as her mind drifted to when she reformed.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_Kurai was holding the shattered remains of her Wani Core, sobbing._

"_My Core Medal…" Kurai sniffled, "Please, master, please fix it."_

_Azrael turned to his creation then to the Yummy behind her. "And why should I do that?"_

"_I-I did what you ordered, master!" Kurai said, "I distracted the Riders, whilst Roman and Neo got the Beacon schematics!"_

_"And yet you went out of your way to try and take back your Core Medal without my say so," Azrael said. "I never specifically ordered you to retrieve it, did I?" He glared at the Greeed with discontent and displeasure. Kurai stutters and sputtered, as Azrael turned back around. "Consider this a lesson for such unruly behavior. You will not have your Core Medal repaired unless you earn it. Do you understand?"_

"_Y-yes… I understand, my master," Kurai said, looking down._

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Kurai kept walking until she tripped and fell, landing on the grass of one of Vale's many parks. She clenched her fists as her eyes watered.

"It's not fair…" Kurai muttered, "It's not fair…"

She struggled to get up, unaware that she caught the eye of someone.

"Koa?"

Kurai flinched and saw Orpheus staring at her as she stared back.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile back at Beacon Academy…

"Sigh…"

"What's wrong, Kuro?" Weiss asked as the siblings were walking down the hallway to their next class.

"Nothing. Just glad Velvet's unneeded punishment was done and over with."

"Kuro!" A voice called out. Kurogasa and Weiss looked to see Velvet coming towards them.

"Oh, hey Velvet. What's up?" Kurogasa blinked.

"I wanted to thank you again," Velvet said with a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm just glad things worked out. Even though… you didn't deserve that punishment." Kurogasa said.

"But it was me that the monster came from," Velvet said, "I think the punishment was necessary." The bunny Faunus then hugged Kurogasa, much to his surprise. He sweated as he knew Weiss was watching, but… for some reason, Weiss wasn't getting jealous. "Still, thank you for standing up for me."

"Uh… sure. No problem." Kurogasa said, hugging her back before the two broke off. "Right um… Weiss and I better get to class. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, and one last thing," Velvet said fidgeting. She walked up to Kurogasa and planted a kiss on his cheek before walking away with a blush.

"Uh…" Kurogasa got out, before looking to Weiss, immediately getting defensive. One second passed, then another, then a few. He looked to Weiss as she didn't do anything. "You're… not mad…?"

Weiss shook her head, "Why would I be mad?" Weiss said with a calm smile, "You two look happy for each other."

"But… I got _you _and…"

"I don't mind if I have to share," Weiss admitted.

"Eh~?" Kurogasa looked at her incredulously with a heavy blush. "A-Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Kurogasa now gawked at the Schnee heir. She was really okay with it!?

"Hey, guys?" Pyrrha said, walking up to the two, who looked back at her. "Have any of you seen Orphee? He went into town to get some extra strings for his Lyre and he hasn't come back yet."

"No, I haven't." Kurogasa shook his head.

"You don't think something happened to him right?" Weiss said nervously, remembering what happened to her sibling.

Kurogasa then began to ponder the possibility and texted his friends.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Kurai watched Orpheus as he bandaged both of her legs and bought her a crutch to use.

"There you go." Orpheus smiled. "Good as new."

"You didn't have to…" Koa muttered, looking down.

"What're you talking about?" Orpheus questioned, "I'm just doing the right thing."

"I… don't understand," Koa admitted as she looked at her legs.

"What do you mean? It's common sense to help others."

"Help others? Where I'm from… you can only rely on yourself."

Orpheus was taken aback by her statement. He had to wonder how long this girl had to live on her own. Without a second thought, he held her hand which caught her by surprise. "Look, don't think you're always alone. There's always gonna be someone that will reach out to you."

Koa stared at him before looking at his hand.

"Thank you…" Koa said with a smile, "Orphee."

Orpheus did an anime face fall. "Orphee janai! Orpheus da!"

Koa paused before she burst into fits of giggles. Orpheus then began to smile as well. Watching the two was our heroes, who were quite perplexed by this scene they're watching.

"Call me crazy but is Orpheus… talking to a girl?" Jaune said perplexed.

"He barely talks to anyone, even me," Pyrrha added.

"I'm recording this," Aaron said as he took out his scroll to record this moment.

"Oh, are those your friends?" Aaron flinched when he saw Koa pointing to them. Orpheus was looking at them with a hardened glare.

"We should run now." The crimson-eyed fighter informed his friends. They started to run while an angry Orpheus chased them.

'_Maybe this isn't so bad,'_ Koa thought as she giggled.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

After sending his creation away, Azrael was busy studying up what he had learned about the two new Riders born from Oum's heralds: Kurenai and Shiro.

"I just don't understand… What is the source of their power? How could they craft new Drivers without my knowledge?" He wondered before his thoughts drifted back to the Aura Spheres they wielded. "Maybe the secret lies in those orbs. If they were born from within their souls…" He trailed on as he ran through a few scenarios in his head before they stopped at one realization. "Then I can use the soul to my advantage." He finished with a smirk.

He chuckled darkly as he knew he would need test subjects for this dark scheme. His yellow eyes drifted over to several pictures consisting of certain students from Beacon Academy laying on the coffee table. He began to darkly chuckle before going into full evil laughter.

* * *

**GKC: And that will be where we end the chapter.**

**KRD: Yeah, this one took a bit longer than expected but hey, nothing we can't handle.**

**GKC: And if some of you thought a new Rider was being introduced, sorry. And before you guys say anything about Zero-One appearing, come on, he's still part of the Primary Riders and I wanted to build it up for his reveal but I got overexcited.**

**KRD: I was surprised you would even include Zero-One. I thought it's just the Heisei Riders.**

**GKC: Truth be told, I wanted to wait until, like around, Vol 3 where Aaron is suddenly pushed to the limit and breaks out Zero-One but SR had other ideas.**

**SR: I'm sorry, but you guys figure out what would go well against a giant monster.**

**GKC: Super Sentai, Ultraman, Gundam, plus many others. But we know you meant well.**

**KRD: Wonderful… Anyways, roll the preview clip!**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Azrael: **__I need your assistance, little Rose._

_**Orion: **__Don't do it, Ruby!_

_**Ruby:**__ I want to… I want to see my mom again!_

**Next Time:** Rose Alter! Azure Call! Part 1

_**Azrael:**__ Yes! The ultimate power within the soul cometh! _

* * *

**SR: Ooh boy, it looks like the next few will be a real doozy.**

**KRD: Only time will tell! See you, next chapter guys!**

**GKC: Peace out, everyone!**


	13. Rose Alter! Azure Call! Part 1

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: Last Chapter, Kurai tasted defeat once again. Unfortunately, the Riders' troubles are only just beginning.**

**KRD: And it's about to get worse! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

***BONK!***

**KRD: Ite!**

**SR: *holding a hammer and gave a peace sign* No need to thank me, boss. You would have done the same.**

***BONK!***

**SR was on the ground with a big bump on his head as GKC held the hammer.**

**GKC: You're right, I would've. Especially since I'm the only one that gets to bonk people on the noggin.**

**SR: Noted…**

**GKC: *Tosses the mallet away* Moving on! We do not own, except our OCs, Kamen Rider or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**SR: Be sure to favorite and review as we Henshin into the new chapter.**

**KRD: Let's go… Henshin… ow…**

**GKC: PUT MORE EFFORT INTO IT, MAGGOTS! *Pulls out a rocket launcher***

**SR: Oh hell a rocket launcher… OH HELL! A ROCKET LAUNCHER!**

**KRD: AHHHHHH! HENSHIN!**

**GKC: MUCH BETTER! *Accidentally pulls the trigger* Ah, oopsie.**

**KRD & SR: BAKAYAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

***BIG EXPLOSION!***

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Rose Alter! Azure Call! Part 1

* * *

**[Beacon Academy]**

* * *

The team was getting ready for the day. Orpheus was already dressed and on his scroll, texting someone.

"Geez, it's been two days and he texts her a lot," Orion commented.

"Yeah, it makes me wonder what happened to the _real _Orpheus," Kurogasa added. That earned him a pillow to the face. "Dude, I was kidding." He muffled out. Orpheus rolled his eyes and went back to texting.

"So what are you two talking about," Aaron asked curiously.

"It's not like that, Aaron," Orpheus said simply.

"That's not what I'm seeing."

"You guys are obviously talking about something," Orion added.

"That's none of your business."

"I think it might be if it were about Kamen Riders," Kurogasa said, peeking at Orpheus's Scroll.

"Oi! Mind your own business!" The musician pushed his partner away.

"Orpheus, why are you talking to her about us?!" Aaron asked.

"She was interested in Kamen Riders," Orpheus replied, "Besides, it's not like she can watch them here."

"Where exactly did she know the term then?" The team leader questioned.

"She didn't, she uh…" Orpheus said rubbing the back of his neck, "Might've seen me transform and asked me about it."

His teammates silently stared at him for a few seconds before… "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you serious?!" Aaron shouted.

"What?!" Orpheus asked confused.

"Dude, do you even realize the implications of what could happen if anyone outside of our group, other than RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, found out about our identities?" Kurogasa asked.

"Here's a hint: His name rhymes with firewood!" Orion exclaimed.

Orpheus stared at them in silence.

"Aaron, please tell you built one of those MIB neuralizers?" Kurogasa said.

"Uh, no. I was more focused on building my personal Rider weapon, which is still under development." Aaron replied.

"Well, we need the neuralizer built first at this point! Our secret must remain a secret!" he said before he dashed into the Rider HQ and they could hear several construction noises from down below and tools being thrown around. Orpheus face palmed sighing.

"Look, Koa is a nice girl who has no one," Orpheus said, "Would you turn your back on her knowing nobody cares about her?"

"Well, no, and I admire that you care so much to help her. Excuse me…" Aaron said before rushing into the Rider HQ. "Oi! Get the hell out of my lab! Only I can touch those- DON'T MIX THOSE CHEMICALS TOGETHER!"

A large explosion followed as Orpheus sighed, "I hope Koa is having a better time than I am."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

With Kurai, she was texting on her phone and giggling as she was watching cartoons on a stolen TV. Roman watched Kurai as he and Neo were counting Lien as well as Dust crates.

"Is it me or does Kurai seem a bit more…" Roman asked as he looked back at Kurai, "Cheerful?"

Neo looked at her before shrugging it off as if saying, _'Meh, let her do what she wants.'_

"Eh you got a point," Roman said before looking around, "Wonder what the boss is doing…"

Meanwhile, in another part of the hideout, Azrael was putting together his nefarious plan. Oh, it was coming together oh so smoothly. He just had to do a bit of this, and then do a bit of that, and then it will be perfectly executed without a hitch. "Oh~ ye~s, it's all coming together. This will surely be the downfall of those pesky teams and those Riders. Why didn't I think of this before? It's pure genius, mwahahahaha…"

He then turned to a pile of files that contained information on a lot of Beacon Students. He shifted through a few before he found the perfect one, one that could become a worthy test subject.

"Oh, you will be so much fun to toy with." Azrael snickered.

"Enjoying your plans?"

"GAH!" Azrael freaked out as he jumped and looked to see Salem in his midst. "Now I know how Roman feels…" He muttered.

"What are you doing?" The Grimm Queen inquired.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm trying to destroy the Riders and I'm using the human soul to assist me." The hooded man stated.

"Do not forget your true purpose, Azrael." Salem said in a calm yet powerful tone, "Failure won't be tolerated."

"I know, I know my role in this whole grand scheme of yours. Don't worry." Azrael waved off.

"Then I suggest making that little pet of yours useful," Salem added, "Unless you think of her as something _other _than a pet."

That made Azrael flinch and then grit his teeth, as Salem disappears into black mist. "KURAI!"

Kurai appears in front of Azrael with a salute, "Yes master?" She asked her master.

"I got a job for you."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Ruby was lost in thought as she munched on her favorite cookie. Today was a very special day, but Ruby wished it would already be over. Yang looked over at her sister and sighed, knowing what today was. She gave Ruby a hug, which Ruby happily returned.

"What's with Ruby?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Not sure, why?" Blake replied.

"She seems down, like more bummed than should be possible," Weiss said.

Suddenly, they were joined by JNPR and JOKR, Aaron and Kurogasa looking messy from the chemical explosion.

"What happened to you two?" Yang asked.

"Sticky fingers here played with science." Aaron gestured to Kurogasa. "Nearly killed us in the explosion."

"Shut up… I was trying to keep our secrets as Riders safe from Orphee's girlfriend…" Kurogasa grumbled.

"I said not to call me Orphee!" He shouted, "And she's not my girlfriend!"

"With how much you're texting her, _totally_ your girlfriend." Orion rolled his eyes. Orpheus bopped him on the head as he walked off.

"I think you made him mad," Ruby pointed out.

"Thank you for the obvious, Ruby…" Orion mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"So uh… what's up?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing much," Ruby replied with a smile but her eyes told a different story.

Orion noticed his girlfriend's sour mood, "Ruby, come on. You can tell us anything. We're your friends."

The young reaper opened her mouth to speak but hesitated and took off in a run, leaving her friends behind in bewilderment.

"Ruby!" Yang called out to her sister. But Ruby said nothing as she left the group confused.

"What was that about?" Nora wondered.

Aaron rubbed his chin thoughtfully then glanced at Yang, "Yang, is there something about today that holds some significance to you and Ruby?"

"Yeah… something like that…" Yang nodded solemnly. Everyone looked at her confused, but the rest of Team JOKR seemed to know what's up.

"You don't think…" Kurogasa muttered softly to Orion.

"It would explain a lot though…" The elder Arc twin admitted.

Aaron tapped his cheek then snapped his fingers, "I've got it!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked to Aaron in confusion.

"What do we all know about Ruby?" He asked with a grin.

"She likes… cookies?" Nora guessed unsurely.

"She's a weapon's maniac?" Jaune added.

"Oh! She also likes strawberries!" Orion stated.

Aaron nodded in agreement, "Good, good. Now, what say we combine all three together… into something that will turn her frown upside down?"

"Like… some kind of strawberry flavored cookie shaped like Crescent Rose?" Ren raised an eyebrow, making everyone turn to Ren as if he had two heads.

"Correct!" Aaron exclaimed loudly.

"Please tell me we're not making it life-sized…" Kurogasa sweatdropped. Aaron's grin becoming wider was all he needed to know. "You _are_, aren't you."

"You make it sound as if it's impossible."

"Oh boy…"

"You should know by now that when I make something clear, nothing is impossible for me!" Aaron declared.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Ruby was sitting alone on a bench sobbing. Today tortured the poor girl to no end.

"Why?! Why did it have to be today?" Ruby sniffled. She hated that this day was a very painful reminder.

"Is someone feeling a little down?" A familiar voice said, sending chills down Ruby's spine. She turned around and leaning against a tree is Kurai. Ruby noticed the armor around her legs was gone, leaving only bandages.

"You?! B-But Kuro killed you!" Ruby said fearfully.

"Thanks for the reminder, Red…" Kurai said as she grabbed Ruby, "Because you and I are going on a little trip." Ruby tried to squirm in the Greeed's bonds, but to no avail, "Geez, I didn't expect you to be this defenseless." Ruby stopped squirming and sighed in defeat. Kurai was unaware that she was texting her friends as the Greeed carried her to the helipad. Kurai suddenly heard voices behind her and turned to see Ruby's friends running towards her. Kurai then held Ruby like a shield as she pointed her claws at her neck, "One more step and this helipad will be stained red."

"Release the girl or we'll clobber you!" Orion threatened.

"HAH! Like I've heard that before!"

"Next time I won't hesitate to kill you…" Kurogasa growled as he was about to transform.

"Kuro, wait," Aaron said.

"But-"

"If you transform, she'll kill Ruby!" The crimson-eyed teen glared at Kurogasa. Kurogasa sighed and glared at Kurai.

"Good boy. Normally I would've stabbed you for breaking my Medal, but my Master expects victory!" She said confidently as a Bullhead landed and Kurai walked into it with her hostage.

"This isn't over, Kurai!" Aaron called out.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Kurai said before she and Ruby boarded the Bullhead and flew off. However, Pyrrha for some reason used her weapon in Rifle Mode and aimed at the Bullhead, shooting something at the back as it attached itself.

"What was-" Jaune began.

"Tracking device. Aaron wanted me to shoot it."

"I figured since Kurai was here for a specific reason, it would've helped if I had a tracking device placed on her. Thankfully, Ruby's message helped give me the idea to do so." Aaron clarified.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow!" Yang said, punching her Ember Celica gauntlets together.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Kurai carried Ruby, who was tied up and blindfolded to avoid her knowing where she is, into the warehouse and bowed in front of her master.

"Lord Azrael, I have brought little Red like you asked," Kurai said with a smile.

Azrael walked towards Kurai with a smile, and then he held out a hand. It revealed itself to be four random Core Medals, plus her Wani Medal that was fixed but still a tad cracked. "Excellent work. Here is your Core Medal and a few extra."

Kurai gleefully took the Core Medals and examines the four. They looked to be a Taka, Unagi, Zou, and Kamakiri Core Medal. "I live to serve you, master!" She said as she absorbed each Core Medal, which made her stronger. Azrael then turned his attention to Ruby, who looked rather uneasy, as he took off her blindfold.

"Now, my adorable young friend, what is it that you desire?" He asked her.

"W-What do you mean?" Ruby asked warily.

"Tell me, sweet girl," The hooded man spoke as he sat in a chair across from her. "Do you miss your mother?"

Ruby gasped. "H-How did you-"

"Know about that? My dear girl, you should never underestimate me. I studied each and every student at Beacon Academy, including you and your sister. Or should I say, half-sister." Azrael interjected. "Ruby Rose. Age: 15. Hobbies: Weapon maintenance and video games. Favorite food: Cookies and strawberries. Place of birth: Patch. Father: Taiyang Xiao Long. Mother: Summer Rose…" He looked at a picture that displayed what looked to be a carbon look-alike of Ruby but outfitted in a white cloak instead of a red one. "Quite a lovely specimen your mother was. And a team leader to boot."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Ruby asked.

"Right, right. I was getting to that." Azrael said. "What if I told you I had the power to resurrect your mother?"

Ruby gasped loudly at that. She… could be revived?

"Oho~ piqued your interest, have I?"

"But… her last mission…" Ruby got out. Her last mission was so secretive, even Ozpin himself was in the dark.

"You never stopped to think as to what happened to her? Did you think she ran away? Or that she disappeared without a trace? No… she died." Azrael stated.

"No… you're lying…" Ruby whispered in disbelief. "There's no way she died… she disappeared. You have no proof that she died!"

"But if she did disappear, wouldn't she have returned to her family?" Azrael said coyly. Ruby opened her mouth to retort but stopped realizing he had a point. The only evidence she had was that she left and never returned. "If you still don't believe me, I could always show an image of what happened to her."

Ruby said nothing.

"But back to my earlier question… Do you want to see her again?" He inquired with a hidden smirk.

"I… I…"

"Come now, speak up. You'll never get anywhere if you don't hold a conversation."

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Tch…" Azrael clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Just what I need…" He snapped his fingers, summoning forth different Hybrids to his side. "Go slow down the intruders. I don't want them to interfere." The hybrids nodded in understanding and took off to deal with the threat. "Roman! Neo! Get over here!"

Roman and Neo appear in front of him, "Yeah boss?"

"Take the White Fang in the base and leave for one of the other hideouts. This place is compromised so we have no more need for it." Azrael ordered.

"Shall I arm the charges too?" Roman inquired.

The hooded man thought about it before shrugging, "Ah, why not. The place deserves to go out with a bang. In the meantime…" Glowing yellow eyes returned to the young girl still bound in a chair. "What is your answer, child?"

Ruby pondered her answer as Roman and Neo escaped. She heard her friends outside, which made her hesitant.

"Answer me, now!" Azrael ordered.

"I-I want to see my mother again!" Ruby screams out.

The hooded man smirked then began to chuckle before it turned into full-blown laughter, "Wonderful! Most wonderful, Ruby Rose! Then allow me to grant you the power to see your mother once more!" Azrael declared as his right hand pulsed with dark energy before he thrusts his palm forward… directly into Ruby's chest. However, instead of piercing through flesh and organs, Azrael's hand delved deep within the confines of Ruby's soul as the dark energy began to seep into it. Corroding and morphing the girl's soul until it was a malformed alteration of the original.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RUBY!" Orion shouted.

"Dammit, are we too late?" Kurogasa gritted his teeth.

"NOOOOO!" Yang screamed as she plowed through the remaining grunts and hybrids with her own strength.

"Yang, wait!" Aaron called out to the brawler before he cursed. "Damn! Everyone, double-time it!" He ordered while punching a grunt in the face with his gauntlet.

"It's hammer time!" Nora shouted as she whacked one of the Hybrids away.

"Hyah! HAH~!" Kurogasa shouted, swinging his Kage Ryuujin at a few hybrids, before switching to rifle mode and fired multiple bullets on more Hybrids, shooting those up in the air. "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha used her semblance to send metal stuff into the hybrids. As JNPR distracted the remaining baddies, WBY and JOKR went to the source of the screaming. Inside, they saw Azrael next to Ruby, who hung her head.

"Ruby!" The rest of Team RWBY plus Orion cried out.

"Azrael! You bastard!" Aaron glared hatefully at the hooded man. "What did you do to her?!"

"Me? Why I don't know what you mean."

"Quit screwing around!" Orpheus shouted. He fired a few shots that Azrael dodged, giving Yang and Orion time to get Ruby.

"Ruby? Hey, Ruby!" Orion tried to rouse his girlfriend.

"Come on, sis! Wake up!" Yang pleaded.

Ruby slowly raised her head, eliciting smiles on the two teens' faces before they morphed into horror when they noticed Ruby's eyes… how instead of silver, they were a malicious yellow. Ruby smirked as she grabs them both by the neck and began to lift them off the ground despite her size.

"Ack! R-Ruby!" Orion choked.

"Hey, Orion, can I ask you a favor?" 'Ruby' asked in a cutesy tone that was filled with malicious intent. "Can you die for me?"

Orion and Yang were shocked as she threw them towards Kurogasa and Orpheus. Ruby cackled as the center of her chest glowed with a venomous red light until it began to form briar roses that spread around the girl's body, overtaking her until she became a monstrous nightmare.

"R-Ruby?" Jaune got out.

"Oh, gods…" Pyrrha gasped in horror, the pupil in her eyes shrinking rather considerably.

Once the briars disappeared, it revealed a monstrous creature that resembled a humanoid rose with the attire of a grim reaper. Her entire body, though feminine, was made out of a thick plant-based skin that was black in color. She had wicked claws that had rose thorns growing on the knuckles, spiky red boots with small blades at the toes and ankles, thorn-based shoulder guards, a red tattered cloak with the hood pulled up over a misshapen and deformed skull with glowing yellow eyes, and she wielded a wicked scythe that could almost be called Crescent Rose's bastard child.

"Yes! YES! I have finally unlocked the power within the human soul!" Azrael declared with a mad cackle. He turned to face the two huntsmen teams. "Children, I give to you a new lifeform… the Alter!"

The Rose Alter released a high-pitched scream that forced the teens to cover their ears due to how painful it sounded. The Alter then began to dash around the battlefield in a flurry of rose petals.

"Ruby's speed…" Aaron said surprised as he and the others were getting pelted by multiple attacks. At the last attack, Rose Alter sent everyone back with a large wave of her scythe.

"Dammit, this is worse than me turning into Another Gaim." Kurogasa gritted. "No, it's like… she's a Servant!"

"Ruby…" Orion said as he stared at the Alter that began to cackle in a distorted version of the woman he cared about.

"Finish them off, my darling creation!" Azrael ordered Rose Alter.

"Kisama!" Kurogasa shouted as he rushed towards Azrael, but Rose Alter suddenly got in front of him, surprising him. Before long, Rose Alter grabbed him and was thrown to the other side, crashing into the wall, doing a spit take.

"KURO!" Weiss cried out.

"I've studied your moves and how you react in situations. Frankly, the only reason you managed to beat me so far is because of those new Drivers you possessed. But that all ends here thanks to the two of you…" Azrael gestured to Aaron and Kurogasa. "You've both given me a new way to create monsters and it all starts by adding a little darkness into the human soul."

"You sick bastard…" Blake hissed at him.

"You call me sick, I call it a win. But I couldn't completely corrupt the girl without finding what her heart truly desires. And what more does a child want then to be in the arms of her mother?" Azrael said in a mocking tone.

"What?" Yang gasped.

"So that's what this is all about?! Using her desires to kill us!?" Aaron spat out.

"Oh no, far from it. She's merely an experiment. I wanted to test if I could corrode the human soul by offering them something that they wish most of all. In young Ruby Rose's case… it was the revival of her dead mother."

"?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Revive…" Orpheus got out.

"Summer Rose…?" Aaron managed to say. "Like hell, you can!"

"On the contrary, I actually can." Azrael retorted with a smirk.

"Don't think…" Kurogasa growled as he managed to stand up from his fall. "For a second, you can play God! It's against the laws of nature…!"

"Stupid brat! And what would you call yourselves?!" Azrael spat with disgust as he glared at Team JOKR. "You were all supposed to die in your world but Oum decided to give you a chance and revived you in _this_ one. Do you think you can spout playing God at me? Considering you're nothing more than invaders inhabiting the bodies of those that truly lived on this planet!"

"It doesn't matter to me!" Orion retorted. "I don't care if I'm an invader… a zombie… or even a spirit… All I care about is protecting Ruby from creeps like you!" He stood up, brandishing his sword before he charged at Azrael with a battle cry.

"Did you really forget about my attack dog?" Azrael inquired without even looking. Before Orion could swing Lunar Divide at the hooded man, Rose Alter came in with her scythe and slashed the elder Arc twin across the chest, bypassing both his Aura and his armor as a spray of scarlet blood splattered against the concrete.

"Orion!" Jaune cried out as he charged at Azrael. But then something sent him flying with a kick, revealing itself to be Kurai, decked out in new armor.

"You fools will never touch my master," Kurai said as her words dripped like venom.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cries out as she ran to Jaune who was gripping his shield arm.

"My arm!" Jaune hissed in pain as he held his limp shield arm. Pyrrha tried to focus her aura onto his arm, while the others glared at Kurai.

"Like my new look? My master rewarded me with more power!" Kurai said as she made a few poses. The riders saw around her neck was a feathered scarf, eel themed shoulder pads, mantis themed gauntlets, a skirt that was crocodile jaws, and a pair of elephant themed greaves, "I think I pull off this look."

"I think the dead look suits you better!" Kurogasa spat. Kurai waved a finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kurai said smugly before bowing to her master, "Master, shall I eliminate them?"

"No," Azrael stated, "Let my newest creation deal with them."

"As you wish," Kurai said with a bow.

The Rose Alter walked slowly towards the group, her scythe dragging across the ground making sparks. Aaron grits his teeth, knowing that if they attack recklessly they might hurt or, worse, kill Ruby.

"Ruby!" A voice called out, stopping Rose Alter as she turned to face a wounded Orion, who was struggling to stand despite the injury he received. "Don't you turn your back on me! If you…" He held his bleeding wound with one hand. "If you don't stop now, I'll take all your cookies and eat them myself!"

The Alter's body trembled before she let out another unholy screech. Our heroes clutched their ears in pain as they saw the Alter heading for Orion.

"Orion!" His friends cried out in shock.

The cap-wearing knight quickly brought up his sword for defense as Rose Alter swung her scythe at him. The moment the scythe blade struck Lunar Divide, the large sword began to crack… then shattered into different pieces as the scythe struck deep into flesh once more. Orion gasped in pain as blood spurted from his wounds and out his mouth. The Alter then began to sweep up Orion into a tornado of rose petals and briars.

Orpheus looked at his leader, "Aaron, we can't keep fighting any longer! If we don't retreat now, we'll lose Orion!"

Aaron gritted his teeth but took the musician's counsel seriously, "Alright, everyone! We're retreating! Weiss, we need a smokescreen!"

Weiss nodded and made a huge ice glyph.

"Yang, firepower!" Aaron gestured to the glyph. Yang roared as she punched the glyph, turning it into a large plume of mist and steam.

Kurai got in front of Azrael to protect him from the plume as he held up his cloak for protection. The Alter swung her scythe, which blew the smokescreen away. Once it was clear, the teams, as well as Orion, were all gone, leaving nothing save for the blood splatter on the floor.

"They've fled," Kurai said, stating the obvious. Azrael began to chuckle before going into full out evil laughter. Kurai was a bit confused, so she just nervously chuckled.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect! I now have the ultimate weapon against any Kamen Rider!" Azrael laughed as he gestured to the Rose Alter, which stood in place and awaited orders. Kurai also stood at attention next to the Alter as Azrael raised both hands as if he was a priest giving a sermon, "We will raise an army of Alters, and then our destiny will be fulfilled."

"And uh, what is that destiny?" Kurai asked curiously.

A paper fan smacked the Greeed on the head, courtesy of Azrael, "That's not for you to know yet."

Kurai rubbed her head, as the Alter began to chuckle in amusement.

"And for doing such a good job, my new pet," Azrael reached behind his back before pulling out a cookie. "You get a treat." He hands it over to Rose Alter. It greedily took it and munched on it happily.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The three teams waited outside the infirmary. After returning back to Beacon, Team JOKR brought the injured Orion to the nurse, who quickly shuffled the boy onto a cot while the doctors worked after sending the rest of the children out. They each were taking this loss rather personally because not only did they lose, they lost to a monster made from their friend. One person took this loss more than anyone, as the blonde boxer walked away from the group. Blake tried to go after her, but a hand from Weiss made her stop as the heiress shook her head.

"Kuso!" Kurogasa banged his fist against the wall. "What do we do now!?" Aaron said nothing, as Kurogasa banged his fist against the wall again. "DAMMIT AARON, I SAID WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!?" Aaron snapped back. That took his friends, WB, and JNPR by surprise.

"Che… well, I ain't taking this lying down. Some leader _you_ are." Kurogasa scoffed as he stormed off. The others look over at each other before walking away too, leaving Aaron all alone. Aaron sighed as he leaned against the wall and slid down, feeling the gravity of this failure. He roared as he punched the ground over and over again. With Yang, she locked the door to her dorm and began to break down in sorrow.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin had heard what Weiss and Blake in his office informing him of what had happened to Ruby before telling them to leave. The headmaster could only stay silent as he furrowed his brows and frowned heavily. This was not supposed to happen, and yet one of his own students fell prey to JOKR's enemies, and all for one end of the bargain, to supposedly revive Summer Rose. He knew the girl's mother, in fact, she was one of the brightest during her days at Beacon Academy. But when she disappeared, even Ozpin was in the dark as to why she did. He took out a picture from his drawer and saw Team STRQ. He sighed as he stared at the picture. If anything had happened to Ruby now, it would all be his fault and be the latest victim in his battle with Salem. So now it's his duty to make sure this never happens again. And it starts now.

"Glynda,"

[_"Yes?"_]

"Contact Qrow. Tell him to abort his previous mission and have him come to Beacon immediately."

Elsewhere, Kurai and the Rose Alter were walking towards Vale, their visors glowing with malice.

"It involves Ruby."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**SR and KRD appeared, covered in soot.**

**SR: *coughing out smoke* Wowsers… **

**KRD: *cough* Man, my hair's messed up… T_T**

**SR: And mine still looks unchanged… *shakes off the soot* But in any case, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to find out what happens next.**

**GKC: Till then, roll clip!**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Aaron:**__ We're getting back our friend. No matter what._

_**Yang:**__ Ruby, please come back to us!_

_**Qrow: **__C'mon squirt, I know you're in there._

_**Orion:**__ I will… I will stand up again and again to save you!_

_**? ? ?: **__Do you desire my power?_

**Next Time: **Rose Alter! Azure Call Part 2

**? ? ?: **_**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! BEAR!**_

* * *

**SR: Till then, stay tuned for the next Henshin!**

**KRD: Ja nee!**

**GKC: Peace out, everybody!**


	14. Rose Alter! Azure Call! Part 2

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: Here's what you may have missed last time; Kurai has captured Ruby and brought her to Azrael, Ruby was offered the chance to see her mother again, and she accepted it thus being corrupted into the Rose Alter.**

**KRD: So everyone else tried to save her only to fail, as Orion was heavily injured and the rest are left to lick their wounds. Aaron is feeling useless and Yang is crying her heart out. Finally, the villains have won! The show's over! Onto the next story-**

**SR: BAKA MOU! *does Kamen Rider Bravo's dropkick!***

***WAPISH!***

**KRD: ITE! I was joking!**

**SR: Anyway… will our heroes save Ruby, or is this the end of their adventures? Let's HENSHIN to find out!**

**GKC: And a challenge to any readers who are artists! I want to see if you can draw Kamen Riders Kurenai, Shiro, and the soon-to-be Riders appearing!**

**SR: Is there a reward for like the best design for them?**

**GKC: Hm, well, best design gets to have it posted up as the cover for the story, their name plastered in the summary, and they can ask either of us any kind of favor to either improve the story or whatnot. Favors are limitless! Oh, and I'll throw in some money too. Ah! And I'll even do a personal story for them if they wish.**

**SR: That's a good offer.**

**KRD: If only there was someone who could help with drawing my RWBY OC's for an upcoming RWBY story I'm working on and my Kamen Rider Duelist armors for Kamen Rider GX… **

…

…

…**oops.**

**SR: …I could help.**

**GKC: While those two are discussing their own thing, all applicants can message my DeviantArt account, Leodin96. By dropping a note about this, you have signed up for the challenge. Take all the time you need and inform me when you are finished. I will judge who has done the best and will announce the winner in a random chapter.**

**Orion: Now let's go! I gotta save Ruby!**

**GKC: Hai, hai, lover boy. *Pats Orion on the head* Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, Kamen Rider or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**SR: Now all together!**

**GKC/SR/KRD: HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Rose Alter! Azure Call Part 2

* * *

Aaron was in his dorm, wallowing in his failure. The memories of this failure ring out in his mind.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_Ruby, with eyes of yellow filled with malice, cackled as blood crimson briars overtook her body. In her place, the vile Rose Alter was born from corruption in her soul._

_This Alter defeated him and his friends with ease, whilst critically wounding Orion._

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Aaron shouted, banging his fist again. He felt like he failed not only his friends, he failed his family. "Maybe Kurogasa had a point…" He muttered to himself. "Some leader I turned out to be…"

* * *

With Yang, she had trashed the training hall in anger, frustration, and sorrow. She showed no mercy as images of the Rose Alter and Kurai filled her thoughts. She kept pounding the robots to the point where her knuckles bled.

"RRRAAAAGH!" Yang screamed as she punched through the last robot, leaving a hole in the wall. She breathed heavily, before collapsing in sorrow, "R-Ruby…"

"Yang…" Kurogasa's voice said, making the brawler turn to the samurai.

"Leave me alone…" Yang's voice was barely a whisper.

Kurogasa didn't say anything as he approached her and knelt on one knee. He reached into his pocket to grab a roll of bandages. Without saying a word, he gently took her hands and slowly wrapped the bandages around her hand. Yang's eyes were covered by her bangs, but the continuous drops of tears kept hitting the floor.

"We're gonna get Ruby back…" Kurogasa finally said. "I promise…"

Yang glared at Kurogasa, "Promise… You think you can promise something like that?!"

"I can…" Kurogasa said as he kept wrapping the bandages on Yang's hands. "Because I never go back on them. If I did, I'd be less than scum off the face of Remnant."

"Don't make a girl a promise," Yang said coldly, "When you're not certain you can keep it."

"I _am_ certain," Kurogasa said, looking at Yang. "Because I've been there. That dark place of helplessness. When I couldn't do anything but wallow in my despair." He went silent for a bit as he thought of his next words. "When I was young, my so-called father Jacques abused his wife, my adopted mother… I tried to save her, but I failed. Her pleas, her begging for him to stop… I heard all of it through that locked door, that day… I made a promise to myself that I would never be weak again. When I'm strong enough, I'm gonna get my mom out of there. To this day, it's not happened yet. But I know one day I _will_ get her out of there."

Yang stared at Kurogasa in shock as he told his story.

"You can tell your sob story another time, you obnoxious brat." A voice cut in, surprising the duo as they turned in the direction of the voice to reveal Orpheus, who was glaring at his partner in disappointment. "Yang's right. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Orpheus, not now…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Yes, right now!" The musician enforced as he stormed over to Kurogasa and pushed him. "What the hell was your problem back there?!"

"I wasn't gonna sit around and do nothing!" Kurogasa snapped. "You think we _all_ wanted this!? It just happened!"

"And you thought belittling Aaron was a good way to do _something_! You think you're the only one who doesn't care what happened to our friends but how the hell do you think Aaron feels right now!?" Orpheus spat. "He is our leader and we're his responsibility! When one of us gets injured, that weighs on him. When he was powerless to do anything but watch Ruby turn into a monster, he tried to save her! When Orion got hurt, he made the call to have us retreat because if we didn't, Orion would be dead!"

"You think I don't know that!?" Kurogasa shouted. "I know what was at risk! We all did! But I'm not gonna sit around and have some Organization XIII reject have the upper hand while we're sitting on our ass twiddling our thumbs, wondering how we can save Ruby and by the time we figure it out, it's too late!"

"THEN STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR DAMN MOTHER AND GET YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT!"

*POW! POW! POW!*

Kurogasa punched Orpheus's face three-time before grabbing him and threw him to the wall, slamming his back against it. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" he said before his Aura spiked up dangerously and produced his Aura Driver.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! DRAGON!**

"HENSHIN!"

**TENGOKU EMPEROR! WHITE DRAGON!**

Once he transformed, he immediately drew out Ryuu Koutei before dual-wielding with his Kage Ryuujin and rushed towards Orpheus. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice cut in followed by an electric tune.

**BITE! CRIMSON FANG!**

A red blur strikes Shiro from behind, sending the dragon-themed Rider into the wall and forcing him out of his transformation. Orpheus and Yang stared at the interloper in surprise to reveal Kamen Rider Kurenai, who looked anything but happy.

"Is this what I have to deal with now? Fighting amongst allies?" Kurenai inquired as he deactivated his transformation.

"Aaron-" Orpheus began.

"Save it," Aaron cut him off. He leveled a glare at the musician then at the downed samurai. "You two are going to cut this bullshit out now. And I mean it. If you don't then I'll beat it out of you." He warned. "AM I CLEAR?"

Orpheus nodded, "Yeah…" He answered.

"Crystal…" Kurogasa muttered before getting on his feet and limped away.

"Kurogasa!" Aaron called out, stopping the boy in his tracks. "Tell the others that we're having a meeting." The samurai didn't say anything, before walking away again.

"A meeting?" Yang repeated. "For what?"

"To rescue Ruby, of course."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Oz. You're telling me that my sweet innocent niece got kidnapped and turned into some zombie reaper by a hooded thug… because he wants to?" A man asked. He has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. He pulled out a flask and began to take a swig from it.

"Yes, that's what the report said," Ozpin said with a sigh. The man kept drinking from his flask, seemingly ignoring him, "Qrow… I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't serious."

"When have you ever called me in when it's not serious?" Qrow said, a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"A valid point," Ozpin said. "But before you do, I figured you'd knock some sense into those kids. Give them their share of humble pie as it were." He said, showing them Team JOKR, Orion being shown as injured at the moment. "You could use that Semblance of yours that's been leaking out."

"... I see you're still as mischievous as ever." Qrow said with a sweatdrop.

LINE BREAK

Rose Alter was holding a bunch of Cell Medals as it inserted them into countless White Fang Grunts. Kurai was nearby, giggling like mad.

"Marvelous~!" Kurai giggles with glee as she watched many Yummies being born, "With this many Yummies, my Master's plan will come to fruition! And with the Alter dealing with those Riders, nothing will stop us!"

Kurai laughed as Azrael walked up to Kurai, holding a mysterious weapon covered in orange cloth.

"Kurai, I have something for you," Azrael said. Kurai turned to see Azrael holding out the weapon. Kurai took it and then unwrapped the weapon, gasping in surprise at what it was. It was a grey falchion, with three slots for Medals.

"Master, this is-"

"Yours," Azrael said, taking the Greeed by surprise. She held the blade and tested it out with a few slashes. Kurai smiled as she did a few more experienced moves. When she was done, she knelt in front of Azrael.

"Thank you, my master," Kurai said with a smile, "I will put this blade to good use."

Azrael then turned to the small army of Yummies. "And now… onto Phase 2. You and the Alter shall head into Vale, and cause as much chaos as possible."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Itetete…"

"Hold still." Weiss huffed while she placed the medicine onto Kurogasa's injuries.

"Sorry…" Kurogasa muttered as the two were silent for a while. "I messed up, didn't I…" He sighed.

"Big-time," The heiress stated.

"Understatement of the century…" Kurogasa sighed again. "Dammit…" He cursed under his breath.

"You're going to apologize to Aaron. Got it?" Weiss said with a tone of finality.

"Yes, ma'am…" Kurogasa muttered.

"After that, you are going to apologize to Orpheus for hitting him and trying to kill him," Weiss stated.

"Yes, ma'am…" He repeated.

"Then we're going to go to this meeting and we're to plan on how to rescue Ruby."

"…Yes, ma'am."

The two shared an awkward silence.

"And you're gonna buy me a super special pastry from the bakery in town," Weiss said.

"Yes, ma- mwha?" Kurogasa had his tongue twisted making gibberish out of his mouth, making Weiss giggle. "O-Oi, zurui! You did that on purpose!" He cried out.

"Too late! You have to buy me that pastry now." Weiss said while giggling. "C'mon, how else am I supposed to get you out of your stupor?"

"I… huh?"

"You've been acting like a grouch ever since we came back. I've known you for a long time, Kuro. I know how you are."

"Puku~" Kurogasa puffed his cheeks in annoyance having comical soulless eyes.

That made Weiss laugh, so hard, she was holding her stomach. "See? I knew you would make that face. The face that always makes me laugh." Weiss said while wiping away a tear from laughing too hard.

"Meanie…"

"You know you love me," She teased.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Later at the meeting, Teams JOKR, JNPR, WBY, and Qrow were all meeting together.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang looked surprised.

"Hey, firecracker…" Qrow waved to her niece.

"We're fucked…" Orpheus muttered, knowing exactly why he's here specifically.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" Orpheus was bonked on the head by Aaron.

"Language," The crimson-eyed leader chastised.

"That's not the point." He hissed. "He's here to make humble pie out of us with his bad luck…"

"I'm also here to help my niece, genius," Qrow said to the two, much to their surprise.

"Ack! He heard us!" Aaron and Orpheus said in unison.

"I'm standing next to you two, whaddya expect?" Qrow said. "But you _are_ right, you Team JOKR… are-"

"Er-hem!" Ozpin cleared his throat intentionally. "Please keep it family-friendly."

"What? I was gonna say they're a bunch of real-life jokers." Qrow raised an eyebrow. "A buncha clowns."

"That's totally not what you're thinking…" Kurogasa muttered, before looking to Yang. "You sure the bad puns didn't come from _him_?"

Yang chuckled nervously, as Qrow eyed him.

"I'll shut up now…" Kurogasa mumbled.

"So what's the plan for getting my niece back, and then pummeling the man responsible?" Qrow asked the group. The Riders noticed that Qrow might have sounded like… well, Qrow, but he really did care for his nieces.

"Well, that's the thing. We don't have one yet." Jaune said. "Cause… well, we didn't expect that kind of thing."

Qrow looks at them with a blank expression.

"Well, what were we supposed to do?!" Nora exclaimed.

"These kids are hopeless…" Qrow sighed, looking at Ozpin in disappointment.

"NOT EVERYONE!"

Everyone turned to see Orion, struggling to use a crutch to walk over to them.

"Orion, you should be in bed!" Yang said running over to him.

"Not until we save our friend." Orion replied, "I have a plan."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Kurai hummed happily as she and her army of Yummies approached the town. Civilians ran as police barricaded the road. They trembled in fear as they saw monsters similar to the Grimm, coming towards them in waves.

"LADIES~~~ AND GENTLEMEN!" Kurai shouted, gaining the attention of the people, "It's time for you miserable humans and Faunus… to go EXTINCT!"

With a snap from the Greeed's fingers, the Yummies charged at the people.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Hey Aaron, Orpheus, you got a minute?" Kurogasa asked, getting the attention of the two. "Um… I just wanna say sorry… about everything." He looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

The two teens glanced at one another before focusing back at Kurogasa, "Water under the bridge." They replied in unison.

Kurogasa looked back at them in surprise. "That's it!?"

"That's it." Aaron got out.

"I- you know what, never mind. I'll take it." Kurogasa deflated. There was no use arguing at this point.

"Though the next time, either of you starts a fight… I'll knock both of you out myself." Aaron warned his teammates. The two flinched and began sweating bullets.

"Yes, sir…" Kurogasa muttered. "And on that note, I gotta apologize to Yang… man, I'm such a terrible person…" He sighed, turning to leave.

"Well, you are an angsty teenager." Aaron pointed out.

"Urusai!" He shouted as he kept walking, not looking back.

"Man, and here I thought him getting together with Weiss would loosen him up," Orpheus said.

"Nah, he'll loosen up once he gets laid." Aaron snickered.

Kurogasa kept walking and before long, he saw Yang in the distance. He was hesitant at first, wondering what he should tell her? Cause at this point, trying to convey those words, even if they were honest would probably backfire. "Um… Yang?"

The buxom brawler glanced back, noticing the young samurai, "What is it?"

"Um… I…" Kurogasa trailed off, as he felt nervous. But then he did the only thing he knows how. And that was getting on his knees and bowing deeply with his hands out. "I'M SORRY!"

"Huh?" Yang looked surprised.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for acting the way I did towards you! I just didn't want you to lose hope when Ruby got taken! And yet I made it worse! And for that, I'm sorry!" Kurogasa apologized. He didn't say anything else as he kept his head down.

"Oh…" Yang said while blinking a few times. "Eh, it's cool." She shrugged.

Kurogasa looked back up at Yang in surprise. "Wh… what?"

"What? You were only trying to make me feel better. There's nothing wrong with that. Problem is, promises don't get results. I want to save my little sis but… sometimes life isn't like that." Yang answered. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd get yourself killed if you went out on your own and I would never hear the end of it from Weiss."

"I…" Kurogasa got out before kneeling back up, as he looked down. "Okay, point taken…"

Yang smiled as he patted him on the shoulder, "Come on, we got a plan to make."

Kurogasa smiled as the two were about to go back inside when suddenly they heard sirens and smoke in the distance. They both received an alert on their scrolls with a message from Ozpin. "Trouble!" Yang said with her eyes narrowed. Kurogasa nodded and the two ran inside.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Many bullheads containing teachers and students alike were heading to Vale. From ahead, those that were looking outside could spot smokestacks in the distance.

"Damn," Aaron cursed as he glanced back at the rest of Team JOKR. "The city is being attacked by Yummies. Those people down there plus the law enforcement won't be able to last long."

"And with the number of negative emotions rising…" Orpheus said with a grim look.

"...we'll be expecting Grimm as well." Orion finished.

In the distance, they could see lightning bolts and waves of energy slicing through buildings. They could also see some of the Yummies grabbing people and placing Cell Medals into their heads, spawning new Yummies.

"Alright, that's it. We're dropping down there now!" Aaron stated. He gave a signal to the pilot to open the side doors. The pilot nodded and followed the order, giving the team a clear view of the devastation below.

"Gah, I hate the landing strategy!" Kurogasa cried out as he jumped off the bullhead. Taking out the Wind Dust Crystal, he inserted it on the bottom of the hilt of his Kage Ryuujin. Wind surrounded the blade before he thrust forward, creating a controlled tornado to slow down his descent.

Orpheus rolled his eyes before he flipped forward out of the bullhead, taking out his lyre as he pulled a few strings to summon several ice slides that he used to ride down to the ground.

"Oh yeah! It's game time, baby!" Orion exclaimed in an excited manner as he jumped out of the airship and dived towards the ground. Spotting an unsuspecting Yummy, Orion moved his body until he was feet-first and slams down onto the monster, crushing it beneath his boots.

Aaron shook his head in amusement before he simply drops back out after giving the pilot a salute. As he falls to the streets below, Blood Moon activates into its gun form, which Aaron used to slow his descent before reverting them back into their gauntlet form then he punched the ground with enough force to send out a shockwave while striking a superhero pose. He looked at the Yummies with a predatory smirk and simply said, "Showtime."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Kurai was on a pile of police cars that were turned into her makeshift throne as the Taka Medal gave her perfect sight of the entire battle. Leaning against the pile was the Rose Alter, who was collecting weapons from her defeated foes.

"Master truly has thought of everything!" Kurai said with wicked glee. "With you dealing with the Huntsmen they keep sending, we shall control all of Vale by today's end!"

Her attention turned to a Faunus family that her Yummies captured. "Hmm, should we start with the big ones or should we begin with the little ones?"

"Leave them alone!" A voice shouted as Gambol Shroud came flying, striking the Yummies that captured the family, causing them to bleed Cell Medals. Meanwhile, the Faunus family managed to get away from the impending conflict.

"I was wondering how to draw you out from the shadows," Kurai said turning to see Blake on her own, "I'm surprised that you left your friends to try and deal with me personally."

"You almost blinded my friend," Blake said with a hint of anger, "I'm simply returning the favor."

Rose Alter and the Yummies surrounded her, "Back away!" The creatures halted at Kurai's command, "I shall deal with this nuisance myself."

She grabbed her sword and leaped into the air before landing in front of Blake.

"Are you prepared to die, ninja?"

"HYAAAAAAAH!"

Blake used her Shadow semblance to blur away only for Kurai to see Yang going full force and-

*POW!*

-punched Kurai right in the kisser. But to the blonde boxer's shock, the Greeed only skidded back two feet.

"Is that all?" Kurai said with a smile. The Greeed grabs Yang by the arm, which then sends electricity through her entire body. Kurai then tossed Yang aside and charged towards Blake and drew her sword. Blake ducked under a swing as the two got into an intense sword fight, whilst Yang staggered to get back up.

"Hold on Blake I'm-?!" Yang said, before dodging a swing from Rose Alter. "Ruby…"

Rose Alter hissed at her before twirling her scythe and slashing at her sister, forcing Yang to go on the defensive against the corrupted reaper. Yang began to recognize some of Ruby's movements from all the times they trained together. This gave her a tiny bit of hope that Ruby is still somewhere inside the monster. The two began a dance of fists and blades, but Yang was losing ground.

"Ruby, snap out of it! It's me, Yang!"

The Alter said nothing as it kept swinging, parts of Yang's clothing getting cut in the process.

Back with Blake, she was dodging Kurai's attacks as she tried to do some damage to her from behind. However, the bullets were just bouncing off the Greeed's skin thanks to her Core Medals and extra Cell Medals making her stronger than ever.

"Now this feels like a Cat and Mouse game," Kurai said with a hiss. The two entered an intense game of slashing and dodging as Blake had the agility whilst Kurai had the power.

Blake tried to get at her from behind but Kurai had begun to figure out Blake's strategy and slashed at her. It turned out to be an illusion as Kurai smirked sensing the ninja behind her. Blake yelled as she slashed Kurai as she fell to the ground, seemingly for the count.

Blake sighed in relief that she actually won, and turned to back up Yang. However, Kurai smirked as a pair of mantis claws came out of her knuckles as she went to slash Blake. A bit of fabric flew into the air as Blake rolled away.

"Well now…" Kurai said with surprise, "That's interesting."

Blake was confused until her eyes widened to see her bow in the monster's claws.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Yang was sent rolling, a few gashes and torn clothing adorned her body. She struggled to get up as the Alter walked towards her. Yang tried to punch the Alter, but it moved to the side and gripped her by her golden mane of hair.

"Hey! Hands off the hair!" The brawler yelled, her eyes shimmering from lilac to red as she punched Rose Alter directly in the stomach. The Rose Alter growled and slashed Yang across her right arm and left thigh. Yang staggered back as the attack went right through her Aura.

"Come on Ruby, I know you're in there!" Yang said, "You gotta fight it!"

The Rose Alter said nothing as her grip on the scythe tensed a little bit. She released another ear-splitting screech and used her super-speed to hit Yang multiple times, scratching the girl's clothes and skin.

"Arrrrrrgh!"

"Yang!" Orion shouted as he came onto the scene before rushing towards Rose Alter. "Stop hurting your sister, Ruby!" He shouted, before clashing his weapon with hers.

Yang fell to the ground, holding her injuries before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done enough, firecracker," Qrow told his niece. "Let us take care of it." He then walked towards the corrupted reaper. "Hey, squirt. Why don't you cut the nonsense already, will ya?"

The Alter froze, seeing Qrow as Orion knocked the corrupted Reaper's scythe away from her. The Alter prepared to screech, but Orion quickly wrapped his arms around her neck to keep her from doing that.

"Not happening, Ruby!" Orion declared as he tightened his hold around the Alter's windpipe. "C'mon, you gotta change back…! This isn't you!" He gritted his teeth, struggling all the while. "Hey Qrow, could use the help now!"

Qrow nods and grabs ahold as well, "Come on, squirt! This isn't you! You need to wake up!"

Rose Alter slammed her head into Orion's face, nearly breaking his nose. This broke the elder Arc boy's concentration and gave the monster the opportunity to grab him by the collar of his armor then threw him right at Qrow. Qrow grabs him and then jumps back to avoid an axe kick from the Alter.

"This isn't working," Qrow commented.

"There's gotta be something we could do!" Orion growled. They tried almost everything Ruby likes, yet nothing worked.

Qrow grimaced, "I hate to say it but we might have to knock her out. Just our luck it's gotta be the hard way." Qrow muttered.

"You mean your luck, right?" Orion pointed out.

"Don't get smart with me," Qrow grimaced before rushing in towards his corrupted niece. He ducked under a swipe and blocked another with his sword. He then switched his sword to scythe mode and swung hard, but Rose Alter blocked it with her own, putting them in a deadlock. "C'mon, squirt! I know you're in there!"

Yang slowly got up, when she saw a familiar black blur hit the ground next to her. It was Blake, but her outfit was torn and her bow was surprisingly back on her head.

"Blake!" Yang cried out with worry as she went to her partner's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I underestimated that reptile monster." The cat Faunus-in-hiding replied.

"Kuso, it's endless!" Kurogasa shouted as he slashed another Yummy with his Kage Ryuujin. He and Aaron were surrounded by Yummies.

"No choice then," Aaron said after he punched another Yummy in the face. "It's time to transform!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Kurogasa said, as his Aura glowed around him and produced the Sengoku Driver. However, instead of producing the Banana Lockseed, he instead took out a Lockseed that had a watermelon and unlocked it.

**SUIKA!**

At that point, a large zipper portal opened up from above and a gigantic metallic watermelon came floating down.

"WHOAAA! THAT'S A HUGE WATERMELON!" Nora gawked. She then drooled thinking about how to eat it while Ren facepalmed.

"Nora, please focus on the fight," Ren told his childhood friend. "Plus, it's made of metal."

Kurogasa then locked the Lockseed into place.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON! **

The giant fruit landed on Kurogasa, taking the two by surprise.

"He got squished!" Nora exclaimed in shock.

That's when the metal watermelon started spinning around the two of them.

**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**

**YOROI MODE!**

The Watermelon shifted and opened to become a giant armor. He took on the form of a small Gundam. His shoulder pauldrons, chest armor, and the armor covering his upper thighs were watermelon colored, red arm armor, and black armored legs. Then in his hand was the Suika Sojinto, a double-bladed sword.

"Big watermelon became a big samurai!" Nora added in surprise. The giant armor began to cleave the armies in droves, using its double-bladed sword as well as finger machine guns.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW RAMBO!?" Kuorgasa shouted in a bit of a craze. Orpheus sweatdropped, watching Kurogasa in action. He chalked it up to Kurogasa needing to let off some steam after the mess-ups he did.

He rolled his eyes as he summoned a neon green and pink driver called the Gamer Driver. In his hand was a big black and purple game cartridge called a Gashat. This one was larger, however, because it had a button with the Rider on it. On the side was a black Chibi game character piloting a similar looking mech suit, with the title "God Maximum Mighty X" on it. Orpheus pushed a button on it, and it came to life with a light that pixelated the area.

**GOD MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!**

"Grade Billion… Henshin!" Orpheus said as he held up the cartridge, then opened his eyes to reveal them glowing purple. He then inserted the device into his belt slot.

**MAXIMUM GASHATTO!**

"WATASHI GA… KAMI DA~~~!" Orpheus shouted as he opened the pink part of his belt.

**GACCHAN! LEVEL MAX!**

A character roster spun around Orpheus as he selected a black Chibi figure. The figure transformed him into a black and purple gamer themed Rider with red eyes as a giant face appeared above him.

**SAIJOKYUU NO KAMI NO SAINOU! KUROTO DAN! KUROTO DAN! SAIJOKYUU NO KAMI NO SAINOU! KUROTO DAN! KUROTO DAN! **

Orpheus pushed the button on the cartridge before jumping up and into the giant face's mouth before it closed up.

**GOD MAXIMUM X~!**

The Face then let out spring-like arms and legs, whilst the top let Orpheus's head out. This was Kamen Rider Gemn in his Grade Billion form. Gemn laughed like a mad man as he jumped around, pounding countless Yummies into piles of Cell Medals.

Aaron shook his head at his teammates then focused his own Aura to summon the ZECT Rider Belt. He raised his hand into the air as a portal opened and out flew a red mechanical Kabuto beetle. It flew in and circled around Aaron, before he caught it by the belly, holding it parallel to his face. "Henshin." He said, before sliding the mechanical beetle into the belt.

**HENSHIN!**

Suddenly hexagon panels formed from the belt and it kept spreading out all over his body until he was encased in armor. The body was concealed in a black bodysuit, but the rest of it was concealed in heavy steel armor. The torso was thick and blocky with a high collar and the only color is around the collarbone area. The shoulder plating is rounded with silver steel and red on the undersides. Black disks reside near the joints, and the left one sported a red rhino beetle insignia for its makers, ZECT. The arms are layered with circular metal segments protecting the arms, and the helmet was also a piece of thick silver steel complete with a round blue visor and a crest of horns on the forehead.

Aaron then flipped the horn slightly and there was the sound of a charging noise as blue electricity crackled in their armor. The segmented armor on his arms spread out, letting out steam, before the bulky armor on their torso, shoulders, and head did the same thing.

"Cast Off!" He said, flipping the horn to the other side letting the gold part of the horn that's under, show and the back slid open.

**CAST OFF!**

Suddenly, the pieces of armor went flying off in little parts, hitting a few Yummies in the process.

**CHANGE: BEETLE!**

The armor is noticeably smaller than the Masked Form, and it appears much more maneuverable. The arms were free of the metal plating, minimally protected only by single sheets of steel running along their arms. The shoulder pads were red with silver trim, fitting the curve of their real shoulders, appearing lightweight with an easy fit. The torso armor was completely crimson and looked thicker than the rest, but still light. The chest plate even looked like the back of a beetle's shell, covering their abdomen. The helmet was also red, and a horn appendage looking like a Japanese rhino beetle's horn rose up from their chest armor and locked in place in the middle, bisecting the visor, giving the appearance of two large blue eyes instead of the single visor. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto, who held up his weapon as he got ready to charge. "Clock Up!" Kabuto said as he pushed the side of his belt, before becoming a red blur.

**CLOCK UP!**

Just like Caucasus from a few chapters back, Kabuto was moving fast across the field where time slowed down to a crawl. When he was done, he left the Clock Up dimension and stood ahead of several Yummies with his Kabuto Kunai-Gun in his left hand while he raised his right hand heavenward.

**CLOCK OVER!**

The Yummies then began to double over in pain before exploding into Cell Medals that rained down.

"Ore-wa ten no michi o iki, subete o tsukasadoru.*1" Kabuto said in Japanese.

"Cleaning this up is gonna be a pain…" Baron commented.

"Clean up will be nothing next to the repair costs." Kabuto pointed out.

"Look alive, the next wave is incoming!" Gemn said as the three saw countless more Yummies awaited them.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Yang and Blake were going toe-to-toe with Kurai, who had many new tricks thanks to the Core Medals she possessed. It also didn't help that Kurai's sword was also powerful enough to send out waves of energy.

"Hahaha~! This is just so much fun!" Kurai said swinging her blade, "A wonderful battle as Vale will soon fall!"

"We won't let that happen!" Yang said, determined.

"I'm sure you believe that," Kurai remarked, "But how can you hope to save this city if you can't even save your own friends?!"

That made the two flinched, knowing she's talking about Ruby who was no doubt making short work of her friends. They began to wonder if they can actually save Ruby, before shaking off those doubts.

"We will save our friends," Blake said with determination.

"And put an end to you for good!" Yang added, punching her fists together.

Kurai giggled as she sent out the Taka, Tora, and Zou Medals before inserting them into her sword. The blade then came to life with red, yellow, and grey energy that began to move outward, extending the blade which shocked Yang and Blake.

"That doesn't look good…" Yang commented.

"I think you're right, Yang," Blake said as she got ready for anything.

"Taste my everlasting desire!"Kurai said, laughing maniacally whilst her eyes glowed brightly, **"SAN KEMONO KIRI!***2**"**

She swung her blade in an X arc fashion, sending an x shaped wave of energy that was cutting everything in its path. Blake tackled Yang out of the way, as the blast cut multiple things before hitting a statue close to Kabuto and then flying into a nearby building. Kabuto stares in surprise as a lot of stuff was sliced, showing the interior to be red hot. The Riders did a double-take to make sure they weren't hallucinating what they just witnessed.

The cartoon eyes on Gemn's armor were replaced by soulless white, surprising anime eyes.

Baron momentarily dropped his weapon in shock.

Kabuto looked ready to lose his mind. They all recognize this attack, for it was a darker version of OOO's own Triple Scanning Charge attack!

Kurai laughed maniacally, "What power! This is truly a gift from my master! Now you face the true power of Core energy!"

"Oh boy, we're screwed…" Yang said, brushing herself off.

"We're not giving up!" Orion growled as he held up his Lunar Divide. "We're gonna keep fighting until we save Ruby!"

"Then come, Heroes!" Kurai said as the Alter stood by her side, "Come and face your inevitable destruction!"

The Riders charged at Kurai and the Alter as it became a heated 2-on-4 clash! Blades clashed against blades, fists were blocked and countered by other fists, as both sides showed no signs of backing down. Orion and Aaron faced down the Alter whilst Kurai was holding her own against the two giants.

"Okay, Ruby! This is the last time we'll tell you to snap out of it!" Orion said. The Rose Alter merely cackled as she got ready to attack. The two clashed once again, as the monster and Kabuto fought at high speeds.

"Well damn, I can't see a thing," Qrow said. "Nothing but blurs."

Orion clenched his fists, still not getting why Ruby hasn't been able to hear them. He wanted to find a way to get through to her, right to… "Her soul…" Orion said in realization.

"Huh?"

"We have to reach into her soul! That's how we can get her to snap out of it!"

"And how exactly are you gonna do that genius?"

"I'm gonna do this!" Orion said as he put down his Lunar Divide and his Aura glowed before materializing the Mega Uloder. Not wasting any time, he took the Necrom Eyecon and pressed the button.

**STANDBY**

He then inserted it into the Mega Uloder and flipped it upward. A black and neon green ghostly parka flew out and around.

**YES, SIR!**

**LOADING!**

"Henshin!" He said, before pressing the top button making a droplet splash on the Driver.

**TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA URODO!**

Energy covered Orion as he was now in white armor with many markings. Adding to it is the parka, which flew onto him and revealed his mask.

**CRUSH THE INVADER!**

This is the ghostly Rider Necrom, as he began to float like a ghost. He then turned to Rose Alter, as Kabuto was holding the monster.

"Hurry," Kabuto yelled, "I can't hold her forever!"

"I'M GOING IN!" Necrom shouted before rushing towards Ruby, going in spirit mode. "RUBYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he shouted before his soul went inside her body.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Inside, Necrom saw that he was now in an ocean of darkness. Some of the darkness was acting like a web, holding a crimson Aura Sphere in the middle.

"Is that… An Aura Sphere?" Necrom said in surprise. He then peered closer to see Ruby locked inside of it, albeit unconscious. "Ruby!" He exclaimed, flying over to her. "Ruby, wake up! You gotta wake up!" He shouted, banging on the Aura Sphere. Suddenly a large briar smacked him away, as the web began to morph into a giant rose. He got ready to fight when he began to hear Ruby's voice everywhere.

"Where's my mom?"

"Why didn't you come back, mom?!"

"Am I living up to her legacy?"

"Please come back!"

They echoed and repeated across the walls, as the briars and vines lunged at Necrom. Some of the roses began to bloom sharp jaws that tried to take a bite out of him.

"Gh! Not today, you overgrown weed!" Necrom said as he pushed the button and pressed the button to cause a drop to hit the Eyecon.

**DESTROY!**

**DAI TENGAN: NECROM! OMEGA URODO!**

Necrom held his hands out, Dragon Ball Z style, as energy began to form in his hands. He sent out the energy as a large orb, but the briars blocked his attack and then smacked it back to him alongside multiple attacks. He could feel the attacks chipping away his Aura, as he tried to dodge all the attacks.

"Dammit, no! I'm not letting it end like this!" Orion growled as he tried to fend off the briars. "Ruby! You need to wake up! I can't do anything without you!" He shouted as the briars now latched onto him. "Ruby! RUBY!" He yelled again as the briars covered him. "RUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_**"Do you desire my power?"**_

Orion was taken by surprise as his Aura began to take shape.

Light seeped through the cracks of the briars before they broke apart. Orion was taken out of his Necrom persona and his Aura floated in front of him, molding and shaping itself into a blue bear with white markings.

"Are you… The manifestation of my Soul?" Orion asked in awe.

_**"I am. Your desire to save whom you care for has awakened me." **_The bear said. _**"Those that seek to destroy have done an injustice to you, have they not?"**_

"Yeah. They corrupted Ruby's soul in the worst way possible."

_**"And how do you plan on resolving this crisis?"**_

"I…" Orion got out, but he trailed off.

_**"I sense hesitation."**_ The bear said. _**"You have awakened me for a reason. You wish to save this girl, do you not?"**_

"Of course I do!"

_**"Then tell me how you will do so!"**_

"I…" Orion stuttered, "I don't know…"

"_**Do you doubt yourself? You do know how to save her!"**_

"B-but how?!"

_**"If you wish, I shall grant you the power to break through this crisis. But be forewarned, while power I shall grant, it is not for the weak of heart. Doing so will bring dire consequences. Are you prepared for that?"**_

"Yes! I'm prepared to save Ruby!" Orion said with determination. "Ruby doesn't deserve this fate! I will do whatever it takes to save her!"

The Bear nodded as he stood on two legs, _**"Very well! The Wolf gives strength, the Dragon gives resolve, therefore my gift shall be the Power of Wisdom! The wisdom that will enlighten you to the truth!"**_ The blue Bear lunged at Orion, who stood resolute. _**"Now, awaken to your power!"**_

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The Alter threw Kabuto aside, canceling the transformation. The monster readied her scythe to cleave him in two but the blade stopped, inches from his face. Rose Alter began to grip her chest in pain as an azure light glowed from it. Orion was seen flying out as he landed on his feet, glaring at Rose Alter with a smile.

"Did it work?!" Aaron asked, rubbing his head.

"Not quite but I know how to save Ruby!" Orion declared with his smile still present. "And I'm gonna do it… Plus Ultra!"

His Aura spiked and took the form of a large blue bear with white markings. A light glowed around his waist and revealed it to be an Aura Driver but the buckle resembled a bear's head shaded an azure blue with dimmed eyes. His belt strap also had golden crescent arcs running along the black strap.

**AURA DRIVER!**

He held up a blue sphere with a black image of a bear in it then opened the 'mouth' of his driver as a heavy metal tune played.

Orion held up his Aura Sphere with two fingers and said, "Henshin!" He then tossed the sphere into the air and allowed it to fall perfectly into the jaws of his Driver then closed it as the eyes of the bear shone with an emerald light.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! BEAR!**

His aura came to life as the blue bear smacked away nearby enemies before waddling over to Orion and gave him a big bear hug. Then came a bright blue light that engulfed Orion, with little lights acting like stars in a night sky. Once the light dimmed, it revealed a new warrior in Orion's place.

He was clad in a full black bodysuit with dark blue lines along the arms, legs, and torso. He had an azure blue chest plate that was a bit bulkier than his body with a blonde furred collar, azure-white shoulder guards with claw marks, dark blue and gold forearm gauntlets with bulky armor in the shape of bear claws, bulky dark blue and gold greaves, and azure and white boots with gold claws on the toes. He wore a black helmet with a blue 'mask' that resembled the head of a bear with a V-shaped green visor and a gold mouthplate that resembled the grill visor on a medieval knight's helmet.

**TOMERARENAI WARRIOR! AZURE BEAR!**

The new Rider popped his neck then slammed his fists together in a show of strength, "Gankona hīrō ga… sanjou!*³" He declared in Japanese.

The Rose Alter screeched as she charged at the new Rider. He smirked as he grabbed the monster's scythe, pushing him back only a little bit before he slammed his elbow into the shaft, breaking it in two. The Alter and Orion's friends were taken by surprise at his newfound strength. The Rider then began wailing on Alter, pushing it back with shockwaves from each and every blow he dealt.

"Whoa! He's hitting her with enough force to shatter buildings!" Kurogasa exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow…" Aaron said surprised.

The Rose Alter snarled and tried to use her speed to knock down the Rider. However, the blue warrior took each of her hits and still remained standing on his feet. It was as if nothing could harm the man. Eventually, the Alter tried to go for his face with a punch but the Rider quickly caught her attack with one hand. Rose Alter tried to escape but her opponent's grip was strong, nearly crushing the bones just from squeezing it too much.

"Ruby, if you're in there, I apologize for what's about to happen next." The Rider apologized before he lifted up the bear's head on his Driver then had its jaws chomp down on the Aura Sphere within.

**BITE!**

Orion reared his right arm back as blue energy gathered in his fist, the bear claws on his gauntlet transforming into energy projections before he unleashed all of it in a single punch to Rose Alter's chest with a war cry.

**URSINE CLAW!**

Rose Alter released a pain-influenced cry as the force from the Rider Punch elicits an explosion that sent her to the ground. With the monster weakened and injured, her chest began to glow before it produced a single red sphere with an image of a rose within. The Aura Sphere releases a small holy-based light that seemed to vaporize the monstrous transformation of the Alter, revealing a normal yet unconscious Ruby Rose.

The blue Rider swiped the Aura Sphere into his hand and looked at it, "Extraction completed."

"Damn, we couldn't have predicted this!" Kurai cursed before jumping high onto a building then jumping again to sprout wings to fly off, "All forces retreat!"

The nearby Yummies fled in a panic, "You will regret this, Kamen Riders~!" Kurai shouted as she flew off. The Riders breathed a sigh of relief as they canceled their transformations.

"Well, that was a pain in the ass," Aaron remarked before he glanced at his partner, "So, Orion, care to explain?"

"It's a long story…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael was really displeased, no worse than that, he was furious. He had been given a report that not only did his perfect creation get purified, but one of the Rider's gained a new power to perform such a task. He sighed as he shook his head from his angry thoughts and turned to the figure that he's venting his frustration on. That exact figure was Kurai, pinned up on a cross and covered in injuries. His hands crackled with dark power, as he walked towards the Greeed.

"You… have failed me for the last time…" Azrael growled darkly.

"No… please, spare me, Master…" Kurai begged.

"**SPARE YOU!?**" Azrael shouted. "Time after time, you fail to meet my expectations! Were all those times you succeeded nothing but flukes?!"

"N-No!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU STILL FAIL ME!?" Azrael shouted.

"It's those Riders! They always find a way to beat us!"

"FOOL!" Azrael snapped. "It doesn't matter, at the end of the day, they are still fallible beings! Limited by their ideals and hypocrisy!" Azrael held up one of his hands to summon an energy whip. "I don't want to see your sorry face in my sight again. After your punishment, you are of no use to me."

Kurai's eyes widened in horror, before the sounds of whip cracking and screaming echoed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**3 Days Later…**

* * *

"Uwhoooa…"

"Easy squirt. I gotcha." Qrow said as he was helping Ruby with her physical therapy, slowly walking while the others looked on.

"We cut it really close this time…" Kurogasa sighed with arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm just glad she's safe." Yang sighed happily.

Aaron smiled, seeing Ruby safe and everything was ok. He then turned to Orion, "And not only that, we found out how to stop an Alter." Aaron agreed.

"To think it was our new Drivers," Kurogasa added.

Orion walked up to Qrow and Ruby, helping them with the physical therapy.

"And what do we do with this?" Blake asked, showing the Aura Sphere that was inside Ruby.

"Orion should keep it," Jaune suggested. "After all, he _did_ save Ruby and he is her boyfriend."

"Besides that." Weiss rolled her eyes. "You might have to look into this one, Aaron."

"Well, it certainly gives me the chance to study them. Ruby's will just have to be my guinea pig." The crimson-eyed fighter stated.

"No," They all stared at him with a deadpan.

"Relax, I was just kidding."

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" They all said, complete with the sound effect.

"Wait, I just realized something…" Yang said with a brief look of shock on her face.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby never told our uncle or dad that she has a boyfriend!" The buxom blonde whispered with a look of panic on her face. "If they find out then they'll-"

"YOU HAVE A WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Too late," Blake said with a deadpan.

Jaune glanced at Orion with a dry look, "You should probably run."

The elder Arc twin gulped in fear, "Good idea!" He whimpered before he fled for his life. As he ran, an angry Qrow ran after him, swinging his weapon in scythe mode.

"GET BACK HERE AND LET ME CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!"

"NOOOOO! I NEED THEM!" Orion wailed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Orpheus was out in Vale, watching the people repair the damage done to their kingdom. Even though there was so much chaos, the citizens were able to fix much of the city. Unfortunately, there were still looks of fear and apprehension in their eyes. The musician could understand how they were feeling since they had enough trouble with the Grimm. Now they had to contend with monsters that were from another world and they hardly had the means to fight them off.

He gave a sigh as he looked to the skies, watching as they turned grey and before long, it started to rain. "Wonderful…" He muttered before pulling out an umbrella to keep himself dry.

He walked down the city streets, surveying more of what damage the Yummies had done. But then something caught the corner of his eye after hearing the rattling of trash cans. He looked to his left and in an alleyway, Orpheus saw Koa, all battered and bruised in the alley, unconscious. He went towards her to help her, but his eyes widened in shock as he saw bleeding from her wounds was not blood, but Cell Medals.

"…Koa?"

* * *

**SR: And that's the chapter! And it seems that Orpheus has discovered a secret. Will he tell the others or will he keep this to himself?**

**KRD: Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball-**

***WAPISH!***

**KRD: ITE~!**

**GKC: What did I tell you about using that!? *Holding his giant mallet***

**SR: Z!**

***WAPISH***

**SR: Ow!**

**KRD: Roll the clip! Now...**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Kurogasa:**__ Battle of the Bands?_

_**Koa: **__Why do you torment me like this?!_

_**Aaron: **__I got it! We're making Team RWBY the Kamen Rider Girls and we're sure to win!_

_**Ruby:**__ Um… what language is this?_

_**Kurogasa: **__Hm, hm, hm. Let Kurogasa-sensei teach you everything about Japanese!_

_**Orpheus:**__ He's gone mad with power…_

**Next Time:** Beacon's Battle of the Bands!

_**Momotaros:**__ This is our time to shine! O-re… Futatabi sanjou!_

* * *

**GKC: Ah, sokka! I just realized that nobody knows the name of Orion's Rider form!**

**SR: What a blunder!**

**GKC: But I shall announce his name! He is called Kamen Rider Azul!**

**KRD: I think Kamen Rider Azure is better.**

**GKC: Urusei! I like Azul better! Y'know what, let's let the fans decide his name. What do you think folks? Azure or Azul? Leave your vote after you do your review. In the meantime, let's explain his stats. Orion's Rider Form is definitely stronger than Kurenai and Shiro. His punching and kicking power are twice as strong as the other two Aura Riders and his defensive power is nigh off-the-charts. Unfortunately, he also possesses reduced speed, meaning he's slower than his fellow Riders and his max jumping height is a little lower than Shiro's.**

**SR: Till then, stay tuned for the next Henshin!**

**GKC: Peace out, everybody!**

* * *

Translation*:

1: Walking the Path of Heaven, to rule everything!

2: Three Beast Slash!

3: The stalwart hero has arrived!


	15. Beacon's Battle of the Bands

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: And DragoKnightSR backing him up! Here's what you may have missed last time: Orion discovers his powers, Ruby was saved, and Azrael is tired of Kurai's failures.**

**KRD: So now after all that shtick, let's do something light and cheery! And that is, you guessed it! A Battle of the Bands! *plays Kamen Rider Bravo's guitar riff* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!**

**SR: But don't forget, Orpheus has made a discovery. Question is, will he find the will to tell his friends? Stay tuned to find out.**

**GKC: In the meantime, the battle for Orion's Kamen Rider name goes on with Azure leading by one so far. But who will win in the end? In the next chapter, you shall have your answer!**

**SR: But in any case, let's Henshin on into today's episode! Ready you guys?**

**KRD: Let's get this show on the road!**

**GKC: Yatta! Ikuze, minna!**

**All: HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Beacon's Battle of the Bands

* * *

**[Beacon Academy]**

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. Did I hear that right?" Glynda had the gall to drop her jaw at such a ridiculous proposal. From Ozpin, of all people.

"Yes, I believe that after all that has happened so far, something like this would brighten the spirits of our students and Vale alike," Ozpin explained. "It will be a student fundraiser to help with construction expenses."

"Professor Ozpin, I don't think this is a good idea right now. Students still have classes this semester and they can't exactly balance schoolwork and band practice at the same time." Glynda pointed out.

"True. But remember that a school break will be starting next week." Ozpin reminded his assistant. "And besides, at the end of the day, they're still kids. Why not let them act as such?"

Glynda gave him a hard glare, before sighing in defeat.

"I'll notify the other teachers…" She said, turning to leave.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Orpheus was sitting in his bed with his hands in his face. Today just wasn't a good day for him and for good reason too. He turned his head to reveal Koa sleeping peacefully in his bed, all bandaged up the best he could. But what surprised him was that she was bleeding Cell Medals. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together that Koa was actually Kurai.

"Great… what am I gonna do?" He sighed.

His mind drifted back to that moment when he found her, all alone in that alley.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_K… Koa?" Orpheus managed to get out. The girl slowly opened an eye, which began to fill up with tears and hatred._

"_Yo… r… Fa… lt." She manages to get out._

"_Eh?" Orpheus said trying to get closer._

"_It's… ALL YOUR FAULT!" Koa screamed at the top of her lungs, before trying to punch him. He barely had time to dodge as Koa fell into the water in pain. "You and your Rider friends took everything from me!"_

"_Wait, you're…"_

"_Yeah, I'm Kurai! Are you happy?! Are you happy that you have your happy ending!?" She spat venomously. "Because of you, I'm useless to Master Azrael! I'm nothing anymore!"_

_She struggled to stand and swiped at him, more Cell Medals bleeding from her body, "Wait! Stop moving or else you'll lose more Medals!"_

"_I don't care what happens to me anymore!" Koa said as she fell back onto the wet ground, getting soaked, "I just want to kill at least one of you damned Riders!"_

_She struggled to get up and tried to throw one last punch to his chest._

_*TAP* _

_It did little effect, as she lost the strength she had and went unconscious. Orpheus looked at Koa, before calling Aaron on his scroll._

"_Aaron, we have a problem!" Orpheus said when he picked up._

_["What's the problem?"]_

_Orpheus opened his mouth to say something but hesitated when he looked down at Koa. After a few minutes of pondering, he spoke once again, "It's Koa, she's badly hurt and in need of medical attention."_

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Maybe I should've told them the truth…" Orpheus sighed again. He then heard a groan and turned to see Koa waking up.

"Ugh… where?" Koa groaned as she slowly got up. She then looked around and flinched when she saw Orpheus, "YOU!"

"Are you ok? Nothing aching?" Orpheus asked.

She then saw the bandages on her body then looked down with a weak chuckle, "Am I your prisoner now? Waiting for your friends to execute me?"

"That's… well, not exactly."

"So why help me? You should have let me die." Koa said, bringing her knees to her chest, "It would have been justified…"

"Maybe… but I know not to kick someone when they're down." Orpheus said. Koa looked at him for a bit, until they heard the door open. They turned to see the rest of Team JOKR, team RWBY, and JNPR too.

"Hey," Kurogasa waved. "Just thought we-'' He then paused when they saw Koa and lying on her bed sheets were… Cell Medals?

"Oh hey, do you know what these coins are?" Koa said, pulling her usual acting, "I keep finding them across town."

They all looked at each other, remembering that a lot of Yummies were created in the last encounter. Maybe they missed a few Cell Medals. Kurogasa however, wasn't buying it. "RWBY, JNPR, leave the room for a moment. Now." He said seriously. The eight were taken aback by his seriousness. "Now!" He snapped, causing them to close the door.

"Orpheus," He said, before unsheathing Kage Ryuujin pointing it at Koa. "Tell me… this is _not_ Kurai."

"WHAT!?" Aaron and Orion shouted before immediately donning their Aura Drivers. Orpheus quickly got in front of Koa as she stared at the three in fear and surprise.

"Orpheus, why are they angry at me?" Koa said.

"Don't bullshit your way out of this one!" Kurogasa snapped. "I see right through your lies! You can't fool me or the rest of us!"

Koa began to tremble as the blade was inches from her face. Tears began welling up in her eyes, making Orion and Aaron think that she was telling the truth.

"Kuro, stop!" Orpheus said.

"C'mon, you can't possibly tell me she isn't Kurai! It doesn't take a scientist to put two and two together. Her injuries, Cell Medals next to her, not a coincidence!"

Aaron put a hand on Kurogasa's shoulder, giving him a hard glare. "That's enough, Kururugi!"

"Yeah, think man," Orion added, "You're probably being paranoid from the last battle!"

"Tch…" Kurogasa clicked his tongue in annoyance. After looking at Koa for a while longer, he sheathed his blade. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on her just in case."

"Um… can we come in now?" Ruby said, the door muffling her voice. Kurogasa sighed and opened the door, letting everyone in.

"What's with the mood all of a sudden?" Nora pouted.

"Kuro's paranoid that Koa is actually Kurai." Orion sighed.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted, readying their weapons and immediately getting in front of Ruby.

"Did I do something wrong again?" Koa said tilting her head. Everyone deflated at that remark.

"Guys, relax. There's no way she's Kurai." Aaron sighed.

"I don't know." Yang doubted. "She fooled me once and I almost got blinded, ain't gonna happen again."

"Come on guys, give her a chance," Ruby said with a smile, "Orpheus seems to trust her, so I will trust her too."

"That's the spirit," Orion said with a smile. The others looked at each other and then put their weapons away. Kurogasa eyes Koa as the group began chatting with her.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"A Battle of the Bands?" Kurogasa said, looking at the flyer.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a charity event for rebuilding the city," Weiss explained.

"This is great! We can show off our awesomeness!" Nora said excitedly.

"It would be a change of pace that we needed," Pyrrha added.

"Aww yeah, we can pull off some awesome heavy metal!" Yang said with a fist pump. Then the group gathered around and began talking all about the bands when a voice caused them all to pause in surprise.

"What's a battle of the bands?" The voice was Koa, who was in a wheelchair thanks to Beacon's medical services.

"Um… well, it's uh…" Jaune said, trying to come up with an explanation.

"Think of it as a competition," Orpheus explained. "Groups of people perform in a band and the audience judges who they like best."

"Yeah. Hey, how come you don't know what that is?" Yang asked.

"My… Father believed stuff like that is merely a distraction." Koa said with a bit of bitterness.

"Your dad sounds like an old-timer," Orion pointed out.

"He's… a hard man to please." Koa said fiddling with her thumbs. Weiss felt a twinge in her heart, remembering that her father was also like that.

"Well, don't worry about it," Aaron assured the girl. "We've all had those moments in life. That's why it's best to be with friends!"

'_Friends…'_ Koa thought, before looking at the group, "How do we play this Battle of the Bands?"

This was gonna take a while to explain.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Neo was looking at her scroll, a sad expression on her face. The Scroll was showing a picture of her and Kurai having a good time. Roman places a hand on Neo's shoulder before she hugged him in sadness. Roman turned to Azrael, who was looking for a new, more effective underling to create.

"So, boss, what now?" Roman asked the hooded man.

"With Kurai gone, I must look to a new underling that will not fail me this time," Azrael said as he shifted through his book to find a more efficient monster. A monster made of desire simply won't be enough. It needs to be something that will obey his every command and get the job done the first time around. He shifted through countless pages until he found the perfect one. "This will have to do until I can come up with a better lackey."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Man, these band names suck." Kurogasa groaned, throwing yet another paper ball into the trash can.

"Geez, who knew coming up with a band name would be this difficult?" Orion added as he laid his head down on his desk.

"This is a disaster…" Aaron groaned, "Hey Orpheus did you think of anything?" Orpheus was under a pile of paper balls, a few Koa was happily tossing for fun. "Great, nothing…"

"I hope Team RWBY has it better than we are." Kurogasa sighed.

"Considering only one of them _can_ sing, I dread to even know…" Aaron stated.

* * *

_With our quartet of Huntresses in training…_

* * *

"UGH THIS SUCKS!" Yang groaned as she bangs her head on the desk.

"I wrote ten pages worth of band names and still nothing!" Ruby cried anime tears. "My head hurts~!"

"I hate to ask but can anyone besides Weiss sing?" Blake said rubbing her temples.

"Kuro sings, but… his songs are strangely tasteful," Weiss said.

"Whaddya mean?" Yang looked at the heiress.

"Well, he sings in a language I've never heard of but it's… well, it's not _bad_ it's just hard to understand."

"You don't say?" Yang said intrigued.

"Truth be told, I heard him sing a song while he was playing the piano back home. In fact, I have a video recorded on my scroll."

"Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see, lemme see, lemme see!" Ruby said excitedly, trying to reach for Weiss's scroll. Weiss was trying to keep her best friend from trampling her.

"Okay, I'll let you see just stop crowding me." Weiss huffed. Once Ruby behaved like a good girl, her team members gathered around and Weiss played the video. She was secretly recording Kurogasa in the music room of their mansion as he was at the piano, playing a piece of music she had never heard of before.

**[Lights of my Wish - Yuumi Shida]**

**Doushite hito wa mina dare yori amai kajitsu wo motome  
Samayoi tsuzukeru no? Ibara no itami karada ukete mo**

**Sorezore chigau tadashisa  
Sorezore no mirai wo mogi-totte mite mo  
Ittai sono sekai ni wa donna kachi nokotte iru no?  
Minna hitorikiri**

**Unmei wa mou tomerarenai to shite mo  
tsutaetai kara jikan sae koete yuku  
Teokure ni naru mae ni kono koe ni kizuite hoshii yo  
Todokete yo Lights of my wish**

**Onaji sora no mukou onaji ashita wo yume miraretara  
Arasou tame ja naku muki-aeta hazu hohoemi nagara**

**Daremo ga kokoro no oku ni fukuenai kanashimi kakaete iru no  
Itsuka wa tsukueru hazu to tatakatta aite wa kitto  
Jibun jishin na no**

**Sono te tsukande tomerarenai to shite mo  
Omou kimochi ga jikan sae koete yuku  
Sono saki ni matte iru ketsumatsu ni kizu tsukanu you ni  
Negau kara Lights of my wish**

**Unmei wa mou tomerarenai to shite mo  
Tsutaetai kara jikan sae koete yuku  
Teokure ni naru mae ni kono koe ni kitsuite hoshii yo  
Todokete yo**

**Sono te tsukande tomerarenai to shite mo  
Omou kimochi ga jikan sae koete yuku  
sono saki ni matte iru ketsumatsu ni kizu tsukanu you ni  
Negau kara Lights of my wish**

Ruby, Yang, and Blake were in complete shock and awe as they listened to his music. The words he sang were unlike anything they've ever heard. It was complex yet mesmerizing. Even though the only words they got out of that song were Light of my Wish, they assumed it was about someone wishing for something deep within their heart.

"Wow…" Ruby said with starstruck eyes.

"It's… beautiful…" Blake added, though mostly at a loss for words.

"Damn, I don't know what he's saying but that's a pretty nice beat," Yang admitted. That's when a light bulb lit up in Ruby's mind.

"I got it!" Ruby exclaimed. "Let's ask Kurogasa to teach us to sing like that!"

"Wait, what?" Weiss looked at Ruby incredulously. "You mean… we sing in that… strange language?"

"Why not? It sounds nice and he's bound to know some songs that he can teach us!" Ruby said with enthusiasm.

"Well… I guess it's worth a shot." Blake said. "What do _you_ think, Yang?"

"Oh, I'm definitely in!" The buxom blonde pumped her fist in acknowledgment with a big grin on her face.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurogasa blinked owlishly as did the rest of JOKR.

"We want you to teach us how to sing!" Ruby, Blake, and Yang repeated.

"Um… why are you specifically asking _me_?"

"Oh, Weiss showed us a video of you playing a song in a weird language we've never heard of before," Ruby answered.

"You recorded me!?" Kurogasa looked at Weiss very scandalized.

"I couldn't help it! It sounded so beautiful." The heiress admitted with a small blush on her cheeks.

Kurogasa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need to lock my room more often." But then he realized what they were really asking. "Wait, you want me to teach you four how to sing in Japanese?"

"Japanese?" Team RWBY parroted.

"Is that what that strange language is?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. It's Japanese. It's the language of my country from my old world called Japan, often called 'The Land of the Rising Sun'."

"And there he goes again…" Orpheus mumbled.

"Can you teach us?" Ruby asked with bright eyes.

"Well, I could, but I better warn you girls. It's a very complex language, with complex words and intonation differences that give words different meanings, and whatnot. You have to be really dedicated to this. Are you really sure?"

"Dude, you're looking at one of the best teams in the whole school. We got this!" Yang said with enthusiasm.

"I don't see why we shouldn't," Blake added.

Kurogasa then looked to his sister, "Weiss?"

"You know I don't back down from a challenge."

"Alright then, starting tomorrow, after classes, I, Kururugi-sensei will be teaching you the Japanese language."

"Looks like an otaku fantasy is coming true for him," Orion muttered to Aaron.

"Just don't mention it or he'll get an even bigger head to go with his ego." The JOKR team leader whispered back.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The next day…

After all their classes were done for the day, Team RWBY met up at the Riders' base and there Kurogasa was waiting for him, and arranged for them, were four desks in a row.

"Yōkoso, welcome," Kurogasa smirked. "Please take your seats ladies. We have a lot to cover." The girls took their seats and waited for their teacher in the art of the Japanese language to begin their lesson. "Now, before we begin, I thought I'd like to give you all a small present." He said, before pulling out paper nameplates, each slim and rectangular folded neatly in half, "These are your names in Japanese." He said, before placing them in front of them.

ルビ ローズ - Ruby Rose

ワイス シュニー - Weiss Schnee

ブレイク ベラドンナ - Blake Belladonna

ヤング シャオロング - Yang Xiao Long

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Ruby squealed in delight.

"Lovely," Weiss smiled.

"Interesting," Blake nodded in acceptance.

"Cool…" Yang looked at her nameplate in interest.

"He's _totally_ eating this up," Orion rolled his eyes as he was sitting on a lounge chair, reading a magazine from the side.

"We've created a monster," Orpheus remarked as he played on his scroll.

"Now then, hajime mashou, let's begin," Kurogasa said.

And so for the first days, Team RWBY learned the basics of the Japanese language, the hiragana, the katakana, pronouncing each syllable and writing them out. Then they worked on the small words and phrases that would be used in everyday situations, in school or at home, etc., even working on their numbers, and the honorifics. Then they moved on to sentence structures writing them out correctly with the correct stroke marks before moving on to the advanced lessons. Of course, given the timeframe they were given before the Battle of the Bands, Kurogasa has to cram these lessons together. In a sense, he's teaching the girls in a cram school. Most of those classes, they would have to talk to each other in Japanese in order to get better and doing over activities that involve using the Japanese language. Let's see their progress now, shall we?

First up, Ruby Rose.

"_Ohaiyo Gosai mattsu!" _Ruby tried to say.

"It's Ohayou Gozaimasu," Kurogasa corrected.

"Doh!" Ruby said comically.

"Don't worry, Rubes," Orion said, "Try to sound it out. It'll come to you soon."

"Okay Weiss, you try it," Kurogasa said.

"_D-Domo… Watashi Ga Weiss Schnee." _Weiss tried greeting.

"Not bad. But when you're greeting someone for the first time, you say, _Hajimemashite. Watashi ga Weiss Schnee desu." _Kurogasa explains. Weiss nodded in understanding as she took notes. Blake herself seems to be the most successful, taking up Japanese like she was born with it.

_"Hajimemashite, watashi ga Blake Belladonna desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."_ Blake said.

"Yoku dekimashita, very good!" Kurogasa smiled. "You're a natural."

Blake gave a smile as the others stared at her.

As for Yang, however… well… she could really use some work.

"_T-Toyota Hyundai… Gojira?" _Yang flubbed her words.

"You are an embarrassment right now, Yang," Orpheus bluntly said. Yang banged her head against the table in shame.

"Excuse me but this is hard!" Yang retorted.

"Come on, Yang," Aaron patted the girl's shoulder. "You can do this. You've just gotta do what you've always hated to do… Study!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Orpheus tossed Koa over his shoulder and onto the mat causing her to cry out in pain. Orpheus and Koa convinced the team that she needed practice in order to become a better fighter.

"Ow…" Koa groaned.

"You're being too aggressive," Orpheus stated. "Charging in recklessly will not help you in a fight."

"Well excuse me if my fighting style mopped the floor a few times," Koa retorted.

"That's because you were going on instinct. You weren't fighting like a trained warrior."

Koa sighed as Orpheus helped her up. "Let's go again. But this time, try to let go of your instincts."

The two walked back to their corners and got into fighting stances. The two circled each other, ready for whatever one of them may throw at the other. Koa charged forward with a few jabs and a couple of kicks. Orpheus blocked them and sent a few punches right back at her to which Koa blocked a few. Koa tried a new approach as she got onto her hands to send multiple kicks towards Orpheus. He blocked a few but still got hit as he threw a kick to trip up her hands. She fell but quickly recovered to give Orpheus a dropkick that he blocked. She then tripped him up and pinned him down in one fluid motion.

"I win!" Koa said happily. But after a while, she looked down in sadness.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to win?" Orpheus inquired.

"Yeah, but…" Koa said looking down, "Usually I would be praised by my father…" Orpheus looks at her as he gets up. "Nowadays I feel like every victory reminds me that I was useless..."

"Well, you can't get better if you don't lose every now and then. If you won too much then you'd never learn from your mistakes then you get cocky and that sort of attitude can cost someone their life." The musician stated.

"It still hurts that I was cast aside," Koa said, "After the pain and the torment." Orpheus puts her in a one-arm hug as she began to tear up. "I hate that I couldn't do anything to please him. I meant nothing to him."

Meanwhile, Kurogasa was leaning against the wall next to the entrance. He was listening to Koa's story, and he felt a bit of sympathy for her. He too felt that powerlessness when it came to his cruel father Jacques. _'Maybe I am being too paranoid about her.'_ Kurogasa thought.

"Ok, let's try again," Koa said, getting up.

Orpheus looked at the girl in confusion, "You sure? We don't have to keep going."

"Yeah. I need this." Koa said getting up with a giggle, "You won't always be there to save me, Orphee."

"Orphee janai! Orpheus da!"

Koa giggles at Orpheus's outburst, "How bout Pheephee then?" Koa said as she threw a kick, which was grabbed by Orpheus, "Uh oh…"

Orpheus had a smile on his face that was anything but kind, "I hope you don't mind me hurting you now."

"Meep…" Koa manages to squeak out before the screen blacks out.

*BAP POW WHACK BONK SMACK KICK SLAP!*

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Weeks later…

"Alright, you actually got your Japanese down pretty good. Otsukaresan, good job." Kurogasa smiled in satisfaction.

"Arigato, sensei!" Team RWBY replied in unison while speaking in perfect Japanese.

Koa watches them as the team walked out, she was about to leave when Ruby took her hand. "Come with us, Koa."

"Eh?" Koa said confused.

"We're getting some outfits for the band," Weiss explained, "And you're coming with us."

"EH?! Wait- No! Orpheus, help me~!" Koa said as she was getting dragged away.

"Sorry, you're on your own for that, Koa!" The musician called out, knowing the dangers of shopping with women.

Later, Koa was facing the worst kind of torment imaginable. She walked out of the dressing room wearing an orange dress and a sun hat. The other girls squealed at the cuteness of Koa, as they held multiple sets of clothing.

"Someone end this nightmare…" Koa muttered.

"Girls, girls, how about you allow a certain fashionista to make your costumes?" Aaron suggested.

"Yeah, good idea…" Ruby said in agreement, knowing their sense of fashion was better than anyone else's.

"Anything would be better than this hell," Koa added.

As the girls left, Kurogasa sat at his teacher's desk looking very serious as he bridged his hands together like a certain man from NGE. "Gentlemen, I've made a terrible and grave error…"

"What are you talking about?" Orion asked.

"This world…" Kurogasa muttered seriously before his face suddenly got comically panicked. "IT HAS NO KAMEN RIDER GIRLS SONGS FOR THEM TO SING~!"

This caused his friends to fall down comically, for they thought it was something else.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" Orpheus shouted comically.

"Think about it! This world has no Japanese songs at all!" Kurogasa said. "They wanted me to teach them to sing in Japanese, yet Remnant has no Japanese songs, let alone J-Pop in any music store! I know some of the Kamen Rider GIRLS songs, but they have no clue how it goes and I practically have to rewrite all the songs the Kamen Rider GIRLS ever made, and would you rather have me sing all of them!?"

Aaron knew he had a point and began to think. Suddenly, he got a crazy idea.

"What if we all worked together on a single song," Aaron suggested with a smirk, "Then teach them how to sing it?"

"It could work since it's us four," Orpheus said in agreement.

"We would have to pick one though," Orion said, "The concert is in a week."

"It's crazy," Kurogasa said, "But it just might work…"

"Then we're all in agreement then?" Aaron asked the others.

"If we can use Remnant's technology to replicate their voices…" Orion mused.

"...then we have ourselves Remnant's own version of Kamen Rider GIRLS." Orpheus finished. "Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**Hours later…**

* * *

"Haaah~… I'm tired…" Aaron said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, now comes the hard part…" Kurogasa said, looking at the supercomputer, "Changing the pitches, using the various musical instruments and equipment we got our hands-on…"

"And then teaching them how to sing it." Orion finished.

"While doing the Kamen Rider GIRLS… dance routines." Orpheus finished, making the boys shudder. Something they were not looking forward to, at all.

"I wonder how they're doing anyway?" Aaron pondered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Coco was already finished taking their measurements, though there was a bit of distraction, especially when Coco measured the girls'… chest sizes.

"Man, those measurements took forever," Koa said with a sigh.

"I feel violated…" Weiss muttered, covering her chest with her arms.

"I feel jealous," Ruby said, eying Koa whilst crossing her arms.

Coco smiled as she began drawing out designs for their outfits. "Oh, this is gonna be great, I can imagine the outfits right now." She smirked, as she dragged her pencil across the paper. "Man, I haven't had this much fun in forever."

Velvet and her teammates' sweatdropped at Coco's eagerness.

"She's… rather happy." Velvet blinked.

"This _is_ Coco's element…" Yatsuhashi pointed out.

"She's really going at it," Koa commented.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**More hours later…**

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Team JOKR managed somehow in some way to recreate one of the Kamen Rider GIRLS's songs. It was arduous, torture, frustrating, and painful, but it was worth it. A little after they finished making or rather re-creating the song in question, Team RWBY and Koa came back from their shopping, after trying on their new outfits. And Kurogasa had the team come to the Rider base.

"Alright ladies, listen up!" Kurogasa said. "The concert is in about a week. We have now until then to practice the song that we have chosen for you."

"Hai!" The girls replied.

"Alright, it's time for you girls to listen to the song. Aaron? Play it."

Aaron nodded and pushed play on his Scroll, and the music began. The girls were in awe at what they were hearing.

"Pretty~!" Koa said happily.

The other girls danced to the beat of the music, obviously loving the tune.

"So," Aaron said with a smile, "Ready to begin?"

"YEAH!"

And thus, the entire group began their training for the Battle of the Bands.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Koa and Orpheus were walking across a rebuilt park when suddenly they heard screaming and people running. The two ran towards the source, and to their shock, it was another monster terrorizing the innocent. A large dragon-themed monster, with white bone armor and red markings, holding a dual bladed staff made of bone. It was a Bugster hybrid of Graphite.

"A hybrid?! As if we didn't have enough troubles already." Orpheus cursed.

He was about to summon a driver when Koa suddenly turned to Orpheus and took his hand placing something in it. He opened his hand to see it was the Taka, Tora, Unagi, Kamakiri, and Zou Medals.

"Koa, these…!" Orpheus said in shock.

"They're better off in Aaron's hands," Koa said before turning to the hybrid, "I'll try and delay it long enough for you and your friends to get here."

"No, if you fight that thing without these Core Medals then you'll-" Orpheus tried to persuade the Greeed.

"Fight without relying on instinct right?" Koa said with a smile, "I'll be fine with the ones I have. Now go, before someone gets hurt."

Orpheus looks at her, hesitant to leave her to fight alone. He then saw the determination in her eyes, he sighed before running to get some backup. Koa then turned to the Hybrid Graphite which turned towards her.

"Seems a fool has come to stop me," Said the Hybrid, "Ready to die?"

Koa merely smirked, "Far from it, gruesome." She said as she got ready to fight. The Hybrid twirled his weapon around as he got ready to fight as well.

'_I just need to delay him long enough for backup to arrive,' _She thought, _'But it might be difficult since I can't change. More so with just the two Cores that I currently have. Agh focus, study the opponent and find a weakness.'_

The Hybrid charged, forcing Koa to dodge his attacks. She ran towards him with a few punches and kicks that pushed it back, dodging what attacks she could. But then the hybrids fist slammed into her gut sending her back. She held her gut as she inspected it to be leaking Cell Medals, to which it was not.

"Whew, thank gods Orphee unlocked my aura a week ago." Koa said with relief before charging at the hybrid. The Graphite began to charge his weapon, sending out huge arcs of energy that Koa did her best to dodge.

'_This is bad,'_ Koa thought, _'At this rate-!'_

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

"Eh?"

"SEIYAAAAAAA!" Came the cry of Kamen Rider OOO as he performed a Rider kick. The Hybrid was sent flying from the attack, as the other riders appeared.

"Really!? Just when we're about to have this concert going!?" Kurogasa groaned.

"At least we get to see some action." Orion said with a smirk.

"The Core Medals help." OOO said, looking at his armor, "It's not a full combo, but it's a start."

"Koa, you ok?" Orpheus asked the Greeed in disguise.

"Yeah, just barely." Koa said as she leaned against him. The hybrid slowly rose up, as his body began to leak out mist. From the mist came Grimm forms of the Bugster virus.

"Oh great, I forgot these jokers exist too," Kurogasa groaned.

"Let's transform then." Orion said as he put his fists together.

All of their Aura glowed before materializing around their waists producing the Gamer Drivers. They then took out what appeared to be game cartridges. The pink one had an odd mascot on it, the mascot being a sort of a fusion between Kirby and Sonic. It was also Fuschia with 'eye' themed goggles and spiky hair. The cyan colored cartridge had a picture of a knight holding a sword in front of him while the weapon itself was covered in fire and ice. The indigo cartridge had a strange mascot of a grey robot shaped together by polygons of all shapes holding a machine gun with one hand. And finally, the yellow cartridge had a picture of a biker with spike mohawk for a helmet as he was racing along a dirt track. All four Riders then pressed the buttons.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

**TADDLE QUEST!**

**BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

**BAKUSOU BIKE!**

The four separate game title screens appeared and the entire area soon digitized momentarily before becoming normal again. "Henshin!" They shouted before their video game cartridges into their Drivers.

**GASHATTO!**

At that point, multiple holographic pictures of game-like avatars appeared, circling around them before it momentarily stopped. Then instinctively, they touched their avatars picture in front of them and they twirled as the word 'SELECT' appeared in front of them.

**LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? **

A fuchsia, cyan, indigo, and yellow ring formed in front of them as pixelated data forms onto them as it died down.

**I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

What stood there were very short armored people. With white and black armor, along with a unique chest piece, showing a gamepad to the left and a life bar and weapon's slot to the rider. The helmet was short as well. Aaron's helmet showed two orange eyes and goggles in front, finishing off up top with a fuchsia spiky hair. Kurogasa's helmet was that of a cyan knight's helmet with yellow eyes carrying a simple sword and shield. Orion's helmet had an indigo-colored soldier-like helmet with a yellow piece covering one of his red left eyes. And Orpheus's helmet was that of a bike's front with bike handles for antennae and having wheels on his arms.

"We're a bunch of fatties!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

Koa covered her mouth as she snickers uncontrollably.

"Guys!" They looked to see Team RWBY approach with their weapons. "Need some help-" Ruby and the rest of the team were stunned silent when they saw the Riders in their… avatar forms. Then the four bursted into laughter at what they were seeing.

"Urusai, urusai, urusai!" Kurogasa shouted in dismay.

"Focus," Orpheus said, "Enemies first, humor later!"

"I'm going!" Aaron said. At that point, an item roulette appeared around him and an item card formed next to him, spinning around the ring before it turned into a real weapon as he grabbed it. It was a white hammer, with some fuchsia and green highlights. The sides had an 'A' and 'B' button on it.

**GASHACON BREAKER!**

"Let's do this!" He shouted before jumping up and diving down bashing the Bugster hybrid with the game-like hammer.

**[HIT!] [HIT!] [HIT!] [GREAT!] [HIT!] [HIT!] [HIT!] [GREAT!] [PERFECT!]**

"They look so stupid yet… cute at the same time." Yang commented.

"Agreed." Said the other girls.

Koa looked down, wanting to help, but she felt like she needed a weapon to do so. Suddenly, something landed in front of team RWBY and Koa, taking everyone by surprise. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be Kurai's sword.

"K-Kurai's sword!" Blake exclaimed. The group looked around until they saw upon the nearby building Kurai. Koa's eyes widened in surprise, but she knew who it really was. Koa walked towards the blade and picked it up.

"Come on, let's help out the others!" Koa said with a smile.

"Oryah! Hah!" Kurogasa shouted as he slashed a few Bugster viruses away. One was coming at Kurogasa from behind but was slashed away by Koa.

"I got your back Kuro!" Koa said with a smile.

"Uh… thanks." He blinked. The two were then back to back as Bugsters surrounded them. "Think you can handle this many?"

"Well, could be trouble if one more showed up."

"Heh. Then that'll be the one _I_ take care of."

"What, you're fighting too?" Koa jokes.

"Oh _Ha ha ha, _very funny!" Kurogasa rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Let's go!" He said, before charging in. Koa nodded and charged as well.

Orion and Aaron were dealing with their own group of Bugsters. They were jumping on and off platforms, smacking countless Bugsters along the way. The Hybrid was sending out waves after waves of energy to hit the plump yet agile riders.

"Gah, this is getting us nowhere!" Orion shouted as an item roulette formed around him, spinning around the ring before it turned into a real weapon as he grabbed it.

**GASHACON MAGNUM!**

What flew into the teen's hand was a small gun, with the same colors as his helmet and more as it gained the 'STG' logo on it, and two buttons. "Stay dead!" He shouted, shooting multiple Bugsters, turning them into pixels. "Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"

"Easy buddy, don't go trigger happy on me," Aaron said, trying to calm him down.

"I've been WOKEN!" Orion shouted, shooting more Bugsters. "And these Bugsters are OBSOLETE!"

Aaron sighed and smacked Orion upside the head with his Gashacon Breaker in its hammer configuration.

"YEOW!" Orion said rubbing his head, a cartoon bump growing.

"Dummy," Aaron muttered. The Hybrid then appears behind them, kicking them off the platform. The duo recovered, only to see another energy wave heading towards them. Kurogasa and Koa got in front of them slashing the waves in two.

"Seriously, you two?" Koa reprimanded the two.

"Not _my _fault," Aaron said.

"Well, there's only one way to get rid of them," Orpheus said as he approached them. "We gotta level up!"

"_Yosh! Ikuzo!" _Kurogasa shouted as the Riders got ready.

"Dai Henshin!"

"Proceeding to Level 2."

"Tactics Level 2!"

"Second Gear!"

All of them opened up their Gamer Drivers.

**GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A fuchsia, cyan, dark blue, and yellow holographic screen, shot out of the belts in front of them like the Blade Buckles would, as it moved back and into them. Aaron then jumped up as a new tune played.

**MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY, ACTION X!**

His white armor dispersed to reveal himself being slimmer. Upon finishing, Aaron now was taller than before. Gaining a fuchsia and green suit, with some arm and leg armor pads, even the large faceplate from his LV. 1, was now there as like a backpack.

**TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST~!**

Standing there tall was Brave LV 2, he was now much taller than LV 1, as his shield was now on his right forearm and the short sword also disappearing as the item roulette appeared as he soon caught a new weapon in his hand. It was a sword with an orange 'A' button and an icy blue 'B' button with a tip on one side showing a fiery orange blade and behind it an icy blue blade.

**BA-BANG BANG! BANG BA-BANG! YOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

As soon as the tune ended, the rider dropped to the ground, in his new armor. His armor looked similar to Level 1, but his shoulders were covered with armor while the forearms were covered with what looks to be black fabric with pearl-colored armor on top, reaching from his elbow to the top of his hand. On both ends are wrapped with yellow bands on the wrist and biceps while his hands were equipped with navy blue colored armor. Over the right side of his armor was a yellow cloak-like scarf with digital patterns. Finally, from his knees to the shins were covered with the same black 'fabric' with the front having gray armor and gray knee pads. The feet have yellow armored sneakers with both sides being black. He wore a dark blue helmet with yellow 'hair fringe' hanging over his right eye. The letters 'STG' were on the helmet. He also had a silver mouthplate and his eyes looked like cartoon eyes as the irises were red and the pupils were white.

**BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BAIKKU!**

Lazer slowly floated as his body as he flew up into the air quickly as tires appeared around him causing him to break apart while his main body connected to the tires to rearrange themselves into a bike form A yellow motorbike, complete with a GamerDriver near the handles, a life gauge and Kimiwaza slot to the right, and blue eyes on the headlights.

These were Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, and Lazer on Level 2.

"Ahhhhh, this feels weird!" Lazer said as he was wobbling in place.

Ex-Aid hopped onto the bike-shaped Rider, "No time for questioning! Let's ride!" He exclaimed, revving the throttle. "And I better be sitting on your back!"

"Well, if you think about it, if he goes Level 3 with Giri Giri Chambara, the seat is actually-" Brave said.

"NO! NO PUTTING THAT THOUGHT INTO OUR HEADS!" Lazer exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, he turned into a bike!" Ruby suddenly squealed in delight as she Petal Rushed towards them, comically knocking Ex-Aid off and getting on Lazer. "I wanna ride you!"

"PHRASING!" Everyone except Koa shouted.

Ex-Aid picked up Ruby by the hood of her cloak and removed her from Lazer, plopping her on the ground like she was a disobedient child. "Stay here and out of trouble." The Fuschia Rider quickly got on the motorbike-styled Rider. "Now where were we?"

*VROOOM! VROOOM!*

"No continue de kuria shite yaru ze!*1" Ex-Aid said before speeding towards the Bugster Hybrid. The Hybrid jumped out of the way of the Riders before the nearby Bugsters merged together into a Bugster themed motorcycle.

"Huh?!" Lazer said surprised as they saw the Hybrid racing towards him. Ex-Aid quickly shifted and the two began a race across Vale.

"Mou~ I wanna ride him!" Ruby whined.

"You should really consider phrasing that differently." Weiss blushed.

"What's wrong with her phrasing?" Koa said, being none the wiser.

"Oh gods, there are two naive kids." Yang joked, facepalming.

"Let's just go!" Blake was blushing too but nonetheless charged at the small fry of Bugsters followed by the others. With our Riders, they were trying to catch up with the two speeding bikes.

"Damn, we're losing them!" Brave exclaimed.

"Never say never." Snipe said as he pressed a button on his Scroll and suddenly they heard vrooming sounds before their personal Rider Machines showed up, even Bumblebee.

"How did you-" Brave got out.

"Aaron set it up!"

"Works for me!" Brave said before he and Snipe jumped and got on.

"Wait for us!" Weiss called out.

"Hurry up!" Brave urged as Weiss got behind Brave, Blake rode behind Snipe, and Yang and Ruby got on Bumblebee before they rode after Ex-Aid and Lazer.

Speaking of the two Riders, Ex-Aid drove the bike Rider against the Bugster Hybrid with the monster returning the favor. Lazer managed to keep his passenger stable enough for the fuschia Rider to engage in a brief brawl with the hybrid. "Keep steady!" Ex-Aid exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Lazer snapped.

"Try harder!" He shot back as he blocked a punch that nearly hit him in the face before returning the favor with a backhand fist that slammed into the hybrid's 'nose'. The Hybrid reeled in pain as the motorcycle was losing control.

"My Gashat! Use it!" Lazer told his passenger.

"Ah, you got it!" Ex-Aid replied as he took out the bike Rider's Gashat then slotted it into his Kimewaza slot.

**GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

"Let's do this!" He shouted, pressing the button.

**BAKUSOU CRITICAL~ STRIKE!**

"Yosh! Time to rev it up!" Lazer declared as his cartoon eyes flashed. The wheels glowed with energy molding into saw teeth like wheels as he revved up towards the Bugster hybrid, then Ex-Aid lifted Lazer up, doing a wheelie. The hybrid recovered and pushed energy into its blade which he used to clash with Lazer's front wheel, causing a shower of sparks. "FATALITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He yelled, as he broke through the weapon and struck the hybrid causing a huge explosion of black mist and pixels following by a victory tune.

**GAME CLEAR!**

"Alright!" Ex-Aid cheered as the rest of the group just arrived.

"Aw man, we missed it!" Ruby whined.

Ex-Aid and Lazer turned to face the others after they managed to reach them. "What took you guys so long?" The anime-like Rider inquired.

"Seriously?" Koa said incredulously.

"You're the ones that went on ahead without us!" Brave snapped.

"And only one person on our team has a bike!" Weiss added, pointing at Yang.

"Yeah!" Yang said with a nod.

Lazer turned his front axle to look at Ex-Aid, "You think we can find a mute button for them?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

It was the opening day for the Battle of the Bands, and countless teams have performed. Let's look a few of them, shall we?

First up was Team CVFY, doing a smooth jazz group.

Then came JNPR, with a synced dance routine.

Team CRDL tried to do a rock band but they played so bad that the audience threw food and drinks at them just to get them off the stage. And so, after many other good and bad bands, it was time for team RWBY and JOKR to take the stage. Koa was the most nervous, seeing the audience.

"Having cold feet already?" Orpheus chuckled while dressed in a purple outfit resembling Ryuutaros. "Relax, we got this." He said as he was tuning his bass guitar.

"Easy for you to say…" The Greed in hiding retorted.

"Come on, everyone!" Aaron got everyone's attention on him as he wore a red and black outfit that resembled Momotaros as he held an electric guitar. "It's time we show all the fans out there just what we've practiced!"

"You girls got this. Your Japanese lessons are gonna pay off for sure!" Kurogasa said as he wore a blue outfit resembling Urataros having his keyboard ready along with equipment for DJs.

"And we've got your back!" Orion said with a big grin on his face while wearing a yellow outfit resembling Kintaros and carrying two drumsticks in his hands.

"And don't worry, we had the big screens showing the English translations so they could follow along," Kurogasa added. "I gotta hand it to Coco though, her sense of fashion is spot on."

Koa looked at her outfit, which was an orange dress with sunny details lined in yellow and gold that ran along with the fabric, dark orange arm gloves, thigh-length black stockings, and yellow high-heeled shoes.

"A-are you sure we can do this?" Koa nervously asked. Yang walked towards her in a strapless golden dress, with violet highlights. Adding to the dress is the violet making a dragon detail, whilst two violet fingerless gloves adorned her hands. Topping it off is a pair of golden high heeled boots with violet markings.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be awesome!" Yang said with a fist pump. Blake nodded in agreement as she was wearing a black and purple yukata dress, with white tabi socks and black sandals. And for added effect was a nekomata mask on the side of her head.

"I still don't get why Coco added this mask to my outfit…" Blake lamented.

"I think it looks nice on you, Blake." Yang complimented.

"You think so?" Blake blushed.

"Of course." Yang smiled widely.

"You… as a catgirl." Kurogasa trailed off. "Meow…"

"Oi, hit on your own sister. Not mine." Aaron warned the samurai.

The two glared at each other until…

*BONK! BONK!*

"ITE!" The two yelled in pain.

"Will you two knock it off?" Koa said as she held up her smoking fist, "Sheesh."

"Guys, we're up next!" Ruby said. Her dress was a crimson dress covered in roses with black outlines. Black thigh stockings with rose markings and crimson slip ons topped it off.

"We should get ready!" Weiss added. Her dress made her truly look like an ice queen for it was blue with white snowflake designs that had multiple gems that resembled Dust. A pair of white high heels finished her look.

The Riders nodded as they began to set up the stage for their performance.

"_And now the final performance of the night… Teams RWBY and JOKR!" _The Announcer said, causing the crowd to cheer.

Aaron walked up to a microphone and cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen of the audience, tonight for our performance, we'll be introducing you to some new musical material. We hope you enjoy it because we're gonna rock our hearts out."

The crowd claps and cheers, as the two teams get into places. Orion held up his drumsticks and cracked them together.

"One, two!" Orion said proudly. "1, 2, 3, 4!" He then started drumming, as the Riders also began to play.

**[Reason For by Kamen Rider GIRLS sung by Team RWBY & Koa]**

**Subete dato omoutteta chiisana sekai kara mieteru  
Uso to hontou ga zenbu kousaku suru keshiki  
Tsumarisou ni naru Weakness**

**Sorerashii ketoba dake narabenaide  
Hora ne mata urayamu dake  
Sore ja nani mo kawaranai nja nai?**

**Reason for the lies iiwake bakari shiterarenai  
Reaching for the lights jibun ni uso hatsukenai  
Shi to puraido nigirishimeta ryoute de tsuyoku tsukande**

**Reason for the lies dare ni mo odora saretakunai  
Reaching for the lights mada mada sagashiteru tochuu  
Karamawari no renzoku demo kiyasume nante iranai dakara  
Ki ga sumu made kakenukeru dake**

**A reason to be there**

As the song begins, the five girls stepped forward onto the stage. They then held up their fists and then began to sing, breaking into a dance where they all moved in sync with each other. They then spread out on stage with their own spotlight, Ruby was the first to step center as she swung her arms and legs to the beat. When they sing "A reason to be there," the five girls raise their arms as they look to the sky. Their dance then continued as Team JOKR played on, their music empowering the girls to dance more vigorously before moving to the next set of lyrics.

**Mahishita atarimae ni shoumou sarete yuku kankaku  
Ikisugita yasashisa ni fuan wo kanjite wa  
Obore sou ni naru Regrets**

**Hoshii mono dake zenbu erabanaide  
Futsugou wa mienai furi  
Sore ja nani mo kawaranai nja nai?**

**Reason for the lies ari no mama wo kanjite itai  
Reaching for the lights kakushin wo himeta honne  
Atsuku iki ga tsumari sou na mune ni kodou kizande**

**Reason for the lies dare ka ni nante narikirenai  
Reaching for the lights ookiku fukaku naru kokyuu  
Kireigoto de gomakashitemo nattoku nante dekinai dakara  
Fu ni ochiru made mukiau dake**

**A reason to be there**

**Asu no iro wo kimeru no wa dareka ja naku jibun dakara  
Wakatta you na kaoshite toritsukurou hitsuyou nantenai kara**

The five girls then swung their left arms in a circle as they kept moving to the beat. The then began to move around the stage, doing a few twirls before starting to sing again. Koa was up next as she brought her hands out to the audience and then towards her heart, allowing Yang and Blake to move in with their own synchronized dance. Whilst they were dancing, the four Riders were unaware of a familiar glow coming from Aaron's waist. The four boys continued to play their instruments as the final act of the song began.

**Reason for the lies nomi koma rete shimawa nai you ni  
Reaching for the lights ni giru te ni chikara komete  
Hitotsu hitotsu irozu iteku asu wo omoi ega ite**

**Reason for the lies ari no mama wo kanjite itai  
Reaching for the lights kakushin wo himeta honne  
Chigau keshiki mitsumitetemo shinpai nante iranai dakara  
Ki ga sumu made kakenukeru dake**

**A reason to be there**

The five girls kept dancing, unaware that four lights flew into team JOKR. Weiss came center as she danced with a figure skater's speed and grace. The other girls joined in on the dance as they were in perfect sync while the entire crowd was cheering and dancing to the beat. They have never heard such wonderful music before, it filled their hearts and their minds. The five girls gave it their all for the finale, as they danced vigorously and perfectly. When the song ended, the five of them did various poses as if they were a Super Sentai team with Ruby in the middle, Weiss and Yang on her right, and Blake and Koa on her left. Added to the effect was smoke in the background each with their color schemes.

The crowd roared with applause and cheer, the loudest out of the entire group. Koa was awestruck by what she was witnessing; the crowd thought they were amazing. In the corner of her eye, she thought she could see two familiar figures, one with mismatched eyes the other with red hair cheering her before leaving. Ruby turns to see Koa shedding tears of joy as she waved to the audience.

"Yosha! Arigatou minna!" A voice shouted. Wait… was that Aaron? The five turned around seeing Aaron and his friends but… they were definitely acting strange.

_'Oi! Momotaros, get out of us!' _The real Aaron cried out.

"Urusei, do you know how many Chou Eiyuu Sai concerts we've been in? This is our jam!" Aaron-Red said with his hair spiked back.

"Besides, look at all these lovely ladies cheering us on." Kurogasa-Blue added as he had glasses on. "Mind if we reel them in?"

_'Absolutely not!'_ Kurogasa shouted.

"We have truly made this crowd cry!" Orion-Yellow shouted as a fringe of his hair was tied into a braid?!

'_Ack! Kinataros!'_ Orion gawked in surprise.

"Ne, ne, do you think they'll mind if we do our own song next? Can't hear you!" Orpheus-Violet said with a giggle while wearing a baseball hat!?

"This feels… strangely familiar." Ruby said with a sweatdrop.

"I feel a mysterious urge to punch Aaron for some reason." Yang said looking at Aaron.

Speaking of whom, the possessed young man took center stage with a microphone, "O-re… futatabe sanjou! Minna-san! Let's all give a hand to Team RWBY and Koa for their performance, eh?"

The crowd cheered once more, cheering their name.

"And just for that performance, we're giving you an encore!" Aaron-Red continued as they cheered loudly. "Because from start to finish! We're gonna end this concert at a Climax!" The Taros-possessed boys all played their instruments as they took their positions at four microphones that had been set out for them.

**[CLIMAX JUMP - DenLiner Form by the Taros Brothers as sung by Team JOKR?]**

**Imagin: Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete  
Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho  
Genkai mugen iza tobikome  
Climax Jump!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! X4**

**Momotaros: Kanaetai yume ga aru nara  
Urataros: Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo  
Imagin: Catch the wave!  
Ryuutaros: Mayoi sou na toki kanarozu  
Kintaros: Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku**

**Imagin: Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
Momotaros: Fukanou wo koete  
Ryuutaros: Tsukami toru sa**

**Imagin: Climax!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide  
Ashita no jibun mi-ushinau dake  
Kintaros: Dare yori takai  
Urataros: Sora e tobou yo**

**Imagin: Climax Jump!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! X2**

**Ryuutaros: Mune no naka minna hisoki ni  
Kintaros: Kaki-kaetai kioku mo aru  
Imagin: Means nothing!  
Urataros: Atarashi asa wo matsu nara  
Momotaros: "Ima" wo nuri-kaearou soko kara**

**Imagin: Honoo sukoshi yuuki mote In your mind**

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen  
Douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride  
Urataros: Sagashi-dasu no sa  
Kintaros: Jibun dake no**

**Imagin: Climax!**

**Kinou made no kioku subete  
Hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu  
Momotaros: Hokareru you ni  
Ryuutaros: Sara naru**

**Imagin: Climax Jump!**

**Momotaros: Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru, daiji na kotoba to ka  
Urataros: Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete  
Kintaros: Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi…  
Ryuutaros: Todokanai hoshi–zora**

**Imagin: Akirametara soko ga shuuten saa!**

The band behind them started playing the soft, but fast instrumental again as Ryuutaros started to rap fast.

**Ryuutaros: Y to the E to the A to the H!  
Ryuuta ga tojou everybody say!  
Agacchau yo tension  
Taros bros de session  
Choushi ni notte ikuze Bang Bang  
Kimi ga negau jikan made dash!  
Koukai nante tsumanai jan  
Neratte ii yo Climax Jump!**

The band again started an instrumental again rocking out and the crowd was going wild, jumping up and down, fist-pumping fast in the air to the music. They were just really pumped up, then after several seconds, the Imagin got back into the song.

**Imagin: Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
Momotaros: Fukanou wo koete  
Ryuutaros: Tsukami toru sa**

**Imagin: Climax!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide  
Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake  
Kintaros: Dare yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan!)  
Urataros: Kinou yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan!)**

**Imagin: Climax Jump!**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! x4**

When the song came to an end, the crowd went wild for the Taros, even Team RWBY and Koa clapped excitedly for the boys after their song was finished. "Wow…" Koa and Ruby said impressed. And so, the concert went on, gaining lots of Lien to repair the city.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Alright, the votes are in and we have a winner!" The announcement said. "Actually, we have a tie-breaker!"

The crowd clapped, excited to see who the tiebreaker was.

"And so, our tying contestants are…"

Two spotlights came on to reveal them to the audience.

"Teams RWBY and JOKR!"

The group cheered for the eight individuals as they were surprised at this.

"We tied? Is that good?" Koa said confused.

"Well… sort of?" Yang said whilst shrugging.

"At least we can be sensible and share this victory among ourselves right?" Ruby asked with a smile.

The eight looked at each other for a moment.

"Right? Guys?" Ruby looked at her friends with a nervous chuckle.

They looked at each other again before shouting "IT'S MINE!" and then swan dived for the trophy and fighting amongst themselves with a large dust cloud and body parts sticking out of the said cloud of dust with Ruby only looking on dumbfounded.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael was gripping the sides of the table so hard, that they shattered to pieces. Another failure, and this time they had help. He could tell from the report that his creation had aided the Riders against his Hybrid, and it burned him to no end. He expected her to die by their hands, but instead, she has evolved from a liability to a possible threat to his plans. And that is something he cannot ignore.

"Perhaps it's time for another Alter…" the hooded man remarked in a cold tone. He turned to the Core Medal Case and took a closer look at it, "Just you wait, my traitorous creation, you will soon know that your actions…"

The hooded man's eyes and hand glowed a sinister purple, "Will not go unpunished…"

* * *

**SR: And that's the chapter!**

**KRD: Yeah, had a lot of fun with this one!**

**SR: But now we return to the serious stuff! There will be violence, danger, and more to come!**

**GKC: Correct! The next chapter shall be another two-parter!**

**SR: How exciting! Let's roll- oh uh, did either of you want to do the honors?**

**KRD: Roll the clip!**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Kurogasa: **__I knew it! I knew you were Kurai! I told you all, but you don't wanna listen to me!_

_**Kurai: **__Who are you to judge me for hiding, Blake?!_

_**Orpheus: **__Please… Don't go…_

_**Azrael: **__Now then… Who is your master?!_

**Next Time:** Revelation! The Dark Falcon's Cry! Part 1

_**Kurai:**__ …Goodbye, Orpheus… _

* * *

**GKC: Excellent! And with that said, I say to all of you... Peace out, everybody!**

**SR: And stay tuned for the next Henshin!**


	16. Revelation! The Dark Falcon's Cry Part 1

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: Here's what you may have missed: Kurai was saved by Orion and joined the team as they and RWBY perform in a battle of the bands. But now, it'll be a two-parter that will truly take suspense to the new level. *pulls on suspenders* Just like these suspenders.**

**KRD: *takes the suspenders and let's go* WAPISH!**

**SR: *pained expression* …Please excuse me, everyone. *SR walks outside* EEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!**

**GKC: Welp, while SR is crying in agony, I will now announce the name for Orion's original Rider Form. By unanimous vote, and pretty much popularity, he is now known as Kamen Rider Azure. So, you won that bet, KRD.**

**KRD: Woohoo! Yeah~! Pay up, suckas! **

**SR:*comes in and gives KRD an atomic wedgie* KARMA! PAYBACK! REVENGE!**

**KRD: You know, this really doesn't hurt at all.**

***BONK!***

**SR: It was meant to distract ya whilst I grabbed a mallet.**

**KRD: Uh-huh… good thing I had this worker's helmet on me just in case.**

**SR: I'll get you yet… Anyway, let's Henshin on in!**

**KRD: Onto the chapter!**

**GKC: I suddenly feel left out… Ah! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Revelation! The Dark Falcon's Cry! Part 1

* * *

**[Beacon Academy - Dorms]**

* * *

T'was nighttime (THIS AIN'T CHRISTMAS!) No one asked you… *ahem* and everyone was peacefully asleep. Well almost everyone… Koa, the secret Greeed Kurai, was tossing and turning in her bed. She was in a dark place, where a monster with a purple visor was destroying her friends.

"No… No!" Koa ran towards them but she wasn't moving, "STOP!"

She watched the monster kill her friends one by one, starting with Ruby. Koa struggles and screams in sorrow as the others were slowly killed. When Orpheus was next the monster held him by the neck.

"NO! PLEASE! Not him!" Koa begged the monster. The monster turned to her as it stabs Orpheus in the heart, "NOOOOO!"

Koa fell to her knees in sorrow, as the monster walked towards her. The shadows parted and standing in front of poor Koa… was Kurai.

"You cannot fight your destiny…" Kurai said with a hiss, "YOU ARE A GREEED, CREATED BY OUR MASTER!" The Greeed grabs Koa's shocked face as the visor glowed brighter, "NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU ARE!"

Koa screamed as she woke up, breathing heavily. She looked at her hands, trembling as she hugged herself.

'_What… I am.'_ Koa thought to herself.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The next day…

In Professor Oobleck's (I SAID IT'S DOCTOR!) Ok! Ok! Doctor Oobleck's classroom, the good doc was running across the classroom speaking at a hundred miles an hour as he discussed today's lesson. Some of the students were listening intently like Weiss, Kurogasa, and Orpheus while others were either spacing out or had fallen asleep. "Now then, would anyone like to tell me of the greatest battle that occurred during the great war?"

Koa was looking at her notepad, which had no notes for she was lost in thought. Last night's bad dream weighed heavily on her mind, so much she didn't pay attention to the fast doctor who called her name.

"MISS KOA!"

"Eeep!" Koa stood up straight and stiff as a piece of wood. "Yes, sir!" She squeaked.

"I called you three times, now what is the answer?" Dr. Oobleck inquired.

"Um… Uh, I uh…" Koa stutters to come up with an answer. "I… I'm sorry sir. I don't know. I will find out." She slumped her shoulders with her head hung down in defeat.

"I would like to speak with you after class," Oobleck said after much thought.

"Is she okay…?" Kurogasa muttered to Orpheus. "She's been like this ever since after the concert."

Orpheus looks to Koa concerned, "I'm not sure." Orpheus said, "and it bothers me."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Much later, Koa was in the training hall practicing her swordplay more aggressively than usual. She was slicing through the dummies quickly, adding powerful kicks. She stopped, breathing heavily as she looked down again. Orpheus watched from the entrance, concerned for her.

"... I know you're staring at me." Koa said with a sigh.

Orpheus blushed in surprise and embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that," He apologized as he approached her. "What's going on, Koa? You've been acting weird ever since the concert was over."

"...I've had a nightmare." Koa explained, "I saw myself killing your friends and… even you, saying that I mustn't forget who I truly am."

Orpheus looked at the girl, surprised. "So is that why you've been acting strange?"

"I'm sorry…" She apologized, looking down in shame. "I didn't want you to worry…"

Orpheus pulled Koa into a hug. "You don't have to hide anything from me. If something is bothering you then just talk to me, I promise that I'll never judge you."

"Can you make that promise to your friends?" Koa asked, "I feel that they would judge me more than anyone."

Orpheus flinched, looking away.

Koa didn't even bother making a statement, the comfort she received from the young man was all that she wanted at the moment.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael was brooding, looking for a perfect host to make an Alter. He needed one that would be strong enough to bring his traitorous creation back to him.

The hooded man scanned through a variety of suitable candidates but each one didn't have the traits he was looking for. He needed someone that was powerful. Someone that even the Riders would have trouble fighting. Someone who could practically be invincible…

Suddenly, a flash of realization crossed Azrael's mind as he stopped on one particular photo that detailed just the host he needed for his latest Alter. "Yes… this one will do perfectly." He said with a dark chuckle.

As he continued to laugh, the light began to linger on a familiar red-haired girl with green eyes and dressed in Greek warrior attire. He smirked as the purple energy covering his hands, creating three purple Cell Medals. "Find my creation." He told the Medals, "Force her out of hiding." He tossed them, sending them flying towards their target. "Now all I have to do is meet with this girl and give her an offer she can hardly refuse."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Koa was sitting outside Beacon, looking at the sky. She was unaware that her friends were watching her. Koa sighed, thinking if she should tell them the truth about who she truly is.

'_What am I going to do?'_ Koa thought.

"Should we really be standing here and just watch her like this?" Ruby asked her friends.

"Well, we can't exactly just walk up and ask her what's wrong. She might dodge our questions." Weiss pointed out.

"She's acting more like Blake than normal," Yang added much to Blake's annoyance.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Blake frowned. Yang blushed and stuttered.

"I'm worried about her," Jaune said, concerned.

"Oh! Let's throw her a pancake party!" Nora suggested with a line of drool dripping down her chin.

"Nora that's something that would cheer you up." Ren sighed, "You're drooling, by the way."

"Koa…" Pyrrha said with concern. Meanwhile, the other Riders were talking about Koa whilst walking out of the academy.

"I'm worried about Koa." Orpheus stated, "Even though we've all gotten close, she still feels like we don't trust her."

"Well to be fair, she has only been with us for so long," Orion said.

Kurogasa said nothing as the group walked.

Aaron glanced at the musician, "Orpheus, she seems to trust you most so if she's got any problems then wouldn't she go to you if she has them?"

"She… still isn't fully open to me." Orpheus said with a sigh. As the group kept walking they saw something flying towards them from a distance.

"What's that?"

The group's eyes widened when they saw it was the three purple Cell Medals.

"Oh, no!" The Riders exclaimed in unison. In an instant, one flew around Aaron whilst the other headed towards their dorm. The single Cell Medal then flew into Aaron, taking the Riders by surprise. The two Cell Medals returned, and the third flew out of Aaron to reveal the Kame Medal.

"Hey! Give that back!" Aaron swiped at the thieving Cell Medals. The Medals dodged and flew past them. Orpheus saw their direction and paled, realizing who they were going to. He quickly ran after them, hoping to stop them.

"Orpheus, wait for us!"

The three other Riders ran after him, catching up to him as they followed the trail of purple energy. To their horror, they saw the Medals heading straight for Koa.

"Koa, move!" Orpheus called out to the girl. Koa turned, but it was too late. Like a bullet, they went straight into her, causing her to gasp in pain as the energy caused her to fall to her knees. She screamed as purple markings streaked across her entire body. Teams RWBY and JNPR ran up to the Riders in shock and horror.

"What's happening to her?!" Blake questioned, afraid for the girl that was currently squirming in pain.

"I don't know! I've never seen anything like this before!" Aaron replied, equally frantic.

Koa screamed as the markings carried her former Master's voice, saying one single order.

"Reveal your true form!" The voice of Azrael echoes in her mind.

"NOOOOO!" Koa screams at the top of her lungs as she began changing into Cell Medals with an orange glow. Then began to take form, with hair made of cobra tails and a single head on the side of a helm. The back widened as it became a sturdy shell armor. The arms and legs became crocodilian, with black spiked bracelets and anklets, as a green visor shone brightly. Koa had once again become her true form, the Desert Combo Greeed, Kurai. She looked upon herself in horror, looking at her hands before turning to her friends.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and even the other members of JOKR were all looking at the girl they once believed to be Koa was actually the Greeed that had caused them so much trouble.

"No way!" Jaune exclaimed in denial.

"This is a bad dream! It has to be!" Ruby grabbed her head, shaking it as she didn't want to believe that the girl she befriended was the awful monster who made her hurt her friends.

"I knew it! I freaking knew it!" Kurogasa snarled as he glared venomously at the Greeed. "I knew you were that monster!"

"It wasn't…" Kurai said trying to hide from their gaze, "It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

"Lies! This was all another trick to lower our guard!" Kurogasa yelled.

Aaron narrowed his eyes, "Well, we'll fix that after we take you down, Kurai!"

Kurai trembled, her body crawling into her turtle armor in shame.

Orpheus stood in front of the Greeed with his arms spread out to defend her, "Stop! She's not to blame or anything!"

"Orpheus?! You knew what she was?!" Weiss said incredulously.

The auburn-haired musician looked down, feeling guilty for having lied to his friends but he gave them a small glare and replied, "Yes, I did…"

"How. Long." Aaron demanded, his glare burning a hole deep into his teammate's soul.

"Since I brought her back wounded," Orpheus answered.

"I knew it!" Kurogasa shouted. "I knew you were Kurai! I told you all, but you wouldn't listen to me!"

"Please, guys! She's not the same as before! She's changed!" The musician tried to reason with his friends.

"After what she did to us!? Fat chance of that happening!" Orion snapped.

"...I'm sorry Orpheus," Kurai said from her shell. The shell then began to spin around until it began drilling into the ground, "It was truly fun while it lasted."

"Koa, wait! Don't go!" Orpheus cried out, hoping to stop her. But it was too late, and she was gone, leaving only a deep hole in her wake.

"Orpheus Rhythm, you and I are gonna have a long talk," Aaron said coldly.

"With _all_ of us," Kurogasa added.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Kurogasa yelled as it was just Team JOKR in their Rider Base, all locked up, away from the eyes and ears of the outside world.

"She was hurt and scared! What was I supposed to do, just leave her to die?!" Orpheus retorted.

"Exactly what you should have done!" Aaron snapped. "She is a Greeed! A monster that does whatever it takes to fulfill their desires! Even if it meant making friends and then backstabbing them later!"

"She was different!" The musician countered.

"Oh, _this_ I gotta hear..." Orion said with heavy sarcasm.

"You saw how she reacted! You all know how she felt! You've all laughed with her! You supported her!"

"That was _before_ we found out, dipshit! She could have been lying to us!" Kurogasa snapped.

Orpheus stood up from his seat in anger, "What the hell was she supposed to do, you little shit! You were ready to kill her without a second glance!"

"BECAUSE I SAW THROUGH HER LIES! I KNEW WHO SHE WAS!" Kurogasa shot back. "I gave her the benefit of the doubt, but no, today she proved me wrong!"

"Only because Azrael still wants control over her!"

"The fact of the matter is…" Aaron interjected. "You lied to us, Orpheus. You knew who she was and didn't even _think_ to tell us. Why?"

"You know why," Orpheus replied with a glare. "And I don't see why any of you should be judging her! Did you forget that there were other monsters from Kamen Rider that didn't really want to attack humans or even wanted to fight!?"

"That's not the point!" Orion snapped. "The point is, you deliberately let the enemy in, without thinking of the consequences that would come to us! You should have told us right away! And maybe, just _MAYBE_ we would have heard you out and worked out something! But you didn't do that!"

"Maybe she deserved a better life without people like us harassing or abusing her!" Orpheus said with a glare, "In all cases and points, she's just like Blake."

"Don't you _dare_ bring her into this!" Aaron spat. "Blake may be hiding her Faunus heritage but that's different! She didn't go out of her way to murder and destroy!"

"Kurai was changing! I saw it- No, I _felt _it! She was learning how to be human. She was happy! She finally had something that no one would be able to experience if they grew up like her!"

"You can't be serious!" Orion said exasperated. "Monsters like her don't change like that unless it's for their own selfish benefits!"

"...If you three truly believe that," Orpheus said with a hard glare, "Then you're no better than Azrael."

"The hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kurogasa asked.

"You're treating Kurai- No, _Koa_ like she doesn't mean anything to you guys anymore! You're treating her like she's not a person but an object!" The musician spat, "Just like her creator who tossed her out like a used rag doll."

This silenced the three. "I'm sorry what?" Aaron asked. "Tossed out by Azrael?"

Orpheus looked down, "It was because of us. We kept beating her and foiling Azrael's plans. I'm guessing saving Ruby and taking out that alternate form of hers was the final straw."

The three were still silent, "She wasn't sent to fight a warrior's death with us, not executed by other monsters, nor even worth his time to kill her. She was left in an alley to die alone."

"When you put it like that… now I feel like an asshole." Orion said with a look of guilt.

"Goddammit…" Kurogasa groaned loudly before walking over to the door and opening it before looking at them. "Well? What are you standing around for?!"

"Eh?" Orpheus looked confused at his partner.

"We're looking for her, aren't we?"

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," Aaron suggested.

"You guys-"

"Save it," Kurogasa said. "We're all still kicking your balls when this is over."

"What is it with you and balls?" Orion deadpanned at the samurai.

"Just shut up and let's go!" Kurogasa shouted before storming out of the base.

"I'll call the others and tell them to help in the search!" Aaron said while taking out his scroll.

Orpheus smiled at his teammates and nodded. "Right!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

It was the dark of night, as Kurai was by herself in an abandoned playground. She sat down, drawing in the dirt a picture of her and her friends with her clawed finger. She finished the drawing, only to sob as she leaned against an old slide. She had lost the greatest friends she could ever make, and it was all because of her and her unsightly appearance.

She was unaware that Blake had tracked her here, ready to finish her off. Blake charged at Kurai and slashed at her as she rolled away in surprise and terror.

"Leave me alone!" Kurai begged, going back into her shell, "I've paid the price!"

"Not after what you did to my friends! To Ruby! To my brother!" Blake snarled as she prepared to attack the Greeed once again. She struck the shell multiple times, but only sparks flew off the hard armor. "Come out here and fight me!"

"Just stop… stop… please… I just don't want to die…" Kurai sobbed. This made Blake grow annoyed and impatient as she gripped her weapon tightly.

"I said, get out here and fight me! You lied to us! You hid your true self from us! Why!? TELL ME WHY!" The Faunus in hiding demanded.

"Because Azrael left me to die! He discarded me! Abandoned me! Because your brother and his team kept beating me!"

"LIAR!" Blake yelled, "You're only using my brother as an excuse, you coward!"

This made something snap inside Kurai. Blake raises her arm to attack again, but it was grabbed by Kurai in a tight grip.

"Hypocrite…" Kurai muttered.

"Huh?" Blake said dumbfounded.

"You call _me _a coward…? Speak for yourself, scaredy-cat." Kurai said as she crawled out of her shell. The cat Faunus flinched in both fear and shock as the Greeed stood over her while keeping a tight grip on her arm, preventing her from slashing with Gambol Shroud. Blake tried to act tough, trying to pull her arm away as she glared at Kurai.

"You don't know me, monster!"

"Who are you to judge me for hiding, Blake?!" Kurai shouted, pulling Blake to the ground and pinning her, "You hide behind that little bow of yours. All so you could get away from those White Fang losers! Well, guess what honey? They're gonna come back to haunt you, and when they do, oh~ you know who will _especially _enjoy watching you suffer for your own mistakes."

Blake trembled as she tried to deny Kurai's words. "No, you won't-!"

"FACE IT! You think hiding will change what you are?! It won't, and the world will turn its back on you when push comes to shove. I know this, and I know you," Kurai said as tears flowed from her visor, "I KNOW YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME! IN FACT, YOU _ARE_ ME!"

"KOA!"

Kurai turned in shock as she heard the voices in the distance. She let go of Blake and began to run, leaving the cat Faunus to stare at the sky in shock.

"Blake, you okay?" Aaron asked with worry as he came to his sister's side. "What happened? Did she hurt you?"

Blake turned to Aaron, her eyes filling with tears before she leaned up and hugged him.

"Blake?" The crimson-eyed fighter said in surprise as he held his crying sister. "What's wrong?"

"She's just like me…" Blake choked out in her sobs.

"Oh damn…" Aaron sighed. "Orpheus, go. We got this."

Orpheus nodded, as he and Pyrrha followed the trail of the distraught Greeed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The two followed the Greeed to a nearby harbor, before losing her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurai's voice echoed around the area.

"Koa, please come back!" Orpheus pleaded with her. "It's alright! No one will hurt you anymore!"

"Koa please, listen to him!" Pyrrha begged.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Kurai shouted.

"Koa, I'm sorry about how we reacted!" The redheaded girl apologized. "We were scared and we were living in the past! We pushed the memories we had with you as friends and replaced them with the kind that haunted and scarred us. We didn't even take into account how you would feel!"

"Can you even say things would change?!" Kurai said. She suddenly appeared behind the two, scaring them as she loomed over them on all fours. "You think things would go back to what they were?! They'll never forgive and they'll never forget the reality of what you see! There's no changing what I am!"

Orpheus looked down to the ground with a sad expression. "It's true… There's no changing what you are…" His hands slowly morphed into fists as he tightened his grip to the point the fabric in his gloves began to squeak with effort. "But! That shouldn't mean you have to go back to the way you were before! We can't change the past, I know that! However, we _can_ decide how we progress in the present!"

Kurai looked down, thinking about his words. Suddenly, the three heard slow clapping from a familiar dark figure.

"My, oh my," The voice of Azrael echoed as the hooded villain appeared out of the darkness. "What a wonderful speech. It was so sweet that it turned my stomach."

"Azrael…" Orpheus growled.

"Hello again, young Rider. Ah! And I see you've brought your cousin and that piece of trash as well." Azrael said with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice.

"YOU!" Kurai shouted as she pointed, "You made me change back into this form!"

The hooded man tilted his head, seemingly confused, "Is there something wrong? I mean, that _is_ your true form after all. Nothing more than a hideous monster." He said with small bits of teasing. Kurai roared as she sped past the two to send a fist towards Azrael. The hooded man frowned as he snapped his fingers, causing the purple markings to once again appear on the Greeed's body, causing her to scream in pain as she gripped her chest.

"Koa!" Orpheus and Pyrrha cried out in unison.

"Such a disappointment you turned out to be…" Azrael remarked as he casually stepped towards the squirming Kurai. "Even when I toss you away, you just don't know how to DIE!" He says the last part by kicking the Greeed in the stomach. "Still, I suppose I should be thankful to you, at least. You brought me _exactly_ who I was looking for."

Kurai tried to get up, but Azrael stepped on her back so hard, a crater formed. He turned to Orpheus and Pyrrha, who got ready to save Kurai.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you. The Cell Medals in her body are slowly destroying her from the inside-out. Only _I_ have the power to take them out." The villain stated.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?!" Orpheus growled.

"Nothing from you, boy," Azrael coldly dismissed before slowly gesturing to the girl beside him. "It's _her_ that I'm here for."

"What?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Orpheus snapped.

The hooded man pressed down on Kurai's back, earning a cry of agony from her, forcing Orpheus to pause. "That's right. Be a good little boy and stay right there." He ordered before turning his yellow eyes upon Pyrrha. "Now then, here is my offer… You will become my next Alter and you will do so willingly. Or I will kill this piece of trash beneath my boot."

"And why… would I do that?" Pyrrha scowled at him.

"D… Don't worry about me!" Kurai said in pain, "Just stop him at any cost."

Azrael ignored his struggling yet weak creation and focused on the Spartan girl, "To put it simply, I require a new attack dog. One who is practically untouchable and unstoppable. You fit the bill, Pyrrha Nikos."

"She's not helping you!" Orpheus said adamantly.

"Hm… In that case…" Azrael said then in the blink of an eye, shot a blast of dark energy at the musician, who had no time to react as it struck him in the chest… and pierced right through his flesh. Orpheus's eyes went wide with shock as he looked down at the smoking hole that was dead center through his torso before he collapsed on his back.

"ORPHEUS!" Pyrrha and Kurai cried out.

"Now then, what's it going to be Pyrrha Nikos? Your moment of truth. All of this could be over if you become my Alter. Do that, and I will heal your friend and free Kurai. Of course if not, both of them will die."

"I… I…" Pyrrha got out. The choking gasps of her cousin, as well as the pained cries of the Greeed, seemed to make her decision for her.

**BITE! DRACONIC FANG!**

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kamen Rider Shiro's war cry echoed as he descended towards Azrael with his own Rider Kick. The hooded man clicked his tongue in annoyance before he vanished into black smoke, making the dragon-based Rider miss his mark.

"Give my offer some thought, Miss Nikos!" Azrael's voice echoed. "I will give you twelve hours. By then, even with Vale's medical technology, your cousin's life will be forfeit. Best make up your mind soon." He then hefted Kurai, who has gone unconscious, from her shell. "Until then…" With that said, the hooded villain had vanished along with Kurai.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kurogasa shouted, but it was no use. He then rushed over to his partner. "Hang in there Orpheus, I got ya!" He said, holding him and pressed a glyph on his Elemental Glove.

**SUI!**

Water trickled on Orpheus's wounds, but it wasn't healing properly. "C'mon, c'mon, work!"

A wet cough left the musician's mouth along with some blood, splattering his clothes and even getting some on his friends.

Pyrrha backed up and stared at the blood of her cousin in horror. The sight of it made her sick to her stomach but she forced the bile down despite the overwhelming urge to wash her hands that had been coated in red.

"Sweet Oum above! What the heck happened!" A cry echoed as the rest of Teams JOKR, RWBY, and JNPR found them. The girls, Jaune, and Ren were naturally horrified to find their friend in such a terrible state but Aaron and Orion were downright furious to see their teammate wounded.

Aaron dropped to the musician's side, checking the damage. "His lungs and heart are damaged! He needs a hospital! NOW!"

"He's bleeding all over the place! He'll die before we get him help!" Orion shouted.

"Kuro, use some fire to seal the wound. It should stem the bleeding until we can get him to a doctor!" Aaron ordered.

Pyrrha thought back to Azrael's offer as they tried to get him to a hospital.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Screams echoed in Azrael's lair once again, as Kurai was suffering unimaginable pain. Her arms and legs were chained as Azrael kept using dark magic on her.

"T… They… will… stop you." Kurai spat before Azrael pinned her to the floor with magic.

"Of course they will, that's what they do. How all Kamen Riders behave in the name of justice. Unfortunately, that will eventually get them killed." The hooded villain coldly remarked. "Their predecessors experienced pain and trauma that no human being should ever experience yet it was that pain that makes them stronger. So… I intend to make sure that they feel that pain and when they are on the last clinging dregs of their humanity… I will snuff them out like a flame as all they hold dear is torn from their grasps and burned to ashes."

"NO!" Kurai yelled as she screamed in more pain. Azrael relished in his creation's torment as he smiled in cold triumph.

* * *

**KRD: And scene! End of Part 1!**

**SR: And what a chapter it turned out to be! And be sure to **_**drop in**_**, to see what we have next. *pushes a button***

***KRD was unaware of the trap door that opened underneath him***

**KRD: Huh… well, that's new. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**

**SR: I told you I'd get you back! *GKC pushes SR into the trap door as well, causing him to do a Goofy yell***

**GKC: And with those two out of the way, we can now… ROLL THE CLIP!**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Doctor: **__I'm afraid it's a lot worse than we thought. At this rate, even with his Aura, he won't make it._

_**Kurogasa: **__Pyrrha, you can't accept his offer. We all know where this is going._

_**Kurai: **__I… I will serve you again…_

_**Pyrrha:**__ My cousin means everything to me…_

**Next Time: **Revelation! The Dark Falcon's Cry! Part 2

_**? ? ?:**__I shall grant you the Power of Compassion!_

* * *

**SR: How exciting!**

**GKC: Aye! Our new Aura Rider is just around the corner! Be sure to tune in to that, folks! But before we leave, I received a review that actually brought up a good question.**

**KRD: And that is?**

**GKC: How could Orpheus become Kamen Rider Lazer when he could only be Dark Riders?**

**SR: Oh yeah, that's definitely a good question.**

**GKC: Well, I suppose to answer that question would be because, during Ex-Aid, Lazer was working for the bad guys even if it was just a trick, in the end, he still helped commit crimes that would make him bad.**

**KRD: Plus, we can't break up the 4-man team in Ex-Aid anyways.**

**GKC: Yeah, so y'all can't get mad at us for wanting to bring out the Ex-Aid quartet!**

**Ruby: I still wanted to ride him!**

**GKC: And I said, NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kurogasa: Never knew you were into lolis Orphee.**

**Orpheus: Look who's talking, Mr. Flat Chest Lover. **

**Kurogasa: At least she **_**has**_** a chest.**

**GKC: Uh, Ruby's chest is actually bigger than Weiss.**

**Kurogasa: At least I appreciate any size! Don't judge me!**

**SR was blushing red from the conversation.**

**GKC: Get out of my studio or I'll get Misora to cut you.**

**SR: *Ahem* In any case, uh… Stay tuned for the next Henshin.**

**GKC: Yeah… Peace out, everybody!**


	17. Revelation! The Dark Falcon's Cry Part 2

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: Don't forget DragoKnightSR!**

**KRD: And Kamen Rider Duelist! We're here for Part 2 and oh boy, what a doozy this was.**

**SR: Will Orpheus be saved? What choice will Pyrrha make? And what will become of Kurai? Find out today!**

**GKC: Now let's get this party started… HENSHIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: **Revelation! The Dark Falcon's Cry! Part 2

* * *

**[Vale - Warehouse District]**

* * *

Kurai's screams continue to echo in the halls, as Azrael tormented his creation. Kurai breathed heavily as the hooded villain held her head.

"I give you the chance to return to my grace," Azrael said with a smirk, "Yet you _still_ continue to resist me. I'm almost proud to admit that I admire your tenacity."

"I won't… become a slave…" Kurai spat with venom, "Nothing will change that."

"And what of Orpheus? Will you let him die for your choice?"

Kurai froze in horror.

"Yes, by this time, I'm sure he's already choking on his own blood," Azrael remarked with a smirk. "What a terrible way to go."

"YOU COWARD!" Kurai struggles against the binds, "He doesn't deserve that pain!"

Azrael was surprised by her outburst but then smirked in realization, "I see… you care deeply for Orpheus."

A sharp gasp was all Azrael needed for confirmation.

"I would almost believe… that you _love_ him."

Kurai looked away but Azrael grabbed her head.

"So it is true! You've fallen in love with him!? Hahahahahaha! I have to say, this would be a perfect iteration for Beauty and the Beast. But… you're still just a monster and he's a measly human. Who could ever love something like you?" The hooded villain taunted.

"…Orpheus would…"

"Hm~? What's that? I can't hear you."

"You heard me…"

Azrael backhanded her across the face. "I expect you to remember who it is that you're speaking to, child. I created you and I can just as easily destroy you. Now then, will you serve me again, or must I kill Orpheus to put you in your place?"

"I'd rather die than serve you again…" Kurai said coldly.

"Hm, is that really your answer?" Azrael inquired. "Even at the cost of Orpheus's life?"

"The others will save him. My life means nothing to them…"

"Oh, I think you'll find that your 'friends' will not be able to save his life. You see, that attack I hit him with has corroded his heart and lungs. In the next nine hours, your little boy toy will slowly perish with each passing second… and it will hurt as well." The hooded man stated. "He will live for those next few hours choking on his own blood and gasping for air. A torturous death, wouldn't you say?"

"No…" Kurai said in horror.

"Yes," Azrael chuckled sinisterly. "That boy's life will depend on your decision as well as Pyrrha Nikos. I will not be denied what I seek so what is your decision?"

"I… will serve you again," Kurai said in defeat.

Azrael smirked beneath his hood and patted the defeated Greeed's head like she was a dog, "Good girl. I expect you to follow my orders to the letter because your friend's life is literally in my hands."

"Yes… my Master." Kurai said as her heart was broken.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**[Vale General Hospital]**

* * *

"I'm sorry." The doctor said, "I'm afraid it's a lot worse than we thought. At this rate, even with his Aura, he won't make it."

"So Orphee will…" Pyrrha trailed with fresh tears appearing in her eyes.

The doctor nodded with a grim look on his face, "I'm very sorry…" The gathered group of Teams RWBY, JNPR, and JOKR all had their own looks of sorrow plastered across their faces as they look through the glass window to see Orpheus unconscious in a hospital bed, his upper clothing gone and bandages wrapped around a slightly bleeding hole in the center of his chest. The Riders and their friends stared in disbelief and sorrow.

"Dammit! Not again!" Kurogasa snapped, banging his fist against the wall.

"Doctor, are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Ren asked.

The doctor rubbed his dark green hair and shook his head, "I'm afraid not. That boy is lucky to be alive at this point. It was a good thing your friend sealed the wound with fire but Mister Rhythm is living on borrowed time. Not counting the fact that his heart and lungs were damaged but our analysts have discovered that they're slowly… eroding away."

"What?" Ruby said, obviously confused despite the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"He means that his organs are being eaten away from the inside," Weiss answered for her leader.

"Correct. Whatever hit your friend also left a nasty side effect. It's like his heart and lungs were dipped in acid. We can't stop it and in a few hours…" The doctor left that part as a silent reminder that the boy didn't have long to live. "All we can do is lessen the pain and make sure he passes away peacefully."

Aaron punched a wall in frustration, "GOD… DAMMIT!"

Pyrrha clutched her chest in sorrow as she knew the only way to help him was to accept Azrael's demands. She then turned to walk away from the group, catching the eye of Kurogasa as she left.

Kurogasa followed after her as he went out of the room. "Where are you going, Pyrrha?"

"To find Azrael." She answered.

"Don't. You're gonna play right into his hands." Kurogasa said. "You can't accept his offer. We all know where this is going. We almost lost Ruby, and we're not gonna lose you."

"What choice do I have!?" Pyrrha shouted. "My cousin is in there dying and there's nothing we can do! But Azrael has the power to save his life."

"No, he does not," Kurogasa said. "People like him always lie about that. They give you empty promises in exchange for their demand, and if you give into that, then there's truly no turning back and in the case that they _do _hold their end of the bargain, it's a cheap cop-out. Trust me on this, Pyrrha. You _will_ get double-crossed if you accept this."

"But what else can we do?!" Pyrrha snapped, "Wait while my cousin dies a slow painful death?! I bet if it was Weiss in his place, you'd know exactly how I'm feeling right now!"

"Don't try to turn this around, Pyrrha," Kurogasa said, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Then stay out of my way! I'm going to Azrael and if you stop me from saving my cousin… I'll be forced to hurt you." She warned the samurai.

"I'm trying to save both of you!" Kurogasa exclaimed. "There's always another way! We just have to find it!"

"Well, sorry… but I'm taking the easy way this time." Pyrrha stated. Before Kurogasa could even blink, he felt his body jolt due to a black aura coating the metal he had on his person and holding him to the wall. "Tell my friends that I'm sorry." She said before leaving the wall-stricken Kurogasa to struggle against the polarity prison.

"Pyrrha! Come back! PYRRHAAAAAA!" Kurogasa shouted. Their friends came out of the hospital room and saw Kurogasa pinned to the wall.

"Dude, what just happened?" Aaron questioned.

"Pyrrha… she's going after Azrael… I couldn't stop her…" Kurogasa grunted as Weiss used her glyphs to get Kurogasa off the wall.

"What!?" Teams RWBY and JNPR exclaimed in shock.

"Dammit! What is she thinking!?" Orion growled in annoyance.

Aaron rubbed his chin in thought before realization hit him, "She thinks Azrael can save Orpheus's life. We need to find her now before she's put in danger!"

"Then go… I'll stay with Orpheus." Kurogasa said.

Aaron nodded then turned to the rest of his friends, "Let's go, everyone! We have to find Pyrrha!"

Ruby wiped away her tears and quickly psyched herself up, "Yeah! Let's do it!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Kurai was sitting in a cell in shame, awaiting her master's orders. She hugged her legs as she began to sob, but flinch in shock as she heard clinking on her cell door. She looked up in surprise to see Roman and Neo there.

"Neo! Torchie!" Kurai said with joy.

"It's Torchwick!" Roman exclaimed in comical anger. "Geez, even after you leave, you're still giving me that dumb nickname!"

"It's good to see you," Kurai said but looked down, "But it seems like I'm to be Azrael's slave for eternity."

Neo rolled her eyes and held up the Core Medal case, much to Kurai's shock, "But how-?!"

"We snagged it while he was out, looking for you. Stay calm, cause me and Neo came up with a plan."

Kurai nodded and listened to them as they explained the plan in whispers. Later, Azrael was walking to his throne, placing his book next to the Core Medal case that was there for some reason. He then smirked as he sensed Pyrrha close by, being led by two of his Hybrids. The two hybrids brought Pyrrha into the lair, and Azrael welcomed her.

"Welcome, Pyrrha Nikos," Azrael said with a smirk, "I trust you're enjoying my hospitality?"

"Spare the pleasantries." Pyrrha cut off. "Now are you going to heal Orpheus or not?"

"My, my, straight to the point. I like that." Azrael chuckled. "I trust that your decision has been made then?"

"Yes…" Pyrrha said. "Orpheus means everything to me…"

"Very well, then we can now proceed with-"

"Not so fast!" The redhead shouted, silencing the hooded villain. "Before I become your Alter, you're going to save my cousin! Do it now and I'll become your servant willingly."

"Hm, smart. But what's stopping me from forcing you to be my slave?" Azrael inquired.

Pyrrha took out Milo at lightning speed… and placed the blade against her throat. "If you don't save Orpheus's life… I'll cut my throat and deny you your little science project."

"You would commit suicide if I don't save his life?"

"You're damn right I would!" She spat.

Azrael stared at the girl for a few seconds before he shrugged, "Very well, I'll spare his life. It shouldn't take too long for me. I'll be back in about a minute. Until then, sit tight, my dear." He said before disappearing into black smoke.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back at the Hospital, Team RWBY was looking over Orpheus as he was getting closer to death. They had come back to relieve Kurogasa, who joined in the search for Pyrrha.

"This is not good…" Blake said quietly.

"He's getting worse with each passing hour," Weiss stated.

Yang's eyes turned red with anger, "This sucks! We can't do anything but watch! I hate this!"

"I don't either… but…" Ruby said sadly.

The four looked down when suddenly Azrael came out from the shadows shocking them.

"Azrael!" They all exclaimed, readying their weapons.

"Easy children, I'm merely keeping my word on a bargain," Azrael said with a smile.

"What?" Weiss looked incredulous.

The hooded man stepped past the anxious girls and stood beside Orpheus's bed then hovered a hand over the wound present on the boy's chest. A purplish-blue glow emanated from Azrael's hand as the light seeped into the musician's injury. Slowly but surely, his organs were becoming less rotten and more… fresh so-to-speak, and even fixing his bones and skin. When the hooded villain removed his hand away from Orpheus's chest, it revealed that his wound had vanished completely, leaving nothing but healthy pink skin.

"He's… healed." Blake said stunned.

"Why are you doing this?" Yang glared at the hooded man.

"You can thank your friend, Pyrrha Nikos," Azrael remarked. "Until then…" And with that, he disappeared into the black fog.

"Mmmm…" Orpheus moaned, slowly coming to. "Where…?"

"Orpheus!" The girls exclaimed in relief.

"What happened? Where's Koa?" He asked, slowly sitting up.

"Orpheus, you're in the hospital. You were badly hurt." Blake explained to the musician. "And your organs were rotting. You were about to die until… Pyrrha went off to give herself to Azrael."

"What…?" Orpheus gasped in horror.

"She must've succeeded because Azrael came and saved your life." Weiss clarified.

"He…" Orpheus muttered before he immediately got out of the bed, taking off any wires he had on him before running off.

"Orphee, wait!" Ruby called out.

"I'm going out there! Don't try and stop me!" The auburn-haired teen declared.

"What is it with boys always running off into danger?" Blake sighed.

"It doesn't matter! We need to go after him!" Weiss said before the team ran out of the hospital room.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Pyrrha was left in a prison cell as two Grimm hybrids kept guard over her. She turned to the cell next to her and spotted Kurai, in her human disguise hugging her legs.

"Kurai!" Pyrrha shouts in surprise.

"Pyrrha…" Kurai said sadly, "I'm so very sorry…"

"It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize." Pyrrha said to the girl.

"Pyrrha… I'm once again Azrael's servant." Kurai said with a tone of hopelessness.

"Not for long! If Azrael kept his part of the deal then Orpheus will be alright. He will come and save us! I just know it." The redhead stated.

"I can't come back to them," Kurai said, "Azrael ensured that I cannot betray him again."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He placed Core Medals in me that would destroy the consciousness he used to create me," Kurai explained, "In other words, my soul is forever in his grasp."

Pyrrha was shocked at the revelation of the hooded villain's trick. "No…" she said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha."

"Well, well, getting reacquainted already?" The voice of Azrael spoke as the hooded man appeared out of the shadows, leveling his smoldering yellow eyes at the two girls. "In any case, it is time for you to uphold your end of the bargain, Miss Nikos."

"I…"

"I saved your cousin just like you asked. Are you backing out of our deal? If so, I can always go back and tear his heart out with my bare hands then present it to you." Azrael remarked.

"I… understand. Do what you must." Pyrrha said in defeat.

"Excellent," The hooded man laughed menacingly as he marched towards the girl, allowing his palm to glow with a violet aura. "This will only hurt for a bit." With that said, Azrael jabbed his hand directly into Pyrrha's chest, bypassing her flesh and delving deep into her soul, sending waves of darkness into it. Pyrrha began to scream in pain as her eyes changed to a malicious yellow.

"No, Pyrrha!" Kurai cried out in horror.

"Now, my new servant! Transform into your greatest form." Azrael ordered.

Pyrrha's yellow eyes flashed before her body is shrouded in shadow as it morphed and reformed to reveal a monstrous creature. It resembles a female ancient Spartan complete with a helmet, breastplate, bracers, and greaves that were all bronze. There were also magnet attachments on her shoulders, knees, and as a head crest for the helmet. Behind the faceless helmet were glowing green eyes while a plume of long fiery hair erupted from the back of the helmet. In her hands were malformed versions of Pyrrha's signature weapons, Milo and Akouo.

"Say hello to my new creature! My Magna Alter!" Azrael declared with a wicked laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha! AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No…" Kurai whispered in fear.

"Now, my servants… go find the Riders and kill them!" Azrael commanded.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"You think they're still at the warehouse district?" Kurogasa asked as he, Orion, and Aaron kept running. Following behind them was the remaining members of team JNPR.

"They might be! We just have to find them!" Aaron replied from the lead. He flinched when he saw something heading towards him… It was a flying sword! "Duck!" He yelled. The Riders except for Orion ducked, and he turned and was sent flying from the sword which shattered off his head.

"OW!" Orion exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Aaron wondered. He then turned to see two monsters on one of the buildings, under construction.

"Welcome, Kamen Riders!" Azrael's voice echoed in the night air. "I see you have finally arrived at the sight of your tombstone!"

"Azrael!" The three Riders shout. They then saw Kurai behind him.

"Koa, you're ok!" Orion shouted. But then, Azrael gave the vilest laugh, "What's so funny?!"

"Oh, you'll find that Kurai has returned to better management, especially when she destroys you once and for all," Azrael remarked.

"Liar!"

"It's true," Kurai said as she jumped down to their level, "I am once again a weapon for Azrael to wield."

The three Riders stared at her in disbelief.

"And that's not all…" Azrael trailed as he gestured to his latest monster. "Allow me to introduce your friend, who has now become my newest servant, Magna Alter!"

"Pyrrha…" Aaron said shocked. The Alter said nothing as she jumped and floated down thanks to her powers of magnetism, "You cruel MONSTER!" He shouted.

"Save your energy, boy," Azrael coldly stated. "You'll be needing it for now."

Kurai drew her sword, and the Alter her malformed weapons. The Riders flinched, being forced to summon their Aura Drivers. The three took out their Aura Spheres and inserted them into their belts.

"Henshin!" The trio of Riders shouted.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! WOLF/DRAGON/BEAR!**

**KURENAI NO HUNTER! CRIMSON WOLF!**

**TENGOKU EMPEROR! WHITE DRAGON!**

**TOMERARENAI WARRIOR! AZURE BEAR!**

Energy wolves, dragons, and a bear clamber onto the boys before disappearing to reveal Kamen Riders Kurenai, Shiro, and Azure. The two monsters charged at the Riders, clashing with them.

Kurenai and Kurai were in an intense sword battle, the two caught in a deadlock. In the Rider's hand was his newest sword which was designed specifically for his use. It had a single-edge blade with a gun mechanism within the sword, a wolf head-shaped handguard that seemed like it could open and close its mouth with a slot inside big enough to fit an Aura Sphere, and a trigger on the hilt of the sword. This is known as the Fang Howler, Kurenai's gunblade.

"Stop this, Kurai! You have to stop this now!" Kurenai pleaded with the Greeed even as he kept up his defense with his weapon.

"I can't, he will kill Orpheus if I don't," Kurai said as she swung her blade, "I have no choice but to obey!"

Kurenai frowned behind his helmet and held his gunblade with both hands, "Then sorry for doing this…" He said while pulling the trigger on the hilt of his weapon, making the edge of the blade glow with a crimson light before he slashed with it, sending an energy wave at Kurai. Kurai blocked it with her blade, cutting the wave in two.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna cut it." Kurai jokes with a smile. Kurenai groaned at the pun.

"You've been spending too much time with Yang…" The crimson Rider remarked before the Fang Howler's blade shifted downward so the weapon resembled a gun.

**GUN MODE!**

Kurenai aimed the Fang Howler at Kurai and fired several energy bullets at the Greeed. She yelped and dove into her shell as the bullets hit. The shell was sent flying from the blasts, but it ricocheted across the few buildings back into Kurenai.

"Ow! Did you just… Oh, now you're gonna get it!" The wolf-themed Rider exclaimed in comical anger.

Kurai came out of her shell with swirls in her visor, "Heard enerf we~t?" Kurai slurred as she looked dizzy and stumbled around. Kurenai looked dumbfounded. What is she doing? Kurai then swung her sword, hoping to hit Kurenai. The Rider quickly moved his body to avoid the blade then used his momentum to deliver a kick directly to the Greeed's stomach. Kurai grabs his ankle and slammed him into the ground. Kurenai handsprings up, his heels striking Kurai's chin before he flips back a few feet away from her.

"I don't know what you're doing, but you really need to get your head in the game!" Kurenai said before making the wolf head bite the Aura Sphere.

**BITE! CRIMSON FANG!**

The wolf-themed warrior jumped into the air before descending towards Kurai with his Rider Kick, "HYAAAAAA!" He roared. Kurai roared as her fist glowed with energy as she punched his kick, causing an energy shockwave clash. As the shockwave blocked out a sound between the two, Kurai said something to Kurenai causing his eyes to widen in surprise before smirking as he put all his effort into his kick. Kurai smirked as she responded with her own full power punch, both energies clashing and spiraling out of control. The two were knocked back by a shockwave, before charging at each other with the intent to destroy each other.

The others were taken by surprise by the clash of the two powers. Even Azrael himself was taken by surprise by their sheer strength.

"Such power," Azrael said as he stared at the fight, yet a mad grin began to spread across his face. "So this is the strength of a Rider born of this world. I'm almost impressed. But…" He snapped his fingers as the Magna Alter's eyes flashed before she released her magnetism, coating the three Riders in a black aura before sending them flying into a wall. Kurai inserted her three Core Medals into the sword, covering it in a lot of energy.

"**SAN KEMONO KIRI!" **Kurai shouted as she sent a wave of energy at the trio. The energy turned into a humongous tornado taking the trio into it.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Azure yelled as his body was dragged around the twister.

Kurai smirked as she sent multiple waves of energy at the twister causing a large explosion. The Riders cried out in pain as they fell to the ground in smoking heaps.

"S-such power…" Kurogasa said in disbelief and pain.

"I think we're screwed." Orion groaned in pain.

"Don't worry," Aaron reassures his friends, "There's a plan in place that will save them both!"

Azrael gave an evil laugh as the two monsters walked towards the downed Riders. "Hahahahahaha! And just what can you do?! I got what I want and now you're all going to die!"

The Alter raised its blade, poised to end the Riders. Suddenly, she was hit with multiple Dust shots that sent her flying.

"O-Orpheus…" Kurai said as the source of the blasts came from Orpheus.

"Koa, I'm here now…" The musician said even with his weapon in its bladed bow form. His green eyes leveled a dangerous glare at the hooded man, "Azrael, where's my cousin?"

"Orpheus… She's an Alter now…" Kurai said somberly.

Orpheus's eyes widened before they trailed over to the smoking form of the Magna Alter, who stood up looking rather unharmed despite the smoke erupting from her armor. His grip on Lyrical Relevance tightened to the point his knuckles turned white. "You'll pay for this… I will make you pay for what you did to her, Azrael!"

Kurai slowly walked in front of Orpheus, raising her sword.

"Step aside, Koa…" The auburn-haired teen told the Greeed.

"I'm sorry, Orpheus… I have no choice but to serve him," Kurai said as she then glared, "Koa janai, Kurai da."

Orpheus was taken aback by her statement, before realizing Azrael must've given her the same deal as Pyrrha. His teeth clenched in anger, he glared hatefully at the hooded villain and yelled, "BASTARD!" He took aim at Azrael and fired a powerful lightning arrow at him. Azrael snapped his fingers, and both Kurai and the Alter appeared in front of the arrow, taking the brunt of the attack.

"Such a childish attack will never work on me. I spared your life because it was the only way to get your cousin to willingly become my pawn. Truthfully, I wanted to snuff you out in the hospital bed right then and there but a thought came to me… what if I made your own beloved cousin kill you instead?"

The Alter charged at Orpheus, forcing him to dodge. Kurai was hesitant to attack, as she looked away and gripped her trembling hand.

Azrael glanced at the resisting Greeed and quickly reminded her as to who held her leash, "Attack, Kurai. He is your enemy." His hand pulsed with violet energy, activating the Medals inside Kurai's body. Markings of violet formed on her body as she screamed in pain, charging towards Orpheus. She swung her blade furiously at him, leaving a few small cuts on him as he continued to try and dodge the two.

'_Crap!'_ Orpheus cursed in thought, _'At this rate, I'll die for real!'_

The other heroes made it to the battle and gasped at what they were witnessing. Kurai and the Magna Alter were mopping the floor with Orpheus whilst the other Riders were badly injured.

"Guys!" Ruby shouted. They ran to the three Riders and tended to them, "We need to help him,"

"No," Aaron said surprising the others, "Orpheus must face them on his own."

"But-" Ruby tried to argue but she paused when she noticed the looks on the Rider's face. He was just as apprehensive and wanted to help but he knew that this was his teammate's fight to finish.

Orpheus was slammed in the gut by Kurai, "S-Sorry, Orphee…" the Greeed said, causing Orpheus to let out a weak chuckle.

"Not your fault." He groaned despite the pain he felt. "I should've protected you… I should have kept you safe…"

Kurai's visor watered as the Magna Alter came in and used its magnetism. His weapon was sent out of his hands, forcing Orpheus to use his fists but close combat was not his forte and it showed as his altered cousin slashed and bashed him with her shield and sword. "Pyrrha… you shouldn't have done this…" Orpheus muttered. "This is not your destiny…"

The Magna Alter didn't respond as she continued to attack but Orpheus was starting to get tired and his latest stumble sent him falling to the ground. The Alter raised its blade, whilst Kurai groaned in pain as her arms were forced to raise her own sword.

"And now the curtain falls…" Azrael smirked beneath his hood as he watched intently at the auburn-haired teen's demise.

"Pyrrha… Koa…" Orpheus stared at the two girls he cared for too much as he faced his end with grim realization and closed his eyes, accepting his defeat. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough…"

And then…

* * *

**[? ? ?]**

* * *

Orpheus opened his eyes and found himself in a dark void, floating in the air. "This is…" He muttered.

_**"Your journey does not end here." **_A voice said, coming from everywhere in the dark void. His Aura then spiked out of his body before it took shape and manifested itself in front of him, taking the form of a dark grey falcon with yellow markings. _**"It is too soon for you to perish in this world."**_

"You are…"

_**"I am your Aura manifested in a physical form. Like the others, I have lived inside your soul since you were born."**_ The falcon spoke as it slowly soared around him. _**"While the Maker gave you the power of those who have had dark intentions and are beyond redemption, you yourself have not fallen like them. Why do you think that is?"**_

"Because I'm not crazy."

_**"It is much more than that." **_The falcon stated. _**"It is your compassion for others that gives you strength. If such compassion were incorporated into **_**them**_**, perhaps they would have been redeemed. Your compassion for that Greeed has been a major influence. She has seen the error of her ways and your guidance will lead her to a better destiny than that of a monster."**_

"But I couldn't save her from her creator, or from my friends when they turned on her."

_**"Perhaps, but do you truly believe that she is irredeemable?"**_

Orpheus furrowed his brows and gave his answer, "No, I don't."

_**"And your family. She knew the risks she was willing to take to save you. As is her destiny." **_The falcon continued. _**"While that man is charged with keeping the flow of time on its intended path, you still have a chance to alter those events."**_

"But how?" He asked.

_**"Trust in your friends and yourself. It will present itself to you when you are in dire need." **_The falcon said. _**"But be warned, an ally of that man will erase those memories from you and your friends and those who you have influenced."**_

Orpheus stared at the falcon in shock.

_**"You know what I speak of." **_the falcon said. _**"It is your knowledge of this world, prior to being reincarnated by the Maker and of the events to come. That ally of his shall erase all of it."**_

"Can I prevent it? Stop it somehow?"

_**"The future of that moment is unclear. However, fate does not dictate your actions. It is by your own hand and compassion that shall guide you to victory over the darkness."**_

"Then with that strength, I will guide those to victory with my hand and watch over those who cannot defend themselves," Orpheus vowed as he looked the falcon in the eyes. "Please… lend me your strength!"

"_**As you wish! With your trial complete, the final door has been unlocked! With the Wolf of Courage, Dragon of Resolve, and Bear of Wisdom, I now give to you the final gift!" **_The falcon declared as it spreads its wings. _**"Accept this power born from your soul! The Power of Compassion! The feelings of those in the dark who seek a path to the light of tomorrow!**_**"**

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

A stream of purple aura shot out of Orpheus's body, causing the Magna Alter and Kurai to back off.

"NO! NOOOOOO!" Azrael shouted. Kurai gazed upon the aura with a hopeful smile and a warm feeling in her heart.

"Orphee…" Kurai said happily.

"He's done it," Aaron said with a smile. "He's finally awakened to his true Rider power."

The auburn-haired teen began to stand, the purple aura coating his body healed the cuts on his skin then it began to reform until it materialized an Aura Driver with the buckle resembling the head of a falcon shaded purple with a golden beak and dimmed eyes. The belt strap possessed purple musical notes along the surface.

A loud caw echo in the night as a purple translucent falcon appears over the musician's head then it shrunk down until it formed a purple Aura Sphere with an image of a falcon inside.

"Let my song of compassion reach you…" Orpheus spoke, his hair shadowing his eyes before he looked up and glared right at the Magna Alter. "Pyrrha!" With that said, he opened the 'mouth' of the falcon as a soft lyrical tune played while he crossed his arms. "Henshin!" He declared before slotting the Aura Sphere into the falcon's mouth then closed it as the eyes of the falcon flashed orange.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! FALCON!**

An electric bass began to play from the Aura Driver. The shriek of a falcon echoed in the air as his Aura spiked out and shaped itself into that said animal before it flew around in the air then came down, enshrouding its wings around Orpheus's body.

**SHINOBI ONGAKU! SHADOW FALCON!**

When the falcon disappears in a cascade of purple energy feathers, a new warrior stood in the musician's place. He was clad in a black full bodysuit with a violet chest plate that mimicked the upper clothing of a ninja. He had small purple shoulder guards with black feathers, purple-yellow gauntlets, purple-yellow greaves with grey markings, and purple boots that resembled shinobi shoes with yellow talons over the toes and back of the heel. Around his neck is a yellow scarf with grey musical notes running along with the fabric. His helmet was black with a purple 'mask' in the shape of a falcon's head complete with a yellow beak that went down from his nose to his mouth with a pair of sharp, angular orange eyes.

"Sugei…" Kurogasa said in awe.

Azrael glared at the new Rider with a wave of burning anger. "Yet again… yet again, you damn brats keep gaining power! Just who are you!?"

"Kamen Rider… Nero." The new Rider answered. He enters a martial arts stance as he began to speak in Japanese, "Saigo no rekuiemu ga hajimari da*."

The Alter charged at Nero with a roar. Kurai groaned in pain as she was forced to fight herself. The two tried to swing their blades at Nero, but he had easily dodged them. He even landed on the edge of the Alter's blade on a single foot, ninja style. This surprised the Magna Alter and before they knew it, he jumped up and performed a few hand signs. One of the musical notes on his scarf erupted into flames before he brought his hand over to where his mouth was.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flame!" Nero declared before a torrent of fire is shot down directly at the Alter.

"Ninjitsu?!" Kurogasa and Blake said in surprise.

"Okay, I was not expecting that!" Orion cried out in awe and shock.

Magna Alter brought up her shield to defend against the fire but the metal began to superheat, causing her pain as she cast it aside to avoid further injury. Nero wasted no time doing a few more hand signs.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Nero shouted as multiple shadow clones appeared in front of them.

"Shadow Clones!?" Aaron gawked.

"Dude, he's like Kamen Rider Shinobi! Only better!" Kurogasa said.

Nero and his Shadow Clones went on the assault, pulling out feather-shaped kunai and attacked Magna Alter at blinding speed. One clone would slash her on the chest, another would kick her across the face, and one would punch her in the back.

"No! NOOOOO!" Azrael roared before he quickly sent some of his energy into Kurai to force her to fight. "Stop him now! KILL HIM!"

Kurai roared as she charged at Nero, "Nero, attack me with your strongest attacks! Hurry!"

The falcon-themed Rider nodded before five of his clones performed different hand signs, each of the notes on their scarfs lighting up with separate colors like red, blue, green, yellow, and purple.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flame!"

"Water Style: Aqua Dragon!"

"Wind Style: Razor Hurricane!"

"Earth Style: Gaia Impact!"

"Dark Style: Shadow Shuriken!"

A burst of flame, a dragon composed of water, a powerful twister, a wave of jagged rocks, and a barrage of shadowy ninja stars all struck Kurai with enough force to put her out of commission. This left the original Nero to contend with his altered cousin.

"Time to end this!" Nero Prime declared.

All of the clones and the original then lifted up the mouth of the falcons before bringing it down to bite on it.

**BITE!**

The clones took off in a burst of speed, striking Magna Alter from all around while the original Nero entered a stance. As the clones weakened the Alter, the music notes on the scarf around Nero's neck all began to glow until the scarf reformed into a set of purple-yellow bird wings that the Rider flapped to lift off into the air, floating directly above the Alter. The talon on the heel of his right boot sprouted to reveal a curved blade. Nero dived down towards Magna Alter as the caw of a falcon echoed from his movement then he flipped his body over with his right leg raised high and performed a devastating axe kick that struck the Alter down the middle.

**SHADOW TALON!**

The Magna Alter released one last pained cry before she exploded. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed the monster on the ground unconscious as a scarlet light erupted from her chest to reveal a scarlet Aura Sphere with Pyrrha's symbol inside. With her soul purified, the malicious Magna Alter disappeared to reveal Pyrrha Nikos once more.

Kurai smirked as the purple Medals flew out of her bleeding chest. She grabbed them and tossed them straight into Azrael's chest, causing the hooded villain to double over in pain, "Taste that desire, my former Master!"

The hooded man snarled before blasting his former creation with an energy ball, sending Kurai crashing into the ground. "This isn't over! Do you hear me!? THIS IS NOT OVER!" He roared as he vanished into black smoke. Kurai groaned in pain, trying to get up but she was like an upside-down turtle.

"KOA!" Orpheus cried out as he went back to civilian form and rushed over to her.

"I'm okay…" Kurai groaned out.

"Okay, what just happened?" Kurogasa got out.

"I think he won…" Orion said, still trying to process what happened.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Ruby cried out with sparkles in her eyes.

"Not again…" Weiss sighed.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, running over to her as the rest of Team JNPR arrived. "Pyrrha! Wake up!"

"Unnnngh…" Pyrrha groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Jaune?"

"Thank Oum you're alright." Jaune sighed in relief.

"How… What happened? Where am I?" Pyrrha questioned as Jaune slowly sat her up.

"Orpheus found his own Rider power, he saved you and Kurai," Jaune explained. "We were really worried about you, Pyrrha."

"I'm sorry…" The redhead looked down in shame. "I wanted to save Orphee so badly…"

Jaune hugged Pyrrha closely, "I know."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**[Beacon Academy - Balcony]**

* * *

Kurai, in her human disguise, watching the sky from one of Beacon's balconies. It had been a week since the events of Kamen Rider Nero manifesting itself in Orpheus and Azrael leaving to lick his wounds. She had been freed from his grasp and yet, something felt missing from herself.

"I thought I'd find you here…" A voice spoke.

"Orphee…" Kurai said with a smile.

"Orphee janai, Orpheus da," Orpheus corrected with a chuckle.

"This coming from someone who's still calling me Koa?" Kurai asked with a giggle.

"I'm used to calling you that. It was the name you introduced yourself to me." The musician pointed out as he sat down beside her.

"Then what became of Kurai?" Kurai asked, holding his hand, "Is she still a part of 'Koa' or is she the shell that Koa wears?"

"What do _you_ think?" Orpheus asked.

"…I think they're the same person," 'Koa' said with a smile, "That loves a red-haired musician."

"That's good- Wait, what?!" Orpheus gapped in shock as he looked at the girl. "Are you talking about me?"

"What do _you_ think?" Koa smirked back.

"I uh…" Orpheus got out, as he looked dumbfounded. "Wow… that's um… how should I say this? Complicated?" He said as he sweatdropped.

"Shall I express it as something simpler?"

"Eh?" The auburn-haired teen blinked a few times. "How?"

Koa giggled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before looking away blushing. The musician himself looked like the perfect imitation of a tomato as steam bellowed out of his ears.

"ABOUT TIME!" Kurogasa shouted from down below. Orpheus and Koa looked down to see the rest of Team JOKR looking up at them while Team RWBY used their scrolls to capture the moment.

"Were you guys watching us!?" Orpheus exclaimed.

"It was actually Kuro's idea." Aaron gestured to the samurai. "He wanted to see if you two would kiss." Koa had a few tick marks on her red face, as she held up her arm, which was in Greeed form before firing a controlled energy ball at Kurogasa, sending him flying.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOHOOHOOHOOEY~!"

"B-Baka…" Koa mutters as she was still blushing from embarrassment.

"I need new friends…" Orpheus groaned.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Azrael yelled as he banged his fists on the table, breaking it. At the corner, Neo snickered to herself as Roman smirked in satisfaction. His eyes glowed as his arms were covered in the darkest of magics. "Damn them! DAMN THEM ALL! I will not be humiliated by these insignificant humans!"

"Well, to be fair, you've been underestimating them a lot, boss," Roman pointed out.

The hooded villain leveled a dangerous glare at the criminal and grabbed him by the throat. He was about to end his miserable life when he realized that he was right. At every turn, he had underestimated them and they won countless times because of it. Azrael tossed the orange-haired man aside, "You're right, Roman. I've been treating them like children instead of realizing how much of a threat they really are. But no more…" He stated. Neo helped Roman up as they gazed at Azrael in surprise, for he was doing something that he never did before. "I must become more powerful and gain strength the likes of which no Rider has ever attained. But in order to do that… I need to look inside my own soul."

"What are you-" Roman questioned before gasping in shock when Azrael plunged a hand deep into his own chest, a vicious dark light erupting from around the area.

Azrael grunted in slight discomfort but he continued to dive deep into his own soul then grasped something that made him smirk wickedly. Yanking his arm out, he revealed to the two criminals… a blackened Aura Sphere that pulsed with an evil aura. He began to chuckle darkly before his wicked maniacal laughter made the two tremble in fear.

"The Riders may have won this battle… but the _true_ war has just begun!" Azrael declared as he continued his mad laughter.

* * *

**SR: To Be Continued…**

**GKC: Until the next chapter that is. I really hope all you readers enjoyed the reveal of our new hero, Kamen Rider Nero.**

**SR: And be sure to leave reviews and favorite this story.**

**GKC: Yeah, because Azrael's not done yet and the battle has only just begun for our heroes. But before we get to that… let's explain Nero's stats. His current form, Shadow Falcon, is a shinobi-based form that gives him various abilities such as ninjutsu. Stat wise, he has the same punching power as Shiro but his kicking power is slightly higher than Kurenai. His speed is below Shiro's and he has the lowest defense of all the Aura Riders. However, his main strength is his agility. Since he is a ninja in this form, he's got the best agility out of all the Riders. Not only that but he can fly as well. As for how he can perform ninjutsu, it is because of his scarf, which is called the Lyric Jutsu Collar. The musical notes on the scarf represent the elements he can use for his attacks. The elements are as followed: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Darkness, Light, Metal, Ice, and Wood.**

**KRD: Aren't these the elements used from that 4th Season of Digimon?**

**GKC: Does it matter? I mean, who really thinks about all of that when they're watching a Rider similar to Kamen Rider Shinobi… but better.**

**KRD: I was just asking… geez. Anyways, now that all our original Riders are here, it's time to go back to the mainstay of Season 1 and the final battle between our Riders and Azrael!**

**GKC: Let's roll the preview clip then!**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jiakai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Blake:**__ Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!_

_**Aaron:**__ I was a member of the White Fang known as the Black Wolf… _

_**Sun:**__ I knew you looked better without the bow on_

_**Penny: **__It is a pleasure to be meeting all of you!_

**Next Time:** Black and White!

_**Azrael:**__ Let this be the final day you Riders ever get in my way again…_

* * *

**GKC: And with that, I say to all of you… Peace out, everybody!**

**KRD: And with that, we'll see you next chapter!**

* * *

Translation*: "Your final requiem begins now."


	18. Black and White

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**KRD: That's right! And as said last chapter, we're back on the mainstay of Season 1!**

**GKC: And this time, we're about near the end of Volume 1!**

**KRD: Just two more episodes and Vol. 1 is in the books!**

**SR: Yeah!**

**GKC: Well, until we do a few more filler chapters before Volume 2.**

**SR: And Specials too.**

**KRD: True. But anyway, onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Black and White

* * *

It was another day at Beacon Academy. The semester was about to be over and the Vytal Festival was coming around the corner. Students from Haven, Atlas, and Vacuo were starting to come to Vale since the Kingdom of Vale will be hosting the Vytal Festival this year. And Beacon Academy was large enough to accommodate these students during their stay at the school until the tournament was over. As of now…

"Aaron, no… please…" Blake moaned. "Not there…"

"You know you want it, Blake," Aaron whispered with a smirk. "Just accept it."

"I won't… give in…" Blake moaned again.

Aaron chuckled, "You're already past your breaking point, Blake."

"Stop… no, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… ahhh…"

"I told you." The young man chuckled as he finished teasing the cat Faunus. It turns out that Aaron was giving Blake another dose of the good ear scratch.

"I told you to stop doing that…" Blake panted breathlessly with a blush.

"I can't help it, Blake," The crimson-eyed fighter admitted with a sheepish grin. "Your kitty ears are just too adorable."

"Mou~" Blake pouted.

"Kuro's lessons are still stuck onto ya and the rest of your team?" Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Guess I can't help it. For some reason, it feels pretty natural for me to speak Japanese." The Faunus answered.

"Huh… go figure…" Aaron mused before shrugging it off. "Oh well, just don't let that leak out when you talk with Mom and Dad."

"Right…" Blake trailed off, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing… it's just…"

"You still haven't talked to them yet, haven't you." Aaron sighed. "Blake…"

The cat Faunus looked down, her ears lowering on her head in shame, "I'm sorry, I just… what am I supposed to say? I didn't really… leave on the best of terms with our parents."

"I know," Aaron said, pulling his sister in close for a hug. "You're trying to fight for what you believed in. And… I have to be honest, while your heart's in the right place, the way you're doing it was wrong…"

"I know…" Blake said, leaning on her brother. "I just wish I realized it sooner… even… about _him_." She added.

Aaron frowned as he realized exactly _who_ his sister was referring to, "Don't worry about him. I won't let that bastard come anywhere close to you."

"I know you won't." Blake nodded. "Thank you, Aaron."

"Hm? For what?"

"For staying with me. For just… being my brother, for being my friend when no one else was."

The young man smiled, "Anytime, Blake." He then started scratching her ears again.

"Aaron, no stop…" Blake moaned again as she blushed.

"C'mon, I want my sis to be happy."

"Aaron… haaa… haaa…" Blake moaned as she looked rather flustered, panting heavily. "Ahhhhh… mou~ yamero!" She cried out as she suddenly pounced on her brother, being on top of him.

"Ack! Blake, what the-"

"Baka…" Blake panted. "You're getting me in heat…"

"Whoa, what!?" Aaron exclaimed in shock with a cherry red blush on his cheeks.

"I told you to stop, but you wouldn't listen…" Blake moaned. "Now look at me…" She then started rubbing her body on him.

"Whoa, Blake, easy."

"It's your fault…" Blake moaned, her face looking really flushed as he kept rubbing herself on him. "I can't… stop…"

"Blake, you're freaking me out right now!" Aaron began to panic.

"I can't take it anymore… I need to mate."

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"And so I said 'Now that's a katana!'" Ruby jokes with her friends who laughed at the hilarious joke. "Hey, anyone seen Blake or Aaron?"

"Not since this morning," Koa answered the Red hooded girl.

"Where are they? It's not like they can just disappear." Weiss said with a huff.

"Or they're probably sleeping in." Orion guessed.

"No, Aaron's an early bird." Kurogasa reminded.

"Maybe they're reading a book together?" Yang suggests with a shrug.

*THUMP!*

"What was that?!" Koa said shocked. She then heard a beeping noise from her Scroll and looked at it to see that she got a text from Aaron, albeit a broken one but her eyes widened, knowing what he was trying to say. "Uh… I'llberightback!" She said quickly before speeding off in a hurry.

"What's with her?" Ruby asked.

Koa raced over to the JOKR dorm room and opened it, revealing Blake who was getting or at least _trying_ to get intimate with Aaron. "Oh wow. That bad, huh?" She said with wide eyes.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Aaron said as he kept trying to stop the cat Faunus.

"Alright, alright, hold up," Koa said before pulling the cat Faunus away from her brother, holding her stomach. "Okay, Miss Belladonna, calm down." She also began scratching the Faunus under her chin for added effect. It was working as Blake seemed to purr at this. "Alright Aaron, go. I got this. I'll take care of her and calm her down."

"You sure you know how?"

"Let's just say… I had experience with a certain ice cream girl." Koa smirked.

Aaron was wide-eyed with a heavy blush. "Leaving now!" He shouted before doing so and slamming the door shut.

"Alright kitty, tell me what's been bothering you," Koa said calmly. Blake tried to pounce on Koa but like how a snake moves, Koa pinned Blake to the bed. "Come on, Blakey work with me here."

"Hot… hot…" Blake moaned out.

"Ah geez…" Koa sighed, "Alright, time to cool you down."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Dude, where were you?" Kurogasa asked as he noticed his leader coming towards them. "And… why are you red?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Aaron simply said.

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked. "You okay?"

"Fine, totally fine."

"The fact that you answered that right away tells me you're not." He deadpanned.

"Still fine, totally fine."

"Leave him be," Orpheus reprimanded his partner as he came in with a water bottle. "If he says that he's fine then he's fine."

Aaron took the water bottle and downed it in a few gulps. "Thanks," Aaron said as he handed the bottle back to Orpheus.

"No problem," The musician nodded.

"Where were you? We were about to go into town." Weiss said, "And where's Blake?"

"Don't worry about it…" Aaron mumbled, looking a bit traumatized.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back in the JOKR dorm, Blake was moaning and purring. You would think that something naughty would be happening… you'd be wrong. Koa was humming as she was slowly massaging Blake's back.

"You got a lot of muscle knots," Koa said as she kneaded her thumbs into the girl's back.

"Oh my Oum, I needed this…" The cat Faunus purred, enjoying the massage.

"So do you think you'll ever be ready to tell them the truth?" Koa asked her, "You know they'll find out sooner or later."

Blake looked down in thought, knowing that the Greeed spoke a bit of truth. "I… I want them to accept me as me, not just as a Faunus. But… I'm afraid about how they will react."

"I'm sure they'll accept you," Koa said with a smile, "I mean I thought I wouldn't be accepted again after being exposed, but they did accept me."

The cat Faunus nodded in reply, "You're right. I'll tell them when I'm ready but for now… I just want to get to know my teammates for a little bit longer."

Koa nodded as she finished her massage and helped Blake up. Just then the two heard knocking on the door.

"Hey, Blake? Are you ready to go?" The voice of Yang called out from behind the door.

"We'll be right out," Blake said as the two nodded.

"Don't take too long or I'll make an assumption that you and Koa are doing something naughty in there." Yang teased.

"I'm going to hurt you, Yang!" Koa barged out and chased after Yang.

"So you were doing naughty things in there!" Yang laughed despite running from the angry Greeed. "What would Orphee think if he heard that his girlfriend was cheating on him?"

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The entire city of Vale was setting up decorations for the upcoming Vytal Festival, and strangely the most excited of the group was Weiss.

"Your sister is being weird again…" Aaron told Kurogasa in a dry tone.

"It's frightening," Koa added.

"The Vytal Festival," Weiss said joyously, "Is there nothing better?"

"You know Weiss, this version of you is… strange," Ruby said.

"Oh, hush you."

"So why are we spending the day at the harbor?" Yang asked. The group looked around and saw they were most certainly at the harbor. Ruby plugged her nose, smelling something awful.

"Ugh, it smells like fish." The young reaper complained.

"What are we doing here again?" Koa asked.

"Some students from Haven are arriving today," Weiss explained, "And as a student of Beacon, we should share our hospitality."

"She wants to spy on them so she can get an advantage over them during the tournament." Blake pointed out.

"And the plot thickens…" Orion deadpanned.

"You can't prove that," Weiss denies.

"Kuro?" Aaron looked at his teammate with a neutral expression.

"She may be my sis, but sometimes even _I _don't know what she's thinking." Kurogasa sighed.

"So in other words, it's true." Orpheus said with a yawn.

"Yep," Yang answered.

"Totally," Aaron added.

"Hey!" Weiss snapped.

"Weiss, just stop." Aaron deadpanned again. "You're not getting past us with your scheming ways. Remember when you were scheming to team up with Pyrrha at the initiations?"

"I was an added bonus as well." Orpheus added.

"I- that's-" Weiss tried to come up with an explanation, only to fail.

"Yeah-huh, that's what I thought." Aaron deadpanned once more.

"There was also the time you threw a hissy fit for not getting picked as the leader of Team RWBY." Orion stated.

"You guys!" Weiss complained.

"Okay, enough harassing my sister, geez." Kurogasa groaned, standing next to her. "She's just a bit sheltered is all."

"KURO!"

"Oh, he is in the doghouse now…" Aaron said as he, Orion, and Orpheus wisely stepped back. Koa however snickered at that, as did Ruby. Ruby's attention went towards a nearby Dust store, which looked to be trashed and taped up by police. Two detectives were there examining the crime scene.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked a detective.

"Robbery. Left all the money but took the dust." The detective replied.

"You think it's the White Fang or those monsters?" The other asked.

"I think we don't get paid enough…"

"Well, a great way to start our day…" Orion said sarcastically.

"Hmph, stupid White Fang terrorists." Weiss said bitterly.

Blake narrowed her eyes at the heiress, "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said incredulously.

"The White Fang is hardly a group of criminals. They're just a group of misguided Faunus." The ninja girl shot back.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss retorted.

"So they're _very_ misguided, plus that shouldn't mean that all Faunus are like that. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake countered.

Ruby saw the growing tension between friends and decided to pitch in, "Hmm… Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… Maybe it was him."

Koa looked away as she whistled and fidgeted whilst Weiss huffed, "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." As Weiss spoke, Blake's anger grew. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true…" Yang trailed off as she heard noises behind her.

"Hey! Get back here! Stop that Faunus!" A voice cried as everyone turned to see a few sailors from the harbor chasing a tan-skinned monkey Faunus with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He also sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck. The boy stopped and looked back at his pursuers with a big mischievous smile.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The boy said, dodging his pursuers.

"You no good stowaway!" The sailor shouted.

The boy hung from a lamppost and peeled a banana, "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" He said as he was about to eat his snack when the detective threw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Get down from there!" The detective shouted, only to get a banana peel to the face.

The monkey Faunus chuckled then used surprising acrobatics to leap over the officers and ran away from them. When he passed by the two Teams, time seemed to slow down when he looked at Blake… and winked at her, surprising the Faunus in hiding before parkouring away.

"Was that…" Orion got out.

"Sun Wukong… leader of Team SSSN." Kurogasa muttered.

"He winked at my sister… I'm gonna kill him…" Aaron said.

"Well, you wanted to observe the competition, Weiss. And there it goes," Yang pointed out.

"Quick!" Weiss exclaimed. "We have to observe him!"

The group chased after the blond-haired monkey Faunus. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. The two teams round the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!"

"Umm… Weiss?"

Weiss looked down to see she was laying on top of the girl she bumped into.

"Salutations~!" The girl said with a jovial smile.

The girl had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin with a small ahoge on top, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin conceals her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bear similarities to the shutter of a camera. The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. She had what appeared to be a small and thin backpack.

"That's…" Aaron got out.

"Penny Polendina," Orpheus added.

Weiss quickly got up and apologized to the girl, "I am so sorry!"

"You okay?" Orion asked.

"I'm **wonderful!** Thank you for asking." Penny said happily. This caused most of the team to look at each other in bewilderment.

"She's certainly a cheerful one…" Koa mutters to Orpheus, who nods silently. Yang then decided to speak up after a long pause.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked the eccentric girl. Penny pondered the question for a moment. "Yes" she said happily, before jumping to her feet causing the group to step back.

"My name is Penny Polendina! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Penny said. "May I know your names?"

"Oh, uh hi Penny, I'm Ruby," The young reaper greeted.

"I'm Weiss."

"Aaron."

"Kurogasa."

"Orpheus, a pleasure."

"Orion, nice to meet you."

"Name's Koa!"

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before her partner smacked her in the stomach. "Oh, Yang!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said, much to the five girl's confusion.

"You just said that." Weiss got out.

"So I did."

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said as she and the group turned to leave.

"Weiss, wait up!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Catch ya later, friend!" Ruby said to Penny, who looked surprised to hear that.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael was sitting in his throne, letting his dark aura flicker and take shape as he examined his own Aura Sphere. He also held the three purple Core Medals in his hand, and the two gave him a rather dark and sinister idea.

"Just you wait… Kamen Riders," Azrael said darkly, "You will face a true force of darkness…"

He began to chuckle darkly, before going into full mad laughter as his shadow took a monstrous shape.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"She was… weird." Yang said as a few nodded in agreement.

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss wondered aloud. This made Blake a bit angrier towards the Heiress and her prejudice. But suddenly, Penny appeared in front of Weiss shocking everyone.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked. Weiss looks back and forth in shock whilst Yang looked apologetic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized.

"No, not you. YOU!" Penny said, pointing to Ruby.

Ruby was startled as she began stuttering, "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh…"

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your **friend?**"

"Uuuum…" Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her. In the end, she said, "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Ruby's teammates comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Team JOKR whistles innocently to avoid attention from the overly happy android.

Ruby groaned and spoke to Weiss as she brushes herself off, "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

The heiress leaned over with a slightly creeped out look, "No, she seems far more coordinated."

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

Penny answered with a beaming smile, "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss looked at Penny in surprise, "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

The green-garbed girl saluted the teens, "I'm combat ready!"

Weiss looked at Penny strangely. "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake scoffed.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss huffed with her arms crossed.

The skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side. "Yeah!" Ruby said. Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

"Well, at least they agree on one thing," Orion said with a sweatdrop. "But combat skirts? Really?"

"Just don't question it. It's better to just stay out of conversations that involve girls." Aaron stated.

"Wait a minute." Weiss said as the realization hit her and walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

Penny looked confused. "The who…?"

Weiss holds up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake shouted.

"Oh no…" Aaron facepalmed.

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake. "Huh?"

Blake then walked over to Weiss, angry. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss apologizes sarcastically and releases Penny and motions to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake growled, clenching her fist. "You ignorant little brat!"

Weiss looks offended. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"Sokko ma-de da, futari tomo*1!" Kurogasa scolded, getting in between the two. "This is no time to be arguing amongst ourselves!"

"Kuro-"

"Enough, Weiss." Kurogasa suddenly cut her off, surprising the heiress. "I love you and all, but you need to know when to cut the attitude! And right now, you're out of line! So stop!"

"Whoa, Kuro actually shut his sister up…" Orpheus blinked in surprise.

"That's a new one," Koa added.

"I'm sorry about that, Blake." Kurogasa apologized, bowing to her. "She won't be doing that again." He then shot a glare at his sister. "Right?"

"Y-Yes…" Weiss stuttered, looking down.

"Um, I think we should probably go…" Yang said as she slid up to Ruby.

Penny popped up behind Ruby, smiling. "Where are we going?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back at the dorms, Koa and Team JOKR were discussing how powerful Azrael could be.

"Even as his minion, he only used little amounts of power," Koa explained, "He didn't trust me enough to speak of his end goal."

That made the Riders look at each other in thought.

"You mean to tell us that he's only using a fraction of his power?" Orion looked at her.

"Yes."

"And what about that ally of his?" Orpheus asked. "The one that will erase our knowledge of this world prior to coming here?"

Koa shook her head, "No clue, he didn't trust me due to my species… thought process."

"Great…" Kurogasa sighed. "If he pops out of nowhere we're screwed. We won't be able to stop those certain people and we won't be able to save certain people either."

"What if we can ambush him?"

"How can we ambush someone that appears at the last moment?" Aaron asked incredulously. "We have no way of knowing."

"...Good point." Koa said hanging her head.

"...A mousetrap!" Orion said as an idea, "We try and bait him out of hiding."

"Oh yeah, we can bait him with a sign that says 'Come get us, stupid!'. That's a great way to draw something out that we have no idea looks like." Orpheus said sarcastically.

They were about to continue when they heard the door to Team RWBY slam open. They then heard Ruby call out for a familiar ninja girl.

"Blake, wait! Come back!"

"What the heck's happening?" Koa asked. The other Riders paled in horror, realizing exactly what had happened.

"Dammit Weiss!" Kurogasa groaned in frustration before going over to Team RWBY dorm room. "What happened?" He demanded. Koa and the others stuck their heads in to see what was going to happen.

"She's a spy! A White Fang spy!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss! What the hell!?" Kurogasa snapped, walking over to her. "What did I tell you!?"

"LET ME AT HER LET ME AT HER!" Koa was screaming as the Riders were holding her back.

"I thought I told you to drop that attitude and keep yourself in line! What part of that didn't you understand!?"

"I did! But she kept pestering me on why I hate Faunus so much and I told her! You of all people should know!" Weiss retorted.

*SLAP!*

Weiss was taken by surprise as her brother had smacked her across the face as did the others.

"You are better than this Weiss. When it comes to things like this, you never considered other people's feelings or even take any sort of situation into account. Have you ever asked yourself why she even thinks that way? Maybe because she _is_ a Faunus, but you don't know that! You're so narrow-minded and your mindset is so skewed you don't see the bigger picture! And if you keep this up… then you'll be no better than your father!"

Weiss looked absolutely appalled at what her brother had said.

"What I'm gonna do is I'm gonna find her and when I do, you are going to apologize to her and take any punishment Blake deems fit for you. Be grateful that I'm doing this on _your_ behalf." And with that, he went out of the room to do what he planned to do.

"Well, I knew this day would come," Aaron said without a hint of remorse.

"Wait, you knew?" Ruby said surprised.

"Yeah… because I was part of the White Fang too…"

"Don't forget me," Koa added, "I knew too. Well, that she was a Faunus anyways… still surprised about the whole White Fang thing."

This took Ruby and Yang by surprise that Aaron of all people would be part of a heinous organization.

"The White Fang wasn't always an evil group," Aaron stated, knowing what they were thinking. "The Faunus wanted equality between them and humans. My adopted father, Ghira, Blake's father endorsed the idea that things should be resolved peacefully between our two races. But then… things changed when he stepped down."

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the name Sienna Khan?"

Weiss scoffed, "Who isn't? She's the leader of the White Fang."

"She was also my teacher," Aaron added. "Ever since she took over, The White Fang's policies began to change, and started more violent campaigns, going on the idea that the Faunus should be respected out of fear, that peace only brings complacency."

"You know, most brutal attacks were carried out by Adam Taurus," Koa said with her arms crossed.

"And that is exactly the problem," Aaron said. "He stands for everything the White Fang currently is today, killing innocent people to get the respect out of others and make them feel his pain."

"I only caught glimpses of him, but I could sense his insatiable desire to wipe out humanity." Koa added, "And wants Aaron's head and Blake's body too…"

"That's just…" Ruby paled.

"Wrong." Yang frowned.

"He's a spiteful man, plain and simple." Aaron said. "At least when it came to Sienna, she doesn't kill people in order to prove a point. That's probably why I stuck around with Blake for as long as I could, other than making sure that Blake was safe."

"And why exactly do you _now_ feel the need to tell us?" Weiss questioned.

"Truthfully, I want to punch you in the face for putting Blake in that position but your hothead brother did that for me." Aaron spat, glaring at the heiress. "She wanted to become a huntress to rewrite her sins but now she's probably out there doing something dangerous and I'm wasting my time telling you this shit when I should be out there finding her!"

"Same here!" Koa added, "You guys did the same to me, and now you're doing it to Blake, Weiss! Can I punch her?" She held up a fist for emphasis.

"No…" The Riders deadpanned.

"Awwwwww… killjoys."

"The point of the matter is, Weiss… don't judge a whole race based on the actions of a few misguided fools. I told you all that I was a member of the White Fang but let me ask this… Have you ever heard of their best fighter, the Black Wolf?"

Weiss flinched, "Y-Yes… he was rumored to be the White Fang's strongest fighter. No one has been able to beat him but he's never killed anyone that fought him. Why…?"

"Well, you're looking at him…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Blake was outside and at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an ax on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow."

She turns around and looks up… to see the same monkey Faunus from the harbor.

"Blaaaaaaake!" Kurogasa's voice called out.

The cat Faunus's instincts to flee took over as she looked around for Team JOKR's samurai and prepared to run again.

"Please wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Kurogasa said.

"Just leave me alone!" Blake shouted.

"Whoa, what's going on? Is this punk harassing you?" Sun asked his fellow Faunus while glaring at Kurogasa.

"No… it's just…"

"Blake," Kurogasa said as he caught up. "I'm so sorry for what Weiss had said to you. You didn't deserve that."

"About what? The truth? The truth about what the White Fang did to her family's company? Or that we ruined her life?" Blake spat with contempt.

"So what if it was the truth? She's still your teammate." Kurogasa said. "Even so, Ruby and the others won't turn their backs on you, especially your brother."

"That's what they all say… My brother is the only one I trust. But why are _you_, a son of the Schnee family, following me?"

"Because _I_ trust you, Blake."

Blake looked down in sorrow before she shook her head, "That's sweet, Kurogasa… but I still don't trust you."

"You can, Blake. Besides… I'm not even a Schnee. Just some kid picked up at their doorstep. I don't know who my _real_ parents are."

"That's pretty obvious," Blake remarked. "Living under the same roof with the richest man in all of Remnant."

"And I hated him… for all that he is." Kurogasa said, with Blake looking surprised, not expecting that answer. "Sure, I lived a comfortable life, but it was hell. Jacques never saw me as his son. He never loved me or the rest of the family for that matter either. He was married into it just for fame and fortune. And especially the family name."

The cat Faunus looked surprised to hear that but her expression still remained neutral, "I sympathize with you, Kururugi. I do… but you don't know _anything_ about how it feels to be a Faunus. How we're forced to fight for our very survival as a species or the pain we've endured under humanity's thumb."

"Maybe not. But I know what it's like to be alone… Koa does too." Kurogasa trailed off. "It doesn't have to be this way, Blake. I'm still your friend and I don't turn my back on them for any reason."

A bitter chuckle left Blake's lips, "Friend? You didn't exactly turn out to be a friend when Koa felt abandoned. Granted, I was no different but you still tried to demonize her."

"That's because I never knew her circumstances back then. But I already know yours. Please… Blake… don't do this."

A painful silence was all Blake gave the samurai before she outstretched her hand to him…

"Huh?" Kurogasa looked confused.

"Are you going to stare at it or shake it?" Blake inquired.

"I…" Kurogasa trailed off before he smiled a bit and held her hand.

Blake stared into Kurogasa's eyes for a moment before she closed hers and whispered, "I'm sorry…" She quickly jerked the surprised Rider forward and delivered a chop to the back of his neck.

"Ack… Blake…" Kurogasa muttered as he leaned on her. "Why…? I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Kuro… Now that my identity is revealed… None of them will trust me again. It was fun… being with all of you…" Blake spoke while a few wet droplets fell onto the samurai's clothing. "But this is where it all ends."

"No, please… don't go…" Kurogasa got out as he felt his consciousness slipping.

"This is goodbye…" She whispered, laying the boy down on the ground before she stood up and walked past a surprised Sun.

"Uh, hey, wait up!" The monkey Faunus called out.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The next morning…

*BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!*

"Hey, it's Kuro!" Aaron exclaimed to the other two Riders. They ran towards him as Koa was playing a game on her Scroll. Aaron then pressed a button on the supercomputer and it showed Kurogasa sitting against the pedestal of the statue with a forlorn look.

[_"Guys, I'm sorry. I tried to convince Blake, but she's gone…"_] Kurogasa apologized. [_"I'm sorry, Aaron, I…"_]

"I know…" Aaron said, "We will look for her with Team RWBY."

"YES!" Everyone turned to Koa who had jumped up, "NEW HIGH SCORE!"

She turned around to see the Riders staring at her, causing her to chuckle sheepishly. "S-sorry…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were walking through the empty streets of Vale. She hadn't come back since Kurogasa failed to get her back.

"She's been gone all weekend…" Ruby pouted sadly.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself," Weiss huffed.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang said.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss," Ruby said sadly.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" Yang pointed out.

"I just hope she's okay…" Ruby said worriedly.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me…" Blake said, looking at him intently.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun said, making Blake give Sun a firm look. "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly. "Sun… Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake sips her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal. "My brother and I were once members of the White Fang."

Sun promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it…" Blake sighed. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And my brother and I were there."

Sun listened intently as Blake continued on. "We were at the front of every rally. We took part in every boycott. We actually thought we were making a difference. But we were just youthful optimists. Then, five years ago, our leader, my father stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, Sienna Khan, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… out of fear."

"So, my brother and I left. We decided we no longer wanted to use our skills to aid in their violence, and instead, we would dedicate our lives to becoming a Hunter and Huntress. So here _I_ am: criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

"So… have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

The monkey Faunus winced, "That bad, huh? Yikes… Well, your brother is a Faunus too, right? Maybe he can-"

"He's human, actually."

"Huh?" Sun blinked in confusion.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Blaaaake!" Ruby called out loudly.

Yang assisted her sister in finding her partner, "Blaaaake!"

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate all morning, but still no response.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby called out again.

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

Ruby turned to Weiss with a pout. "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said, making. Ruby cross arms in irritation.

"Ugh, Weiss…"

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby pouted as Yang followed behind Ruby.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." The buxom blonde suggested.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss huffed.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"

All of them freaked out as they turned around to see Penny. "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey, guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked cheerfully, ignoring their outburst of surprise.

"Uhh…" Ruby got out.

"We're looking for our friend Blake," Yang answered.

Penny thought about it before it hit her. "Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stare at Penny.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny pointed to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang said with a chuckle before making that realization. The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

Ruby whispered to her sister, "She does like tuna a lot..."

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasps, "That's terrible!" She then approached Ruby, making her uncomfortable, "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby was doing her best to continue smiling, "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

She looks over Penny to direct her question at Yang and Weiss, who's blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Later on that day…

Sun and Blake are then seen walking down an alley. "So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as he had his hand behind his head.

Blake contemplated on this as she answered, "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun widened his eyes in realization, "What if they did?" He pondered, lowering his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continued his theory, "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

With Team JOKR and Koa, the five of them were searching on their end for Blake but nothing turned up for them. They searched every corner of town, but she was nowhere in sight. And to make matters worse, Kurogasa was still down in the dumps for letting Blake get away like that. He felt that it was his fault for even trying to convince her to come back. Maybe she really needed some space.

"Hey guys, I think I have a small idea on how to cover more ground," Koa said.

"Is it split up and search for her?" Orion asked.

"Somewhat, I have extra hands to work with," Koa said with a smile as she held out a hand, "Now then, guess what I have in my hand?"

"If it's Cell Medals, you are not summoning Yummies out in public." Aaron stated.

"…Never mind." Koa said putting her hand into her pocket with a clinking noise.

"Still, I think we should split up and search…" Kurogasa muttered, before walking off. "I'll check the docks."

"He still has it bad, huh…" Orpheus muttered to Aaron.

"Yeah…" Koa said saddened, "Are you sure I can't make extra help?"

"Koa, you know I love you and everything… but relying on monsters that once rampaged through the city is a bad idea." Orpheus answered.

"But what about the tournament?" Koa said waving her arms comically, "You need a team to compete but there's only me!"

"We should probably discuss that _after _we find Blake, ok?"

"Ok… Say, maybe she's scouting out possible White Fang operations?"

Aaron pondered at this, placing a hand on his chin in thought. "Well… it wouldn't be out of the question. Blake's always one to avert their attention to her. Foolish as her decisions can be, she always thought she should take on all of the burdens."

"But then, if she's scouting White Fang operations, where would they be hiding out?" Koa asked.

"I wouldn't say hiding… more likely she is searching for evidence that the White Fang is behind the robberies or to prove that they didn't do it." Aaron clarified.

"…You know I always wondered why the old lair had so much dust." Koa said to herself. The group kept walking for a little bit before realizing what she just said.

"Wait, repeat that again?" Aaron asked.

"That again?" Koa said, earning her a smack upside the head.

"Before that, dummy!" Aaron said in comical anger.

"Why does the old lair have so much Dust?" Koa said.

Aaron smirked as an idea came to mind, "If I know Blake, she'll probably look for shipments containing a lot of Dust. That's where she'll be. And I've been hearing rumors of a Dust shipment from Atlas being hauled by an SDC carrier ship."

"How do you know that?" Orion asked.

"I hacked the CCT."

"Of course you did." The others deadpanned.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Yang came out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside. "Thanks anyway!" She said, before sighing, "This is hopeless." Then looked at Weiss when she looked around nonchalantly. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

"Don't be stupid; of _course_ I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said as she walks forward, calling over her shoulder, "The innocent never run, Yang!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

Ruby sighed as they made their way down the sidewalk. "Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, _I'm_ not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now…" Ruby sighed.

Penny tried to contemplate this. "But why?"

Ruby sighed again. "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was…"

Penny gasps. "Is she a man?"

Ruby looked surprised. "No! No, Penny. She's…" She stops and sighs, looking at Penny. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

Penny pondered in thought. "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby turned her gaze downward sadly. "Me too…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers. "Did I miss anything?" Sun asked.

Blake looked up as Sun drops down to her right. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool," Sun said, then held out one of the green apples in his arms. "I stole you some food!"

Blake gives Sun a questioning look. "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun retorted. Blake delivered an angry glare at him. "Okay, too soon!" Just as he says this, the winds blow all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no…" Blake gasped in horror.

"Is that them?"

Blake stared at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit. "Yes… It's them."

"All right, grab the tow cables!" The White Fang Soldiers ordered the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun mused.

Blake stared sadly at the scene. "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She said, closing her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" The new voice said. The soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Blake was confused at this. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." She then stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun called out, but to no avail.

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope. "No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" As he looked around, Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said.

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do when Roman laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Blake demanded.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

Blake then held her blade closer to his throat. "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation…" Roman said, looking up.

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no…" Ruby gasped.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she flips and uses her semblance to dodge then retreats behind more containers. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" Roman taunted. His taunt was then interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to toss it aside then look up and growl at the assailant's eyes widening.

"Woohoo!" Sun waved.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight. "Leave her alone!"

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman muttered.

With that said, the White Fang grunts charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way of one's sword.

"Haha!" Sun laughed. Pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, dropping each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls it around, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them. Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat another White Fang soldier, landing on his back and causing him to fly over toward Roman's head. The crime boss ducks then growled in annoyance and aimed his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!" Blake shouted.

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot. Finally landing a blow after using her semblance but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, attempts to punch her in the face. Only to hit a clone as she flips away. The two clash weapons again, then Torchwick jabs her in the side.

"Hahaha!" Roman laughed. He lands a few more hits on Blake and just when he was about to give one final beating to the head with his cane-

*SHING!*

A black katana was swung to block the cane, but it was not Blake's. Standing in front of Blake, was Kurogasa.

"Kuro?!" Blake said surprised.

"Mattaku… you were a pain in the ass to find." Kurogasa sighed, looking over his shoulder, but smiled a bit. "Still, glad you're okay." He then turned his attention to Roman. "And you. I'm really disappointed. I thought all that ice cream I bought for you, _willingly_ I might add, would curb your criminal ways."

"I _am_ grateful for that, as well as for you guys taking care of my friend," Roman said pointing the cane at him, "However, business is business and it's gotta be done."

Kurogasa sighed as he readied his katana. "A real shame… I actually pity you. I don't blame you for trying to survive, but it's still no excuse. Know that I take no joy in this."

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual."

The two began to circle each other before the two then charged at each other. Just as the other Riders and Koa arrive, Azrael walked out with a group of Hybrids.

"Azrael…" Koa said bitterly.

"Fancy seeing all of _you _here," Azrael said darkly.

"Your reign of terror ends, Azrael!" Aaron said, readying his weapon as did Orion and Orpheus.

"And you're going down too!" Koa added cracking her knuckles.

"Hmhmhmhmhm… foolish mortals… it's only the beginning." Azrael chuckled darkly.

Koa then began feeling chills running up her spine, her senses running wild as she fell to her knees trembling. "What's wrong?!" Orpheus asked the Greeed.

"S-Somethings wrong… his Aura and Desire feel all so wrong!" Koa managed to get out.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's right! You should feel something is wrong." Azrael laughed. "I should have done this all along. The reason why you were winning against me countless times is that I treated you like kids who can't do anything. I should've treated better as actual threats. So _now_!" He said, before presenting… his Aura Sphere?! "I shall show you what _true_ power is!"

"Is that…"

"No way!"

"An Aura Sphere?!"

"That's right!" Azrael smirked beneath his hood. "Did you really think you were the only ones to unlock the powers of your souls? I should thank you all for this… In fact, why wait?" He gestured with his finger at the Riders. "Destroy them."

His shadowy aura came to life, grabbing the Aura Sphere and taking a new monstrous shape. It resembled a malformed angelic being with six blackened wings on the right side and six bat wings on the left. The face resembled a metal mask with demon horns. The body was outfitted in garnished dark silver armor with splotches of what looked like blood. A pair of glowing yellow eyes flashed behind the mask as the new Alter radiated a choking aura that suffocated the very air.

The Riders and Koa backed away in surprise at this Alter being different from the rest.

"What in-" Roman said, looking at Azrael, as did Kurogasa. "Oh damn…"

"Truce?" Kurogasa offered. Roman looked at him then at the monster.

"Sorry, but no," Roman said as he swung at Kurogasa, "I'm no idiot!"

Just then, Sun appears, vaulting over Kurogasa and then kicked Roman in the chest and disconnects his staff into two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of an offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he has at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Kurogasa to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Kurogasa leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention is drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

Roman and the others turn around, as Ruby appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

Roman, losing interest in Sun, waves at Ruby. "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Penny is then seen approaching Ruby, "Ruby, are these people your friends?" She asked the red-themed reaper.

Ruby looks behind her to see her new friend, "Penny, get back!" Whilst her attention was diverted, Roman fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away, "AAAAAH!"

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby shouted raising her hand in a futile attempt to stop Penny.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a smile before turning back towards the enemy. Her backpack then mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiplies into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"Whoa!" Sun says, observing the spectacle in amazement before he runs off to safety.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pulls their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa… How is she doing that?" Ruby says, watching in awe.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport. Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman watches from the safety of his escape, "Kurai, the friends you make just keep getting weirder…" And so with his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like that!?" Azrael cackled. Kurenai, Nero, and Azure were sent flying by the Alter. Kurai was dodging attacks as best as she could, and when she tried to fight back, the Monster evaded her attacks with no effort.

"Dang it," Kurai cursed, "I can't land a single hit!"

Kurai was then sent flying by a powerful energy blast to the stomach that had her bleeding Cell Medals fast.

"What power…" Kurenai said in disbelief.

"Face it, you can't win against me anymore!" Azrael rejoiced. "All you can do wallow in your despair as I rip your bodies piece by piece!"

Kurai growled as she pulled out her sword, as well as three different colored Core Medals that surprised Azrael before he chuckled in realization.

"You clever little scamp… stealing a few of those Medals whilst serving me for a brief time." He said with a snarl.

"I'm not the same as I once was, Azrael," Kurai said determinedly, **"SAN KEMONO KIRI!"**

The attack looked as if it would deal out some good damage to the transformed villain until he reached out with his hand… and caught it in his palm. "Is that all?" He asked in a playful manner.

"Uso!" Kurai said in shock before the attack was sent back towards her causing her to scream in pain.

"KOA!" Nero cried out.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Kurogasa shouted as he jumped in the air, now donned as Kamen Rider Shiro as he brought both Kage Ryuujin and Ryuu Koutei down on the new Alter.

The blades slammed down onto Azrael's shoulder… but did no form of damage on him. The Alter chuckled menacingly as he grasped both blades with his bare hands and stared into Shiro's horrified eyes, "That tickled." He comments before kicking the white Kamen Rider directly in the chest, sending him flying into a shipping crate. Azrael, who still had both blades in his hands then broke it in his bare hands, rendering Shiro without a weapon. "Perhaps I should start with you, boy." He said, slowly approaching the fallen Shiro.

"No, you don't!" Kurenai cried out as he brought out his Fang Howler gunblade and slashed at the Alter's back several times, drawing sparks from the impacts but nothing seemed to hurt him.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Azrael asked as he suddenly grabbed Kurenai by the helmet with one hand and raised him up in the air. Kurenai tried to free himself from his grasp, but he was too strong. He then heard the sound of his helmet cracking, bit by bit as his head was being crushed.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kurenai cried out in pain as the grip around his head began to tighten.

"Aaron!" Azure and Nero shouted.

"Don't move!" Azrael said, causing them to stop. "You're not going to do anything! All of you are powerless against me! You are going to stay there and allow me to KILL him!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurenai cried out more in pain.

"STOP!" Shiro shouted. "What do you want from us!?"

"It should be obvious," Azrael said with a twisted smile. "I want you to fade into OBLIVION!"

"AAROOOOOOOOOON!" Blake shouted as she charged towards Azrael, swinging Gambol Shroud onto him, but to no effect.

"Well, well," Azrael smirked as he grabbed the cat Faunus by the throat. "You must be the girl that ran away from the White Fang. I was looking forward to meeting you again. I wonder… which do you prefer for your friend's death? Slow and agonizing or quick and excruciating?"

"Blake!" Ruby shouted as she and the other members arrived. "Let her go!"

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," Azrael said. "Now watch, as both of them die right in front of you!" He said as he squeezed both of them. Both teams could only look on in horror. Was this it? Was this how it was going to end?

*PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW!*

Several shots were suddenly fired from out of nowhere, suddenly causing Azrael to drop them both and stagger back. "What in- who did that!?"

"And here I thought I wouldn't see stereotypical villains in this world. Guess I was wrong?" A mysterious voice said, as from out of nowhere came… a silvery veil?

"What the?!" Kurai said confused.

Kurenai, who managed to recover enough of his senses, noticed the veil. "Is that…?!"

"Who in the hell are you!?" Azrael demanded.

"I was hoping you would say that."

The silvery veil then pulled back to reveal a familiar person as they took out a white buckle with a clear center, and the insignias of the first nine Heisei Riders, Kuuga to Kiva, circled it. It was segmented, and the sides separate from the center which would twist when the sides were pulled. They attached it to their waist and a belt shot out of the buckle before wrapping around them, making the signature powering on sound locking into place on the other side and a metallic white rectangular book appeared, attaching to his left side. It then made the signature opening/closing sound as they pulled on the buckle causing the white camera-design like box to turn and open so that it was vertical.

"Torisugari no Kamen Raida da!*2"

"Masaka!" Shiro gawked.

"Oh my God!" Azure cried out like a certain JoJo character.

"I must be having a concussion…" Nero muttered.

Opening the metallic book, it made a vrooming sound, taking out a card before closing it back up. They then held out the card showing the face of the silhouette's armor before saying, "Oboetoke*3! Henshin!" and they flipped it, making a shimmering sound and slotting it in the buckle.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

The buckle made a pulsing sound as a red hologram of the words 'Kamen Ride' appear before it raised up a little bit before they pushed the buckle, causing the white camera-design like box to turn and close so that it was horizontal again and a holographic logo of a barcode with a mask-like face on it appeared below the words Kamen Ride.

**DECADE!**

The symbols of the Heisei Riders, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, and Kiva appeared around him before forming into silhouettes that converged onto his body, forming into his suit. Several red squares flew from his belt before attaching to his face, filling up with color. It was a full suit of armor that had a black middle with magenta outer sides while the inner sides of their legs were white. A white and black X was on my left pectoral and his helmet was mainly featureless save for the green eyes and barcode-like design crossing the face.

"A Kamen Rider?" Kurai said confused.

"Not just any… Kamen Rider Decade." Shiro got out.

Azrael snarled, "How!? How did you get into this world!?"

"You forget, I'm the Rider who crosses dimensions on a daily basis." Decade remarked with a shrug. "And besides, whenever someone cries out for help or is needed… a Kamen Rider is sure to come."

The Alter laughed out loud and gave the Destroyer of Worlds a mocking sneer, "Very bold words, Decade. But if these brats had no chance against me, what makes you think that you alone can beat me!"

"Oh, who said I was alone?" Decade asked rhetorically.

"Eh?"

Just then another silvery veil appeared and pulled back to reveal… the Heisei Kamen Riders!?

"HOLY CRAP!" Team JOKR all exclaimed with both shock and awe.

**[Play JUMP START by nano]**

From one end to another, the Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era stood beside Decade. Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build, and Zi-O.

"Oh my gosh…" Ruby said with sparkling eyes. The young girl tried to find her scroll to take a picture of this moment. "Come on! Come on! I need to capture this scene!" After a moment, she managed to find it and held it up before taking a ton of pictures. "Eeeeeeeeeeee!" She squealed with joy.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…!" Azrael snarled.

"So many Riders!" Kurai said in awe.

"It doesn't matter!" Azrael shouted. "All of you are gonna die!"

"Big words from a monster who picks on kids." Decade shot back.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Azrael roared as he sent out a pulse of dark energy and multiple Grimm Hybrids came out from the ground. "KILL THEM ALL!"

"Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!" Den-O shouted as he charged in as did the rest of the Riders with their own battle cries.

Kuuga dashes forward alongside Agito. They punched and kicked them away, before they changed form.

"I'll protect their smiles!" Kuuga declared.

"We'll protect the place where everyone belongs!" Agito added.

Kuuga changed into Titan Form, his armor turning purple and bulky, holding the TItan Sword as he swung relentlessly while Agito went into Storm Form, taking out the Storm Halberd and his armor changed color to blue. He swung his spear and a burst of wind came out, slicing them into nothing.

Ryuki held up a card that had the image of a red Chinese dragon and inserted it into his brace.

**ADVENT**

There was a metallic screeching roar as a red, long metallic dragon descended down from the skies. It was modeled after a Japanese dragon from myths and legends, as it gave out a metallic screech of authority. This was Dragreder as it came down and swung its tail to swipe the Grimm Hybrids away.

"Yosha!" Ryuki cheered.

**START UP**

Faiz was in Accel Form as the chest part of the armor opened and locked onto his shoulders before speeding up so fast that multiple red energy cones came down on the hybrids, kicking them, and turning them into dust upon contact.

**3, 2, 1 TIME OUT**

When he finished his run, he went into his primary form. "I may not have a dream, but I can protect those dreams." Faiz said, getting up from his stance.

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

**MACH**

The holograms of Kick Locust, Thunder Deer, and Mach Jaguar came out of the cards after Blade rouzed them and were absorbed into his armor.

**LIGHTNING SONIC**

He then stuck his blade into the ground before running at high speeds then jumped before diving down, "Hyaaaaaaah!" Blade shouted as he unleashed an electric Rider Kick that shocked not one monster but spread to the rest of the Grimm Hybrids that were in the area.

Hibiki parried and smacked Grimm Hybrids with his two drumsticks, unleashing oni fire into each one as they burned from the purple flames. He took off the buckle on his belt then placed it on a Grimm Hybrid as the buckle grew several times its original size until it resembled a large drum surface which the oni Rider began to smack repeatedly, sending killer soundwaves into the hybrids. "Looks like my training paid off." Hibiki nodded in satisfaction.

**CLOCK UP!**

Kabuto wasted no time as time seemed to slow down for him and sped through the Grimm Hybrids, slashing them his KunaiAxGun, in dagger mode. Once he was past the pack, time returned to normal for him as his enemies turned to dust, raising a finger to the sky.

**CLOCK OVER!**

"Weak…" Kabuto muttered.

"Now this is how a Climax is done!" Den-O Sword Form exclaimed as he slashed with his DenGasher in sword mode then grabbed a Grimm Hybrid and gave it a headbutt. "Ah! We never get to fight like this anymore. We should do this again sometime!" He brought up his pass to run it over his belt buckle. "Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 2!"

**FULL CHARGE!**

"ORYAHHHHHH!" Den-O shouted as he slashed his share of Grimm Hybrids and a dramatic explosion appeared behind him. "Hah! How do you like that!?"

"Showoff..." Kivat scoffed from the belt. "Oi, Wataru, let's not fall behind!"

"Right!" Kiva said as he brought out a red Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth after punching a Grimm Hybrid from behind without even looking.

"Yosh Ikuze!" Kivat said before flying off the Rider's belt.

**WAKE UP!**

The armor around Kiva's boot is removed after Kivat flew around it. Before the Rider could perform his Rider Kick, a group of hybrids surrounded him but Kiva swung his unchained foot in a roundhouse kick to unleash crimson chains that smacked them away. With nothing standing in his way, the vampire-themed Rider took a running start then delivered a flying kick with his right foot, striking another pack of Grimm Hybrids as they exploded into black ash.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

"Haa!" Decade used his RideBooker to shoot at multiple shots at the Grimm Hybrids. He then opened up the DecaDriver and slots in another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

His RideBooker went into sword mode and slashed his way through another pack. He then looked towards the fallen Kurenai, still in shock. "Oi, you gonna get up and help out or what?"

"Oh, uh, yes, sir!" Kurenai replied as he shot up but he tumbled a bit since his helmet was still damaged. "Crap, I can hardly see out of this!"

"Don't worry about it," A black armored hand patted his shoulder, causing the crimson Aura Rider to look at Kamen Rider W, who gave him a thumbs-up. "We can take care of the small fry for you."

"But I can-"

"Your helmet is damaged. That shouldn't stop you. But I suppose it is a senpai's duty to watch out for their kohai." Decade shrugged. "When you're ready to join in, we'll save the last dance for you."

"Alright, Phillip, let's take them out hard-boiled." W's black and purple side said as the Rider brought up two GaiaMemories.

"_Ah. How thrilling."_ Phillip agreed.

**LUNA!**

**METAL!**

He then inserted them into the Double Driver before pushing them apart.

**LUNA-METAL!**

Once his colors changed to yellow and silver. He took out the Metal Shaft and swung, using the element of the Luna GaiaMemory to make it turn into a whip, lashing the hybrids away. He then took out the Metal GaiaMemory and inserted it in the Metal Shaft.

**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Double swung the Metal Shaft around as it made six rings of gold energy before shouting, **"Metal Illusion!"** and smacked all the rings towards the pack of Hybrid Grimms.

Kurai was staring at OOO in awe, whilst the Rider began to feel nervous. "Uh, is there something on my face?" OOO asked, a bit apprehensive to be talking to a Greeed he's never met before.

"No, you're just really cool," Kurai said before the hand of Nero and a crimson Greeed hand smacked her upside the head. "OUCHIE!"

"Ankh, be nice to her. She is _technically_ your sister." OOO scolded.

"Urusei! We're in the middle of a fight!" The hand said while flexing its bird-like fingers.

"Big brother?" Kurai said looking at Anhk, "I have a big brother!" She hugged the hand happily, jumping around.

"Ack! Eiji, I'm gonna kill you for this!" Ankh gagged as the reptile Greeed squeezed him harder.

"Anyways, I gotta deal with this!" He said before inserting three Cell Medals in his Medajalibur and scanned them with his OOO Scanner.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

"SEIYA!" He shouted, slicing a group of Grimm Hybrids along with the fabric of reality before the latter came back together, but as their Grimm Hybrids themselves, they were destroyed

Fourze was giving the girls and Sun his signature handshake, "Yo! The name's Kamen Rider Fourze and it's my goal to be best buds with every person in the universe!" The space-themed Rider declared. Ruby giggled as she returned the handshake.

"I gotta do this!" Ruby squealed in delight, before doing a selfie with Fourze. He held his hands up in his signature pose as she took a picture.

"Yosh! Oh, I better get back to the fight!" Fourze said as his jetpack began to power up. "Uchuuuuuuuu kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He cried out as he flew back into the battle, headbutting the first Grimm Hybrid that got in his way. Once he landed, he pounded his fist against his chest twice then directed it at the monsters. "Let's fight man-to-man!" He said, before activating a switch.

**ROCKET ON!**

The Rocket Module attached to his arm and it ignited before he started flying around and crashing into the enemies.

"Saa, Showtime da!" Wizard announced as he twirled his tailcoat while wielding his WizardSwordGun. He then opened fire upon multiple hybrids, some of the silver bullets magically flying past obstacles. He then took out a spell ring and flipped the Hand Author before scanning.

**BIG! PLEASE!**

A large magic circle came out and Wizard stuck his hand out before his arm came out from the other side, the size of a large tree trunk and smack a whole pack of Hybrid Grimms.

"Magic?! Impossible!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You saw it when _we _transformed into magic users in the Initiation." Shiro reminded her. "So how is that surprising?"

Weiss stuttered.

**LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100! 1,000! 10,000!**

"Take this!" Gaim shouted swing his Musou Saber in Naginata mode with his Daidaimaru, sending two waves of orange energy on a pack of Grimm Hybrids and encased in an energy orange. He then twirled it around before charging at it.

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

"SEIHAAAAAAAAA!" Gaim shouted, as he sliced the orange before the monsters inside exploded and the energy oranges dispersed into slices of energy oranges.

"This is our stage now!" Gaim announced.

**SP-SP-SPEED!**

Tridoron's horn beeped as Drive sped around the Hybrids, using the small wheels on the heels of his feet to kick them or slide around to dodge their attacks. He then equipped himself with the Handle-Ken and turned the wheel on the weapon.

**TURN! TURN! U-TURN!**

"Time to take them for a spin!" Drive said as he U-Turned around a group of Grimm Hybrids, slashing them along the way.

**DRIFT KAITEN!**

Drive skidded around, stopping as the hybrids exploded. Nearby, Ghost was creating a huge tornado of ghostly energy.

"We're going to burn our lives brighter than ever!" Ghost declared, performing a Buddhist gesture with his hands that mimicked his symbol. He then pulled the handle on his belt back and forth causing his belt to 'blink' showing a kick motion.

**DAI KAIGAN! O-RE: OMEGA DRIVE!**

He floated up as the Eye symbol appeared behind him before diving down for his Rider Kick, destroying the Grimm Hybrids he was aiming for.

**GASHACON BREAKER!**

"I'll clear this with no continues!" Ex-Aid declared as he ran through a pack of Grimm Hybrids and slashed them with his Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode.

**[A] + [A] + [A]**

"Oryah!" He shouted as he pulled a 3-hit combo on another group.

**[HIT] [HIT] [HIT] [GREAT!]**

A few Grimm Hybrids were surrounding Build, who looked at the creatures with interest, "Fascinating. I should get a sample of these monsters before I go back home." He commented.

"Um… I don't think this is the time for an experiment." Zi-O said. "I don't have a good feeling about it."

"Hai, hai, relax. It's only a joke. Well, the laws of victory are in hand now!" Build declared as he brought up his Drill Crusher then slots in the Rocket FullBottle and pulled the trigger.

**READY!? GO! VORTEC BREAK!**

Build slashed the air with his charged up Drill Crusher, sending out energy rockets that struck the monsters that surrounded him and Zi-O. Once they were destroyed, the Scientist of Love and Peace nudged the King of Team, "Oi, it's your turn to do something."

"Oh, right," Zi-O nodded as he flicked his hand, accidently hitting Build in the face.

"Ite!" Build groaned before smacking Zi-O on the head. "Watch what you're doing, baka!"

"Gomen!" The King of Time apologized. "I got a good feeling about this!" He said before taking off his Zi-O RideWatch before inserting it in his Zikan Girade.

**FINISH TIME!**

"Haaaaaaaaaaa…" Zi-O readied his blade as energy surged through it. "Hyaaaaaaah!"

**ZI-O GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

He swung his blade in a circle to create a clock, and then another way to show the clock hands spinning around. The girls and Sun were all in awe at the Riders battling so many monsters. Meanwhile Azrael was burning with anger and hatred for the Kamen Riders. The last of the monsters exploded, leaving only the Alter left.

"Looks like you're the only one left!" Den-O declared, pointing his sword at the monster.

"It's over for you!" Zi-O announced.

Azrael snarled then he began to laugh. It started off as a chuckle before it slowly became a mad cackle.

"Um, I missed the joke. Someone wanna tell me what this dude is laughing about?" Fourze asked his fellow Riders.

"The joke is that you Riders are underestimating my power…" The Alter brought up his palm as violet energy pulsed around it. "Here! Let me show you!" Azrael declared as he released a shockwave that sent the Heisei Riders flying with pained cries. The Kamen Riders all landed roughly on their backs, their armors all smoking from the powerful blast.

"Guys!" Azure cried out.

"Hahahahahaha! See that? I told you that you Rider could never defeat me!" Azrael boasted. "I've studied each and every single one of your moves! I know your strengths and your weaknesses! No Kamen Rider in history can stand against my power!"

"Wrong!" A voice called out, stopping the madman's taunting. Azrael looked back to see the struggling form of Kamen Rider Kurenai. "Even if… that were true… that you know everything about us… you will never understand… the _true power_ of a Kamen Rider!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh really. I _AM _true power!"

Kurenai placed a hand over his chest plate, "No! All you are is a sad fool who can't handle the fact that righteousness prevails and evil will fall! Kamen Riders don't rely solely on their armor or their weapons… They rely on their hearts!"

"HAH! Hearts are for the weak!" Azrael scoffed. "In the end, all of your so-called morals mean nothing once you're dead! Unlike you, I have nothing to lose!"

"They are not!" Kurenai snapped. "A heart is never weak! Every Rider before me… all of them faced trials that would've broken anybody else… but they kept fighting because they knew they had to. Even if they _were_ alone, they kept fighting! For the hopes and dreams of mankind! That's why…" The crimson Rider looked at his hand… then gripped it into a fist. "That's why I will defeat you!"

The Heisei Riders, Aura Riders, and the teens looked at Kurenai in surprise.

"Well said, young man…" An entirely new voice said. The fabric of space opened up as something akin to a golden clock appeared, materializing in a distorted way as it opened up and a new Rider came out. But this was no ordinary Rider. No… this one was different. Stepping out of the distortion was a Kamen Rider in a black bodysuit and clad in golden armor that resembled Zi-O but the kanji on his mask was red instead of pink, his shoulders were more triangular and had blank Ride-Watches, a grey loincloth, a golden watch strap-based sash, and two tails that dangled behind him with the ends looking like the hands of a clock. On the right shoulder guard of his armor were several darkened RideWatches.

"No way… Oma Zi-O…" Shiro whispered in fright.

"I can sense his power from here!" Kurai said trembling again.

Kurenai glared at Oma Zi-O, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Be at ease. I am merely here to make things easier for you." Oma Zi-O said, turning to his younger self. "After all, it is thanks to my past self that he has shown me that his way of kindness is the correct and true way to rule as a king."

"And you're here to help me?" Kurenai questioned. He looked away with a dry look on his face, _'And just when I was getting a chance to be cool…'_

"Hmhmhm… it's amusing that you would try to act heroic. But alas, miracles won't come to you on a silver platter. You must earn that." Oma Zi-O said before turning to Azrael. With a wave of his hand, a powerful golden shockwave burst out, making everyone hold their ground as the shockwave sent shipment containers flying as if they were cardboard boxes and Azrael was hit badly, sending electrical shocks across his body and exploding in different places before falling on his knees.

"Gahhhhhh! No! Why is this happening!?" Azrael demanded. "My power should be greater than any Kamen Rider! So why…!?"

"You may know the strengths and weaknesses of every Kamen Rider, but I hold no such weakness!" Oma Zi-O said, before sending another shockwave, damaging him even more.

"There he goes with that arrogant attitude again…" Decade said with a sweatdrop.

"Silence pinkie." Oma Zi-O quipped.

"Pinku janai! Magenta da!"

"Now go! Kurenai! Show him your power!" Oma Zi-O declared.

"Yare, yare! Don't go bossing me around, old man!" Kurenai retorted before he charged at the weakened Azrael with renewed vigor. Azrael roared, unleashing the full extent of his powers, his aura reaching insurmountable heights.

"I refuse… to lose to you!" Azrael shouts, "HUMAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

Kurenai threw a punch at the powered up Alter but the aura around the monster pushed him back but the Kamen Rider quickly regained his footing, skidding the ground as sparks erupted from his boots.

"I won't… let you win!" Kurenai roared as he grabbed hold of his damaged helmet and tore it off, revealing Aaron's scuffed and bleeding face. He grabbed the wolf's head on his Driver then opened and closed it not once, or twice, but three times!

**ULTRA BITE!**

A crimson aura surrounded the young Rider until it began to take the shape of a wolf that released a loud howl. The aura transferred to his right foot as he took a running start avoiding energy blasts that were directed at him. With a roar, Aaron jumped into the air, avoiding a bigger blast then used his momentum to descend towards Azrael in a flying kick motion. The Alter brought up his hands to summon a shield, stopping the Rider Kick from reaching him… until cracks began to form throughout the shield.

"Impossible! I'm all-powerful! I'm the strongest being on this miserable planet! Just who the hell are you!?"

"Ore-wa… ore-tachi-wa… Kamen Raida da!" Aaron roared as the crimson wolf behind him released another howl that energized his kick. Unfortunately, it still lacked enough strength to pierce through. "Just a bit more… I need a bit more power!"

"Then let us help you, kid!"

The crimson Aura Rider looked back to the source of the voice. It was the other Riders preparing their own final attack to aid him.

**FINAL VENT!**

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

**LIGHTNING BLAST!**

**RIDER KICK!**

**FULL CHARGE!**

**WAKE UP!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

**CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

**SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!**

**HISSATSU! FULL~ THROTTLE: SPEED!**

**DAI KAIGAN! O-RE: OMEGA DRIVE!**

**MIGHTY CRITICAL~ STRIKE!**

**VORTEC FINISH! YAAAAY!**

**TIME BREAK!**

The twenty Heisei Riders all joined in as they delivered their own Rider Kicks against the Alter's shield. Azrael's yellow eyes widened in sheer disbelief as the force from attacks began to break his shield until finally… it shattered.

"Masaka…" Azrael muttered in disbelief. He cried out in pain as Kuuga struck him first then Agito then Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build, and Zi-O. All of the Heisei Riders' kicks had struck the Alter sending him flying into the air. However, it was far from finished as Aaron, who was propelled by the manifestation of his Aura, resumed his own Rider Kick.

"Haaaaaaaa…" The Aura Kamen Rider released a mighty roar as his own power flared to its maximum output. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" In the next moment, Aaron's kick had made contact with Azrael's face.

**ULTRA CRIMSON FANG!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Azrael screamed as he was consumed in a violent explosion of purple flames and black mist.

Aaron landed on the asphalt but nearly stumbled on his landing, his body beginning to take its toll from the entire fight and for using so much of his own energy in the last attack. "Oh my God… so glad that's over…" He panted. When he looked like he'd stumble over, his friends caught him.

The black mist began to disperse, leaving only a black hood.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Orion told his team leader.

"It was pretty impressive," Orpheus added.

"Super awesome bud," Koa decided to include.

"That'll teach that asshole not to mess with Team JOKR!" Kurogasa said with a grin.

Aaron smiled at his friends after he dismissed his transformation then looked back at the gathered Heisei Riders, who were all giving the crimson-eyed teen nods of acceptance.

"Minna-san…" Aaron spoke as he closed his eyes in thought then reopened them with a big grin on his face. "Arigatou na!"

Each of the Heisei Riders gave the boy and his friends thankful gestures, including Oma Zi-O. Decade waved his hand as a silver veil opened up and one by one the Heisei Riders went back to their own world. "Before I leave, Kurenai, Shiro, Azure, and Nero… step forward." Oma Zi-O said.

Team JOKR looked at one another before they sheepishly approached the Demon King of Time.

With a hand over them, his hand glowed and energy seemed to seep out of Team JOKR's bodies and into Oma Zi-O's body.

"Wait, what happened?" Orion asked.

"You have been blessed." Oma Zi-O said. "You have earned it through your own abilities and passed your trials and tribulations to obtain it. Your Strength, Resolve, Wisdom, and Compassion are what's needed to protect this world. As of this moment, you are all official Kamen Riders."

Aaron blinked in surprise, "I don't know what's weirder… the fact we fought with past Riders or the fact that Oma Zi-O is actually making us true Riders in name."

"Call it what you will." Oma Zi-O chuckled. "Be well, fellow Kamen Riders." Oma Zi-O said with a nod, and with that, he disappeared into the distortion of spacetime.

"Okay… who here is freaked out that Oma Zi-O endorsed us? Raise your hands." Orpheus said. All four raised their hands in agreement, whilst Kurai also raised her hand but was confused by recent events.

"Well, guess we can all go home n-" Aaron was cut off when he heard the rubble that Azrael had exploded in begin to move. "What the…?"

A large piece of asphalt was removed before it revealed Azrael, his clothes torn and blooded with wounds while his hood barely clung onto his head yet it still shadowed his face, save for the glowing hate-filled yellow eyes that glared right at the Riders.

"OH COME ON!" Kurogasa shouted.

"What does it take to put this guy down?!" Orion exclaimed.

"You… all of you…" Azrael hissed. "All of you have made a fool of me for the last time. I wanted to prolong this game… but no more. You're all so proud of your accomplishments but it will not last!"

With his declaration, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving the Riders to ponder what he meant..

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is until Weiss and Yang appear on the scene and Ruby began speaking quickly to explain the situation, "Look, Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute…" She said, but Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake.

After calmly looking her down Blake began to speak, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Weiss interrupts her.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She pauses, "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in those twelve hours, I've decided…"

Everyone looked on, worried, before the next statement surprised them.

"I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake said, surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up… you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" She pauses, looking at Sun behind her as she catches herself, "Someone else."

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang grinned at her, before she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding. "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" She said, waving her arms wildly.

As the five gather with each other, Weiss points accusingly at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about _you_!" she said, making Sun laugh nervously.

"Oh man, why do I feel like we all have headaches?" Aaron groaned.

"Well, we _were_ fighting Azrael… still can't believe we won." Orion answered as he held his aching head.

"Yeah. And the Heisei Riders, helping us. Along with Oma Zi-O." Orpheus said, still holding onto _his_ head.

Koa groaned as she tried to get up, gripping her head… "Wait… why am I…?"

"What's wrong?" Kurogasa asked.

"I got an ouchie." Koa said with watery eyes, "Orphee~, make it better."

"You're a big girl. Just slap a bandage on it." Aaron deadpanned. "Don't whine like a little kid." Kurai puffed her cheeks and then stuck her tongue out at him, which the leader grabbed and pulled comically. "It's not nice to stick your tongue out at people either."

"Owowowowowowow!" Kurai cried as she waved her arms helplessly and comically.

"Heh…" Kurogasa chuckled before looking back at Team RWBY. He then noticed Blake looking at him, but she looked away, knowing what she did. Kurogasa then decided to walk over. "Uh… hey. You look like you wanted to say something to me."

"Y-yeah," The cat Faunus sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry for… you know, knocking you out. You were only trying to help and… I was being foolish."

That's when Kurogasa hugged Blake much to her surprise. "Just… don't do that again… okay?"

Blake smiled and nodded, returning the hug. "Thank you for being my friend, Kuro."

Kurai was holding her sore tongue and bleeding head whilst being held by Orpheus who was giving his leader a mild glare.

"Ah, that reminds me…" Aaron walked over to Blake and flicked her hard on the forehead.

"Itai…" Blake looked at her adopted brother in surprise, "What was that for?"

"For running away, Blake. You neko-baka!" The JOKR team leader chastised his sister.

"Don't call me a baka!" Blake shot back.

"I'll say it as much as I want, baka!"

"Oh God, they're going at it again…" Orion deadpanned.

"They almost act like a married couple…" Orpheus said in a dry tone.

"Hey, wait a minute… Where's Penny?" Ruby said as she looked around.

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver said.

"I know, sir." Penny said, lowering her head sadly.

"Penny, your time will come..." The limo drives off.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a Scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

"Hmmm…" Ozpin pondered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A feminine voice says, shocking the criminal.

"Whoa! Hehe… I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Roman said, as five figures approached him. Two of the figures were Azrael and a figure who was covered head to toe with a hood leaving only acidic green eyes glowing, whilst of the three figures before Roman, only the feminine figure's head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, is seen, "We were expecting… more from you."

This got Roman to laugh a little before getting serious, "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." He grumbled.

The woman chuckled darkly, "And you will continue to do so." She says as she summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold, "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." The woman's evil smile was the last thing to be seen.

* * *

**GKC: And there's the ending of Volume 1… sort of. I mean, it's not really finished because we have a few filler episodes to do before Volume 2 begins. And if any of you have listened to the JUMP START song by nano, that shall be Team JOKR's official theme song. I'm thinking of giving each individual Rider their own theme song but for now JUMP START will be the team's theme.**

**SR: Oh my god what a Chapter! I think my eyes almost popped out from all those plot twists!**

**GKC: Yep, this one was possibly the longest yet most epic chapter we've written yet. And there are plenty more to come.**

**SR: Alright! What's next?**

**GKC: What's next you say? Why, the next clip for the chapter, of course.**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Aaron: **__It's finished! My virtual fighting game is complete!_

_**Kurogasa:**_ _Oh no, why are we trapped in this game!?_

_**Koa: **__OOH~! An unattended game console!_

_**Orion: **__Koa, stop playing us!_

_**Orpheus: **__I think I'm gonna be sick! Urp!_

**Next Time:** Virtual Prison! Rider vs Rider!

_**Ruby: **__Oooooooh! A new game!_

* * *

**SR: Till then, stay tuned for the next Henshin!**

**GKC: Peace out, everybody!**

* * *

*Translations

1: That's enough, both of you!

2: I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider!

3: Remember that!


	19. Virtual Prison! Rider vs Rider!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: And DragoKnight SR too!**

**KRD: And Kamen Rider Duelist!**

**SR: Alright, now that the main story is done it's time to fill in with Fillers!**

**KRD: How many fillers are we doing exactly?**

**GKC: I would say about four or five. Maybe a special episode chapter collaboration with Kamen Rider Chrome. And a movie special chapter.**

**KRD: Nice nice, well anyways, let's get on it, shall we?**

**GKC: Aye! Because this chapter shall act as a homage to all the Kamen Rider video games that Japan has created like Climax Heroes and Battride War!**

**KRD: IKUZO!**

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Virtual Prison! Rider vs Rider!

* * *

It had been three days since the incident at the harbor and things have quieted down for the most part. Blake told Team JNPR about her Faunus heritage and, at first, they were surprised but then Nora asked if she could pet Blake's cat ears. Aaron, however, denied her as he actually tried to bite Nora's hands and acting all possessive of Blake, much to the latter's embarrassment. Ren had no problem with Blake's heritage and Pyrrha accepted the Faunus instantly. Jaune admitted that Blake being a cat ninja girl was one of the coolest things he has ever known.

The following three days were pretty quiet, especially Aaron as he worked on a new project down in the Rider Base. He was typing In new commands on the supercomputer as lines of code ran along with the screen.

"Alright… just a few more keys and…" He trailed before he pressed the 'Enter' key. "Done!"

"What's done?" Orion asked, popping his head out.

"Aahhhh!" Aaron yelped in surprise as he patted his chest to calm his heart. "Don't do that, dammit!" He yelled at his partner.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Orion chuckled. "So what's up?"

Aaron sighed then focused back on the supercomputer, "If you must know, I have been programming a new video game in my spare time. It took me a while but I managed to finish it. Take a look." He pressed a button to reveal an image of the game he had been making.

The image showcased the original twenty Heisei Riders with Team JOKR in their Rider Forms at the forefront. Printed in English and Japanese as a title were the words, 'Kamen Rider: Ultimate Climax Heroes'.

"I included every single Rider in there."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone… is here."

"Wow… you actually made Kamen Rider Smash Bros." Orion said, making Aaron fall from his seat in anime style.

"It's nothing like that!" Aaron comically yelled.

"It's still Smash Bros. either way." Orion said.

"Gotta love that Smash Bros." Kurogasa added.

Aaron sighed in defeat, knowing there was no changing their minds. "Fine, call it KR Smash Bros. It doesn't matter that my game is finally finished." He said, pushing away the keyboard before taking out a game controller, pressing the start button as a menu showed up. "Let's test out the controls." He scrolls over to the 'Versus' option and selects it, taking him to options that describe either 1P vs 2P, 1P vs COM, Tag Battle, Team Match, or Training.

"Please tell me you have a tournament bracket!" Orpheus said coming into the Rider Base.

"That's for a later update. It's still in its retail stage." Aaron stated. He selects the Training option before it showed him a large character select screen that featured every known Rider in the Heisei Era in separate brackets that detailed a series.

"Choose your fighter!" Kurogasa imitated the Super Smash Bros. announcer.

"Do that again and I'll punch you." Aaron glared at the samurai before he settled on picking Build while picking the Random option for his opponent. The next menu featured different stages, some recognizable from the Kamen Rider series while others looked like they were based on locations in Remnant. "Let's go… to Forever Falls!"

"Awesome!" Orion grinned.

*BZZZZT! BZZZZZZT!*

"Eh?" Orpheus blinked as the screen was static, distorted, and glitching.

"Dude, I think you got Bugstered," Kurogasa said as the screen continued to be static and distorted.

"Lies! All lies!" Aaron shouted, now typing furiously on the supercomputer's keyboard. No matter how fast he typed, trying to fix the problem, it only caused _more _problems. But he was not deterred! He was going to fix this! "WATASHI GA… WATASHI GA… KAMI DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The computer began to spark more until it began turning the four Riders into pixels. "NANI?!" They all shouted in shock. The pixels were then sucked into the computer, which shut down afterward.

Koa then came in, holding Aaron's wallet.

"Hey Aaron, can I borrow Twenty Lien to buy a toy I want? …Guys?" Koa called out, but there was no response. "Where did they go?" She wondered when she noticed they weren't inside the base. Koa then shrugged and took a bunch of Lien from the wallet before leaving, not seeing the computer turn back on.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Ugh… what happened…?" Kurogasa groaned as Team JOKR was starting to awaken. They looked around and saw that they were in a vast space of coding, which included zeroes and ones.

"I think… we're inside my game!" Aaron answered with equal forms of shock and amazement.

"No! Nonononono! We're not having any of that SAO BS!" Orpheus shook his head.

"Oh yeah? What do you expect us to do now? We're stuck here unless we figure out how to get out." Orion pointed out.

"We might as well play the game. But how exactly?" Kurogasa wondered. "I mean yeah, we could fight like normal like in the real world but…"

Suddenly, the four teens began to glow as they looked at their bodies in surprise when they resembled 1s and 0s before finally, the data disappeared to reveal Team JOKR in their Rider Forms.

"This is… weird," Kurenai said, patting his chest to see if it was all real.

"How come we're suddenly in our armor?" Shiro wondered. "Wait, if we're in our armor… WHO'S PLAYING THE GAME ON THE CONTROLLER!?" he panicked.

_"Oooooh, a new game!"_

"Oh no…" The four Riders paled. "RUBYYYYYYY!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Guys, get in here! Aaron made a new video game!" Ruby called out. The rest of Team RWBY plus Team JNPR entered the secret base, crowding around Ruby to look at the new video game with surprise.

"He made a video game?" Blake wondered aloud.

"So cool!" Yang, Jaune, and Nora exclaimed in unison.

"Let's play it!" Ruby said happily.

"Yeah!" Yang, Jaune, and Nora agreed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Crap, everyone's there!" Aaron panicked.

"How are we gonna tell them that we're trapped in here?" Orion questioned in fear.

"We could always wave our hands and scream if they pick us." Orpheus suggested.

"And how do you suppose that will work?!" Kurogasa exclaimed, "WE ARE IN THE GAME ITSELF!"

"Yeah, but we're also game characters. When they pick either of us, we can try and say something during our introduction scenes. Maybe that'll attract their attention." Aaron pointed out.

"Good idea!" Orion said.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"CHOOSE YOUR RIDER!" The game announces.

Ruby and Jaune glanced at each other with a fierce gaze. It would seem this will be a truly amazing competition.

"I won't go easy on you, Jaune!" Ruby declared.

"Ha! You're looking at one of the best fighting game players around, Ruby!" Jaune retorted.

"One full year champ at Signal," Ruby snapped back, "You got no chance."

"We'll see about that, crater face!" The young Arc boy shouted. "I pick this guy!" His cursor landed on Kamen Rider Blade.

"Alright, then I pick… this one!" Ruby said, picking Kamen Rider Kabuto.

"SELECT YOUR STAGE!" The Game announced again.

The two rivals growled at each other as they picked Random. The game sorted through the categories before selecting what seemed to be a massive wall with red lights.

"PANDORA TOWER!"

"Woah…" Most of the group said in awe. They have never seen a place like that before.

"Alright, time to fight!" Ruby declared.

"Bring it on!" Jaune challenged.

The screen displays both players' chosen Riders along with the stage that had been selected. After loading for a few seconds, the scene on the screen changed to that of Pandora Tower, showcasing much of the arena before it transitioned to the first Rider entering the scene, Kabuto.

"I am the man who walks the path of heaven. Destined to rule over everything." Kabuto declared.

It then transitions over to Kamen Rider Blade, holding his sword at the ready.

"I will fight to protect everyone! That's why I'm Kamen Rider Blade!" Blade declared.

"RIDE ONE!" The game announced as both Riders faced each other in combat with health bars overhead and what looked to be special move bars. "FIGHT!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Damn it, they didn't pick us!" Orion cursed.

"To be fair, I did program all of the Heisei Riders into the game…" Aaron pointed out.

"That's not the point!"

"Well, let's just see how this plays out," Kurogasa said.

Kabuto had already made the first move, striking his opponent with fast kicks and a few slashes from his KunaiAxGun. The last blow sent Blade flying before he recovered mid-air.

"Let's see you try this!" Jaune said, as he pressed a button to select one of Blade's cards and had him rouze it.

**TACKLE**

The hologram of Tackle Boar came out of the card and entered his armor before Blade charged towards Kabuto. He shoulder tackled Kabuto and next thing Ruby knew, Jaune pulled out a few combo moves, slashing Kabuto with the Blay Rouzer before the last slash sent the beetle-rider tumbling to the ground.

"Not bad," Ruby said with a smirk, "How about this?!" Kabuto recovered and pointed his weapon at Blade and fired. Blade blocked a few, but this was a trick for Kabuto to press his main tool on his belt.

**CLOCK UP!**

Suddenly, Blade's movements had slowed while Kabuto was still able to move at his normal speed.

"Oh, nuts!" Jaune cried out in a panicked manner as he put his fighter in a defensive position.

"It's no use!" Ruby said confidently as she pushed multiple buttons to dish out the most damage. "Muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda!"

Just as Kabuto prepared to perform his Rider Kick, the Clock Up ended just as quick, giving Blade the chance to launch a counter-attack.

"Haha! Take this!" Jaune exclaimed, pressing a few buttons on his controller as Blade swiped his Thunder and Slash card,

**SLASH**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Slash Lizard and Thunder Deer came out of the cards and absorbed into his Blay Rouzer.

**LIGHTNING SLASH**

The electricity charged his sword and swung to hit Kabuto, knocking the Rider into a wall and out of the ring, transitioning the scene to a new section of the stage, which looked like a war-torn city. Kabuto landed harshly on the ground while Blade appeared from his side of the screen, ready to brawl.

"Oh my…" Blake said a war-torn city made her think of the White Fang's crusade.

"I'm not done yet!" She said as she had her Special Bar filled at max and used it. The Hyper ZECTer then appeared in mid-air and Kabuto grabbed onto it before he attached it to his side.

"Hyper Cast Off." He said, before pushing the beetle horn down.

**HYPER CAST OFF!**

His armor began to change into his Hyper Form.

**CHANGE: HYPER BEETLE!**

"Oh, you're screwed, Vomit Boy." Yang whistled.

"Uh oh…" Jaune gulped.

The two Riders clashed against each other. Punch after punch, kick after kick, and slash after slash, they were relentless in their attacks, not giving in. But then… "TAKE THIS!" Ruby said, doing a series of combos.

"Hyper Clock Up…" Kabuto said, pressing the solver button on the Hyper ZECTer.

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

Blade's movement dramatically slowed down as Kabuto's armor opened up, his arms and legs producing fins, the chest armor revealing gold bits inside, and the back of his armor, opening up like a beetle's shells producing energy wings. Ruby pressed a few buttons before the end was coming up.

**MAXIMUM… RIDER… POWER…**

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

"Hyper… Kick…"

**RIDER KICK!**

Kabuto charged at Blade with a super electric kick. Blade tried to block, but the kick broke through his shield energy. Blade was sent flying high into the sky.

"Oh, man!" Jaune cried out when he noticed his health bar was down to its last ten percent before he also noticed that his own special bar was at max. "Oh, you're in trouble now!" He pressed the few buttons before Blade attached the Rouze Absorber onto his arm and took out two cards to slot in and slide.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

**EVOLUTION KING**

Kamen Rider Blade was covered in a golden aura as he summoned his cards. All of them clambered onto his armor until it reformed into a gold and navy blue set of armor with a new sword to boot. This was Blade King Form, who charged at Kabuto with a strong punch. Kabuto skidded back as the two clashed once more.

"Damn, these two are good…" Aaron comments.

"Well, they technically got lucky," Kurogasa states, "If we take into account their natural skills at least."

"I don't know. My bro's a real gaming wiz when it comes to fighting games." Orion pointed out.

"I bet Koa could beat both of them at once," Orpheus said confidently.

"Seriously?" The others deadpanned.

"Only five wins and I still keep losing," Orpheus says with a shrug.

"Huh, must be a talent…" Aaron admitted.

The two saw Kabuto dodge a last-second attack and delivered a final blow.

"KNOCKOUT!" The Game announced.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"YES! IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE, VOMIT BOY!" Ruby shouted in celebration. Jaune groaned in disbelief and defeat.

"RIDE TWO!" Ruby paused in her celebration when she noticed that the game had reset for the next round. "FIGHT!" Jaune gave her a devious smirk as Blade immediately began to attack Kabuto, forcing Ruby to try and put up a fight but her earlier taunt had put her off her game and now she was losing the battle.

"Nonono!" Ruby said in disbelief. Jaune smirked as he continued to use new combos to back Kabuto into a corner. Jaune smirked as he sent Kabuto flying into the air.

"KNOCKOUT!"

"NOOO!" Ruby shouts in defeat as Jaune did a fist bump with Nora.

"Ok, my turn!" Yang said happily, as Ruby gave her the controller and Jaune handed Nora his. The randomizing function caused Yang to land on Azure and Nora's to land on Ex-Aid.

"Yes! I was picked!" Orion cheered before his entire body disappeared. Azure looked around, seeing he was staring down Ex-Aid in the junkyard where the Gamer Rider acquired his level 3 Gashat.

"I'll clear this with no continues!" Ex-Aid announced.

Azure turned to where he believed his friends were watching, "Guys! We're actually in the game! HEEELP!" He exclaimed, waving his arms comically in the air.

"Huh, that's a pretty funny introduction," Yang mentioned.

"Huh, maybe it's a bug?" Ruby suggests.

"Eh, I'm sure it'll work out. Alright, Nora, get ready to get pummeled!" Yang declared.

"You're on!" Nora shouts as Ex-Aid charged at Azure who was still trying to get his friends' attention. Azure turned around to see the Gamer Rider charging at him and brought up his arms to block the Gashacon Breaker. Azure noticed that his body was moving on its own as Yang pressed multiple controls. In the next few seconds, Azure released a brief aura shockwave that stunned Ex-Aid temporarily and gave the blue Aura Rider the chance to grapple his opponent by grabbing him by the throat and slamming him down to the ground. Nora pushes a few buttons which changed Ex-Aid into his level 3 form and sends Azure flying with a rocket punch.

"Well, that didn't help…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Hey! No fair! My guy doesn't even have another transformation!" Yang complained.

"All's fair in love and war!" Nora said with a devious smirk as she pressed a few commands to make Ex-Aid launch his Gekitotsu Robot arm at Azure like a rocket fist, forcing the Aura Rider to block.

"Huh, I actually forgot to include any form changes for us." Aaron realized.

"Now you realize that?!" Orpheus and Kurogasa shouted.

Aaron sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, to be honest, we never actually tried them and we only have two right now."

The two looked down in realization of their leaders' words, before returning to the fight at hand. Azure was trying to fight best as he could, but Ex-Aid's abilities gave him a better edge. The Gauntlet added a bit more damage, up until a gauge for alternate forms ran out, changing Ex-Aid back into his level 2 form.

"Aww… I ran out…" Nora said as Yang had a glint in her eye as she began to button mash. Azure jumped high into the air and came down creating a huge shockwave.

"Oh man, just get me out of this hell already!" Orion wailed.

"Hey, did he just talk?" Ruby wondered.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, Ruby!" Orion shouted, surprising her and the others. "This isn't a random program! I'm literally here in the game!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in shock and disbelief.

"Oh thank Oum!" Orpheus exclaimed.

"Kuro, are you in there?!" Weiss gawked.

"Who else talks causally from inside a video game?" Kurogasa retorted.

"Does that mean all the Riders are trapped in the game?!" Yang said in shock.

"I WILL SAVE YOU ALL!" Nora screamed as she held up her hammer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all shouted, holding her back.

"Do that and we'll _never_ get out!" Aaron cried out.

"H-How did you even get _in_ there!?" Blake wondered.

"I have a theory and it might be the source of the problem, but maybe a virus entered my game and short-circuited to the point it dragged us inside. Our bodies are basically data at this point and I'm not really sure what happens if we lose in a fight here."

"What should we do?!"

"Stop beating me up, for one!" Orion exclaimed. Nora pauses the match, allowing them to speak.

"Thank you," Aaron said as avatar heads representing the Rider Forms of Team JOKR appeared. "Now, let's try and find out what we know. There's a virus in my game, we're stuck inside until we can find a way out, and there's a possibility that if we don't stop this virus, we could be spending the rest of our digital lives in this software."

The group pondered what to do when Koa entered the base with a ton of toys.

"Hey guys, the store gave me a discount for all these toys," Koa said happily.

"Koa! What did I say about spending my Lien without permission!?" Aaron snapped.

"Gah?! Aaron, where are you?" Koa looked around, "Did you turn invisible, shrink, or became a ghost?!"

"I'm in the video game!"

Koa turned to the screen in shock, before hugging her toys with puffed cheeks, "I'm not returning my new toys…"

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna-" Aaron was about to rant before Ren interjected.

"Guys, shouldn't we figure out how to get them out of there?" Ren suggested.

"Hmm…" Ruby pursed her lips in thought then a bolt of realization struck her. "Aaron, what would the virus try to do in this game?"

Aaron blinked then thought about it before he laid out several theories, "Well, if it were me… I would have the virus implanted as a secret bonus character to fight or as the final boss in the game… and give it overpowering abilities just to make it that much tougher to beat."

"You mean like that purple Ex-Aid character?" Koa said pointing to the roster.

"You… SON OF A-" Kurogasa looked at Aaron with rage.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I said I put all the Riders in the game! I didn't think the one with Genm would actually or probably be the virus!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's that annoying laugh?" Jaune asked.

"That would be one of the most egotistical and possibly insane meme Rider in existence…" Aaron answered with a dry look on his avatar face. Suddenly the Genm avatar's picture distorted and glitched as a familiar face emerged.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! IT IS I, KAMI DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Uh, I'm technically your god…" Aaron pointed out. "Y'know… since I made the game."

"I'm a god who will surpass all gods! And since you're my god…" Dan said with a crazed smile, "I will become stronger after erasing your data!" The screen began to glow, as the light began turning the group into data and sucking in that data.

"No, not again! This is worse than Oum doing the Thanos snaaap!" Kurogasa panicked.

"Hold it, Kuroto!" Aaron called out. "You want to surpass me, right? How about a wager?"

"God is listening…"

'_Now he's talking in the third person…?'_ Aaron sweatdropped before he focused on his task. "You can't really surpass me if you just delete me even if you do have the power to do so. But that would be too boring. I'm sure a game master wants to at least spice up the climax of the story, right? So… why not give us a fighting chance?"

"An excellent idea… there I'll show you the full extent of my godly power!"

"We're screwed…" Orion groaned.

"However," Aaron countered. "We settle this fight through a team battle match!"

"Very well, I have selected my team for this conflict."

"Then select the stage and start."

"The Final Stage!"

The stage showing a super dark pillar was shown.

"Hey, I never put that in my game!" Aaron exclaimed.

"I created it just for this purpose!"

"Lovely…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass, you fruitloop!" The crimson-eyed fighter spat, as they were transported to their battlefield.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The screen came on, showing the darkest land that RWBY, JNPR, and Koa have ever seen. It looked like a place that the God of Darkness would create. Standing on one side, was Gemn who was not only in God Maximum Mighty X, but his helmet looks like his Dangerous Zombie form. Next to him was True Brave, a knightly Gamer Rider with holy looking armor and bronze coloring. Next to him was a dragon-themed Rider who had space-based armor, revealing it to be CrossZ-Evol. And finally, next to him was a fully silver armored Rider that looked like a Grasshopper, known as Zero-One in MetalCluster Hopper form.

"Oh, wonderful! Now we're really screwed!" Kurogasa groaned.

"Now then, prepare to meet your end!" Genm declared.

"We'll see about that, you crazy virus!" Aaron shot back before a bracket appeared overhead, detailing both teams as a randomizer began to spin.

After waiting for a few seconds, the randomizer stopped on the first two combatants: Shiro vs CrossZ-Evol.

"Let the first match begin!" Genm declared as parts of the arena took the two teams away to give the two combatants room to fight. Shiro drew his blade as CrossZ-Evol drew his Beat Crosser and Steam Blade as the two circled each other.

"3, 2, 1… FIGHT!" The game announced, and the two charged at each other. The blades clashed and the two began fighting vigorously. The two were moving across the battlefield, trying to gauge each other's strength and abilities. The two dragons were caught in a powerful deadlock trying to overpower each other with their strength.

"Damn, I forgot this is CrossZ's ultimate form!" Shiro cursed, as they were evenly matched. Nearby, the others watched concerned for their friend.

"Kuro…" Weiss said as she held her hands close to her chest in concern.

Shiro dodges CrossZ-Evol's attacks as best as he could. "Tch…" He clicked his tongue before touching a symbol on his Elemental Glove.

**RAI!**

"Take this!" He shouted as he charged forward with his repaired Ryuu Koutei and Kage Ryuujin in tow, coating the blades with electricity. CrossZ-Evol turned the dial on his Steam Blade, which unleashed steam that crackled with electricity.

**ELEC STEAM!**

The two clashed, causing bolts of lightning to shoot out and around them in a continuous deadlock. "C'mon Banjou, I thought you were better than this!"

"I am not Banjou…" CrossZ-Evol said in a distorted tone, "I am a servant of the God Genm."

"Nani?!" Shiro said in shock, as CrossZ-Evol slammed his fist into the Dragon Rider's gut. This left him open to the Space-Dragon Rider's strongest moves as he cranked the lever on his belt.

**CROSSZ SIDE!**

**READY!? GO!**

CrossZ-Evol held out his arms as a Chinese dragon made of energy flew in and swirled around his right fist. He then charged directly at Shiro and delivered a punch, the energy dragon pulling Shiro into the air.

**MUSCLE FINISH!**

Once Shiro was high enough, CrossZ-Evol cranked his lever again.

**CROSSZ SIDE!**

**EVOL SIDE!**

**READY!? GO!**

CrossZ-Evol, warped into the air with a black hole, which sucked Shiro towards a double kick that sent him to the ground. Shiro groaned as he tried to get up, the Space-Dragon Rider cranking his lever one last time.

**CROSSZ, EVOL, DOUBLE SIDE!**

**READY!? GO!**

CrossZ-Evol was covered in energy as he flew straight towards Shiro in a kicking motion. Behind him was both Kamen Riders Cross-Z and Evol, all aimed at Shiro.

"KURO!" His Rider friends shouted.

"KUROOOOOOOO!" Weiss shouted as well. Shiro got up and readied a powerful move.

"See how you like this!" He shouted, pressing all five elements.

**HII! SUI! FU! DO! RAI!**

He then made the dragon head bite on his Aura Sphere thrice.

**ULTRA BITE! ULTRA DRACONIC FANG!**

Shiro roared as all five orbs of energy merged into a white Japanese dragon of energy. It moved towards his blade and opened its mouth, summoning a lot of flames, water, wind, dirt, and electricity. Shiro performed a large slash that clashed against CrossZ-Evol's kick. Both energies created a humongous shockwave that rocked the pillars as the two were caught in a powerful deadlock. The armor around CrossZ-Evol's leg and Shiro's blade began to slowly crack from the pressure.

"Rrrrrrrrrgh! RRRRRRRRRRGH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Shiro shouted as he pushed with all his might before finally, CrossZ-Evol's leg armor shattered. The blade slashed through the Space-Dragon Rider, cutting him in two.

"YEAH!" RWBY, JNPR, and Koa cheered.

"I did it…" Shiro panted as he managed to stand up and went back to civilian form. The moment he did, his body began to glow. "What the- what's happening?" He got out. Next thing he knew, his body disappeared, turning into data and was ejected out of the game. "Gahhh!" Kurogasa cried out as he flew out of the TV, causing the others to freak out and move out of the way while he fell to the floor of the Rider Base. "Ow… that hurts…" He groaned.

"Kuro!" Weiss gasped, running over to and holding him, "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, now that you're here." Kurogasa smiled at her.

"That's it!" Ruby said in joy, "That's how you guys can get out of the game!"

"You heard the lady!" Orion exclaimed, "Beating the baddies is how we get home!"

The roulette appears once again with a spin, before landing on the next two contestants: Azure vs True Brave.

"Alright! Let's party!" Orion declared as he slammed his fists together. True Brave raised his arms much like how a surgeon would before his operation. The two got ready for the battle to begin.

"3… 2… 1… GO!"

The two charged at each other, True Brave drawing out his Gashacon Sword and swung it at Azure. Azure did his best to dodge the swings but True Brave's attacks were precise, hitting areas where the armor is weaker. "Dang, just like Hiiro… he's precise with his cuts…" Azure growled.

Azure sent out multiple punches to counter, but it wasn't enough. True Brave dodged each one and smacked his fists with his sword, causing them to freeze over. Azure jumped back as the second swing sent a stream of flames towards him.

"Woah that's hot!" Azure yelped as he held his arms up. The flames melted the ice, allowing him to flex his numb fingers. "Ok, now I'm mad."

The two warriors clashed, each one determined to win against their opponent. They both prepared their strongest finishers. Azure made the mouth on his belt bite down three times whilst True Brave inserted his Gashat into his Kimewaza slot pointing his sword at Azure.

**ULTRA BITE!/GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

Azure's boot and Brave's sword were both covered in energy as they got ready to attack. Azure jumped high into the sky as Brave readied his sword. Azure came down in a Rider Kick as True Brave sent out a humongous wave of golden energy that creates another shockwave.

**TADDLE! CRITICAL FINISH!/ULTRA URSINE FANG!**

The two roar as they push out all the energy they can muster. The ground began to crack as True Brave's sword also began to crack. Azure gave one last push, breaking through the sword and delivered a kick to True Brave that created a huge explosion.

True Brave was sent flying before tumbling the ground laying motionless before dissolving into pixels.

"Alright! I won!" Azure cheered before he stared down at himself seeing he was turning into digital ether. "I'm freeeeeeee!" He cheered before his data was sent towards outside the screen. "Uwhoooooa!" He cried out as he flew out of it and tumbled to the floor. "Ouch…" He groaned.

"Looks like we're the last ones in here," Nero comments.

"Right, let's beat these jokers and head on home." Kurenai adds, cracking his neck. Nero nods to Kurenai as he stared down Metalcluster Hopper.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?" Gemn said. "This battle will now be a tag-battle!"

"Getting serious now are we?" Nero said with a glare under his helm.

"Let's do this," Kurenai said, punching his fist. "I've always wanted to punch a meme god."

The four charged at each other, initiating the battle. Gemn delivers a punch to Kurenai that sends him to a floating boulder. Gemn jumped after him, as Nero was running away from Zero-One, who was sending metal spikes at the falcon-shinobi Rider. Nero used his superior agility to leap and dodge each of the projectiles while performing a few hand signs as well. One of the music notes on his scarf glowed a pale blue.

"Ice-style! Freezing Coffin!" Nero declared as he clapped his hands together then a giant iceberg emerged beneath Zero-One. Zero-One drew what looked to be a sword that resembled his Rising Hopper Progrise key, known as the Progrise Hopper Blade, and pulled the trigger on it five times.

**FINISH RISE!**

Metal gathered around the blade as he cut the iceberg to pieces. He pulled the trigger once again and sent the metal towards Nero.

**PROGRISING STRASH!**

Nero gasped as his Mask reflected the Metal wave flying at him. There was a big explosion as a dummy wearing Nero's armor flew out. The real Nero appears from Zero-One's shadow, kunai in hands.

"Too slow," Nero said with a smirk. He pulls up the falcon's head on his Driver and presses down on it two times.

**SUPER BITE!**

The kunai in Nero's hands glowed a soft purple before they began to grow in size and shape, mimicking the appearance of a Japanese wakizashi. The blades formed into the wings of a bird that Nero used to slash at Zero-One.

**SUPER SHADOW WING!**

Zero-One tried to block with a big shield made of metal clusters. Nero slashed his super-charged attack in a scissor motion, cutting directly through the Hiden Metal and striking the Reiwa Rider in the chest. Zero-One roared in pain as he exploded, small metal grasshoppers flying out.

"And that's the end of that!" Nero said before he was turned into digital ether as well then sent out of the game and back into the real world, where he unexpectedly crashed into Koa. Both of them were buried underneath her toys.

"Hey, Orphee…"

"Orphee janai!"

"Looks like it's just you and me, Genm!" Kurenai declares.

"Fine by me," Genm declares, "I will end you first, then they will be next!"

"The only thing ending here is this little game!" The crimson Aura Rider declared as he entered his fighting stance. "Now come on! Let's see who has the deadliest fangs!"

"I shall clear this even with Continues!" Genm declares as he charged at Kurenai. The crimson Rider jumped away from the dark Rider's fist.

Kurenai dodged blow after blow as Genm's arms extended towards him. When one arm got stuck in the rubble, Genm laughed maniacally as he jumped out of his mech armor and ran on the extended limb to kick an unsuspecting Kurenai in the gut.

"Urgh!" Kurenai gagged from the hit and was sent flying into a wall, sending dust and rubble everywhere. Genm laughed maniacally as he held up a Gashacon Breaker in sword mode.

**GASHACON BREAKER!**

"You can't win against the powers of God!" Genm mocked as he charged at Kurenai and sent multiple slashes into his body. He then kicked Kurenai, allowing the mech to appear behind the crimson wolf Rider and slam both of his fists into his back.

"Aaron!" His friends cried out as they saw him land on the ground, creating a crater. Genm laughed as he jumped back into his mech.

"It's time to end this," The Dark Rider said, closing his buckle.

**GASHOMO! KAMI-WAZA!**

Dark energy flowed into Genm as he floated into the sky. Kurenai struggles to get up, seeing that this attack means game over for him. Genm laughed as he opened the buckle once more, drawing all the darkness into a single leg.

**GOD MAXIMUM CRITICAL~ BLESSING!**

"WATASHI GA… KAMI DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Genm yelled as he dove down towards Kurenai for his Rider Kick.

"Aaron!" All of the Rider's friends called out.

Kurenai managed to stand up and looked up at the descending Dark Rider just before Genm struck his target dead-on. Kurenai's screams echoed the area as a large explosion followed. Time seemed to slow down for Kurenai, as he saw the flames and Genm's kick.

"Huh, what do you know. I managed to put in the cheat code at the right moment." Kurenai said. He casually stepped aside just as Genm struck the spot he was originally standing on.

"Now…" Kurenai pondered as he looked at his options. Most, if not all of them did not have pleasant outcomes. "Damn… there has to be something! Think, Aaron, think!"

The crimson Aura Rider shuffled around the battlefield, trying to find a solution that would give him the means to defeat Genm and his most powerful form.

"The others managed to win because they weren't the true versions. Just mind-controlled slaves that could do nothing but attack. But how can I take down Kuroto…?" He said to himself as he paced around, the slow-motion cheat he placed on the game still doing its job. He scratched his head, still trying to figure it out. Then he snapped his fingers, "I've got it!" Kurenai marched over to the form of Genm and simply yanked out his God Maximum Gashat then snapped his fingers again, "Normal speed."

Suddenly the Gashat glitches and somehow appears back in Gemn's belt. "I knew that you would do something like this, so I had a trump card."

"Hm, right, you're the asshole that refuses to die." Kurenai said dryly. "Well, in that case…" The wolf-themed Rider reared his fist back… and punched Genm right in his scrotum.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The others from the other side of the screen cringed.

"Dude, not cool!" Orion shouted.

"Are you seriously criticizing me again for punching someone's nuts!?" Aaron cried out.

"He's still a man! Even if he's a crazy meme god of a man, he still has pride!" Orpheus said.

"He's a f***ing program!" He shot back while his strong cursing was censored due to the game's programming.

"Good thing you censored that…" Yang deadpanned.

"I don't get it." Ruby said, confused.

"You're still too young to understand." The others said bluntly.

Genm held his crotch in absolute pain, the massive hands of his mech form reaching down to his lower body were almost humorous. "You'll pay for that!" The Dark Rider yelled in a high-pitched voice. He then grabs Kurenai in a tightening grip, so tight that everything was cracking.

"Sorry, but it's game over for you." Kurenai said as he had the wolf head bite thrice.

**ULTRA BITE!**

A crimson aura surrounded Kurenai as he struggled in Genm's grip then with an exclamation of air, he broke out of the Dark Rider's grip. As Kurenai jumped high into the air, golden energy flowed around him and straight down to his kicking foot. In an instant, his armor looked somewhat different. Parts of his crimson armor had golden edges or spikes, almost detailing or sharpening his appearance. The helmet itself had a notable change such as the wolf 'mask' having golden yellow outlines or extra spikes, the mouthpiece was gold, and the eyes seemed to be covered by a V-shaped golden mask that shaded the eyes from orange to red.

"The heck is _that_?" Yang looked into the screen.

"Kurenai got shinier!" Koa stated.

"Hold on. This might be an upgraded form." Kurogasa realized.

"Riders have those?" Koa asked Orpheus.

"They do. Normally they get it whenever something dire or critical happens and they obtain it when they meet certain conditions that vary between Riders. Whether making an upgrade or it comes in the form of a miracle, though the latter rarely happens."

"Impossible! There's no way you should have access to another form!?" Genm panicked, looking at the Aura Rider in surprise and horror.

"Yeah? Well, take your impossibility and shove it!" Kurenai roared as he descended towards the Dark Rider. The golden energy surrounding him, forming into the projection of a golden wolf with red eyes. The wolf released a snarling howl as Kurenai outstretched his right foot with a battle cry, "HYAAAAAAAA!"

**ULTRA CRIMSON FANG!**

The kick connected with Genm as the latter tried to block it. "It can't be…! I'm perfect! I'm a GOD!" Genm shouted in defiance.

"A god ain't nothing if they don't have the fangs to back up their bite!" Kurenai shot back.

"DAMN YOU KURENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" Genm shouted as he then exploded into pixels from the Crimson Wolf's kick.

**GAME CLEAR!**

"YOSHA!" Aaron cheered as he now turned into data and flew out of the screen and into the real world.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Whooooa! Ow…" He grunted.

"Aaron!" Blake exclaimed, before rushing in to hug him.

"Owowowow, easy." Aaron winced.

"Sorry…"

"Welp, we all know we're not playing this game." Kurogasa said as they all stared at him. "Yet."

"Now then…" Aaron said as he eyed a certain Greeed girl who walked out of the room with her toys. "GIVE ME THOSE TOYS BACK!"

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Koa shouted and the chase began as Aaron ran after the disguised Greeed.

"He's still mad about the toys?" Ruby asked.

"Koa _did_ use his money." Blake pointed out.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna go to sleep." Kurogasa sighed as he walked out of the Rider Base. "I am not dealing with that meme god ever again."

"Amen to that," Orion agreed with a yawn.

"I never want to see another video game for a good long while," Orpheus said as he stretched his body.

* * *

**GKC: And that is the end of the chapter, folks. I hope you all enjoyed this one because another one is up after this.**

**SR: And don't forget to wash your hands regularly. That cursed coronavirus has been spreading around.**

**KRD: Yeah, speaking of, the next preview involves food anyway! **

**GKC: So any of you with a craving for Japanese food, look forward to the next one. In the meantime, ROLL THE CLIP!**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Kurogasa: **__Ugh, I'm tired of the same food! Where is the sushi? The donburis? And the udon noodles!?_

_**Pyrrha: **__What's udon?_

_**Aaron: **__Oh no, here we go…_

_**Koa: **__I'm starving here!_

**Next Time: **Culinary Catastrophe!

_**Kurogasa: **__One way or another, I'm getting my Japanese food!_

* * *

**GKC: Oh, and don't worry about what happened to Kurenai... that will come along in a feature movie special chapter. Until then... Peace out, everybody!**


	20. Culinary Catastrophe!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**KRD: Yep! And right now I'm hungry! Hungry for this chapter! Because this is a 2-for-1 special!**

**GKC: Exactly! Two chapters for the price of one every time I upload our work here! And this time, we're going to get our hands dirty in the kitchen!**

**KRD: Yep! Because today's special is Japanese food!**

**SR: Great, now I'm hungry...**

**GKC: Ah, he's here.**

**KRD: I knew the food would entice him over here! Success!**

**SR: I've been betrayed by my stomach.**

**KRD: You're getting food in the end. So what are you complaining about?**

**SR: College. It will drive anyone insane, or give a headache.**

**GKC: Yeah? Well, I can't play my damn video games because of the crappy internet service.**

**SR: That's common in a lot of places.**

**GKC: Whatever, let's just get on with the story.**

**SR: Right. **

**KRD: Allez cuisine! And Henshin!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: **Culinary Catastrophe!

* * *

Koa was sitting on her bed with a storm cloud over her head and tears in her eyes. "It's not fair…" she muttered. After the events of yesterday, half of the toys she bought were returned to the store and she was grounded for using money without permission. "They were all on sale and I didn't spend that much money."

"You should have asked first," Aaron called out from the Rider Base.

"I _did_ ask!" Koa retorted, "But you jerks were stuck in that game!"

"And I wasn't there when you asked me!" Aaron shot back. Koa grumbled to herself.

"I'm starving here!" She shouted.

"Then go to the cafeteria!"

"I want something new!" Koa complained. "It's boring eating the same food every day!"

"She does have a point, Aaron." Orion admitted, "They don't exactly have a lot of selections for food."

"Yeah! Make me something new!"

Aaron groaned as light and the sound of sparks came from inside the base. "Ow! It's always something with you two!" Aaron cursed.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger." Orion raised his hands. "If you wanna hear complaining, you should hear Kuro."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Ughhhh! It's always the same thing!" Kurogasa slammed his head on the table in the cafeteria as he was eating lunch with Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Ren. "I'm tired of the same food!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Weiss said, enjoying some soup, "It's not any different from Atlesian cuisine."

"That's not the point! It's the same menu for the past week!" Kurogasa said.

"To be fair," Ren said, "A few of your battles did some damage to the storage room."

"Gahhhh… I want some Japanese food…" Kurogasa bemoaned. "Where are the sushi? The donburis? And the udon noodles!?"

"Sushi?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Donburi?" Ren said confused.

"What's udon?" Pyrrha asked.

"Popular food from Japan in my old world." Kurogasa sighed.

"Well, what if we learned to make them?" Ruby suggested. That caused a few bells in Kurogasa's brain to start ringing.

"Really? We can?" Kurogasa asked hopefully.

"Yeah. How hard could it be?" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"I am interested in learning about new culinary delights," Ren admitted.

"Yes! Woohoo!" Kurogasa cheered. "Weiss? What about you? C'mon, you know you always want to try something new when it comes to different cultures."

The heiress sighed, "Oh, alright. I suppose I can give it a try."

"Sweet!" Kurogasa cheered. "Alright, first thing's first." He said before bowing to Weiss with his hand held out. "I need your credit card."

"Use your own!"

"I used it when I bought Roman those ten ice cream buckets remember?"

Weiss sweatdropped, "You mean to tell me that you spent all of your money?"

"Yes…" Kurogasa said. "But I'll make it up to you!" He then leaned in and whispered something in her ear his offer of what he'll do in return. The more she listened, Weiss's cheeks gradually turned red.

"What did he say to her?" Ruby asked Pyrrha and Ren.

"Best not to ask," The older teens informed the young reaper.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Koa was making a huge tower of blocks, humming until the door slammed open, knocking her blocks into the air. "Gahhhhh! No, my tower!" She cried out in dismay.

"Guys, we're gonna make some-!" Kurogasa said before being strangled by Koa.

"It took me all day to build that tower!" Koa said as she shook Kurogasa.

"Uwhawawawawawawawa, stop shaking me!"

Orpheus walked up to Koa and flicked her forehead. "Owie!"

"Thanks…" Kurogasa sighed as he plopped his butt on the floor.

"Why must everyone be mean to me?" Koa lamented as she cried anime tears in the corner.

"Oh grow up, Koa," Aaron said as he wiped his hands coming out of the base, "What's up Kuro?"

"We're making Japanese food and I need your guys' help!"

"Say what?" Aaron blinked in confusion.

"I'm tired of the stupid cafeteria food and we're all going to the supermarket to get what we need."

"Okay then…" Orpheus said, a bit surprised.

"Well, guess we better get going," Aaron stated.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

And so teams RWBY, JNPR, and JOKR went into the city to head over to the supermarket to buy ingredients and kitchenware. Kurogasa had made a list of ingredients of what they need, and it was an extensive one. Considering that he thought of every Japanese dish he could remember from his old world. After walking for a while, they finally arrived at the largest supermarket in all of Vale, so large that one would almost consider it to be a mall.

"Wow! Look at all the stores!" Koa said in awe. "Ooh! Toys!" She said as she was about to dash towards it when Orpheus held her up by the back collar of her shirt.

"No… Just, no…" Orpheus simply said.

"Party pooper…" Koa grumbled.

"We're not here to buy toys, Koa. We're here to get ingredients for the food." Aaron reminded the Greeed.

"So… this is what we'll do." Kurogasa, as he had already downloaded the list to all their Scrolls. "Team RWBY, you will be handling the meats, seafood, vegetables, and rice. Team JNPR, you will be handling the kitchen appliances, and as Team JOKR, Koa, and I, we'll be handling the miscellaneous groceries. We'll meet up in about two hours, okay?"

Everyone nodded and separated into the markets to gather their necessary resources for the Japanese meals to come.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

With Team RWBY…

"So much… tuna…" Blake drooled at the sight of rows upon rows of the huge fish. They smelled so fresh and… well, fishy. But it was an intoxicating smell for the cat Faunus. Yang sighed and dragged her away, much to her dismay.

"We're only taking one since it's huge and enough for everyone to share," Yang said. "So don't complain."

Blake groaned in despair.

"Ooh, what about this one Weiss?" Ruby asked, showing a packaged meat to the Heiress.

"No, get that one," Weiss said pointing to one.

"That one?"

"No, that one."

"This one?"

"THAT ONE!"

"I don't know!"

"Look, see here?" Weiss said, showing the label. "It's too expensive and very little of it."

"Eh?" Ruby said, looking at the food. "Really?"

"Look…" She pointed at the label. "The meat's already expired by one day."

"But it's on sale…" She tried to say, only to get a stern glare from Weiss.

"No." She said, making an X mark with her arms.

"H-Hmm…" Ruby pouted putting down the meat. "Then what should we get?"

"Hmmm…" The heiress said, looking around. "Here. This should be good. It's a bit expensive, but there should be enough." The girls looked over Weiss's shoulder and gawked in surprise.

"Holy cow! That's super expensive!" Ruby cried out.

"But that meat… it looks really good…" Blake admitted.

"Yeah…" Yang agreed. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Koa was balancing a bunch of groceries on her head giggling. "Koa! Stop! You'll spoil the produce," Aaron cried out.

"Come on, let her have her fun," Orpheus said, "You know how bored she gets." Koa giggles, as people watched her balancing act recording it on their Scrolls.

"She's sure having fun…" Kurogasa muttered as he picked up an ingredient and crossed it off the list.

"Well, she does have the mindset of a child…" Orion pointed out.

"I think it's because she wasn't made thousands of years ago." Orpheus points out.

"That or she's a dummy," Aaron said bluntly.

'_How cruel!'_ All three of his teammates thought with a sweatdrop.

Sighing, the JOKR team leader checked the list again, "In any case, we're about nearly done. We've got most of the groceries but we need a few utensils and some items for the sweets."

"Yeah, wonder what JNPR is up to?" Kurogasa wondered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

With Team JNPR…

"Nora, you need to be careful with those knives," Ren said. "Those are really expensive."

"What was that?" Nora asked her childhood friend as the knives she held… slipped out of her hands and flew directly at Jaune, who released a girlish scream. All the knives, however, floated to a stop as it was mere inches away from his face when Pyrrha used her Semblance. "Thanks…" He sighed in relief.

"Nora!" Ren gave the thunderous girl a scolding glare.

"Oops! Sorry, Jaune-y!" Nora apologized to her leader.

"It's cool… Yep, totally cool…" Jaune said with a sheepish chuckle as he slid down onto his butt… and promptly passed out.

"We should help him back to Beacon," Ren suggested. "And Nora, please stay away from any more knives…"

"Fine…" Nora huffed. "I'll get the pots and pans." She picked up a single pan, and the rest suddenly tumbled to the ground. "Ok, how does _that _happen?!"

"Pyrrha, I think you should handle everything with your Semblance." Ren sweatdropped.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back at Beacon, after Kurogasa paid for their ingredients and kitchen equipment with Weiss's credit card, they brought back their groceries to the school. Thankfully, Aaron equipped the Rider Base as a second home in case some huge emergency happened, in which case Team JOKR knew but won't happen until the next two volumes. They all then helped placed the ingredients and kitchen appliances on the counter of their Rider Base kitchen and helped distributed it to where it goes in preparation for cooking.

"That's everything," Koa said placing the last bag on the counter. Everyone then nodded to each other and placed aprons on.

"Yosh!" Kurogasa said determined, "Let's make Japanese cuisine!"

"BANZAI!" Everyone cheered.

And so the cooking began as each team member was assigned what dish to make. Ruby will be making sukiyaki, Weiss with miso soup, Blake with tempura, Yang with karaage, Jaune with ramen, Nora with mochi, Pyrrha with udon noodles, Ren with Sushi, Aaron with Rice Balls, Kurogasa with donburi dishes, Orion with okonomiyaki, Orpheus with takoyaki, and Koa… well, she'll be serving tea.

Now then, let's see how they're all doing… cue the montage music!

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Ruby was making the Sukiyaki, though, despite Kurogasa's instructions, she was having difficulty. But it should be easy. All she had to do was simmer grilled tofu, thinly sliced beef, negi, and enoki mushrooms in beef stock. How was that difficult? Ruby coughed as the food was a tad burnt from being left to simmer for too long.

"It's fine, Ruby. We bought plenty of food. Just watch your timing." Kurogasa said. He then looked over to Weiss who was stirring the miso soup.

"How does this taste?" Weiss asked, pouring a sample onto a small saucer that he took and sipped.

"A little too much miso paste, add a bit of water to tone it down." Kurogasa suggested.

Weiss nodded, "Got it."

"Blake! Stop eating the fish!" Aaron called out.

"Good thing Kurogasa assigned me to sushi." Ren said as he was making the sushi like a professional as if it were second nature.

"Um, I'm making this correctly, right?" Jaune asked over a steaming pot of boiling broth with noodles inside.

"Whoa, whoa," Kurogasa said, rushing over to Jaune to scoop the noodles out with the noodle basket. "The noodles go in the soup after you boil it. It's not like spaghetti."

"Well, sorry! I've never made anything like this!" The young Arc twin argued with a pout.

"Jaune, just take your time. Not everyone gets it the first time." Orion told his twin as he was flipped over the okonomiyaki since one side was done.

"Aaaaaaahahahahaha!" Nora laughed. She was having a blast pounding the mochi that was in the mortar with the hammer relentlessly, assisted by Koa who was putting water in a little at a time to make sure it stayed moist.

"Watch it! You almost smashed my hand!" Koa cried out.

"Honestly…" Aaron shook his head… while wearing the ZECT Rider Belt with the Kabuto ZECTer flying around his head and releasing mechanical chirps. He molded and formed perfect rice balls, each with different kinds of cooked meat and veggies plus a few jam-based centers.

"Dude, did you have to have the Kabuto ZECTer flying around?" Orpheus sweatdropped, turning the takoyaki balls with his chopsticks to make sure they were cooked evenly.

"Hey, Souji Tendou's cooking skills are legendary. You can't deny that you don't wanna try some of his cooking. Hence why I choose his powers because they also give me his skills like with Build I gain Sento's intellect or with Wataru, I gain his musical prowess." Aaron explained. "Besides, I'm also making sweets after I finish with these rice balls."

"Even though the actor himself just _started _cooking…" Orpheus muttered. "Really contradictory…"

"Well, good thing that Kamen Riders don't follow reality like so many others."

"Uhh… I think I left the chicken in the deep fryer for too long." Yang said, as her karaage was a little well done.

"Ack! Yang! Why didn't you take it out sooner!?" Aaron exclaimed in shock, feeling his inner Tendou come up. "Grandma said this: There are two things a man must never do, one is to not make a girl cry and the other to handle the food so crudely! I'm deeply disappointed with how this turned out…" He looked at the Kabuto ZECTer, who seemed to understand what the young man wanted. "Henshin." He said after catching the robot beetle then slots it on his belt.

**HENSHIN**

**CAST OFF! CHANGE: BEETLE!**

Kamen Rider Kabuto popped his neck and looked at everyone, who stared at the red Rider in surprise. "Out! All of you! Let a master work his magic!"

"DA-ME!" Kurogasa snapped, whacking Kabuto's head with a ladle. "Do _not_ rob them of their experience!"

"Did you have to hit me on the head though?" Kabuto deadpanned.

"I don't care, you're not spoiling it for everyone with Tendou's badassery!" Kurogasa huffed.

"Fine, fine. I'll just return to my workstation but you're not getting any of the sweets I prepare later on."

"Sweets?!" The more immature of the group said with a small bit of drool.

"I said NO!" Aaron denied.

"Uh~?" Pyrrha pointed to Koa as she got caught sneaking a few bites of Aaron's sweets he was making, and Koa herself became a deer caught in the headlights upon midbite. Seeing she was caught, she finished her treat and enjoyed it before she got up, chuckled nervously as she slowly walked towards the door.

"Hehe um… good treat?" Koa said, trying to slither out of the grave she's digging.

"YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Aaron was making a pile of Cell Medals that he and the others picked up from the floor.

"You didn't have to go that far…" Orpheus muttered.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Aaron said nonchalantly. He turned to see Koa on her bed grumbling, and due to her punishment and lack of Cell Medals, she was very short now. The girls were fawning over how cute she was now, much to the Greeed's annoyance.

"So cuuuuuute!" The girls said, cuddling the Greeed.

"Stupid… Kamen Rider…" Koa grumbled.

"Well, it won't be long now. Dinner's just about ready." Kurogasa smiled. "And we'll be enjoying the fruits of our labor."

"Can I have my Cell Medals back now? These girls won't stop fawning over me!"

"NO!" Aaron shouted.

"Why you I'll- Hey! Stop that! That tickles!"

Aaron sighs as he facepalmed.

"Dude, just give back her Cell Medals…" Orpheus sighed.

"Later… Right now let's just end this nonsense." Aaron said as he looked at the dwindling sweets he had prepared. "Oh man, she ate nearly all the dango! I slaved all _day_ making that."

"We still have plenty of ingredients for the Dango." Orpheus said.

"Then let's do it." Kurogasa nodded.

"Somebody save me!" Koa lamented.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

After what seemed like forever…

"Uwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" All of them looked at the Japanese feast set on the table that they themselves have cooked. It was a beautiful setup with the sukiyaki as the centerpiece, the appetizers surrounding it, the side dishes and miso soup set up perfectly on the side for each person, a sushi set on the other side and finally dessert that was on another small table that was saved for later.

"So tasty…" some of the group drooled at the sight and smell.

"Well, c'mon, let's all dig in." Kurogasa smiled. "No use standing around." They cheered and started to dig in. The tastes of the cuisine exploded in their mouths. Suffice to say, they were in heaven.

"Mmmmmmmmm! This is so good!" Ruby squealed with sparkling eyes. Blake and Yang were moaning in delight at each bite whilst Weiss was blushing as she ate.

"The taste is melting in my mouth!" Koa said happily as she kept eating.

Nora was scarfing down the delicious meal as Ren calmly ate his own. Jaune and Pyrrha were eating together when Pyrrha had a wonderful idea. Jaune saw Pyrrha hold up a piece of food.

"Oh, Jaune you must try some of this." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh sure." Jaune said. Everyone watched as Pyrrha fed Jaune some of her food, who seemed none the wiser as he munched on the offered meal while Pyrrha had a bright smile on her face.

Aaron leaned over to his partner, "Still clueless?"

"Yep," Orion answered.

"Clueless?" Koa and Ruby said confused, oblivious once again.

"We got two more to add to that list." Aaron sweatdropped.

"I was wondering what was cooking. It smells rather wonderful." A new voice said as everyone turned to see… Headmaster Ozpin!?

"Professor Ozpin?!" Weiss exclaimed in surprise.

"Care to join us, sir?" Aaron asked while slurping up some udon noodles.

"Why certainly," Ozpin replies as he goes to sit down. Just as he did, more people came in drawn to the aromas. Among those people was Glynda, Team CFVY, Port, Oobleck, and a whole lot more.

"We might need to make more room…" Koa sweatdropped.

"Don't worry I have that covered," Aaron said, pressing a remote and the walls suddenly opened up before pulling in the essential equipment into the walls as a place of storage before the walls closed up.

"You're spending _way_ too much time here…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"You need to get out more." Koa added.

"Shut up!" Aaron exclaimed in annoyance.

"Oh… Kuro. You got something on your face." Velvet said as she picked off a grain of rice near his mouth. But then she did the unexpected as she… ate it?!

"Ehhh!?" Kurogasa cried out in shock, blushing heavily.

"Indirect kiss!" Orpheus whispered, nudging his partner.

"Urusai…!" Kurogasa hissed back.

"What's wrong?" Velvet blinked.

"Er-hem, allow me." Orion said as she whispered into her ear as to what she did. Now it was _her_ turn to blush heavily.

Koa then pondered this as she turned to Orpheus, looking to see if he had any food on his face. Seeing none she saw what he was eating. "Can I have some of that?" Koa asked, pointing to Orpheus's meal.

"Huh? Why?" Orpheus looked confused.

"I want to try it." Koa replies. Orpheus shrugged and held up some food on his fork, which she happily took a bite off of. The others stared at the two as this was more of an indirect kiss than Velvet's.

"Why is she so innocent? She's like Ruby's twin?" Aaron whispered.

"It's best not to question it." Blake said, eating a tuna nigiri.

And so, everyone got to enjoy the wonderful taste of Japanese cuisine. Ozpin had made a copy of the recipes to give to the cafeteria staff so that they too can make these wonderful meals. The only ones who didn't get any of the food were Team CRDL because they decided to eat out.

"Ughhhhh… so full…" Jaune groaned.

"I think we're gonna be sick…" Orion added.

"Uh-oh, here come the Vomit Twins." Yang chuckled.

"Why must you bring up that darn nickname…" Orion whined.

"Because you puked all over mine and Yang's shoes." Ruby pouted.

"Ah, I'm stuffed." Koa laid on her back with a toothpick in between her teeth.

"Say, where are Kurogasa and Weiss?" Coco wondered, now noticing that they weren't in the Rider Base anymore.

"Probably sucking face somewhere," Nora said with a smirk.

"No, just… no." Ren shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Okay Weiss, I'm ready. Come on in."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, it's just the two of us. I did tell you what I'd do after I used your credit card for the food."

"O-Ok, I'm coming in."

The heiress came into the room wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around her to cover her modesty. Inside Kurogasa was wearing a white shirt and pants that male nurses would wear and was standing next to a massage bed and a few scented candles were spread out here and there.

"Wow… uh, you look…" Kurogasa trailed off, trying not to blush too hard as he cleared his throat.

"Naked?" Weiss answered.

"Well, I, uh…" The young man tried to speak but the heiress cut him off.

"Just do the massage…" Weiss lays down upon the bed, prone first with the towel lower to expose her whole back as Kurogasa walked over. He then rubbed his hands in oil and slowly raised his hands and placed them upon her back. He began to knead his hands into her shoulders. Weiss began to heave a big sigh as she felt her tension leave her body.

"Ehehe… See? Just like I promised. A full body massage." Kurogasa got out.

"Less talk…" Weiss managed to get out, "More… massage."

"Hai hai…" Kurogasa said as he continued on. Weiss continues to sigh as the Rider massaged the Heiress's back.

"Did you seriously have to bribe me with this?" Weiss asked.

"I didn't bribe you. I gave you… incentive." Kurogasa said. "Besides, I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart for my lovable sister/girlfriend, aren't I?"

"I'm pretty sure you just wanted to get your hands on my nude body. Such a pervy boyfriend I have…" Weiss teased while sighing with content.

"At least I treat you with respect… and I don't force it on you either…" Kurogasa huffed a bit.

"Oh, so you _do_ admit it." Weiss said slyly.

"I- never mind, I'm not gonna argue…" Kurogasa pouted as he continued the massage. Weiss merely giggled as she enjoyed teasing Kurogasa _and _having the best massage in the world.

* * *

**KRD: And that's gonna be it for this chapter! I know it's a bit on the short side but hey, it's all we could come up with!**

**SR: To be fair, fillers are meant to be short. Like how Chibi sort of works!**

**GKC: Aye, we have our few fillers… now let's get right back to the action!**

**SR: Right, so let's get this show on the road! Roll that clip!**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Blake:**__ I know you guys want to help me relax but that's not happening._

_**Aaron:**__ Blake's been acting weird ever since that incident at the docks._

_**Azrael:**__ Time to cause a little chaos…_

_**Blake:**__ I want equality, Aaron! I thought you of all people would understand that._

_**Ruby: **__Blake, don't do it!_

**Next Time:** Curiosity and a Cat! Part 1

_**Aaron:**__ Blake… Why would you do this?_

* * *

**SR: And that's that… wait, wasn't there going to be a collaboration and a movie special chapter? Or am I thinking later down the line?**

**GKC: Ah, that's right. Kamen Rider Chrome wanted to do a collaboration with us. He has yet to get back to us on that but the movie special chapter shall be announced next chapter.**

**SR: Yay!**

**KRD: Oh great, we're gonna have a Black Panther Alter now…? Joy… why don't we all give the rest of the Teams Alter forms? *crickets chirping* Dang it… what have I done?**

**GKC: You've given me more ideas is what you've done!**

**KRD: See you next chapter! *runs after GKC* Don't you dare turn my precious Weiss into an Alter!**

**GKC: It's happening, boy! You ain't stopping me! Peace out, everybody!**

**SR: And don't forget to leave a review and follow!**


	21. Curiosity and a Cat! Part 1

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: I hope you all are doing okay in these trying times. We bring you this tale to take your mind off the pandemic!**

***BONK!***

**SR: Ow!**

**GKC: *Holds a giant mallet* Stop interrupting me and don't bring up that incident. People are panicking enough as it is.**

**KRD: Don't you touch my precious Weiiiiiiiiiss! *tackles GKC to the ground***

**SR: Huh?!**

**GKC: *Kicks KRD off* Get off me, you idiot! Besides, it isn't Weiss's turn yet anyway.**

**KRD: You're still gonna do it to her anyway! And it's gonna ruin my plans for Kuro to lose his V-**

**GKC: *whacks KRD with a mallet* You will not mention that! This story is still T-rated, dammit!**

***BONK!***

**KRD: ITE!**

**The two then get into a cartoon fight cloud with actual sound effects.**

**SR: *to the audience* while they are busy, please like and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: **Curiosity and a Cat! Part 1

* * *

**[Beacon Academy]**

* * *

In the secret Rider Base, Aaron was at his workshop with his Aura Driver, his Aura Sphere, and a new item on the table. He grabbed a welding torch and used it to make a few adjustments to the item he was creating. Ever since gaining that upgraded form in his battle with Genm, he realized that the power it was emitting was too much and needed to be siphoned at a controlled level.

Aaron stopped welding and turned off the torch, lifting up the safety mask to look at his work. It was finished but he had to fine-tune it before he could safely test the device… and come up with a name for it as well as the transformation.

"What are you up to?" A familiar voice said as Aaron felt a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders, their head resting on his shoulder.

"Trying to come up with a name for this… and when would be an appropriate time to test it." Aaron answered while glancing at his uninvited guest to reveal Blake, who had her bow off, revealing her kitty ears. "You don't have your bow on."

"You're my brother. I trust you more than anyone in the world." Blake said with a grin.

"And you like it when I pet your ears," The crimson-eyed young man pointed out with a smirk. Blake looked away blushing when Koa kicked the door open, holding a drawing book and some pencils.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Koa asked as she walked over to a desk.

"Not really," Aaron answered as he took a magnifying glass to examine the new device. "What are you doing here, Koa? I thought you were bugging Orpheus or something?"

"He and Kuro went to train." Koa explained as she began drawing some doodles, "I wanted to draw some doodles, so here I am. Whatcha working on, bud?"

"A device to upgrade my Aura Driver. It should allow me to access that other form if I just get- ACK!" Aaron cried out as the device short-circuited, to which Koa giggled at. "Great… back to the drawing board."

"No, you need to take a break." Blake said as she pulled him out of the chair as she took Aaron's hand.

"Blake, come on-" Aaron tried to explain to his sister.

"I don't wanna hear it," Blake said, using a posture that their mother would assume whenever they got in trouble. "You and I are going out on a date, no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"A date?!" Aaron blushed.

"Ooh~, Aaron and Blakey sitting in a tree~," Koa sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"You finish that sentence and I will burn every toy you own!" Aaron comically yelled.

Koa hugged her toys with a whimper.

Aaron gave the Greeed a small warning glare and looked at his sister in morbid acceptance, "Alright… where do you want to go…"

Blake suddenly had that glint in her eyes, the kind that was mischievous. "We're going to a seafood restaurant and you're paying for lunch."

"I'm gonna regret this whole day, aren't I?" Aaron deadpanned. He could already hear the screams and sobs of his poor wallet.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Yep, I regret it all…" Aaron groaned in despair.

He and Blake arrived in Vale as the cat Faunus dragged her brother through the town until they came upon a seafood restaurant that Aaron had no knowledge about. When Blake informed him about the name of the restaurant, Aaron's posture immediately slouched. Needless to say, it was a very expensive restaurant. Now he's gonna be broke for the rest of the week.

"…Why did you have to do this to me, Blake?" Aaron whined.

"Because you love me." Blake said, happily eating a lobster dish.

"Really starting to rethink that…" Aaron mumbled with a pout.

"I heard that." Blake deadpanned.

"Did you have to order everything off the menu though!?" Aaron exclaimed in comical anger.

"Yes."

Aaron anime face-faults off his chair. "Why…"

"Because I want to."

"That's it?"

"And… you've been shutting yourself away from the others for a while. Even me." Blake answered as her cat ears suddenly drooped.

"I don't mean to, Blake…" Aaron admitted with a look of guilt on his face. "I guess I was just so busy working on a device for the Rider form that I ignored everything else."

"Just… don't forget we're here for you." Blake said, looking at him.

"I know. I'm sorry, Blake…" Aaron said with a smile before it morphed into a comical scowl as he held up the bill. "BUT YOU OWE SO MUCH MONEY!"

"Don't worry, I… asked Mom and Dad to have the money wired." Blake answered somewhat hesitantly, "Well, moreso on Mom. You know how Dad can be…"

Aaron's earlier anger vanished. Now replaced with surprise, "You actually spoke with them?"

"Just Mom…"

"How did it go?"

"It was… okay, for the most part. She was wondering how we were doing. She's happy we're doing okay. And… I kinda told her about your little secret about the rest of your team. You know… the whole reincarnated thing…?"

"How did she take it?"

"She was surprised at first… but she was still willing to accept you as her son. Though she is wondering if you're older than her or not." Blake admitted.

"Well, chronologically, I would be." Aaron answered. "Why…?"

"Because she told me if she and dad had to plan for more birthdays… she wanted to know how much." Blake replied.

"Let's not tell her… ever," Aaron deadpanned. "She can be embarrassing enough when we had birthdays as kids. Remember when Mom accidentally gave you catnip on your thirteenth?"

"Oh yeah…" Blake blushed crimson in embarrassment.

"The worst part is… Mom had most of it and dad had to lock the door to their room to keep her from being all… cuddle-happy." Aaron said as he shook his head from the imagination of his adoptive parents- _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ he wailed in his thoughts.

"Hey, what're you eating?" A familiar voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts. It was Koa as she was looking at the two's food with interest.

"Huh!? Koa?! Did you follow us!?" Aaron exclaimed.

"That's crazy. I got bored, then decided to follow Blake's desire." Koa said nonchalantly.

"You still followed us…" Aaron deadpanned. He pulled out his Scroll, "I'm calling Yang."

"No! I didn't follow, I was lonely!" Koa panicked, unaware that she was strangling Aaron comically.

"Can't… breath… dying… Blurgh…" Aaron fell down unconscious with a comically small version of his soul leaving his mouth.

"Huh? Aaron? Did I break you?" Koa said innocently as a few question marks floated over her head.

"Yes, you did…" Blake sighed. So much for a nice date with her brother.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile…

Azrael planned his next move, whilst looking through his book for a more worthy henchman to replace his failed creation. "Honestly, good help is so hard to find these days…" The hooded man remarked as he spotted a few monsters he wrote off for another day. "It's different from the other monsters, especially when my Alters were the only ones that could contend with…" He paused when he realized his blunder. "Of course! I just need to create another Alter."

He then paused, "But that won't easily replace my failed creation."

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration formed in his head, "But maybe I don't need to… Maybe I can use their battles with the Riders to create a new beast."

He chuckled darkly.

"Now all I need is a new Alter test subject…" Azrael looked at the pictures of Beacon Academy's best students. He spotted one of a certain ninja Faunus. "And she'll be the perfect one."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The next day at Beacon Academy, Team JOKR and RWBY along with the rest of the class were taking a field trip in the Emerald Forest led by Professor Oob- (I ALREADY TOLD YOU, IT'S DOCTOR!) Shut up, we're telling the story! Er-hem, anyways, where were we? Ah yes, led by DOCTOR Oobleck, the class was taking the field trip in Emerald Forest as they were tasked with collecting samples of any debris that were destroyed by recent Grimm activity.

"Alright, students! I hope all of you have managed to collect some good samples. You'll be needing them for your upcoming lab reports." Oobleck informed the teens.

"Uwhoaaa… uwhoooooa~" Ruby was trying to balance a bunch of jars that had a lot of samples.

"Ruby, you didn't need to collect that many." Kurogasa sweatdropped, as he held his own jar before going over to help her balance herself. "Here. Let me take some of these off your hands before you break all of them."

"I've got it! Just let me- WHOOOOAAAAA!" Ruby screamed as she tripped, sending the jars into the air. Before Ruby fell to the ground, Orion caught her with one arm then outstretched his unattended hand, catching one jar then another… and another… and another… and the cycle went on before all of the jars were stacked neatly in his hand.

"Did he just recreate that Spider-Man scene with Peter catching MJ and then catching her lunch?" Kurogasa said wide-eyed.

"Eh-yup," Orpheus answered.

Orion lowered the jars onto the ground while still holding Ruby with his other arm, "And that's why you don't handle so many jars, Ruby. You're lucky I managed to catch them in time."

"Ehehe…" Ruby chuckled nervously.

"Miss Rose, while I appreciate you trying to collect as many samples to boost your overall grade in my class, you only need one jar," Oobleck said. Ruby droops in embarrassment.

"Yes, sir," The young reaper replied in mild shame.

"Think of it this way, you can share those jars with all of us." Yang grinned.

"Those extra jars will not count!" Oobleck said.

"What!?" The other students exclaimed.

"One jar per student! Nothing more! And besides, it would be considered a form of cheating if one student does it for everyone."

"Ah, man…" Yang groaned while Ruby stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

Koa hummed as she held up a jar. She looked around for some good samples and spotted a Nevermore feather. She goes to grab it when Cardin grabs it.

"Hey!" Koa exclaimed.

"Snooze ya lose, kid," Cardin smirked down at the girl. The girl spots a stick and smirks.

"Look out! A Grimm!" Koa shouts pointing behind Cardin. When he looked behind him with his mace, Koa smirked and held up the stick.

Back with everyone else, they were doing their work when they heard Cardin give a loud scream of pain.

"What was that?" Orion looked around confused. Koa was then seen walking towards the group humming happily as she held a jar with the Nevermore Feather.

"Koa? What did you do?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just getting this." Koa answered while bringing up the jar with the feather in it. "Cardin fell on a stick though."

"And where exactly did this stick land on him?" Orpheus asked with a hint of dread. Koa said nothing as she walked over to Oobleck with her jar.

"Oh geez, you don't think…" Blake said nervously.

The group turned to see Cardin, with a broken stick and a large bump on his head as he struggled to walk.

"Not… a word…" Cardin grumbled.

"Oh, man… I thought for sure Cardin had that stick up his-" Orion was about to say, but Aaron stopped him.

"Don't… finish that sentence…" He told the tank.

Yang snickered at the thought. "It'd be funny though."

"Please stop…" Kurogasa facepalmed.

"Seriously, please…" Weiss deadpanned.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Blake was by herself lost in thought. Lately, she had been feeling strange around her brother, especially when he hung out with Yang more than her. She felt… jealous, for some reason. "No, that's impossible… he's my brother but… he _is_ from another world." The cat Faunus mumbled. I mean after all if Kurogasa and Weiss could get together, then what was the problem? "Maybe I should ask them." She said to herself. "No… that would just make me sound weird."

She began to pace nervously, trying to think about what the problem was. However, the kunoichi was unaware that she herself was being watched. "There you are…" A familiar hooded man muttered with a devious snicker. "Oh, I'm going to make your brother's life a living hell… and _you're _going to help me with that…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Orphee where are you?" Koa asked around, "Aaron said I was annoying him and told me to look for you."

"Over here, Koa," The musician answered. The Greeed could see the young man flag her down by waving over to a tree. He held his weapon in its lyre form and seemed to be playing it. "What did you need?"

"I'm bored…" She pouted. "Entertain me…"

"All I can do is play a little song. You want entertainment, go ask Yang." Orpheus told the girl.

"Can you play the song?"

"Alright, alright, take a seat…"

Koa sits happily, waiting to hear his song.

Orpheus sat at the base of the tree and ran his fingers along the strings of his lyre. A soothing song was played. It sounded sad, yet beautiful… like a serenade for water. Koa's eyes watered, as Blake seemed to be the same as she somehow appeared next to Koa.

"That's beautiful…" Blake said, wiping her eyes to remove the tears.

Orpheus paused in his tune and noticed the cat Faunus, "Oh, Blake. What's up?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask…" Blake fumbled with her ribbon. "Um, what do you do when you… like someone but you… don't know what to say to them?"

"You just tell them how you feel." Koa said nonchalantly. "It worked for me."

"This is different…" The ninja girl stated. "The person I like is… Well, it's a bit confusing."

"Is it Aaron?" Orpheus asked bluntly.

"Eek! How did you-"

"C'mon it's completely obvious you fell for him." Orpheus sighed. "I mean, what's the problem? If Kuro and Weiss got together, then this shouldn't be a hassle for you. Why didn't you ask _them_ for advice?"

"I, uh…" Blake blushed. "I was nervous."

"And you thought coming to me would help?"

"Or me?"

"Sorry but you know very little about romance."

"Oh…" Koa slumped her head.

"So… any advice?" Blake asked.

Orpheus sighed, "Blake, at this point… I think the only thing that matters is honesty. Just tell Aaron how you feel."

Blake looked down in thought before an evil laugh caused the trio to get up and draw their weapons.

"I know that annoying laugh…" Orpheus snarled. "Where are you!?"

"Show yourself!" Koa shouted, turning into her Greeed form.

"I thought Aaron kicking your ass was enough for you!" Blake said as she readied her Gambol Shroud.

Azrael cackled, _"Foolish girl. You could never fully stop me. Besides, I'm not here to play games… I'm just here for my next experiment."_

"Next experiment?" Orpheus got out, before realizing what he meant. He wasn't going for him or Koa but rather… "Blake! Get out of here!" He shouted.

"_Too late!" _Azrael laughed as a cloud of shadow surrounded the trio, who tried to put up a fight but all they hit was nothing but air. When the cloud disappeared, Orpheus and Koa found not a trace of the hooded villain… but found only Gambol Shroud lying on the ground without its mistress.

"Oh no…" Koa said with dread as she picked up the weapon.

"BLAKE!" Orpheus cried out. But no response. With no choice, Orpheus speed-dialed Aaron on his Scroll. "Aaron! It's Azrael! He kidnapped Blake!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Moments earlier…

"Stupid lab report…" Ruby pouted as she kept writing on her paper.

"Now, now, Ruby, no need to get all pouty," Kurogasa said, before presenting a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. "Here."

The girl looked at the offered treat… and quickly ate it like a ravenous animal.

"Hey, save some for us!" Orion said as he too was stuck on lab reports.

"Too late, she left only crumbs…" Aaron deadpanned. Orion banged his head against the table in defeat.

"Here," Kurogasa said, suddenly offering pizza to the boys. "Picked this up with the cookies."

"All right!" Orion said as he took a piece for himself.

"Nice," Aaron took a slice and was about to munch it down before he got a call on his Scroll. He sighed as he put down his slice and accepted the call on his device, "Hello?"

The slice fell towards the ground as Aaron's face paled in horror.

"WHAAAAAT!" Aaron yelled. The others fell out of their seats in shock.

"What!? What!?" Kurogasa panicked.

"Blake's been taken! By Azrael!" Aaron said in a similar panic.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Koa was running, following the faint traces of Blake's desire. "She's this way!" She said as she tried to follow the trail. "Hurry! I'm losing the scent!"

"Right!" Orpheus said as he ran beside her. "Wait why are we running? Shouldn't we have used the bike?"

That caused Koa to pause before facepalming. "You forgot didn't you?" She nodded.

"The others will be able to search for her as well. I'm sure Blake will be found soon." Pyrrha assured her cousin.

"Trust me, when it comes to Azrael." Koa said seriously, "He always gets what he wants."

"It's frightening that she's right." Pyrrha shuddered.

"We'll stop him. We have to." Orpheus swore.

"I'm afraid of what kind of torturous things Blake must be experiencing." Koa said as she kept looking around.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"No! No! I will never give in!" Blake said as she tried to look away.

"You can't escape, so surrender…"

"No…!"

Blake was trying to resist… Azrael giving her sushi?

"This is not gonna work." Roman deadpanned.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Azrael deadpanned back.

"Do what you will, I won't let you turn me into an Alter!" Blake shouts at them.

"Unfortunately, my dear, you don't have a choice in the matter." Azrael said, "You _will_ become an Alter. Turning one of his friends into a Kajin they know all too well was a mistake. And I intend to rectify that."

"And yet you failed with Ruby and Pyrrha! What makes you think this will be any different?!" Blake asked.

"Because you, my dear, are different from them."

"Huh?"

"You don't fully trust anyone do you?"

"W-what do you-!"

"Face it, you still hide your Faunus side and flee like a coward."

"That's not true." Blake tries to deny.

"Am I?" Azrael retorted. "That little bow of yours won't save you. I believe your friend Kurai has already exposed you at the time?"

Blake gasped, "How do you know that?!"

"I have my ways. But to make a complicated answer short, I'm _always_ watching."

"You're a sick monster, Azrael. You corrupted my friends and tried to kill Kurai."

"In case you've forgotten, we're all monsters here."

"Uh, hello~? We're humans." Roman raised his hand as did Neo.

"Technically you two are criminals who befriended my failed experiment." Azrael deadpanned. Neo walked towards him but was stopped by Roman, knowing it was futile. "But I digress." He said, before pulling out a dark blank Aura Sphere. "Now then… let's begin, shall we?"

Blake was sweating bullets, praying that the Riders would save her.

'_Yang… Aaron…'_ She thought as the sphere entered her chest.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"!" Koa suddenly gasped in horror, prompting them to stop running.

"What's wrong?" Orpheus asked.

"No… he did it…" Koa gasped in horror. "We're too late."

"No…" Pyrrha gasped.

"I can sense the darkness corrupting her desire." Koa said as she looked away.

"Dammit, we gotta hurry!" Orpheus said. "C'mon Koa, you gotta lead us!"

"R-right." Koa said as she dashed onto the walls up towards the rooftops, "That's weird, the desire is getting stronger…" Suddenly something sent Koa flying into the market cart with a loud crash, with Cell Medals flying out. "Ow…"

"Koa! Everything okay up there!?" Pyrrha called out.

"I can't see anything!" Koa said, covering her eyes, with Cell Medals bleeding out, "Something scratched my eyes out!"

"Hang on!" Orpheus said as he produced his Aura Driver from his Aura and inserted his Aura Sphere in.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! FALCON!**

"Henshin!"

The shriek of a falcon echoed in the air as his Aura spiked out and shaped itself into that said animal before it flew around in the air then came down, enshrouding its wings around Orpheus's body.

**SHINOBI ONGAKU! SHADOW FALCON!**

Nero leaped upwards and saw Kurai, with multiple scratches across her body as she swung her arms. "Where are you?!" Kurai screams as more scratches appear on her. Kurai fell to the ground in pain, as Nero ran up towards her.

"Koa!" Nero exclaimed. "You okay!?"

"What does it look like!? My eyes are bleeding Cell Medals!" Kurai snapped. "I can't see them! And the desire is dashing everywhere!"

"Then I'll have to smoke them out." Nero said as he jumped up in the air. And performed a few hand signs. "Enmaku no Jutsu (Smokescreen Jutsu)!" He said before breathing out of his helmet a smokescreen. He looked around, hoping to find something.

…

…

...There!

Nero threw out a Feather Kunai at a passing shadow he noticed moving in the smoke. The kunai struck against something as evident by the sparks that flew but there wasn't a noise that signaled his target was in pain. _'I must've missed. Damn, this one is fast.'_ The bird-themed Rider cursed. "I gotta warn the others."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"I swear, when I find Azrael, I'm gonna-" Aaron threatened.

"Calm down, man. We'll find Blake." Kurogasa said as they, Orion, and the rest of Team RWBY were together, trying to find where Azrael would've taken her.

"Not soon enough, man! My sister is out there in the hands of that madman and I'm going crazy because of it!" Aaron shouted. Not long after he said that, his Scroll began to ring and saw that it was from Orpheus. He wasted no time, answering it. "Tell me you found her!"

["Sort of- GAH!"] Orpheus's voice cried out as there were sounds of fighting on the other end. ["We can use a bit of backup! Sending coordinates!"] He said, before the line cut off and Aaron's scroll immediately showed a GPS mark with Orpehus's location.

"Let's go, guys!" Aaron told his friends.

"You want speed? I got ya!" He said, before his Aura glowed and it materialized around his waist, producing a belt. This belt was similar to that of motorcycle handles, having two bars with a clutch and a sort of speedometer, but what made it a driver was the fact that it could hold a GaiaMemory. And it just so happened that the GaiaMemory was a red one with a stylistic 'A' that looked like an accelerometer.

**ACCEL!**

"Hen… SHIN!" He shouted, before inserting into the AccelDriver.

**ACCEL!**

He twisted one of the handlebars and the Driver vroomed. He did that a couple more times until energy-like tick marks for a speedometer appeared around him and was sucked into him a moment later to cover himself in armor once it solidified. His armor was primarily red and much bulkier with silver paneling on his legs. The front of his torso armor seemed like the grill of a car with black gears around his ankles. On his back, he had what appeared to be a backpack made of folded up motorcycle parts. The black of his visor had a glowing blue circular set of lights in it with a silver letter 'A' design in the middle with another metal 'A' acting as a horn for his helmet. He then took out a massive red, silver, and black sword that appeared to be made of motorcycle parts.

Kurogasa became Kamen Rider Accel!

"Saa… furikiru ze!" He said, before turning himself into Bike Mode, surprising the rest of Team RWBY. "Get on you guys! And don't worry, it _is _my back!"

"And it got weird again…" Aaron sighed as he got on, along with Orion. "Alright double-time it!"

Accel revved up and sped off towards the dangers that await them.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Ruby shouted, as she grabbed both Weiss and Yang and used her Semblance to try to catch up with them.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Nero, Kurai, and Pyrrha were sent rolling across the ground as their phantom enemy continued to elude them and strike them countless times.

"Ow geez, my everything!" Kurai groaned in pain, "It's hitting between my armor!"

"She's too fast even for me!" Pyrrha said as she gripped her arm in pain.

"Dammit…" Nero gritted. How could they fight what they can't see? Of course, this is Blake they were talking about.

Kurai then got an idea as she held out her hands, which caused countless snakes to slither out. This dumbfounded the two, as the snakes slithered in the shadows.

"Since when can you do that?!" Nero shouts comically.

"Just now…" Kurai mumbled cutely.

"God, why are you so adorable?" Nero mumbles with a facepalm.

"K-Kurai, while I appreciate the help, please don't let them into our dorms." Pyrrha said with a shudder.

"Why? Are you afraid of snakes or something?" Kurai said with a head tilt.

"N-No…" Pyrrha lied.

"She totally is." Nero sighed. Kurai giggled to herself which made Pyrrha nervous. The snakes suddenly latched onto a figure, to which the Greeed fist-pumped in joy.

"Got her!" Kurai said as the snakes acted as binds.

"_**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"**_

The sound hurt the trio's ears as they held their ears in pain.

"Is that the monster or the snakes?!" Pyrrha asked.

"Both?!" Kurai said.

"_**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssss! Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!"**_

"Did that sound like a big cat to anyone?" Nero pondered.

"What, like a puma?" Kurai and Pyrrha said at the same time.

"No, it's more like a… Black… Panther…" Nero said, as the shadow snakes suddenly pulled the figure out of the shadows and true to his word, the Alter looked like a corrupted version of the Marvel hero, Black Panther. In its claws were the remaining snakes that Kurai summoned as it was crushed into Cell Medals.

"I think we're in trouble…" Kurai said with a gulp. The Alter walked towards them but stopped as it's ears flicked.

"Guys!" Accel said as he brakes in front of the group. And soon the rest of the group caught up.

"What in-" Aaron said, horrified at the sight of this new Alter.

"Wakanda shit is this?!" Orion exclaimed.

"Dude, not the time for Black Panther puns!" Accel snapped.

"I think it's Blake…" Kurai said somberly.

"No…" Aaron said in disbelief.

The Panther Alter growled menacingly at the gathered party, bearing her claws and fangs in a form of intimidation.

"Aaron, let me handle this." Accel said, stepping forward.

"But-"

"I get it. She's your sister. But if I'm being honest now you won't be able to fight her like this." Accel pointed out.

Aaron gritted his teeth but realized that his teammate had a point, "Alright…" He reluctantly agreed. Accel pulled out his blade and got ready to fight.

"Saa… furikiru ze!" He shouted, before charging in at the Panther Alter. As he did, he took out a gray GaiaMemory and inserted it in the Engine Blade.

**ENGINE!**

"Let's see how you like this!" Accel said, as he pulled the trigger.

**ELECTRIC!**

"Kurae!" He shouted, swinging the sword and electricity crackled out to the Panther Alter. The transformed Faunus growled then suddenly… vanished!? "Kieta?!*1"

Suddenly, sparks flew off his back, causing him to stumble. "Gah! Okay, let's try this!"

**STEAM!**

His Engine Blade released a vast amount of steam, which allowed him to barely see where the Panther Alter was. He rushed in and swung down. "I got you!" He said, but the Panther Alter disappeared again! "No way!" He was then met with another scratch to his armor, sending sparks flying off. "Alright, kitty! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" He said, before taking out the Bat Shot and took out the Luna Memory before inserting it on the side.

**LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Go!" He shouted, letting the Bat Shot fly.

The Panther Alter was about to go for another strike on the Rider before the Bat Shot suddenly released a blinding flash that not only temporarily blinded the monster but also revealed her location.

"Gotcha!" He said, before pressing the clutch on the Accel Driver.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Accel ran towards the Alter with a yell as he then leaps up towards her and performed a roundhouse kick. His kicking leg was covered in energy as his kick resembles a red tire track. But the surprising thing was, the Panther Altera caught his kicking foot in midair! Before he knew what happened, he was spun around and thrown to a building, crashing into it!

"Kuro!" Weiss called out in horror.

"Alright, that's it! Blake, sorry about this but you're going down!" Yang declared as she activated Ember Celica and charged at her monstrous partner with a war cry. When the Alter turned, an image of Blake made the Blonde flinch in hesitation. Taking this moment, The Panther Alter grabbed her by the head and threw her aside.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out.

"_**Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawr!"**_

"Hahahahahahahaha! Goo~d! Goo~d! Most excellent, my lovely specimen." A familiar voice laughed as Azrael appeared before them.

"Damn you, Azrael! You don't know when to quit do you!" Aaron snarled. "Let my sister go!"

"Sorry, Rider," Azrael said with a vile smirk. "But she's my Alter now."

"Bastard!"

"You… just what is wrong with you!?" Ruby shrieked. "Just what did Aaron and Team JOKR do so wrong against you, other than the obvious of beating you and your evil plans!? You started all of this in the first place! So why are you doing this!?"

Azrael said nothing as he stared at Ruby in surprise. "Why you ask, child?" The man said in a dark tone, "Because their existence upon this world threatens it. And they're too stupid to even realize it."

"Oh don't give us that Decade cop out of a reason!" Orpheus snapped. "And for the record, he turned out just fine after what he went through!"

"Fools, in your vain attempts to stop what's to come, you will only doom what you hope to save."

"Doesn't mean… we can't try…" Accel grunted as he managed to push himself out of the rubble that he crashed into. "This is… our story! And you're not part of it!"

"And that's where you are wrong, Rider. I will continue to exist, and I won't stop until you are all erased from existence! Then, and _only _then, will I stop harassing this world! And the four of you will be sent to the depths of the Abyss where you all belong!"

"Not a chance, Azrael!" Kurai said getting up, "I refuse to die! Not now not ever!"

"And who said you have a choice in the matter?" Azrael sneered. "You _will_ die! It's not a matter of where or when! Only that it is certain! You're just too naive to realize that!"

Kurai screams as she charges at Azrael. "Kurai no!" Aaron tried to stop her, but was blocked by the Alter. The Greeed swung at Azrael who kept dodging.

"I won't die, I will not die, and I'll never let anyone beat me!" Kurai said as she kept trying to hit Azrael.

"And here I believed you wouldn't be a weak disappointment." Azrael said as he slammed a fist into Kurai's body. She screamed in pain as the man pulled out many Core Medals, including Wani and Kame. Kurai fell to the ground as Azrael stomped upon her chest.

"KOA!" Orpheus shouted.

"Get the picture now, you piece of trash?" Azrael mocked the Greeed beneath his boot. "Whether you fight me or not, your deaths have already been assured."

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"ORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa shouted as he flew forwards towards Azrael with his Rider Kick, but the Panther Alter caught him again and threw him to another building. "Gahhhhhhh!" He groaned in pain before returning to civilian form and his Aura shattered.

"Kuro!" Weiss shouted.

"Thank you, my dear. I believe we've caused enough damage for one day." Azrael said as he turned around to leave. The Panther Alter hissed at the group once more before turning around to follow.

"Azrael! Blake! Get back here!" Aaron shouted as he tried to run after him, but the two enemies entered a portal and went through before it closed, not giving Aaron the chance to follow. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He shouted to the heavens.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Itetetete…" Kurogasa winced in pain as he was being bandaged up in the infirmary.

"Hold still! This would go a lot faster if you weren't flinching every five seconds," Weiss chastised the boy.

"It's not like Blake threw me into two buildings-"

*SMACK!*

"ITE!" He cried out when Weiss slapped on another bandage on his arm.

Koa was watching everyone whilst leaning against a wall. This was an injustice. Not only was she made a fool of by her former master, but her best friend Blake was turned into an Alter and couldn't do anything to save her! It was infuriating. And if that wasn't enough, Aaron was taking it the worse. It was like Ruby being turned, only ten times worse than her.

"How's Aaron doing?" Jaune asked.

"Other than throwing stuff around the Rider Base, he has it bad." Koa sighed. "Not since Ruby was turned."

"I know how he feels…" Yang said in agreement. "Blake's my partner… that shouldn't happen to anyone. I swore not to let another one of my teammates become an Alter. Fat load that promise did me…"

"It's not going to do us any wallow in our loss." Pyrrha said. "All we can do now is recover and figure out our next move."

"She's right. It's annoying that Azrael would do this now, but we have to do what we can at the moment." Orion said.

"So what do we do?" Ruby asked.

"We find Blake and turn her back to normal." Orpheus stated.

* * *

**GKC: And that will be the cliffhanger for the chapter.**

**KRD: Yep! Stay tuned for the next chapter! By the way, you're still not touching Weiss!**

**GKC: Shut up. It's going to happen.**

**KRD: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Tackles GKC to the ground* **

**SR: *sigh* Roll the Preview Clip...**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Aaron: **__I'm gonna kill that bastard!_

_**Azrael: **__Face it, you stood no chance against me._

_**?:**__ Help me… brother…_

_**Aaron: **__I have someone worth protecting! And you won't stop me!_

**Next Time: **Curiosity and a Cat! Part 2

_**Blake: **__Aaron, I…_

* * *

**GKC: That's it, everyone! Peace out for now!**

**KRD: NO TOUCHING WEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!**

**GKC: Gah dammit! *runs away from KRD***


	22. Curiosity and a Cat! Part 2

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**KRD: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING WEIIIIIIIIISS!***

**GKC: *Shoots a netgun***

**KRD: LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! *struggles to break free***

**SR: Thank gods, that was annoying.**

**GKC: Why are you thanking no-named gods? You should be thanking me.**

**SR: Ever heard of a figure of speech?**

**GKC: You ever heard of a shotgun to a smartass's face?**

**SR: I have and I'm wearing protective face gear because of that.**

**GKC: Mhmm, we'll see if you're still talking after I blast ya with some FMJs. Ah, before I forget and murder these two, we do not own anything from Kamen Rider or RWBY, except our OCs. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**SR: And we also remind you to wash your hands thoroughly, leave a Fav and a Review, and enjoy the fanfic. That said Ninja Vanish! *throws down smokescreen***

**GKC: Welp, time to go hunting. *Cocks shotgun***

**SR:*whispers* Enjoy as we Henshin into the story.**

**KRD: He's right behind you.**

**SR: *squeals and starts running***

* * *

**Chapter 21: Curiosity and a Cat! Part 2**

* * *

Things were not well for our heroes. Blake has been turned into one of the most difficult Alters that they have ever faced. Many took this blow seriously, but none took it worse than Aaron. Do you want proof? Look no further than the demolished and messy Rider Base that was thrown around from left to right.

"I knew he had it bad, but not _this_ bad." Orion sighed.

"Not since I…" Ruby shuddered, holding herself.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Orion said, pulling his girlfriend in close.

"I know, it's just… all of you went through so much because of me…" Ruby said.

Koa sighed as she turned to Yang who punched a wall in frustration.

"Darn it! I should have been there for her!" Yang cursed, before sighing, "I should've followed through on my promise…"

Koa gave the blonde boxer a hug before walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Orpheus asked the Greeed in disguise.

"A walk," Koa said without stopping, "I… need to make a call."

"I think we all need some space for now." Weiss suggested as the rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Oh, most excellent, excellent." Azrael chuckled as the Panther Alter was feeding on freshly cut tuna. A whole large one at that. "So many nefarious plans to carry out, and so little time."

"You're rather relaxed."

Azrael turned to see the Grimm Queen approach him. "Ah, Salem. I haven't seen you in ages. As you can see, my precious specimen did wonders." He gestured to the Panther Alter.

"So I see." Salem raised a delicate brow. "And you achieved this by using those boys' powers against them, correct?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." the hooded man said with a shrug.

"Hm… it seems I haven't given you enough credit where it's due," Salem stated. "A fine job indeed. Will you be doing this in the future?"

"Oh most certainly. There are a few more… candidates in mind." Azrael smirked under his hood.

"Hm," Salem hummed in thought then nodded, "Very well. Keep up the good work."

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Azrael said with a snarky grin. His answer was met with a small orb of dark energy hitting his face sending him falling over his chair.

"Do not get smart with me." Salem slightly deadpanned.

"Can't help it. It's who I am. And you know you want me." The hooded man laughed.

"In your dreams."

"Relax, I was only joking. I have to get my entertainment somewhere."

"Hmph…" Salem scoffed before finally disappearing.

"Yeesh, she needs to loosen up," Azrael muttered. "Now then who should be my next victim?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Kurogasa sighed as he sat upon his bed, sitting on the edge of it wearing nothing but his pajama pants on.

"Kuro, what's wrong?" Weiss asked as she sat up from the bed.

"I can't sleep…" He shook his head. "I'm worried about Aaron."

Weiss frowned, "I know what you mean… I'm worried about Blake."

"We all are…" Kurogasa said. "First Ruby, then Pyrrha, and now her. He's been targeting all of us, and it scares me. It scares me that you'll turn into one too."

"Kuro," The girl placed a dainty hand on the young man's right shoulder. "I won't become like that. I promise."

"I hope so," Kurogasa said softly, his left hand reaching over to his right shoulder to hold her hand. "I already put you through hell when I turned into Another Gaim. If anything happened to you, I-"

"Shhhhhh… don't talk about it anymore." Weiss whispered as she now wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaning her head on his back. "Even if I _did_ turn into an Alter, I know that you'll come and save me."

Kurogasa couldn't help but smile softly, looking over his shoulder. "You really have that much faith in me?"

"I do. I have a lot of faith in you." Weiss answered with a smile. "Because I believe in you."

"Weiss…"

"Just… promise me you won't lose that faith if and when it happens."

"With a promise like _that_? I know I can't break it." Kurogasa chuckled. The next thing that happened was Weiss pulling him back to bed, with her on top, looking down on him with a serene smile.

"We'll get Blake back no matter what," Weiss said, more to convince herself than Kurogasa.

"I know we will," Kurogasa said, caressing her cheek with his hand before the two of them kissed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The Panther Alter was training in Azrael's lair as he reveled in his recent victory.

"I think this might be the most productive plan I've made yet. Having an actual ninja as part of my Alters will be fundamental to my goal." Azrael remarked as he took a sip from a glass of red wine.

"You actually took the kitty kat for a spin?" Roman asked, approaching Azrael.

"Of course, I needed a new test subject and I found the perfect one. So far, she has yet to disappoint me."

"That reminds me, how did you make those blank spheres? They look like they're a hassle to make."

Neo watches them curiously.

"I made copies of my own Aura Sphere, but since mine is unique, the copies were blank. However, if I apply a small portion of my power then I can create an Alter without having to go through that tedious process like before by implanting it in a subject." Azrael explained.

"You don't say…" Roman said as he picked up a blank one to examine it. How could something so small do something so dangerous? "And it's flawless? No defects whatsoever?" He raised a brow.

"Well, it's still a copy. So there are bound to be some problems. That's why I'm testing it… unless _you_ would like to see for yourself?" Azrael suggested almost earnestly.

Roman raised his hands with a sheepish look. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Hm, suit yourself." Azrael shrugged before going back to sipping his wine, watching the Panther Alter train. However, he failed to realize that Roman still had the blank Aura Sphere as he quickly pocketed while the hooded man was none the wiser.

_'You owe me big time, Kurai…' _Roman thought before approaching the ice cream girl. "Get this to her… quick…" He muttered quietly, giving the Aura Sphere to Neo.

Neo took the Sphere and nodded, using her Semblance to leave without a trace.

"Hm? Where is she going?" Azrael inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Just going to get that ice cream she always liked, you know those ten big buckets we got that one time?"

"Hm~? Ah yes, that flavor. She ate about 50 bowls if I recall." He said. "It's a wonder how she hasn't gained weight from that…"

"You and me both…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The next day…

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Uh~ Aaron?" Ruby peeked her head inside the Rider Base. "Um… you there?"

"GO AWAY!"

*WOOSH!*

"Eeeeek!" Ruby moved out of the way when a wrench was thrown. There was then a bonk and Jaune crying out in the distance. "Aaron please, this is crazy!"

"Crazy? There's nothing crazy about coming up with various plans to save my sister and to make Azrael pay."

"Okay, you really need to chill the fuck out!" Orion snapped going into the Rider Base. "You almost hit Ruby with that wrench!"

"I'm about to hit you with my fist if you don't leave me alone!" Aaron shouted.

"Alright, that's it!" Yang shouts, having enough of Aaron as she stormed into the base and slugged him right in the face.

"Ow! Why would you-"

"Get your head out of the gutter, Aaron!" Yang interrupts him. "Loathing about it is not going to bring Blake back, so get a grip man!"

"Ya-"

*POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!*

Yang didn't give him the chance to talk as she slugged him in the face five more times, armed to the teeth with her gauntlets, almost giving him a broken and bloody nose!

"No, you shut up! You're gonna sit down right now and you're gonna listen to what we have to say or so help me Oum, I will _really_ punch your balls out so hard you won't be walking for a year!"

"Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm…" Ruby whimpered as she was tearing up.

"C'mere Ruby…" Kurogasa said, pulling her in for a comforting hug as she hugged him back tightly. "Shhhh, it's okay. I got ya." He said softly. Aaron, holding his near-busted up nose, looked at the blonde, albeit with caution as to not piss off the angry dragon even more.

"First off, what the hell is your problem!?" Yang snapped. "You haven't snapped this bad since Ruby turned into an Alter! Only now Blake is involved and now you're ten times worse!"

"My problem? You wanna know what my problem is!" Aaron stood up from his seat, ignoring the threat the blonde gave him.

*POW!*

"**SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!**"

Aaron stood back up with his nose broken and bleeding. He glared right into Yang's angry red eyes, "**HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK THEN!**"

"That's quite enough." A new voice said. Everyone turned to see Headmaster Ozpin. And he did not look happy. "Mr. Jaeger, I insist that you sit and calm down. Do not force my hand to expel you."

Aaron growled at the man then spat out some blood that collected in his mouth onto the floor, "Forget all of you. I'm going back out there to search for Blake. And none of you are getting in my way."

*WAPISH!*

Aaron was suddenly knocked unconscious when Koa did a quick chop to the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Miss Koa." Ozpin sighed.

"When did _you_ get here?" Orion blinked in surprise.

"I walked in." Koa deadpanned. "Anyways, that's not why I'm here. Look what I got!" She said showing… the blank Aura Sphere!?

"Is that-" Yang got out.

"Yup, special thanks to a couple of friends of mine," Koa said with a smile. "Think you guys can use this?"

"Let me guess, Roman and Neo," Orion said.

"Yup."

"I suppose it could be beneficial. But… Mr. Jaeger is unconscious at the moment. It will have to be examined by Dr. Oobleck so we can see what new intel we can get on this." Ozpin said thoughtfully, before gesturing Koa to give the Aura Sphere to him. "In the meantime, Mr. Arc, you, Mr. Kururugi, and Mr. Rhythm head out and find Ms. Belladonna. Ms. Xiao Long, Ms. Koa, and I will keep Mr. Jaeger occupied."

"Right!" The trio said before heading out.

"Weiss?" Kurogasa looked to his sister.

"Don't worry, I'll look after Ruby." Weiss assured, making the boy nod before following his teammates.

"Hey, after the doc examines it, can I have it?" Koa asked.

"For what reason?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Safekeeping," Koa said simply.

Ozpin raised his eyebrow further. "Are you possibly trying to become a Rider?"

"Nope," Koa said, shaking her head and smiling innocently.

"Hand it over," Ozpin told her, holding out his hand. Koa sighed and held out the sphere towards him, allowing the headmaster to take it. She looked at the sphere one last time before turning to follow the others.

"Was that a no?" Koa asked the headmaster.

"I can neither confirm or deny," Ozpin said.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, Team OKR was looking around town for their friend, hoping to find a clue somewhere. But so far, nothing came up. The rest of Team RWBY was also helping with the search after Ruby managed to calm down, but so far there was nothing else on their end either. All it is was nothing but a wild goose chase. "No sign of Blake anywhere." Kurogasa sighed.

"Not here either," Weiss said with a sigh as well.

"They're hiding, that's what they're doing," Orpheus said. "You think they're back at their hideout?"

"What makes you say that?" Orion asked.

"Think about it. Why is it that every time something big happens, their hideout is always somewhere at the warehouse district where the shipping containers are?" Orpheus retorted.

"Oh yeah," Ruby said in realization before facepalming.

"Let's go," Kurogasa said before the four of them ran to the docks.

LINE BREAK

"Fascinating… quite fascinating…" Oobleck said, typing away on the Rider Base's computer as he used the analyzing device that was there too as the results were popping up on the screen.

"What did you find, Doctor?" Ozpin questioned.

"It's like looking at a Soul before it's given existence." Dr. Oobleck said in awe.

"Can you elaborate?"

"Take a look at these readings," Oobleck said as he typed on the keyboard, showing more results. "The energy signatures are similar to that of a person's Aura, but what Miss Koa had given us, it is merely a blank slate, not given life so-to-speak. If one were to simply rewrite that blank Aura with one of their own it can give that user power, similar to that of Team JOKR's Semblances."

Ozpin rubbed his chin with interest, "So what you're saying is… that anyone could become a Rider like them, yes?"

"Either that or provide some form of power-up for them. Of course, such power must not fall into the wrong hands! Or rather, the user must choose _how_ to use that power. As I'm sure we're all aware of what this Azrael character is capable of. His power has tainted Miss Rose's and Miss Niko's Auras, and most recently Miss Belladonna's, but if one were to counter the negativity of that tainted Aura with a pure one…"

"It would purify and neutralize all of the taint and crystalize into something that is their own." Ozpin finished.

"Though an interesting question comes to mind; what would it do for something like a Grimm or other soulless creatures?" Oobleck pondered.

This made the headmaster look at the sphere in thought. "Doctor, I would like for you to continue your research into these Aura Spheres. I have a feeling that they shall hold the key to humanity's future." Ozpin told the man.

"Of course! I'm on it!" Oobleck said, as he continued typing away while drinking from his thermostat. "My goodness, I haven't been this excited about such a fascinating topic since… I don't know when! This is brilliant!"

"Ughhhhh…" Aaron's voice groaned as he was slowly coming to.

"I see you're awake, Mr. Jaeger." Ozpin noticed as Aaron was coming to, sitting up from one of the lounge couches of the Rider Base.

"What the…" He noticed the two men… inside _his_ secret base and touching _his_ computer. "What the hell is going on here!?"

"We're studying a blank Aura Sphere that Miss Koa has provided." Ozpin answered.

"You're… what?"

"I tell you it's most fascinating!" Oobleck said.

"Now then, Mr. Jaeger. I would insist that you keep yourself calm this time around." Ozpin suggested. "It would do you no good if you were to go on a rampage again."

Aaron got up and looked at them and then towards the Blank Aura Sphere with interest. He then gained an awesome idea as he began sketching out designs.

"What are you doing?" Yang said as she walked in.

"I think I figured out what I need." Aaron said as he typed into his computer.

"And what would be?" Oobleck asked.

"My ticket to bring Blake back to her senses."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Blake! Come on out!" Kurogasa shouted after arriving at the warehouse district.

"We want to help you!" Orion added.

Suddenly, the Panther Alter appears on a bunch of warehouse crates. She hissed at the group as Azrael appeared next to her.

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone wants a second helping of Alter power." Azrael said with a cruel smirk.

"Let Blake go!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Hm, let me think about that…" The hooded man contemplated then shook his head. "How about no?"

"Come on guys, let's take this clown!" Orion said as he pounded his fists together.

"Right!" The others shout as they readied their Drivers.

"I don't think so." Azrael said. Without warning, all three Riders were attacked by the Panther Alter that swiped at all of them with her claws, moving at high speed in different directions. By the time she was finished, all of their Auras shattered. "I'd rather not take that chance."

"Dang it!" Kurogasa cursed.

"She's too fast for us!" Orpheus gritted his teeth.

"I'll fight her." Koa said, before changing into her Greeed form and approached the Panther Alter.

"Koa, no!" Orion shouted. "You're gonna get killed! Azrael took out your Core Medals!"

"Not all of them. I still got Cobra!" Kurai said as she got ready to fight, "How long till you can recover your aura?"

"Depends…" Kurogasa groaned. "Just hold her off, until we're ready."

"Right I'll be fine! I'll be fine" Kurai said before muttering to herself, "I'm gonna die…"

The Alter charged at Kurai, who ducked underneath a punch and then kicked her face before using her entire body to knock her over. "Come on, KitKat, we've been a lot of things." Kurai tried to reason with the squirming Alter, "But being a bitch for Az ain't one of them! Think about Aaron, your brother!" The squirming began to lessen as the Alter stared at Kurai. "Yes, yes! Think of Aaron, your brother!"

Azrael clicked his tongue as he aimed a ball of energy at Kurai. "I've had enough of your bothersome interference. Disappear…"

"KOA!" Orpheus shouts as Kurai looks up in horror.

"Oh, fudge this is gonna hurt…" Kurai muttered as she held up her hands protectively.

**WILD CRIMSON SLASH!**

Before the energy could hit the young Greeed, an arc of crimson energy cut right through Azrael's attack.

"What in-" Koa gasped.

"Aaron!?" The rest of Team JOKR cried out in shock. This was not good!

Approaching the group was Aaron, who held the Fang Howler in his right hand while he carried something small in his left hand. "Hope I'm not late for the party." It was the item that Aaron had been working for a while now. It looked like a golden half-mask that could be fitted onto a person's face with hollow eyes.

"What is that thing?" Kurogasa pondered.

"Beats me. But I hope that thing beats Azrael." Orion said.

"Hahahahahahaha! So the foolish brother of Blake has come! Excellent!" Azrael laughed. "Have you come to finally admit defeat?"

"Not really. I came to kick your ass and take my sister back." Aaron said as he brought up the gold mask in his hand. "And _this_ will be the key to it all."

"Hahahahaha! And what can that possibly do?"

"I'll show you." Aaron said as he pressed a button on top of the mask.

**EXCEED THE LIMIT!**

The young man summoned his Aura Driver and placed it around his waist then slotted the mask over the eyes of the wolf. He opened the mouth of the wolf as a new tune began to play a synthetic lyrical tune. "Henshin!" He declared as he placed his Aura Sphere into the wolf's mouth, closing it as the hollowed eyes flashed red instead of orange.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! WOLF! EXCEED CHARGED!**

A golden version of Aaron's wolf emerged out of the Aura Driver. It possessed glowing red eyes and released a loud howl. The wolf clambered onto Aaron, shrouding him in golden light with a set of burning red eyes shining in the light.

When the light disappeared, it revealed Kamen Rider Kurenai. However, his armor was different. The chest plate possessed golden claw marks over the pectorals and abdomen, the shoulder guards had three golden claws, his gauntlets were outlined with gold, golden spikes jutted from his elbows and knees, and his boots had golden edges with a spike on the heel. spikes, almost detailing or sharpening his appearance. The helmet itself had a notable change such as the wolf 'mask' having golden yellow outlines or extra spikes, the mouthpiece was gold, and the eyes seemed to be covered by a V-shaped golden mask that shaded the eyes from yellow to red.

**KURENAI NO HUNTER! OVER SOUL! EXCEE~D WOLF!**

The crimson-gold Rider stood in place as crimson electricity surged around his body until it focused on the eyes, which flashed.

"Ho…" Kurogasa began.

"Ly…" Orion added.

"Shit…" Orpheus finished.

"Oh my gosh! He's all sparkly!" Ruby gushed as she, Weiss, and Yang arrived at the scene, having now just noticed Aaron transforming.

"What is this supposed to be? Your way of becoming a pop icon?" Azrael remarked.

"This is my new form. Kamen Rider Kurenai…" The warrior posed by directing his right fist up to the left side of his helmet with his thumb pointed at his mask. "Exceed Wolf!"

"Hah! And how… will that-"

*SLASH!*

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A shower of sparks suddenly flew off of Azrael as he was sent flying and tumbling to the ground. "What in- what did you do!?" He demanded.

"I've exceeded my limits, that's what." Kurenai said smugly.

"So fast!" Koa said in disbelief and awe. "I barely saw him move!"

"Damn you…!" Azrael growled. But before he said anything, there was a blinding blur coming from Kurenai as he slashed Azrael in multiple directions causing sparks to fly off each time. He had no time to defend himself! How was this possible!? He's being made a fool again! He was humiliated by Oma Zi-O and now Kurenai not once, but twice!

"Yoshaaa!" Koa cheered, but suddenly heard a familiar noise. She turned and saw not only her Core Medals that Azrael took but something else that made her eyes brighten like a sun.

"Score!" Koa whispered/squealed as she pocketed her findings, unaware she let the Alter free to chase after Kurenai. The Rider turned to see his sister-turned-monster and got ready to face her head-on.

"Hang on, sis. I'm going to help you out." Kurenai whispered.

The Panther Alter snarled at the Kamen Rider and unsheathed twin katana blades. Kurenai drew forth his Fang Howler as the two took familiar battle stances. The two circled each other as Nora played cheesy ninja music upon her Scroll. The two stopped and everyone stared at Nora, who chuckled nervously from the attention she was getting.

"When did _you_ get here!?" Kurogasa cried out. "And where's the rest of your team for that matter!?"

"Right… here…" Jaune called out as he, Pyrrha, and Ren arrived practically out of breath.

"C'mon ya bunch of sissies! My grandma can run faster than you!" Nora called out. "No joke, she's super strong and fast!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most terrifying girl alive?" Orion inquired.

"Yes." Her teammates deadpanned. The Alter roared and charged at Kurenai. The Rider brought up his own weapon, blocking the Panther Alter's twin katana.

"Don't worry, Blake. I'll free you. Just wait a bit longer." He said, before breaking the deadlock and the two began clashing their weapons at high speed. It was so fast, no one can follow it. Not even Ruby's Semblance can match the speeds they were clocking in at.

"They're too fast! It's making my eyes roll!" Ruby cried out, holding her head while her eyes were spinning.

"Is Aaron even winning?" Yang wondered with a hopeful expression.

"I can't tell. They're all just blurs!" Weiss answered.

While the gathered teens could do nothing but watch, the upgraded Rider and the Panther Alter continued their deadly dance.. Small shockwaves appeared across the area as the two were clashing with all their strength and speed. Kurenai ducked underneath a slash, tripping the Alter and causing her to crash into a couple crates.

"Hang on sis, it's almost over…" Kurenai said as he slowly reached for his buckle.

"No, you don't!" Azrael yelled as he fired a few shots at the Rider. However, Aaron was too quick as he deflected all of them.

"Don't get in my way." Aaron said, before opening up the wolf's maw and having it bite on the Aura Sphere.

**EXCEED BITE! CRIMSON WOLF!**

Kurenai tossed his weapon away as golden energy began to gather at his right kicking foot. "Haaaaaaaa… HYAH!" He shouted, before jumping up and diving down towards the Panther Alter for a Rider Kick. As it happened gold and crimson energy shaped itself into a wolf as he dived down. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The kaijin raised her katanas in an effort to block the attack but it proved useless the moment Kurenai's overcharged kick struck the blades… and shattered them. The Rider flies through the Alter and skids across the asphalt on his boots, sliding down into a crouch pose as the Panther Alter begins to spark a few times before it explodes.

**EXCEED CRIMSON FANG!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Azrael shouted in anger and rage. Meanwhile, the smoke cleared out to reveal an exhausted Blake as her Aura Sphere came out of her body before it shined, purifying the negativity before it was suddenly shot towards Aaron which he caught and the cat Faunus fell to the ground.

"Blake!" Yang shouted, running over to her fallen form, cradling the girl in her arms. Kurogasa knelt next to the buxom blonde and placed two fingers on Blake's neck.

"Is she alright?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she still has a pulse…" Kurogasa sighed in relief, making everyone else sigh in relief as well.

The crimson Rider looked at the Aura Sphere in his palm. It was a dark shade of violet with a black belladonna flower inside. "Blake…" He muttered before his Driver suddenly sparked then electricity coursed throughout his whole body, sending him spasms of agony as he cried out from the pain. Kurenai grasped his Driver and forcefully took it off his body, deactivating his transformation as Aaron fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Aaron!" Orion shouted, as he and Orpheus ran over to him and held his arms.

"Damn… I knew it was a prototype, but gahhh… this hurts…!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL!" Azrael roared with fury. If looks could kill then all of the teens would've been dead a thousand fold with how soul-draining the hooded man's glare seemed to be. "I was just starting to enjoy having my own personal ninja!" The villain was about to go on another tangent… before he began to chuckle. "Oh well, at least I know my little experiment works now. With this power, I don't have to worry about having to persuade people to become my Alters anymore. That device you used to grow stronger may have indeed saved your sister… but I'm guessing it has a serious drawback."

Aaron gritted his teeth, therefore confirming the hooded villain's suspicions.

"No matter… at the end of the day, heroes fall all the same." Azrael sneered before he started sinking into the darkness. "Enjoy this while you can, because that heiress is next!"

"I won't let you touch her," Kurogasa growled, getting in front of his sister.

"Oh, it's gonna happen, boy. Just you wait…" With those final words, Azrael disappeared into the shadows.

"Grrrrr…" Kurogasa growled again.

"Kuro…" Weiss said worried.

Kurogasa looked at the heiress, "I won't let him touch you… I won't." He vowed before turning to the others. "C'mon, let's get Blake and Aaron back to Beacon."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Later on, once everyone returned to Beacon, Koa was tending to Blake as she was resting upon her bed. Aaron watched as Koa tended to his sister's every need while the rest went on doing their own business. Aaron was relieved that his sister was safe, but… the fact remained that Azrael can now strike wherever and whenever he pleases. He was now starting to become more threatening with each encounter. Something that he won't let happen ever again. "How are you feeling? Any discomfort?" Koa said to her friend, who groaned.

"No… just very tired and my body is so heavy…" Blake answered.

"Easy. You've been through a lot." Koa said. "I'll have the gang whip you up some warm tea and some tuna."

"Okay…"

"Koa… can you leave me with Blake for a few minutes?" Aaron asked. Koa gave a thumbs up and left the room, leaving Blake and Aaron alone. "Blake… I…"

"It's not your fault Aaron." Blake interrupted him. "It's mine."

"No… we both know that it's Azrael's fault… he's the one that messed with us." Aaron said.

"Still…"

"Don't worry about it Blake." Aaron shook his head.

"Aaron…" Blake murmured as the two were silent. "There's been something I've been wanting to tell you…"

"You can tell me, sis."

Blake looked down, hesitant to answer as her brother gently held her hand.

"I...I…" Blake slowly spoke, taking a deep breath. "For awhile I've been feeling… envious."

"Envious?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

The cat Faunus tried to say the words but her cheeks burned a cherry red, "I…" She hesitated.

"Blake, what's wrong?"

Then without warning, Blake somehow mustered the strength to pull Aaron towards her and… kiss him!?

"MMMMMMMMMPH!"

Blake held the kiss for a minute before breaking away with a blushed face. "That's what I wanted to tell you…"

"Blake… you…"

"Yes…"

"How long…?"

"For a long time…" Blake muttered.

"Blake, I…" Aaron said with a stunned look on her face. "I… I don't know what to say, I…"

"I don't either… I wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't know how to convey my feelings."

Aaron looks at her sister for a couple minutes before giving her a gentle hug. "I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you said that, because to be honest, I… kinda felt the same way."

This took Blake by surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah… ever since I first met Adam, I wanted to protect you." He began. Blake was taken aback by Aaron's honest words. "Each day Adam got worse and worse and… I don't know, I just knew that one way or another, I had to get the both of us out of there. If we stayed any longer, who knows what might have happened…"

"Oh, brother," Blake said as she hugged him close. "I know you will keep protecting me and our friends. That's what I love most about you." Aaron chuckled as he kissed his Faunus sibling on the forehead. "No, not there. Here." She said, before pulling back Aaron in for another kiss on the lips, which he gladly returned.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Koa was leaning against a balcony, lost in thought as the broken moon shone upon her. This battle may have been another victory, but it still felt like she could have done better. A hand placed itself on her shoulder and she turned to see Orpheus walk up towards her.

"How's Blake?" He asks her.

"She's doing ok. She'll recover." Koa said before looking at the sky with a sigh, to which Orpheus noticed.

"Something bothering you?"

"Yeah… do you and the others think…" Koa said, trying to find the right words. "That I'm a burden?"

"Huh? Where did _that _come from?" Orpheus raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since I've been born, I've failed countless times." Koa said as she fiddled her thumbs. "I couldn't save Blake, and whenever I fight I end up losing. I'm supposed to be strong, but… I feel more like a weakness for you guys." She looked down, as Orpheus realized that she had a point. Her failures did get her abandoned by her creator, and most fights ended with her as the loser.

"I… really don't know what to say about that," Orpheus said. "But I'm certain that you'll never be a burden. Not to me or to our friends."

"Thought so." Koa muttered, before looking back at the sky. "Hey Orphee… What's it like… to be a Rider?"

Orpheus eyed her for saying the nickname he hates, but he looked past it to answer her question.

"Well, to quote someone, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.'" Orpheus said. "In our case, it's really one big responsibility to help those in need, even if it means giving up our lives to _save_ those lives."

Koa stares at him with bright eyes and a smile, as he then yawns. "Tired?" Koa said with a raised brow.

"Yeah." Orpheus answered and turned to leave. "You coming?"

"I'll be in a minute."

"Ok." Orpheus then left the Greeed in disguise to continue stargazing. Koa then had a smile as she placed her hands in her pockets.

"...Another time then." Koa giggles as she pulls something out of her pocket. It was revealed to be another blank Aura Sphere! "Azrael might have his tricks, but so do I~," Koa said as she put the sphere back into her pocket before walking back to the dorms with a happy smile. "And the best tricks are saved for last."

* * *

**KRD: *tied to a chair with rope, with mouth covered by duct tape while wearing a straight jacket as he struggled* MMMMMMMMMMRRPPPF! MMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFF! MMMMMMMMMNNNNNNFFF!**

**GKC: Yeah, yeah, scream and curse my name. It's still happening whether you like it or not- *Froze when he noticed the camera* Oh! Hello! Sorry about that. KRD has been… a rather tenacious one to catch. I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter so far and the reveal of Kurenai's new upgrade form. Now someone asked what the name of the Aura Riders' other forms will be. I hadn't come up with a name yet but I am debating with Aura Soul or just Soul. As for Kurenai's new form, it is called Exceed Wolf. It boosts all of his normal parameters by ten, making him stronger and faster than the other Aura Riders. However, it comes with a hefty price. The drawback is that it uses up all of the user's stamina and puts a massive strain on the body. Think of it… as the Kaio-Ken from Dragonball Z.**

**SR: Wow we went from past Heisei to OC to the first upgrade in a few chapters.**

**GKC: Oh, we're still using the Heisei Riders. That's what most people came to read about.**

**SR: True dat. Say you think the Aura Riders will get any additional forms?**

**GKC: Of course! In fact… Why don't we roll the clip?**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Orion:**__ Come on, Ruby. Why would you sign us up?_

_**Ruby:**__ I thought it would be nice to help out the village._

_**Bandit:**__ Let's raid this town!_

_**Orion:**__ Damn! No backup and we're outnumbered._

**Next Time: **Reality and Roses

_**?: **__**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! ROSE!**_

* * *

**SR: *whistles* Oh and don't forget to stay healthy everyone!**

**KRD: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFF!**

**GKC: That's right, KRD. Make sure to wash your hands after you've gone to the bathroom and remember to social distance yourself. Hopefully, this pandemic will pass and we can get back to our normal lives.**

**Kurogasa: You and everyone else…**

**GKC: Hey! I didn't say you could come in here! Get your butt back on set!**

**Kuurogasa: Hey, I'm filling in until my boss chills out… relax.**

**GKC: You realize you're the same way, right? Ah, forget it. Make sure to leave a review and comment. Ah, and before I forget, since I have all this time to myself, I will be working diligently on my other stories including a few old projects that I never got to upload.**

**SR: Same here! *mutters* After I finish online work… stupid college…**

**GKC: In any case, it is KRD's birthday! So big happy birthday for him. *Presents a pie and slams it into KRD's face* Enjoy the pie.**

**KRD: …**

**Kurogasa: Oh be nice to him. It's his birthday and we shouldn't ruin it.**

**GKC: COVID-19 already did that. Still, happy B-Day!**

**SR: Happy birthday mate. *hands him birthday card***

**KRD: *Nods appreciatively***

**GKC: Peace out, everyone!**


	23. Vol 2 Opening

**What's up, everyone! GKC here and this is the Volume 2 Opening for Remnant's Climax Heroes! I'm sure when you see the name of the song and who it was sung by, you will greatly appreciate it. This is just for fun. So enjoy!**

**(Cue Make my story by Lenny code fiction)**

The scene opens to reveal a desert climate with the backs of Teams JOKR, RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, Penny and Koa. Cuts to a two-way scene of Ozpin and Ironwood, both headmasters staring out the windows of their respective locations.

**(I know what I have to do now)**

The scene changes to a crimson boot that lands on the ground before the camera pans up to reveal Aaron, who was readying his Blood Moon gauntlets as if for a fight.

**(It's my life one and only)**

The camera shifts to a sideways view of Aaron with his teammates, Orion, Kurogasa, and Orpheus beside him until it transitions to reveal the helmets of Kamen Riders Kurenai, Azure, Shiro, and Nero.

The title "Remnant's Climax Heroes" appears in front of the helmets, which were shaded out, leaving only their glowing eyes/visor behind the letters.

**(Nanzenkai mo namida ****fuitemo yamenaishi)**

The scene transitions to Team JOKR standing in the center of an arena with their weapons out and at the ready.

**(Kantan an hibi da to kitai wa shitenai)**

While the Riders remained stationary, the forms of Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN pass them, surprising the boys before they each had their own grin and took off after them.

**(Follow my way kuyashisa made tsurete)**

The camera is engulfed in flames before revealing the smirking forms of Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Torchwick, and Neo.

**(Follow my way sara ni saki wo mezasu)**

A sword slice cuts the scene in half, revealing the masked face of Raven Branwen, who sheathed her odachi while a crow passed her until it transformed into Qrow Branwen as he took a swig from his flask.

**(Heibon yori kandou wo oukashite yume mita)**

A pair of glowing yellow eyes flash before the camera transitions to Azrael, whose cloak flapped around thanks to the malicious black aura surrounding him.

**(I know what I have to do now)**

Shadowy visages of different Alters appeared from the cloak, each of them with glowing eyes.

**(Konna ni takusan no jinsei ga aru naka de)  
**

The scene cuts to a blue portal as four individuals dropped down in front of the shell-shocked Team JOKR. The leader of the group approached Aaron, holding out their hand.

**(Sekai wo mitsuketa)**

Aaron smirks and grasps the leader's hand as a golden light emerged the moment their palms made contact with each other.

**(Make my story~)**

Cuts to reveal the Crimson Wolf, White Dragon, Azure Bear, and Violet Falcon as they emerge from four different Aura Spheres.

**(Boku ga yuiitsu boku de aru tame no)**

Transitions to a scene with Kamen Riders Kurenai, Shiro, Azure, and Nero on their Rider Machines as they rode through a battlefield that had explosions rippling around them.

**(Chikai no you na ketsui no you na)**

Cuts to an image of a shadowed warrior with glowing red eyes and a pair of bat wings before shifting to Koa holding a blank Aura Sphere that she held close to her chest before it glowed with a greenish-yellow light.

**(Omoi to itsumo ikite itai)**

The camera cuts to Azrael transforming into his Alter form as he sends out blasts of energy.

**(Make my story~)**

Four unknown Kamen Riders avoid the blasts and charge towards the monster with separate Rider Kicks.

**(Kitto itsuka nakisou na hi wa kuru)**

Transitions to Kurogasa holding his hand out to Weiss before shifting to Orion as he and Ruby shared a hug then cutting to Orpheus and Koa sitting on the dorm roof of Beacon Academy.

**(Sonna toki ni furikaereba)**

Cuts to Kurenai releasing a bestial roar as the 'mask' on his helmet opened its mouth before the Exceed Mask clamps onto his Driver, transforming him into Kurenai Exceed Wolf.

**(Susumeru michi wo tsukutte itai)**

The powered-up Rider reared his fist back as golden and crimson energy gathered around it then Kurenai threw a punch that slammed into the camera, filling the screen with light.

The scene transitions to a freeze frame with the smiling faces of Team JOKR, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, Penny, Koa, and even the Aura Animals.

**(One and only)**

The Crimson Wolf, White Dragon, Azure Bear, and Shadow Falcon Aura Spheres land in front of the scene, each of them with cracks.

**(End of Opening)**


	24. Reality and Roses

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: And DragoKnightSR saying hello and uh… Lost my train of thought.**

**KRD: MMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRFFFF! MMMMMMMMRRRRRRRFFFF!**

**Kurogasa: As you can see, he's still tied up… -_-**

**SR: Right… so today's chapter is gonna be an Orion and Ruby one right. Wait what would the ship name be? It can't be Lancaster since that's used for Jaune x Ruby.**

**GKC: Uh… Rose Hunter? Because I mean, Orion is a constellation and apparently a well-known hunter. What do you guys think?**

**SR: Rose Hunter works for me.**

**Kurogasa: Anyways, let's move on to the chapter shall we?**

**GKC: Right, but before that, we need to do the disclaimer! We do not own, except our OCs, Kamen Rider or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**SR: So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: **Reality and Roses

* * *

It's a bright morning for Beacon, as the semester slowly reaches a close. Students have been given assignments left and right. Such assignments included a hands-on mission out in neighboring villages that had run-ins with either Grimm or bandits. And two lovable characters are about to take them for necessary grades.

Ruby sighed as she looked at a quest board looking for possible quests. "Haaaaaaaaaa… nothing…"

"Still looking at that?" Kurogasa asked, approaching her.

"Yeah… Glynda said if I don't take one of these solos or double missions I won't get a good grade." Ruby lamented.

"Well, at some point in our careers, we're gonna have to learn how to work on our own or with somebody we've never worked with." Orion pointed out. "Everyone has to take them, Ruby. We just… have to pick a mission that will work for our skills."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ruby pouted.

"I already picked and finished mine," Koa said happily.

"Aaron and Yang are still out on theirs. Weiss took one down in the city. Jaune and his team are doing their own separate missions. You and Orion are the only ones that haven't picked yet." Orpheus pointed out.

"And me." Kurogasa raised his hand. "You and Koa going out soon?"

"Yup." Orpheus nodded, "Though I still can't believe you picked this job, Koa."

"What's wrong with what I picked?" Koa asked incredulously.

"We're shadowing a small town known for its muffins." Orpheus deadpanned.

"_Good_ muffins." Koa corrected.

"... Why did I let you pick?"

"Because you love me?" Koa said cutely.

"..." Orpheus stared at the Greeed in disguise for a solid minute then sighed, "Yeah, I do…"

"Well, anyway…" Orion said, as he looked around and saw a mission. "Huh… this could work. It's solo, but I can work with this."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, just a simple escort mission. The road apparently has debris blocking it, but they need a tank of a person to clear it out while protecting the clients from bandits. And it just so happens that my Lunar Divide's perfect for the job."

"You might need a little backup," Koa said. "Just in case _he _shows up." She shuddered, remembering what Azrael did to Blake.

"Right." Orion nodded.

"I'll join you." Ruby offered, raising her hand.

"You sure?" Orion asked.

"Well, yeah." Ruby said before looking away with a blush, "I-I need the grades and I figured w-we could do it… t-together."

The older Arc twin beamed happily and nodded, "Sure, I could use the company. Thanks, little Rose!"

"D-Don't call me that!" Ruby huffed.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then Blake." Kurogasa shrugged.

"I suppose," Blake said with a nod.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Whoo! I needed that!" Yang wiped the sweat off her head after making a pack of Grimm her punching bags/bullet practice.

"You mean punching them wasn't enough?" Aaron pondered as the blades of his gauntlets retracted back.

"Well, it was a start." Yang said, stretching her arms.

"Eh… I guess." He shrugged.

"How are you feeling though?" Yang asked.

"Huh?"

"You haven't used that upgrade wolf mask thing for a while now." Yang pointed out.

"It needed some modifications," Aaron said with a sigh. "After that last fight, the upgrade put a huge strain on my body."

"Yeah, we saw. You totally gave out after that kick." Yang said.

"Yeah. It's still a work in progress." Aaron sighed. He pulled a yellow water bottle from his backpack and tossed it to the blonde boxer who caught it and took a drink. "Not to mention we're on a tight schedule. Azrael's starting to get real serious. Weiss is next."

"Which brings me to my next point. I don't think it was smart of her to go on a solo mission." Yang frowned.

"Yeah, I'm worried too." Aaron confessed, "I still couldn't get over the fact Blake was turned into an Alter. I felt helpless like I couldn't protect the ones close to me."

"And with Weiss next, I can't imagine how livid Kuro would go if he saw Weiss turn into a monster," Yang said.

"He probably would flip his shit."

"I pray she's doing ok." Yang looks to the sky with concern.

"You and me both…" Aaron added.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"And why exactly are you with me?" Weiss asked as she, Nora, and Ren were walking with her.

"Oh c'mon, Ren and I just finished our mission. Plus, we just ran into each other! And with that Azrael saying you could be next, we'll be on the lookout!"

"Oh geez…" Weiss muttered.

"Surprisingly, Nora has a point," Ren said as he walked up. "Besides, he picked you to be his next target."

"Yeah, we don't want Kuro flying off the handle or anything if you turned into an Alter," Nora added.

"I guess you're right."

"Which is why you're not gonna leave my sight. I will be watching you 24/7 like a sloth!"

"You mean 24/7 like a hawk, right?" Ren deadpanned.

"Nope! Sloths are better!" Nora declares with pride.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Oryah!" Kurogasa shouted as he slashed another Grimm down with his Kage Ryuujin. Another Beowolf was about to slash him from behind, but he managed to stab the Beowolf without looking before taking out his blade and letting that Beowolf fade to dust. He couldn't shake Azrael's words from his mind and it bothered him to no end.

It now wasn't a matter of when and where, only that it was certain.

"Damn…" he cursed as he sheathed his blade and looked around.

"You okay?" Blake asked, sheathing Gambol Shroud.

"My sister is being targeted by a megalomaniac, what do you think?" Kurogasa glared, before realizing his tone and sighed, "I'm sorry…" He apologized.

"I know, you feel concerned for her." Blake said in understanding, "Just like Aaron and the others care about me."

"It's just so scary to think that he could… find her and turn her into some kind of monster." Kurogasa said. "But then again…"

"Hm?"

"I… had a talk with her one night, while we were still trying to look for you." Kurogasa said as he went back down memory lane.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Kurogasa sighed as he sat upon his bed, sitting on the edge of it wearing nothing but his pajama pants on._

_"Kuro, what's wrong?" Weiss asked as she sat up from the bed._

_"I can't sleep…" He shook his head. "I'm worried about Aaron."_

_Weiss frowned, "I know what you mean… I'm worried about Blake."_

_"We all are…" Kurogasa said. "First Ruby, then Pyrrha, and now her. He's been targeting all of us, and it scares me. It scares me that you'll turn into one too."_

"_Kuro," The girl placed a dainty hand on the young man's right shoulder. "I won't become like that. I promise."_

"_I hope so," Kurogasa said softly, his left hand reaching over to his right shoulder to hold her hand. "I already put you through hell when I turned into Another Gaim. If anything happened to you, I-"_

"_Shhhhhh… don't talk about it anymore." Weiss whispered as she now wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaning her head on his back. "Even if I _did_ turn into an Alter, I know that you'll come and save me."_

_Kurogasa couldn't help but smile softly, looking over his shoulder. "You really have that much faith in me?"_

"_I do. I have a lot of faith in you." Weiss answered with a smile. "Because I believe in you."_

_"Weiss…"_

_"Just… promise me you won't lose that faith if and when it happens." _

_"With a promise like_ that_? I know I can't break it." Kurogasa chuckled. The next thing that happened was Weiss pulling him back to bed, with her on top, looking down on him with a serene smile._

"_We'll get Blake back no matter what,"_

_"I know we will," Kurogasa said, caressing her cheek with his hand before the two of them kissed._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"That sounded really sweet," says Blake.

"Yeah, but… I didn't think about it back then, but… I had a feeling that she said that to convince herself and not me…"

"We're all afraid to lose the ones we love, Kuro." Blake said looking away. "But… it shouldn't stop us from trying. Especially you."

"Huh?"

"You're a good friend, Kuro." Blake smiled. "I mean, if you hadn't reached your hand out to me when I ran away, I probably would've stayed away altogether and went back to Menagerie. You believed in me. Even though I was pushing you away, you never gave up on me. Even though our loneliness is different, how we empathize with loneliness is the same."

"Blake…" Kurogasa muttered, before looking down with a smile and a light blush on his face. "Damn, you know how to tug at the right heartstrings…"

"I read a lot of books." The cat Faunus said with a shrug.

"You mean your Ninjas of Love?" Kurogasa chuckled teasingly.

"Oh, very funny,"

"Hey, at least I'm not Aaron. He always gripes at you for that." Kurogasa said. "Still, thanks. I needed that."

"It's no problem. Oh, and on your right." Blake said as she reloaded her weapon.

Kurogasa looked towards the Beowolf, who looked ready to pounce, but he swung with his katana before it could reach him. "Arigatou, Nee-chan." He grinned, but then covered his mouth and looked away, knowing that he slipped. Blake was staring at him with an incredulous look.

"N-Nee-chan?"

"Suman…!" Kurogasa cleared his throat nervously, looking flustered. "I just… that came out wrong. I didn't mean to- I mean, well, since we had this conversation, I thought I was starting to see you as an older sister and- oh gods, I'm so sorry! I'm gonna go!"

He dashed off, leaving Blake to ask one thing that came to mind.

"What just happened?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Orion and Ruby were waiting at a rendezvous point for their assignment. Ruby was making sure her gear was in shape when she eyed Orion. She soon found herself lost in dreamily thought as Orion was stretching his muscles. Each rippling bicep coiled and moved in a way that enticed her more naughty side but she tried her best not to think about it…

Keyword: _tried_.

"Uh, Ruby? You're drooling."

"Huh!? Uwhawawawawawawawa!" Ruby suddenly panicked, wiping her mouth. "I was… just checking my equipment!"

"Were you? Or were you thinking about cookies again?" Orion pondered as he grabbed a few modified Dust ammo clips for his zweihander.

"Oh y-yeah," Ruby said with a sigh. _'Darn it, Rose, get it together! You came here to improve your grades, not… think filthy thoughts!'_

"Well, get those sugar thoughts out of your brain, little Rose. We're going on an escort mission and I doubt they'll be serving up cookies." Orion informed the young leader of Team RWBY.

"Y-yes, sir!" Ruby blurted out before covering her mouth. She sweated bullets, hoping Orion didn't hear her.

"Hm? You say something?"

"N-no."

Orion stared at the little reaper for a few seconds before he shrugged, "Well, alright then."

Ruby sighed in relief. This was going to be a long day. Her attention turned to the group of clients. There were a few people alongside a Faunus family.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael was standing in his lair, admiring a little side project he was working on. Since his Greeed idea failed, he needed a new minion that would be stronger. His project involved the use of the Aura Spheres and the data he could gather from his test subjects. Though there was that minor setback the other day. He was starting to enjoy his Panther Alter of a ninja, but that damnable Aaron had to ruin it with his little upgrade!

Regardless, he still managed to gather some data on his previous creation. It wasn't much but it would be a step in progress. And he knew that his next target was that Heiress of a Schnee. Oh, how he would love to bring that boy of hers to despair. He turned that boy into Another Gaim, but that was a big mistake. This time around, he was going to make sure that it won't happen twice. By turning Weiss into an Alter he'll make sure that she stays an Alter. And even if the Riders managed to free her, his plans would still be relatively safe if he gathered enough data on the girl's Alter form.

Now all he needed was a plan to separate the heiress from the rest of her pathetic friends…

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"How did we get roped into this?" Orion asked no one in particular.

Apparently, their escort mission was to take the Faunus family to a neighboring village so they could attend a family reunion. They paid for the job with cold-hard cash, which made Orion a little suspicious since the family didn't seem like they could come up with that sort of money. Still, he had a job to do so he decided to keep it to himself until he and Ruby could figure out what the real deal is. Plus it was double the rate since the road was apparently blocked by debris during a major storm. Which meant more work for him and a difficult sniping job for Ruby.

"Are you a real Huntsman?" The youngest child of the family, a little boy with the ears of a lion on his mop of red hair, asked out of child-like curiosity.

"Ehehe… we're Huntsmen in training actually!" Ruby chirped.

"So you're not real Huntsmen… just perfect…" The eldest child, a teenage girl who looked to be the same age as Ruby with dark blonde hair and cat-like green eyes.

"We're… still in training, really." Ruby sweatdropped. "But it's no big deal! We'll get you over to the village safely! I guarantee it!" She said, springing back up to her cheerful personality.

"Really now?" The girl said skeptically, causing Ruby to sigh.

"Look," Orion stepped in to help his girlfriend, "Ruby may seem childish but she's stubborn to a fault. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"I'll believe it when I see it." The girl said, before turning around to leave.

"We'll prove it!" Ruby declared.

"Easy Rubes," Orion chuckled as he patted the little reaper's head. "You'll get your chance."

The caravan got moving as the two followed close, eyes peeled for any danger.

Ruby looked at Orion, a blush on her face. She then shook her head furiously! What is _wrong_ with her!? She shouldn't be thinking about Orion that way! Sure, he's her boyfriend but now wasn't the time to be acting all lovey-dovey! She had a job to do!

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Orion asked.

"Eh? Um, I'm fine! Totally fine!" Ruby chuckled nervously.

"You've been staring at me more than usual."

"W-Was I?"

"Rubes…" Orion pouted.

The red reaper quickly moved up ahead to avoid the rest of the embarrassing conversation.

'_Ruby…'_ Orion thought curiously. _'What's with you today?'_

Ruby was trying to clear her mind from the filthy thoughts that filled her mind. However, they fail to realize a dark force watching them from afar.

"Well, well… fresh meat to exploit," A yellowish grin sprouted from the individual spying on the escort. "The boys are gonna love this. The individual pulled out a scroll to make a call. "Hey, got ourselves a target. Gather the gang. Time to earn some money."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Kurogasa grumbled to himself in embarrassment after taking out another Grimm. "Just what was I thinking calling Blake, Nee-chan? Dammit, Aaron's gonna kill me, I just know it."

He then turned and kicked a rock that flew into an unsuspecting Beowolf's head, knocking it out.

The samurai went wide-eyed from that lucky shot. "Okay, didn't expect that."

He then went back to pacing, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, a group of Smash Hybrids surrounded him, taking him by surprise.

"Grimm Hybrids!" Kurogasa cried out in shock. "Dammit, looks like I'll have to do this!" He said before his Aura glowed and had the Build Driver attached to him. "Cross-Z Dragon, Koi!" He shouted, raising his hand in the air. Flying around is a small blue mechanical dragon with a techno roar. Grabbing the dragon, he folded up the dragon's head and tail upward before taking out the Dragon Fullbottle. After shaking it rapidly, he inserted it into the slot.

**WAKE UP!**

Then he inserted it into the Build Driver.

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

He cranked the lever on the Build Driver and began to turn it several times as a cranking, mechanical tune played. Two pipes began filling with blue liquids flowed into two frames that held armor pieces, both colored navy blue and orange respectively. Once it settled and the Snap Ride Builder completed the two halves, as Kruoagsa entered a stance as the belt declared-

**ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!"

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

The two halves merged together to form a single as the blue 'dragon wings' draped over his shoulders to form his shoulder armor. The finished armor was pure navy blue, with orange flame decals on one side of the armor halves. Dragon wings covered the shoulders as well as a dragon-themed helm upon his faceplate. This was Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

"Yosh! I have a feeling I won't lose!" Cross-Z declares as he charged at the first Hybrid. He began by sending multiple blows similar to Yang's boxing style to send one flying before dodging a swipe by another Hybrid. He kicked out its leg and kicked the monster away. The Hybrids kept coming, forcing Cross-Z to send out blue fireballs at them.

"Damn, there's no end to them!" He grunted as he kept fighting. One came behind him, but a familiar ribbon pulled it back.

"Kuro, we got a problem!" Blake said as she and Cross-Z got back to back.

"I kind of noticed." Cross-Z rebutted.

"No. These things aren't just showing up here!" Blake said with concern.

"No…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Koa kicked one of the Hybrids, whilst holding a basket of muffins.

"Darn Hybrids ruining snack time for me!" Koa grumbled, taking a bite out of a muffin. "Get lost!"

"Seriously, where did these guys come from!?" Orpheus, now transformed as Eternal said, as he slashed one of them with his Eternal Dagger.

"You know~," Koa said, placing her basket on a table, before grabbing a hybrid by the neck. "I always wondered if I could do this with you little tinker toys." She held up a Cell Medal with a serpent-like smirk. "Let's find out Kay~?" She giggled as she moved the Medal closer to the Hybrids' forehead.

"Koa, where are you doing?!" Eternal panicked.

"Playing a game." Koa simply states as she inserted the coin into the monster's forehead. "Whoopsie~. My fingers slipped." The Hybrid backed up clutching its head in pain. Eternal was about to berate her when a Hybrid swung a blade at Koa, only to be blocked by a Yummy.

"It works! My new toy works!" Koa said, giggling with delight. "Now attack, my Yummy!" The Yummy charged at the hybrids swinging wildly.

"M-Maji ka…" Eternal sweatdropped. "That actually worked…?"

"Fufufu~, Now I can relax!" Koa said as she sat down to eat a muffin.

"This is no time to be having a snack!" Eternal cried out comically.

"Fine fine." Koa sighed as she got up to fight. However, she quickly grabbed a muffin to go.

"KOA!"

"It's just one!" Koa huffed before stuffing it in her mouth, chewing and swallowing it in one go before turning into her Greeed form. "Alright, I need ya to die so I can go back to my snackie time!"

The trio charged at the Hybrids.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The caravan had stopped to rest, giving Orion and Ruby time to look at the view.

"It's really a nice place, right Ruby?" Orion said as he practiced a few swings.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." She replies. She looked at Orion and blushed, fiddling with her fingers. Oh no, the dirty thoughts were coming back. _'Get out of my head filth!'_

Orion then noticed Ruby looking flustered as he stopped swinging his weapon. "Okay, Rubes, you've been acting funny during this whole mission."

"F-funny?! Me, no I'm fine!" Ruby quickly denied.

"Ru~bes?" Orion crossed his arms with a frown.

"Okay, okay, fine. You win!" Ruby surrendered. "It's you, okay!? It's you!"

"Me?" Orion looked absolutely confused.

"Yes, you!" Ruby said, before looking away with a pout blush. "It's all your fault…"

"Huh?"

"I said it's your fault! You and your muscular arms and body… making me think filthy thoughts of you…" Ruby grumbled cutely.

"You're not really making a lot of sense, Ruby…" Orion sweatdropped.

"Oh, forget it!" Ruby said as she walked angrily to the other side of the caravan.

The elder Arc twin rubbed the back of his head in confusion, "What's up with her?" He wondered.

With our red reaper, we find her pacing around and arguing to herself in frustration. However, she was unaware of the dangers that were surrounding her. A group of bandits was watching the girl as she went through her little dilemma.

"Cute little thing, ain't she?" One of the bandits whispered.

"How much do you think she'll sell for?" Another inquired.

"I bet she'll be fun to sleep with." Another licked his lips.

"Quiet," The obvious group leader told his cohorts. "We'll capture the girl and search through the caravan for any useful items."

"Right boss."

Ruby sighed as she sat down. "What am I thinking?" She said to herself. "Maybe I should try telling him how I feel…"

"Or maybe you should stick your hands up." A voice said as a gun barrel jammed into her back. Ruby was about to scream her head off, but the person behind her placed a hand over her mouth. "Squeal and you die…" They threatened. Ruby nervously gulped but complied with the demand. She slowly raised her hands in the air while her captor nudged her in the back with their gun. They kept walking before they finally reached a small clearing away from the caravan as Ruby was surrounded by men.

"Lookie here, boys, we got us a fi~ne little lady!" One of the men cackled.

"Hehehe, she looks young but she's already pretty perky in the chest department," Another of the men lewdly commented.

"And I bet she got a firm ass too underneath that skirt."

"She'd sell high for a pretty Lien since she's a virgin." A fourth added.

Ruby wanted to shrink into the ground with each comment as the terror of being sold like a slave chilled her to the core. "EEP!" She squeaked when one of the bandits decided to get a little bold and groped her butt.

"Oho~ she _is_ firm on the ass. I like that."

'_Orion, help me… please…'_ Ruby prayed, hoping to be saved by her boyfriend.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

After Ruby angrily walked off, Orion sat against a tree with his sword, Lunar Divide. He was still confused by Ruby's behavior but figured that it had to have been teenage hormones. I mean he had been working out recently just to get in shape. But the more he thought about it, the more he started to realize what Ruby meant.

"My god, Ruby is thirsty for me…" Orion muttered.

It should've been surprising for him. He knew that Ruby had feelings for him and he returned them as well but… she was fifteen years old! She's also too damn innocent that it could be used as a weapon against evil! Plus, he almost got his balls cut off by her Uncle Qrow during her physical therapy!

Now it wasn't that Orion didn't understand why Ruby was getting hot and bothered. His past life experience saw him with a few girls in his life that led to some heated bedplay but… this was Ruby! He couldn't do that to her… at least, not until she knew about the birds and bees… and was of legal age. Dammit, maybe it _was _all his fault!

"Ah, goddammit! Sometimes it sucks having the body of a shounen protagonist!" Orion furiously rubbed his blonde hair in frustration. "Maybe I should just go find Ruby… tell her that we should take it slow."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Orion's eyes widened, hearing the scream. He knew who it belonged to.

"RUBY!" Orion shouted, as he grabbed his weapon and rushed towards the source of her voice.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Let go of me!" Ruby cried out as she struggled against the grip of the bandits that held her. A few of them were laughing at her while another was playing with his knife against her blouse. A few unshed tears started to gather at her eyes.

"Oh, relax, little lady. Once we sell you off, we won't be able to see ya again. So, why not make our time together… memorable?" The bandit with the knife said with a malicious, lewd smirk.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"

**CHO BITE! URSINE CLAW!**

"Huh?" Before the bandit could even react, a brutal fist slammed into his cheek, sending the would-be rapist flying until he crashed into a tree, unconscious. The familiar bear-themed Rider knocked away the other bandits in quick succession, sending them flying and tumbling to the ground.

"Ruby, you okay?" Azure asked.

"Orion…" Ruby whimpered, before she suddenly latched onto him, bawling her eyes out. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Azure held his girlfriend in a fierce, protective hug, letting her cry her eyes out after she experienced what would've been a traumatic episode in her life. He came upon the scene after hearing Ruby's cry and when he realized what the bandits were going to do to her…

The Kamen Riders' teeth were clenched to the point that they almost chipped from the strain. Those damn animals tried to harm his Ruby. They dared to put their dirty palms on _his girl_!

"Alright assholes, which one of you wants to die first!?" Azure demanded. He released Ruby and glared hatefully at the bandits, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner. They dared to hurt this bear's mate... Well, now they're going to get the bear's claws. All the bandits looked at each other as fear seeped into their beings. They had no idea who this masked freak was, but he looked way freakishly strong. Their instincts were telling them to run. But then…

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Orion gasped when he and they heard the sound. It was Grimm. And they smelled the bandits' fears.

Emerging from out of the trees was an Ursa Major… a very _large_ Ursa Major.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" The bandit leader shouted, as all the men ran for their lives. Screw the money, they have rules!

"Great… just our luck…" Azure groaned, before looking to Ruby. "Can you fight?"

"Um, yeah, but…" Ruby poked her index fingers together. "I don't have my sweetheart with me…"

"HUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!" Azure exclaimed in comical shock.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just…" Ruby squeaked.

"Alright, I'll hold it off. Just get Crescent Rose back at the caravan. Go!"

Ruby hesitated for a second before she nodded and took off thanks to her Speed Semblance. While the young reaper left, Azure stood his ground against the Grimm.

"Alright, Yogi Bear…" The Rider pounded his fists together in a show of strength. "Bring it on!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Why is it always something!?" Nora shouted as the townspeople were running from the Grimm Hybrids as Nora, Ren, and Weiss were fighting them. With electricity in her hammer, she whacked a Hybrid by the head and smacked it away.

"This is bad. Nora, stay close to us." Ren said as he laid down covering fire. "I doubt that they would be fully affected by my Semblance."

Weiss blocked a few Hybrids before freezing them with a few glyphs. "They're trying to surround us and make us use up our Auras!" While the three fought, Weiss prayed that the hooded man was not here and that he would not take her away as he did with Ruby, Pyrrha, and Blake. "We have to escape."

"But how!? They got us surrounded!" Nora exclaimed.

"The only thing I can possibly see a way out of this is if we killed them all in one blow," Ren stated.

"Come on, think!" Weiss muttered before a lightbulb above her head turned on. "That's it!"

"_What's_ it?" Nora asked.

"Ren, how effective is your Semblance?" Weiss quickly asked him, rotating the Dust chamber in her weapon.

"That depends how far you want my Area of Effect to be," Ren answered.

"Just for us three," Weiss said as her weapon clicked. "Nora, get ready to help make a big smokescreen."

"Alright, if you say so!" She said, changing Magnhild to Grenade Launcher Mode. Weiss got ready as the Hybrids charged at them, leaping into the air.

"Now!" Weiss yelled as she slammed her rapier into the ground. The three jumped away as Hybrids began to slip on ice that formed from Weiss's weapon. The Grimm Hybrids snarled and growled as they struggled to stand up but failed miserably.

"Nora, now!" Ren shouted.

"Eat my smoke!" Nora shouted as she shot three smoke bombs at the ground, allowing three plumes of smoke to puff out, covering the entire area. The three ran out, Ren holding both the girls' shoulders as they fled the battle.

Watching from afar was a silhouette who lazily watched them with interest. "My, my. Now that was a rather interesting spectacle." The figure reveals himself to be Azrael as he got up and brushed his suit. "Time to take what's mine…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"ORA!" Azure exclaimed as he threw a right cross that hit the Ursa Major across the face. The huge bear Grimm roared in pain as it stumbled back. "Ooooooooh, c'mon Ruby, get back here!"

Ruby ran into the caravan and found her weapon. She smiled as she hugged it close.

"I'm never leaving you again!" Ruby said towards her weapon. "Now to help Orion!"

"KYA!"

Ruby turned to see another Ursa Major attacking the Faunus family. The children screamed as the beast raised a claw to end them swiftly and most brutally. The beast brought his huge claw down and…

*CLANG!*

The children opened their eyes to see Ruby using her scythe to hold back the claws of the Ursa.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be just fine!" Ruby smiled at them.

"It's you…" The elder child of the family said with awe in her eyes.

"Told ya I'm a Huntress." She grinned wider before pushing the Ursa back and went on the attack. Ruby slashed with Crescent Rose, cutting the Ursa's black flesh. The Grimm roared in pain before it swiped a paw at the bothersome human that dared to hurt it. But she used her Semblance to dodge the Ursa, then flew around before slashing with her Crescent Rose again. This time the blade made contact with an opening in its bone armor, leaving a deep gash in its body.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Uh-oh…" Ruby gulped.

**BITE! URSINE CLAW!**

"ORRAAAAA!"

Azure slashed across the beast's back, allowing Ruby to pull the civilians to safety. "Thanks, Orion!" The young reaper called out to her boyfriend.

Azure gave his girlfriend a thumbs-up, "No problem!" The Ursa got back up and roared into Azure's face.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!"

"Geez, take breath mints why don't ya?" Azure waved his hand in front of his face.

The Ursa didn't seem to like the taunt and roared again until the Rider uppercuts it right in the chin, effectively shutting the Grimm up. "Shoryuken!" Azure exclaimed after performing one of the most notable fighting moves in all of video game history. After launching the Grimm into the air, the blue Kamen Rider turned to face his girlfriend. "Ruby, finish it!"

"Got it!" Ruby shouted as she Semblanced her way into the air and once she was above the Ursa Grimm she grinned. "Take thiiiiiiiiiiis!" She shouted before spinning and slashed the Ursa Grimm right down the middle. The Ursa gave one last powerful roar before collapsing dead and fading into dust.

"We did it!" Ruby cheered.

"Nice work, little Rose." Azure praised. Ruby ran over to Azure and jumped into his arms giggling as they spun around for a bit.

*Thump!*

However, their celebration was cut short by a rumbling sound. The kids turned towards a puddle, which ripples in conjunction with the sound.

"Please tell me that that's your stomach." Ruby said nervously.

"Uh, I wish it was…" Azure admitted with a sweatdrop.

*THUMP! THUMP!*

The two turned towards a bunch of trees that were rustling as a humongous silhouette was pushing past it. The creature broke through the forest, revealing itself to be a humongous Goliath. It shook its head before letting out a loud bellow.

"Oh that looks like trouble…"

"Great… and we got no backup too…" Azure added.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked her boyfriend.

"Honestly? Pray to Oum… get everyone out of here." He said with determination.

"But what about you?" Ruby said with concern, grabbing him.

"I'll try and hold it off."

"Orion no, you could die facing it alone!"

"There's no other way, Ruby. My current form is the only thing that possesses the strength to hold that thing back." Azure stated.

"No! I'm not losing you!" Ruby shouts. "I won't leave you!"

"I said go, Ruby! Now! It's a Huntsman's duty to protect the people, isn't it!? Now go!"

Ruby hesitated for a moment before letting go and fleeing with the other civilians. The Goliath bellowed once more as it raised its large pachyderm trunk, poised to crush Azure.

"Come on!" Azure shouts, standing his ground. _'Oh man, this is gonna hurt really bad…' _He held up his hands as if to catch it. The large trunk came flying down before colliding and causing a large amount of dust and debris to be sent flying.

A long way away with the caravan, Ruby felt the impact and turned back to see the dust cloud. She bit her lip concerned and worried for Azure. But this was no time to worry now. She had to protect the caravan. "Alright, everyone! Keep moving!" She shouted.

"What about that other guy?" The youngest Faunus child asked.

"Don't worry, he'll follow us! Go! Go!" Ruby said to the group.

"Are you sure he's going to survive? That Grimm was massive!" The Faunus teen said incredulously.

"He's dealt with worse before, trust me!" Ruby said. "Now get going!"

The girl hesitated but quickly followed her parents while leading her little brother after them.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Damn…" Kurogasa panted heavily as he was on one knee, after fighting the last wave of Grimm Hybrids. "These guys… never end…"

"Yeah… Almost as if… They planned this." Blake said as she focused on catching her breath and recharging her Aura.

"No time to completely rest yet." Kurogasa said as he got back up. "We need to get back to- ergh…" He fell on his knee, holding his side. Blake quickly grabbed him and held him up.

"Easy… are you bleeding?" Blake asked, concerned for him.

"Doesn't look like it. Probably bruised." Kurogasa said, as he tried to stand up properly and walk but fell on one knee again. "No, it's not a bruise. I think I got a fractured rib…"

"Here lemme help." Blake said, gently placing her hands on the injury and using her Aura to help his.

"H-How are you…" Kurogasa got out.

"An old White Fang method… I'm using my Aura to speed up yours." Blake grunted, "Though it's at the cost of mine…"

"You don't have to do this…" I said.

"It's fine… besides, I'm supposed to look after my… otouto, right?"

Kurogasa blushed before looking away, "B-Baka. Don't just say that so casually. Your brother's gonna kill me that I even called you Nee-chan…"

"Don't worry. I'll convince him you didn't mean it." Blake said as her Aura flickered a little bit.

"Blake your Aura…" Kurogasa said, concerned.

"You need it more than I do." She said before her Aura shattered. "How do you feel?"

"I… feel better." Kurogasa said, as he slowly stood up and slowly walked. "It felt like my rib didn't fracture in the first place."

"Good. Now let's get out of here before they regroup." Blake said, getting up, but then wobbled.

"Baka-nee…" Kurogasa said, before carrying her bridal style before he started running. "You owe me big time for this."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Same to you, since I helped you heal."

"…Fair enough. I'll make you a lot of tuna sushi when we get back." He mumbled.

"And I'll get you that famous book you always wanted."

"Howling at the Moon?" Kurogasa perked up as he kept running. "I thought they'd sold out."

"For some reason, they got my order wrong and sent me an extra copy." Blake said.

"Huh… okay then, that works. Just… keep the Nee-chan/Otouto thing between us… okay…?"

"I won't talk if you won't."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Achoo!" Aaron sneezed.

"What's wrong?" Yang answered.

"I don't know but… I feel like killing Kuro for some reason…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…" Aaron said as he sat down in thought.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"I hope so…"

LINE BREAK

Koa was sitting at a table, enjoying her muffins as the Yummy was massaging her shoulders. "Best. Idea. Ever~!" She said, singing the last part.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you…" Orpheus deadpanned.

"Well yeah! I got my Muffins, a nice toy to play with, and my darling to keep me company." Koa said, winking to him.

"Again, why do you have to be so adorable…?" Orpheus facepalmed, trying to hide his blush.

"I've been learning from Red and Ice cream on cuteness as a weapon." Koa said, before stuffing herself with muffins. "I plan on using it to get more stuff!"

"Don't think your cuteness will let you get away with everything…" Orpheus muttered.

"It got me _you_ didn't it?"

"Dammit, that's different!"

Koa laughed as the Yummy pantomimed laughing at him.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Ruby and the caravan finally arrived at the village gates where they were let through. The members of the village all came to greet them, some of them having family members as they hugged each other. While Ruby was glad that the mission was complete, Orion was still out there. She had to go back for him.

"Where are you going?" The Faunus kid asked.

"I have to go back to Orion!" Ruby answered.

"But-"

"Just stay there!" And in a flurry of rose petals, she was gone.

With our heroic Azure, he was being pummeled into the ground by the Goliath. His armor was protecting him but it would be a matter of time before it would wear out.

"C'mon… is that you all got, you big Dumbo reject!?" Azure growled and taunted. The Goliath bellowed and stomped on him, making him yell in pain. "Okay, that one hurt…"

"ORION!" Ruby shouted as Azure heard multiple slashes onto the Goliath's back, causing it to roar in pain and step backwards.

"Ruby…?" The Rider groaned.

"Thank goodness, you're still alive." Ruby said relieved. Ruby then fires a few shots into the beast's face, one hitting its eye. It bellowed in pain before swinging towards Ruby in rage.

"Ruby, I told you to let me handle this!" Azure shouted with worry.

"This is my fight too!" Ruby countered as she dodged the Goliath's trunk.

"The damn thing is too big and dense for you to handle!" He shot back, pushing himself back onto his feet. The Goliath swung its trunk again, but missed as she Semblanced out of the way before going up high and going trigger happy with her scythe rifle, shooting round after round as she fell. "Idiot! You can't beat it on your own!"

"I don't care!" Ruby shouted. "I'm not leaving you again! Because I… because I…" She quickly used Crescent Rose's sniper barrel to shoot away from the Grimm elephant's massive trunk. "Because I love you, you big dummy!"

Orion's eyes widened behind his helmet when he heard Ruby say that, "Ruby…" He said softly.

All of a sudden there was a red glow from… Ruby's pocket?

"Eh?" The young reaper noticed the glow before it suddenly shot out of her pocket and flew directly towards Azure, who caught it out of reflex.

The Rider opened his palm to look at the glowing object before gasping in surprise when he noticed that it was… the Aura Sphere with the rose symbol. "How did…" He tried to ponder why Ruby possessed the Rose Aura Sphere but instead… he opened his Driver, removing his own Aura Sphere and replacing it with the one he held in his hand.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! ROSE!**

A new tune began to play. One that sounded eerily similar to Red Like Roses. A crimson glow erupted from the Aura Driver as a red silhouette that looked similar to Ruby appeared behind Azure. The blue armor of the Azure Bear disappeared, leaving him in only a black bodysuit and helmet.

"Soul Switch!" He declared before closing his Driver's mouth over the new Aura Sphere as the eyes of the bear flashed silver instead of green.

**RED LIKE ROSES! SPEEDY SHINIGAMI!**

The red silhouette overlapped onto Azure's body, covering him in a red glow before it diminished to reveal him in a new form. His torso was clad in a lightweight red-black chest plate with Ruby's rose symbol emblazoned on the center in silver. He also had red shoulder guards, elbow pads, and knee guards with silver accents. Red-black boots with silver skulls on the ankles. His arms and legs had black vines with red thorns wrapped around them like a protective covering. His helmet remained black with a red mask that resembled a skull and his visor was silver while his mouthplate was silver. The most distinguishing factor about his new armor was the long red hooded cloak wrapped around his neck.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm a Shinigami!" Azure exclaimed in happiness. All of a sudden, Ruby's Crescent Rose suddenly flew towards Azure to which he caught, to his surprise.

"My baby!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Holy crap! It just came to me on its own!" Azure freaked out. "And it actually feels light in my hands."

"Give back my baby!"

"Sorry, Rubes, I'll be back with it, promise!" Azure said before he suddenly sped off… in rose petals?

"He took my Semblance too!?" Ruby cried out in shock.

"I'M SUPER FAST!" Azure exclaimed as he sped around the Goliath like a literal red blur. He took hold of Crescent Rose with both hands and started slashing with it just like how Ruby would if she were fighting at such intense speeds. The Goliath roared in pain as it kept getting sliced each and every time, when he was up in the air, he opened up the jaw and had it bite down on Ruby's Aura Sphere.

**BITE!**

Azure's visor flashed before he took off faster than even Ruby could think possible for her Semblance. A red blur rapidly struck the Goliath as it cried out in pain, receiving a new cut on its tough hide. The red streak shot up into the air to reveal Azure, wielding Crescent Rose over his head… as the silver blade grew bigger and bigger until it became longer than the Rider himself.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Ruby cried out in shock.

"Have some of this, you bastard! I'm going beyond…" The Rider hefted the supercharged weapon and swung it down with a roar, "...PLUS ULTRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**SHINIGAMI CHOP!**

The creature bellowed as the blade sliced through it quickly, leaving no apparent damage whatsoever. But when the silver blade began to shrink, the Goliath was covered with multiple slices as it fell apart and faded away.

"Ahhhhhh…" Ruby was totally slack-jawed by the display of power that Azure used. She was so amazed that she couldn't even speak full sentences but sputtered our random words.

After using his finishing move, Azure landed in a crouch with Crescent Rose resting on his shoulders. "Damn, I'm good." He then looked back at his girlfriend. "What?"

"I-You-How-He-It-..." Ruby sputtered before her brain stopped functioning from all the awesomeness she just witnessed. She faints, sporting a blushing red face and a bloody stream coming from her nose. "I have one hunk of a boyfriend…"

"O-Oi! Ruby!" Azure shouted as he ran over to her. "Hey c'mon, wake up! This is no time for you to be dying from how awesome I am!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

When our heroes returned to the village, partying the town celebrated the two's success at bringing their families back safely and defeating a Goliath. Ruby herself was sitting on a nearby chair watching the stars at night.

"Nice night right?" Orion said walking up and sitting down next to her.

"Uh… y-yeah." Ruby laughed nervously.

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Um…"

"I'm sorry…" Orion said. "About earlier… it _is _my fault…"

"Huh?" Ruby looked confused.

"I should have realized it sooner…" Orion said. "You… being thirsty for me…"

"Huh? Thirsty?" Ruby tilted her head cutely. "I don't recall needing any water."

Oh, the sweet innocence of youth at its finest yet again.

"You, thinking dirty thoughts of me… that's called being thirsty…" Orion muttered with a blush.

"Oh…" Ruby got out.

"So uh… I… think we should take things slow…" He suggested.

"Eh? What do you mean? Are you…" Tears started building up in Ruby's eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?" She whimpered.

"Huh? No, no, no, no! I'm not saying that at all!" Orion waved his hands. "I'm just saying that we should slow down a bit… you know, take our time."

"Oh. OOOOOOHHH!" Ruby said in realization. "Sorry I didn't mean to misunderstand."

"It's ok Rubes." He slipped his hand in between hers and the two gaze up at the stars. Ruby leaned against the Arc's shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep. Today's mission might have been hectic, but the two came out with their bond stronger than ever.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Their sleep was ruined when the sound of bandits suddenly stormed the gates of the villages.

"Let's raid this town!" The bandit leader shouted.

"Damn!" Orion groaned. So much for relaxation. A Huntsman and Huntress's job is never done. "No backup and we're outnumbered." He scoffed.

"Hey, nothing we can't handle, right?" Ruby smiled.

Orion smirked and stood up, offering a hand to the young reaper, "Ready to get to work?"

"Yep! And you're not taking my baby this time."

"Deal."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Ren and Nora suddenly plopped to the ground their Aura having been shattered, leaving Weiss the only one standing.

"You…" Weiss seethed.

"Looks to me that you're the only one left." Azrael chuckled, slowly stalking her.

"Stay back!" Weiss said as she prepares to fight the hooded man.

"Cute. And here I thought you wouldn't make this any less interesting." Azrael chuckled as he walked towards her. "Tell you what. I'll give you the first move."

"Gh…" Weiss gritted as she summoned many Glyphs before speeding towards him bouncing off of one glyph after another striking Azrael with Myrtenaster. But each blow seemed to barely even faze the man as he held up a hand, lightly flicking it which caused Myrtenaster to be sent flying from the force before she fell to the ground.

"Gah!"

"Are you finished? I'm getting bored here."

"You…" Weiss gritted her teeth as he stepped forward towards the fallen Heiress.

"Now then, I believe it's time I did what I came here to do." Azrael said, holding up a tainted Aura Sphere.

"Tch… go ahead. Do it." Weiss said in defiance. "Just know that my brother will save me. I know he will."

"Oh, I'm counting on it. In fact, I wonder which of you will win. Your brother… or you after you kill him?" Azrael smirked beneath his hood. "Let's find out!" Without another word, he shoved the Aura Sphere directly into Weiss's chest.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

**KRD: And that's the end of the chapter! By the way, that bit with Ruby and the men, we completely _do not_****, I repeat, **_**do not**_** endorse gang rape whatsoever!**

**GKC: And if any of you trolls try to say otherwise… Well, go f*** yourselves. Just writing it was painful enough. So go ahead, make a filthy comment. You're disgusting human beings anyways. All bark, no bite.**

**SR: *comes in wearing bunny ears*Yeah, tell them, guys! We don't like that crap at all!**

**GKC: Wait a minute… how did you get out of your chair!? *points at KRD***

**KRD: I don't know, but we needed to reinforce the unendorsement, otherwise people would really think we're into that stuff. Ugh… *shudders***

**SR: Yeah! And crazy Easter too am I right?**

**KRD: Yeah, and- *looks at the chapter* You… bastard…**

**SR: I can see where this is going. *Slowly closes KRD and GKC in a room* Now while they settle things, let's see what awaits us next.**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Kurogasa:**__ Weiss is missing!?_

_**Azrael:**__ Now my pet. Eliminate the white Rider._

_**Kurogasa:**__ I'm not letting you keep my sister in chains!_

_**Azrael: **__No! What have you done!?_

**Next Time:** Frozen Conflict! Shiro's Chilling Battle!

_**?: AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! SNOWFLAKE!**_

* * *

**SR: Will the Riders save their frosted friend? Or will the cold-hearted Azrael give them an icy demise? Tune in next time for another chilling chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes! *snickers* ice puns…**

**GKC: Your jokes suck, man.**

**SR: Buddy, I'm hilarious.**

**GKC: You're about as hilarious as Yang… which is nada.**

**SR: Talk about giving the "cold shoulder"…**

***BA-DUM! PISH!* **

**GKC: *Pulls out a shotgun* Oh, I'll show you a muthaf***ing cold shoulder! COME HERE!**

**SR: *Flees for his life* MAMMAAAAAAAAA! Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo!**


	25. Frozen Conflict! Shiro's Chilling Battle

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: And his trusty assistant DragoKnightSR. Boy talk about a chilling end to that last chapter, right? *chuckles***

**GKC: *aims a bazooka* Wanna say that again?**

**SR: *Chuckles nervously* Nice weather we're having! **

**KRD: Anyways, it's time for mah boi to shine again!**

**SR: Dragons for life right? **

**GKC: Enough talk! Time for the disclaimer! We do not own, except our OCs, RWBY or Kamen Rider. All rights belong to their respective owners. Oh, and special thanks to SR for the new cover. If you want to see the full image then go on my DeviantArt, Leodin96. You'll find it in my Favorites.**

**SR: Right, thanks, buddy!**

**KRD: Let's just go…**

* * *

**Chapter 23: **Frozen Conflict! Shiro's Chilling Battle!

* * *

"Phew… safe and sound…" Kurogasa said as he and Blake were the first ones to return to Beacon Academy, followed by Jaune and Pyrrha who had just finished their mission as well.

"Hey, guys," Jaune greeted his friends.

"Hey guys, you just got back?" Kurogasa asked.

Pyrrha nodded, "Yes. Our mission was difficult but we managed to overcome it."

"By the way, have Grimm Hybrids attacked you during your mission?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, one of them at least. It was really hard fighting it but, for some reason…" Jaune replied but paused. "...It just left."

"It left? What do you mean by that?" Kurogasa asked, confused.

"It was like it had something else to do. We fought for a while but it just up and left." Pyrrha answered. "You don't think it has something to do with Azrael, do you? He _is _the one taking control of the Grimm Hybrids."

"I…" Kurogasa got out before his eyes widened. "No, nononononono!" He said, before pulling out his Scroll and called a number. He waited for an answer, but no response. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up." He urged, but still no answer.

"Let me try," Jaune said as he dialed up Ren's scroll but he received no answer. "Something's definitely wrong. Ren's not picking up."

"Neither is Nora," Pyrrha added with her own scroll in her hand.

"Kuro…" Blake said worried as she saw Kurogasa's fist clenching tightly, added with clenching his teeth. But he shouldn't let his anger get to him. Because he remembered what Weiss had said to him that night.

_"Even if I _did _turn into an Alter, I know that you'll come and save me."_

_"I have a lot of faith in you. Because I believe in you."_

_"Just… promise me you won't lose that faith if and when it happens."_

Kurogasa then sighed and calmed down as he relaxed his hand unclenching his fist, "Guys, I'll need your help tracking down Weiss."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Aaron and Yang were heading back to Beacon when they came across Koa and Orpheus. However, seeing a Yummy acting as Koa's servant was rather confusing. "Why is there a Yummy out and acting like a butler for Koa?" Aaron questioned Orpheus.

"She's just having too much fun with her new toy. Let's just leave it at that." Orpheus deadpanned.

"I'm gonna make more servants!" Koa said with wicked glee.

"O-kay then…" Aaron replied with a confused expression.

"So where's everyone else?" Yang asked.

"I think some of them are still off on their own missions but I think a few are back." Orpheus answered. "Speaking of…" the musician frowned. "This was random but a bunch of Grimm Hybrids attacked us during our mission."

Aaron frowned back, "The same thing happened to us as well."

"You don't think…" Yang looked to Aaron.

***RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!***

Aaron looked at his Scroll and picked it up when he saw that it was Kurogasa calling. "Hey man, what's up?"

[_"Bad news. Weiss is taken and turned into an Alter."_]

Aaron was silent for a minute then replied, "Let me call ya back." He hung up then stared at the three people, who stared back at him. "Motherf-"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh yes! This Alter is a thing of beauty!" Azrael laughed examining his latest creation. To mimic Weiss's grace and beauty, her Alter form took on an appearance that resembled a Norse valkyrie. A silver full-face helmet with bird wings on the side that revealed her glowing blue eyes, a silver breastplate, silver gauntlets with wickedly sharp claws, a waist guard that was coated in frost and icicles, silver heeled boots, and life-like armor on her shoulders, elbows, knees, and neck. She also wielded a malformed version of Mrytnaster.

The newly created Valkyrie Alter looked at her new master in silence.

"Wow, you actually turned that Ice Queen into something." Roman commented.

"Was there any doubt?" Azrael pondered.

"No, just surprised is all." Roman said. "What are ya gonna do with her though?"

"Use her, obviously," The hooded villain stated. "I did tell her that I would pit her against her brother. So… that's what I'm doing."

"Not to be a downer, but the last time you did that, that didn't turn out so great." Roman reminded him. "So what's different this time?"

"That's none of your business. Go back to scheming with the little fire princess while I have my fun." Azrael shooed him away with one hand.

"Alright, alright." Roman raised his hands in defense before turning around to leave.

"Now then… what to do with you, my little heiress." Azrael pondered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Ruby stretched herself out to loosen up as she and Orion just returned from their mission. That bandit raid from the other night took a lot out of them, even if all they had to do was knock them out and not kill them.

"Had a goodnight's sleep?" Orion asked.

"It was great." Ruby beamed happily.

"I'll say. After that bandit raid, that would have knocked anyone out." Orion said. "It's a good thing that some of the villagers were able to help with the bandit problem too."

"And not to mention playing with the kids too," Ruby added as she picked up her backpack.

"You always were a kid at heart…" Orion muttered under his breath.

"But hanging out with my hunky Kamen Rider was fun too. Despite all the awkwardness." Ruby said with a giggle.

"Well… that too."

As they neared the entrance, they saw Aaron, Yang, Orpheus, and Koa coming up towards them and they didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong? And why is there a Yummy brushing Koa's hair?" Ruby asked, pointing to the Yummy wearing a bow tie.

"I made a new friend!" Koa said happily. "But we gots trouble though."

"Azrael struck. Kuro told us that Weiss turned into an Alter." Aaron said.

Ruby's face went paler than her skin. Her best friend turned into an Alter. "No… nonononono, tell me that's a bad joke!" She said, holding Aaron's shirt by the collar in desperation.

"Does it look like I'm joking right now, Ruby?" Aaron said with a look of complete, utter seriousness. Ruby's eyes began to water as she slid down onto her knees in disbelief.

"Weiss…" Ruby said, saddened and fearful as painful memories of being an Alter filled her mind.

"Rubes, easy," Orion said, as he held his girlfriend.

"But this is my partner we're talking about."

"I know, we're gonna find and get her back," Orion said, before looking to his leader. "How's Kuro?"

"He was… you know, that's the actual weird part. When he told me that Weiss turned into an Alter, he was actually calm about it."

"That… is really weird." Koa pointed out.

"I think he was expecting this to happen… or he's currently on a violent rampage that likely involves destroying non-essential things." Aaron said with a shrug.

"Well whatever the case, we gotta find her!" Yang pointed out.

"Right. Let's search for her at the docks." Aaron said. "After all, whenever something big happens, it's always at the warehouse district."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Noraaaaaa!"

"Reeeeeen!"

"Weiiiiss! Where are you!?"

Kurogasa, Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha have been searching for Nora and Ren along with Weiss for the past hour, but nothing turns up for them. There was even no sign of Weiss either.

"This is bad." Jaune said nervously, "We could be walking right into a trap."

"Trap or not, we have to bite at some point." Blake said.

As they kept walking, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel worried for Kurogasa as he was silent the whole way. She and Blake knew what it was like to be turned into something you're not and not having control over it. And she knew what must be going through his mind when he turned into Another Gaim.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked the samurai.

"I'm fine…" He muttered.

"We will get her back, I promise." She places a hand on his shoulder.

"I know we will." Kurogasa nodded. "I'm not gonna give in to my dark side again… not now and ever. When I turned into Another Gaim, I knew that I couldn't go back to that darkness. And Weiss placed her faith in me. She believes in me. So I'm gonna prove her right by saving her and beating Azrael."

"And save our friends right?" Jaune asked.

"Without a doubt," Kurogasa said with finality before moving ahead. Neo was watching the four from her hiding spot and debated warning Azrael or having the four ruin his plans. Then again, Kurogasa _did_ buy all that ice cream for her so~… she smiled, _accidentally_ tossing a clue into Jaune's head.

"Ow!" Jaune yelled in pain rubbing his head.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked as the group stopped walking.

"Something just hit me on the head," Jaune replied, holding his head. The four looked down at a rock with a note tied to it.

"A note?" Pyrrha said as Kurogasa took the note from the rock and read it aloud to the others.

"'You will find Azrael and your Ice Queen friend in the industrial sector of Vale. They plan to cut power from the CCT. Good luck, N.'" Kurogasa read.

"The industrial sector?" Blake got out, before pulling out a map on her Scroll. "That's not far from us."

"What about Ren and Nora?" Jaune asked.

"We're here…" A voice grunted. Kurogasa, Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha turned to see a disheveled Ren and Nora, the former holding onto the latter for support.

"Did anyone get the number of that Alter that froze us?" Nora groaned.

"Guys!" Jaune exclaimed as he and the other three ran over to them. "What happened?!"

"Kuro, I'm sorry." Ren apologized. "We tried to stop him but he…"

"No, it's not your fault." He shook his head. "I expected this to happen anyway…"

"After he turned Weiss, he had her attack us." Nora added. "We managed to escape but Kuro, she's wicked strong."

"Kuro, are you sure you can do this? It's your sister after all." Pyrrha worriedly said to Kuro who looks down in thought.

"I _have_ to. Weiss is counting on me, on all of us to save her from that monster." Kuro said with clenched fists and a determined look.

"I'll bring Nora and Ren back to Beacon and inform the others." Blake said, helping Nora support Ren.

"Alright. Jaune, Pyrrha, with me." Kurogasa said, before running off.

"Hey, wait up!" Jaune called out, running after him, followed by Pyrrha.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

_Weiss slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was acting defiant towards Azrael to the bitter end before sticking a tainted Aura Sphere in her. After he did, she blacked out. When she came to, she found herself in a dark void. "This is…" She murmured as she looked around. This must be what Kurogasa saw when he turned into Another Gaim. Black snow seemed to fall from a blackened sky as familiar memories appeared in the form of silhouettes._

"_You are a Schnee, Weiss. I expect you to be better." A familiar figure said in a cold tone._

"_That's…" Weiss said in shock. "Of course. This thing was created by my negative emotions. These must be my memories."_

_"You are of the elite, Weiss. Those people down below mean nothing."_

_"You're wrong." Weiss shook her head. "I will _not_ turn into you, Father."_

"_But you already have. You still don't fully trust Blake, a Faunus, and a White Fang no less. And Koa is no different, a greedy abomination."_

_"That was then and this is now." Weiss said, "What I've done may have been reprehensible, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to understand."_

_The figure seemed to have lost their cool. "It's because of him, isn't it… it's because of that street rat that you call a brother! If it weren't for your mother, I would have let him freeze at our doorstep!"_

_Weiss backed away in fear as the figure grew in size, the calm snow becoming a ferocious black blizzard._

_"But then you had the gall to fall in love with him. Just like your mother, you make idiotic decisions that shame the family."_

_Despite her fears, Weiss kept her defiant act. "It's _you_ that shames the family!"_

_"Foolish girl. If I shame the family then you are born of that shame. You are, after all, born of my blood."_

_"You're the fool because you married into the family. Meaning you were never a Schnee to begin with!"_

_"That didn't stop your grandfather nor your mother for being my bed mate. I thought my children would be suitable heirs for the fortune but so far your sister proved to be a disappointment when she joined Ironwood's little army then you had to run off with a dream to be a Huntress. At least, your brother Whitley had the decency to accept his place as a member of the Schnee family."_

_Weiss clenched her fists in anger, "You twisted his way of thinking so he would be nothing more than your puppet!"_

"_And I will keep doing so because he will be a better Heir than a soldier and a weakling like you."_

_"That's exactly where you're wrong." Weiss said. "You think that you're better than anyone at everything and you think you have me at the palm of your hands. I almost fell into that trap hole. But Kurogasa saved me from falling in. He changed me for who I am! And for the better! So don't think for one second that I would stoop down to your level. Because my faith in Kurogasa will never shatter and it certainly won't shatter mine!" _

"_I wonder if that determination will still stand once he dies by your own hand."_

_"It won't come to that." Weiss said before she manifested Myrtenaster. "Because I'll make sure of it."_

_"Foolish girl! Do you know who you're dealing with!?" The figure said before the darkness beneath suddenly flashed, and it became akin to that of a Dive to the Heart where there was a stained glass of Weiss leaning against the edge of the circle with eyes closed while holding Myrtenaster, the background showing the Kingdom of Atlas and the border was a mandala of the Schnee symbol. The figure then enlarged itself into a dark version of the Armed Gigas._

_Weiss instinctively entered her fighting stance as the darkened suit of armor hefted its massive sword for battle._

_**"It seems that I'll have to teach you manners!" **_

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Kurogasa, Pyrrha, and Jaune had finally arrived at the industrial sector of Vale. According to the note, it said that they planned to cut off power from the CCT, so going by that, it would be at the main power plant. Unfortunately for them, the place was populated with workers, meaning there was bound to be security. And with a few Huntsman in training like themselves, they can't exactly waltz in there.

"Ok, we need a plan to get inside," Kurogasa said as the two huddled up.

"What if we find a way to distract the guards letting the others sneak in?" Jaune offered.

"We can't wait that long. The others are ten minutes out." Kurogasa said.

"Then we could probably go through the ice-shaped hole then." Pyrrha said.

"Ice-shaped hole?" Kurogasa and Jaune blinked before she pointed to the said hole that was randomly there.

"How the-" Jaune got out.

"They're inside already." Kurogasa drew his sword. Jaune gulped as the trio walked inside. When they went through, there was machinery, but there was no one in sight. But there were people working at the power plant. How comes there's no one at this part of the facility? "Something's wrong…"

"Right. No one is here…" Pyrrha said.

"Wrong again, child." The three look up, seeing Azrael leaning against a scaffolding.

"Azrael…" Kurogasa seethed with anger. "Where is Weiss…?"

"Closer than you think." Azrael said with a cruel smile.

The trio felt a cold chill as parts of the facility began to freeze. The three turned to see the Valkyrie Alter walking towards them with each step bringing an icy frost.

"Weiss…" Kurogasa gripped his blade tightly. "I swear I'll save you!" He then flared his Aura, summoning his Driver and Sphere. "Henshin!"

**TENGOKU EMPEROR! WHITE DRAGON!**

"Ikuzo!" Shiro shouted, brandishing Kage Ryuujin and RyuuKoutei before charging in at the Valkyrie Alter. The Alter smirked as a pillar of ice rose up and broke into a female knight's arm holding a rapier that blocked Shirō's blades. "Won't work with me!" He said, before breaking off the deadlock and pressed a symbol on his Elemental Glove.

**HII!**

"Kurae!" he shouted, swinging the RyuuKoutei and a crescent wave of fire burst out. It melted the knight's arm and he proceeded to slash that arm as well before moving in towards the Valkyrie Alter, but the latter managed to block with the corrupt Myrtenaster. "C'mon Weiss, I know you're in there fighting within yourself!" The corrupt weapon's chamber twirled until it clicked on red, blasting Shiro away in a fiery explosion. The explosion also caused the ice to turn into a steamy smokescreen. Jaune and Pyrrha moved in as they were to attack but saw the Myrenaster poking out of the smoke and the pair caught it with the edges of their respective shields. Pyrrha changed her spear to rifle mode and rested it on the top of the shield before firing several rounds.

However, when they managed to land solid blows upon the Alter, it fell apart into chunks of ice.

"A double?" Pyrrha said confused and surprised.

"Oh no…" Jaune paled as Pyrrha and Shirō looked up to see a bunch of Alter copies that were forming from the ice and snow.

"Which one is the real one?!" Jaune exclaimed looking around.

"I think we need to take down all of them." Pyrrha said, adjusting her shield and spear. "Except I don't think we'll be able to hold out with these odds."

"Don't worry," Shiro said, as he got up to his feet. "We can do this. I know we will. We just gotta hold out till the others get here." With his fire glyph still active he spun around, waving a circle of fire towards the Valkyrie Alter copies, destroying all of them, but the real one wasn't there. "Tch, she's not among the copies…"

But suddenly the trio was slowly encased in ice, the Rider's flames being doused and frozen.

"OH GODS THAT'S COLD!" Pyrrha and Jaune exclaimed.

"Not… on my watch…" He gritted as he managed to open up the dragon jaw on his Aura Driver and had it chomp on his Aura Sphere.

**BITE! DRAGONIC FANG!**

Flames surrounded his body and with a yell he sent the flames outwards, exploding and melting the ice.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! My butt's on fire!" Jaune exclaimed running around before sitting on a puddle of water from the melted ice. "Ahhhhh…"

"Sorry," Shiro apologized. He then turned only to get slashed across the chest by the real Alter. "GAH!" He shouted as he was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Kuro!" Pyrrha called out but then gasped when the Valkyrie Alter was suddenly in front of her. Pyrrha quickly attacks the Kaijin, but all the water and ice was proving to affect her stance a bit.

"Pyrrha! I'm coming!" Jaune exclaiming, running over to kick the Alter in the face. But the Alter managed to stop his kicking foot before pushing it away and did a wicked elbow jab to the face. Even with his Aura, Jaune felt his nose break from the hit as blood dripped down his nostrils. Pyrrha tried to use her semblance to push back the Valkyrie, but she proved to be heavier than most metals. Instead, the Valkyrie used her glyphs that had lightning dust to induce time dilation and used to speed towards the three and slash them all over, with Shiro taking the brunt of most of them, as sparks flew all off of his armor. Shiro grunted in pain as the Alter pushed him down and prepared to end it, as Azrael clapped at the performance.

"Yes! Yes! Do it! Kill him! Kill your own brother!" Azrael laughed.

"I don't think so!"

**CHO BITE! URSINE CLAW!**

**EXCEED CRIMSON FANG!**

Kurenai and Azure charged at Azrael and the Alter in a Rider kick. While Kurenai missed, Azure was able to kick the monstrous Valkyrie Alter away.

"Kuro!" Ruby called out as the rest of RWBY and JOKR arrived.

"You okay?" Yang asked, offering a hand.

"Could've been worse…" Kurogasa groaned as he took said hand and Yang pulled him up. "Thanks for the backup."

"Azrael, looks like your evil plans are going down the gutter… again!" Koa declares with determination.

"On the contrary… I was counting on your arrival." Azrael said with an evil grin.

"What are _you _talking about?" Kurenai growled.

"I was using this opportunity to gather more battle data for my latest Alter. So far, she's performing excellently. But now that you're here…" Azrael pulled out his own dark Aura Sphere. "…I can kill you myself."

"Tch…"

"Now then, let the true battle begin!" Azrael laughed as he stuck his Aura Sphere in his chest, and then turned into his Alter Form.

"Bring it, wise-ass!" Kurenai said as he rushed towards Azrael. This left the rest of them to deal with the Valkyrie Alter.

"Blake! Ladybug!" Ruby shouted.

The cat Faunus nodded as she and Ruby took off in a burst of speed towards their transformed friend. They then both attacked the Valkyrie Alter from opposite sides in alternating sliding maneuvers. However, the Valkyrie Alter managed to block their attacks and used the corrupted Myrtenaster to parry and block their strikes before striking back, causing them to back off.

"Yang, heads up!" Blake shouted, throwing her Gambol Shroud at the buxom blonde.

The brawler caught it and Blake then swung Yang around to create momentum for Yang's punch at the Valkyrie Alter whilst firing Ember Celica. The buxom blonde released a battle cry as she used her increased momentum to punch the Alter right in the face while discharging a shotgun blast in point-blank range.

"Charge~!" Koa yells charging at Azrael, "Pyrrha, boost me!"

"Here you go!" The redhead says, dropping on one knee with her shield raised over her head. Koa jumped onto the shield and boosted up high into the air and flew at Azrael. She then transformed into her Greeed form and threw a punch only to be blocked by Azrael.

"_**Hahahahahahahaha! You still don't learn, do you!"**_ Azrael mocked. But suddenly a bunch of snakes wrapped around his neck, allowing Jaune to slice his arm off.

"Nope! But I've been getting better!" Kurai said happily.

Azrael looked at his stump… then it began to regenerate at a break-neck pace. "Interesting," He said, flexing his repaired arm. "Show me how much." The arm began to bulge with muscles.

"Oh, fudge…" Kurai paled.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Kurenai said as Azrael's arm finally regenerated. "Tell me that's not a Grimm arm…" He muttered, remembering how Cinder's arm was replaced. Kurai was then punched by Azrael, sending the Greeed flying through the ceiling. "Welp, I'm not gonna look forward to that food fight later on…" He muttered. "Alright, let's try this again." He said, charging at Azrael. But then all of a sudden, he used his blinding speed in hopes to disorient Azrael like last time. But when he threw a punch… Azrael caught it!? "What!?"

"_**Hmhmhmhmhahahahahahahaha! Did you seriously think I would fall for the same trick twice?" **_Azrael chuckled as he pushed Kurenai back little by little. _**"You know how the saying goes, 'Fooled once, shame on you. Fooled twice, shame on me?' Well, it's quite the opposite now, and I won't be fooled a second time."**_ He then grabbed Kurenai and sent him flying to a brick wall, with Kurenai slamming his back against it. _**"Unlike you, I learn and adapt to your tactics!"**_

"Damn!" Kurenai cursed as he broke free from his hold and dashed around. However, the energy from the Exceed Mask was affecting his body once more. Sparks erupted from his Driver and caused him spasms of pain. "Aaaaahhhhh! I'm… at my limit… already!?"

"_**Looks like someone didn't fine-tune their little toy."**_Azrael chuckled in amusement.

"Dammit… not now…!" Kurenai gritted. "Just… a little longer…"

"Kurenai pull back!" Yang exclaims, "You can't go against the limit!"

"**It's time to die now, Rider," **Azrael said in a dark tone.

"Come on, body… just a little… more…" Kurenai gritted his teeth as he fought through the pain and slowly tried to reach for his Driver.

"Yang! Freezerburn!" Kurogasa shouted.

**SUI! FU!**

**MAZARU! KOORI!**

Combining the elements of water and wind, he stuck his RyuuKoutei into the ground and ice spiked up from the ground up. Yang jumps into the air and proceeds to punch the frozen ground whilst firing Ember Celica. The evaporation then creates a mist. Azrael scoffs and waves the mist away.

"GOTCHA!"

*STAB!*

"_**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Azrael yelled. _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"Nani?" Kurogasa gasped as he now saw the RyuuKoutei didn't do anything to him.

"_**Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid you won't be able to kill me so easily."**_ Azrael mocked. The villain grasped Shiro's sword arm and started squeezing his wrist. _**"Let's see how much of a swordsman you are… without an arm to wield a sword!"**_

"Hey! Asshole!"

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! ROSE!**

"_**Hm?"**_ Azrael said as he looked to see Azure changing form into his reaper form.

**RED LIKE ROSES! SPEEDY SHINIGAMI!**

"EHHHHH!?" Kurenai cried out in shock.

"What in-" Jaune got out.

"NO~ not my baby~!" Ruby cried out as Crescent Rose flew towards Azure to which he caught.

"_**What is **_**this**_**!?" **_Azrael demanded, befuddled by the new transformation.

"Sorry again, I'll be right back!" Azure clapped his hands at her in apology, before Petal Bursting towards Azrael.

"Okay, since when can Orion use Ruby's Semblance!?" Jaune exclaimed in shock.

"_**The Aura Sphere!"**_Azrael said in realization just before he was struck several times by a red blur that sent him flying and crashing through a wall and into a clearing of the power plant outside while simultaneously releasing his hold on Shiro's sword arm. The workers noticed this and suddenly ran for it.

"Goddamn! How can Ruby be this hyper!? It's like I'm on a sugar high whenever I use the speed." Azure comments after skidding on his boots across the asphalt.

"Sugar rush? More like on steroids!" Shiro cried out.

"_**It seems you're becoming more and more of the vile annoyances I recall you to be,"**_Azrael muttered in a dark tone. _**"That is truly vexing…"**_

"That's Ouja's line! Get your own!" Azure snapped before having the Aura Driver chomp on the Rose Aura Sphere.

**BITE! SHINIGAMI SLASH!**

"_**How's this then? The void awaits all of you!" **_Azrael said as Azure leaped high into the air with a huge silver blade that came down, only to be gripped by Azrael's claws. The blade began to be covered in black liquid.

"What the what?!" Azure said dumbfounded.

"Okay~ that's new." Jaune gulped.

The black liquid got into Azure's eyes, causing him to drop Crescent Rose and scream in intense pain. The liquid was clearly having his pain receptors stimulating to the max.

"ORION!" Ruby cried out.

"KISAMA!" Shiro shouted, rushing towards him, only to be blocked by the Valkyrie Alter. "Sorry Weiss, but you gotta move!" He said, before smacking her away with her weapon. "Leave him alone!" He shouted before jumping up and somersaulting down towards Azrael, sword in hand, like certain father/daughter Fire Emblem lords.

"**Hmph, pathetic!" **Azrael said as he grabbed the blade and his neck. The others tried to go to him, but the Alter stood in between them. Kurai crashed back into the ground, groaning as she got up.

"Oh, this is gonna end badly." Yang muttered

"_**Face it, mortals! You can't win against me!"**_

**BITE! SHADOW TALON!**

"ORYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A familiar purple armored shinobi came landing towards Azrael who kicked Azrael in the face, causing him to slide back while letting go of Shiro.

"Heh… what kept you?" Kurai groaned.

"Traffic. Those Grimm Hybrids wouldn't leave me alone."

"Orion!" Shiro said, rushing over to Azure. "Hang on, I got ya!"

**SUI!**

He just used his water element to clean off and purify whatever was blinding his eyes. "You good? How many fingers am I holding?"

"Three?" Azure said, confused.

"I think he's fine."

"Hang tight guys, I got this." Nero said, getting into his stance.

"_**What makes you think you would make a difference in this fight? You'll all fall in the end!" **_Azrael taunted.

"Because I'm helping out." Kurai said walking up to her love. "Ikuzou, Orphee-kun!"

"Orphee janai! Orpheus da!" Nero exclaimed in comical anger.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"I'm going back out there." Nora said as the three were in the Beacon's infirmary.

"Nora, no." Ren denied.

"You two are still injured," Blake said, concerned.

"Just watch me." Nora said as she tried to walk, only for Blake to catch her when she stumbled.

"Please just lay back down." Blake said sternly.

"That Azrael guy turned Weiss into some fallen angel kinda thing!" Nora exclaimed. "You can't expect me to lay back after what he pulled on us!"

"Our friends will bring her back, Nora. I promise." Blake told her.

Nora merely huffed and laid back down. Ren looked at her before taking her hand.

'_Please everyone… bring her home.'_ Blake thought to herself.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Weiss's mind…_

_Weiss rolled across the ground in pain. She struggled to her feet as the Armored Gigas stared down at her._

"_**Where's your confidence now!?"**_

"_Right… here!" Weiss declares, getting up and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet._

"_**Impudent girl!"**_

_With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and landing a blow with each pass._

_After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again._

"_**You're nothing without me!"**_

_She stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face, and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off._

"_Wrong."_

_Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy._

"_I will never be nothing because!"_

_With one final leap into the air, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crashed into the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her._

"_I've learned to have faith in my family and friends!" Weiss said as the ice and snow blew by her._

_Suddenly the stained glass stage she was on shattered into bits and pieces as the glass shards now surrounded in a cyclone, but then all of them gathered into one clump of glass that all melted and compressed itself before getting smaller and smaller until it was the size of a golf ball. When the light faded, it showed that it formed into the tainted Aura Sphere that Azrael put inside of her, but now the darkness was expelled, leaving the blank Aura Sphere behind, now floating in front of her. Weiss walked towards the sphere in awe, when she heard the Riders fighting outside._

"_Kuro…" She then turned to the Sphere and knew what must be done. She grabbed the Aura Sphere and poured all of her Aura into it. As her Aura was transferred to the sphere, it glowed a bright light as it was being powered by her Aura. A snowflake formed in the middle as Sphere turned a snowy blue._

"_USE MY POWER!"_

_When she was finished she looked out towards the sound of conflict and sent it flying into the air. The Sphere began to move like a comet, breaking through the void, leaving Weiss to pray to Kurogasa to save her once again._

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael stood atop a pile of injured, but conscious heroes, Kurogasa being the last of them struggling to stand up. "Weiss…" He gritted. "I'm not… giving up on you…"

"He bores me… finish him, my Alter." Azrael said in a bored tone. The Valkyrie said nothing before walking towards him slowly.

"Weiss… I know you can hear me in there…" Kurogasa said. "Remember the promise I made to you?"

The Alter kept walking towards him emotionlessly.

"I promised you… that I wouldn't lose faith if you turned into an Alter. Even now, I haven't lost it yet. Because you believed in me!"

The Alter still approaches.

"That's why… I won't give up on you! You didn't give up on me, so it's only fair I do the same!"

The Valkyrie Alter kept walking as she had her weapon at the ready.

"I know you're fighting in there! Don't give up on me! WEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!"

With his cry, The Valkyrie Alter thrust her Myrtenaster forward, but she stopped just inches away from his throat. He then looked up to see the Alter dropping the Myrenaster, going back to its original form and then gripping its head in pain as its body began to glitch.

"_**What?!**_" Azrael exclaims in shock and anger. _**"No, No, NO!" **_

The Valkyrie Alter continued to writhe in pain as its form cracked little by little, becoming a web of cracks. Like last time, light seeped through those cracks. And after a moment longer, the Valkyrie Alter shattered, produced a bright light before it faded revealing the heiress.

"WEISS!" They cried out in surprise.

"Weiss…" Shiro a said, as the Aura Sphere that was inside of her came out, being purified from the darkness it was tainted with and instead, had a white-bluish light, and Weiss held it in her hands. She opened her eyes and a smile graced her face.

"Kuro…"

"Weiss… you did it…" Shiro said, amazed.

"Because I remembered my faith." Weiss said with a weak smile.

"_**No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Azrael roared in anger. _**"How can this be!? How were you able to reverse the effects of being an Alter on your own!?"**_

"You don't get it, do you? Our fates are not for someone like you to decide!" Weiss shouts. "And we will keep fighting against you! Kuro, catch!" she said, throwing the Aura Sphere towards her brother. Kurogasa quickly caught it and saw it was Weiss's Aura Sphere.

"Got it. Ok, let's do it!" Kurogasa stood back up and opened his Driver's mouth, inserting the Sphere into the mouth.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! SNOWFLAKE!**

A new tune began to play. One that sounded eerily similar to Mirror, Mirror. A white glow erupted from the Aura Driver as a white silhouette that looked similar to Weiss appeared behind Shiro. The white armor of the White Dragon disappeared, leaving him in only a black bodysuit and helmet.

"Soul Switch!" He declared before closing his Driver's mouth over the new Aura Sphere as the eyes of the dragon flashed an icy blue.

**MIRROR, MIRROR! FROSTY DUELIST!**

The silhouette clambers onto the Rider, forming a white glow that began to coat him in what looked like ice. The Aura dragon flew around before roaring and causing the ice to crack until it shattered. Shiro now stood in new armor with a small chest plate made of ice that covered his pectorals, a white trench coat with icicles tipped at the tails, icy blue gauntlets, white knee guards with ice spikes, white boots with frost gathered at the ankles like bracelets, a single angular shoulder guard on his left shoulder shaped like a dragon's head made of ice, and a silver necklace with Weiss's symbol hanging around his neck. His black helmet was now covered with ice that formed into the helmet of a medieval knight and bore a resemblance to the Arma Gigas' own helmet with glowing icy blue eyes.

Everyone looked at Kurogasa's new form with wide eyes. "Okay, now _that's _cool. Legit, no pun intended." Yang said, to which Koa giggled.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ruby squealed in delight.

"Go get him, Kuro!" Weiss said with a smile. Shiro gave a thumbs up before walking towards Azrael.

"_**No~! I won't be stopped here!" **_Azrael shouted as his Aura flared. **"DIE KAMEN RIDERS!" **He then charged at Shiro. But Shiro gracefully dodged and skated by him. **"WHAT?!"**

Shiro was skating upon his own ice as he slashed Azrael repeatedly with his RyuuKoutei. "Sis, gonna need to borrow this." He said, reaching out and the Myrtenaster suddenly towards his hand, catching the handle. "I promise to give it back." Weiss nods as Shiro gets into a fencing pose. Waving the rapier he summoned a few glyphs and turning the revolver, he shot an element into each, turning into fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning, all shot towards Azrael.

Azrael held up his arms as each shot pushed him back. The blasts eventually sent him skidding back into the ground.

"_**DAMN YOU. DAMN YOU, KAMEN RIDER!"**_Azrael growled. _**"You cursed Kamen Riders are ALWAYS getting in my way!"**_

"And we'll keep on doing it until you decide to leave us alone. Because heroes _always_ win!" Shiro shouted, before he opened up the jaw and had it chomped on Weiss's Aura Sphere thrice.

**ULTRA BITE! ULTRA GLYPH BLIZZARD! **

Weiss's glyph appeared below his feet before it rose and suddenly multiplied itself before it became a wall of glyphs in the air by the hundreds. Just slowly coming out of said glyphs were crystalized weapons of each and every weapon of every Kamen Rider.

"Gate. Of. Babylon…" Shiro muttered.

"THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY!?" The three Aura Riders all exclaimed in absolute comical shock.

"Oh…" Ruby began as her eye twitched with a slack jaw.

"Dear…" Weiss added with wide eyes.

"Gods…" Yang looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Super cool," Koa said, impressed.

"Oh, Oum…" Jaune looked absolutely shocked at the weapons that were being displayed.

"So many weapons…" Pyrrha said in awe.

Without a word, the weapons and blasters all rained down upon him like it was the freakin' apocalypse, explosions ringing everywhere in Shiro's line of fire. Azrael roared as he saw his demise as a large explosion followed.

*KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"YEAH!" The group cheered as Shiro stood there, watching the explosion before going back to his civilian form.

From the fire, Azrael staggered to his feet as his breathing became ragged, parts of his cloak had begun to burn away. Of course, said flames became so intense that he had to discard them away. And boy was everyone in for a surprise when they saw Azrael's true form for the first time.

"Holy-!"

"What?!"

"OH"

"MY"

"OUM!"

The hooded villain that they've been fighting the entire time had the same face…

...as AARON JAEGER!?

"You're… Me?!" Aaron said in disbelief.

Azrael scoffed in disgust. Though his face was similar to Aaron's, his eyes were yellow instead of red and his hair was stark grey. "Not like I enjoy this bothersome form. Let's just say that when I came to this world… I didn't have a choice in the matter." The villain spat. "But yes, I _am_ Aaron Jaeger. Or rather, I'm the version of you that valued power over pitiful friendship. In other words… _I'm _the true Aaron Jaeger of the TRUE REALITY!"

"You're a looney." Koa deadpanned. Azrael turned towards Koa, "The true Aaron will always put his friends before himself!"

"Oh? That's the same speech I heard from you before… right before you died." Azrael smirked. "By my own hands."

Koa's eyes widened, in disbelief and shock.

"H-Hold on, you can't be…!" Aaron said in denial.

"Oh believe it. I _am_ you. If you still don't believe me, then let me reveal all of your stupid deaths before you four were reincarnated to this world." Azrael said as he held up a hand causing the four Riders' eyes to glow.

"Guys?" Koa said, concerned. Koa then turned to Azrael in anger. "Why you!"

She charged towards Azrael, roaring as she prepared to punch him. However, her eyes flickered and glitched, and she ducked down as Azrael almost stabbed her with a blade. "W-what was that?!" Koa said, scrambling back fearfully.

"Hoh~?" Azrael raised a brow in surprise and interest. "You managed to dodge that at the last second? Impressive. I thought you would've died the same way as before."

"Wait, guys? What does he mean by… stupid deaths?" Ruby asked.

The four Riders collapsed gasping heavily.

"Allow me to explain. The four of them died in ways that would be rather humorous but the fact of the matter is…" Azrael's eyes glowed maliciously. "Those were all lies."

The group gasped in disbelief and shock.

"Wait, what?" Orpheus got out.

"What do you mean?" Orion questioned.

"Oh, it's all simple really. You see, you guys are actually copies of the originals that had died already." Azrael stated. "Did you ever think as to why you could become Kamen Riders in the first place?"

"You… mean…" Kurogaso started with a horrifying realization.

"That's right, you four Riders…"

"**Are nothing but artificial humans!" **

"No… LIAR!" Ruby said getting up. "There's no way you could be telling the truth!"

"A liar, am I?" Azrael looked at the reaper with a cold smirk. "I'm many things, little Rose. Unfortunately, this is the complete, honest truth. In fact…" He patted his chest with one hand. "This is the original Aaron Jaeger's body!"

"We're… not real…?" Orpheus looked as if the whole world had ended for him.

"But… how could…?!" Aaron pondered, wanting a desperate answer.

"Well, to answer that question. The Aura Kamen Riders existed once before and the four of you, or should I say, I and the other originals were once the protectors of Remnant." Azrael explained. "Monty Oum asked for our help to fight the Dark Queen and we agreed to do so but we asked for the power to fight her. In fact, the Semblances you're all so proud of once belonged to us including the Aura Rider Powers."

"Dark Queen?" Ruby got out.

"Oopsie, I revealed a little too much now, didn't I?" Azrael said mockingly. Koa's fist clenched, and her teeth ground.

"You bastard… Why would you even kill me just to make me a monster?!" Koa screamed. "What was I even to you?!"

"Before I became this? You never existed but… as I developed my Semblance, I discovered that I could adapt my powers however I wished and then I created you, the first Reptile Greeed. Over time, you clung to me like a child. It was endearing at first and, I admit, fun." Azrael said with a reminiscent smile before it soured. "However, we were betrayed by someone who should've been our ally and because of that… our Rider Powers were stolen from us and we were left powerless. You can imagine our anger and rage back then but it would've been enough to engulf this whole planet in Grimm."

"Someone… betrayed you…" Aaron got out before his eyes widened. "No way… don't tell me…"

"Yes… _that man_. That arrogant piece of work had always been jealous of our power. He wanted it for himself. To cultivate it and utilize it for the _common good_." Azrael spat with venom. "But then I remembered my little creation. I no longer possessed my Rider powers but I still had a willing pawn who would do anything to please her creator. So I ordered her to burn everything that man built to the ground. Let me tell you… it was the best feeling I ever experienced. The look of horror and despair I witnessed from him was as sweet as a piece of cake. My teammates and I then decided that if the world wanted to betray us then we would destroy it. But my friends… my comrades did not have my vision. They even turned my creation against me."

"So that's why…" Orion got out.

"That's right. That's why I decided that you four must never change the events of this world ever again. I want this world to burn as it did before. I want these people to suffer the pain and agony that I had to go through. So in a sense of irony, Aaron, you ended up like Adam and every Rider villain. And the big shocker is… that it has happened for over a hundred years." He smiled crazily.

"A hundred years!?" Yang repeated in horror.

"Oh, right. You're still a bunch of small-minded fools. You see, as I am the original, I can only exist on Remnant but over time I acquired even greater power that allowed me to travel through alternate versions of this world. Unfortunately, Oum caught on to my plan and since he couldn't risk sending other people from Earth, he decided to make copies of Team JOKR. They would be granted the same abilities as the originals once had and they would be set against me. However, since I knew about the copies' abilities, I used that to my advantage… and killed them! But Oum kept sending more and more copies. In fact, you lot are the one-hundredth set of incarnations that stand before me."

"One hundred?!" Koa said in disbelief.

"All this time…" Kurogasa muttered.

"All of your lives have been nothing but lies and a big game," Azrael said. "In fact, each of the incarnations followed the same path that led to this moment. Granted, some of them died a bit earlier than I wanted but, hey, no skin off my back. It never gets old when I have to kill each version of you with my bare hands. And in all of the previous versions of the Remnants you tried to protect, I burned each one to ash."

"Bastard… You're nothing but a monster!"

"I was made into a monster by this vermin-infested planet!" Azrael retorted in anger. "My heart was once filled with hope and justice… but…" His yellow eyes glowed menacingly. "These mongrels all decided it was best to take a power that never belonged to them and use it for their own ends while we were cast aside like trash! Because of that, I felt nothing but bitterness and hate for all these insects! You haven't felt it yet… the pain of betrayal… the loss of that which you tried to gain for so long. My own brothers in arms betrayed me to protect the same fools who betrayed us! I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of my vengeance. And I will not stop until all of Remnant DIES!"

"...So what?" A voice spoke.

"Hm?" Azrael raised a brow.

Aaron, whose hair covered his eyes, continued, "So what if something like that happened? You could've still been a hero. Instead, you turned your back on the world because people did the same to you." He glared directly at the original version of him. "Even if that were the case, that I'm nothing but a copy… I'm still… I'm still Aaron Jaeger! AND I'M KAMEN RIDER KURENAI!"

Azrael looked at the copy in surprise before snarling, "Regardless of what you say, it will not change this planet's fate. You may have won this battle… but the war has yet to end." With that said, the former hero vanished into shadow, leaving the Riders and their friends on their own.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Koa was watching her friends from the infirmary with a hard glare as her mind raced. All this time, she's not only been a failure but her entire existence was created from that failure. Countless times only to be reset, it made her furious. And there's one person she wanted to take it out on...

"Ozpin, we need to talk…" Koa said in a dark tone as she transitions from the infirmary to the Headmaster's office. The man in question raised a brow as well as his mug to his mouth.

"Yes?"

"I think you're hiding something from us." Koa gave him a hard glare. "In fact, I know so…"

Ozpin kept a calm expression on her. "And why do you think that?"

"Your desire… talks of some woman."

Ozpin flinched.

"In fact." Koa leaned in closer. "You want to stop this woman but want nobody to know about it."

Ozpin was speechless. Koa kept staring at her until Glynda suddenly walked in.

"Koa, what are you doing here?" Glynda asked the girl.

"Oh sorry, Professor. We're just chatting about a game of chess." Koa said innocently before turning to leave. "Let's talk again Headmaster! Bye bye~!"

When she left, Ozpin dropped his mug on the ground as he rubbed his eyes. "That girl is going to one day be the end of me, I know it." Ozpin muttered with a sigh.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Kuro…?" Weiss asked as she opened the door to JOKR's room to reveal Kurogasa sitting on his bed looking at the window, looking with a despondent look on his face.

"I'm so confused…" Kurogasa whispered as he looked at his trembling hand that clenched into a fist. "All this time, I'm just some copy…"

"Kuro…"

"Everything we did… was it all for nothing?"

"No, it's not for nothing," Weiss said. "It doesn't matter if you're a copy or not. What matters at all is that you are Kurogasa, a Kamen Rider and my brother whom I really care about."

"Weiss…" Kurogasa muttered, looking at her before she pulled him in for a hug, placing his head on her chest.

"Listen… I don't care what Azrael says. The fact of the matter is that you're still in the here and now. He's trying to divide us, but we're not going to let him do that. You know that better than anyone else."

"I…"

"What I feel for you isn't a lie… your life isn't a lie. All of it is real. Our love is real. Don't ever forget that…"

"You… really mean that…?" Kurogasa asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Every word of it." Weiss said with a kind smile as the two continued to hug. The others, meanwhile, were outside listening and some silently sobbing at those meaningful words.

"Damn," Orion muttered, wiping her eyes. "Weiss really has a way with words."

"Amen." The others added

"This is going in my book…" Blake sniffled.

Aaron looked to be the most inspired by Weiss's speech. "Despite what we might be, we will still protect our friends and this world. That's why we are Kamen Riders." He said with his usual gusto. The others nodded, knowing that he was right.

* * *

**KRD: Wow, okay! That was a total shocker!**

**SR: Yeah I'm pretty sure everyone wasn't expecting such a plot twist.**

**GKC: Indeed! Azrael's true identity has been revealed as the original Aaron Jeager!**

**SR: And our heroes are merely another iteration in a long line of copies. But for now, we move onto the main storyline, right? Or am I jumping the gun- or in this case, your Bazooka?**

**KRD: Well, we do want an explanation as to how you even came up with this crazy idea in the first place.**

**GKC: Yes, yes, we'll get right back to the mains storyline.**

**SR: I'm sure he'll explain in time. For now, Roll that clip!**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Ruby:**__ Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be… delicious!_

_**Sun:**__ I told you these guys were cool._

_**Orion:**__ Medic! I need… a medic!_

_**Kurogasa:**__ General Ironwood, sir!_

**Next Time:** Best Day Ever!

_**Aaron:**__ Let loose the hot dogs of war!_

* * *

**GKC: Ah, that's the end. Peace out, everybody!**


	26. Conquest of the Cybermen Special

**GKC: What's up, everybody! GKC here bringing you a collaboration between me and Kamen Rider Chrome! I gotta say, I'm honored to have had a veteran of Kamen Rider want to work with me on this.**

**KRC: It was my pleasure, my good man. Hey, folks! Kamen Rider Chrome here.**

**GKC: We would like to go on a tangent right now just to keep things interesting but I'm sure all of you wanna just read the story. So, we'll do the disclaimer and get right on with the special. We do not own, except our OCs, Kamen Rider or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**KRC: Kamen Rider Showa belongs strictly to me while the Aura Kamen Riders belong to GKC and KRD while Koa/Kurai belongs to DragonKnightSR.**

**GKC: Enjoy the show, peeps! HENSHIN!**

* * *

While Huntsmen dealt with the Creatures of Grimm, there was still a need for a mundane police force to deal with regular crime. The Vale Police Department was often kept busy, despite the presence of Beacon. After all, Huntsmen and Huntresses had no need to deal with burglaries, robberies, thefts, murders or missing person cases.

Detective Burns scowled as another missing person's case was put on his desk. A man in his forties, he had been working as a detective for the past ten years. He looked at the stack of files on his desk, all of them were missing person cases. Vale was experiencing a high number of missing person's cases. They had posters put up to help find these people, even offering a reward for any information, but they had not gotten any leads. It had been like this for the past 6 months and in half a year over 60 people had gone missing, humans and Faunus alike.

"Hey, Bernie," Det. Burns' partner, Det. Ramsey, said as he looked over his shoulder. "Another missing person's case?"

"Yeah," Det. Burns confirmed as he looked at the picture. The latest person to go missing was a male Faunus with leopard spots all over his face.

"Sure he didn't run off to the White Fang?"

"We've already gone over this, Geoff," Burns grumbled. "Not every Faunus who goes missing joins the White Fang. It's like all those other disappearances. They've gotta be connected but nobody's talking. Nobody's seen anything."

"Just another crazy day in the city of Vale…" Ramsey sighed. "You know, it's getting late. You gonna be heading home soon or are you gonna be pulling another all-nighter?"

"I've got some work to do before I go, Geoff," Burns answered.

"OK, goodnight then, Bernie." Ramsey gives a wave before heading out the front door.

It was well past midnight when Bernie finally finished his work for the night and decided to go back home to sleep. If he pulled another all-nighter, his wife would give him an earful. Their marriage had been strained a few years back due to his workaholic nature, but after some couple's counseling, they managed to come to a compromise. It saved their marriage and while his wife could be a pain in the ass, she was still the love of his life. He stepped out of the precinct and headed for his car. He dug his keys out of his pocket but accidentally dropped them.

"Shit!" he cursed as he bent over to pick them up. As he stood up, he did not notice the tall figure standing behind him.

Det. Bernie Burns never made it home that night. All they could find was his wallet, which held a photo of his wedding day.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

It was another day in Beacon Academy and the young Hunters-in-training were suffering through another one of Professor Port's lectures.

"Uggggghh~" Groaned a familiar girl in a bright red hood, "This is sooo boring…"

"I think his stories are pretty interesting," Koa said innocently, sitting beside the silver-eyed girl.

"Are you serious, Koa?" asked a blonde boxer incredulously, "He talks forever!"

"Yang, before I came to Beacon, the closest thing I had to a teacher was a megalomaniac. I have never been to school before and Port's stories are not that bad. I mean, it's his life experience and he's been a Huntsman for years. Maybe we can learn from it, like Dr. Oobleck's class."

"- and that is how I managed to take down an Ursa with a fork and some rope I had on hand," Port said, regaling the class with his tales.

"Seriously?" Yang deadpanned to the secret Greeed.

That was when the bell rang, much to everyone - save for Koa's - relief.

"Oh, looks like that's the end of our class. Now, children, please remember that your essays are due next week. In my next class, I will tell you how I survived on a deserted island for weeks with nothing but my wits and a swiss army knife!"

The students were already tuning him out as they stepped out of class. Koa, however, appreciated the thought of his stories.

Unnoticed by the students, hanging from the ceiling was a strange spider-like robot with a saucer-like body and four spindly legs which it used to stick itself to the surface. It had a single red eye that rotated around its body, scanning the entire room. It was so silent, that nobody had noticed its presence or even looked up. It managed to scan all the students until it landed on Koa, as it detected her Core Energy.

While her back was turned, the machine shot out something that hit her backpack. It looked like a metallic silverfish that crawled into her backpack.

Once everyone was out and Port had its back turned, the spider-like machine made its way to the window and slipped out. It began to crawl up the surface of the wall until it reached the roof. Once on the rooftop, its legs retracted into its body and it took off like a flying saucer.

It was not the only one as several other saucer-like machines flew in the air.

* * *

XXX

* * *

"_In today's news, Detective Bernard Burns of the VPD has gone missing_," Lisa Lavender reported. "_That makes him the latest victim in a string of disappearances that has gone on for the last six months. Police have no leads but are offering a reward to anyone who has any information. Det. Burns' wife, Margaret Burns, is devastated and is also offering a huge sum of lien to anyone who can help her find her husband_."

A click on a remote turns the television off. On the blank TV screen is the calculative face of the leader of Team JOKR, Aaron Jaeger. He had been hearing about these disappearances for quite some time and him along with his friends have been trying to come up with various possibilities that might lead them to the culprits but no evidence turned up.

"This definitely doesn't sound like Azrael's usual M.O," he said to himself, rubbing his chin. "Definitely can't be the White Fang, they'd be sending a message to any that stood in their way and I've never seen any of those Faunus as members of the organization."

He glanced over to his unfinished upgrade item for his Aura Driver along with the other Aura Spheres that he and his teammates had collected from Azrael's Alters.

"Just what am I missing here?" Aaron wondered as he picked up the Crimson Wolf Aura Sphere, his personal transformation item.

* * *

XXX

* * *

It was night time and everyone was in bed. Koa was lying in her bed, snoring, surrounded by her cuddly toys. Meanwhile, the silverfish-like machine crawled out of her backpack and made its way toward her. It crawled up her bed then stuck itself to the side of her head. It beeped and then Koa's eyes opened as she sat up and got out of bed. She seemed to be sleepwalking as she opened the door and stepped out without changing out of her bedclothes.

She walked robotically through the halls, passing by the rooms that held her friends from Teams RWBY, JNPR, and JOKR. Eventually, after walking for a few minutes, she was outside of Beacon Academy and stood at the edge of the cliff that overlooked the Forever Fall forest.

Koa's eyes glowed briefly as she turned into her Greeed form and jumped off the cliff, landing straight down to the ground with no sound leaving her lips.

The mind-controlled Greeed traversed through the forest of crimson, ignoring any sounds or eyes that came to her as a threat. A black blur dropped down in front of her, revealing it to be a Beowolf that snarled and growled hungrily at her. Koa stared at the Grimm for a few seconds… then stabbed it right in the face with her entire hand. The Beowolf released a pitiful whimper before it vanished into a black mist while Koa continued her trek through the woods, undeterred and emotionless.

She walked for several minutes then paused as if waiting for something. She stood in the middle of an empty plain, not a trace of life or Grimm anywhere… until an opening beneath the earth emerged, revealing an elevator that the Greeed stepped inside of and allowed the device to transport her down, the opening above closing to the point that not a patch of grass or ground was out of place.

* * *

XXX

* * *

After the elevator descended to its destination, Koa stepped out in her human form and approached a figure that was waiting for her.

The figure that stood before her could only be best described as a silver humanoid robot resembling a man clad in silver plate armor that covered it from head to toe. There was a blue glowing circle on its chest and blasters attached to its forearms. Attached to its heads were handlebars that were connected to the ears. What unnerved them was the blank face with its only facial features being the black circular eyes and a single slit for the mouth.

"**Were you followed?**" the silver figure asked in a monotone, robotic voice.

Koa answered monotonously, "No."

"**You will follow**."

"I obey."

The two walked down a cold and eerie hallway which was lined with dozens of mechanical pods that contained humanoid figures but the most details on a few were the animal ears that were present on their heads. The robot and Koa continued down the hall, leaving the pods behind them until they came upon a large, metal door that opened for them. Once they stepped inside, the duo approached a figure that was working on several computer screens.

The man appeared Asian with red eyes and silver-white hair. His hair was cut short and parted in the middle with the bangs hanging over his eyes. A pair of antennae-like strands stuck out from the top. He wore a white lab coat over a black turtleneck and matching pants. He also had mechanical hands and his legs were mechanical up to his knees.

He was looking at multiple screens on his console which showed him a view of Vale fed to him via his drones.

He turned to see visitors in his lab.

"So, this is the girl, Unit 14?" the man said as he examined the Greeed. Oh, he knew the creature was female since one of his drones had been watching her.

"**Yes**," Unit 14 answered.

"Aren't you a beauty," he admired the female Greeed. "Show me your real form, my dear."

"Yes, sir," Koa answered robotically as she shifted from her human form to her Greeed form.

"Oh, marvelous!" he clapped. He had seen her human form but he found her true form even more attractive as he examined her. "Simply marvelous! Lucky you, you won't have to be converted!" He grabbed a chair and sat down. "Alright, please tell me about yourself!"

"My name is Koa. I am a Greeed created by my former master, Azrael. I was created to destroy the Kamen Riders." Koa answered. "After countless failures, Azrael abandoned me to die when one of the Kamen Riders found me."

"...Kamen Riders," the man growled. "Damn Kamen Riders." He said it with so much hatred that his crimson eyes glowed.

Unit 14 looked at its creator, **"Creator, this unit has a suggestion. Memory extraction to determine the threat level of these Kamen Riders."**

"Yes, good idea, Unit 14." The man wheeled himself over to his computer and his fingers danced across the keyboard. The eyes of the mechanical silverfish attached to Koa's head blinked as it sent over the data. The screens came to life, showing countless videos of the Riders in action. The man examined each one: Kurenai, Shiro, Azure, and Nero.

Knowledge was an important weapon in warfare. If he was going to conquer this miserable world, it was crucial that he knows everything about every possible obstacle and how to _delete_ them. These Aura Riders were a threat and the most hated kind. He hated heroes, Kamen Riders most of all, so this was personal.

"Now, my dear, what do you think is the best strategy to destroy these Riders?" the creator asked.

"Alone they are strong. Together, they are invincible," Koa answered.

"Nothing is invincible. Everything has a weakness," he corrected.

"Their friends are their weakness," Koa added.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "They care too much for their fellow man. How cliche. Does that include a kaijin like you?"

"One of the Riders is in love with me," she answered.

"Interesting," he smiled and handed her a Scroll. "Call them for help, my dear and make it sound convincing. Unit 14, take her to the forest while I set up an ambush."

**"I obey, creator,"** the metal man said as he put a fist to his chest. He and Koa marched out of the lab, leaving the creator alone.

He opened a door to another section of the lab to show a Beowolf that was in the middle of a conversion process. What he learned so far was that these Creatures of Grimm were not alive in the conventional sense. They were made of living darkness and when killed would return to the ether. Keeping them in captivity would only lead to them slowly dying. However, he eventually learned how to keep them alive through the conversion process as it was being covered in silver armor while it was reprogrammed to follow his commands.

And this was not the only Grimm he was working on. He had done this to so many already. Pretty soon, he would have enough CyberGrimm to take this world. He just needed to test their combat capabilities and these Riders would provide him with a perfect opportunity.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The four Riders walked around Beacon, searching for their missing friend. Ever since Koa had gone missing, Orpheus was frantic about the girl he cared deeply for. Unfortunately, nobody had been able to find her.

"This is nuts. Where the heck could Koa have wandered off to?" Aaron wondered, rubbing his chin.

"Maybe she went looking for another toy to add to her stupid collection?" Kurogasa grumbled.

"Come on, guys," Orpheus interjected. "You all know that Koa wouldn't go out on her own without telling anybody, especially me."

"And she didn't change into any of her clothes," Orion added. The group kept searching around until Orpheus's Scroll began to ring.

"That must be her!" the auburn-haired musician exclaimed, taking out his Scroll and answering it. "Koa, is that you? Tell me where you are!"

{"O-Orpheus?! Is that you? Please help! I'm being- KYAAAAH!"}

"Koa!? KOA!" Orpheus shouts before the call is disconnected.

"I'm running a trace," Aaron said as he typed on his own Scroll then narrowed his eyes, "Got it. She's in the Forever Fall forest!"

"Come on!" Orpheus shouts as he dashed past the others. The others ran after him as they made their way towards the Forest, unaware of the dangerous trap that they were walking into.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Forever Fall was named because the leaves of the trees seemed to always be colored as if it was autumn. These trees were full of a sap which was used to make a delicious syrup. Nora enjoyed the syrup but she couldn't help but drink the sap raw whenever she had the chance.

Now the beautiful forest would become the site of another battle…

"Her Scroll's signal is just past these trees!" Aaron informed his teammates.

"Whoever took her is going to get his teeth kicked in!" Orpheus spat with rage.

"Easy, partner," Kurogasa told the musician. "We'll rescue her."

"And the S.O.B who took her is not walking away from this," Orion stated.

"There's the clearing!" Aaron told his friends as Team JOKR left the cover of the trees and came upon an open plain. They found Koa and she was held in the grasp of a man covered in metal. Koa winced as she struggled in his grasp.

"Koa!" Orpheus shouted.

"Orpheus! Help me!" Koa screamed.

"Who are you!?"

"**I am designated as 'Cyberman Unit 14'**. **Are you the Kamen Riders designated as 'Kurenai', 'Shiro', 'Azure' and 'Nero'?**"

"You know about us?" Aaron narrowed his eyes. "Why did you take her?"

"**Surrender**," the Cyberman demanded while pointing its arm blaster at Koa. "**Or she will be deleted**."

"Here's another option: I blast your damn head off and sell your remains for scrap!" Orpheus shouted with fury written all over his face. He did not wait as he charged straight for the Cyberman holding Koa.

"**Begin the attack. Delete. Delete. Delete.**"

Howls were heard as a pack Beowolves came lunging out of the forest. However, these were not the usual Beowolves that the boys had faced before. Each of them was covered in silver cybernetic armor that revealed none of the black fur of their bodies. Their masks were also replaced by gunmetal gray metal masks with lifeless black eyes.

A CyberGrimm swiped at Orpheus as he came in close. He quickly came to a halt and jumped back to avoid its metallic claws.

"Shit! It's a freaking ambush!"

"Everyone, stay together and take them down!" Aaron ordered as he activated Blood Moon.

"Just when this day couldn't get any weirder…" Kurogasa remarked, unsheathing Kage Ryuujin.

Orion pulled out Lunar Divide, the massive white-blue blade glinting in the sunlight, "Hey, that's the life of being a Huntsman and a Kamen Rider."

"Let's just kick the crap out of these things and rescue Koa!" Orpheus said with Lyrical Relevance in its lyre form.

As the Riders were distracted by the CyberGrimm, Unit 14 gave Koa a nod to initiate the plan. Orpheus was in the middle of fighting a CyberGrimm with his weapon in its bladed bow form, slashing and cutting into the transformed monster's body before firing a Fire Dust-based arrow right in its skull, the body of the Grimm vanishing while the armor remained behind. Suddenly, the musician's instincts warned him of danger.

He gasped and jumped out of the way of a shot that would have pierced him in the head. He then turned to shoot the sniper, only to be taken by surprise by who it was that shot at him.

"Koa?"

Koa was holding a hi-tech laser rifle that was aimed at Orpheus. Her face showed no emotion but he noticed there was something stuck to the side of his head, with blinking red lights on it. Koa showed no emotion or hesitation as she fired many shots at him.

"Koa, what are you doing!?"

"You will be deleted. The creator commands it," Koa monotoned as she continued to fire at him. Orpheus used his weapon to block or deflect the lasers before diving for cover behind a tree.

"Koa, you have to stop! You're being brainwashed! Fight it!" Orpheus called out to the Greeed. Koa said nothing as she kept shooting, even aiming at the other Riders.

Aaron swung his fist, deflecting a laser bolt from his face. "Dammit! Someone needs to restrain her until we get her back to normal!"

"Delete Riders, Delete Riders!" Koa said as she opened fire on the Riders. Unit 14 watched the battle and contacted his master.

"**Permission to use Cell Medal Drones?"** Unit 14 asked his master.

{"Do it. I need more data on these Riders."}

Unit 14 pressed a few buttons, causing a large swarm of silverfish drones carrying Cell Medals to fly towards Koa. Koa began to groan as the creatures flowed around her body, turning her into Greeed form. The Riders stared in shock as her shadow showed her getting bigger and bigger.

"Holy shit…" The four young men said in unison. They were looking at a giant silverfish with parts of a cobra, turtle, and crocodile. It unleashed a roar that had Koa's screams mixed in with it.

"Now what do we do?" Kurogasa asked his leader.

"No choice… We have to transform!" Aaron answered. His teammates nodded before they focused their Aura around their waists until their Aura Drivers formed. They all pulled out their Aura Spheres and opened the mouths of their buckles.

"Henshin!" They all shouted in unison before slotting their respective Aura Spheres into their Drivers and closed them.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! WOLF/DRAGON/BEAR/FALCON!**

Colorful energy projections of wolves, dragons, a bear, and a falcon enshroud the four young men and formed their armor.

**KURENAI NO HUNTER! CRIMSON WOLF!**

**TENGOKU EMPEROR! WHITE DRAGON!**

**TOMORENAI WARRIOR! AZURE BEAR!**

**SHINOBI ONGAKU! SHADOW FALCON!**

In the place of Team JOKR were the four Aura Riders…

Kamen Rider Kurenai.

Kamen Rider Shiro.

Kamen Rider Azure.

Kamen Rider Nero.

{"Ugh, the four of them look like a boy band, a Kamen Rider boy band. That's it, they deserve to die! Kill them all! Delete! Delete! DELETE!"}

Kurenai summoned his Fang Howler gunblade and pointed it at the transformed Koa, "Sorry about this, Koa. We'll try not to hurt you too much but you leave us no choice." Koa screamed and fired a destructive energy beam from her mouth at them.

The four Riders quickly leaped away from the blast as a massive explosion tore through the earth, revealing a jagged and broken piece of scorch earth. Shiro and Nero used their speed to sprint at the transformed monster. The white dragon summoned his katana while the dark falcon called forth two kunai. The duo slashed their blades along Koa's hide, sending sparks and Cell Medals out from her wounds.

Azure charged at Koa, grabbing her by the tail then used his superior strength to haul the transformed Greeed and slammed her down on the ground.

"Let's try and break her down!" Kurenai told his companions as he switched his weapon into its gun mode, firing energy bullets at the transformed Greeed. Sparks flew as Koa roared in anger, sending out arms with snakeheads attached to them at the Riders. The four warriors quickly rolled away from the attack and quickly retaliated.

Koa roared as the Aura Riders assaulted her. She tried to hit them but their small size made it difficult for her to land a successful hit.

{"My dear Koa, I think it's time to divide and conquer."}

The Greeed broke down into Cell Medals which divided into three clumps before they each formed into an individual monster. They each had an aspect of one of Koa's Core Medals, as they used their abilities to the fullest extent.

"Well, that's just perfect…" Azure sarcastically remarked. "Now what?"

"Four of them. Four of us. Split up and hold them back!" Kurenai ordered as he charged at Unit 14. Nero faced off against the Cobra monster, Azure battled the Kame monster, and Shiro fought the Wani monster.

Unit 14 quickly realized Kurenai was coming at it and started firing at the Rider with its arm-mounted blaster. The Rider dodged the shots as he closed in on his enemy before landing a punch across its face.

Unit 14 staggered and his Aura flared up as he took the blow.

"Aura?" Kurenai questioned, stunned. "But you're a robot! Robots can't have Aura! You need...a soul." The horrifying realization soon dawned on him when he remembered the CyberGrimm. "You're not a robot, are you? You're a cyborg."

"**Correct**," Unit 14 confirmed before he threw a punch which connected with Kurenai's jaw then threw a punch into his chest which preceded a blast that sent the Rider tumbling. "**Kamen Rider Kurenai, you will be deleted**."

Kurenai recovered from the punch and brought up his Fang Howler in sword mode, "Bring it on, Tin Man!" he shot back.

The Cyberman's chest panels opened up, revealing two rows of horizontal mini-missile launchers which it fired at Kurenai. The Rider deflected the missiles with his sword, sending them to explode behind him as he charged at the Cyberman. He swung his sword, landing a slash across its chest before delivering a kick to its midsection.

The three Riders took on the monsters that each possessed some of Koa's strengths and abilities.

Shiro and Azure were up against Wani and Kame as they were winning. Kame had Koa's sturdiness and childish demeanor as she giggled and rapidly punched Azure as the two were trading blows. Wani had her ferocious monster mind as she was attacking Shiro with everything she had.

Kurenai swung his sword again but the Cyberman caught his sword arm as it revealed a concealed blade that slid out of its wrist and hit Kurenai in the chest with it. Kurenai tore his arm free out of the cyborg's iron grip and punched it in the face. It retaliated by striking his face too. The two then began to exchange blows, clashing with their blades.

Making an opening, Kurenai drove his sword straight through the Cyberman's chest. It let out a scream of pain as Kurenai withdrew his sword and it collapsed, lifelessly. The light in the middle of its chest faded as it died at his feet.

Nero was facing off against Cobra, which was dancing and weaving through his attacks. What made this bothersome for Nero was that Cobra had Koa's mischievous nature as well as lustful attitude.

"Oh Nero~, won't you come and play with your little monster girl?" Cobra said in a lustful version of Koa's voice. Nero was trying desperately to not let the monster's voice get to him, but the way she was speaking to him was making him red as a tomato under his mask.

"Can we please focus on the fight!?" Nero exclaimed with hints of embarrassment.

It wasn't just her words that were getting to him, but the way she moved. Despite her inhuman appearance, Cobra still had curves and she moved with the grace of a belly dancer, which were similar to the dancing motions of a cobra under the sway of a snake charmer.

"What's wrong Orphee~? Not liking the way I dance?" Cobra teased as she danced around Nero's attacks, some of his punches sliding off her snake-smooth curves.

"Dammit! I'm getting nowhere with this!" Nero cursed. He brought out two of his Falco Kunai daggers and threw them at the Cobra. She fluidly evaded them by flexing her hips, allowing them to fly past her, before she broke into a run and tackled Nero, wrapping her arms tightly around him like a boa constrictor. She also made sure to rub her thigh against his, looking deeply into his eyes.

Even under mind control, Koa still had not forgotten that she was attracted to Orpheus.

Nero struggled in her grasp, trying not to think about her soft curves that were being pressed against him. Looking at her, he noticed a red light blinking next to her head. Narrowing his eyes, he spotted the mechanical silverfish that was stuck there.

'_That must be what's controlling her_,' Nero realized. He freed his arm then grabbed hold of the silverfish. It resisted as it clung tightly to the Greeed's head but Nero managed to rip it off her.

All of a sudden, Cobra screamed and released Nero. At the same time, the Kame and Wani monsters also screamed as the Core Medals inside of them flew out and entered Cobra's body. Their bodies crumbled back into Cell Medals which flew into Cobra's back, allowing her to absorb them into her.

"Koa?" Nero asked as the Greeed reverted to human form and collapsed on top of him.

"Ugh..." Koa groaned. "Orphee...?"

Nero smiled, relieved, but then frowned as he looked at his clenched fist which held the mechanical silverfish. "So this must be what was controlling her…" He was half-tempted to crush it but reluctantly decided against it.

"We better take it back for analysis," Shiro suggested.

"What do we do with this then?" Kurenai asked, kicking the deactivated Cyberman.

"Better take that back too. We might get some answers from it," Orion answered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, flying Cyberdrones watched the battle, recording everything and transmitting the live feed back to Unit 14's creator. Now, with this combat data, he could upgrade his Cybermen to make them even more powerful.

"I better activate a replacement," he muttered as Unit 14 died.

He pushed a button causing a new machine to activate. One of the pods opened with a hiss and a new Cyberman stepped out to join its creator in his lab.

"**Unit 15, awaiting your commands, creator."**

"Just stand by for further instructions," the creator commanded, his eyes still focused on the screens.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Day broke when the Aura Riders brought the Cyberman and silverfish, aka 'Cybermite', back to their base. The Cyberman was put down on a table while the Cybermite was put in a plastic box that prevented its escape. Aaron sat at the base's supercomputer, typing away at the keyboard as the analysis for both machines ran through the screen.

"Yeah, it's a cyborg," Aaron confirmed as the scan showed what was inside the Cyberman's mechanical shell. There was a human skeleton and an organic human brain. Everything else, like skin and organs, had been replaced with cybernetic parts. "Whatever this thing is made of, it's definitely not from this world. My guess is that the metals are extraterrestrial."

At the same time, Orpheus was sitting beside Koa, who was resting after being put through her mind-controlled state and the injuries she received from her forced battle with her Rider friends.

"Are you OK, Koa?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, holding a pack of ice towards her head. "I just have a bit of a headache, that's all."

Orpheus smiled in relief, "I'm glad…" He overlapped his hand with hers. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

Kurogasa was hovering over the Cyberman and he looked at the seam for the faceplate. He narrowed his eyes and went to touch it when Orion grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" Orion asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm just curious to see what's under that mask," Kurogasa answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You heard what's under the hood."

"Yeah, but I'm still curious," The samurai stated.

The faceplate came loose, without much resistance. Kurogasa lifted up the faceplate, sweating with anticipation. What he saw made him drop it as his face paled.

Under the Cyberman's faceplate was a girl's face. She had wires and metal parts sticking to her face, and she looked dead.

"Wait, I think I've seen her before," Orion said and he remembered seeing her face on a missing person's poster.

"Millie Lilac," Aaron answered for his teammates. "One of several missing people in the past few weeks. Tissue samples and dental records confirm it all."

"If she's Unit 14, then there are at least thirteen more like her and maybe even more after that," Orion stated.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kurogasa gagged.

"What do we do? Do we tell Ozpin? The police?" Orpheus asked.

"Even if we did, we have no idea if the mastermind creating these cyborgs is still around or if they even managed to build up an army." Aaron pointed out. "At this point, we have to settle this matter ourselves."

Koa looked at Millie's face and felt a pang of sympathy. The poor girl, she was so young when her life was so cruelly taken from her. The one responsible for this also desecrated her body to make this mechanical thing.

All of a sudden, Millie's eyes snapped open and Koa screamed. The Cyberman's body then sat up, causing the Aura Riders to freak out as well. Millie's eyes flashed and projected a hologram, showing a man in a white lab coat with red eyes, sitting on a chair with his legs crossed. His hands were steepled as he looked at the Aura Riders.

{"Greetings and thank you for participating in my research. Due to your performance, I now have your combat data which I will now program into my Cybermen."}

"Who the hell are you?" Orpheus demanded.

{"Who am I? The name's White XIV. But one day, you'll be calling me 'master'."}

"You're gonna be a dead man when I get my hands on you!" Orpheus spat.

"Easy," Aaron told his teammate then glared at White XIV. "Why are you doing this?"

{"Human emotions. Did you know that every conflict in human history was always driven by irrational emotions? Like the Faunus War, for example. It was all because humans could not learn to live with the Faunus. They could not coexist because they were so different. But imagine what life would be like with every the same, with everyone upgraded into a Cyberman. When all of you are the same, when all of you join the Cybermen, then there will be peace. No more war, no more disease, no more death. It will be perfect."}

"You call this 'perfect'?" Orpheus pointed at Millie's cybernetically augmented body incredulously. "What you've done is murder an innocent girl!"

{"No, _you _killed her. She was very much alive before you put a sword through her chest."}

Aaron gave the obvious madman a growl, "What you call 'alive' was nothing more than a machine. I scanned her whole body. All of her organs were removed and replaced with cybernetic implants. The frontal lobe of her brain had been experimented on. All she was at this point was a walking corpse. She was dead long before she became one of your servants…" He said in morbid disgust. "You're a disrespectful monster."

{"I shouldn't be surprised that you'd oppose me. You Riders have always done your best to stop my plans. Just like _him_.}

"Him?" Kurogasa repeated in suspicion.

{"Forget it. I guess this is the part where I brag about my evil plan. Well, I plan to upgrade this whole planet, starting with Vale. Then I'll go on over to Mistral, Vacuo and finally Atlas."}

"We're not gonna let you do this!" Orpheus interjected.

{"Oh, there's no stopping me. Pretty soon, the Conquest of the Cybermen will begin and you will have front row seats to the end of mankind. It will be a beautiful, silver genesis!"}

The hologram vanished and Millie's body collapsed onto the table, inert.

"Well, shit…" Orion cursed. "Now what do we do?"

Aaron rubbed his chin, "We're going to need help for this. It's time we get RWBY and JNPR into the fray then we'll need to find a way to track Cybermen on the move…" His crimson eyes nearly dulled at having to bring the rest of their friends into a dangerous situation.

"Are you sure?" Kurogasa asked, glancing at Millie's body. He went and closed her eyes. "Because we might have to tell them about Millie. Also, what are we going to do with her body now?"

"I may have an idea on how we can track the Cybermen…" The JOKR team leader glanced at his comrades. "...but you're not gonna like it."

"I'll make the call…" Orion said, pulling out his Scroll and messaging Teams RWBY and JNPR to meet in the Rider Base.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

White XIV was in his lab, putting final touches on his 'Cyber-Bomb'. It was a simple design: a silver cube containing nanomachines that were programmed to convert organic life into cyberform.

"And done," White XIV smiled. "Unit 15, put this with the others."

Unit 15 picked up the Cyber-Bomb and put it with a stack of similar Cyber-Bombs.

"A baker's dozen should be enough for this city," White XIV smiled. "But let's deal with Beacon first." Huntsmen and Huntresses being upgraded would be great. They would lose their humanity, but not their skill. He couldn't wait to add them to his army. Speaking of which, his army should be ready. "Alright, let's wake up the others, shall we?"

He went to his console and pushed a button that opened up the rest of the pods. The Cybermen within activated and stepped out of their individual chambers, awaiting further commands.

A total of 60 Cybermen filled the hallway.

{"GOOD MORNING, MY CYBERMEN!" White XIV yelled jubilantly, his voice blasting out of the speakers. "IT'S TIME FOR A BRAND NEW DAY, THE DAY OF THE CYBERMEN! NOW, COME AND PICK UP YOUR PRESENTS!"}

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Oh, my Oum…" Pyrrha gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

Teams RWBY and JNPR had arrived at the Rider Base where Aaron introduced them to the body of Millie Lilac then filled them in on the current situation. They were beyond horrified.

"So a psycho mad scientist wants to turn everyone on the planet into that?" Yang pointed at the body.

"That's the gist of it." Aaron answered.

Ruby could not look away from the body. She knew evil existed but this was beyond anything she could imagine. How could anyone be so cruel? She looked at Millie, a girl so young like her, who was taken from her family and put into this metal shell. Now her family would need to be told what had happened to her. They would be so devastated.

"We need to stop this," Ruby resolved.

"We've already figured out a way to track down any new Cybermen that show up," Aaron told them while glancing at Millie's body. He had to use her to develop the tracker. The less his friends knew, the better.

"Guys, I don't think we need to look far for these Cybermen," Jaune told his friends as he showed them his Scroll. "They're already in Vale."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Preparations for the Vytal Festival were underway when the citizens of Vale were treated to an interesting sight. They saw metal men marching down the street, some of them holding metal cubes.

"Are those Atlas' new robots?"

"Cool!"

"They look kinda creepy."

The metal men holding the metal cubes separated from the rest of the procession before launching themselves into the air. The crowd yelled, taking pictures with their scrolls as thirteen metal men flew off in different directions while the rest started to take their position along the street.

"**Cybermen in position**," Unit 15 stated. "**Awaiting orders.**"

White XIV showed up. He had changed his wardrobe and was dressed in a white steampunk outfit. He wore shades over his eyes and had on a white top hat with goggles on it. His attire consisted of a white dress shirt with a matching tie and vest along with white pants. Finally, he had on a white overcoat over his ensemble with white leather belts wrapped around his waist. He still kept his mechanical hands and legs exposed.

"Ladies, and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Take a picture with the metal men! One lien for a picture! Three for five!" White XIV called out to the people of Vale, holding his hat out to accept payment.

The crowd were initially put off by the strange man before a few citizens took out their wallets to get a photo with the machine men.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"You have to be kidding," Weiss gaped as White XIV so blatantly showed off his Cybermen. It was like he had no subtlety at all to make a public spectacle like that. He was even taking lien from people who wanted to take pictures with them.

The civilians had no idea the Cybermen had originally been people like them. If they knew the truth, they'd be horrified.

"All those people that went missing," Aaron said. "That's what happened to them."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Ruby asked hopefully. She wanted to save these Cybermen, maybe somehow turn them back to normal.

"I...I don't know," Aaron shook his head. These Cybermen reminded him of the Kaijin from the Showa Rider era. After being remodeled, there was no way of restoring their humanity.

"Hey, what are we waiting for? Let's head down to Vale and kick his ass!" Yang yelled.

"Shouldn't we inform Ozpin about this?" Weiss questioned.

"I don't think we have time for that, Weiss," Kurogasa argued. "This is likely our only chance to end this. We have to take it."

"Be careful," Orion warned. "The guy made CyberGrimm too."

"Grimm we can handle. Cyborgs are another thing…" Ren stated.

"Oh, relax! If they have bones then we just have to break their legs!" Nora said almost too enthusiastically.

As everyone left the base to confront White XIV, Ruby grabbed a sheet and put it over Millie's body before she left with the others.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

White XIV had taken a seat outside a cafe, enjoying a latte. Meanwhile, the oblivious civilians took pictures with his Cybermen while filling his hat with lien.

"Humans, so ignorant of the danger they're in when you show them something shiny," he said with contempt while checking the time. Those Riders should know he was in town by now.

He did not have to wait long as he saw them coming thanks to his Cyberdrones. He finished his beverage and got up to greet them. Teams JOKR, RWBY and JNPR had arrived, armed and ready. Unfortunately for them, they would be no match for his Cyberman.

"So, you've finally decided to show up," White XIV said as he picked up his hat and counted all the lien he had earned. "Took you long enough."

"White XIV, we're here to take you down," Aaron threatened.

"119," White XIV replied.

"W-what?"

"Oh, don't mind me. Please continue."

"We won't allow you to hurt innocent people anymore."

"264."

"This ends today."

"Wow, 300."

"Alright, what in the name of Oum are you doing!?"

"My apologies. It's just I've heard these heroic shonen speeches so often that I've started compiling a mental list of certain lines."

"You're insane."

"101. Are you done? I guess it's my turn now. Men, present arms!" White XIV's Cybermen pointed their blasters at all the civilians, as well as Team JOKR, RWBY, and JNPR. "You're all outgunned and outnumbered. I've also got hostages. What do you say to that?"

"Pyrrha," Orpheus whispered to his cousin. "Think you can use your Semblance on them?"

"Don't bother using your Polarity Semblance, Ms. Nikos. Yes, I know who you are, Invincible Girl. Do you really think I'd make my Cybermen with a magnetic alloy? I already took that into account and removed every possible weakness when I upgraded them."

Kurogasa noticed how quiet the street was. The civilians were watching. It was when he noticed the blinking lights on their heads that he realized they had Cybermites on them.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted as she stepped forward. "Millie Lilac, do you remember her?"

"Millie Lilac. Oh, yes. Unit 14," White XIV recalled.

"How could you do something so terrible to her?" Ruby demanded.

"Terrible, you say? I improved her," White XIV countered. "Before I found her, she was weak and pathetic but I gave her power."

"You stripped her of her humanity!"

"No, I took away her weakness which is what I plan to do with all of mankind. I'm offering immortality, with a body of steel. Sure, I have to remove emotions but it'll be all worth it in the end. Of course, I may not convert all mankind. Maybe I'll keep some cute animal-eared Faunus girls as pets," White XIV smiled, leering at Blake.

"You're a monster," Blake hissed.

"164. My dear, I'm a revolutionary," he countered. "Speaking of Unit 14, did you dispose of her body?"

"No, we did not," Aaron answered.

"Oh, then what about the Cybermite I used on your dear friend Koa? Did you destroy that at least?" White XIV inquired.

"No," Aaron answered and felt dread as White XIV smiled.

"Oh, you stupid, stupid Riders. You should always destroy a Cyberman when you have the chance."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Koa had gone back to her room to rest, leaving Millie's body in the Rider Base. Meanwhile, the Cybermite fired a laser at its prison, cutting a hole open that allowed it to escape. It crawled down to the floor then went up to the table where Unit 14 lay. It crawled under the sheet and after a few moments, Unit 14 rose up and got off the table. It picked up its faceplate and covered its human face before it left the Rider Base.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"But enough about that. You're all here to know what my evil plan is," White XIV continued. "I've got a baker's dozen worth of Cyber-Bombs scattered all over this city. Once they detonate, the nanomachines I have programmed in them will spread throughout the city, blanketing it. Every man, woman and child will be converted. However, I'm a sporting man so I'll give you 20 minutes to stop them." This caused the group to stare in horror and shock. The man-in-white merely chuckled as he adjusted his coat. "And let's say if you can't stop me, it will be Game Over for you pathetic Riders."

"You crazy son of a bitch!" Kurogasa snarled, preparing his katana to take the madman's head.

"Forget him! He's not worth it right now. We need to find those bombs!" Aaron told his teammates. "We'll get him next time. For now, the city and the civilians come first."

"Tick-tock, heroes. The clock just started and time's running out," White XIV taunted.

Aaron glared at the white-haired man, "This isn't over. You'll get yours soon enough." He said before glancing at Team RWBY and Team JNPR. "You guys go and find those bombs."

"What about you guys?" Ruby asked.

"We're gonna take care of these cyber rejects."

"OK, how are we supposed to track down bombs in this whole city!?" Jaune panicked.

"Use this," Aaron tossed a scanner to Jaune, fumbled it at first but caught it. "I fashioned this together after scanning the Cyberman and the Cybermite. If these bombs have the same energy signature then the scanner will lead you right to them."

"Alright, be careful, you guys!" Jaune said as Team JNPR and Team RWBY ran off to find the Cyber-Bombs.

"Alright, boys…" Aaron activates the arm blades on his gauntlets. "Let's go to work!"

"Yeah!" Orion agreed, shouldering his massive sword with one hand.

Orpheus switched his weapon into its bladed bow form. "I'll play them a requiem of pain."

"That guy's head is mine." Kurogasa snarled.

"Oh, this I have to see," White XIV smiled. "Popcorn. I should get popcorn. Or nachos. Popcorn or nachos. Hm, what to get?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"OK, there's a dozen bombs scattered all over the city," Jaune said as he held the tracker while the others huddled around him. The tracker showed a map of Vale with red blips on it, indicating the location of the bombs along with coordinates. "If we want to find them in time, we'll need to split up to cover more ground."

"I'll check the docks!" Ruby said as she chose her target.

"I'll go to the CCT," Weiss said.

"I've got downtown." Yang added.

"I'll check the residential areas." Blake stated.

The four girls nodded in unison and quickly set off to find the bombs in order to prevent a city-wide genocide, aka 'cybergeddon'.

"Well, guess Team RWBY has 1/3 of the bombs taken care of," Jaune said. "Alright, Team JNPR, let's find those bombs." He felt like he was in a Spruce Willis movie, except the stakes were real.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

At the docks, Ruby searched for the Cyber-Bomb hidden around here. She scanned her surroundings and then found a Cyberman holding a cube.

"That must be it," Ruby assumed but there was a Cyberman guarding the bomb. She hesitated slightly, knowing that this Cyberman had originally been a person, but she needed to get to that bomb. She unfolded Crescent Rose, took a deep breath and resolved to fight it. She may not even have to kill it, him or her. She just needed to get the bomb.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Weiss was in front of the CCT and frowned. There was a Cyber-Bomb in the building. If it went off here, it could cripple the whole CCT network.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Blake reached the residential area and went to find the bomb. There was a lot more ground to cover here than she thought since there were apartment buildings all around here. The bomb was here somewhere, according to Jaune. She wished she had a tracker of her own but it looked like she needed to find it the old-fashioned way.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Yang went downtown and it did not take her long to find the Cyber-Bomb. It was out in plain sight with a Cyberman holding it while people took pictures of the thing. They looked like tourists who had come for the Vytal Festival.

The Cyberman was not doing anything but that would soon change once she tried to take the bomb from it.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"When you guys signed up to become Hunters, did you guys ever imagine disarming bombs?" Jaune asked as his team followed him while he followed the tracker.

"I mean… it crossed my mind once." Nora admitted.

"Nora, you signed on to smash Grimm with a hammer… and to blow things up." Ren pointed out.

"Found it!" Jaune said as they found a Cyberman guarding a Cyber-Bomb inside of an alley. It soon noticed their approach. It put down the Cyber-Bomb and was ready to protect it, using lethal force if necessary.

"**Delete**," the Cyberman raised its blaster but it was blasted by Nora's Magnhild. She screamed like a madwoman and charged at the Cyberman, knocking its head clean off with her war hammer. The head bounced off the wall before it fell to the ground. The Cyberman's neck stump sparked as its body twitched and spasmed before shutting down.

Nora grinned then looked at the Cyber-Bomb lying on the ground.

"OK, time to smash!" Nora raised Magnhild.

"NO!" Her teammates exclaimed, grabbing her arms to stop her.

"Nora, this has to be handled delicately. Not with brute force." Ren told his childhood friend as he knelt before the bomb. He examined it to find some sort of opening and soon found a seam. He dug his fingers in and pulled the panel on the side open. Team JNPR could see complicated machinery inside of the Cyber-Bomb but there did not seem to be any kind of payload inside.

"Guys, I think this is a dud," Ren said. "There's no payload."

"A what?" Pyrrha asked. "What do you mean?"

"He's saying this bomb's a decoy," Jaune clarified.

"It's a fake bomb? Why would he have a Cyberman guard a fake bomb?"

A screen popped out of the top of the Cyber-Bomb. It showed static for a moment before it displayed White XIV's face.

{"If you're watching this, it means you've found one of my bombs. Unfortunately, the one you've found is a decoy. Yes, a decoy. I made a dozen bombs but only one of them is real. That's right. Only one is real! So, you better hurry and find the real one!"}

"He's playing with us!" Jaune growled.

"Jaune," Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. Calm down. We just need to keep looking and we're bound to find the real one. Now, where should we go next?" Pyrrha asked.

"The next bomb is 5 blocks from here." Team JNPR followed Jaune as the tracker led them right in front of a lingerie shop. Jaune looked at the shop with a blush, then down at the tracker. "The bomb's in there."

"We should let the girls handle this." Ren told his leader.

"Yeah," Jaune agreed as he looked at Pyrrha and Nora. Unfortunately, since the lingerie shop was now on his mind, he momentarily imagined his female teammates in sexy little numbers and quickly looked away. "Um, Pyrrha! You and Nora go in and grab the bomb!"

"Are you sure, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine… out here… as backup!" The blonde boy said with Ren nodding rapidly in agreement. As the two girls walked into the shop, Jaune looked to Ren. "I swear, this White XIV guy is trolling us right now."

Nora and Pyrrha entered the empty lingerie shop. Nobody was around, not even the staff. Perhaps the Cyberman had frightened them off. There was no sign of a Cyberman, though.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" Nora pointed to a mannequin wearing a sexy set of red lace lingerie. "You think Jaune will like this?"

The redhead blushed brightly when she caught sight of the undergarments, "Um… let's worry about clothing _after_ we save the world, okay?"

"Yeah," Nora agreed. "You know, we should all come here with the girls. It'll be fun!"

It was Pyrrha's turn to tease her friend.

"Oh, thinking of picking something to model for Ren?" Pyrrha asked.

Nora's face went red as she snorted.

"What!? No! It's not like that! You're silly, Pyrrha! We're not together-together like that! You're silly!"

Nora checked the changing room and was face-to-face with a Cyberman. The Cyber-Bomb was at its feet.

"Pyr-!" Nora shouted but the Cyberman punched her in the face, sending her flying.

"Nora!" Pyrrha went to help her friend.

Outside, Jaune and Ren waited. They heard the sound of fighting coming from inside.

"Do you think they'll need help?" Jaune asked. All of a sudden, the window shattered as Nora came flying through it. She shrugged it off, along with some pieces of glass on her, then screamed as she jumped back into the shop.

"Probably not…" Ren answered hesitantly.

With her Semblance, Pyrrha sent Milo flying like a harpoon and it pierced the Cyberman's chest. It staggered before Pyrrha threw Akouo and beheaded the Cyberman with her shield. Despite knowing it was originally human, she had to put it out of its misery.

"Hyaaa- awww, you already beat it?" Nora whined.

Pyrrha looked down at the Cyberman she had killed, wondering who it had been before White XIV turned them into this thing. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. They were here to disarm the bomb to prevent others from sharing this poor person's fate.

"Pyrrha, Nora, are you alright in there?" Jaune called out from outside.

"We're fine, Jaune!" Pyrrha called back as Nora brought the bomb to her. She removed the panel to reveal it was another decoy bomb.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

A Cyberman was frozen in a block of ice as Weiss retrieved the Cyber-Bomb. She used Myrtenaster to pry it open and check inside. That was when the screen popped from it to tell her that she had only found a decoy.

The same happened with the others. Ruby was forced to fight the Cyberman and managed to take its head off with Crescent Rose. She did not feel good about it but she focused on the bomb. She did not know anything about disarming bombs so she tried to open it like a box instead. She was surprised when a screen popped out of the top and White XIV gave her the same message.

Blake found the Cyber-Bomb in the residential area as well. As an ex-member of the White Fang, she knew about bombs and knew how to disarm them too. She opened it and it did not take her long to realize it was a dud.

Downtown, a Cyberman laid dead on the ground with a lock of blonde hair in its hand. Yang crushed the decoy bomb with her fist. The screen had popped up, mocking her for finding a dud. It made her so mad that she had destroyed it with her bare hands.

Her Scroll rang.

"Yeah?" Yang growled.

{"Yang, did you find the bomb?"} Ruby asked.

"Nah, it was a dud. What about you?"

{"Same here. Weiss and Blake said the same too. You think Jaune and the others found the real one?"}

"We better check in with them," Yang suggested. "Let's regroup and figure out our next move."

{"Let's rendezvous up in front of the CCT."} Ruby said.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Team RWBY regrouped in front of the CCT.

"How are we going to find the real one?" Weiss questioned.

"Uh, maybe if we call Jaune, he could tell us about the next location of a bomb?" Ruby answered a bit sheepishly.

"It's worth a try," Yang said with a shrug.

Ruby called Jaune on her Scroll and he answered, his face appearing on the screen

{"Ruby!?"} Jaune yelled as noise in the background drowned out his voice.

"Jaune, what's happening over there?" The young Reaper asked.

{"We're kinda busy here!"} An explosion went off behind him. Ruby saw Ren go flying behind Jaune before a Cyberman came into view with Nora putting it in a headlock.

"Well, can you send us any coordinates for the other bombs?" Ruby asked.

{"They're on the tracker! Hold on, I'll see what I can do-Yikes!"} The Cyberman barreled Jaune over.

"Jaune!" The girls exclaimed with worry for their friend.

A headless Cyberman was choking Jaune as his teammates tried to pry its hands off his throat. His Aura held, preventing his neck from getting snapped.

{"I'll *ack* call you back!"}

"Now what do we do?" Blake wondered.

"We'll have to try and look for the bombs ourselves until Jaune can send us the coordinates." Weiss answered. "We need to think like this madman. Normally, terrorists would set explosives in a populated area or a high priority target. I thought it was the CCT but the real bomb must be someplace else."

"A high priority target?" Ruby repeated. Her eyes narrowed in thought before widening in realization. "Beacon!"

"Huh?" Yang looked at her little sister.

"It must be Beacon! It's not just the top Huntress and Huntsmen academy in Vale, but our last line of defense against the Grimm in the kingdom! The real bomb must be in Beacon!" Ruby stated.

"Oh no, if we lose Beacon then it's all over!" Weiss exclaimed.

Team RWBY ran to catch the next Bullhead to Beacon. They were running out of time.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The bullhead landed at Beacon and Team RWBY quickly exited the vehicle. They had only five minutes to spare to find the real bomb if it was here.

"Split up!" Ruby ordered. "We'll cover more ground that way! If you find the bomb, call the others!"

"Right!"

The four members of Team RWBY split up to find the last bomb. They scoured the entire academy for the bomb that could turn everyone in Beacon into Cybermen.

Yang ran through each dorm whilst Blake went into every classroom. Weiss was having no luck as she checked the locker room.

Ruby ran down the hallway when she bumped into Koa.

"Hey, Ruby," Koa greeted. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"There's a bomb!" Ruby shouted, panicking.

"Wait, what? A bomb!?" Koa's eyes widened as she looked around. "Where!?"

"Here in Beacon! We're trying to look for it! Tell me, have you seen a Cyberman walking around?" Ruby asked.

"You mean that one?" Koa pointed behind Ruby and the girl turned to see a Cyberman standing on the other end of the hallway. It was not holding a bomb and there was something oddly familiar about it.

"Millie?" Ruby dared to ask. The Cyberman formerly known as Millie Lilac pointed to the ceiling. Ruby followed its finger and realized what it was trying to tell her. "The roof. The bombs on the roof!" Ruby was about to head up there then stopped to look at Unit 14. "Thank you." The Cyberman nodded as Ruby ran off, contacting her friends, "Guys! The bomb is on the roof!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Koa shouted as she chased after Ruby.

Upon the dormitory's roof stood a Cyberman. Sitting by its feet was the cube-shaped Cyber-Bomb. Team RWBY and Koa came running onto the roof.

"**Do not interfere**," the Cyberman threatened as it aimed its blaster at them. "**You will be deleted!**"

"Delete THIS!" Yang shouts as she gets ready to charge.

The Cyberman was about to fire when laser fire connected with its chest, sending it staggering. More and more lasers hit it, driving it toward the edge of the roof before finally throwing it over with one last blast.

Team RWBY and Koa looked and saw Unit 14 with its arm blaster raised before it lowered its arm. It then pointed to the bomb.

"**Disarm**."

"Did...did that thing just help us?" Weiss asked.

"She's not a thing. She's a person," Ruby corrected. "Millie, do you know how to disarm the bomb?"

Unit 14 went and knelt in front of the cube and easily tore off one of the side panels to reveal its inner workings. Unlike the decoys, there was a chamber full of nanomachines that swam inside of it, waiting to burst out. The chamber was connected to a timer. Once the timer counted down to zero, the bomb would go off and release the nanomachines.

"I'm guessing we need to cut wires," Yang sweatdropped as she saw the setup.

"Be careful. If we cut the wrong one, it could set it off," Blake warned.

"Thanks, Blake. As if I'm not stressed enough," Yang retorted.

"This is a delicate procedure, Yang," Weiss remarked.

Blake had experience with disarming explosives so she examined the device and looked at the wires. She drew Gambol Shroud and hesitated slightly as she chose the wire to cut. There were three colors, red, green and yellow.

She chose the red wire and cut it. That seemed to make the clock stop and Team RWBY sighed a breath of relief, but it did not last long as the timer flashed 10 seconds that was counting down.

"Wrong wire! Wrong wire!" Yang shouted.

"Control Alt Delete! Control Alt Delete!" Koa panicked.

Unit 14 shoved Blake aside and picked up the Cyber-Bomb. Rockets in its feet activated it and it took off high into the sky.

"Millie!" Ruby shouted as the Cyberman continued to fly higher and higher into the atmosphere.

"What's it doing!?" Weiss demanded.

All of a sudden, they saw a huge explosion light up the sky.

"OK, what just happened?" Yang wondered.

"It must've self-destructed and destroyed the bomb along with those nanomachines," Blake assumed.

"Millie saved us," Ruby said. "Aaron's never going to believe this."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, White XIV had somehow gotten himself a bowl of nachos. He checked the time and a frown appeared on his face. He could sense that nearly half of his bombs had been disarmed.

"Your friends are surprisingly competent but they've got less than five minutes and the real bomb is still out there," White XIV said.

"That won't stop them!" Aaron declared after slashing a Cyberman across the chest with Blood Moon. "Time limits mean nothing to those protecting their homes!"

"You know, you're right. Time limits don't matter, so how about I detonate those bombs now and be done with it?" White XIV grinned menacingly.

"That wouldn't be entertaining for you then, would it?" Aaron retorted. "A guy like you prefers to drag the game on until the very last second."

White XIV gritted his teeth then smiled.

"Yes, you're right. But then again, there's a lot more suspense if I sped up the clock a bit, wouldn't you say? But damn, I set the timers myself and there's nothing I can do. Well, let's see if your friends can find every single one of my bombs."

"We have faith that they will, ya crazy fruit loop!" Orion shouted while slapping away three Cybermen with his sword, Lunar Divide.

"They've never let us down before and they won't do it this time either!" Orpheus declared while firing several lightning arrows at the cyborg menace.

"So you better give up while you still have your dignity!" Kurogasa remarked while jabbing his katana into the chest of another Cyberman.

White XIV hated humanity but if there was one thing he admired about them, it was their determination in the face of adversity.

"Face it, White. We're not giving up. No matter what happens to us, we'll fight to protect our home as Huntsmen _and_ Kamen Riders!" Aaron stated.

"Dear God," White XIV groaned. "The heroic speeches, one after another. Seriously, you guys are so cliche that it's tiring. Do you seriously think you kids can make a difference in this world? I mean, look at it! Look at how much territory belongs to the Grimm and how much is left for you humans! If I made you all into Cybermen, you can take back your world from the Grimm!"

"But we'd give up what makes us human in the first place. Our souls and free will. That's not a life that anyone would ever accept!"

"You know, there was once a race called the Mondasians who were going to die out because their world's atmosphere had become lethal for them," White XIV said. "They chose their survival over their humanity, logic over emotions. Shouldn't survival be your top priority?"

"You're just trying to justify the monstrous actions you've done to innocent people!" Orpheus spat.

"Exactly! But you have to admit that every sapient species in this universe - no this Multiverse - would choose survival over death. It's only logical," White XIV argued.

"You're talking like you're some sort of god. Well, you are not! You're just a madman who can't handle the differences of other people and wants to make his own little _perfect_ utopia." Aaron coldly said. "You don't really care at all what happens to the world. You just want to make more of your mindless cyborgs."

"Yeah, honestly, I don't really care about humanity or its survival. I just want an empire to rule," White XIV admitted nonchalantly. He sensed the real bomb and smiled. "Oh, and it seems your friends found the real bomb and tried to tamper with it. They've got like ten seconds before it goes off."

White XIV expected the chamber to burst and release the nanomachines but then they all heard an explosion and looked up at Beacon to see a fireball go off high in the sky above it. White XIV's eyes widened as he stood in shock.

Aaron's Scroll rang and he answered.

"Ruby?"

{"We found the bomb!"}

"We know but what happened?"

{"It was Millie. Millie took the bomb and sacrificed herself to save us. She saved all of us."}

White XIV could not believe what he was hearing. He was surprised to hear that Unit 14 had taken the Cyber-Bomb and self-destructed to destroy it high in the atmosphere. He had not expected this. The Cybermite should've fully repaired Unit 14 but it clearly hadn't. The emotional inhibitor must have been compromised somehow, restoring her human memories and emotions.

"How...?" White XIV trembled with rage. "How is this possible!? HOW!? I designed my Cybermen to be perfect without human emotions! How could Unit 14 betray me!?"

"Heh, guess even you can't get rid of a person's flaws so easily," Kurogasa remarked with a smirk.

"It goes to show that you can't stop a person's heart no matter what form of enhancements you give them. Millie Lilac… she gave it her all to protect Vale and she's now the reason your plan has failed!" Aaron told the madman.

White XIV wanted to explode, to scream, but he composed himself. Throwing a tantrum right now would just be so pathetically human. It was not the end of his plans. Just a minor inconvenience.

"Then I guess I should prepare Plan B," White XIV sneered as his eyes flashed and blinked. His plan with the Cyber-Bomb had failed but he still had a backup plan.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back in Forever Fall, something was happening to White XIV's bunker as the ground above it started to swell. The true form of his bunker was soon revealed as a giant Cyberman head emerged from the ground, gradually rising up along with an equally gigantic body. It was a huge robot, resembling a giant Cyberman and its eyes glowed as it started to follow its master command to head straight to Vale. The thrusters on its feet lit up and it blasted into the sky.

The CyberKing was on the move.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"What did you do?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"I just summoned my Plan B," White XIV shrugged. "At its current speed, it should be here pretty soon." He looked up and smiled. "And there it is!"

Team JOKR looked up and gawked at the sight of the giant robot as it descended onto Vale. Its landing made the ground shake and tremble as it stood tall. White XIV couldn't help but go on over and stand before the giant. It was as big as Kamen Rider J in his Jumbo Formation.

"Bow before your CYBERKING!" White XIV laughed as the CyberKing fired a tractor beam which lifted him up into the cockpit which was in the robot's mouthpiece. He sat down in his chair and a helmet came down to sit on his head, which connected him to the CyberKing, allowing him to control it as if it were his own body. "NOW, I'VE UPGRADED!"

The four Kamen Riders looked at their powered up foe with caution.

"Well, shit…" Orion cursed.

"I don't know why but I feel uneasy." Orpheus said.

"How are we supposed to beat that!?" Kurogasa yelled.

"Like every other Rider before us… Kicking the living hell out of it!" Aaron declared as he summoned his Aura Driver. His friends followed their leader's action, calling forth their own Drivers to combat the CyberKing.

Team JNPR and Team RWBY were not far away as they were on their way to rejoin their Team JOKR friends when they saw the CyberKing land in Vale.

"What in the world is that!?" Weiss shrieked.

"It's a giant robot!" Nora yelled.

"That would be so awesome if it wasn't so terrifying right now!" Jaune exclaimed in fear.

Ruby gulped, "I don't think we have a big enough gun for that…"

"This isn't your fight anymore, guys," Aaron spoke, drawing the two teams' attention onto them. "This thing is beyond you right now. We're going to take it down ourselves."

"But it's ginormous! You're gonna get yourselves killed!" Yang argued.

"We have no choice. If that thing runs amok, the whole city will be destroyed." Kurogasa stated. "You guys need to get the civilians to safety! Get the Cybermites off them and get them to run!"

"But Kuro-" Weiss tried to argue with her boyfriend.

"Weiss!" The samurai interjected, stopping the heiress. His tone became soft, "We have to do this…This is our duty, as Kamen Riders."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The CyberKing looked at the closest building and raised its foot to flatten it, crushing it into rubble. It then raised its right arm which was armed with a giant fusion cannon and had it aimed at Beacon. Its barrel glowed as it began to charge up a blast.

White XIV's CyberKing was the greatest weapon in his arsenal. A dreadnought-class battleship, it was armed to the teeth while containing a cyber-conversion factory in its chest to convert the survivors en masse.

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS SCHOOL!" White XIV shouted.

**ULTRA CRIMSON FANG!**

"HYAAAAAAAA!" A voice cried out before a crimson streak rammed its way through the fusion cannon. The sudden attack caused a chain reaction within the weapon as small explosions began to rip and tear the construct to pieces, forcing the CyberKing to purge it.

**SUPER DRACONIC SLASH!**

"SEIYAAAAAAH!" A white blur came in, slashing at the giant robot's chest repeatedly as a projection of an eastern dragon appeared with a mighty roar.

**URSINE CLAW!**

"ORRRRAAAAAAA!" A blue blip on the ground suddenly punched the left leg of the giant robot with enough force to send the massive machine tumbling down on its face.

**ULTRA SHADOW TALON!**

A flying purple figure soared overhead before diving towards the CyberKing, spinning around like a shuriken before hitting the machine in the back of the head. Though it didn't damage the metal, it did give White XIV a jarring headache.

The white-haired man manages to lift himself up and glare at the pests that got in his way. Standing before his precious CyberKing were the four Kamen Riders of Remnant: Kurenai, Shiro, Azure, and Nero.

"YOU DAMN PESTS!"

"Hm, guess we're doing our job right then," Azure remarked.

"Let's see if your oversized toaster oven can stand up to four Kamen Riders, White!" Kurenai declared.

The CyberKing opened its left palm and shot out giant bursts of flame at the Riders.

"Ice-Style: Freezing Coffin!" Nero said after performing some hand signs then slammed his palm to the ground, summoning a giant glacier that took the spout of flames for them. White XIV growled and raised the CyberKing's fists to smash them. The Riders jumped out of the way as they saw the giant launch a swarm of missiles. Kurenai switched his Fang Howler to the gun mode and fired several at the missiles.

The missiles all exploded which began to irritate White XIV.

"RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, Koa, Team RWBY and Team JNPR were going to get the civilians away so they would not be harmed in the crossfire and become collateral damage.

"OK, just take these things off," Ruby said as she went to remove a Cybermite off the side of a man's head.

All of a sudden, the man grabbed Ruby's hand in a vice-like grip, hurting her, his eyes glowing red before he punched her in the stomach. Ruby doubled over, the wind knocked out of her, when Yang came to her aid and punched the man in the face. He released Ruby as he was knocked to the ground.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm *gasp* fine, Yang!"

"Guys, I think we might be in trouble," Jaune alerted them as the rest of the civilians on the street advanced on them with glowing red eyes.

"Zombies!" Nora cried.

"No, not zombies," Weiss denied. "Those bugs must be controlling them."

"Nora, no leg-breaking," Ren told his childhood friend who groaned.

The man Yang had punched stood back up, his nose broken, but he did not seem to register any pain.

"Does this mean we have to fight them?" Blake asked as she saw they were surrounded.

"We can't! They're civilians!" Pyrrha protested.

"Wait, if we target those things on their heads, we could stop them!" Jaune said as he held up his sword and shield.

"Easier said than done, Jaune!" Weiss retorted. "They're too small to hit without harming their hosts!"

The Cyber-slaves went on the attack, forcing Team RWBY and Team JNPR to respond.

"Try not to hurt them!" Ruby shouted as she ducked under a punch and used Crescent Rose to shove a Cyber-slave away. "They're not in their right minds!"

This would be a difficult fight for them since they were trained to fight against Grimm and Aura-enhanced individuals, not civilians who were under mind control. Their weapons could do actual damage on these people who did not possess Aura to protect them from injury.

Fortunately, most of them were trained to fight unarmed.

Ren had put Stormflower away and was using his martial arts to subdue the Cyber-slaves. Unfortunately, they kept getting back up to resume their attack. Nora did her best to fight without resorting to any leg-breaking moves. As for Yang, she was forced to hold back on her punches as she did not want to permanently hurt anyone.

Weiss seemed to be doing alright as she used her glyphs to repel the Cyber-slaves while Blake also used martial arts to take them down. Sadly, these Cyber-slaves were persistent. It did not seem to matter if they were injured or not, they were relentless.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Jaune's shield was being bashed by Cyber-slaves. Since he could not use his sword, his sword arm was just useless.

Pyrrha looked around for anything that might help and spotted a few trash cans nearby. Using her Semblance, she lifted them up and turned them upside down, spilling their contents before she put them over some of the Cyber-slaves, blinding them. They slammed into each other and fell.

"Thanks, Pyrrha," Jaune gave the redhead a thumbs-up.

Still, they were outnumbered and being forced to hold back prevented them from subduing the Cyber-slaves. It didn't seem like there was any way out of this.

The Cybermites were the cause of this. If only there was a way to get them off without hurting the Cyber-slaves.

Yang lifted up one of the Cyber-slaves and tossed them into a bunch of them, causing them to topple over each other into a pile.

"High score!" Yang cheered. She then turned to see a bunch more glaring at her. "Oh… Ah heh heh… I'll be running now."

She ran off with Cyber-slaves in hot pursuit.

"We can't keep this up!" Koa shouted as she ducked under a Cyber-slaves punch. "Doesn't anybody have a time-stopping Semblance or anything?"

"Don't look at me!" Weiss shouts, "Mine doesn't affect a crowd _this_ large!"

"We could really use a _deus ex machina_ right now," Blake remarked.

"This is no time for Atlesian food!" Koa shouts as she has two Cyber-slaves in a headlock.

"Excuse me, but could you all please hold that pose?" an indigo-haired man with a camera asked as he started taking pictures.

"Oh sure, take my good side." Koa said with a smile, before blinking in realization.

"Sir, what are you doing!?" Ruby cried. "It's dangerous!"

"I know," he smiled as he took his hands off his camera, leaving it hanging from his neck by a strap, and reached into his black leather jacket to take out what looked like a remote control with a dial on it and two metal prongs on top. "You kids seem to have a bug problem. Allow me to help."

He turned the device's dial and it began to emit strong frequency which soon affected the Cyber-slaves, causing them to stop attacking the Beacon students.

"H-how did you do that?" Ruby asked in amazement.

"Cyber-Tech Scrambler. It's not a Sonic Screwdriver but it does the trick. Never leave home without one," he grinned, showing off the device. The group looked at the strange man in awe.

"Who are you?" Yang questioned suspiciously.

"Just a friend," he claimed as he went and examined the Cybermite on one of the disabled Cyber-slaves. "Looks like a more advanced form of Cybermat. I'm guessing a Cybermite, right? Try and tamper with it, and they'll fry the host's brain. I'd be impressed if it weren't being used for evil. Luckily, for you all, you have a technopath on your side. He went and tapped the Cybermite. All at once, the Cybermites fell from their hosts and died. "There."

The Cyber-slaves were now free from the Cybermites' control. Once they saw the giant killer robot, they screamed as they fled for their lives.

"How did you do that?" Ruby gasped as she witnessed how easily he disabled the Cybermites.

"Just one of my many talents," he claimed as he looked at the CyberKing and grimaced. "A CyberKing. I think your friends could use some help."

"Can't you use that device to stop it?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's too big. I'll only give something that size a minor headache. No, we need to get in close and personal."

He summoned a metal belt with a round crystal gem in the center. He then took a deep breath as he threw his right arm straight across his chest with his left fist pressed against his hip. He then swiftly changed his pose, pulling his right arm back to rest against his hip while his left fist was raised to eye level.

"Henshin!"

The crystal in his belt flashed with rainbow-colored light, manifesting puzzle pieces that converged on his body and formed a suit of monotone armor. Green compound eye-pieces flashed as his transformation was complete.

Ruby and her friends gasped as a new Rider stood before them. He wore a white bodysuit under his black armor which had a white chestplate as white spaulders protected his shoulders with an 'XIII' etched on the right shoulder and '13' stamped on the left shoulder. He had armor plating covering the outside of his arms and legs. White gauntlets and black greaves protected his limbs. Finally, his black helmet had a silver faceplate that resembled a cicada's face with green compound eyes and a V-shaped antenna. In the centre of his forehead was a green gem and a white strip of metal ran down the center of his faceplate. Similar to the Showa Riders of old, he wore a white scarf

"Who...who are you...?" Ruby dared to ask.

"It's Showa," the Rider introduced himself. "Kamen Rider Showa. Now, how about we go help your friends?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The CyberKing's chest opened and a pack of Beowolf CyberGrimm came lunging out. Nero distracted them with a few kunai before Shiro performed a swordsman's rapid slashing maneuver before slowly sheathing his blade, causing the claws and teeth on them to be severed.

Azure stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as he grabbed two CyberGrimm by their necks then slammed them into each other.

Akouo came flying out of nowhere and slammed into the head of a CyberGrimm. The shield ricocheted, guided by a mysterious force, as it bounced all over the place, hitting the CyberGrimm and distracting them before Pyrrha jumped in to finish them.

"HYAH!" Yang shouted as she threw an explosive punch into a CyberGrimm, sending it flying.

"Glad you guys could show up!" Azure greeted their friends with a nod. He spotted a new addition to their group, a Rider in black and white armor.

"Rider Punch!" Showa shouted as he sent a CyberGrimm flying with a powerful haymaker, causing it to explode. Seeing more of the metallic beasts coming at him, he summoned a ball of emerald plasma which shot lasers that lanced through them, putting them down.

A CyberGrimm tried to bite Jaune's head off but he managed to catch its jaws with his shield. He struggled for a bit but was rescued when Showa came to his aid and kicked the CyberGrimm away.

"Are you OK?" Showa asked Jaune.

"I'm fine," Jaune said through gasps for breath.

"Aim for the soft parts in the joints," Showa advised before he went to fight more of the CyberGrimm.

"The joints, target the joints," Jaune recited as CyberGrimm came at him. He yelled and swung his sword. The blade found the vulnerable parts between the armor plating of its neck and It collapsed as soon as it met its end.

"Not so different from regular Grimm. They're just in armor," Jaune said, breathing heavily.

Blake used her cat-like reflexes to leap over a CyberGrimm and stab it in the head with her Gambol Shroud.

Ren came in to assist the cat Faunus, slashing with the blades of Stormflower into the flesh of another CyberGrimm that tried to take a swipe at Blake. The cybernetic beast growled before Ren delivered a swift flying kick that threw the CyberGrimm into a car.

Meanwhile, White XIV spotted Showa and could only yell in anger but then a glyph appeared under CyberKing's left foot and froze its leg up to its knee. This caused it to trip and fall onto one knee.

"WHAT!?"

White XIV soon found himself bombarded by Dust grenades as Nora cackled, firing one after another at him. Growling, White XIV was about to activate his CyberKing's optical lasers when a bullet nearly pierced his skull.

"THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Ruby was up on a roof, with Crescent Rose, aiming her sniper rifle at White XIV. It would require one precise shot to take him out. It was what he deserved.

"This is for Millie," Ruby whispered as she pulled the trigger to fire another round. It hit the control helmet, stunning White XIV. He soon caught sight of her.

"LITTLE RED PEST!"

He fired his missiles at Ruby, who used her Semblance to sprint away at high-speed while leaving rose petals behind.

The fight was causing huge collateral damage. The longer they drew it out, the more of the city could be destroyed by the CyberKing as it tried to kill them.

"We need to take this bastard down now!" Kurenai shouted.

"We have to use an all-out finisher then," Nero said. "Something so powerful that it will take him out for good."

Kurenai rubbed the chin section of his helmet in thought then a flash of inspiration hit him. "I got it!" He brought out his Scroll and tapped a button on the device. The Riders and their allies looked towards the sky as a flying rocket locker came down towards the crimson Rider. Once it landed, Kurenai opened it to reveal the device that he had been working on two days ago. He took it out then brought it over to his teammates. "Guys, we have to transfer our powers into this."

"What is it?" Shiro asked.

"It's something that can make a Rider hold the power of all four Aura Riders. I call it the JOKR Soul Drive." Kurenai answered. "Unfortunately, I never had the chance to finish it but I know we can make this possible."

"Hey, it's worth a shot." Azure shrugged.

"All else fails, we become mindless cyborgs for the rest of our lives." Nero said.

"We're with you all the way." Shiro nodded.

Kurenai looked at his friends with a smile beneath his helmet. He held out the device with one hand as Shiro, Azure, and Nero placed one hand over the device then started to transfer their energy into it. The JOKR Soul Drive began to glow in four different colors from red, white, blue, and purple until it solidified to resemble a stopwatch that had the logos, colors and insignias of Team JOKR.

"Here we go…" Kurenai said before he pressed the button on top.

**JOKR TIME!**

Suddenly, Shiro, Azure, and Nero began to glow their respective armor colors before they turned into little balls of light that flew straight into the Soul Drive. Kurenai removes the wolf head of his Driver and replaces it with the stopwatch. A crimson wolf, a white dragon, a blue bear, and a purple falcon emerge from behind the Rider, who crosses his arms in front of him then shouts out, "Gattai Henshin!" He slams his palm onto the button of the JOKR Soul Drive.

**GATTAI!**

The Kamen Rider holds out his arms to the side as the four ethereal animals clambered onto his body, replacing his armor with a new set. An electronic rock song began to play from the stopwatch.

**KURENAI, SHIRO, AZURE, NERO! COURAGE, RESOLVE, WISDOM, COMPASSION! UNITE~! UNITE~! TEAM JOKR UNITE!**

The Rider stood in place as his armor finished completing. He still wore his black bodysuit but he now had a white chest plate that had Shiro's mask on it as a decoration complete with blue eyes. On his left shoulder was Azure's mask and running down his left arm was blue armor that formed a bear claw. On his right shoulder was Nero's mask and running down his right arm was purple armor that resembled falcon wings. He also had golden bracelets with four gemstones that were red, blue, white, and purple. He had the same golden bracelets on his ankles. On his feet were black boots that resembled the claws of a beast. He wore a black helmet with Kurenai's mask but it was split in half to reveal a new mask that looked more humanoid with a pair of red eyes and a golden mouthpiece.

"Impossible…" White XIV said in shock. Suddenly his mech began to rumble as something grabbed a hold of its leg. It was Koa in Greeed form as she was using her strength to topple the mech.

"This is the end for you, you bastard!" Kurai shouted angrily as she ripped the leg off of its joint.

"NO!" White XIV yelled as he quickly moved his CyberKing to balance itself on its hands. "ACCURSED LITTLE BITCH!" He fired the eye lasers at the Greeed, knocking the wounded Kaijin into a wall.

"Hey!" The Kamen Rider called out in Aaron's voice. "It's not nice to pick on little girls."

"DAMN YOU!" The madman boomed. "DAMN EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IMPERFECT HUMANS! WHO THE HELL DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU ARE!"

"Ore-tachi wa… Kamen Rider Kurenai… JOKR Soul." The Rider declared while gesturing towards himself with his thumb. The eyes/visor of all the masks on his armor flashed as silhouettes of the four Aura Riders appeared behind him before uniting to form a symbol that had all four of the animals based on the Riders gathered together.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! YOU AND THIS FUCKING FLAWED WORLD CAN BURN!" White XIV shouted as he moved the CyberKing to try and smash them with its giant robo fist.

The united Rider pressed the button on the Soul Drive as the clock hand spun before landing on the blue space with the letter 'O'.

**AZURE TIME!**

The mask of Azure flashed on the Rider's left shoulder as a blue aura surrounded his fist that he used to punch back at the giant robot's own fist. The force of the punch turned the fist into scrap metal, the feedback causing White XIV to scream in agony.

Kurenai pressed the button on the Soul Drive again. This time the clock hand spun and stopped on a white space with the letter 'K'.

**SHIRO TIME!**

The Rider summoned the RyuuKoutei and the Fang Howler into both his hands as the mask of Shiro flashed on his chest. Sprouting from his back were a pair of dragon wings that he used to fly straight at the CyberKing. White energy filled the blades he wielded in his palms and slashed them both against the machine's chest. The damage was severe as massive sparks burst upon impact.

"RRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! JUST DIE ALREADY!" White XIV yelled as the CyberKing fired its eye lasers at the armored warrior.

The Rider pressed the button again as the clock hand landed on a purple space with the letter 'R'.

**NERO TIME!**

The mask of Nero shined as purple energy feathers erupted from the Rider's right arm that he used to swipe around his body, becoming a defensive shroud that blocked the lasers from hurting him. When the energy shroud dispersed, Kurenai faked a yawn and looked at the giant robot. "Is that the best you've got?"

There was an energy cannon mounted between the handlebar crests of the CyberKing. With a roar of rage, he fired the charged energy cannon at the fusion Rider.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIIIIIIIIIE!?"

The Rider pressed down on the Soul Drive again. The clock hand spins and stops on the red space with the letter 'J'.

**KURENAI TIME!**

Red energy flowed around the Kamen Rider's body as the mask of Kurenai flashed. He jumped in the air and performed a spinning reverse roundhouse kick that hit the energy blast. The sudden clash of energies created a distorted flux of space but Kurenai released a brief exclamation as his kick pushed the energy blast right back at the CyberKing, destroying the robot's cannon.

"Yeah! Go, Aaron! Or Kuro… or… wait, who actually is that anyways?" Ruby wondered in confusion. The others shrugged, sharing in the confusion.

White XIV screamed from the feedback. No! He would not be destroyed by another Kamen Rider! Never again!

Kurenai JOKR Soul pressed down on the Soul Drive four times, causing the clock hand to make a full rotation.

**JOKR FINAL TIME!**

Kurenai entered a stance as the Aura Animals of Team JOKR appeared around him and converged on him, fueling him with power.

"Here comes the finale!" The Rider said in four different voices. The unified Rider leaped into the air as four astral projections of Kurenai, Shiro, Azure, and Nero appeared beside the Rider. All of them performed flying kick maneuvers as they descended towards the CyberKing. When the five-pronged attack made contact with White XIV's mechanical monstrosity, there was an initial struggle as the united Team JOKR tried to push against the CyberKing.

In a desperate attempt to survive, White XIV went to activate a shield to absorb the Rider's finisher when he was suddenly frozen in time.

Standing on a nearby rooftop was Showa. His eyes glowed as a projection of a frozen clock appeared in his outstretched hand, with an identical projection appearing under the CyberKing.

"FINISH HIM OFF, TEAM JOKR!" Showa shouted.

Kurenai shouted as he blasted through the CyberKing with the Rider projections. Each projection releasing battle cries with the voices of the rest of Team JOKR. The Riders kept pushing forward through the robot until they drilled all the way towards the other side.

"...Not again," White XIV groaned in despair as his CyberKing exploded, engulfing him in its flames.

The united Kamen Rider landed away from the explosion then struck a pose by holding out his left arm and struck a thumbs-down gesture, "Jokes on you, pal."

Pieces of the CyberKing littered the ground and there was a huge crater in the middle of the street. Lying deep in the bottom of the crater was White XIV who managed to survive despite being in ground zero of the explosion.

He gritted his teeth as he picked himself up, growling. His plan to Cyber-convert Vale was ruined but it was not a complete loss. No, he could still start over again. He just needed to get away and hide, rebuild a new army of Cybermen to replace the one he had lost, and try again. Maybe he could start over in Mistral or Vacuo. He may even try in Atlas and use their technology so he could create a stronger kind of Cyberman.

Humanity's days would soon be over.

However, he was not ready to leave just yet, not until he got his revenge on these meddling kids who got in his way.

"Kamen Riders..." he growled furiously. "It's always, always, always Kamen Riders who get in my way!"

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black and purple device that resembled a pocket watch. The face of the device displayed a monstrous version of Kamen Rider Showa's face.

"Kamen Riders...I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

**SHOWA!**

He clicked the button and he became covered in dark puzzle pieces that enveloped him. The Another Ridewatch also floated from his hand and buried itself into the center of his waist, forming a belt.

Meanwhile, Team JOKR had turned back to normal and was with both Team RWBY and Team JNPR when a new threat emerged. Koa staggered out of the building she was blasted into but froze, sensing an unfamiliar and frightening power spike. They looked at the crater and saw a figure rise up from it before it touched down on the street.

It was an Another Rider, Another Showa.

Another Showa looked like a monstrous parody of Kamen Rider Showa. He sported the same black-and-white color scheme but the white seemed a bit greyish while the bodysuit was in black, white and grey camo. In addition, the armor seemed chitinous in appearance with a pair of insect-like wings hanging from the back. It wore a belt with a green crystal core. On the shoulders were clock-like designs. Finally, the helmet had cracked green compound eyes and an exposed mouth full of sharp teeth that were bisected by a strip of metal.

**SHOWA **was written on its right thigh while the year **1984 **was written on its left thigh.

"An Another Rider!" Aaron cried out. "Guys, we have to-"

What he had to say was cut off as an energy wave swept over them, causing them to slow down like video footage that was going in slow motion.

"You're all going to pay for humiliating me and forcing me to use this power," Another Showa threatened. "Now, who do I kill first?" He scanned the group and found his first target, the girl with the silver eyes.

As he approached them, he was suddenly thrown to the ground by a punch. With his concentration broken, the Beacon students were moving at normal speed again.

"The Hell?" Orpheus gasped.

"You!" Another Showa spat as Kamen Rider Showa looked down at him.

"Have you already forgotten about me?" Showa mocked his counterpart. "And look at you now. I thought you were over trying to become me."

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you first!" Green energy blades shot out of his wrists and he attacked Showa who countered by punching him in the face, sending him staggering back. He then knocked him back down to the ground with a roundhouse.

"Hey!" Showa called out to the Beacon students. "You've already done enough to save this city. Can you sit this one out and leave this to me?"

"...Sure," Aaron answered.

"Thanks," Showa smiled. "Now, time to show you all something cool! LEGACY RIDE: SHOWA!"

A golden gate emerged from behind Showa as the Legendary Showa Riders appeared to stand alongside him. Ichigo to Stronger stood to his right while Skyrider to J stood to his left. The gate had Showa's face in the middle and surrounded by locks representing the Showa Riders. The gate opened to release a bright radiance that chased away the darkness.

At the same time, Showa's Spark Core began to shine as his body was bathed in the gate's light. His body began to glow as the black parts of his suit turned to gold while the white parts turned silver. Finally, the Showa Riders overlapped his body to manifest his ultimate form.

His torso was covered in golden armor with broad, wing-shaped, triple-layered spaulders while golden faulds hung from his belt to provide reinforced protection for his crotch, hips, and thighs. Mounted on his back was a cicada-shaped backpack. What was most distinct about this suit was the chestplate which held the face of his default form in the center while being surrounded by miniature faces of the Showa Riders whose powers he possessed.

This was his true Ultimate Form: **Kamen Rider Showa Legacy**.

Another Showa was in awe of Showa Legacy but it soon turned to fury as his counterpart once showed him how wide the gap between them was.

Another Showa charged at Showa Legacy and slashed him repeatedly across the chest. The golden Rider did not register any pain. In fact, Another Showa's attacks had no effect on him.

"Ascalon!" Showa Legacy called as he summoned his dragon-slaying sword, the legendary sword Ascalon. He deflected Another Showa's slashes and struck him across the chest, sending him reeling. He continued his attack, slashing Another Showa horizontally, then vertically, before jabbing him in the centre of his chest, sending him tumbling on the ground.

"Let's end this, Shiro Juuyon," Showa Legacy declared. "Legacy Rider Slash!"

On his chest, the faces of X, Amazon, Black RX, and Biorider flashed and he summoned the Riders by his side. The Riders each attacked with their weapons as Amazon struck with his claws. Finally, it came to Showa Legacy's turn to land the finishing blow.

Showa Legacy landed a diagonal slash across Another Showa's body and he screamed as he exploded. The Another Ridewatch shattered once its host was destroyed.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked as he looked at Showa Legacy.

"Just here to take care of this son of a bitch for you," he said as he opened up a multicolored corridor behind him.

"Wait! Just who are you?" Aaron repeated.

Showa's armor vanished and he smiled at them, revealing his slight resemblance to White XIV.

"Shinichi Banabara," he introduced himself. "Kamen Rider Showa." He gave them a wave and stepped through the corridor which closed behind him.

Koa commented as the corridor closed, "Anyone else getting Decade vibes from that corridor?"

"So, we just met another Rider from another world," Ruby said. "Just how many worlds are there?"

"A lot." The Riders deadpanned.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Team RWBY, Team JOKR, and Team JNPR held a memorial for Millie Lilac. They may not have known her but her sacrifice deserved to be remembered. Koa slowly placed a flower in front of a small grave they built in memory for the girl.

"The poor girl had been stripped of her humanity and turned into a cybernetic abomination. Yet, she managed to regain her humanity in her final moments to save Vale. She had died a true hero," Koa said in a somber tone as she stood up and gave a salute.

"In the end, she got her humanity back and saved us all," Ruby added with tears in her eyes.

"So what are we going to tell Ozpin?"

"We'll tell him the truth." Aaron answered. "These people were victims of a madman… their families deserve to know what happened to them."

The young huntsmen and huntresses in training all agreed with the crimson-eyed brawler. For now, the battle with evil was over...

* * *

XXX

* * *

Team JOKR returned to their Rider Base to find that they had a visitor.

"Hello," Shinichi greeted them as they came in.

"How did you get into-" Aaron paused then realized who he was dealing with. "Teleportation, of course."

"So why are you here?" Orion asked.

"I was told to bring you this," Shinichi said as he handed over an Aura Sphere to Aaron.

Aaron took it and examined it.

"What's this?" Aaron asked.

"You guys can literally access the powers of the Heisei Line. This little thing will give you access to the Showa Line."

"Huh, awesome." Aaron said to himself. "Why are you giving this to me in the first place?"

Shinichi grinned, "Let's just say I had to keep a promise." He gave the boys a two-fingered salute, "See ya around." With nothing left to say, he opened a dimensional corridor and leaped right into it, leaving the four Aura Riders to watch their latest ally take his leave.

"Kamen Rider Showa…" Aaron muttered as he gripped the Aura Sphere given to him in his hand, "...hope to meet him again one day."

* * *

XXX

* * *

James Ironwood was going over the report he had in his hands. Vale was being threatened. Just recently, it had been attacked by a giant mech. It was only with the help of the mysterious "Kamen Riders" that Vale was saved.

However, this just made Ironwood more aware of the new threats that were out there. And he knows that he must make necessary preparations for the good of mankind.

Ironwood studied the four Kamen Riders that had made Vale their home and resolved to either get them into the Atlas Military… or create Riders of his own.

Luckily for him, he knew one of the Riders as well…

"Time to pay Vale a visit." Ironwood said to himself as he began the necessary preparations to bring the Atlas fleet to Vale.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the crossover special! Big thanks to Kamen Rider Chrome for collaborating with me on this project. And thanks to KR Duelist and DragonKnightSR for assisting in the co-writing.**

**And before anybody asks me this: No, I did not make Kurenai JOKR Soul be similar to Kamen Rider Zi-O even though his attacks are sorta similar. He does not have time-based powers. He's sorta like… Den-O Climax Form but he has to press the button on the JOKR Soul Drive in order to use different abilities.**

**As for the timeframe, this took place before Volume 2 began so... before after Chapter 21 and before Chapter 22 in the story.**

**There are more future projects like this later on and, hopefully, future collaborations with other Kamen Rider enthusiasts like KR Chrome. In fact, I'd welcome any collab from other writers on here or even ideas from my readers.**

**Don't forget to check out Kamen Rider Chrome's web page and his own stories. I wouldn't have been able to make something like this without his assistance.**

**Peace out, everyone!**


	27. Best Day Ever!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**KRD: That's right! And it's the proper beginning of RWBY Vol.2!**

**GKC: Which means more teenage drama… Oh, joy…**

**SR: At least there's humor. Like Yang's puns!**

**KRD: … *pulls out a minigun***

**SR: Oh yeah? *Pulls out grenade launcher***

**GKC: *Pulls out Infinity Gauntlet* I out beat you both, plebs. Don't make me snap.**

**KRD: Dude, I'm helping **_**you **_**out!**

**GKC: Urusei! I'm tired, hungry, and mad! I'm freaking hangry!**

**KRD: …I suddenly don't feel so good… **

**GKC: Ah, before I forget… *turns to the audience* We don't own RWBY or Kamen Rider. All rights belong to their respective owners. Enjoy the chapter.**

**SR: I have not fallen asleep yet… I regret nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 24:** Best Day Ever!

* * *

A ship flies through the skies over Vale and the camera pans down to the city streets. The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" is hanging a sign declaring its re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls, only to be saved by a minty haired and hazel skinned beauty of a girl.

"'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." She giggled as she helped him to his feet. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She then produces a piece of paper with writing on it and the shopkeep looks it over.

"Hmm? Mm-hmm." The shopkeeper nodded. After being given directions, she walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes a grey-haired punk at a corner.

"I knew you were lost."

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." She huffed, producing a wallet with Lien and waved it in Mercury's face.

"That's not your money."

"But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence."

Mercury thought about it for a moment. "Mmmm… no deal."

"Fine." Emerald then takes the Lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away.

"Whatever. You want me."

More of the city is shown, including a café where two extras sit chatting. Mercury and Emerald are walking through the city.

"So, how much farther?"

"A few blocks."

"Ugh... this place is so dull."

The girl shrugged at this. "Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture…"

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket."

"That's every city." She deadpanned.

Mercury then acts like a victim, "Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

The girl, now called Emerald, glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him.

"Ugh… you're no fun today." He groaned.

Mercury follows behind Emerald, before coming upon and entering a shop full of books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell. "Be right there!" The owner called out. Emerald looks back at Mercury. The shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backward and out toward the counter. "Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun!" He said as he sets the stacks down. "How may I…" Turning around, he gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them as Mercury was now holding a book. "How may I help you?"

Mercury looked at Tukson, even though he had the book open. "Just browsing." He said before shutting the book.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, we do," Tukson said.

"That's great," Emerald answered excitedly.

"Would you… like a copy?"

"No, just wondering," Emerald said as Mercury closes another book. "Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?"

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury said, producing said book.

"Ooh, options are nice."

"Eh, no pictures." Mercury sighed, closing the book. "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front."

"Oh, no, wait! What… about… "Third Crusade"?"

Tukson hesitated, visibly unnerved. "Um… I…" He trailed off. Mercury and Emerald were eyeing him carefully. "…don't believe we carry that one."

"Oh." Mercury looked a bit disappointed, slamming another book shut.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked Tukson.

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right."

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?"

"Yes."

"And, what was it again?" Mercury questioned.

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except the Third Crusade."

"It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!" Mercury countered.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said as Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken. "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo." Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens. "Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." Mercury then activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson. "And neither are we… You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson frowned.

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

"So… are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!" Tukson shouted as he produced claws from his fingers and leaped atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves and a single shot sends blood flying from his shoulder and him into a part of the store causing a few shelves to collapse on him.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Team RWBY and JOKR and Koa are sitting together in their Beacon uniforms as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked.

"Nothing," Blake answered, closing her book. "Just going over notes from last semester."

Yang caught a grape in her mouth. "Lame."

Nora giggled as she continued tossing grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, then giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath.

"Uh… Ruby? Are those Weiss's things?" Kurogasa blinked.

Ruby, however, ignored him, clearing her throat, and gesturing to everyone at the table. "Sisters… friends… Weiss."

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

Yang rolled her eyes with a smile. "This ought to be good." She said, catching another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the nine of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had… ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands. "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby said, pointing her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" She smiled before looking left and right at her friends, Koa laughing at her pun. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?" An apple is tossed at Yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora called out.

"I'll have to second that." Aaron agreed. "You and comedy were never meant to be."

Yang fake gasped while gripping her chest in faux horror, "Et Tu, Aaron?"

"Look, guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss deadpanned.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Offscreen, an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however, we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss suggested. "I for one think that…"

*SPLAT!*

Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

"Uh-oh…" Orpheus gulped.

"So… you have chosen death…" Kurogasa said darkly, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, I've always wanted to do this!" Koa said excitedly as she jumped onto the table and took a deep breath.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Outside the cafeteria, Sun and one of his other teammates were walking together as Sun relates the events which took place during the events of "Black and White". The teammate in question was a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. Notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead.

This was Neptune Vasilias.

"Man, that's harsh." Neptune commented.

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun added.

"Nice!"

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

"Got it." Neptune said but Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

"And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking _secret_ secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it!" Neptune said, placating him.

"You better." Sun said as he pulled back. As they kept walking, there was a commotion as we are now shown the windows into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune splattered into the window as well. "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken."

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude." Neptune looked at him as his teeth gleamed a smile.

"Good point."

Sun and Neptune then enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming.

"Food fight!" One student shouted.

Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora laughed as Team JNPR along with Orion, Koa, and Orpheus are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner while the rest of the cafeteria were in shambles. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" She sang.

Ruby stomped her foot on a table while pointing at Team JNPR. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby then crushed a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!"

"YEAH!" Team RWBY raised their fists simultaneously.

"Why did I get roped into this?" Aaron pondered with a dry expression before he glanced at Kurogasa, who was practically fuming like a certain hotheaded guy with an explosive personality that liked to tell people to die. "Oh yeah…"

"Your orders, my queen?" Koa said with a military salute.

"Off with their heads!"

"Why are you on _their_ side!?" Aaron cried out.

"Family comes first, dude." Orion said with a shrug.

"Because it's fun! Fire the vegetables!" Koa shouts, as she and Nora jump down from the top of the tower, and the food fight begins. Ren kicks three watermelons, Jaune threw one as well, Pyrrha threw two more and Nora threw a table of watermelons. Koa smirked as she kicked up multiple kinds of food and sent them flying at the group.

"INCOMING!" Aaron shouted.

"Yang! Turkeys! Blake! French Bread!" Kurogasa ordered.

Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. Koa smirked as she picked up an apple and threw it like a baseball at Aaron.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The crimson-eyed leader screamed with his eyes bulging out of his skull before the apple hit him in the mouth. He took it out with a loud chomp and showed off the impressive bite mark on the fruit. "My turn…" He slammed his fist down on a table that had several plates of food then he proceeded to roundhouse kick the plates, sending them directly at his foe. Koa smirked as she drew a piece of French bread to break the plates as she then launched herself at Aaron.

Meanwhile Yang started punching the incoming watermelons into mush with Blake taking two french breads and helping her break them as well. Yang then threw the two turkeys from her fists and hit Jaune square on the head and chest. Pyrrha then took a spare French bread before dodging Blake's attack and the two were in a deadlock.

"Hyaaaaaaaah!" Kurogasa came flying in, wielding two stalks of leeks to which Pyrrha had no choice but to back off and the close quarter combat with them blocking or parrying before going into a deadlock as well. "Let me through Pyrrha. Nora needs to pay." He gritted.

"Sorry, can't let you through!" The voice of Orion interjected as he came down while wielding a massive turkey leg, slamming it down in front of Kurogasa like it was a giant hammer.

"GAH!" he cried out before staggering himself up. "YOU TRAITOR!"

"Didn't I tell you, idiot? Family comes first and Jaune is part of the group you are currently fighting against so… don't expect me to go easy against you." Orion taunted.

"Kono~!" Kurogasa growled before he started having his fight with Orion. Meanwhile Ruby was surfing on a tray before jumping up and throwing said tray at Pyrrha to which the latter blocked before Ruby picked up another tray and surfed on that. When Ruby got close enough, she bashed her tray against the redhead who tumbled backwards.

Ren and Nora ran towards Ruby and Weiss, but the latter sprayed a wave of ketchup on the floor, causing Ren to slip and onto tables, plates, and silverware that were sent flying. Nora jumped on one of those tables then jumped towards a pole before breaking it. As she fell she stuck a watermelon at one end of the pole, making it a watermelon hammer before bashing Ruby away. Weiss picked a swordfish and sped towards Nora and their CQC began, but it was short as Nora knocked Weiss into a pillar. The impact knocks her out and Ruby holds her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby begged before shouting to the heavens. "Nooo!"

"You're wide open!" Orpheus said with a makeshift bow made out of a broken broom and sausage links. He fires a salami arrow at Ruby and Weiss.

"Not a chance!" Aaron countered as he stepped in front of the girls and caught the salami between his elbow and knee. But when he turned around, Koa planted a pie into his face. "Oh, why you little-!"

"Uh-oh." Koa giggled.

Yang went on the assault picking up the turkeys she used and smacked Orpheus away with them. Ren had two leeks and ran towards Yang. They were then locked in combat before Yang punched Ren in the air. When he was airborne, he threw the two leeks to which Yang dodged as she jumped up and punched Ren back into the ground.

Nora then enters the fray as she and Yang were locked in combat, but then Nora smacks Yang away with the watermelon hammer, sending the buxom blonde in the air and through the roof.

"Welp, she's out for now." Aaron shrugged. "I always wonder how she managed to survive from that height."

"Well, if you watched the stats part of Death Battle when she battled Tifa, you would know." Kurogasa said.

"I did." Aaron deadpanned. The next thing the duo knew, they were hit by exploding soda cans that sent them flying into some tables. "Ow…"

Seeing her teammates and comrades in food warfare down and defeated, Ruby glared at the enemy then took off in a burst of speed.

"Oh, shit… I forgot this part…" Orion paled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH~?!" Koa screams, her eyes bugging out as she was the first swept up in the tempest as food and cans began to follow along. Ruby then corkscrewed her whole body to which her Semblance did as well and with this, all of Team JNPR, Orion, Orpheus, and Koa were swept up by the spiraling storm. Once Ruby stopped she moved out of the way and the victims caught in the storm splattered onto the cracked wall followed by the crash of soda and food, all plastered. After a moment, all of them _slowly_ slid off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

Sun grinned at sight. "I love these guys."

Neptune however is drenched with soda and is not pleased. The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room. All of the food, soda, plates, chairs, and benches all reorganized themselves and cleaned themselves up too. Once that was done, everything was back to normal… except for everyone all caught up in food.

"Children, please." Glynda said as she adjusts her glasses. "Do not play with your food!"

Nora burps aloud as Team JNPR, RWBY, JOKR, plus Koa try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables, making Glynda grumble.

Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go."

Glynda sighs in irritation at the absurdity and childishness of these students. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children." Ozpin said as the teams and Koa are shown laughing together. "So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman says as he approaches the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.

Emerald shivered in disgust. "Spare us the thought of you procreating." She said, as both her and Mercury pull away from Roman.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman says, producing a piece of paper.

"What!? Agh…"

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." He said, holding up the piece of paper. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald said coyly.

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Mercury tapped his chest.

"I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise."

Roman then pointed his cane at him. "Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and…"

"Do what, Roman?" A new voice asked. Mercury, Emerald, and Roman looked up to see Cinder appear on a platform above them. She stepped onto the automated lift, riding it down to their level.

Roman laughs nervously. He almost had them. But there's always another day. "I'd, uh… not kill them?"

"Cinder!" Emerald said excitedly, but Cinder did not look pleased.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway."

"Well, I was going to…" Roman said before Emerald interrupted him.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury said after much thought.

"What? Like a puma?"

"Yeah, there ya go."

"Quiet." Cinder said, silencing the two. "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

"But I just thought…" Emerald stuttered

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think… obey." Cinder sternly said. To which Emerald bowed her head apologetically.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

Cinder then turned to Roman. "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

As Roman speaks, he points to his right, then to his left, then behind him. "Uh…? Eh…? Eh…? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury says, whilst Emerald laughs at the remark.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camp out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little _smoother_! Not to mention those Kamen Riders sticking a wrench in the gears too!" He emphasizes the last sentence by clenching his fist.

Cinder approaches Roman. "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." She places her hand on his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt. "Besides, we're done with Dust." She begins to walk away leaving Roman confused.

"O-okay, then what now?"

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to phase two."

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly.

"And here I thought Azrael was mysterious and frightening…" Roman muttered.

* * *

**SR: And that's the chapter, folks!**

**KRD: Yeah, short but sweet. The food fight is still awesome as ever.**

**SR: And this is just the tip of the iceberg for our heroes!**

**GKC: Correct, because the coming battles are sure to be even more dangerous now that their foe has revealed his true face. But what can we expect? Let's check the clip and find out…**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Ruby:**__ Alright, guys! Time to commence Operation: Stop the baddies!_

_**Aaron:**__ We're gonna need a wardrobe change._

_**Koa:**__ This is where my talents come to shine!_

_**Penny:**__ I wasn't born a normal girl…_

**Next Time:** A Night Out

_**Azrael:**__ Now, Torchwick, show me a fun event!_

* * *

**SR: Enjoy good friends and be sure to keep being safe!**

**GKC: Peace out, everyone!**


	28. A Night Out

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: With DragoKnightSR and Kamen Rider Duelist!**

**KRD: And now it's time for Kuro to s*** his pants.**

**Kurogasa: Oh shut up! It's General Ironwood, how could I not be scared!?**

**GKC: You want the blunt version or the few chapters back that got you pissing your pants.**

**Kurogasa: …**

**GKC: Hm, speechless. That's a first. Usually, he's on an angry rant.**

**KRD: There's a first for everything. Anyways, shall we get going?**

**GKC: Hai, hai. It's time to get this started.**

**Disclaimer: Same thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: **A Night Out

* * *

We last left our heroes with Team RWBY, JNPR, JOKR, and Koa finishing the most epic of food fights the entire multiverse had ever seen. There is no one and we mean no one that could ever replicate the epicness that had every sense of the words: food fight. To be perfectly honest, it was a food war. All in all, it was fun and games as they were still kids. And as Ozpin said, they won't be able to have that role later on down the road. So it's best they play the part now while they can.

As of right now, Aaron had just gotten out of the shower, having a towel wrapped around his waist when he heard his Scroll vibrating on the nightstand.

"Huh? Who could that be?" He pondered as he checked who the caller was. "Tukson?" He wondered, before pressing the call button and brought the Scroll to his ear. "Hey Tukson, what's-"

[_"Aaron, it's bad…!"_] He heard Tukson grunting, as if in pain. [_"They… they found me…"_]

"Whoa, Tukson, are you okay?" Aaron said worriedly.

[_"You and your sister… are in danger. The White Fang… sent Emerald and Mercury. Wherever you guys are, you _have_ to get out of there!"_]

Aaron narrowed his eyes, "Where are you? Do you need help?" He asked the puma Faunus.

[_"A bullet to the shoulder is nothing."_] Tukson said. [_"They think I'm dead, but I don't know. They might come back. I already got two bags and a ticket to Vacuo. I may need you and your sister's help getting me out of Vale."_]

"I'll come to get you, Tukson." Aaron informed the Faunus.

[_"Thanks. And be careful."_] Tukson said, before hanging up.

"Dammit…" Aaron cursed. Of course, he knew Emerald and Mercury were sent to kill him, but the strange part was that he survived. How he did was anyone's guess.

"Everything okay?" Blake asked, as she just noticed Aaron with the Scroll in his hand.

"It's Tukson… _they_ got to him."

"What?" Blake gasped in horror. "Is he-"

"He's still alive. Injured, but alive." Aaron informed his sister. "We're going to go get him and help him out of Vale."

"But then that means- oh Oum, no… nonono…" Blake shook her head as she fell to her knees holding her head.

Aaron crouched down and placed his hands on the cat Faunus's shoulders, "Blake, look at me!"

"They're here… they're already here… something big's going on… I just know it…" Blake ignored her brother.

"Blake, get a hold of yourself!" Aaron said, shaking her, making the cat Faunus look at him. "Whatever is going on, I'll take care of it. But right now, the White Fang isn't our priority. It's Tukson. We need to get him out of Vale."

Blake seemed to nod at this. "O-Okay…"

"Good girl. Now go get ready. We'll go to his place as soon as we're ready." The crimson-eyed brawler said. The cat Faunus nodded before leaving his room. The moment she did, Aaron picked up his Scroll and called the rest of his teammates. "Guys, we have a problem and I need your help."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Team JOKR arrived at Tukson's Book Trade on their Rider Machines. Blake sat behind Aaron while Koa was seated behind Orpheus. They all got off of their motorcycles and took off their helmets as they looked left and right to make sure no one was following. They all saw that Tukson's Book Trade was closed at the moment. With everyone nodding, they all went inside, while also making sure that no one was watching. Other than the disheveled bookshelves from the fight, everything else seemed normal.

"Tukson? Are you here?" Aaron called out.

"In the back!" A voice called out.

Aaron narrowed his eyes before he turned back to his team, "Stay here and keep watch. No idea if there's a lookout watching this place." He looked at his sister. "Blake, let's go."

"Right." Blake nodded before the siblings went over to the back.

"Didn't think it would turn out like this," Kurogasa said. "I guess it's kinda true about cats having nine lives."

"Probably not the best time to joke about that." Orion pointed out.

"Hard to believe he actually survived the attack. You would think an assassin would be more efficient." Orpheus commented.

"Yeah, either that or Mercury's an actual shit shot when it comes to being a Bayonetta reject," Kurogasa added.

"Who's Bayonetta?" Koa pondered in confusion.

Orpheus patted the Greeed's head, "Let's just say that she's someone you don't wanna mess with."

Aaron and Blake marched into the back area of the shop, following a trail of blood that was left on the floor. The two of them looked at each other then nodded before they saw a door that was slightly opened. They each took a side of the door and then… with an unseen signal, they burst through the door, weapons aimed and surprising the puma Faunus.

"Geez, scare another life out of me, why don'tcha…" Tukson groaned as his shoulder was heavily taped with bandages showing a red spot on his shoulder.

Aaron lowered his gauntlets, "Sorry about that, old man." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, putting her weapon away and rushing over to him.

"I've been through worse, but I'll live." Tukson said.

"Well, that's a relief." Aaron helped the puma Faunus by draping one of his arms over his shoulders, "Come on. We're getting you out of here."

"My bags."

"I got it. Kuro! Get over here!"

"Coming!" The samurai of the team said as he rushed over to the back. Tukson pointed to said bags that were in the corner and Kurogasa grabbed them. Once they got what they needed, they all went out to the front to meet up with the rest.

"Come on, old man. Just a bike ride to the airship and you'll be out of Vale." Aaron told the Faunus as he shuffled him onto the back of Orion's motorcycle.

"Thanks, Aaron," Tukson grunted as the two got up. "You and Blake should be careful. The White Fang could be tying up loose ends."

"Pfft!" Koa scoffed. "Big deal, Aaron and his friends handled much worse. Take me for example!"

"Uh… who's that?" Tukson asked.

"Long story." Orpheus waved off.

"Hey!" A voice shouted as they turned to see a bunch of Torchwick's henchmen, riding on motorcycles before they suddenly opened fire with AK-47's, causing them to take cover.

"Shit! Go! Go! Go!" Aaron shouted.

"Dammit, are we really doing this FF7 style!?" Kurogasa groaned as Orion and Kurogasa gunned their Rider Machines and drove off with Tukson and his belongings in tow.

"Everyone else, keep those guys off of Tukson!" Aaron ordered as he mounted his Machine Kurenai, revved the engine while Blake climbed on behind him, and took off after his teammates. One of the bikers tried to get close to Aaron and Blake, who both kicked the drivers into a garbage can. "Crazy bastards!" He gritted his teeth as he kept his right hand on the accelerator while his left hand was out with the blade of Blood Moon jetting out in retaliation. He then gasped in surprise as more henchmen on bikes began to split up. "Damn they're splitting up! They'll try and cut off our friends."

Meanwhile, Koa saw one of the bikers approaching and used her monstrous strength to smash the front of the bike sending it flipping over. One of the goons' firearms lands in her lap, much to her confusion.

"The Hell am I supposed to do with this?" Koa said confused as the henchmen kept coming.

"Just keep 'em off our backs!" Orpheus shouted. Koa kept fiddling with the gun until she found the trigger and began firing wildly.

"WOAH!" Koa directed the gun towards the henchmen, which took a few bikes out. "So this is what shooting a gun is like."

"Orion, how's he holding up!?" Kurogasa shouted.

"Still good but I'm not sure all this strain is good for his injury!" Orion responded as he avoided the machete of one henchman then used his fist to smash the front wheel of the enemy bike, sending his pursuer crashing into a wall. "We don't get these guys off us then he might bleed out."

Suddenly as they came onto the freeway they heard the sound of large machinery. Everyone looked towards one part of the freeway and to their surprise, they saw a stolen Spider Droid that was on tank treads. It suddenly jumped and landed on their road as it treads along. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! WE'RE RELIVING FINAL FANTASY 7!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Anyone understand what he's saying?" Koa asked the others.

"We're basically living a video game moment!" Orpheus shouted.

"Gun it guys!" Aaron shouted as they all revved their engines and went faster. "Orion, you're gonna have to be our impromptu Cloud!"

"What!?"

"Your sword's the size of the Buster Sword!"

"Don't worry, I'll help!" Koa said as she tossed away the gun and turned into her Greeed form.

"Orion, give Tukson to me!" Kurogasa said.

"You sure!?"

"Just hurry!"

Orion helped Tukson onto Kurogasa's bike, then nodded to Kurai as he drew his weapon. "Alright, let's get chopping!" He declared as he drove his bike alongside the Spider Droid and slashed it with his Lunar Divide. Kurai then leaped off of Orpheus' bike and channeled her turtle half to make a big shell form to crash into one of the droids treads causing it to veer off course.

"Take this!" Orion shouted as he stabbed the Spider Droid with his sword and as he drove by, he dragged his blade across its body to add more damage. "Kurai, aim for the head!"

"With pleasure!" Kurai responded as she took another leap and channeled her crocodile half to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to the machine's face. The sheer force from the kick dented the robot's face and turned it 180 degrees. "She shoots and she scores!"

"Blake, you got this?" Aaron asked.

The cat Faunus nodded, "Yeah!"

"Alright, take the wheel!" Aaron said as he jumped off of his motorcycle, letting Blake quickly take it and readied his Blood Moon. "Here comes the final blow!" He leaped off the bike and lunged at the damaged Spider Droid, rearing his blade back before slashing down with a battle cry. The force from the blow cut deep into the machine's metal body until the blade sliced right through it in half. Aaron kicked off the sliced mech and landed back on the Machine Kurenai behind Blake just before the machine exploded.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Kurogasa shouted before revving the engine and sped off.

"Wait for us!" Orion yelled, driving after him as the rest followed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

After driving for quite a while, the group arrived at the airfield with their cargo in tow. "Thanks for the crazy lift everyone. I can take it from here." Tukson said.

"You sure?" Aaron asked. "Blake and I can escort you all the way to Vacuo and make sure everything else doesn't go wrong."

"Something tells me you two are needed here with your friends."

"Well, if you're sure," Blake said. "Just… be careful."

"And try not to get another bullet in ya, old man." Aaron joked. "You're not young enough like you used to be."

"You get at my age and we'll see if you'll talk like that." Tukson grinned. With that, he carried his bags and went towards the Bullhead, headed for Vacuo. Blake and Aaron watched as their former caretaker left the kingdom of Vale, sharing a hug as they realized that their friend was leaving them for good.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The next day…

A large and unnerving ship descended upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads fly by as there were ant-like swarms of people on the paths around Beacon. The Atlesian Air Fleet arrived with the two Bullheads that carried its students and as they did, Team RWBY and JOKR were there seeing them come in, though Kurogasa was looking less than thrilled.

"Great… he's here…" Kurogasa groaned.

"I hate Atlas…" Aaron spat as he glared heatedly at the Atlesian airships. "Bunch of stuck-up elitist snobs if you ask me."

"Hey, at least Ironwood's decent." Orion said.

"He thinks of everything as a dick measuring contest…" Aaron deadpanned.

"What kind of contest?" Ruby tilted her head, causing Aaron to realize his mistake and cover his mouth.

"Uh… a milk drinking contest! Yeah, sometimes guys like us take milk drinking contests!" Aaron quickly corrected with a sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah, only the milk's-" Orpheus was about to finish, but Aaron elbowed him in the gut very hard. "Ow…"

"Shut up, right now…" Aaron grumbled.

Yang, who had her arms crossed over her bountiful bosom, looked at her friends with a bored expression, "So… why should we care if Atlas arrives? We already know that with the Vytal Festival coming up, other schools will be coming to Beacon."

"Uh… well, some… development about the uh… you-know-what, happened last night." Aaron said, as he looked at Blake.

"Y-Yeah, we're just making sure none of those people aren't hidden amongst the crowd." Blake added.

Just then, a man escorted by two robots got off of the main Atlesian Flagship as he stepped down the ramp and onto the ground. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

This was Jame Ironwood, General of the Atlesian Military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy.

"GENERAL IRONWOOD, SIR!" Kurogasa saluted as his body suddenly straightened and stiffened so badly like a wooden plank.

'_He actually did the salute!?'_ His teammates mentally shouted in disbelief.

"Kurogasa. Good to see you again." Ironwood nodded at him.

"You as well, sir! It's been a long time!" Kurogasa shouted again, only for Weiss to smack upside the head. "ITE!"

"Will you calm down!?" Weiss scolded.

"Sorry…" He slumped in defeat.

"Hello, Miss Schnee." Ironwood greeted the heiress as she nodded in acknowledgement, before looking back to Kurogasa. "So these are your friends then?" The General looked at the group behind Kurogasa.

"Yes sir." Kurogasa nodded. "These are Aaron Jaeger the team leader, Orion Arc, and Orpheus Rhythm." He introduced his friends. The General raised a brow as he saw Koa looking at her scroll. "Oh, and this is Koa. Psst, Koa, get off your Scroll…" He hissed.

"Huh?" Koa said looking at him before her Scroll gave off a game over sound. "Awe nuts…"

"You'll have to excuse her. She's… a special child." Kurogasa muttered to Ironwood.

"I resent that!" Koa huffed.

"I see." Ironwood chuckled. "I hope you kids aren't giving Ozpin a hard time are you?"

"N-No sir! Not at all!" Ruby waved her hands frantically.

The General eyed Ruby for a moment and gave her an amused grin, "You're not a very good liar, are you?"

"What do you mean? Ehehehehe…" Ruby laughed nervously. "Okay, there was that massive food fight the other day."

"Must be quite the tale." Ironwood chuckled. "In any case, it was nice meeting you all. If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to Ozpin's office." He said, before taking his leave, walking off.

"Wait, General Ironwood, sir!" Kurogasa called out as he rushed towards him, making the Headmaster of Atlas stop. "Um… I forgot to ask. How's… Mom doing?" He asked nervously.

The man flinched a bit before answering, "She's… fine, last time I visited the Schnee manor."

"I see." Kurogasa sighed sadly, looking down. "Was she…"

"No."

"Okay…" Kurogasa muttered. "Sorry, I just…"

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll still keep an eye out for her." Ironwood assured, placing a hand on the samurai's shoulder. "I promise."

"Thank you." Kurogasa nodded, before Ironwood left again.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile…

Azrael continued his scheming in his lair… time and time again, his plans have failed. Every time he turns one of those Rider's friends into an Alter, they still manage to thwart him at every chance. He was especially seething from his last plan. He was sure that by turning Weiss into the Valkyrie Alter, her brother's spirit would be broken. But no… it was the opposite. He held onto his faith and it was rewarded when Weiss somehow managed to reverse herself back to normal by her own free will, just as how Kurogasa reversed himself from being Another Gaim by free will. He was missing something. But he just couldn't figure out what.

"If only I could use my bloody Driver again. But that cursed _fool_ took it all away back then…" The hooded man cursed as he looked at the Monster Grimoire. "What could I possibly be missing…?" He wondered. He kept thinking about it, more and more. But then… it finally hit him. "Of course… the answer is right in front of me the whole time." He said.

Team JOKR was an outside force, because of this, the events of Remnant had deviated from the original course, not to mention that without their Rider powers, they were merely nothing more than regular humans. Well… copies of regular humans, but who cares about technicalities? The only way to correct this outside interference, is to counter it with another outside interference. That's right. Azrael must summon someone from their world in order to counter them. And in order to do that, he needed to delve inside their memories. Find people from their world who truly despised Team JOKR.

"Now all I need is the right accomplice." Azrael said with a smirk.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Teams RWBY, JOKR, and JNPR had gathered in the library for a study session. Well, JOKR and JNPR were studying while RWBY was playing a popular board game, Remnant: The Game. We see Weiss, Yang, Blake, who is obviously distracted, and finally, Ruby, who has been contemplating her next move.

"Hmmmmm… All right… All right!" She said, before pointing at Yang. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

Yang thrusts her elbow down as she balls her fist. "Bring it on!"

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby said as she slaps her card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" She said, making noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

Yang feigned indignation as she pointed at Ruby. "You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby peaks her head up. She gives a look of surprise as Yang can be heard laughing arrogantly as she raises a card.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" The blonde shows her card to a visibly distressed Ruby, "Giant Nevermore!" Yang said as she slams the card down on the table. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"I swear if this were Duel Monsters…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Yang would easily be Pharaoh Atem." Aaron finished as he scribbled down notes and diagrams in a separate notebook that contained mechanics for different items.

"What's that?" Orpheus asked.

"Items that I'm planning on building for our arsenal. Azrael and his minions are gonna get stronger so I'm going to think three steps ahead and build more equipment." Aaron answered.

"Yeah, but he's basically you." Orion pointed out. "The way I see it, that's a double-edged sword."

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas. Stick to your own business and let me work."

"I'm just saying, that's all." Orion said. "At least take that into consideration."

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby cried out.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids." Yang shrugged.

Ruby sniffled, "Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which doubled this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"

"Bah!"

Meanwhile, Nora was snoring and talking in her sleep. "Oh. Have pancakes." Pyrrha in the meantime clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune was reading, trading it for a textbook.

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?" Yang asked smugly.

"Bah! Bah, I say!" Ruby cried out.

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!" Yang said. As Pyrrha reads Jaune's comic, a Nevermore player piece is tossed over Jaune's shoulder. Another piece bounces off of his head.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby moaned as she collapsed on the table, groaning. "Nooo!"

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said.

Weiss looked really confused at what she had to do. "I have… absolutely no idea what's going on."

Yang slides up beside her and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb." Weiss deadpanned as Yang started looking through Weiss' cards.

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge… Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-"

"Nooo!" Ruby cried out.

"-and put it in your hand!" Yang said, placing said cards in Weiss's hand.

"Okay."

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang added, before pointing a finger at Weiss. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." She said, pulling away and returning to her seat.

"And that means…"

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby moaned out.

Realizing this, Weiss stands and a thunderclap accompanies Weiss' overjoyed psychotic laughter. "O~hohohohohohohoho, yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Weiss, you're doing it again…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"She becomes a totally different person once she gets into character…" Orpheus mumbled.

"Trap card…" Yang said.

"Huh?" Weiss said surprised as Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss slumps in her chair, cries, and whines. "I hate this game of emotions we play."

Ruby hops into Weiss' lap. "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!" Weiss said, hugging Ruby. "Don't touch me!"

Yang puts her arms up behind her head. "Alright Blake, you're up!"

Snapped out of her thoughts, the cat Faunus looked at her partner in confusion, "Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?"

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!"

Blake nodded, "Right."

"Is it just me or is Blake distracted as of late?" Orion asked Aaron.

"It's because of the White Fang." He answered while sketching out a weapon design. Suddenly, Koa popped over Aaron's shoulder to look at the design.

"Hey whatcha making?" Koa said, making him jump in shock.

"Something not for you." Aaron said in mild annoyance. "Go play with your toys or something, Koa. I'm busy right now."

Koa puffed her cheeks as she slid down, hanging her head as she headed back to the dorm.

"You didn't have to be rude to her, dude." Orpheus chastised his leader.

Aaron sighed while rubbing his eyelids, "Yeah, I know. I've been going over this stuff for too long."

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked as he approached the table.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people." Ruby said.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss waved off.

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Yang pointed out, with Weiss looking annoyed.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune declared.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss countered.

"Pffffffffft…" Orion snickered.

"What are _you_ laughing at!?" Jaune snapped at his twin brother. "Mom says I'm a great leader! A-and Pyrrha!"

"Hello again!"

Jaune then begged with both hands folded together. "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!"

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss denied.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-"

Before he could finish that last sentence, Pyrrha darts over and slaps a hand over Jaune's mouth. "Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect."

Everyone looked nervously at Blake who obviously looked annoyed that her secret was out.

"Right. That." Jaune laughed nervously before bowing as Pyrrha walked away. "Ladies, enjoy your battle."

"'Sup losers." A familiar voice said as Sun appeared holding his fingers in a "peace" sign, and standing next to him was Neptune.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake… Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss complained.

"Cuz you do act rather cold to people." Orion deadpanned.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said, gesturing to the blue-haired man.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" Ren said, throwing his hands up.

"Pancakes!" Nora randomly said, waking up.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said to his friend.

Neptune shook a finger at Sun. "Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you." He corrected, before looking at the others. "I'm Neptune."

"Right. So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." Neptune said, approaching the heiress. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune greeted.

"Hey back away from my sister," Kurogasa warned, standing up, shooing his hand away from taking Weiss's.

"Ok ok, I can take a hint." Neptune said as he held up his hands.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake, looking at her.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake said, before standing up and leaving the library, making everyone look at her, some of them looking worried, especially her brother.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Team RWBY's room, it was now late at night as Blake sits with her knees folded to her chest on her bed while the shattered moon shone out in the darkened sky. Voices can be heard echoing in her head.

"_Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"_

"_The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."_ _Torchwick said. _

The sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter was just something she couldn't forget. She also remembers the talk she had with Ozpin that night.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening." Ozpin said as Blake is sitting in an interviewing office as Ozpin enters. Blake quietly acknowledges his statement. "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."_

"_Of course." Blake nodded._

"_Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."_

"_Aaron and I were raised outside the kingdoms." Blake answered. "If you can't fight, you can't survive."_

"_Well, you and your brother have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire both of your drives. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human…" Ozpin sips his coffee. "Faunus…"_

_That word made Blake glare at him._

"_Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"_

"_You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." Blake said._

"_True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." Ozpin replied._

"_With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."_

"_And what are you?" Ozpin retorted._

_Blake looked confused. "I don't understand what you're asking."_

"_How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?"_

"_I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."_

"_You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident." He said, as he showed a tablet form of the scroll showing all of the Heisei Primary Riders and JOKR fighting Azrael and his minions. And the fact that Oma Zi-O used his power to knock away all of the cargo containers like cardboard boxes. "Especially with something like this."_

_Blake pursed her lips into a thin line._

_"I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it." Ozpin frowned in concern. "Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"_

_Blake was silent for a bit before nodding, "I'm sure."_

_"Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin said as he stands and heads to the door. He stops and turns to Blake. "If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Blake?" Aaron's voice said, catching the Faunus's attention. "You okay?"

"Aaron." Blake said as her brother sat next to her on the bed. "No, I'm not."

"You're still thinking about that?" Aaron asked, to which she nodded. "You realize you don't have to take the burden alone, right?"

"I know, it's just…"

"Blake…" Aaron said, as he pulled his sister for a side hug. "You can depend on me. I'm your brother. And the rest of the teams are here for you too. It doesn't make you weak to ask others for help."

"It… doesn't?" Blake asked.

"Of course not. We humans and Faunus can only do so much by ourselves." Aaron said. "Nobody does anything without help, Blake. It doesn't make you any less of a person to simply ask."

The cat Faunus stared at her brother in awe before she returned the hug, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Aaron."

"Anytime, kitten." Aaron said, utilizing Blake's childhood nickname that he would give her when they were little.

"Don't call me that…" Blake pouted.

"Should I call you, Koneko-chan then?" Aaron teased.

"I will hurt you."

"Shutting up now."

Just then Team RWBY and the rest of JOKR are shown entering their dorm room.

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Yang groaned.

"You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you!" Ruby pointed out. "See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

"Looks like even the great Yang can't accept defeat." Kurogasa sighed.

"Like you're one to talk." Orpheus pointed out.

"That's different." Kurogasa pouted.

"So Blake." Weiss began. "Is everything okay? Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody. Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual. Which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong."

Blake sighed, "Honestly, there is. I just don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it. Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said.

"Yeah, but this is the White Fang we're talking about." Orion said. "Aaron and Blake know them better than we do."

"And me!" Koa pointed out.

"Yes, you too…" Orion deadpanned.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure all of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss stated.

"Uh, who?" Ruby asked confused.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yeah, but…"

"We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready." Aaron said, standing up. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and it's coming. Whether we're ready or not."

"And we already had our fair share of getting jumped when we least expect it." Kurogasa said.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses and Huntsmen to single-handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale… say aye." Ruby raised her hand.

"That was a mouthful…" Orpheus mumbled.

Yang pumps her fist enthusiastically and points at Blake. "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss shrugged.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby pouted.

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake nodded.

"Let's hatch a plan!"

Yang "Double-guns" at Ruby. "Yeah!"

Ruby then gasps as she freaks out. "I left my board game at the library!"

Weiss facepalmed. "We're doomed."

"Yep." Orpheus agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Kurogasa waved off, before going out the door, but then a second later, he immediately came back in and slammed the door shut. "On second thought, Ruby, we'll get it later!"

"Awww, why?" The young Rose whined with a cute pout.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Aaron questioned.

Kurogasa immediately went up to his leader and whispered, "This is where Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury shows up. They see you, Blake, and everyone else, we're screwed." He hissed.

"You saw them?"

"They just turned the corner and are now coming down the hall right now." He whispered.

"Don't worry Red, I'll pick it up for you later." Koa said to Ruby as she walked in drawing.

Aaron narrowed his eyes, "Did they ever see our faces before?" He whispered back.

"Given how Azrael's most likely in cahoots with Salem, we can't take that chance." Kurogasa added. "And we can't let them target Pyrrha either…"

"Alright, we'll be cautious around them. Act like we don't know anything about them. If Azrael really did tell them about us, we can't let them know that we're on to them." Aaron stated.

"What are you all whispering about?" Yang asked.

"Plans." Aaron looked up. "Initial ones to be exact."

"Uh, okay?" The buxom blonde blinked a few times in bewilderment.

Aaron coughed into his fist to draw attention, "In any case, if we're going out to do this then we'll need new outfits."

"I asked Coco to come up with some designs." Kurogasa grinned.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Can you make these?" Kurogasa asked, bowing and presenting pieces of papers that had designs to Coco. And two particular ones for him he made specifically._

"_You… designed these?" Coco asked, pushing her sunglasses down slightly to look at the piece of papers more clearly, with a raised eyebrow before looking at Kurogasa._

"_Yeah, took me a while trying to figure them out." Kurogasa said._

"_And what do I get out of this?" Coco asked. _

"_I paid for all your designer clothes for the next few weeks." Kurogasa said, before also presenting to her the latest designer handbag. "Plus, I got a 75% discount on this baby. Don't ask how. The negotiations were brutal."_

"_Oh my gods, is this pure Mistralian silk?!" Coco said, feeling the bag._

"_Brought to you by the lovely folks of Argus." Kurogasa grinned._

"_And you said you got a few weeks worth?!" Coco said excitedly._

"_Y~ep,"_

"_Lemme see the goods first. All of them." Coco said with her arms crossed._

"_Follow me." Kurogasa gestured as they both went on their way. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of Team CFVY looked on at the exchange._

"_Kurogasa is selling Coco new clothes?" Yatsuhashi said scratching his head._

"_Yup." Velvet said simply._

"That's a first._" Fox said telepathically._

* * *

_LINE BREAK_

* * *

"_Here we are. As promised." He said, as he led her into the Rider Base and showed her a large metallic crate, all with a lock and key of course. When he opened it up, Coco's sunglasses tilted to one side showing nothing but the finest quality of fabric from Mistral and even from Atlas._

"_My friend, you have yourself a deal."_

"_Pleasure doing business with ya." Kurogasa said. "Who knows? Maybe in the future, I can help you start your own fashion line."_

"_Wouldn't that be the dream?" Coco mused._

"_We'll see. But for now, all of this is yours." Kurogasa said._

"_Gotcha." Coco nods. "I'll get to work right away."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Aaron looked at Kurogasa with a neutral expression. "You brought Coco… into our headquarters…"

"Uh, yeah? I mean we did have that Japanese feast we all cooked that everyone was invited to." Kurogasa said.

"You realize who she is, right?"

"Yeah~ and?"

"You know what? I don't care anymore. Our base is no longer secret so… I don't care."

"Good, we're all in agreement. I gave those outfit designs a few days back so we'll have new outfits done by tomorrow."

"Are they gonna be any good?" Orpheus pondered.

"Hey, in Atlas, it pays to have good connections," Kurogasa said. "Besides, I took all of your personal tastes and aesthetics into account."

"And just like that, my good mood is gone." Aaron said dryly at the mention of Atlas.

"I suddenly have a feeling that you were watching us too much, dude." Orion told the samurai.

"Dude, that's harsh. For the record, I'm-"

"We know." Orpheus rolled his eyes. "But just in case if you were… there are some things that I'm not comfortable with."

"I'm proud of my manhood. Be proud of yours." Orion patted Kurogasa on the back.

"Yeah, okay…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

While the young heroes were preparing themselves for a later excursion out into Vale, a different type of phenomenon began to rear its unnecessary head down an abandoned alleyway. An orb of darkness formed as it molded and took shape. If one could see, it was almost as if a pool of darkness, the very pool that made Grimm was being made. But no, it was far worse than that.

Rising from the pool came a shadowy armored figure with bat-shaped wings on their back. The helmet they wore resembled a beast with bug-like red eyes that glowed in the darkness. Another factor about the individual was the object around their waist…

…a hauntingly familiar belt buckle in the shape of a dragon with glowing red eyes.

"Finally… I have made it." The figure mused before chuckling darkly. "This time… Remnant is mine."

* * *

**GKC: And we shall call that an end to the chapter.**

**SR: And boy oh boy it's gonna get crazier. Who is this mysterious figure? What dark plans does he have for our brave heroes? **

**KRD: You'll have to find out next episode! Until then, roll the clip!**

* * *

_PREVIEW_

_**Announcement:**__ Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Ruby:**__ Everyone remembers their roles?_

_**Orion:**__ Hey, isn't that Penny?_

_**Torchwick:**__ I'm offering you the chance to fight back against those running our kingdoms!_

_**Sun: **__HEEEEEEEEELP!_

_**Aaron:**__ Now… let's begin the experiment._

**Next Time:** Midnight Clash!

_**?:**__ RABBIT AND RABBIT!_

* * *

**GKC: And with that, we say peace out to all of you. Don't forget to wash your hands regularly. COVID-19 is gonna be here for quite some time.**


	29. Midnight Clash!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**KRD: That's right! We left you with an ominous ending, but we're not gonna reveal that ju~st yet! But I'll tell you this, you'll never see it coming.**

**GKC: In any case, it's time we reveal Team JOKR's new outfits that will literally only be seen this entire chapter. Isn't it weird that Team RWBY had new outfits for just that segment but never wore them again until around the Mistral Arc? Well, at least some variant of them.**

**SR: What about Koa? Does she get a new outfit?**

**KRD: Yeah, and besides Coco's gonna make Team JOKR look badass in their new clothes! :3**

**GKC: We'll see about that.**

**KRD: So let's get going!**

**SR: Enjoy the show!**

**All 3: Henshin!**

**Disclaimer: Same thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: **Midnight Clash!

* * *

**[Rider Base]**

* * *

"So? What do you guys think?" Coco asked.

"Gotta say, I was skeptical but you proved me wrong, Coco." Aaron said as he admired his new outfit. The outfit consists of a crimson long-sleeved high-collared jacket with his emblem stitched on the left breast in black with a silver zip-on opened to reveal a light grey muscle shirt beneath, dark grey fingerless gloves, black pants with a grey pouch attached to his right thigh, white boots with black buckles, and a white belt with a silver wolf head-shaped buckle.

Kurogasa's new outfit consists of a white jacket that was long falling to his knees and was sleeveless. The front had his symbols etched onto the lapels of the jacket in blue. Under it, was another jacket that was black and underneath that was a thin short formal kimono in white. To highlight the jacket was a blue obi around his waist. His pants were black while wearing black boots that went up to half of his calves.

Orion's new outfit consisted of a dark blue trench coat with three separate tails colored white with gold accents and brown fur around the collar. Under it was a black t-shirt. On his shoulders were white shoulder pads trimmed in gold while his hands were covered in white-black fingerless gauntlets. He wore a pair of tan cotton pants with white greaves trimmed with gold. His baseball hat was gone, letting his blonde hair fall to his shoulders but he had a blue headband on his forehead with a metal plate and inscribed on the steel is his emblem.

Orpheus's new outfit consisted of a dark purple sleeveless top that reached his waistline with black mesh underneath the fabric while a single bronze pauldron rested on his left shoulder. He wore a pair of stark grey pants with an orange sash wrapped around his waist like a belt. He had on brown boots with bronze leg guards covering his shins and kneecaps. He also had on black wristbands with white feathers attached to them. Around his neck was a dark grey scarf with the tails hanging loosely off his neck.

"Told ya Coco would pull it off." Kurogasa grinned.

"I was wrong. I admit that."

"Still, it looks sweet. We should wear these more often." Orion said.

"Can I come in now? I have my outfit on." Koa said from the bathroom.

"Yeah, come on out." Orpheus said.

Koa came out, her hair done into a ponytail with long strands hanging from the right side of her head. Her new outfit was a white short sleeved shirt underneath a sandy orange vest. She also wore a pair of shorts that had a crocodile scale print, held up by a snakeskin belt with a turtle shell buckle. A pair of white knee socks and orange sneakers topped off the outfit.

"What do you think?" Koa said, fiddling her thumbs.

"Uh…" Orpheus said dumbfounded. Before long, he had blood trickling out of his nose.

"Dude…" Kurogasa deadpanned, holding out a tissue.

"I still find the concept of blood disgusting." Koa cringed.

"It just means he thinks you look good," Aaron stated.

"Oh?"

"Yep… I'm pretty sure he's thinking dirty thoughts right now." Kurogasa added.

"I am not!" Orpheus cried out in dismay.

"Yeah-huh, okay."

"Well you all look great!" Koa said with a cute smile.

"Thanks!" Orion said with a grin while he flexed his arms. "We know we're good-looking."

"Just make sure Ruby doesn't look thirsty over ya." Aaron snickered.

"Don't make me bop you." Orion deadpanned.

"Thanks for the drop off, Coco." Kurogasa thanked the fashionista, before pulling out a gold Lien card. "Here's your commission."

Coco swiped the card and gave the five teens a salute, "Pleasure doing business with you." And with that, she left with a wide grin on her face, thinking of all the fabric she can buy and what she can make with the amount of materials she has.

"That girl's brain is probably nothing but clothes, clothes, and more clothes." Aaron deadpanned.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she made lingerie…" Orion added.

"Who's to say she hasn't already?" Orpheus pondered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Ruby's hands straps the red laces of her shoes. Weiss' hand gripped the handle of Myrtenaster strapped to her side. Yang's Ember Celica was over her left forearm as she slid the ammo chamber. And finally, Blake tightened the black ribbons around her arms.

Ruby's new outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal.

Weiss's outfit consists of a white, double-breasted pea coat with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh-high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

Blake's consists of a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple underoles, reaching to mid-calf. She retains the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow.

And Yang's consists of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

"Huh… Coco really outdid herself." Weiss commented.

"Wonder how the boys will look?" Yang pondered as she adjusted her top to allow her 'girls' to breathe a little easier.

"Knowing Coco, she did them, a solid." Blake added.

"So then, everyone remembers their roles?" Ruby asked as Weiss stood up.

"You, Kurogasa, and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as we're in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Aaron, Koa, and I can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard since I'm bringing Orion and Orpheus with me."

"Let me guess, Junior?" A familiar voice said as Team RWBY turned towards the door to see Team JOKR and Koa coming in.

"And if they give us trouble," Orion said with a smirk before slamming his fist into his palm. "We can always _persuade _them."

"And I know a few ways to get by a few Faunus senses without them realizing that I'm human." Aaron stated.

"Well, well…" Yang smirked with a raised eyebrow as she circled around Aaron, eyeing him like a rare animal. "Coco certainly made _you_ attractive. Rawr…" She purred.

Aaron felt his cheeks burn at the implication as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Um, t-thanks, Yang. You look good as well."

"Mmmmm…" Blake pouted as she narrowed her eyes at Yang.

"Hey there, Snow Pea." Kurogasa grinned at Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Another nickname?" She took in the boy's attire. "Your new outfit suits you."

"Thanks." Kurogasa said. "And besides, better than Ice Queen yeah?"

"Well… yeah." Weiss admitted.

"So no complaining."

"Ohhhhhhhhh…" Ruby was ogling her boyfriend as she was… drooling.

"What? I got something on my face, Rubes?" Orion asked his girlfriend as he felt a bit uncomfortable by her expression.

"Like Aaron said, thirsty." Koa snickered.

"Shut up…" Orion hissed.

"Ruby, you got drool hanging off of your mouth." Blake said.

"H-Huh!?" Ruby snapped out of it, before wiping said mouth. "U-Um, anyways, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Another familiar voice said as their attention shifted right to a smiling Sun Wukong as he hung upside-down by his tail in their open window. The teams were taken aback.

"Sun!" Blake exclaimed in alarm and surprise.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time."

"You do what?!" Weiss asked incredulously.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun said. Without reacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation… as a team." Blake said, stepping forward.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby apologized.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said, gesturing out the window. The girls and boys lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be.

"'Sup?" Neptune waved while he was standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows.

"How did you even get up here?" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"I have my ways." Neptune said. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

"Looks like you'll need to revise the plan, Rubes…" Orion sighed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Alright." Ruby said as she looked at the new pair up. "Neptune will be going with Yang and Orion and Orpheus. Sun will join Aaron and Blake and Koa, balancing out our group."

Koa and Weiss were the only two who seemed dejected about the matchup, for the same reasons.

"Anyone wanna trade?" Koa asked the group.

"Nope. We're fine." Kurogasa said.

"Aw c'mon!"

"I said, we're fine." Kurogasa repeated with a strained smile with his eyebrow twitching.

"He's obviously pissed…" Aaron whispered to Blake, who nodded in agreement.

Ruby, oblivious as always, didn't seem to notice the dejection from the two girls. "Alright then, let's get going!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Uhhhhhhh…" Roman looked absolutely confused as Azrael was preparing something as he was drawing… a circle… with multiple lines, shapes… and symbols. "Not that I'm not into the occult, but… what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm summoning a few allies. Ones that will assist me in eliminating those bothersome pests." Azrael answered.

"Team JOKR hm? And who exactly will do that?"

Azrael smirked deviously, "Where's the fun in spoiling the surprise? It's better to sit back and watch."

"Well okay, do your thing." Roman shrugged as he raised his hands and backed up.

"Yes, yes, go back to being that little fire princess's lap dog. I've got better things to do." The white-haired man waved off the criminal mastermind. Before he snapped his fingers, "Ah! Could you send up that Faunus girl with the deer antlers?"

"I have a feeling you'd want to make an Alter out of her, but hey, no skin off my back." Roman shrugged, before walking off. "And for the record, I'm not her lap dog." He added, but Azrael paid it no mind.

"Now then…" Azrael said, before placing his hands over the circle and it began to glow ominously. Azrael then started chanting in a strange language that no one has ever heard before, let alone spoken of, until now. He continued the chant as the circle gradually grew brighter and brighter and by the time he finished, a pillar of light shot upwards for what a moment before finally fading.

He furrowed his brow in annoyance, "Hmph. I figured the damn circle wouldn't work without the final ingredient." He remarked before he heard a knock on his door. "Enter." He ordered.

The door opened to see the Deer Faunus entering, "You called for me, sir?"

"Yes, please come in." Azrael said, as the Deer Faunus girl entered the room and closed it. "I have a favor I want to ask of you. And only you can accomplish this."

"What would that be, sir?"

"Tell me… are you a virgin?" He inquired.

"Um… yes?" She asked unsurely.

Azrael's wicked grin grew to near madness. "Excellent…"

From behind the closed door, a woman screamed in both fear and agony before all was silent.

"I really must thank you, my dear. You actually managed to give me the last ingredient I needed for the ritual… the blood of a virgin." Azrael comments as he brings up his hand… which was covered in blood. "Now, let's try this again." He said, before placing his hands over the circle once more and it began to glow ominously. Azrael then started chanting the same strange language as the circle gradually grew brighter and brighter and by the time he finished, a pillar of light shot upwards for what was only a moment before finally fading.

"Ugh… what in the hell? Where am I?" A voice from the circle asked. The person in question has short, messy white hair and red eyes. His skin complexion is pale white, almost making him look sickly, but is otherwise at the peak of physical health. His attire consists of a grey t-shirt with a black hooded jacket that's zipped up, having zippers in various places, mainly for design aesthetics. He also wears black jeans that were ripped in some places, again for design aesthetics and wears black loafers on his feet.

"Welcome to Remnant, my friend. Care to tell me your name?" Azrael asked with a smirk.

"Who are_ you_ supposed to be?"

"The one who summoned you and your new boss."

"And why… did you bring me here?"

Azrael reached into his coat and pulled out a photo then tossed it over to the young man, who snagged it into his right hand. "Because I know someone you hate most of all is here."

The young man looked at the photo, then back at Azrael, "This is some kind of joke. _He's_ alive?"

"Quite. And he's one of a few individuals that I want dead." The young man glared at him, "Because I know him, I know all about you. You were humiliated by him. You used to be friends, but he turned against you, because he didn't see things your way. It sickens you doesn't it? And you've bested him several times, in fact every time you come face-to-face with him, is that not correct?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm giving you the opportunity to truly be the best of the best, by killing him." Azrael said. "You have nothing to lose, he has everything to lose. It's a win-win situation, don't you think?"

"I see your point." The young man remarked. "So… when do I get my chance?"

"Soon. For now, I need to call forth a few more comrades that shall assist us in this endeavor."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss, and Kurogasa were walking on their way towards Vale's CCT tower, which is the most prominent part of Beacon academy that also doubled as Ozpin's office. The building itself is an enormous cylindrical building supported by four flying buttresses and serviced via an elevator system. The top was surmounted by a number of green spheres or lights, as well as an intricate clockwork mechanism consisting of many interlocking cogs and gears. It looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby exclaimed with awe.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss boasted.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby pondered.

Weiss nodded, "Correct."

The trio are walking down the path towards the building.

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another." Weiss explains, "It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby says, acting high and mighty at Weiss's expense. She snorts into her hands at Weiss' annoyed frown.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!"

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said in excitement. As she was taking her picture, Weiss decided to have a talk with her brother.

"What's with you today, Kuro?" Weiss asked.

"I saw how you were looking at Neptune…" Kurogasa pouted. "You're leaving me for him, aren't you…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Weiss stated. "I was simply admiring another fellow intellectual. That's all."

"Mmmmmmm…" Kurogasa now gave her the puppy eyes. Weiss could only deflate. There was no way she could resist the puppy eyes. Even if it wasn't her brother, she can't resist any form of puppy eyes! "And I had Coco make a nice dress for the Vytal Festival Ball for you too…"

"A dress?" Weiss looked at her brother in surprise.

"Yeah…" He looked away cutely. "I wanted you to wear it, so I can see you dance while wearing it."

"Wow I uh… thanks Kuro." Weiss said with an honest smile.

Ruby smiled seeing Weiss giving an honest smile, and went to grab her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes. However, in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at a familiar girl's feet.

"Oh!" The girl says, as she picked up the Scroll and extended it towards the clumsy teen. "You dropped this."

"Penny?!" Ruby gasped, upon seeing her.

Penny looked similarly surprised. "Uuuh…"

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny said, before she suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. "Uh… I've got to go!" She then turned quickly and walked away.

Weiss turned to Ruby, seeing the exchange. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby said as she starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss called out to her, but it was no use.

"Let her go, Weiss." Kurogasa placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Ruby catches up to Penny as she descends the steps until she gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead. "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a… misunderstanding." Penny said with a hiccup.

Ruby looked surprised. "What?!" She exclaimed as Penny continued to walk away. Ruby slides down the rail next to her. "Penny… Is everything okay?" Penny continues forward without reaction, before Ruby grabs her by the arm. "Penny, please stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please… as a friend."

After a pause, Penny sighed. After glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to Ruby's side and leans in close. "It isn't safe to talk here."

Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Weiss and Kurogasa walked through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when she's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

[_"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"_]

"We'd like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss said.

[_"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities?"_] Weiss and Kurogasa retrieved their Scrolls and placed it as directed. [_"Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee. Mister Kururugi."_]

Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss's expression shifts from pleasant to serious. Kurogasa mirrored his sister's expression as well. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape lamp. Weiss and Kurogasa walk up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

Beeps are heard before the projection speaks in a polite manner. [_"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"_]

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss requested.

[_"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."_]

"Thank you!" Weiss smiles and nods before she and her brother walked over to their assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform - one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead.

"You okay, Weiss?" Kurogasa asked.

"Honestly… no." Weiss admitted.

"If you want, I'll do the talking." He offered.

"No, I have to do this." Weiss stated. "If father is the one who responds then I'll be the one that talks to him."

Soon, the face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up. [_"Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Mr. Kururugi! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."_]

Weiss in her mind was hesitant, but she produced a fake smile as she pleasantly said, "No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

[_"I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"_]

"School project." Kurogasa cut in.

The operator looked a bit nervous, [_"Um… There are some sensitive documents on this list."_]

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss said.

[_"Right… Very well."_] The operator said, as there were more noises. [_"The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."_]

"Wonderful! That will be all, then." Weiss nodded.

[_"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"_]

Weiss loses her smile, but quickly replaces it. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Actually…" Kurogasa interrupted. "Can you uh… patch me through to Mom?"

"Kuro?" Weiss looked confused.

"I'll be fine. Go. I just need to talk to her for a bit." Kurogasa assured.

The heiress looked at her brother for a moment but nodded in understanding. "Alright… tell her I said 'hi'…" And with that, she left.

[_"Give me one moment."_] The Operator said, as the screen went blank for a moment before another person's face appeared. She was a tall and fair-skinned woman with slate-blue eyes. She wore her hair in a low ponytail over her left shoulder. Her attire consists of a white cravat secured by a silver brooch set with a red stone; as well as a light purple jacket with light sleeves, and a wide belt around her waist.

"Uh… hey Mom," Kurogasa greeted with a weak smile.

[_"Kurogasa…"_] The woman, identified as Kurogasa's adoptive mother, smiled softly at him. [_"You've grown more handsome since your time away."_]

"H-Have I?" Kurogasa said sheepishly.

[_"Have I ever lied to you, darling?"_]

"Well, no, you haven't." Kurogasa got out. "I uh… I just… wanted to see how you're doing. General Ironwood told me, but… I had to know for myself… and Weiss says hi."

[_"I see… Well, it's good to see you, Kurogasa."_] Willow Schnee said thoughtfully.

"Mom…" Kurogasa said, getting her attention. "I'm going to get you out of there soon… I promise. I just… need more time…"

[_"Kurogasa…"_] His adoptive mother frowned.

"Mom, please… I need you to trust me on this…" He pleaded. "I love you too much to see you hurt any longer. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you now…"

[_"Killing yourself to save me is not the same thing."_] She retorted.

"I wasn't-"

[_"I'm not a fool, Kurogasa. I know how much you hate your father. I can see it in your eyes… they're filled with hatred. Those are not the eyes I want to see in my son."_]

Kurogasa could only look down sadly as he felt a tear welling up before having to wipe it off. "I'm sorry… I only…"

[_"I know that you only want to help. But fighting this way with hatred will not help me. It'll only make you end up like Jacques."_] Willow told her adopted son.

"Then… what do I do?"

[_"Follow your own path. The one that earned you so many friends and even made you smile. That's what you should do."_]

"My own… path."

[_"Besides… I know one day you will help me. I have faith."_]

"!" Kurogasa gasped in surprise.

[_"I best be off. It was good talking to you, Kurogasa. Take care of yourself and your sister, okay?"_] She said, before the line cut off.

"Wait, Mo-" Kurogasa got out, but it was too late. "Mom…" He muttered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby grinning. She smiles in return. The scene then moves to the two strolling down the street.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Penny shook her head.

"Then where did you go?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but… You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby grinned. "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I… was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father…"

Before Penny can continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

[_"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?"_] Ironwood said. The clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow. [_"But… the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'… Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting… the Atlesian Knight-200!"_] The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. [_"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary."_] The robots flex and pose as a demonstration. [_"These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require… a human touch."_]

The last line draws Ruby's attention.

"Ruby…?" Penny said nervously.

[_"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce… the Atlesian Paladin!"_]

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

Ironwood with only his voice added, [_"Now, we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"_]

Ruby hunched in awe. "Whoa…"

"Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny said.

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby called out. She turned to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

"Down here! She went this way!" The soldier called out.

Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls. Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

"This way!" Ruby grimaced before the two disappeared in a flash of red and rose petals.

Ruby dashed away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain was too great, and they crashed to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

Ruby's eyes were wide, terrified, and uncertain. "Penny…?" She stuttered as Penny approached the shopkeep.

"Are you okay?"

The Shopkeep nodded, obviously scared. "Uh-huh…"

Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby called out. She started going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target.

Penny comes to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next. "Um… Uh…"

Ruby came up to Penny, exasperated. "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

Penny looked more nervous than ever. "I-I can't! Everything's fine! *HIC!* I-I don't want to talk about it! *HIC! HIC! HIC! HIC!*"

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby said.

Penny though retreated from her friend. "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand…"

"Let me try! You can trust me!"

Penny, after what seemed forever, finally relents, coming up to Ruby's face desperately "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!"

"I promise." Ruby said softly.

After a silent second, she looked down at her hands. "Ruby… I'm not a real girl."

Penny shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret as all she can simply say was…

"Oh." Ruby got out, before shaking her head. "Penny, I-I don't understand…"

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." Penny explained as she turned her head to the side sadly. "I'm not real…"

Ruby took Penny's hands in her own. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

Penny was confused. "I don't… um… "She leaned in close to Ruby's face. "You're… taking this extraordinarily well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there." Ruby said, tapping her chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

Penny felt like she could cry, but she can't since she's a robot. "Ooohh… oh Ruby!" She exclaimed, before grabbing her into a hug and shaking her back and forth. "You're the best friend anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby muffled groaned.

Penny then releases Ruby, fully back to her happy self. "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

"Wow." Ruby giggled. "He built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

Ruby looked shocked. "The General?! Wait… Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!"

Ruby scoffs. "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what?" Ruby asked confused. "We're in a time of peace!"

Now it was Penny's turn to look confused. "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said…"

"Check down here!" A voice called out.

Penny grabs Ruby by the shoulders, "You have to hide!" She lifts Ruby above her head effortlessly thanks to her android strength.

Ruby struggles and screams as she is carried toward the dumpster, "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny throws Ruby in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk, ""It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" She gravely stared at her.

"I promise." The young girl answered, before lowering her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

"There she is!" The voice said as two soldiers approached.

"Sal-u-tations, officers!"

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?"

"What girl? I've been by myself all day!" Penny said, but hiccups loudly, before smiling.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene."

"Are you okay?"

Penny showed off her "injured" palms. "Just a scratch."

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The first soldier said.

"Please, just come with us." The second soldier said.

"Yes, sir!"

Penny and the soldiers are heard walking away as Ruby looks on in sadness… until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee and Azure Cross pull into the street and stop just short, showing Yang Xiao Long behind the handlebars in her matching helmet, along with Orion and Orpheus.

Yang took off the helmet, talking to Neptune as she gestures with her thumb to the music playing nearby. "Come on, my friend's right in here!" And indeed Neptune was sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face.

"Cool…" Neptune groaned in dizziness before he shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly. "And where exactly is… here?"

"This is the club that Junior runs." Orion said.

"I can't wait to beat him up again." Orpheus grinned, punching his fist with an empty palm.

"Technically, Aaron did the beating and we were disguised as the Kiva Riders." Orion pointed out.

The music from Junior's Club gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until…

"Hurry, close the door - she's coming!" One henchman shouted. He and another Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.

Junior noticed the predicament, walking out from the bar. "What are you two idiots doing?!"

The Henchmen shouted incoherently until an explosion knocked them to the ground and forced the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke.

"Guess who's back!" Yang grinned.

Eight guns were suddenly pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

Neptune appeared behind Yang as the Henchmen continued hoisting their guns. "Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?"

"Seriously? I thought Batman taught you a lesson by now." Orion said.

"Should we call him?" Orpheus asked.

The moment Junior heard Batman he said, "Stop, stop! Nobody shoot!" He then cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie. "So you're here Blondie, why?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said, as she grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman…" Neptune said, broke from his lovestruck gaze to see the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him. "'Sup?"

"Don't try it." Orion deadpanned.

"Not worth it." Orpheus added.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun, Koa, and Aaron next to her.

"This is it." Blake said.

"You sure?" Sun asked, but Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll scout around the perimeter." Aaron said.

"Huh? Why?" Koa asked.

"Trust me. They're gonna immediately recognize me. And that's what we don't want." He said before taking off.

"You're brother is so weird," Sun said to the cat Faunus.

"Well, he was called the Black Wolf for many reasons." Blake said. The three walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as they follow.

"I don't get it." Sun said, as he holds out the half-mask in his hand. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"That's kind of dark." Koa pouted.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said, as she puts her mask on and walks on.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you…" Sun sighed as he and Koa followed her lead.

The new recruits to the White Fang were moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake, Sun, and Koa look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aaron was doing some sneaking around. "Alright, what are you up to Torchwick?" He said to himself.

His prior training in espionage from Sienna allowed him to sneak by guards without their notice and without leaving any traces of his scent. He then noticed a window that had an opening and managed to slip in. He looked around and noticed that was nothing in here… except for the odd… summoning circle?

"The hell?" Aaron got out as he knelt down to examine the marking. "Since when was summoning a Servant a thing in RWBY?" He frowned in suspicion.

While he continued his examination, he noticed a blood trail near the circle… which led to a closed door.

"What the hell?" Aaron felt a pit in his stomach. Slowly he crept up towards the door and opened it, and when he did, he fell on his butt as he backed away in horror. "Oh fuck…!"

Inside was the dead body of a Faunus woman, maybe a few years older than him with her chest torn open. Her facial expression is an ever-present look of horror and pain. Blood continued to drip out of her gaping wound while the red liquid flowed down her cold, pale lips.

"What the hell happened here!?" He said to himself, unable to fathom whether he should vomit or run away.

"Oh dear, I should have cleaned up my mess. How silly of me…" A familiar voice said. Aaron felt a chill going down his spine before turning around to see Azrael standing there.

"You… what the hell did you do!?" Aaron demanded.

"What does it look like? Demon summoning… sort of," The hooded villain shrugged.

"How much lower are you going to stoop!?" Aaron snarled as he summoned out his Aura Driver around his waist.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Azrael wagged his finger.

"And why's that?" Aaron growled.

"The first and obvious reason is that you are outnumbered in this scenario." Azrael then held up a second finger. "And secondly I have an acquaintance that I want you to meet."

Just then, someone walked forward next to Azrael.

"Who-"

*SLASH!*

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage. The camera pans up to reveal none other than Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

Roman waved mockingly, "Thank you, thank you!" As he speaks, Neo Politan walks out from behind the sheet, surprising Koa. Neo noticed her, but Koa placed a finger over her lips, telling her to shut it for now. "Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a human doing here?!" An antelope Faunus demanded, pointing at him.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans… are the worst." He said, as he salutes as an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Sun leaned over to Blake. "So, is he going somewhere with this?"

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" The crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" He added, as he lets the crowd cheer as the three heroes share a look. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around… No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot toy…" Koa blinked owlishly.

"How did he get that?" Blake said incredulously.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here…" Roman taps the giant mech. "…is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine… But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.

"We should get out of here." Blake said.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The White Fang Lieutenant said.

As the line surges forward with the two having to follow, "Welp!" Sun got out.

"We're fudged." Koa added.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back at the Club, Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his interrogator.

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know?" Yang demanded.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." Junior said as he leaned over to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

Neptune rushed over to Yang's side to raise a question of his own. "So where did they go?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" Junior snapped, before looking at Yang. "Who _is _this guy?"

Yang pushed Neptune out of the way with one hand. "Don't worry about him; worry about me." She said, as Neptune straightens and stands to attention. "If I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" He shouts at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response..

Yang sighed. There was no point in interrogating him any further. "Come on, Neptune." She said, as she turns from the bar and walks away.

Neptune followed with his hands in his pockets. "We get everything we need?"

"Well, we got everything we _can_. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The White Fang was still cheering loudly as the recruits marched to the stage, with Blake, Sun, and Koa having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun hissed at Blake.

"I'm thinking…" Blake said.

Sun was watching Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with Neo beside him before he zeroes in on the two, frowning. "He sees us…" He said, trying to smile as he and Koa wave. Roman saw her and gave a small smirk.

Blake then noticed the junction box on the wall. "He can't see in the dark."

"Yeah- wait what?" Koa got out.

With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman shouted.

"Sun! The window!" Blake shouted.

"Stop them!"

"Wait for me!" Koa exclaimed

Before the three student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Atlesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Koa, Blake, and Sun parkour from rooftop to rooftop.

"Ok that's rather cool!" Koa said

"So you wouldn't happen to have… oh, I don't know… some form of backup?!" Sun cried out.

"On it!" Blake said, as she grabs her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Weiss and Kurogasa were seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when she grabs her own Scroll and listens to Blake's message.

[_"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"_]

[_"HEEEELLLLP!"_] Sun wailed.

"About time." Kurogasa rolled his eyes.

"Right?" Weiss agreed, with a roll of her eyes as well and both started running out the door, a little smile on her face as she did so. Pressing a button, Kurogasa's Rider Machine suddenly revved up.

"Get on!" Kurogasa said, as they both got on his motorcycle before the two sped off.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Ruby is still beside the dumpster, which is boarded up, possibly to keep the rat imprisoned), staring at her Scroll.

[_"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"_] Sun shouted.

[_"And super cool too!"_] Koa added.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby said excitedly as she runs off to join the fight.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

[_"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"_] Sun said.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked.

Suddenly behind them, Blake, Koa, and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

"That's them." Orion and Orpheus deadpanned.

Sun shouted, in both person and on the Scroll. [_"HURRYYYY!"_]

[_"YEE HAW!"_] Koa cheered.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang said, putting the Scroll away, she quickly circles her ride around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drives off to follow them. Orion and Orpheus were not far behind.

Blake, Sun, and Koa somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens.

Yang, Neptune, Orion, and Orpheus are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We've gotta slow it down!" Yang shouted.

"Got it!"

"Orion, ready to be Cloud again?" Orpheus said.

"Don't remind me!" Orion said, as he readied his Lunar Divide.

Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices them on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Hold on!" Yang shouted.

"Wuh-oh…"

Yang and Orion swerve, avoiding flying debris while Neptune and Orpehus flail. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun, Koa, and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun shouted.

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held up high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll:

[_"Blake! Kuro and I are in position!"_]

Weiss was seen twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp,

**BITE! DRACONIC AURA!**

"Have some of this!" Shiro shouted as he dived down for his Rider Kick and it connected, crashing the Paladin straight down to the ground, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY falls beside their leader to take up positions. While OKR joined up with him shortly after along with Koa.

"Where's Aaron?" Orion asked Blake.

"Something must've happened." Blake answered.

"You think he's still back there?" Koa asked.

"Alright, change of plans. Team RWBY, you handle Torchwick. We'll find Aaron." Kurogasa said.

"Want me to stay and convince Torchie to surrender?" Koa asked the group.

"You do that." Kurogasa nodded. "Come on guys!"

"Right!" They said, before the boys took off.

Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out of the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"Checkmate!" Ruby called out next.

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

Ruby ran into the fray as she called out, "Ladybug!"

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Yang!" Blake shouted.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand (despite the ground cracking beneath her) and, eyes red with rage, smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates…

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted.

Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Ice Flower!"

Twirling their weapons so they both point at Roman, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

Roman got up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspected the damage while brushing himself off. "Just got this thing cleaned…"

"Roman, I advise you to surrender." Koa said to him. He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, firing a single shot at the defenseless thief. "Yang no!"

But suddenly, he's saved at the last instant when Neo drops in front of him and merely opens Hush, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder.

"Neo, you cheater!" Koa pouted, puffing her cheeks. Neo merely gave her a teasing wink and silent raspberry.

"Ladies, Ice Queen…" Roman said.

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would…"

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"Man she knows how to make an exit." Koa said with a smile

"I guess she really made our plans… fall apart!" Weiss jokes.

While Weiss smiles, Ruby giggles, and Blake starts walking away, she simply states. "No. Just… no." Yang deadpanned.

"What- But, _you_ do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said as she followed Blake.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss huffed.

"Wait… Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby wondered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked.

"Probably." Sun said.

His question answered, Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Where do you think Aaron is?" Orpheus asked.

"I don't know. They were going to check out the place where the White Fang hangout is. He's probably still back there." Kurogasa said, not out of his armor as the three of them kept going. Before long, they arrived at the warehouse where the wall was already destroyed thanks to the Paladin and the White Fang were already long gone.

"Aaron!" Orion called out.

"Where are you!?" Kurogasa shouted.

But there was no response.

"I don't like this. It's quiet… too quiet." Orion muttered.

"Wow. Way to jinx."

Just then, they heard footsteps slowly approaching them. Orion, Kurogasa, and Orpheus readied their weapons for whatever is coming at them. But… to their surprise, their leader suddenly limped out coming from around a corner, holding his arms and looking worse for wear, with some tears to his clothes and bruises.

"Aaron!" They exclaimed as they rushed over to him, when Aaron fell.

"You okay!?" Orion asked.

"Do I look ok?" Aaron deadpanned.

"What happened?" Kurogasa questioned.

"Azrael's got a new henchman." Aaron coughed out.

"What? Who?" Orpheus asked.

"You're not gonna believe this… but… he's from our world."

"What?" Kurogasa gasped as Orion and Orpheus were equally as shocked. "From… our world? How did Azrael-"

"A blood ritual… dark summoning stuff."

Team JOKR turned around to see Azrael approaching them with a dark sinister look on his face.

"Bastard, what have you done!?" Orpheus asked.

"Me? I did nothing, but my new associate certainly did." He said, gesturing to them as he stepped aside. Footsteps were heard from inside the building getting closer and closer until for some reason, Kurogasa's eyes widened in complete shock. Standing in front of them was a young man who has short, messy white hair and red eyes. His skin complexion is pale white, almost making him look sickly, but is otherwise at the peak of physical health.

"You…" Kurogasa gritted his teeth as he gripped Kage Ryuujin tightly. "Gou Shirogane…"

The young man smirked, "Nice seeing you all once again, Kamen Riders."

"Who the heck is this guy?" Orion wondered.

"So Azrael's telling the truth… you guys really have forgotten everything." He mused.

"Hey, jackass, we don't know you!" Orpheus shouted.

"Kurogasa does, however." Gou said with a smirk. The others turned to Kurogasa who had a tightened grip upon his sword.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurogasa growled.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill you." Gou remarked, gesturing at the samurai boy. "Or rather, I'm here to make you suffer. Besides, this is my chance to make you pay."

"You were a disgrace to kendo!" Kurogasa snapped. "You threw your weight around and discouraged the others because you thought those who practiced kendo for the wrong reasons had no right to wield the sword!"

"And you are still the insufferable fool that I remember standing in my way!" Gou spat back. "You and I had something back then! We possess the talent and resolve to be the best! But no, you wasted your talent by helping those nobodies who have no appreciation of the art."

"That's where you're wrong. They _did_ appreciate kendo! They had the dedication! But your pride and obstinance wouldn't allow you to be on equal footing with them! You saw the potential in them and you were afraid they would surpass you. So what did you do? You hurt them so they'd never pick up the sword again!"

Gou glared at Kurogasa, "I finally remember why I hate looking at you now… just hearing you speak pisses me off. Makes what I'm about to do all the more sweeter." His devilish smirk returned. "I hear you got yourself a new family here. Maybe I should introduce myself."

"Don't you _dare _lay a finger on them!" Kurogasa said as he drew his sword. "Guys, look after Aaron. He's mine…" He said to Orion and Orpheus before walking forward.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Gou remarked as he cracked his knuckles, before he drew out his own katana which glowed an ominous aura. "Looks like I get to test out this new toy of yours Azrael. You sure this thing will let me do just about anything anime can pull off?"

"Give it a swing." Azrael gestured with his hand.

"Alright," Gou smirked as he brought the katana back while a black-red aura surrounded the blade. He slashed the sword while roaring out, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A massive wave of black energy shot out of the sword and right at Kurogasa.

"What!?" Kurogasa gasped as he dodge rolled to the side.

"Getsuga Tenshou?! He pulled off a Bleach!" Orion gasped.

"And there's more to come." Gou grinned darkly.

"Damn you…" Kurogasa growled before his Aura Driver appeared on his waist. "You want to play that way? Then fine!"

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! SNOWFLAKE!**

"Henshin!"

**MIRROR, MIRROR! FROSTY DUELIST!**

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Whoooooa!" Weiss felt her Myrtenaster suddenly flying out of her hand and into the sky.

"I guess Kurogasa is using your Aura Sphere, Weiss-Cream." Yang comments when she notices the heiress's weapon flying away.

"Could the boys be in trouble?" Blake pondered.

Ruby, however, believed otherwise, "I'm sure they're handling it. They're the strongest guys we know." She said with optimism.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Once he changed into his armor, Myrtenaster came flying into his hand, catching it. "Ikuzo!" He said, before forming a glyph and bounced off of it to fly towards Gou and clashed his sister's weapon and RyuuKoutei against Gou's weapon. Sparks flew off before they broke the deadlock and Kurogasa summoned more glyphs before bouncing off of them and tried to attack him from all sides, but Gou blocked them every time.

"Looks like you've gotten weaker the last time I saw you." Gou mocked. "It's actually pretty pathetic. You've got the form of a Kamen Rider and should have the advantage but I'm keeping up with you. Guess you're not as tough as you make yourself out to be, mama's boy."

"Keep talking. It's not gonna get you anywhere!" Kurogasa said as he now used Ice Dust and when it clashed his weapon, ice formed and froze Gou's arm. He then switched to fire and when he swung, there was an explosion, sending Gou flying but he landed safely on the ground.

"Hah! You really are weak." Gou mocked. "But the warm-up is over. Let me show you what a _real_ attack looks like. And all I need is one strike." He said as his katana glowed ominous again and now that energy suddenly enveloped him, empowering him with unlimited power. Then all of a sudden, he disappeared in a blur. Kurogasa was taken aback as now there were five afterimages of Gou surrounding him.

"What the-"

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

Without warning, Gou appeared behind Kurogasa facing back-to-back as the white samurai stood there, not moving. "Tsubame… Gaeshi." Gou said as he slowly sheathed his katana back into its sheath.

In an instant… his armor shattered away, followed by his helmet being cut in half. And then, lines of blood spewed out from all over his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was sprawling out in pain, especially his chest gushing out blood.

"KUROOOOOO!" Orpheus shouted.

"Gah…! Ahhhh! Gah…!" Kurogasa choked out, as he coughed out more blood.

"As I suspected. You've gone soft on me. It's actually pathetic that I considered you a rival back then." Gou spat with a cold look of disgust on his face. Kurogasa tried to reach for Myrternaster, only for Gou to step upon his wrist. Looking up, he saw Gou twirl his sword until it was pointed directly at his chest. "This is _Sayonara, _my old rival." Gou said with a vile smirk as he prepares to end him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YAAA~Y!**

Gou turned to see the boot treads of Build and quickly blocked with his blade. He was pushed back a few steps before he sent Build flying back.

"It seems you didn't learn from our battles, Kamen Rider." Gou said, raising his sword and pointed it at Build. Build clenched his fists as he glared at this evil swordsman.

"I told you that I don't know you!" Aaron said. "But you're gonna pay!" He said, before pulling out two devices. One was a red device that had a clear cover for the button and another was a gold and silver cylindrical device. Wasting no time, he took off the bottles and pressed the button on the red device.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

The device began playing a techno bass loop. Once he inserted it on top of the circular gear, he shook the cylindrical device and as he did, a high pulse noise was heard as he shook it, before twisting one end of it.

**RABBIT!**

He then pulled on the device, which split in two before folding it and inserting it into the Driver.

**RABBIT & RABBIT! BUILD UP!**

"Build up!" Build declares after cranking the lever upon his belt.

The Hazard Build plates emerged then clamped around the Rider, effectively sealing him in place as it molded the new armor around his body.

**ARE YOU READY? OVERFLOW!**

Then from out of nowhere, a metallic red rabbit came jumping in as it was jumping around the Hazard Build plates. After a few more seconds, the Hazard Build plates opened up to reveal Kamen Rider Build in RabbitTank Hazard Mode, but upon doing so, the metallic rabbit split itself apart into many pieces of armor which Aaron flew around and attached them to himself.

**KURENAI NO SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBITRABBIT! YABEI! HAYAI~!**

When he landed once more, Aaron's Hazard Mode armor was covered in crimson bunny-themed armor with spring coils on his arms and legs, a 'cape' shaped like rabbit ears, and his eyes were now both rabbits. This is Kamen Rider Build RabbitRabbit form.

Build slides his right index finger along the rabbit ear of his helmet's right eye, "Shōri no hōsoku wa kimatta!" He said the last part by flicking his hand.

"Oh~ you wanna die too? Fine, I'll kill you too." He said, as he drew his blade. "Hope you're better than that weakling." He said, before the two warriors clashed.

"Kuro, hang in there! You're going to be okay! Just hang on!" Orpheus shouted after he ran over to him.

"Orpheus… I'm… I- Gah! Gahhhhaaa!" Kurogasa choked, coughing out more blood, as his body shook again violently, going into a state of shock.

"Kuro! KURO!" Orpheus shouts. "He needs a medic fast!"

"We're hours from the nearest hospital! He'll bleed out before we get him there!" Orion shouted.

Orpheus pursed his lips, trying to come up with a solution that will stem the bleeding before he looked down at his lyre, clipped to his waist. "That's it!" He took hold of Lyrical Relevance and fingered a string coated in Fire Dust. A quick pluck of the string and flames shrouded his hand, making him wince from the heat. "Sorry man, this is gonna hurt." He said, before he started placing fire all over Kurogasa's many wounds to stop the bleeding.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hold him down!" Orpheus shouted as Orion did his best to hold their injured friend.

"We're sorry man! Just hold on, okay!?" Orion said, as they continued sealing all the wounds all the while Kurogasa continued screaming in pain.

"Looks like that weakling is enjoying his suffering." Gou mocked as he and Aaron continued their battle. However Build managed to dodge a slash only to deliver a punch to the face.

"And you need to shut up!" Aaron yelled as he threw another spring-loaded punch at the dark samurai, slugging him in the face.

Gou wiped the red liquid off his mouth, "All that for a drop of blood."

"You're not Thanos, asshole!" Aaron shouted as he kept on with the attack. He outstretched his hand and summoned the FullFullBuster, gripping the two-handed weapon to slash it down at Gou. The dark samurai managed to block it and the two were in a deadlock. "How did you get to this world!? You're not supposed to be here!"

"I thought the dead Faunus girl would've been enough of a clue, idiot!" Gou said with a wicked grin. "Come on, take a guess!"

Unfortunately, Aaron had already begun to guess as to how his current foe came into the world of Remnant. He just didn't want to believe that it was possible. "A blood summoning ritual…" He said under his breath.

"That's right. Someone that made Jack the Ripper red with anger." Gou said. "Though admittedly, I never thought my employer would do such a thing either. But hey, no skin off my back."

"Either way, you're going to answer for what you've done to Kuro!" Aaron said, before the two broke the deadlock. He then took off the Full Full Bottle and straightened up, placed the FullFullBuster in Gun mode and inserted the cylindrical device in.

**FULL FULL MATCH DESU!**

"Suck on this, you bastard!" He pulled the trigger as energy gathered at the barrel then fired a beam right at the dark samurai.

**FULL FULL MATCH BREAK!**

"Hmph…" Gou smirked, as he did the unexpected of swinging his blade and… slicing the beam in half!?

"...Okay, seriously? What the fu-" Aaron tried to say to the complete impossibility that he had just witnessed before quickly using his speed and agility to avoid a sword slash aimed for his neck.

"You're way out of your league, kid." Gou said.

"We'll see about that!" Aaron said, as he dispersed his armor and switched it to his Aura Driver. He then took out Blake's Aura Sphere, looking at it. "Blake, help me out." He said before he inserted it into the Driver.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! PANTHER!**

A new tune similar to "From Shadows" played, as a silhouette of Blake made of black energy appeared until it reformed into a black panther as Aaron's Soul Wear bodysuit appeared over his body then the panther clambered onto his form.

**DESCEND FROM SHADOWS! BLACK PANTHER!**

He now wore a black-white chest plate in the shape of a ninja cuirass appeared on his torso, black shoulder guards shaped like belladonna flowers, black-white gauntlets with silver claws, black hakama pants with a panther tail protruding from above his buttocks, black armored ninja boots with silver claws at the toes, and his helmet was covered by a black 'mask' shaped like a panther's head with the yellow bug eyes being significantly more narrower with fangs on the silver mouthplate.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Huh?" Blake got out, as she felt her Gambol Shroud shaking involuntarily before it suddenly flew away. "H-Hey!"

"Wonder what that was about?" Yang wondered.

"Maybe Aaron's trying out Blake's Aura Sphere?" Ruby offered.

"First Weiss, now Blake, when do I get one?" Koa said with a pout. She then noticed the others staring at her. "Oh-I mean uh… we should probably go see what's up."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"What the hell is that supposed to do? You gonna scratch me, pussycat?" Gou taunted.

Kurenai didn't even bother to answer him. Instead, he vanished into shadow, surprising the dark samurai before a clawed fist struck him in the stomach, sending him skidding back on his feet. The Rider materialized out of thin air as if spat from the darkness itself.

"Oh how original, a Black Panther knockoff!" Gou remarked as he deflected blows with his blade.

He then somehow sensed something soaring towards him as he deflected an incoming Gambol Shroud before Aaron caught it.

"Thank sis, I'll give it back later." Aaron said, before looking back at Gou. "Well? You gonna stand there all night or you gonna actually put up a fight?"

"Alright, I'll give you a taste of my full power." Gou said as his eyes and Aura flared up. "What I did to Kuro, pales in comparison to what you're going to feel."

"Then shut up and fight!" Aaron said, before the two charged in at each other.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

While the battle between Aaron and Gou continued, another event took place not too far from the members of Team JOKR.

A portal began to open up… and out spat a feminine figure in armor.

"Is this the past?" The figure said in a young woman's voice. "But… where are the others? Did we get separated?"

She then heard the sounds of fighting in the distance. She could only pale in slight horror at what she heard. "Oh no, I hope I'm not too late…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Aaron and Gou were once again in another deadlock, both warriors glaring heatedly at each other as sparks emerged from the blades of their weapons. The Kamen Rider quickly used his sister's Shadow Semblance ability to leave a clone while he appeared behind the dark samurai to cut off his head. Gou quickly ducked and rolled away, recovering back on his feet. "Can you do anything besides run!? Fight like a man!"

"I _am _one. Unlike you." Aaron said, as he proceeded to slash at the dark samurai again in hopes to cut him, but was blocked once more.

"I doubt that, seeing as to how you're starting to bore me!" Gou said as he sent one of the blades into the air. "Screw this! I'll kill you now!" He said as his katana glowed ominous again and that same energy enveloped him. Then Gou disappeared in a blur and five afterimages of Gou surrounded him.

"Shit…" Aaron gritted. But unlike Kurogasa, he had to keep calm. He's gonna pull Tsubame Gaeshi at any moment. He stood there as he concentrated and focused. He tuned out everything around him and focused on Gou's attack. Time seemed to slow down around him as he kept concentrating.

He waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Until…

"GOT YOU!"

*SLASH!*

"ARGH!" Gou yelled as his arm had a deep cut from Kurenai's blade.

"Looks like I got you." Aaron said.

"Dammit, how!?" Gou demanded. "No one should be able to dodge that, let alone counter!"

"True, but when you've seen Fate/stay night enough times, you kinda develop a countermeasure for a move designed to hit a swallow." Kurenai remarked. "That's for Kurogasa and for underestimating us!"

"Damn you!" Gou snarled as he held his injury.

"Now to finish you off." Aaron said as he had the wolf head bite on the sphere once.

**BITE! STEALTH SHADOW CLAW! **

Five shadow clones of Kurenai appeared behind him before they all attacked Gou at lightning speed, slashing him with their copies of Gambol Shroud. Gou tried to block them as best as he could, but the attacks eventually got to him and he was hit all over before his Aura shattered.

"GAHHHHH!" Gou cried out in pain before tumbling to the ground. He struggled to his feet as he stood up.

"I believe that's quite enough." Azrael said, stepping forward.

"What!? C'mon, I had him!" Gou snapped.

"With where you are now, you can't beat _him_ just yet." Azrael countered. "I'll take care of things from here." He said, before using his own Aura Sphere and transformed.

"Bring it, asshole!" Aaron shouted, as they were about to fight. But then…

"Father!" A girl's voice cried out.

**BITE! GLYPH BLIZZARD!**

"Huh!?" Aaron was surprised as multiple glyphs suddenly appeared in the air and fired off Dust rounds of elements from out of nowhere, causing them to break off the fight. They all turned around to see… Kamen Rider Shiro!?

"What is this!?" Azrael demanded.

"YOU LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!"

"FATHER!?" Aaron exclaimed. "IT'S NOT ME, IS IT!?"

"Take a closer look, you idiot!" Orpheus shouted.

"Oh right…" Aaron sheepishly chuckled.

"Tch… who in the hell are you!?" Azrael demanded.

The newly arrived Shiro glared heatedly at Azrael, "I'm the one who is going to kill you." She spat as she drew forth a saber with a straight blade and a curved handguard.

"You? Kill me? Ha! The very notion is laughable, child." Azrael smirked. "But alas, we'll settle things another time." He said, before waving his hands covering himself and Gou with a dark smokescreen and the duo disappeared.

"Get back here!" Aaron shouted, but it was no use. The leader of Team JOKR sighed in annoyance. This turned out to be one heck of a night.

"KURO!" A familiar voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Team RWBY suddenly coming towards them. And a very worried Weiss suddenly knelt next to him. She could only look on in horror as she saw the many cuts that were on his body and the burn marks due to Orpheus having to seal up his wounds.

"Oh gods…" Blake covered her mouth in horror.

"Kuro! Wake up! Talk to me!" Weiss said.

"Unggggggh…" Kurogasa groaned as he managed to open his eyes. "Weiss… I'm… sorry, I…"

"Shhhhhhhh… don't talk. You're going to be okay." Weiss hushed softly.

"W-What happened?" Ruby got out.

Aaron canceled his transformation, "Azrael brought in a new player. However…" His gaze landed on the female Shiro, who was fidgeting nervously under his eyes. "I'm more interested in why there's another Shiro. Care to explain, miss?"

"I um…" Shiro said, as they all looked at her. That's when she decided to cancel her transformation, and when she did, boy did it surprise them all. She had long, flowing white hair that was soft as silk and it was tied in a ponytail to the side, but the difference between hers and Weiss's was that it was on the opposite side. And she also had brown eyes. Her attire consists of a light blue button-up blouse with a snow white bowtie, a dark blue miniskirt, long black stockings, white heels, a diamond-shaped necklace, teardrop earrings, and a single silver ring with a blue gemstone on her left ring finger.

"Uh… is it just me or am I seeing double?" Yang said, after a long moment of stupor and silence.

"If it were double, the girl would have the same cup size as Weiss. Clearly, she does not." Orion pointed out the difference. "Oh, and her eyes are a different color."

"Who… are you?" Kurogasa managed to say.

The mysterious Weiss look-alike shuffled her feet a bit with a hint of pink on her cheeks, "Um… hello, otou-sama." She said rather meekly.

"!" Kurogasa went wide-eyed.

"E-Excuse me?" Weiss got out.

"Did she just say…" Blake started.

"WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE!" Aaron suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone. "Don't you realize who she is?!"

"Dude, what the heck are you-" Orpheus tried to say but Aaron cut him off.

"She's from the future! She's your daughter, Kuro!"

…

…

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

**SR: And that's the chapter folks!**

**KRD: Boom! Plot twist! **

**GKC: That's right, folks! We getting time-trippy up in this b****!**

**KRD: Yep! The first of many kids to come from the future! And what is her name you might ask? Well… you're gonna eventually find out in the next chapter! So let's roll the clip!**

**SR: Aye, sir!**

* * *

**Preview:**

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Kurogasa:**__ You're my… daughter?_

_**Aaron:**__ This is some Days of Future's Past shit…_

_**Orion: **__More like Fire Emblem: Awakening, if you ask me._

_**?: **__I came from the future… to stop my father…_

**Next Time:**Visitors from the Future

_**Kurogasa:**_ _I'm… corrupted?_

* * *

**GKC: We'll leave that on a high note and say peace out to all of you.**

**KRD: Later guys!**


	30. Visitors from the Future

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: *flies in* DragoKnightSR here as well! Previously, JOKR and RWBY investigated the mysterious motives of their foes! Now excuse me while I suffer from college finals. *instantly falls asleep* **

**KRD: But now, we got some future-tripping things going on, Kurogasa's archenemy from the old world appears and beats him soundly, and Aaron used Blake's Aura Sphere! How will this affect our heroes!? What does the new heroine have in store? And what else does Azrael have planned? These questions and more will be answered on this episode of: The Remnant Zone.**

**GKC: I told you! We are not doing that! *Brings out large mallet* I'm gonna bop you on the head now.**

**Producer: Hey Director, we're just about ready! We need ya on set!**

**GKC: Who the f*** is this!?**

**KRD: We got a whole film crew, who else do you think it is? Besides, you're the main director of this whole story anyway.**

**GKC: Film crew?! This is a story! Besides, I don't remember hiring these guys.**

**KRD: Er-hem. Well, that's the thing. See, we kinda looked over our budget, and I figured we could uh… spare a few expenses. But hey, that means catering is taken care of, and the crew is well compensated.**

**GKC: How much…?**

**KRD: *gives an invoice* You owe me one. Big time.**

**GKC: An invoice? How much of the budget did you spend!?**

**KRD: I'm doing you a favor man! SR and I pitched in with our savings if we're to pull this season off!**

**SR: *wakes up* Huh? Oh right… savings and what not.**

**GKC: …Let's discuss this later. For now, we have a disclaimer to do.**

**Disclaimer: Same thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: **Visitors from the Future

* * *

We last left our heroes with a shell-bomb of a shocker. Not only did Kurogasa's archenemy, Gou Shirogane who came from the old world that Team JOKR came from, but the daughter of Kurogasa and Weiss came from the future and saved them as well. How could they not be shocked? It was certainly a shocker for Kurogasa and Weiss themselves. Who would have thought that they would have a daughter later on in the future? As of now, the ambulance had taken Kurogasa to the hospital where he was being treated, as they sat in the waiting room, Team RWBY, JOKR, and Koa were all staring at the future girl, who looked a bit nervous.

"So… you're my daughter." Weiss began, as she was still trying to process it. The girl gave a shy nod, as Koa was scratching her head.

"So if you're from the future, how did you get here?" Koa asked.

"A time machine, most likely." Aaron theorized.

"…My Lien is on magic." The secret Greeed deadpanned, causing some of the group to face palm.

"It's not magic," The girl shook her hand. "In the future, Atlesian scientists actually manage to make a time machine. It took a few years but it was made possible."

"A better question would have to be… why you came back to the past." Orpheus pondered.

"Oh! Oh! Are there flying cars?!" Ruby asked excitedly. "Did video games become virtual reality!?"

"A-Aunt Ruby, please." The girl placated the excited girl.

"Aunt!?" Orion said in surprise.

"Well, she's technically not my aunt, it's just that all of you know each other so well, that we kids call you aunts and uncles." The girl said.

"Kids?" Ruby said, even more excited, before holding future Schnee by the shoulders. "We have kids!? How many!? Did Melody grow up okay!?"

"Rubes, calm down." Aaron sweat dropped.

"Of course, she would ask that…" Orion sighed in resignation.

"Well, if you want to know, I…" The girl was then cut off when the doctor suddenly came in.

"Hello everyone." The doctor said, as they all surrounded him. "I'm happy to tell you that your friend is going to be just fine. It was quick work of you to close all of his wounds. It made our jobs much easier to treat him properly." Everyone sighed in relief. "However, while his Aura will heal all of his scars, due to the extent of his injuries, it will take two weeks until he fully recovers."

"Thank you for telling us, doctor." Blake said.

"Can we see him now?" Yang asked.

"Of course, Room 206."

With that said, everyone went over to the said room and when they came in, they all saw Kurogasa laying on the bed with the top half raised up as his skin was healed but the scars were faintly there. "Hey guys." He greeted them weakly.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Orpheus asked, as they all walked to his bedside.

"I haven't felt like this, since I turned into Another Gaim." Kurogasa groaned as he tried sitting up properly. "Itetetete…"

"Kuro, don't push yourself. You're still injured." Weiss scolded the samurai.

"Sorry…" Kurogasa got out.

"So who exactly was that guy?" Aaron asked.

Kurogasa sighed at that. He didn't think his past in the old world would rear its ugly head, but it was gonna happen sooner or later. "His name was Gou Shirogane. We used to be students of kendo under our sensei. We hit it off at first, but then… things gradually went south. While I believed my skills in kendo should be used to help others, Gou used his to throw his weight around and discourage those he deemed unworthy. He believed that anyone who practiced kendo as a hobby, for fun, or just for exercise had no right to wield the sword. Me on the other hand, believed that anyone who was interested and passionate enough should be allowed to practice it. Our clashing views and ideals caused tension to build between us."

"So what happened?" Blake asked.

"Sensei and I tried to change him, but nothing worked. He was obstinate and had no respect for anyone in the dojo. He went as far as to hurting and mocking them. So sensei scheduled a duel between myself and him. If he won, he would remain in the dojo, but if he lost, he would have to apologize to the other students and be expelled. But… he won by breaking my arm. Gou knew that I was going to win, so he cheated his way out. He was expelled, he dishonored himself, and was disowned by his family."

"Sounds to me like he got what he deserved." Orpheus stated.

"Yeah. He switched dojos, and my arm healed, but now every dojo competition I went to, Gou was there. Every time we faced each other, he won against me every time and I can't seem to beat him."

"Was it because of how he broke your arm?" Yang asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Kurogasa shook his head. "I thought I had gotten over it by now, but I guess the past has a way of catching up to you." He then turned to the Weiss look-alike. "Speaking of… I never got your name."

"Yukina…" The girl answered softly.

"Heh. Snow Vegetable." Kurogasa chuckled softly. That caused Yukina to face fault anime style.

"I didn't exactly ask to change my name!" Yukina complained with a pout on her face.

"Well your name can also mean Enduring Fortune." Kurogasa pointed out. Yukina then seemed to brighten up at the remark.

"Focus. The reason you're here?" Aaron said to Yukina.

"O-Oh. Yes, I'm sorry." Yukina apologized. "The reason I'm here… is to stop my father."

…

…

…

…

"Eh?" Kurogasa looked confused. "I'm sorry, what? Stop… me from what exactly?"

"Does Kurogasa turn evil?!" Koa gasped, before grabbing him, "Don't go to the dark side Kuro, it's not worth it!"

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kurogasa wailed.

*WHACK! BONK! WHAP!*

Koa lays on the floor with three large bumps smoking in her head. Weiss grumbled as her fist was smoking from hitting Koa.

"Evil… doesn't… pay." Koa groaned.

"Please continue." Aaron sighed.

"Right." Yukina cleared her throat. "I've come from the future to stop Otou-sama from becoming corrupted. Or rather… a corrupted Otou-sama already came to this timeline."

"I'm… corrupted?" Kurogasa looked corrupted. "That's impossible, why would I-"

"I don't know but… you came back and just started destroying everything. You hurt a lot of people in the future." Yukina explained with a forlorned look in her eyes.

"Shit, this is like Days of Future Past." Aaron mutters.

"More like a Fire Emblem: Awakening moment…" Orion muttered as well.

"Huh?" Orpheus looked at him confused.

"Think about it. Yukina comes from the future to stop an evil version of Kurogasa. Doesn't that sound familiar in the game? Lucina coming from a distant future to stop evil Robin?"

"But doesn't Lucina try to kill Robin?" He whispered back.

"Except Chrom convinced her otherwise." Orion said. "Only in our case, evil Kuro is actually here in this era."

"You know that I can still hear you, right?" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Ignore the peanut gallery," Aaron stated.

"Peanut gallery? Where?" Koa said, looking around.

"Just forget it." Yang waved off. "Well anyways, we'll be sure to look out for bad Kuro if and when he shows up."

"Thank you, Aunt Yang." Yukina smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Well, I think it's time we all leave. It's been an eventful night and Kuro needs his rest." Weiss suggested.

"But I have so many more questions!" Ruby complained.

Orion snagged Ruby by her cloak's hood, "Nope. Time to go back home."

"Noooooo, waaaaaaaaait!" Ruby cried out as she was being dragged by her boyfriend as the rest followed out, but Yukina stayed behind.

"You should get going too, Yukina." Kurogasa said, but his future daughter shook her head. "Huh? You don't want to go?"

"Of course not," Yukina said as she sat beside the young man. "You're my father… and I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Huh…" Kurogaaa got out, before smiling. "Honestly, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're my daughter, but… with everything you said, I can't exactly refuse my little snow veggie, now could I?"

"O-Otou-sama!" Yukina blushed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Kurogasa chuckled. Yukina gave her father a frustrated pout, which only made her look adorable in his eyes. "Heh, you're just like your mom."

"I'm not like Okaa-sama either!" Yukina pouted, more, puffing both of her cheeks.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Well, I think we can all agree that was the freakiest thing we've ever seen in our lives." Aaron stated.

"Yep." Yang agreed.

"So then… you think other kids will show up?" Blake asked, as she was blushing for some reason while looking at Aaron. "I mean…"

"It's not impossible, in theory. If we already met Kurogasa and Weiss's child, who's to say we won't meet our own?" Aaron said with a shrug.

"You mean…" Blake blushed heavier.

"Blake, you're turning red." Ruby pointed out.

Yang had a teasing grin on her face, "Oh~? Wondering what your kid would look like~?"

"I-It's not like that!" Blake stammered.

"Well I can imagine what Melody would look like." Ruby gushed at the mere thought of a grown-up Melody.

"A grown-up version of you?" Nora pondered.

"Huh?" Ruby looked to see Nora with the rest of her team. "How long were you guys standing there?"

"Since you guys started talking about kids." Jaune answered.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved.

"So let me get this straight. Kurogasa and Weiss's daughter came from a future where an evil Kurogasa was wreaking havoc and is now here in our time?" Ren asked.

"Pretty much." Aaron answered.

"So~ when do you think _our_ kids show up?" Nora asked as she suddenly wrapped her around Ren's own, causing the tranquil Huntsmen in-training to raise an eyebrow at her… boldness.

"We won't know until we either find them or they find us. Besides, we don't know which kids were sent back in time." Orpheus pointed out.

"Well you're no fun…" Nora pouted.

"So what now?" Jaune asked.

"I guess we'll be playing the waiting game." Aaron shrugged.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Gou was laying upon a couch glaring at his wound upon his arm that was already healing. That mysterious Rider had to get in his way. But at the very least, he made Kurogasa suffer. Yes, he made him weak again. That's what he always did. He made him feel small and powerless, knowing he could beat him every single time. He hadn't changed, even from the old world. His morally upright, and uptight righteousness that was so far up his ass was what made him soft and weak. And he can't wait to do it again.

"Next time… I'll kill you for sure."

"Hm, I'll believe it when I see it." Azrael said, approaching him. "The way you are now, you can't beat them."

"But I managed to hurt Kurogasa." Gou said. "I would've finished the job if not for Aaron."

"You still would've lost. Your overconfidence is what makes you predictable in battle."

"Because I'm the best,"

"And that is your problem. You should know better than to not underestimate your opponent. It's what got you expelled and disowned in the first place." Azrael said, making Gou click his tongue in annoyance.

"Those idiots will never understand my greatness."

"Yet that greatness cost you everything." Azrael pointed out.

"Tch…"

"So I suggest you take time to rest and reflect on things while I summon the others." Azrael suggested before taking his leave. "After all, it takes a team effort to pull anything off."

"Hmph…" Gou scoffed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile, a different portal had opened up, spitting out a masculine figure into a crate of ice cream cartons.

"Ack! Cold!" The figure cried out in a male voice as he groaned and came to. "Oh man… why is it that I always end up somewhere cold!?" The man quickly left the frozen comforts of the ice cream. He checked his surroundings and found himself in some sort of warehouse.

"Ah, great…" He groaned. "I didn't end up in a bad guy's place, did I? Can this day get any worse?"

"Hey! Who are you!?"

"Oh great… just my luck!" He groaned as he looked to see a Shopkeep.

"How did you get in here!?" The shopkeep demanded.

"I uh…"

*KA-CHINK!*

"Get out! Now!"

"Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop!" The man warbled like a certain alien lobster doctor as he fled for his life.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In another part of town, another portal opened up as two more figures were falling from the sky and about to crash into the trees of a park that just happened to be empty. "UWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They cried out as they kept falling, until landing on the trees breaking their fall from each branch they hit until they landed in a bush.

"Ow! Ah! Doh! Bad! Landing! Strategy! Oh!"

*SPLAT!*

"Owie~"

"I definitely blame you, Mel…" A voice that was a cross between boyish and girlish groaned.

"Shut up… Who's fault was it for putting in the wrong coordinates?" The girl called Mel asked.

"Still you."

"It was _so_ you!"

"Whatever…" The two people then stood up to dust themselves off. "So this is the past… it's so… old school retro."

"It's not. It's still the same as it was. Just… minor changes." Mel said as she looked around. The female girl in question was a wolf Faunus with long brown hair, grey eyes, light skin, a well-proportioned figure, and wolf ears on her head. What also stood out was an auburn-colored riding hood that lightly flowed in the breeze. Beneath the hood is a white summer dress with a black tank top shirt underneath, dark blue mini shorts, auburn heeled boots, a pair of silver knee guards, and black gloves. She also had silver earrings on her human ears and an auburn hair clip shaped like a rose on the left side of her hair.

As for the boy… or girl… or… whatever they were, they had auburn hair cut neck-length, green reptilian eyes, tan skin, and an androgynous face and figure. They wore a simple green long-sleeved shirt with brown snake patterns on the sleeves, tan pants, a brown belt with a silver buckle shaped like a snake's head, black snakeskin boots, and a pair of green headphones with cartoon crocodiles on the surface hanging around their neck. Hooked up to the belts were a pair of yo-yos that had a turtle shell design to them.

"Well I don't know about you, but we better set out for Beacon." Mel said. "Maybe Yukina's already there."

"Maybe we should get some disguises? I don't wanna make a paradox or screw up the future even more." The androgynous teen said, to which Mel looked at them.

"Good idea." Mel said, sarcastically.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The next day…

"Ergh… ughh… ahhh…"

"That's it, one step at a time." Yukina said as she and Weiss were helping him walk after he was discharged from the hospital, taking it slow as RWBY, JOKR, and JNPR followed behind. Ruby, Blake, and Koa were all holding small flags that said 'Go Kuro!' on it.

"Hey where did you guys get those flags anyway?" Aaron asked the trio. Their response was a shrug. "Of course."

"At least it's encouraging." Pyrrha said. "It'll make his recovery a little easier."

"Isn't it hospital policy that he should be taken out via a wheelchair?" Orion inquired.

"Well, his Aura healed all of those scars I sealed up with the fire I used." Orpheus said. "Like he's never cut in the first place, just… in a lot of pain."

"Hence why I said, the wheelchair." The elder Arc twin deadpanned.

"...aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?" They noticed as they saw someone running towards them.

"Why do I always have bad luck!?" A male voice shouted as he was being chased by a bunch of thugs that this seemed pissed off. The young man in question had a long mane of raven black hair with blonde highlights, lilac eyes, pale skin, and seemed rather muscular too. He wore an orange-black tiger-patterned open vest that displayed his torso, abs, and biceps, a pair of red armored fingerless gauntlets, black short pants with silver zippers along the legs, black boots with silver zippers on the sides, and a tiger-patterned scarf around his neck.

"Who's that?" Yang wondered.

"Yin!?" Yukina got out in shock.

"Huh? Hey! Yukina, great timing! Help me out here, will ya!?" The boy known as Yin shouted.

"What did you do _this_ time!?"

"I didn't do anything! These guys just bumped into me then one of them touched my hair and I- Oooooh…" Yin said with a wince. "I may… have punched the guy into a building."

"Ugh, you idiot." Yukina groaned.

"Why you gotta be mean to your boyfriend, Yuki!" Yin whined.

*POP!*

"Boy… friend?" Kurogasa's eye twitched as he felt a blood vessel pop. "Yukina… what is he talking about?"

"Uh, uh," Yukina stuttered trying to come up with an excuse before she quickly pulled out her saber and charged at the thugs. "Hang on, Yin! I'll save you!"

"Can this day get any weirder?" Nora asked.

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" A passing auburn blur said to Ruby and Orion before it joined the two future kids in fighting the thugs.

"HUH!?" Ruby and Orion said in shock, not knowing what just happened.

"It just did." Ren deadpanned.

"Melody, stop running ahead of me!"

"Melody!?" Ruby shouted in surprise.

The androgynous teen then came running towards the other future kids as they were battling the thugs. "Hm? Oh, Howdy Ma and Pa." They said to Orpheus and Koa while they passed by.

"WHAT!?" They shouted.

"It just got _really_ weird." Jaune said.

"Hey, welcome to our lives." Aaron said with a shrug.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

* * *

"Well that takes care of that." Yin grinned as the thugs laid there all injured and worse for wear while all piled up. "Thanks Yuki!"

*WAPISH!*

"Ow!"

"Baka! What were you thinking!?" Yukina snapped.

"Hey, you know how I am when someone touches my hair, Yuki!" Yin argued while gesturing to his mane. "I don't see why you had to hit me."

"Huh… kinda like me." Yang tilted her head.

Aaron looked at Yang, then at Yin, then back at Yang again, before realizing the implications, as he felt his cheeks burning, "Oh my god…"

"What?"

"Yang… that's our kid…"

"What!?" Yang said with a heavy blush.

As if to make it even weirder, Yin looked at Aaron and Yang then waved with a happy smile, "Hi, dad! Hi, mom!"

"Oh gods… this is not happening…" Blake got out as her mind was going numb.

"MELODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ruby squealed as she petal burst towards the grown-up wolf Faunus and-

*POW!*

-tackle hugged her.

"Ow…" Melody wheezed.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh, I can't believe you're all grown-up!" Ruby said as she held her face. "Oh my gosh, look at you, you're so pretty! I got so many questions I wanna ask you! I can't wait!"

"Mom…" The wolf Faunus whined in embarrassment.

"Uh…" Koa said dumbfounded, looking at the androgynous member of the future kids. "You're uh… my kid?"

"Yes, mama," The teen nodded. "I wasn't really born with a specific gender so you and father named me Rei."

"A genderless kid… that's a first…" Orpheus muttered.

"Um… does this mean that you're-" Koa was about to ask before suddenly…

"What in blazes is going on?" A voice called out as they all turned to see Glynda approaching them with her ride crop and she did not look happy.

"Oh fudge…" Koa and Rei groaned.

"Miss Glynda is still cranky as ever…" Yin cringed.

"All of you are coming with me, now."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

As Kurogasa was being helped by Weiss back to Team JOKR's dorm, the rest followed Glynda back to Beacon Academy, and into the interrogation room where the future kids were sitting at the table while the rest were standing at the side of the room. Headmaster Ozpin had just arrived as well, and he was rather curious as to why these four kids were here, besides the fact that they were beating up some thugs.

"So not only am I getting a report of one of our students in a hospital, but one kid sending a ruffian into a building!" Glynda said angrily.

"I, uh…" Yin wanted to say something.

"Silence!" Glynda quipped, making Yin shut his mouth. "I honestly expected this from Yang of all people, but now you four appear out of nowhere!"

"I forgot how scary she can be when she's like this." Melody whispered to Yukina. Yukina nodded quickly.

"Hmm, you." Ozpin interrupts Glynda's rant by pointing to Melody. "You seem… rather familiar."

"Uh, hi?" The wolf Faunus girl waved sheepishly. Ozpin looks at her for a moment before taking a sip of his mug.

"Glynda, I think they've learned their lesson."

"What?"

"I'm sure they'll listen this time around." Ozpin said. "Isn't that right, Miss Rose, apologies, Mrs. Arc?" He teased.

"U-U-Uh yeah, we'll keep an eye on them!" Ruby nodded rather enthusiastically.

Glynda however, didn't seem convinced but sighed nonetheless. "Very well. But the next time this happens, I _won't _be so lenient." She said, before leaving the room, slamming the door, making them wince.

"Well then," Ozpin said as he was now on the other side of the table. "Which brings you to our era, Miss Melody?" He asked, surprising everyone in the room.

"Is that why you called Ruby, Mrs. Arc?" Orion deadpanned with a twitching eyebrow.

"Perhaps."

"W-We're not like that!" Ruby blushed heavily. But then added, "…yet."

"RUBY!" Orion shouted in disbelief.

"Well, the evidence does sort of speak for itself…" Jaune pointed out.

"And if Miss Yukina's resemblance to Miss Schnee wasn't uncanny enough, then I don't know what is." Ozpin smirked before taking another sip of his coffee, making the future Schnee girl fidget in her seat.

"Told you guys we should've worn disguises." Rei said to their friends whilst playing with one of their yo-yos. The other future kids looked at them before face palming at the point they made.

"So then… Mr. Xiao Long, what brings you and the others here to our era?" Ozpin asked.

"Well uh… long story short, an evil Kurogasa came here to wreak havoc and we need to find him before he kills everybody." Yin laughed nervously.

"…Uh what?" Jaune said, as the rest of Team JNPR were floored with this news.

"Kuro went to the dark side!?" Nora exclaimed. "Huuuuuuuh, no wonder why his name is Kuro! It means black! And black means dark! And dark is evil! Do we have to kill our Kuro!?"

"NO!" Everyone except for Ozpin and Koa shouted at Nora.

"Thank you Nora, I thought the same thing!" Koa said with a smile, and the two high five.

"You're reading into this way too far…" Ren sweat dropped.

"How did this Kurogasa turn evil?" Ozpin asked Melody.

"We don't really know. Our caretaker never told us how he became evil. He just… suddenly disappeared one day then showed up destroying all of Mistral." The wolf Faunus answered.

"Well, that's rather frightening…" Ozpin frowned.

"But… why?" Aaron asked.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves." Yukina said. "That's why we came here to figure out why."

"I see." Ozpin nodded. "Well, in that case, I suppose we could somehow get you four into Beacon Academy no problem."

"Huh?" The future kids looked surprised.

"Are you… sure that's wise?" Orion asked, before looking to Ruby who was chomping at the bits, looking so excited of their future kids going to school with them.

"Of course, we'll need to do a bit of reorganizing and come up with a team name for you but we'll be able to assist however we can." The Headmaster offered.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed in excitement as the rest of them covered their ears.

"Yeah, she's officially lost it…" Aaron deadpanned.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile…

"How's that?" Weiss asked as she helped him lay on his bed, sitting up.

"Could be worse…" Kurogasa grunted. "I just hope I'll be able to walk and dance with you by the time the Vytal Festival Ball comes around."

"Hush now, it'll go by faster if you just rest, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Kurogasa rolled his eyes with a smile as the two were silent for a bit. "So… what do you think?"

"Hm?"

"About… Yukina? About _us_… having Yukina?" He asked, though was blushing at the mere thought that they would eventually get married and have a child.

"Honestly? I'm… shocked yet… relieved." Weiss answered.

"How so?"

"Well, I was shocked that our teenage daughter came back in time to stop an evil version of you from the future and I was relieved that I actually had a child of my own."

"I see." Kurogasa smiled a bit. "I guess I'm the same way. I never actually thought of us having a kid, but… I guess that shows that we'll always be together. Also glad to know we're not really siblings either. Cause you know… complications and stuff."

"Speaking of…" Weiss said. "If you ever do find your real parents… what are you going to do?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Kurogasa tilted his head.

"Just something that's been on my mind, is all."

"Oh, well…" Kurogasa said, as he thought about it. "Well, to be honest… I don't know. I mean, yeah, I would want to get answers, but… at the same time, I… can't exactly get mad at them. I'm sure they had their reasons. If anything, even if they turned out to be really bad parents for one reason or another… I would thank them… for giving me a better life. Because of them, I was able to have _you_ in my life. Though part of me hopes that I could at least get their blessing if and when we do get married." He chuckled.

"That might be a very long time." Weiss added with a hint of humor.

"Well… you don't mind waiting then, do you?"

"Nope, because you know I'm worth the wait."

"Heh, glad to know we're both on the same page."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Elsewhere, Ruby was gushing as she was talking with Melody.

"So… how's Grandpa Tai doing here?" Melody asked.

"Still a teacher, raising baby you, and trying to be the cool dad even though Uncle Qrow already beat him to it." Ruby answered. Melody giggled as Rei rolled their eyes and placed their headphones on to tune them out. "OOH OOH! Do you all have weapons?! Please tell me you have cool weapons!" Ruby asked enthusiastically, to which Melody sweat dropped.

"Well, Yukina inherited Aunt Winter's swords, Yin put his own spin on Aunt Yang's Ember Celicas, Rei uses yo-yo saws and I… uh…" Melody said, before pulling Wolverine claw weapons. "I use these."

"Ooooooh," Ruby looked at the weapons with awe, "So what do they do?"

"Other than hacking and slashing, I can shoot them out and retract them back using lined Gravity Dust. Like claw grappling hooks. Sort of."

"What are they called?" Ruby asked, admiring the claws.

"I call them Silver Fang."

"Oooooooh, that's so cool!" Ruby gushed.

"Alright Ruby, enough playing 20 questions with our kid." Orion said, coming into the conversation.

"Awwwww, but I wanna learn more~!" Ruby whined.

"All of us are going to school anyway, so you have _plenty_ of time." Orion rolled his eyes.

Ruby pouted at her boyfriend before she quickly gave Melody another bone-crushing hug that knocked the air out of the wolf girl's lungs. "Oh, this is just so exciting!"

"Mom… choking… can't breathe…" Melody wheezed.

"Ruby, you're gonna break her back!" Orion panicked.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"So Yin… you're using my gauntlets, huh?" Yang said as she examined the modified Ember Celica that Yin had on his wrists.

"A version of them, yes. I modified them to act like yours and dad's." Yin corrected as he brought up the red gauntlets on his hands before they shifted to resemble claws. "I can still punch stuff really hard with them as just base gauntlets but… I got a little overboard with other features."

"Like?"

"…I can plant explosives with punches and make them go boom. I can also shoot my gauntlets off like rockets."

"You like to make everything explode don't you?"

"Yeah… cause it's awesome."

"That's my boy!" Yang grinned, patting his head.

"Aww mom, don't do that!" Yin complained.

As Yin and Yang interacted, Blake could only look on as she frowned. If Yang's kid came in the future. How come Blake's kid hadn't come yet? Aaron and her are together too. But… if that's the case, then he, Yang, and her…

"Something wrong, Blake?" Aaron asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You looked spaced out… and upset." Aaron frowned in concern.

"Why would you think that?" Blake huffed with a scowl.

The leader of Team JOKR glanced at the interaction between Yang and Yin then realized what the cat Faunus was feeling, "You're jealous that Yang's kid came back in time, aren't you?"

Blake's silence says it all.

"Blake…"

"I'm sorry… When I saw him, and then thought about us, I…"

"You know I still love you." Aaron said, giving her a side hug.

"I know, it's just… it scares me about our future."

"We could always ask him if he has a half-sibling. You did think about that, right?" He pondered.

"I… didn't." Blake sighed with her cat ears drooping. "Alright, I'll ask him." She said before walking towards the future Xiao Long. "Hey Yin?"

"Huh? Yeah, what's up?"

"I've been meaning to ask. In the future… do you have any half-siblings?"

Yin's face darkened, "Yeah… I had a half-sister, Miko." He said with sorrow laced in his voice. "Sweetest girl you would ever know. She was kinda like you." The young man gestured at the cat Faunus.

"What happened?"

"She…" Yin trailed off.

His hesitance said it all, much to Blake's horror. With wide eyes and a covered mouth, she ran off.

"Blake!" Aaron called out, but it was already too late. He leveled a glare at his future son, "What were you going to say?"

"It's part of the reason why we're here…" Yin grimaced as he looked down.

"…Uncle Kurogasa killed her…"

* * *

**KRD: And boom! Another bombshell dropped!**

**GKC: We have our four visitors from the future and our main bad guy as well for this arc! And we learn the reason as to why the future kids have traveled back in time… sort of.**

**KRD: Yeah, that last bit was sort of a last minute detail, but you know… we can work with it.**

**GKC: Time travel tends to work in different ways.**

**KRD: So~ are we following MCU rules? Or BTTF rules?**

**GKC: Hm, well, either of those could result in a paradox so let's just go with BTTF rules.**

**KRD: Well reason I ask is cause following MCU rules would mean changing the past won't change the future, meaning Miko would still be dead and… well, you know… **

**GKC: Yeah, yeah, I get it. So, BTTF rules then.**

**KRD: Anyways! Roll the clip!**

* * *

**Preview**

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Blake:**_ _Our child is _dead_ because of him!_

_**Kurogasa:**__ I… did what…?_

_**Aaron:**__ Doing something like this won't change what happened!_

_**Yukina: **__Aunt Blake, stop!_

**Next Time:** Despair

_**Blake:**__ To save the future… I'll kill you, Kurogasa!_

* * *

**KRD: And with that, we'll see you later! Now G, about that invoice.**

**GKC: Ah, tell me later! Peace out, everybody!**


	31. Despair

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**KRD: Yep, and oh boy are we in for one heck of a chapter! The most favorite for all of the trollers and haters of mine, Kurogasa being killed. Joy…**

**GKC: Hey, you know what I say to all of them? F*** 'em!**

**KRD: Yeah I know… *sigh* Though I would say it's a miracle that people aren't really picking at him as I thought they would be.**

**GKC: To be fair, and I don't wanna sound mean about it, you kinda come up with some ridiculous backstory for him in your other stories, especially when he's featured a lot. Not really a lot of diversity. Then again, I ain't one to talk. I've used Aaron Jaeger more times in my stories than others.**

**KRD: Right, well anyways it's onto this chapter! So hang on folks! This is gonna be one heck of an emotional roller coaster for Blake!**

**SR:*wakes up* What I miss?**

**Disclaimer: Same thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: **Despair

* * *

Blake continued to run as fast as she could. She couldn't believe what she heard from Yin. Her own child, her would've-been-daughter, Miko, was killed at the hands of future Kurogasa. She didn't want to believe it. At first, she thought she may have been left behind for some reason, but Yin's way of saying it to her in the past tense. It made all the more sense. It was no wonder she was feeling jealous of Yang for having Yin to show up, because his half-sister wasn't there with him.

"Blake!" Aaron's voice called out.

"Leave me alone!" Blake shouted.

"I know that look on your face, Blake! You gonna do something stupid!" Aaron retorted. "If this is about what Yin said about Miko-"

"Shut up!" Blake screeched as she kept running. Eventually, she ended up at the courtyard and Aaron caught up with her.

"Blake, you need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Blake!"

"Our child is _dead_ because of him!" Blake said. "How could you not be upset about that!?"

"I _am_ upset! I'm upset that I never got to meet our daughter! I'm upset that someone I considered one of my best friends was the one who murdered her!" Aaron shot back before he calmed down. "But I also know that it happened in the future… it didn't happen right now. I can't blame Kurogasa for something that hasn't happened yet."

"You _don't_ know that," Blake said harshly.

"Exactly, I don't, but that doesn't mean we can't change the past. The future can _always _change."

"Then why not now…" The cat Faunus said viciously.

"Blake, don't even _think_ about it." Aaron said.

"And what are you going to do?" She shot back with a glare.

"I'll stop you, if that's what it takes."

"You would leave me like this?"

"I didn't say that! We both know this will not end well for either of us!"

"Well, it certainly didn't end well for our child!"

"You're making this too personal!"

"Do not stop me!" Blake said before running off.

"BLAKE!" Aaron shouted, but to no avail. "Shit!" He cursed before pulling out his Scroll and dialing a number.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

*RIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIING!*

"Hm?" Weiss looked at her Scroll and saw Aaron was calling. She pressed the call button. "Hello?"

[_"Weiss, is Kuro with you!?"_]

"Yeah, he's in your dorm room. Why are you-"

[_"Lock the door! Take Kuro into the Rider Base! Blake's gone crazy!"_]

"Aaron, what are you talking about?!" Weiss shouts in confusion.

[_"She's going to kill Kuro!"_]

Weiss, however, didn't believe him, "Very funny, Jaeger. I don't appreciate your sense of humor." Before Aaron could talk some sense into the heiress, she hung up on him.

"What's wrong?" Kurogasa asked Weiss.

"It's Aaron. He said I had to lock the door because Blake's gone crazy and wants to kill you."

"Huh?" Kurogasa looked absolutely confused.

"I know, right? Why in Oum's name would Blake, our friend, try to kill you?" Weiss said with her arms folded over her chest.

"Well… I mean yeah, there's an evil version of me, but… I don't have anything that would give her justification to kill me…"

"Exactly, which is why I thought-"

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!*

"Weiss, where is he!? Open up! I know he's in there!"

"Blake? What in the name is she-" Weiss tried to say before the door was suddenly kicked open.

"Out of my way!" Blake snapped as she unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

"Blake, what has gotten into-"

*SMACK!*

"Kyahhh!"

"Weiss!" Kurogasa cried out.

Blake lunged at the wounded young man with her katana raised overhead to cut him down, "Die, you monster!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BLAKE!" Another voice shouted. Aaron, Yang, and Yin arrived just in time as the two boys managed to pull her back before her katana could reach Kurogasa.

"Aunt Blake, that's enough!" Yin shouted.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Blake screamed as she was struggling so hard with the boys. "Let me go! He has to die! He killed my child!" The cat Faunus screeched in pure hatred.

"Blake, calm down!" Aaron shouted.

"I… did what?" Kurogasa got out.

"I won't calm down! Not until he's dead! He murdered our child in the future! It's only right that I stop him before that happens!" Blake struggled in the grip of the two boys.

"Alright, that's it!" Aaron said as his waist glowed and the Wizardriver appeared. He then took out a ring and placed it on Blake's finger before forcing her to place her hand in front of the Hand Author that had the ring on it. "Take a catnap!"

**SLEEP! PLEASE!**

The magic took over as Blake's eyes started becoming heavy until eventually she slumped in Yin's arms.

"Get her out of here." Aaron told his son. Yin didn't say a word as he carried the cat Faunus out of the room.

"Ow, just what was she thinking?" Weiss groaned, getting up after being slapped.

"I told you, but you didn't want to believe me." Aaron groaned.

"Kuro, you okay?" Yang asked, when she rushed over to him.

"Y-Yang, why was Blake…" Kurogasa stuttered as he was starting to have a panic attack as he was breathing too fast.

"Easy, you're alright." Yang said, placing her hand on his chest while wrapping her free arm around his shoulders to hold him steady. "Take deep breaths."

"You okay?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know…" Kurogasa shook his head. "I don't feel safe anymore."

"I think it's best if you stay in the Rider Base from now on. At least, until Blake manages to cool off." Aaron told him.

"Alright…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Weiss, Yang, help him into the base." Aaron said. "I'll deal with Blake."

"Right."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael was busy going through several more rituals to perform in order to bring in the rest of his anti-JOKR team. Unfortunately, it was proving difficult to find a fresh virgin for the ritual he needed and the rest of the ingredients didn't come cheap. "Huuuuuuuuuh… why can't I ever get the nicer things in life?" He wondered to himself, asking no one in particular. "Oh right, bad guys never get the good shit. We steal it."

"Stealing Dust? Easy. Work with terrorists? Adjustable. Working for crazy people? A bit much." Roman complained, whilst pacing around with Neo.

"And you're still here because?" Azrael asked.

"Picking up some stuff."

"Oh… carry on then."

"I see you have been busy." Roman says as he and Neo grab a few boxes. "New hobby?"

"Something like that." Azrael remarked before a bit of interest caught his yellow eyes, "Say, Neo, you wouldn't happen to be a virgin, would you?"

Neo looks at him as if he grew a second head. "Hey, you better not be looking to do anything to my partner." Roman remarks. "I still need her for stuff."

"Fine, fine. You're no fun at all." Azrael said with a mock pout. He then turned to see Gou, carrying an unconscious woman over his shoulder. "Oh Gou, you're back. Thanks."

"Just know that I hate how you're getting the others." He said, "I may want to kill Kuro and all, but even I have some shred of honor."

"Yes yes just bring her over here so I may continue the ritual."

"Fine." Gou said, placing the woman down on the floor next to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some training to do." He said, before walking off.

"Well he's a barrel of laughter…" Roman muttered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Unnnnnnngh…" Blake groaned as she was slowly coming to. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was back in her room. The only thing different was… she was tied up. Rope and all. She was struggling to free herself, but the rope was so tight, she could barely budge.

"Looks like you're awake." A familiar voice said, as she looked to see Aaron leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Inside was also Yang and Yukina, and the latter didn't look happy either.

"Let me out, Aaron!" Blake demanded as she tugged at the ropes. "He needs to pay!"

"Not a chance." Aaron stated. "I knew that you were reckless, Blake. What with leading a giant robot out onto a highway with _civilians_ in the way, who are most likely either dead or in a hospital. But I never guessed you would be crazy enough to try and kill one of our friends."

"Friends don't try to kill family!" Blake muttered.

"Koa did but we forgave her after a while." Yang remarked.

"That's beside the point! He's going to kill my daughter!" Blake roared back.

"And now that we know, we can prevent that from happening _without_ killing him!" Aaron shot back.

"Aunt Blake, please you need to stop!" Yukina begged. "I get that you're angry, I understand that more than anything! But please, you have to consider Otou-sama's feelings too! Okaa-sama's too! Even mine!"

Blake's response was a hard glare.

"C'mon, Blake listen to her." Yang said.

"Please, I'm begging you…" Yukina said as tears started falling and she fell to her knees, next to the cat Faunus. Blake's stare began to lessen a little bit, and tears began to stream down her face. "Please… don't kill my father… I don't know what I would do without him…"

"Blake… we can change the future. It doesn't have to be this way." Aaron told the cat Faunus.

"What other way is there?" Blake got out.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find it. I promise you…" Aaron said. "If anything, if what Yin said about Miko is true, I'm sure she would say the same thing. We may not know the exact circumstances, but I know for a damn fact that Miko wouldn't want to see you, her mother, like this."

Blake thought about it as she closed her eyes and silently sobbed.

Just as Aaron was about to give the feline girl a loving hug, he received an alert on his Scroll. "Of all the times to ring…" He said with a hint of annoyance.

"I got it." Yang said, grabbing his Scroll before walking out as Aaron undid the ropes and the cat Faunus hugged him as tight as she could. She then hit the call button. "Yeah?"

[_"There's a problem in downtown Vale! Someone is attacking the city!"_] The voice of Jaune Arc rang in the receiver.

"What!?" The buxom blonde exclaimed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In downtown Vale, people fled for their lives as several humanoids with Grimm-like characteristics attacked the population. Overseeing this attack is the dark armored figure with blood red eyes as they hovered overhead on a set of bat-like dragon wings. Azrael was also overlooking the city seeing the chaos. While he didn't mind, he found it rather strange that all of this wasn't his doing. Not even Salem's. "Well, this is peculiar." He raised an eyebrow as he was watching from the rooftop of a building.

"You sure you didn't do this?" Gou asked as he approached him.

"As much as I want to take the credit, that's not me." Azrael answered. His malicious yellow eyes landed on the floating figure that watched the carnage below. "But… I have a sneaking suspicion that I won't need to do anything but watch the show."

"Whatever, as long as I'm able to kill Kurogasa in the end."

"We'll see. Come along then. We've wasted enough time and I still require more virgin blood for the ritual." Azrael told his minion. Gou looks at the devastation for a little longer before walking away.

Meanwhile, Aaron, Orion, and Orpheus arrived at the scene on their Rider machines, removing their motorcycle helmets to look at the strange humanoids that were destroying everything in their path.

"Human-like Grimm?" Orpheus raised a brow.

"They must be a new form of Hybrid." Aaron theorized. "Let's take these guys down quick."

"Ah yeah!" Koa said as she rolled her shoulder and cracked her knuckles. "It's showtime baby!"

"What the-" The boys looked at the Greeed girl in shock. "Where'd you come from!?" Aaron exclaimed.

"You didn't see me ride with you on your bikes?" Koa asked them incredulously.

"We drove out here on our own! How did-" Aaron paused when he realized who he was talking to. "Know what, I'm not even gonna question it. Let's just transform and kick their butts."

"Right!"

The three members of Team JOKR summoned their Aura Drivers while Koa began to change into her Greeed Form, Kurai.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! WOLF/BEAR/FALCON!**

"Henshin!"

**KURENAI NO HUNTER! CRIMSON WOLF!**

**TOMARENAI WARRIOR! AZURE BEAR!**

**SHINOBI ONGAKU! DARK FALCON!**

Transforming into their base Rider forms, the three Aura Kamen Riders along with Kurai charged at the Grimm humanoid hybrids with battle cries, engaging the monsters in close combat.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Yang, hurry up! Aaron and the others need help!" Ruby called out.

"I know, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yang said, as she just equipped herself with her Ember Celicas before she went out the door, but before she did…

"Yang!" Kurogasa's voice called out as he was barely able to get out of the room.

"Kuro, what are you doing? You need to rest!" Yang said, approaching him.

"I know, this won't take long. Here." Kurogasa said, as he held out his hand to reveal… the Blank Aura Sphere?

"What's this for?" Yang pondered.

"A Blank Aura Sphere." Kurogasa said. "From what Doctor Oobleck-"

"THANK YOU!" A voice shouted from afar.

"Anyways," Kurogasa shook his head, "From what Doctor Oobleck said, if you focus and transfer your Aura into this, it should crystalize into your own Aura Sphere."

"It can?"

"Better than going the Alter route." Kurogasa said, "Try it."

Yang took the sphere into her palm and focused her Aura. A yellow glow began to overtake the empty Aura Sphere. When she looked at it, the Aura Sphere was now a gleaming yellow with her symbol in the middle shining a faint mixture of violet and crimson.

"Wow, it worked." Yang said wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Get that to Aaron." Kurogasa said. "Oh, and when you do, tell him this."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Take this!" Azure shouted as he used his Ursine Claws to slash at a group of humanoid Grimm and shred them to pieces, before they faded into dust. Another group showed up then he proceeded to slice _them_ down. But when they fell, two groups took their places. "There's too many!"

"Just keep fighting! We can't let these damn things gain an inch of ground!" Kurenai shouted as he slashed away several monsters with his Fang Howler.

"Orphee!" Pyrrha shouted as she and her team arrived.

"I told you not to call me that!" Nero shouted.

"Never mind that! Here! Use this!" Pyrrha said as she threw something at him to which he caught and saw that it was… her Aura Sphere?

Nero smirked behind his helmet and gave his cousin a nod, "Thanks, Pyrrha!" He opened his Driver, removing his Falcon Aura Sphere and replacing it with his new one.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! FALL!**

A tune similar to 'Forever Fall' played as a red glow erupted from the Aura Driver as a white silhouette that looked similar to Pyrrha appeared behind Nero. The black armor of the Dark Falcon disappeared, leaving him in only a black bodysuit and helmet.

"Soul Switch!" He declared before closing his Driver's mouth over the new Aura Sphere as the eyes of the falcon flashed red.

**FOREVER FALL! POLARITY JAVELINEER!**

A bronze chestplate materialized over his torso, resembling the armor of an ancient spartan, a red sash appeared around his shoulders like a small cape, bronze bracers with red hand protectors appeared on his wrists, a Greek waist guard of bronze and red, bronze greaves, and red boots. His black helmet changed shape to resemble a bronze Chorinthian helmet with a red plume of 'hair', red eyes, and a silver mouthplate.

And then all of a sudden, Miló and Akoúo̱ suddenly flew out of Pyrrha's hands and went towards Nero which he caught.

"Thanks cuz! I'll give it back!" Nero said before walking towards the humanoid Grimm. "Now… let's get messy!" The humanoid Grimm made their first lunging at Nero but the latter blocked with the shield and bashed it before stabbing it. He then went to the next few, slashing or stabbing them in quick succession. He then switched Miló to Rifle Mode and rested the barrel on the curve of the shield and fired several rounds.

"Jaune!" Nora said as she suddenly ran towards him and looked like she was about to kick him, but he instinctively raised his shield and Nora bounced off before she spun rapidly and swung Magnhild hard sending a group of humanoid Grimm flying before stopping. "Uwhaaaaaa… how does Ruby not get dizzy doing that?" She slurred.

"Practice, Nora." Ren told his childhood friend before he fired at the monsters with StormFlower.

Kurai smirked as she punched and kicked multiple Grimm. Three jumped into the air, poised to slam into her but she quickly leaned forward which caused them to hit her shell. The immediate reaction was the three were sent flying, to which Kurai laughed and then began to do a set of breakdance kicks which shattered the armor of the humanoid Grimm.

"Aww dang!" Kurai muttered as she leaped back towards the others. "Any bright ideas, guys?"

Kurenai pondered his options, as the Grimm got closer and closer. Suddenly, a powerful Draconic roar caused the Grimm to back away from the group as the dark armored figure descended from the heavens.

"Looks like the big cheese is here." Azure said.

The figure said nothing as he eyed the group with a smirk. Dark energy flowed around his fingertips as he chuckled darkly.

"Some things never seem to change do they?" The figure said in a dark tone.

"Geez what's with his voice?!" Koa whispered to the others. "He sounds like a gothic emo!"

Kurenai however didn't say anything as he stepped forward, "Is that you… Kuro?"

"Huh!?" The others uttered out in surprise.

"Heh… seems like nothing gets by you does it?" The figure chuckled.

"Wait, that's-" Azure got out.

"Yeah, that's evil Kuro." Nero said as the dark figure took off his helmet to reveal the face. The others were surprised when they saw that his skin was pale as Salem's, his hair was white like Salem's, and his eyes were black and red like Salem's.

"That's…" Jaune got out.

"I would say that it's good to see you again," Dark Kurogasa chuckled, "But… I'm not here for the pleasantries."

"So why come back here?" Kurenai asked. "Why did you kill Miko?"

"So Yin told you, huh?" Dark Kurogasa mused.

"She was my daughter!" Kurenai spat. "And as her father, I at least should have the right to know why! And why you suddenly turned your back on everyone!"

"Fair point." Dark Kurogasa agreed. "I suppose it can't hurt to tell you why. It happened during a battle. We were winning… but I was cast into the dark pits that bore the Grimm. My body and soul were torn asunder and blackened with darkness. When I stepped out, I became… this." He gestured throughout his whole body. "I thought I could get help from my friends but I discovered that five years had passed since my dip in the mud. Five… whole… years."

"What?" Azure gasped.

"Five… years…?" Nero got out.

"And during those five years, you all forgot about me. You thought I was long dead." Dark Kurogasa said. "Even my own wife and daughter…"

"That's what this is all about!?" Kurenai snapped.

"It's so much more than that!" Dark Kurogasa snapped back. "I was alone. My wife and child didn't even know that I was alive. I was driven mad with grief…" A wicked grin crossed his face. "So I did what any rational person who experienced grief would do… I vented my frustrations."

"And Miko was caught up in your tantrums…?" Kurenai growled, his fist clenching very tight.

"…Admittedly, I never wanted to." Kurogasa muttered. "But she _chose_ to die."

"Why are you here now? Why come back to this timeline?" Kurenai questioned.

"Destruction…" Dark Kurogasa suddenly said in a distorted tone, his eyes and markings glowing with malice. "Destroying all who _forgot_ me, those who _will_ forget me!"

Kurai gasped as she gripped her head, sensing the strong desire of destruction from Dark Kurogasa.

"Such darkness…" Kurai muttered.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Blake suddenly shouted as she rushed towards Dark Kurogasa.

"BLAKE!" Kurenai shouted, but it fell on deaf's ears.

"DIE, MURDERER!" The cat Faunus yelled.

"Ah, have you come to try and slay me again?" Dark Kurogasa mocked, grabbing her sword arm. "Heh, the future you in five years made the same mistake."

"Otou-sama, yamero!" FemShiro shouted as she charged in with her rapier, causing Dark Kurogasa to let go of Blake and jump back.

"Yukina…" Dark Kurogasa muttered. "Stay out of my way…"

"No! I won't let you hurt anymore people!" The girl insisted.

"You _don't_ want me to hurt you!" Dark Kurogasa said. "I have to do this!"

Yukina stared at Dark Kurogasa in sorrow before closing her eyes, and then staring at him with determination.

"I'm sorry, father… but you leave me no choice." Yukina stated as she drew forth her weapon.

"I see… you desire to strike down your own father then?" Dark Kurogasa said in a mock tone, smirking as he noticed his daughter's trembling hand. "I truly am sorry for doing this then…" He said, before he suddenly moved towards Yukina fast, and she had no time to protect herself.

*POW!*

"Leave your daughter alone!" Yin shouted as he used his gauntlets to send Dark Kurogasa flying before landing safely.

"Y-Yin…" Yukina trembled, before collapsing into Yin's arms. The others were quick to arrive shortly after.

"Yuki!" Melody shouted as she rushed over to her. "Are you okay!?"

"I-I'm fine…" Yukina got out.

"You…" Melody said, before brandishing Silver Fang.

"Mel, hold on." Ruby said, as she had her Crescent Rose in scythe mode. "You're not going in this alone."

"Mom…" Melody whined, blushing in embarrassment.

"So little red and her mutt have come to play hero." Dark Kurogasa mocked. "I recommend going home, before I send you both crying to your mothers. Oops, too soon?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Melody shouted, speeding towards him.

"Mel!" Ruby shouted before Petal Bursting after her. Dark Kurogasa smirked before holding out his hand and a wave of dark energy shot out, sending them flying.

"Ruby!" Orion shouted.

"Kono~!" Nero shouted as he rushed in and used Pyrrha's weapon, attempting to stab with the lance and bashing Dark Kurogasa with the shield, but to no avail. Dark Kurogasa was gonna smack him away, but Nero thought quickly of using Pyrrha's Semblance to repel the smacking hand away, and went back on the attack.

"C'mon, Partner." Dark Kurogasa mocked. "I thought you were better than this."

"HEADS UP!" Kurai and Nora shout as the two come flying at him overhead. Dark Kurogasa merely smirked and sent Nora flying, grabbing Kurai and using her as a shield.

"Really Koa? Play like a child and someone will get hurt."

"Hands off, asshole!" Yang roared, her hair burning brightly while her eyes turned a shade of red due to her anger. She launched at Dark Kurogasa from behind with her fist raised back to punch him clear through his skull. Dark Kurogasa smirked, holding Kurai in front of Yang when the fist came at him. Yang recoiled in pain as she gripped her hand after it connected with Kurai's shell. Dark Kurogasa then grabbed her by the head and threw her to a building followed by Kurai in the opposite direction. "Dammit…" She groaned as she sat up slowly. "If _I_ can't punch then…" She said, before looking at Kurenai. "Aaron, catch!" She shouted, throwing something to which Kurenai caught. He was surprised when he saw that it was… Yang Aura's Sphere!?

"How did you-"

"You can thank Kuro for that!" Yang said, as she slowly stood up. "And no, I didn't turn into an Alter, it was that Blank Aura Sphere Kurai managed to get her hands on. I just put my Aura in it."

"Yang…"

"Oh, and Kuro told me to say this to you, don't know why, but he said, 'U.S. of S'."

Kurenai's eyes widened behind his mask before he looked down at the Aura Sphere in his hand. "Alright then…" He opened the 'mouth' of his Driver, removing the Wolf Aura Sphere and slotting Yang's inside of it.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! SUN!**

A tune similar to 'I Burn' played as a red glow erupted from the Aura Driver as a yellow silhouette that looked similar to Yang appeared behind Kurenai, doing a pose when she fought Junior. The red armor of the Crimson Wolf disappeared, leaving him in only a black bodysuit and helmet.

**BURN LIKE GOLD! SUN DRAGON!**

The Yang silhouette overlapped Kurenai, covering him in a yellow glow before it dimmed, revealing him in a new set of armor. His chestplate resembled the underside of a dragon with a white underbelly and golden yellow scales around his pectorals and abdomen. He had shoulder guards shaped like the sun with Yang's emblem emblazoned on the surface in black. Brown-yellow gauntlets with golden claw-like fingertips. A pair of silver knee guards. Brown-yellow boots with golden toe coverings. An orange scarf was wrapped around his neck. His black helmet was covered in a yellow 'mask' fashioned like an Eastern dragon with the bug-like eyes glowing a lilac color, his silver mouthplate possessing several fang-like 'teeth', and a 'mane' of yellow 'hair' that flowed down his back.

"Oh my Oum…" Yang said in awe at the sight. She then felt her Ember Celica shaking in her wrists, before suddenly flying towards Kurenai and was equipped on his own wrists.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ruby's eyes sparkled at the sight of the armor. "It's so shiny!"

"Damn, my whole body feels like it's on fire!" Kurenai comments as he slams his fists together, coating himself in a fiery aura. He smirked as he punched his fists together as Dark Kurogasa glared at him. "Shall we dance?"

"This changes nothing."

*POW!*

Dark Kurogasa had his wind knocked out when Kurenai suddenly punched him in the gut. "Gah!"

"You were saying?" Kurenai asked.

"Fine… I'll take this seriously." His dark energy began to glow as his aura began to take shape.

"Come on! You wanted revenge? Why don't you start with me!" Kurenai taunted. The aura took the shape of dragon heads that shot out towards Kurenai. He threw a few punches, firing off a few shots from Ember Celica. Thanks to his enhanced form, the shots looked more like massive fireballs.

"And what can you possibly do?" Dark Kurogasa mocked him as he punched Kurenai in the face, but he didn't budge. "!"

"Did you forget what Yang's Semblance was?" Kurenai said mockingly as his lilac 'eyes' burned scarlet red while the 'mane' of hair burned like fire. The Rider reared his fist back as flames gathered around it. "DETROIT SMASH!" He roared, punching Dark Kurogasa straight in the face.

"Did he just-" Azure gawked.

"Yep… if Kuro went Gilgamesh, then Aaron is gonna go All Might." Nero deadpanned.

"Who's All Might?" Jaune asked.

"Let's just say he's a guy who has Nora and Yang's strength but with Ruby's personality about justice."

Jaune thought about it as he looked up. They could have sworn they saw his thought bubble as he tried to imagine All Might, but it turned out to be a _very_ bad imagination, let's leave it at that.

"I think my brain just threw up…" The younger Arc twin groaned.

"Then don't imagine it…" Azure rolled his eyes.

"CAROLINA SMASH!" Kurenai shouted as he crossed his arms together and did an X-slash, sending Aura energy and flames towards Dark Kurogasa to which he defended himself, but then Kurenai suddenly rushed in and was suddenly in front of his face.

"Surprise!" Kurenai said as he punched him in the face.

"Grrrr!" Dark Kurogasa growled. The dragon heads gripped his arms and sent Kurenai flying. The Sun Dragon flipped through the air before his feet landed on the brick wall of a building, which he used as a springboard to launch himself right back at his opponent.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Dark Kurogasa roared as he sent his Aura right into his fist and collided it with Kurenai's. A massive shockwave ripped the air from the force of the blow.

"Give it up, Kuro! You and I know both how this is going to end!" Kurenai said.

"Never!" Dark Kurogasa growled as his punch was slowly overpowering Kurenai's own. "I'll make sure you're never remembered by the time I shred your entire existence!"

"Geez, even as a bad guy, you are such an angsty, edgy bitch…"

"Then how bout I show you what I'm truly capable of!" Dark Kurogasa declares as the Aura begins to converge around his waist, creating the Aura Driver.

"That's-" Kurenai got out before Dark Kurogasa punched him away and took out his Aura Sphere.

"Henshin!" He said, before inserting it in the Aura Driver.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! DRAGON!**

A black Western dragon with glowing red eyes emerged from the Driver as it coiled around Dark Kurogasa and released a loud, malicious roar. Black Aura swirled around like a storm. The black dragon enshrouded Dark Kurogasa, throwing red lightning and black winds all around. When the red lightning and black wind dispersed, it revealed Dark Kurogasa in his new armor. When it came to Shiro, he was seen in his armor as a white samurai, but now with Dark Kurogasa, he is seen as a black knight. His armor now consists of a jet black chestplate with the head of a dragon mounted on the center, claw-like shoulder guards, dark grey gauntlets with razor sharp claws for fingers, black armored greaves, a dark grey waist guard with a dragon's tail, and black boots with silver talons. His black helmet bore the 'mask' of an angry dragon with silver razor sharp teeth, a silver mouthplate, and glowing red eyes. A unique feature about the armor were the large dragon wings on the back.

**JIGOKU EMPEROR! BLACK DRAGON!**

"Otou… sama…" Yukina said in fright.

"Kamen Rider… Schwartz…" Dark Kurogasa said.

"Crap, and I thought Azrael was strong." Azure gritted.

"It doesn't matter if he's different or not. He's still the same Kurogasa!" Kurenai declared as he launched himself towards the transformed Dark Rider.

"Oh really… then should I be different by doing this!?" Dark Kurogasa shouted as he unsheathed his dark blade and slashed. Kurenai was barely able to dodge as he had almost lost his right arm and landed roughly. "Hmph… you got lucky."

"You bastard…"

"Think of it this way, at least Yang wouldn't have been the only one that's asymmetrical." Dark Kurogasa mocked.

"Okay, now I'm gonna punch a hole through your head."

"Go ahead and try. You don't have the balls to do it." Dark Kurogasa said, approaching him. Kurenai pushed forward with the gauntlets but then Dark Kurogasa suddenly caught him and threw him to the ground before pinning him by the throat. "You know… as much as I don't want to do this, being in this position reminded me how I killed sweet little Miko."

"!"

"And let me tell you… it was oh so slow and agonizing for her." Dark Kurogasa chuckled. "I slowly pierced her side, the very same spot where Adam stabbed Blake. She begged me to stop, but I really couldn't. So I dug deeper, and twisted by blade. Her anguish and pain was so relishing…"

At that moment, something inside of Aaron snapped when he heard the description of his future daughter's death. With a bestial roar, an aura of fire erupted from his body as he punched Dark Kurogasa square in the face. "I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" He pulls out the Exceed Mask and swaps out the Sun Dragon Aura Sphere for the Crimson Wolf Aura Sphere.

**EXCEED THE LIMIT!**

"Exceed Soul Switch!"

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! WOLF! EXCEED CHARGED!**

Kurenai delivers punch after punch across Dark Kurogasa's face while the golden wolf enshrouds him in his upgraded form but still had Yang's Ember Celica.

**KURENAI NO HUNTER! OVER SOUL! EXCEE~D WOLF!**

"I'm gonna kill you for what you did!" Kurenai Exceed Wolf roared with each punch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! This is what I'm looking for!" Dark Kurogasa laughed as he took each punch. "That's it, Aaron! Give in to your darkness!"

"Just shut up!" Kurenai yelled, punching the Dark Rider in the stomach then performing a heelflip kick directly into his chin, sending him flying into the air.

"Hahahaaaaaa! Yes, this is what I want! I want you at your best! That way, when I kill you, you'll know your best wasn't enough!" Dark Kurogasa said, as he pivoted his body and dived down, as he had his Aura Driver bite his Aura Sphere three times.

**ULTRA BITE! ULTRA DARK DRACONIC FANG!**

"NOW DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Dark Kurogasa shouted as a dark aura surrounded him as he dove down for the Rider Kick, the energy spiraling as if he were a meteor.

Kurenai snarled, "I won't lose to you!" He had his own Aura Driver bite his Aura Sphere three times while pressing the button on the Exceed Mask.

**ULTRA EXCEED BITE!**

Golden energy mixed with crimson lightning gathered around Kurenai's right foot before he leaped into the air and took off towards his opponent.

**ULTRA EXCEED CRIMSON FANG!**

The auras from both Riders exploded as they were trying to dominate each other and everyone had to brace themselves from the power they're pouring out. But it proved to be a slow and sure losing battle as Dark Kurogasa was slowly getting the better of Aaron. "Looks like your best wasn't enough, Aaron! Your power is nothing compared to mine!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Admit it! You can't win! Because in the end, using power to overwhelm your enemy and show your superiority is the only way you can win!"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" Kurenai roared as the aura that surrounded him suddenly shifted from red to yellow as a faded image of an Eastern dragon appeared behind him. He kicks off of Dark Kurogasa then rears back his fist as the yellow aura surrounds it before he throws an aura-charged punch forward smashing his fist into Dark Kurogasa's face as he comes down to the ground. "UNITED! STATES OF ...SMAAAAAAAASH!"

*POW! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The impact of this smash is so strong that, upon striking Dark Kurogasa, the wind pressure created from its delivery left a massive crater in the ground and spawned a twister strong enough to carry nearby buildings into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted as everyone was either blown away or desperately trying to hold their ground from the impact.

"SWEET OUM ABOVE, IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND!?" Jaune yelled as he hanged onto a street light.

"JUST HANG ON!" Ren shouted.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Koa and Nora shouted as they were hanging on.

After what seemed like forever, the twister dispersed and the buildings that were carried along with it fell to the ground. When the dust and smoke cleared, there was a huge crater, and at the center was Aaron who was standing tall in his civilian form as the Ember Celicas dropped from his wrists and an injured Dark Kurogasa laid on the ground.

"Hahahahahahaha…" Dark Kurogasa laughed weakly. "I win…"

"?!"

"Look all around you…" Dark Kurogasa said. "See what you've done… because of your anger… the lives you were supposed to protect have been disregarded…"

Aaron looked around and noticed with growing dread as he witnessed the destruction he had wrought upon the city.

"Hahahahaha… and you call yourself a Kamen Rider and Huntsman? How pathetic…" Dark Kurogasa laughed cruelly. "Let it sink in, I brought out the worst of you, showing that you're just as weak as anyone else. All of this is your fault… and you have no one to blame, but yourself. Hahahahahahahaha… HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that, his being sinked into the darkness below him, escaping.

Even though Aaron had beaten the Dark Kurogasa to the ground… all he could feel at the moment was regret and despair for causing such destruction throughout the city. And the only thing he could do… was scream.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

**KRD: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yes! Yes! Lament your fate! Weep for the dead! Despair for the living! Wail and tremble in grief! Grovel in awe and fear!**

**GKC: *pulls out Nora's hammer***

***BONK!***

**KRD: OW!**

**GKC: No crazy from you.**

**SR: This is every Rider that has a berserker form here!**

**GKC: You two are insane, you know that?**

**SR: Not me, I have Aspergers.**

**GKC: I do too, but I keep myself in check when it comes to crazy talk. And if you talk like a madman again, KRD, I'll bonk you on the head.**

**KRD: Sorry…**

**Nora: Give me back my hammer!**

**GKC: *Pokes Nora in the forehead* Sleep.**

***Nora drops down with a snore***

**GKC: I love doing that. Let's get on with the next chapter preview, eh?**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Kurogasa:**__ Aaron… I'm sorry, I…_

_**Aaron:**__ I won't let him get away with this anymore._

_**Blake: **__It's not your fault… I won't hurt you anymore._

_**Aaron:**__ It's time I make weapons that will stop evil._

**Next Time:** Resolution

_**Yin:**__ Dad… I hope I make you proud._

* * *

**SR: Don't miss it folks!**

**GKC: Yep, because next chapter will introduce another Rider. Tune in for that! Peace out, everybody!**


	32. Resolution

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: And DragoKnightSR helping him out!**

**KRD: Don't forget me! So in the last chapter, Dark Kurogasa appears and Kurenai pulls a United States of Smash to win! But, Dark Kurogasa truly won due to bringing out the worst in Aaron and disregarded everyone else that was caught. And thus breaking him inside. How will Aaron recover? Will the future kids ever accomplish their mission? Find out on this exciting episode of Dragon Ball-**

***WAPISH!***

**KRD: ITEEEEEEE!**

**GKC: Fool! I told you that we are not doing that!**

**KRD: Alright fine… let's just get on with the chapter.**

…

…

…

**KRD: Z! *runs away***

**GKC: I'll kill you! *Chases after KRD with Nora's hammer***

**Nora: Hey, you stole my hammer again! *chases after GKC***

**SR:*Sighs* Read the sign.**

**Disclaimer: Same thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 29:** Resolution

* * *

"Now then… let's see if I can finally get this damned summoning finished already." Azrael remarked as he finished applying the last few drops of virgin blood onto the three summoning circles he had drawn onto the floor. Gou was watching the process nearby with a bored expression on his face. This whole kidnapping virgins and killing them for their blood better be worth it. Because he's tired of waiting and wants to kill Kurogasa right now.

"You done?" Gou sighed with boredom.

"Be quiet. Let me focus…" The hooded villain told his subordinate as he channeled his dark energy into the circles, causing them to glow a scarlet red. He chanted that strange language no one has ever heard of before, causing the circles to glow brightly. When the lights faded after several seconds, three figures stood in the middle of their respective circles.

The first figure is a young woman with dark blonde hair in a ponytail with an overlapping bang that hovered over her light green eyes. Her light skin had no form of blemish and worked well with her voluptuous figure. She was dressed in a cyan blue t-shirt that hugged her sizable bust with a seafoam green scarf wrapped around her neck, form-hugging white pants, black high-heeled boots, a pair of black fingerless gloves with her finger nails painted a dark blue, and blue teardrop-shaped earrings.

The second figure had blood red spiky hair, orange eyes, and tan skin. His entire body was ripped with muscles that made him look sort of like a roid-freak. He only wore a pair of blue jean pants that were ripped at the knees, a black belt, dirty red-orange sneakers, and fully armored bronze gauntlets on the entirety of his arms. On his back was an interesting tattoo that resembled an ogre or an oni.

The last figure was another young woman but unlike the first, she was petite and had an average look to her. She had dark green hair, violet eyes, and dark skin. She wore a sleeveless purple vest with a high black collar, silver bracelets on her wrists, a lilac miniskirt, long white stockings, brown mid-heeled boots, and a necklace with silver teeth.

"Welcome everyone." Azrael greeted. "So glad you could join us."

"Where… are we?" The first girl asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" The muscular teen demanded.

"And who are you?" The second girl questioned.

"My name is Azrael and I have brought you to this world because we share a common enemy." The hooded man replied. "May I ask your names?"

The dark blonde-haired woman spoke first, "It's Rachel. Rachel Sapphire."

The muscular redhead folded his arms over his chest, "Ogre Bloodvein."

The dark green-haired girl huffed with a hand on her hip, "Emily Violet."

"The name's Gou Shirogane." the dark samurai said, approaching them. "Long story short, all of us here have a beef with Team JOKR. And going by your names in order…" He looked towards the first girl. "You have beef with Aaron Jaeger."

"You could say that…" Rachel narrowed her eyes with fury.

"You have a score to settle with Orion Arc."

The musclehead smirked, "Oh, big time."

"And you got something on Orpheus Rhythm."

Emily nodded, "In a manner of speaking."

"Well guess what? We're all here to kill them." Gou said to them. "You can get your revenge and we'll all go home happy, yeah? Good." He then turned to Azrael. "So what's next?"

"Now… I work on getting your new comrades equipped and grant them their Semblance."

"Semblance…" Ogre raised an eyebrow.

"Wait… are we in Remnant?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, glad you're as prospective as ever, Miss Sapphire." Azrael answered with a smirk. "That intellect of yours will be beneficial as the team's leader."

"Me?"

"Of course." Azrael nodded. "As of today, you will be known as Team ROGE (Rogue)."

Ogre gave his new boss an inquisitive look, "So what now?"

Azrael smirked, "Now I get you all new weapons and new powers."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Yin was wandering around the courtyard of Beacon Academy. He had heard tales of the legendary school from his parents in the future but had never actually seen it before. "It's almost like a castle…" He said to himself. But he knew that in his lifetime, it was not like a castle. It was a tomb… of all those that fell during the Fall of Beacon. He remembered those stories his parents told him when the school fell to the Grimm. They were days they didn't want to remember, but couldn't forget, because it reminded them that they should never be weak again. Not only that, even when his parents told them they were heroes that he was so inspired by, after yesterday, it shows that they were still human, that even the greatest of heroes can still fall. But he also knew that it wasn't the failures that define them, it's getting back up after the fact. And he knew that they got back up. That's why he still sees them as heroes.

"Oh, if only you were here to see this, Miko…" He said to himself.

That was another thing as well. His half-sister Miko would have loved to see what Beacon was like back in the day, but it wasn't to be as she was killed by Dark Kurogasa. Which now reminded him of yesterday. His old man wasn't acting his usual goofy self. He decided to keep himself busy and away from classes for the time being so he could sort out his feelings. What Dark Kurogasa did was horrible. He brought out the worst in his father, and because of it, he caught hundreds of innocent people in the crossfire. And Dark Kurogasa relished in every moment of Aaron's despair. The fact that he would smile…

"THIS PISSES ME OFF!" Yin shouted, punching his fists with his gauntlets, sending a small shockwave across the courtyard, making the ground shake briefly, and the students in the area almost lost their balance.

Just thinking about the twisted bastard made his inner dragon burn with rage. He knew that his temper came from his mother but the perverted version of Kurogasa had not only killed his beloved sister but mocked his father. He almost wished he had his hands around Dark Kurogasa's throat, if only to have the satisfaction in ending his tyranny. But the lessons his father instilled in him, calmed Yin down as he took a few relaxing breaths in order to vent his pent-up anger.

"Having troubled thoughts, Mr. Xiao Long?" A familiar voice said as Yin turned to see Professor Ozpin with his cup of coffee.

"Old Man Oz."

"Heh, I'm not _that_ senile." Ozpin chuckled.

"So you say…" Yin deadpanned. "But to answer your question, yes. I'm just… angry right now."

"I can tell." Ozpin said, before sipping his coffee. "I've seen the footage. This evil Kurogasa is more dangerous than I thought he would be,"

"Trust me, you have no idea." Yin said.

"You'd be surprised by the things I had to deal with," Ozpin retorted. "Speaking of, how _is_ your… father?"

"Still in the dumps."

"I see. It's understandable that he has to sort things out. In fact, I have a feeling you and the others have to as well."

"Che, yeah…" Yin scoffed.

"Here's my advice. One foot in front of the other. Take your time. It's not as if the world is forcing you to hurry up and save the world." Ozpin said, before pivoting on his foot to take his leave.

"Old man, if there's one thing I learned growing up, it's that life isn't fair." Yin stated. "I learned that the hard way when my sister was murdered."

Ozpin stopped walking when he heard that, "Perhaps, but sometimes life finds a way to make things better. I'm merely suggesting that you take things from a different point of view." He suggested before completely leaving.

"I always hated how cryptic he can be…" Yin groaned.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Well now, I think you're ready." Azrael smirked at Rachel. While it was a crash course, Rachel had started her basic training in fighting. While it was hell, the girl picked up on a few things and she became a quick learner in advanced fighting techniques and moves she never thought she could pull off.

"It's only been one day since I got here." Rachel pointed out. "Are you sure I can handle this?"

"Probably not, but that's why I helped unlock your Aura as well as your Semblance." Azrael answered with a shrug. "I could force-feed you the information on how to fight but your brain would surely explode from all the information. Emphasis on 'explode'."

"And I would get an unintended Brutality…" Rachel deadpanned.

"Most definitely. But as they say, 'You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs'." Azrael shrugged. "And by eggs, you'll probably be broken in a few places, but the results of your practical training will be your omelette so right now, I want you to head over to Beacon Academy and deal with your… ex-boyfriend."

Rachel scowled at the hooded man, "Mention something like that again and I'll gouge out your eyeballs." She snarled before storming off.

"Oooooh, feisty. Makes me wonder if she was a dominatrix," Azrael snickered.

"I WAS NOT!"

Azrael blinked in surprise that she could hear from that far away.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"C'mon Mom, are we really doing this?" Yin groaned as he was standing on the opposite side of the practice arena.

"That's right. I'm gonna get my answers." Yang grinned as she punched her fists and her Ember Celica was in weapon mode. How did this come to be you ask? Well…

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_So~ Yin, what's with you getting it on with Kuro's girl, hm~?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows with a Cheshire grin._

"_Mom, come on, that's private business." Yin said with a frown._

"_Even better." Yang smiled wider. _

"_Look, she's just my girlfriend, okay?" Yin answered bluntly._

"_And how exactly did you two hook up?" Yang asked._

"_We were childhood friends and… had a bit of a crush between each other. When we got older, we… shared our first kiss."_

"_Oooooh, tell me more." Yang said excitedly. "Don't leave anything out."_

"_Mom, I told you this is private." Yin groaned._

"_Oh c'mon, let Mama hear it all!" Yang grinned. "Don't be a party pooper!"_

"_Yang, this isn't an interrogation." Aaron deadpanned as he approached them. "Besides, if anything it should be Kuro doing that, since _he's_ the in-law."_

"_Dad, we're not even married!" Yin exclaimed with a heavy blush._

"_Hm~?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows with a Cheshire grin again. "You might say that, but I think there's more to it. What base are you two on?"_

"_MOM!" Yin shouted._

"_And now I know who the embarrassing parent is in the future." Aaron said with a hint of amusement._

"_C'mon kiddo, don't be shy~." Yang prodded._

"_No!" Yin turned away from Yang with a huff. "I ain't telling you. You'll just embarrass me."_

"_But that's what parents do," Yang grinned, playfully punching her future son's shoulder. "It's our _job_ to embarrass our kids."_

_Yin groaned then turned to Aaron, "Dad, please!"_

"_Sorry, Yin. But if you know your mother, you know she won't quit." Aaron said with a shrug._

"_Uuuuuuugh!" Yin groaned vocally._

"_I'm gonna get my answer." Yang said as she punched her fists together and her Ember Celica formed. "Though I'll give ya a fighting chance. Self-Sparring session after classes. You win, and you keep your mouth shut. But if I win, spill it all."_

_Yin narrowed his eyes, "I accept your challenge. But I'm warning you, mom. I trained from both you and dad so I won't be easy to beat."_

"_Oh, we'll see about that."_

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I swear Mom, you're just as nosy as you were in the future." Yin groaned.

"Glad to know I'm still the same Mama Bear even when I get older." Yang said with a smirk. "Now come on! Put up your dukes! Show me how much you can fight!"

"You asked for it, mom." Yin smirked before he took off in a burst of speed, throwing out a haymaker at his mother's face. If one could see it in slow motion, Yang's face was caving in before time resumed and she was sent rolling to the ground, hitting the wall. "Oopsie…"

Yang slowly stood up as she was getting her bearings, "Hehehehehe… Hahahahahaha… Haaaaahahahaha!" Yang laughed. "Oh~ you are _so _screwed, son." She looked up as she grinned dangerously and her eyes turned red. When she bumped her fists, her Aura spiked and her hair flew upwards, as if she went Super Saiyan.

"Oh shit…" Yin gulped.

"HYYAAAAAAAAA!" Yang roared her usual terrifying battle cry as she fired her shotgun gauntlets behind her to propel herself forward right at Yin, who shamelessly screamed like a little girl at his approaching rage monster of a mother.

"Oh Yin…" Yukina facepalmed as she was watching her boyfriend getting pummeled by his own mother.

"Welp, _that _didn't last long." Orion as he was watching the fight between them.

"Was Yin always a scaredy-cat?" Ruby asked Yukina, tilting her head.

"No, but when it came to a spar with his mother… let's just say that Yang-obasan never held back." Yukina admitted as she and the rest of the future kids shivered.

"Huh…" Ruby said, before looking back at the fight. "C'mon Yang, beat him up!" She cheered.

"Aunt Ruby, how could you?!" Yin cried out in dismay. "Whoa!" He shouted as he barely dodged a lariat from his mother.

"All's fair in love and war, nephew~!" Ruby grinned impishly.

"I swear, you're just as bad as your sister." Orion deadpanned.

Melody chuckled sheepishly, "That's mom for you…"

"This is like my fifteenth birthday all over again!" Yin cried out as he fled for his life.

"Come back here, young man!" Yang roared, chasing after the boy.

"NEVERRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"So… this is Beacon Academy." Rachel said to herself, standing before the entrance of the school. She had seen the show before. Sure, it's impressive in person, but at the end of the day, it was a fantastical place made by computer software. But now wasn't the time for sightseeing, she had a job to do. All she had to do is find Aaron and make his life more of a living hell.

"Hey there, you look a little lost." A voice said, as Rachel turned to see Jaune approaching. "Name's Jaune Arc, are you an exchange student from Vacuo for the Vytal Festival?"

"Yes, I am." The blonde said with a smile. "Sorry, I'm a little new around here so I got lost. Any chance you can help me, handsome?" She fluttered her eyes at the knight.

"Sure, no problem! Let me show you around." Jaune grinned as he led the girl. "So what's your name?"

"My name's Rachel." She greeted with a wink and a smile.

"That's a nice name." Jaune smiled back. "So what brings you here to the Vytal Festival?"

"Oh, I'm just here to scope out the competition. Kick a few butts, maybe get myself a man that'll treat me right." Rachel said in a joking manner.

"You don't say." Jaune said. "Well, not that I want to ask but…"

'_Dammit, why does he have to be such an adorable idiot?'_ Rachel groaned to herself. Admittedly, she liked Jaune's character. Not that she would outright say it. But… she kinda fell for the guy, as silly as it is. She almost feels bad for him too. "Sorry, but there's already someone for me."

"Oh, really..." Jaune said, having a sad, disappointed expression on his face.

'_Gahaaa, why~? Stop acting like a kicked puppy~!' _Rachel thought before she patted Jaune's shoulder, "Look, you're cute. You really are but… I don't think I'm the girl for you."

"Right, well… as they say, 'There's a lot of other fish in the sea.'" Jaune tried to smile.

"See? There you go!" Rachel smiled.

"So~ who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, his name's Aaron Jaeger. We go _way_ back."

"Aaron?" Jaune looked surprised. "You know him?"

Rachel looked at Jaune with a raised brow, "Oh? Do you as well?"

"Yeah, he goes to school here." Jaune said, before he looked up in confusion. "Though it's weird, he never mentioned anything about you."

"You don't say…" Rachel frowned slightly. Her smile returned seconds later, "Well, I'm sure he'll be _thrilled_ to see me again."

"I bet he would." Jaune smiled back.

'_Again, why is he such an adorable idiot?'_ Rachel groaned. "Do you know where he is?"

"Hmmmm… I think he should be in the dorms, if I'm not mistaken." Jaune pondered. "I bet he'll be happy to see you. He's been kinda in the dumps as of late."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"That's… kinda sensitive. He doesn't wanna talk about it." Jaune cringed.

"Well, I'll be sure to make all of his troubles melt away." Rachel said with a smile before giving Jaune a brief kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the directions, Jaune. See you around." She left the blushing boy with a wink then when her back was turned, a sinister grin appeared on her face.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Yin groaned as he was sprawled on the ground. He felt his soul almost leaving him as Yang stood over her future son.

"Give up?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Ahhhhhhhh…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Yang nodded in satisfaction as she pulled him up to sit upright. "I won, so spill everything to me."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…"

Yang looked down at her future son in confusion, "Uh, Yin? You okay?"

"I think he's dead." Orion pointed out.

"No, he's just unconscious." Yukina corrected. "Yang-obasan was always like this so Yin just loses consciousness whenever he's fighting her."

"Goes to show that he's still wet behind the ears." Orion said.

"No, Yang's just a terrifying opponent to fight." Orpheus pointed out.

"Did I overdo it?" Yang scratched her head in confusion.

"Mmmmm…" Ruby examined her nephew, looking at him from every angle, before saying, "Nope!"

'_SO CRUEL!' _Everyone said in their thoughts at the same time.

"It's official… the Xiao Long-Rose family is insane." Orion stated.

"We're not insane!" Ruby huffed. "We're quirky!"

"Translation: insane."

"Well, you married her in the future." Melody pointed out.

"That's not the point, Mel." Orion pouted. "Wait, what?"

"I _do_ get married?!" Ruby asked excitedly, before petal bursting towards Melody holding her shoulders. "Tell me more!"

"I can't! That would be spoiling the future." Melody tried to reason with her adoptive mother.

"Well, you're no fun…" Ruby pouted.

*BOOOOOOOM!*

"What was that?" Yang got out as Yin managed to snap out of his stupor when he heard the sound of an explosion.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**Moments earlier…**

Aaron was walking by himself outside the dorms as he didn't feel like staying in the Rider Base to stew over his mistakes. He was shaken up pretty bad. The fact that Dark Kurogasa brought out the worst in him by telling him how his future daughter Miko died. Like any father, he would naturally be upset if anything happened to his child. Because family and friends were the most important thing to him, more than anything in the world. But the way Dark Kurogasa pushed his button by describing how he killed Miko, infuriated him. Something from inside him that day snapped, and he didn't care what happened to those around him. He wanted to beat the living daylights out of Dark Kurogasa and make him pay for what he did. Because of his anger, innocent lives were taken. Dark Kurogasa was right about one thing: he had no one to blame but himself for his weakness.

"Hello, Aaron…"

A hauntingly familiar voice made the crimson-eyed teen pause mid step as he looked towards the source of the voice. "Rachel?!"

"Is that any way to greet your ex-girlfriend?"

"W-What are you doing here?" Aaron stuttered. "_H-How_ did you get here!?"

"I don't think you should be worrying about that, Aaron." Rachel said with a sinister grin. "You should worry about your life. Because I'm here to take it."

"Quit screwing around!" Aaron snapped.

"Aww, but that would be telling." Rachel teased. "Tell you what? If you could even land one hit on me, then I'll tell you. Then again, you're not a stranger to hitting-"

"STOP!" Aaron shouted. "Don't you _dare _bring that up!"

"Why not? It's the very bane of your existence. The reason why _we_ broke up!"

"I said, stop!"

"Then make me." Rachel said as she drew out a bastard sword that, with the press of a button, they broke into segments that were still attached like a chain. She produced what is essentially a sword whip. "Meet my weapon, Blue Avatar. And she can't wait to taste your blood." She said, holding it close to her lips and licking the flat side. "She's hungry."

"Tch," Aaron gritted his teeth before he decided to have his Aura produce his Aura Driver. He then took out his Aura Sphere and inserted it into the maw.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! WOLF!**

"Henshin!"

**KURENAI NO HUNTER! CRIMSON WOLF!**

Now clad in his armor, Kamen Rider Kurenai got in his fighting stance, "I'll warn you now… I'll give her indigestion."

"Oh, it's no problem. Cause it gives me the chance to have her eat you up again!" Rachel said before she pulled back her sword whip. Her Aura transferred to one of the segments which glowed red and a fireball formed before she flung it towards Aaron, who dodged.

*BOOOOOOOM!*

"Damn, what the hell!?" Kurenai cried out.

"Like my Semblance? It's partially the reason why I named my weapon, Blue Avatar." Rachel smirked.

"You're not Aang! And especially not Korra!" Aaron said as he brandished his Fang Howler and rushed in at Rachel as he tried to swipe at her, but the latter maneuvered her sword whip to have it wrapped around one of his gauntlets. "Gh…" He gritted, he noticed her transferring her Aura into her weapon and another segment glowed yellow and-

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

"Like that? Because that's _nothing_ compared to what you've done to me!"

"You didn't exactly leave me any choice, Rachel!" Aaron snarled as he managed to break off the hold and jump back. "I couldn't continue to be with you after _that_."

"We had something _special_! And you had to ruin everything!"

"DON'T PLAY THE VICTIM!" The Rider roared as he changed Fang Howler into its gun mode and fired a few energy bullets at his ex-girlfriend. Rachel swung her sword whip around to deflect those bullets. "You and I both knew that our relationship was toxic!"

"So sorry that I was such a waste!" Rachel spat as her weapon was covered in ice then she swung it at the Rider. Kurenai had to dodge it as when the whip touched the ground, it froze.

"You were out of control!"

"And _you _broke my heart! And now I'm going to break you!" She raised her blade up again and swung it rapidly. The Rider could only block and step back as sparks flew off his blade and armor.

"Urk!" Aaron gritted his teeth behind his helmet as he felt each of the blows against his armor. _'I need a new plan. Or better yet…'_ His eyes trailed down to his belt. _'A new plan of attack.'_ He pulled out his current Aura Sphere and brought out Blake's own Aura Sphere.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! PANTHER!**

"Soul Switch!"

**DESCEND FROM SHADOWS! BLACK PANTHER!**

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"I think I heard the explosion from over here!" Ruby said as she and the other Riders, save for Kurogasa, plus her friends were running towards the source of the explosion. Orion was right behind Ruby, when his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed Ruby and pulled her back, the red hooded reaper yelping in shock as bullets whizzed by them.

"Okay who's shooting!?" Nora snapped.

Jaune snuck in a peak from behind a tree, when his eyes widened, "Wait, Rachel?"

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really. We just met. I was showing her around and she said she was looking for Aaron." Jaune said. "But why is she fighting him?"

"Who cares! That's my man, she's hurting!" Yang exclaimed, before she armed herself with Ember Celica and suddenly rushed towards the fight.

"Mom, wait!" Yin shouted, running after her.

"Since when was Yang dating again?" Koa asked, confused.

"Since she found out that she has a son in the future." Orion pointed out.

"But they didn't make it official." Koa pouted. "Besides, isn't he dating Blake?"

Orpheus patted his girlfriend's head, "It's a long complicated explanation."

With Rachel she sent another slash directly to Kurenai's chest, exploding with sparks and knocking the crimson Rider on his back with a grunt. "Ghhh…"

"Give up, Aaron! You need to pay for your sins!" Rachel snapped as she kept whiplashing the Rider.

"Aaron!" Yang shouted as she punched a few shots at Rachel, who immediately dodged in order to gain distance. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I've been through worse…" Kurenai sighed. "Thanks."

"Well isn't this ironic? You replace me with another blonde bitch?" Rachel spat venomously.

"The hell you just say to me, you crazy skank!?" Yang roared with her lilac eyes burning red.

"I didn't stutter. I'm surprised he never told you about me, his ex-girlfriend from his world." Rachel snided.

"What?" Yin gasped.

"Did that… really just go there?" Ruby got out.

"Woah… Aaron used to date a crazy swordswoman?" Koa asked d with a head tilt.

"I did not know that…" Orpheus admitted.

"Aaron, is that true?" Yang asked the Rider, who looked away with hidden shame.

"What else didn't you tell them?" Rachel prodded. "Did you forget to tell them that you-"

"You shut up!" Aaron shouted.

"No, they need to listen!" Rachel said. "We had something special! We were meant to be! And then you threw it away, ending our relationship by abusing me!"

"A… Abuse?!"

"…" Aaron could only look away further in shame.

"Don't you dare look away! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Rachel demanded. "Or are you too afraid to look at someone that you once hurt!?"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Aaron yelled.

"That didn't stop you, did it?!" Rachel shot back.

"I-"

"You can't even defend yourself! Because you know it to be true!" Rachel continued. "And here you are again, already in another relationship! What are you gonna do? Are you gonna break _their_ hearts too!? Like you did with me!? Are you gonna abuse them to get what you want!? HUH!? Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

*WHABAM!*

Everyone was shocked when Yin suddenly rushed in and did a haymaker on Rachel's face sending her flying and tumbling to the ground.

"Don't you ever… talk about him that way!" Yin snarled. "I don't care if you used to date him or not, but I won't stand by as you demean my father!" Then, to the surprise of everyone, except the future children, a belt suddenly appeared around his waist. The belt had a black strap with the belt buckle looking like an orange-black head of a tiger.

"That's-" Aaron got out.

Yin didn't say anything as he pulled out an Aura Sphere with his emblem and inserted it into the mouth.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! TIGER!**

"Henshin!" Yin declared as he closed the maw, allowing the dimmed eyes to burn a bright yellow.

**RAGING STRIPED FIGHTER! BURNING TIGER!**

An orange-colored outline of a tiger appeared behind Yin, roaring loudly before it clambered onto the boy, shrouding him in a bright light. When the glow dimmed, Yin was gone and replaced with a new warrior. He was clad in a black bodysuit with an orange chestplate with black stripes, thick orange shoulder guards, a pair of orange and bronze gauntlets with black stripes, orange-black greaves, bronze boots, a tiger tail on his rear end, and a yellow scarf around his neck. His helmet was black with an orange-black tiger 'mask' on his face, a bronze mouth plate, and large 'bug-like' yellow eyes.

"Yin… you're…" Aaron said shocked.

"Kamen Rider… Tora…" Yin replied, before he slowly walked towards Rachel who was slowly getting her second wind.

"You little brat! I'll make you scream for that!" The angry girl snarled as her weapon gets coated in ice which she uses to lash out at Tora. Unfortunately, an aura of heat generated around the tiger-theme Rider, melting the ice and stopping the whip-sword. "What!?"

"Don't you know? Fire melts ice." Tora said darkly before grabbing the whip sword and yanked Rachel towards him before slamming her gut with another haymaker, sending her flying again. Tora then charged towards Rachel, delivering a kick to her sternum and face before body-slamming her into the ground.

"Dang!" Koa said as she and Nora had stars in their eyes.

"Get up! I'm not done with you yet!" Tora snapped as he punched his fists and a dangerous red aura spiked out of him.

"Oh snap, he went Super Saiyan God mode." Orion said wide-eyed.

"What?" Ruby looked at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Ah, sorry, it's something from back in our world." Orion apologized.. "Basically he just powered up so much that he has the strength of a god."

"A GOD!?"

"Yep. So she's screwed."

"Damn you… DAMN YOU!" Rachel shouted as her Aura transferred to her weapon and all of the segments each had a different element. She swung hard and she threw all of the elements at Tora, who just stood there, not fazed by the incoming attack. In fact, all he did was lift up the tiger head on his Driver then slammed it back down.

**BITE!**

His flared up aura flowed all around his body before being concentrated into his gauntlets. The aura manifested in the shape of a tiger heads around his gauntlets.

**FLAMING TIGER!**

"ORAAAAAAAAA!" Yin shouted as he sent the two flaming tiger head projections towards the attack. One of them came in contact and exploded all of them while the other went straight for Rachel.

"Shit!" The girl cursed before she stomped her foot, summoning a wall of rock in front of her. While it did protect her from the blast, it didn't stop the impact as when it exploded against the rock wall, it shattered into pieces and the force of the impact sent her flying along with the rocks flying, hitting her all the same. When she tumbled to the ground and stopped rolling, her Aura shattered.

"You've lost." Tora informed his foe. "Now scurry on back to whatever rock you crawled out of before I tear your head off."

"You… you…" Rachel seethed as she struggled getting up. "This isn't over… I'm going to make you pay… I'm gonna show you for the piece of shit you are and when I do, you're gonna wish you never existed!" She then turned to Yang, "And you, you better back out while you can, because at the end of the day, he won't give two shits about who you are. You'll be nothing but a punching bag for his abusement and will later see you as his piece of property and plaything!" With that, she threw a smoke bomb at the ground, letting smoke billow out. When it cleared, she was gone.

"What a hag…" Tora spat before he deactivated his transformation, reverting back to regular old Yin.

"Yin… you…" Aaron said.

"Dad, I hope I made you proud." Yin said, turning to him with a small smile.

Aaron looked down, "I _am_ proud of you…"

"Really? You look-" Yang began but he was cut off.

"Sorry, I… need some time alone…" Aaron muttered, before turning away to leave.

"Dad…" Yin muttered.

"Hey!" Oobleck shouted as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere along with Professor Port and Glynda who also showed up. "What happened here?! What's with the explosions!?"

"Uh, just another day of being a teenager?" Ruby offered with a weak chuckle.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Oobleck looked at Ruby with a scrutinizing look.

"No use questioning, Doctor." Glynda said, before holding up a Scroll showing the footage. "Because _this_ happened."

"Crud…" The gathered teens all cursed.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Dammit!" Rachel cursed as she was limping back inside the hidden base.

"Oh, you're back I see." Azrael noticed. "My, my, someone took a rough beating."

"You didn't tell me that he had a son that could become a Kamen Rider!" Rachel spat with anger.

Now it was _Azrael's _turn to look surprised. "Excuse me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me! Apparently, he has a son that became a Rider. I didn't catch his full name but he called himself Yin."

"A son, huh?" Azrael mused with interest. "Well, that's certainly unexpected. It must be like that other Kamen Rider Shiro that showed up."

Rachel glared at the hooded man. "And what are we supposed to do now?"

Azrael tapped his chin in thought before smirking deviously. "I think it's time we stepped up the monster making business."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

After an hour of scolding, and Yin telling of the events that happened. Glynda gave them a reprimand, saying that the next time it happens, she is gonna make them clean the entirety of Beacon Academy for three days. As of now, Aaron was in his dorm room as he was stewing in his thoughts. He didn't think his ex-girlfriend could show up in Remnant. He had thought that he'd gotten over his past, but now it's come back to haunt him. But… it did make him think about something. How did she get to Remnant? The only explanation would be that Azrael brought her here like he did with Gou Shirogane. And if that were possible, who else could be brought to this world? He was pulled out of his train of thinking, when a knock was heard at the door.

"Hey, it's me, Yang. Got a minute?"

"It's unlocked." He replied.

The door slowly opened and revealed Yang coming in before closing the door and sitting next to him. "You okay?"

"Honestly, no. I'm not." Aaron admitted.

"So that Rachel girl…" Yang began. "She's from your world?"

"Yes…"

"Was she telling the truth?" Yang said, swallowing a lump in her throat. "About you abusing her?"

Aaron looked away, "She was… it was a dark time in my life. I don't really like talking about it."

Yang looked down.

"But… if you really wanna know. It's not for the faint of heart… are you really sure you wanna know?"

The blonde brawler swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Okay… well, to start off, back in my world, we were high school sweethearts that were in a bit of a rebellious phase in our lives. Practically did whatever we want, whenever we want. Often getting in trouble with our parents in some way or form and we hit it off pretty well. Even… did the unmentionables."

"You mean you…"

"Yeah. A lot…" Aaron admitted with a shrug. "What can I say? We were mad in love with each other."

"So what changed?" Yang asked.

"Our rebelliousness began to get… out of hand to say the least."

"As in… so bad, you were chased by police?"

"More than just that. We were doing drugs, drank hard, even the unmentionables got out of hand…" Aaron shuddered. "Worst part… I was enjoying every moment of it."

"Whoa, so you were the definition of a bad boy." Yang said with a wince.

"Yeah… and what made it worse was I pushed friends and family away when they saw what kind of person I was becoming."

"But where did it all go wrong?"

Aaron placed a hand over his eyes, "When Rachel and I got into an argument. I can't really recall what it was about but… we were shouting and yelling at each other. I got so mad at that point that I…" He paused in his storytelling.

"How bad…?"

"Have you ever watched a video about abused wives and girlfriends?" Aaron inquired. Yang nodded as Aaron sighed, causing Yang to cringe.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah… it still hurts to remember the monster I used to be." Aaron said as he looked down.

"You ain't the only one!" The two hear Koa say from outside the dorm.

"How the hell did she-" Aaron sighed, realizing who he was talking about. "Nevermind, that girl is too random sometimes."

"Yeah… she's worse than Nora." Yang sweat dropped.

"Nothing is worse than Nora." Aaron sighed. "But yeah… ever since then, I broke up with her and she didn't exactly take it well. I knew I had to get out of there. I was being a danger to myself and those around me."

"Sounds to me that she didn't move on." Yang said.

Aaron released a rueful chuckle, "You don't know that half of it…" It was then and there that Yang suddenly hugged him, placing his head on her chest. "Y-Yang?" He tried to speak even though his face was nestled in the valley of the blonde's breasts.

"I don't care about your past life. You're here with us. And so far, you haven't done anything that makes us second guess about you. I mean look at Yin. Goes to show that you can be a great dad."

"Yeah, I really don't see how we ended up having him. I mean, it's not like we're dating." Aaron admitted with a muffle. "Are we?"

"What do _you_ think?" She smirked teasingly.

"But uh… I mean, I'm with Blake and…"

"So~?"

"Isn't that kinda… taboo?"

"If we were married. But we're not… _yet_. Besides, I don't mind sharing." Yang said suggestively.

"S-Seriously?" Aaron asked. Was this coming true?!

Yang giggled, "What? Did you think I only liked just boys? I swing both ways~" She purred. That made Aaron's head steam at the implications, as Yang giggled at his reactions.

"U-Uh… Um, I uh… u-um, um, uh…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, Blake does that whenever you two are alone." Yang snickered.

"Don't make me motorboat you…" He mumbled.

"You know I'll enjoy it."

"Hmph…" Aaron huffed. "So what, this makes us official then?"

"Not yet, you gotta seal the deal first." Yang winked.

"With wha- mmmmmmph!" Aaron was cut off when Yang suddenly grabbed him by his cheeks… and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips. And this was no innocent kiss either, this was an 'open your mouth so our tongues can play' kind of kiss. After what seemed like forever, the two of them broke the kiss, Aarom looked shocked while Yang was blushing with a sultry smile.

"You're mine Aaron, and I'm not letting you go."

"Already getting possessive, huh? Yep, you and Blake are made for each other."

"Hm~? Do you know something I don't?"

"I'll keep that to myself for now."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael was creating Hybrids and Alters alike, whilst his new team watched and examined the Aura Spheres he was using. It intrigued them to see such tiny orbs create something powerful. "Yes, yes… my pretties… soon, you will be able to destroy everything for me." He chuckled.

"You're kinda sounding like the Wicked Witch of the West." Ogre comments with his arms folded over his chest.

"And you care because?"

"Just sayin'." Ogre shrugged.

"Well, keep your comments to yourself. For soon, my army shall roam this world and destroy all."

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to kill Kuro again." Gou said as he got off from the couch and started to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I told ya. I'm going to kill Kuro. And I'll start with killing those who are everything to him." Gou said, before walking off without another word.

"I don't think he should be going out there." Emily said.

Azrael rolled his eyes, "Then follow him. I can't have my plans be disturbed because of that fool's grudge. Drag him back here if he causes too much trouble."

"Fine." Emily pouted before following him.

* * *

**KRD: And done. Sorry about the wait. The previous iteration of this chapter wasn't what we wanted.**

**GKC: Agreed, it was more of a self-doubt chapter instead of something that should've been more uplifting. Still, it got a little dark around the end but there was some good, at least.**

**KRD: Yeah, and next chapter it probably would still be a bit darker… oh, who are we kidding, we're introducing Team ROGE with these upcoming chapters! How else are we supposed to introduce them?**

**GKC: Volume 2 is gonna be an all-out conflict between Team JOKR and Team ROGE. And a battle for the fate of the future will take place as well.**

**KRD: So here's the next preview! Roll the clip!**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_**Announcer:**__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Yukina:**__ I want to spend more time with you, Otou-sama…_

_**Kurogasa: **__It's still hard to walk._

_**Cinder: **__Well hello._

_**Gou: **__I'm here to take your life. This time for sure._

_**Next Time: **_Daughter of the Dragon

_**Yukina: **__I won't let you hurt Otou-sama!_

* * *

**GKC: Peace out, everybody!**


	33. Daughter of the Dragon

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**KRD: That's right! And it's time for Kuro's girl to shine! XD**

**GKC: You mean Weiss?**

**KRD: Nope! It's his daughter, Yukina!**

**GKC: Oh yeah, little Shiro Jr. You know what, we gotta come up with a better Rider name for her. She can't be Shiro.**

**KRD: Kamen Rider Yuki.**

**GKC: Nah, still too dim… Kamen Rider… Wyvern?**

**KRD: How about Kamen Rider Hikari?**

**GKC: That works.**

**KRD: Sweet, then let's get going!**

**Disclaimer: Same thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 30:** Daughter of the Dragon

* * *

**[Beacon Academy - Infirmary]**

It was the next day and Kurogasa was helped into the infirmary by his future daughter albeit a crutch. He was doing his usual routine checkup and morning physical therapy. It was after the session, that Ozpin had arrived to check on him. "Well, it looks like you won't have to be cooped up in the Rider Base any longer." Ozpin said as he was looking at Kurogasa's diagnosis chart. "Your physical therapy is coming along quite nicely."

"Yeah," Kurogasa nodded. "Although, I still won't be fighting for a while. And hopefully I'll be able to walk properly by the time the Ball comes around."

"Guess we'll see how that goes. For now, just don't overexert yourself. Your body is still adjusting after that fight." Dr. Oobleck stated.

"Right. Thank you, Doctor." Kurogasa said, before he slowly sat up from his hospital bed and slowly stood up helped by his crutch and stepped forward. "Ergh…!"

"Otou-sama!" Yukina gasped as she caught him from falling.

"Daijobu…" Kurogasa smiled sadly. "I just have to take it slow. That's all."

"I'll help you," Yukina offered.

"Suman…" Kurogasa said, before Yukina held her father close and helped him slowly walk out of the infirmary.

"Otou-sama," His future child suddenly spoke, as she and Kurogasa were going down the hallway "Can we… hang out together?"

"Hm? What's this all of a sudden?"

"Well, in the future, I never really got to spend much time with you so…" Yukina trailed on with a shy blush.

"Oh… right, I turned evil." Kurogasa remembered. He still can't believe that he turned evil in the future. Even after hearing it all from his friends when they met his future self. It was still a hard thing to wrap his mind around. "I must have been a very busy person before all of that, huh… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault… you're a superhero. Not everyone has time for their families." Yukina admitted.

"Well I can't exactly be a superhero if I can't spend time with my family. I have to be able to balance that." Kurogasa said. "Speaking of… what happened… to your grandmother in the future? Was she…" He trailed off nervously.

"When she heard what had happened to you, she…" Yukina frowned with unshed tears. "…she passed away."

The two of them stopped walking as he looked at her surprised. "She… died?" Yukina nodded solemnly. "Did she… did she drink herself to death…?"

"No… she didn't," Yukina shook her head.

"And… what about Winter? Or your Uncle Whitley? Or… Jacques…" He trailed off with hesitance in saying that last name.

"Dead… all of them, except for Okaa-sama."

"Damn, I must have been…" Kurogasa shook his head.

"Otou-sama, this is not your fault. I see you now, and you're not the same as you in the future. You and him are completely different."

"I know, it's just… the more I hear how terrible I was in the future, the more I'm starting to think that I'm-"

"But you're not. Please understand that. The future can always change."

"Yukina…"

"If there's one thing I learned from you and Okaa-sama, it's that you need to have more faith. You need to believe in those that care for you." Yukina said. "I choose to have faith in you, because I believe in the you I see now. I believe that you would overcome your future self. I know you will overcome those odds, without fail."

Kurogasa looked at his future daughter in surprise with wide-eyes before shaking his head with a smile. "Heh, looks like I need to practice what I preach more often."

"You do actually. Every single day whenever you monologue."

"Hehe, really now," Kurogasa chuckled, before reaching out to caress her cheek. "Looks like I raised a fine beautiful woman. My precious musume…"

"Otou-sama," Yukina felt tears build up as the love of her father filled her heart with warmth as she held her father's hand.

"C'mon, no crying." Kurogasa said, wiping her tears. "Now how about you and I go into town? We can do whatever you want. Eating out, shopping, anything. I'm gonna spoil you today, and I won't take no for an answer."

Yukina beamed happily and nodded, "Hai!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Gou stood on the roof on one of the buildings in the city. He stared down at the people going on about their business as some were getting ready for the Vytal Festival. These ignorant and naive fools have no idea what's coming to them. Because the moment it happens, they can't do anything about it. Just like what's going to happen to Kurogasa. He won't see it coming and by the time he realizes it, it'll be too late, he will die, and Gou can finally be rid of the thorn at his side.

"You know you shouldn't run off like that." Emily said who stood behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gou questioned.

"Azrael wanted me to keep you from doing something stupid." Emily answered.

"Well you can buzz off, because all I need is to kill Kuro. So either get out of my way or else."

Emily smirked in amusement, "Or else what? You'll hit me? What a mature thing to do, little boy."

The next thing she knew, Gou's katana was suddenly near her throat, but what's amazing is that she wasn't fazed by the threat. "Do _not_ get in my way."

"What can you possibly even do?" Emily asked. "You already lost once. Who's to say this next bout won't be any different?"

"Your point?"

"My point is, there's no telling who would win. Sure, he's down, but you'd rather kick him _when _he's down?"

"So what, as long as I kill that little shit, I don't care how I win." Gou spat.

"Hmph, I guess all that talk about honor was nothing but that… talk."

"The only way I'll ever regain my honor is if I kill him!"

"So going by Karate Kid 2 logic huh?" Emily raised an eyebrow. "Is your pride so damaged that you have to resort to underhanded means?"

"He never understood me!"

"How could anyone ever understand a brute like you?" She shot back.

"He betrayed our friendship! We had something! But he chose those fools over me! We were better than them!"

"Ah, I see where your problem is. You have an inferiority complex."

"Wha-"

"You're afraid of someone surpassing you." Emily said. "I guess that's why you hurt your former classmates. You saw their full potential, so what did you do? You eliminated the competition, because you can't accept your own shortcomings."

"Watch your next words, because I am _this _close to cutting your neck…!"

Emily giggled, "Silly boy… you actually think you were in control of this situation?"

Gou raised a brow in confusion before he felt a pressure on his neck. Though when he went to touch it, he winced when something pricked his skin.

"I wouldn't move so much. You wouldn't want to lose your head." Emily smirked deviously.

"You…"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I won't stop you. You just have to be smart about it." Emily smirked as she let go of an invisible thread she had wrapped around her fingers. Gou scoffed as he turned around and sheathe his blade.

"What makes you think I'd take your offer to help?"

"You don't have to but if you wanna live longer, you'll need it."

"Hmph…" Gou scoffed. The more he thought about it, the more it was starting to make sense. He can't just do this head on. He needs to be smart and not be a musclehead. "Fine… what's the plan?"

Emily's smile couldn't get any wider than it was now.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"You two are going somewhere?" Weiss asked as Yukina was helping Kurogasa put on a jacket. Since classes are over and near the weekend, he figured he would want to go out in his casuals.

"Yeah, you could say it's a Daddy-Daughter date." Kurogasa shrugged with a smile.

"A daddy-daughter date?" Weiss raised a brow before glancing at her future daughter, who was blushing profusely. "Well, I don't see the harm in having a little time to yourselves. Just be careful."

"Don't worry, Okaa-sama. I'll be sure to take care of him." Yukina said rather quickly. "L-Let's get going, ne?"

"Lead the way." Kurogasa said before the parent and child left.

"Wow, she's a real fidgeting school girl when she's around him." Orpheus commented.

"Well, it's her father. Wouldn't you be like that if you met your parents?" Orion pointed out.

"Eh, fair point." Orpheus commented. "Still, I can't help but wonder… if Yukina's blushing so much around Kuro… you think she has a daddy complex?"

That caused Weiss to lose her balance awkwardly, and looked at Orpheus in disbelief, "I beg your pardon!?"

"Well, obviously, judging by how she acts, she must've loved Kurogasa a lot. Idolized him even. Maybe future Kurogasa showed her more love and care than the future you. It's scientifically proven that children connect more with their fathers than the mother."

"Love, I can understand, but… isn't that implying something else?" Weiss asked awkwardly.

…

…

…

"_Someone_ has a dirty mind…" Orion deadpanned.

"I do not!"

"You're the one who is implementing something that would be considered incest." Orpheus pointed out. "Besides, I doubt your daughter would really have those kinds of feelings for Kuro."

"Remember, Dark Kurogasa was gone for a while in the future. So maybe, Yukina missed having her kindhearted father and sought out that fatherly love in Past Kurogasa."

"Well, I guess you have a point…" Weiss said.

Speaking of…

"So Yukina, where do you wanna go?" Kurogasa asked as they were walking down the hallway, "Sushi restaurant? Movie theater? The mall?"

"Um… I don't exactly know. I guess, wherever you feel like going?" Yukina said, unsure of what to do.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something you wanna do," Kurogasa said. "Like I said, today's all about spoiling _you_."

"Well…" Yukina pondered as she thought about it for a while, before saying, "Perhaps the piano store? I've always loved playing the piano and singing."

"Really…" Kurogasa mused with interest. "I guess you do take after your mom after all. At least in the singing department."

"I'm still nowhere as good as Okaa-sama, but I'm sure I'll get there one day."

"We'll see when I hear it." Kurogasa smiled. The two kept on walking and as soon as they turned the corner…

"Oh, well hello."

Kurogasa's eyes widened considerably and froze when he saw in front of him the last three people he didn't want to see, when turning that corner: Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder. This was bad, really bad. He just made contact with him. Given the fact that there was a chance that Azrael told them about JOKR, one way or another, he was screwed.

"I didn't know that Beacon Academy students were free to roam around off campus." Cinder remarked with a faux-friendly smile.

"Uh well… Tomorrow's the weekend and classes are done for today." Kurogasa said.

"Hm, so they are. Forgive us, we're from Haven. Our class schedules are usually different." Cinder remarked.

"Understandable…" Kurogasa nodded, "Uh… please excuse us…" He said, before Yukina helped Kurogasa on his way as the three of them looked on.

"Was that one of them?" Emerald asked.

"No doubt about it and he definitely knows about us." Mercury answered. "Should I take care of them?"

"No," Cinder said. "Let them play this little game for a while longer. Our plans will come to fruition one way or another."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In the Rider Base, Aaron was working on one of his inventions when he got a text on his Scroll. He naturally picked it up but when he read the message, he frowned at what he read.

**[Code Red. Made Contact.]**

"Oh, son of a bi-" Aaron stopped when the door to the base suddenly opened, revealing his future son, Yin, who was coming back from the sparring hall with Yang.

"Hey, dad, what's going on?" Yin asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just trying to get this darn piece of equipment working." He gestured to the Exceed Mask, which was in pieces.

"Still tuning that thing up?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what the hell is wrong with it. I can't seem to make it stable so that the transformation doesn't backfire."

"Really? In the future, you solved the problem by making a companion device that siphons the power." Yin raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what?" Aaron looked at his future son in shock. "A companion device?" He thought it over for a bit before realizing that his son had a point. "Oh my God! Why didn't I see it before!? It was so obvious!"

"You're welcome." Yin grinned.

Aaron dashed towards a table, grabbing multiple parts and bringing them towards the Exceed Mask and quickly went to work. He was moving all around the place as the two watched the excited Rider work.

"He's at it again."

"Does he really act like this in the future?" Yang asked Yin.

"Yeah, he's in Kamen Rider Build mode… whenever he has a stroke of genius, he gets like this…"

"Who?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know much about them." Yin checked around the base before he gestured to a poster banner that had Build's image. "There, that's Build."

"Ah."

While it was great that Aaron had a stroke of genius to build a companion device to fix the problem, his mind still wandered back to the text message he received. They made contact, which was not a good thing. He's gonna have to step up his game. And they can't afford to let another certain incident happen. That being a certain fight between a certain specialist in kicking and a certain female Greek warrior.

Another stroke of genius hit him. If Cinder wanted some attention then he'll give it to them… by humiliating her pet assassin.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**[Vale - City]**

In the city streets, Yukina and Kurogasa slowly walked through the city on the sidewalks. Thanks to Glynda and her Semblance, the city was fixed as if Aaron didn't do a United States of Smash. But even though the city was back, the citizens that were caught in the crossfire weren't. It reminded him of Dark Kurogasa and what he did to bring out the worst in his leader, but now wasn't the time for that. This was Yukina's day and nothing was going to ruin it.

"Well, here we are." Kurogasa said, as they were in front of the piano store. "Ready to make some music?"

"Hai, Otou-sama!" Yukina beamed happily.

As the two of them went in, they didn't notice Gou and Emily watching them from afar.

"How long do we have to wait?" Gou asked impatiently.

"Patience, you brute. You have to wait for the right time to strike." Emily answered.

"This better be worth it."

"Oh trust me, it will."

Inside the piano store, Yukina was somewhat acting like a kid on Christmas as she looked at the many pianos in the store. There were so many that she wanted to play all of them. "Well Yukina, take your pick." Kurogasa said.

The girl browsed through the collection of musical instruments, each one constructed with a different type of wood or painted in a variety of colors. Her eyes eventually settled on a beautiful white piano lined with silver. "This looks perfect." Yukina said, "Can I play it?"

"I'm not stopping you." Kurogasa smiled. "You know a song or two?"

Yukina nodded and sat down in front of the piano. She took a deep breath in, before placing her fingers along the keys and began to play her song.

**(Won't Give Up performed by Laura Pitt-Pulford; Sung by Yukina Kururugi)**

**How far we've come  
How much we've changed  
A thousand nights and a million tears  
Now I can say that I've conquered my fear **

**If I could go back, what would I tell you  
Wish you'd listen to the truth  
Till then I'll be patiently waiting right here**

**Promises are kept deep in the heart  
Bells are ringing so loud  
Our spirits will never die  
As long as there is something worth fighting for**

**We won't give up  
Even if the sky is falling down  
Even if the stars crash and burn the ground  
We'll believe our voice will reach the universe  
We won't give up till the end  
We won't give up till we smile again  
Cuz we're alive  
Cuz we made a promise to the world  
to the world**

Once the song came to an end, Yukina played the last few keys before stopping. She turned to look back at her father only to realize that her singing and piano-playing had drawn a crowd. The crowd was cheering and took pictures, to which Yukina blushed.

"She really is our kid." Kurogasa said, wiping a tear of joy from his eye.

What the samurai didn't know was that Emily and Gou were listening in amongst the crowd. The duo glanced at each other then smirked sinisterly. With this piece of information, they now had a target that would hurt Kurogasa even more and disappeared in the sea of bodies.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"So…" Aaron said as he was in the Rider Base with Orion and Orpheus, locked tight. "Our worst fears have been founded. Kuro made contact with Cinder and her group."

"And there's no doubt that they know about us." Orpheus remarked. "No doubt due to Azrael having contact with Salem's butt-servants."

"So what do we do? They most likely know about us at this point." Orion said.

"Plus… we can't let Pyrrha get involved in this at all." Orpheus added. "As much as I want Team JNPR to grow, I won't let Pyrrha be a part of Cinder's manipulations and I won't let her die because of it…"

"Which is why after Pyrrha's fight with Team CRDL, I'll volunteer to fight Mercury. Give them a different target to focus on." Aaron suggested.

"You gonna be using your Aura Driver or another Rider's? Because we haven't used the others as of late." Orion said.

"I'll use my Semblance. Azrael probably told them about each of our Semblances but he probably never went into many details. He likes to keep those around him on their toes. So, I'll use a Heisei Rider's belt to fight Mercury and after I beat him, which I definitely will, it'll turn their focus on us."

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey~! Open up~! What's with the secret meeting!?" Koa whined from the other side of the door.

"Go play with your toys! This is Team JOKR business!" Aaron called back.

"But they're in there~!" She complained.

"Then wait!"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Anyways, where were we?" Aaron cleared his throat.

"You were talking about using a Heisei Rider belt. Which one will you use?" Orion asked.

"Hmmm…" Aaron pondered. He rubbed his chin for a moment before smirking in realization, "I think I'm gonna show Mercury what a _true_ Destroyer is."

"Ohhhhhhh, he's screwed." Orpheus grinned widely.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

After the impromptu mini-concert at the piano store, Kurogasa and Yukina decided to continue on their day, eating at a noodle shop, doing a little bit of shopping, any and everything in between that Yukina wanted to do. It was a very fun day and one that Kurogasa needed. As of now, they found themselves at the local park where there were benches that they could choose from while overlooking the huge green field that was vast before them.

"I really needed this." Kurogasa sighed happily as he looked at his daughter. "Did you have fun, Yukina?"

"Hai! I had lots of fun!"

"I'm glad you did." Kurogasa nodded with a smile, before looking forward. "Say, yukina, have I ever told you about your grandmother?"

"Obaa-sama?"

"Not my mother Willow… the mother from _my _world." Kurogasa shook his head. "Her name was _also_ Yukina."

She looked surprised but had an honored smile. "No, what was she like?"

"She's the kindest soul you would ever meet." Kurogasa smiled fondly as he looked up at the sky. "She was… passionate about life. Taught me many things about it, even those important things when I was feeling down. She would keep on encouraging me, to not give up, to always _get_ back up after falling, despite how bleak things seem to be."

"She must be a wonderful person."

"She is…" Kurogasa said before looking at his future daughter. "I don't know why, but… with you, I feel as if Kaa-san is here with me, like she never left. You remind me so much of her."

Yukina felt a swell of pride in her, "I hope I make her proud."

Kuro smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, the two filled with pride.

"Well, would you look at this." A familiar voice said, causing Kuro's eyes to widen.

The two of them turned around to see Gou standing there with his arms crossed. "Gou…" Kurogasa growled as he struggled to stand. "What are you doing here?"

"Finishing what I started. Killing you." Gou said, unsheathing his katana.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Yukina said, getting in front of her father. "You hurt him once, I won't let you do it again!"

Gou smirked. "I think you'll have your hands full to stop me, brat."

Before Kurogasa could voice his confusion, he was kicked in the back which sent him into the ground. "Gah!"

"Otou-sama!" Yukina cried out, before she felt something pressed against all over her skin.

"Don't move. Or you die." Emily threatened.

"W-Who are you?" Yukina asked.

"Let's just say that we're your enemy and leave it at that." Emily whispered in the girl's ear.

"Yu… kina…" Kurogasa gritted as he tried to reach out to her but Gou stepped on him. "Gahhhh!"

"Oh, I love hearing that sound. Let's hear it again." Gou smirked menacingly before he stomped on Kurogasa's leg.

"Gahhhhhh!"

"Otou-sama!" Yukina cried out. "Leave him alone!"

"So… this is your daughter, huh?" Gou glanced at Yukina with a savage look in his eyes. "Gotta say, Kuro… she's a pretty little thing."

"Don't… you _dare_ touch her!"

"And who is gonna stop me?" He sarcastically pondered before drawing his sword. "Especially when I cut her to pieces."

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A familiar white-armored Dark Rider came crashing towards Gou who blocked with his sword, but was sent flying towards Yukina and Emily. The latter had no choice but to let go of the future Schnee and move out of Gou's way when he tumbled to the ground.

"Just in time." Eternal said.

"Orpheus… how did you…" Kurogasa got out.

"Weiss called us. Got worried that you and Yukina were taking too long." Eternal said.

"Otou-sama!" Yukina said, rushing to her father. "Are you alright?!

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Eternal then looked towards Gou and… "Wait, what? E-Emily?!"

The girl heard the voice and looked at Eternal in surprise before it melted into a scowl, "Hello, Orphee. If that is your new name in this world."

"I told you not to call me that!" He shouted angrily. "The hell are you doing here anyway?!"

"I think I'm starting to get what's going on…" Kurogasa grunted as Yukina helped him up. "Azrael summoned people of our past from our world… to make a team specifically tailored to counter us… Damn that bastard…"

"Too bad you and your friends won't live long enough to meet everyone." Gou remarked as black energy gathered at his sword. But then it suddenly dissipated when Yukina suddenly clashed her sabers with his katana.

"You tried to kill my father…" Yukina muttered darkly, before she looked at him dead in the eye. "Prepare to die…"

Gou gritted as he backed up to gain distance and Yukina's Aura flared up, concentrating on her waist to produce… an Aura Driver?!

"Yukina… omae…" Kurogasa said wide-eyed.

"Otou-sama, I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be a hero. You always protected me when I was a little girl…" She pulls out a white Aura Sphere with an image of a wyvern. "Now it's my turn to protect you."

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! WYVERN!**

Yukina thrusts her hand out before shouting, "Henshin!"

**SHIRORYUU NO MUSUME! WHITE WYVERN!**

A white Aura-based wyvern appeared behind the girl with a shrill cry before it overlapped its wings around Yukina, shrouding her in a bright glow. When the glow diminished, it revealed a female version of Shiro, but instead of having a samurai and Eastern dragon appearance, she looked like a French duelist with a Western dragon aesthetic.

"Yukina…"

"Iie… Kamen Rider Hikari…" Yukina looked back at Kurogasa. "You became my light in the future, Otou-sama. So let me be yours in the here and now." She said, before looking back at Gou. "En garde!" She declared before moving fast towards him.

"Bring it on, you little brat!" Gou spat as he charged right at the female Rider.

Meanwhile…

"Why are you here Emily?" Eternal demanded. "Why are you siding with Azrael?!"

"So that I can finally have the chance to make you pay!" Emily snarled.

"For what?!"

"You don't remember?! That time when I needed you most?! You weren't there for me!"

Orpheus's eyes widened in realization, "Emily, I…"

"Save it! I don't want your excuses! I want you to suffer!" Emily yelled before swinging her hands as invisible thread flew out and struck the Rider repeatedly.

"Dammit, she's using Cross Tail," Eternal gritted his teeth.

"Oh, it's more than just that, Orphee." Emily smirked before the threads disappeared and an intricate hand cannon with the Roman numeral for 13 on its barrel appeared in her hand. "I'm sure you remember this bad boy."

"That's-"

"Hades, the weapon of the Black Cat… and I've come to deliver some bad luck." Emily said before aiming the hand cannon at Eternal and firing several times. Several of the bullets struck his armor, causing sparks to fly.

"Tch…" Eternal gritted. "First, Cross Tail… now Hades?"

"And there's plenty more where that came from." Emily stated.

"Your Semblance… you can create any weapon that comes to mind!"

"Well, you're only half right." The girl remarked. "The more godly weapons are not as powerful as the originals. But they'll be enough to deal with a heartless fiend like you!" The two kept shooting each other as if it were a western shootout. Sparks flew off Eternal as he and Emily took cover behind whatever they could use for covering.

Emily's shots kept pushing Eternal back before knocking the blade out of his hand.

"Gh!" Eternal grunts, before gasping as Emily replaced Hades with a giant weapon that rested upon her shoulder. "Iron Man's Proton Cannon?!"

"Hope you enjoy my Sunday best!" Emily said with a vile wink as she pulled the trigger, letting loose a humongous beam that shot towards Eternal.

Just when it seemed the Dark Rider would be destroyed by the blast, a familiar spinning shell came bursting out from the ground to deflect the beam into the sky.

"What in-" Emily got out before she was slammed by said shell. The spinning shell stopped turning and Kuria popped out from said shell.

"You get away from my _man_!" Kurai shouted.

"Koa…" Eternal muttered.

"Grrrrr…" Emily growled as she stood up. "So you have a new best friend huh? You gonna abandon her too?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurai said as she peered into Emily's desires with her Greeed senses. "Orpheus doesn't abandon his friends!"

"So he never told you?" Emily pondered. Kurai gasped when she sensed the desire for payback and the feeling of abandonment.

"Orpheus, what is she talking about?"

Eternal looked away, "It's not something I'm proud of…"

"You mean when I was violated by your guy friends and you did nothing? I called out to you! I needed you there the most and what do you do? You thought a stupid music concert was more important than your childhood friend!" Emily yelled.

"No…" Kurai whispered, looking at Eternal and Emily. Eternal could only hang his head in shame.

"I didn't know, Emily… I'm sorry." Eternal tried to apologize.

"Don't give me that crap! All you cared about was fame and having your big break! You never cared about me at all!"

"That's not true, Emily!"

"If it wasn't true then why were you at that stupid concert!? You knew your friends were a bunch of losers! So why did you leave me alone with them?!"

"I didn't think they would go that far!"

"The time for apologies are over!" Emily shouted. "Now is the time you suffer for what you've done!" Kurai got in front of Orpheus protectively, to which Emily glared heavily. "Get out of my way!"

"No! I won't let you!" Kurai said. "I don't know what happened between you two, and frankly I don't care, but I do know that if you hurt him in any way, then I'll kill you!"

"Worry about yourself, you freak of nature." Emily spat as she aimed the Photon Cannon at the couple.

"Koa, get out of there!" Eternal shouted.

"No! I was given a family, and I'm gonna protect it!" Kurai said before pointing to Emily. "Azrael will only cast you and your friends aside just like he did me!"

"I don't care about that, as long as I make Orpheus pay and suffer!" She snapped before firing the Photon Cannon.

"No!" Eternal pushed Kurai behind him as he took the blow for himself. "GAHHHHHH!"

"Orphee!" Kurai cried out in horror.

"Che… fine, be that way, makes it easier for me to kill you!" Emily said as she readied her Photon Cannon again.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kurai shouted as she went inside her shell and spun towards Emily. The latter fired, but the blast did nothing but deflect the blast in all directions before Kurai slammed Emily with her shell, sending the girl flying. Kurai then proceeded to pounce her and punch Emily in the face. "I'm going to kill you!" She raged. She dragged her face across the ground before uppercutting her into the air and kicking her back down into the ground, shattering her Aura and knocking her out.

Kurai panted as she held Emily and raised an arm to finish the girl off.

"Koa, no!" Eternal weakly cries out, but Kurai roared as she brought her fist down… into the ground beside her head.

"I'm no longer the villain I appear to be." Kurai said before walking towards Eternal. He changed back into Orpheus as Kurai helped him up. "Come on, let's go. You got some explaining to do."

"Hold on, what about-"

"Don't worry, look." Kurai said as they looked to see Kamen Rider Hikari holding her own against Gou. "She's got this."

"Hah! Hyah! Sei!? Haaah!" Hikari shouted as she thrust and slashed at Gou, with the dark samurai having to play defense. How was she keeping up with him!? There was no way, someone weak, a woman no less, should be able to fight on equal footing with him!

"Damn… don't screw with me… you little BRAT!" Gou roared as he put more power into his attacks.

"You're a fool." Hikari spat coldly as she lifted up the mouth of the wyvern head on her Driver and slammed it down.

**BITE!**

An aura wyvern shot out of the driver, circling around Hikari as the aura wyvern deflected Gou's attack before surrounding her. She then jumped up as the wyvern circled around her before pivoting down for a Rider Kick with the aura wyvern behind her shooting out of its maw a stream of white light.

**LIGHT END WYVERN!**

"HAAAAAAAH!" Hikari shouts as she comes down with her Rider Kick. Gou roars as he prepares to stab the blade right through her kick. The moment they made contact, however…

*CRASH!*

Gou's blade shattered.

"WHAT!?"

"HYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hikari shouted as she kicked right on Gou's chest, sending him flying while shattering his Aura before he tumbled to the ground. Hikari landed safely on the ground a few feet away from him. "That was for Otou-sama…" She panted, before going back to civilian form.

"Yukina…" Kurogasa muttered in surprise.

Gou punched the ground in anger as he coughed up blood. "Damn you… you both are so dead for this outrage."

"And here I thought you would outright listen to me." A familiar voice said as they all turned to see Azrael appearing before them. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, what am I to do with you?"

"Azrael…" Kurogasa growled. "To think you would stoop so low as to make a team of people from our past…"

"Yes… but they're to be more than a team."

"What are you talking about?" Orpheus growled.

"They're to be my generals. Powerful monsters that past Riders have had to face."

Kurogasa's eyes widened, "Masaka… you mean…"

Azrael smirked deviously as he held a hand out towards Gou, and his Aura Sphere began to take form. Gou groans in pain as his hatred and negative emotions poured into the sphere itself.

"That's right… say hello to the first of my generals." The hooded villain declared before he shoved the Aura Sphere directly into Gou's chest. Gou roared as his eyes glowed with rage as his body was covered in crimson liquid that began to morph his figure into something more monstrous.

When the liquid dispersed, a Kaijin took Gou's place.

It was clad in black-purple samurai armor themed after a demon. On the helmet were two golden horns while the face looked like an angry snarling demon. It wielded two dark blue katana swords in both hands while an old-timey rifle was on the back. A dark aura surged around the new transformed Gou, who released a rage-filled roar.

"An embodiment of Rage." Azrael mused. "Fitting, to be the antithesis to your embodiment."

"Gh…"

"But it's enough for one day. I have others things to attend to…" Azrael said and with a snap of his fingers, he, Emily, and Gou disappeared, never to be seen again.

"Azrael…" Kurogasa muttered, clenching his fist tight.

"Otou-sama." Yukina said, as she approached her future father. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Kurogasa smiled. "I never thought you would inherit my Semblance though."

"Actually… it wasn't my true Semblance. I just inherited your Rider powers." Yukina admitted with a blush.

"So then… you have your mother's? The Glyphs Semblance _are _passed down after all."

Yukina chuckled sheepishly, "Well, if it helps, you trained me how to fight when I was little."

"Heh, that explains it." Kurogasa chuckled, before kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, musume…"

"Arigatou, Otou-sama." The girl beamed happily.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

**[Beacon Academy - Dorms]**

KR, Koa, and Yukina soon returned to the dorm where JO was waiting, and when they did, they told him the events of what happened. This no doubt had Aaron and Orion concerned. Aaron's theory of Azrael bringing a team of people from their past to counter them came true. Not only that, he's using _them_ to make generals for his army.

"Damn…" Aaron cursed. "This just went from bad to worse."

"He's not playing around either…" Orpheus shook his head.

"Speaking of… now that we know what Azrael is planning…" Kurogasa said before looking at Orion. "Any idea of who the last member is that will supposedly counter _you_? Anyone come to mind who had beef with you before coming here to Remnant?"

Orion thought about it before he shrugged, "Not really. I don't think I had any enemies back in my previous life."

"Well, if the three of us have someone, I'm sure Azrael has someone for you too." Aaron said. "Speaking of… Orpheus… anything you wanna tell us about that Emily girl? I know it's hard to talk about but…"

Orpheus frowned before sighing, "Emily Violet… is my friend from childhood. We've been together for so long that we were essentially like brother and sister. She wanted to be an actress when she grew up and I wanted to be a musician. One day, when I was in high school, I got a letter of recommendation to play at a music concert. It was my chance for a big break. But a couple of my guy friends were going to a party and wanted me to come along but I sent Emily instead for the party. Unfortunately, that proved to be a mistake when my so-called friends got drunk and then they…" He paused in his explanation as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Oh damn, they-" Orion got out with a pale face.

"Yeah…"

"What happened after?" Aaron asked.

"Emily was traumatized by what happened to her and was sent to a shrink. But whenever I came around to apologize or to see her, she would scream or cry. I knew right then and there… that my childhood friend hated me with all her heart and soul." Orpheus replied.

"I'm sorry man…" Kurogasa apologized. "We never knew…"

"I was so stupid… maybe Emily was right. I chose fame and fortune over her friendship and it cost me…" Orpheus sighed.

"Did you know they would do it?"

"I knew they were idiots, but I didn't think they'd go that far…" Orpheus shook his head.

Aaron sighed, "Humans are flawed creatures. We've got the capacity to do good… as well as evil. What those men did to Emily was horrible and it never should've happened but it did anyways. That's never gonna change."

"I know…" Orpheus said. "Still… This is one mess that I have to clean up."

"And you're not doing this alone." Orion said. "We'll help you."

"We're a team. All for one and one for all." Aaron stated.

"No matter what happens, we're in this together." Kurogasa added.

"That's what being a member of Team JOKR is all about." Orpheus finished with a grin. "Thanks, you guys."

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"Let me iiiiiiiiin! Enough with the secret meeting~!" Koa whined.

"And just like that, the moment is ruined…" Aaron deadpanned.

"Don't worry, I got her." Orpheus sighed.

* * *

**KRD: Chapter is done! Not only did we get Yukina to debut as her own Rider we introduced Emily and what **_**she's **_**capable of!**

**GKC: Yup, now we can get on with the juicy bits.**

**KRD: Wait! We need to introduce one more member of Team ROGE!**

**GKC: Oh yeah, the muscle-bound meathead of the group. Alright, I think we can come up with something interesting. As well as the future humiliation of Mercury Black.**

**KRD: Yeah, but right now, roll the preview clip**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_**Announcer:**__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Ruby: **__Oh my gosh, your ears are so fluffy~!_

_**Melody:**__ Mom, please, stop~!_

_**Ogre:**__ Hey, there pipsqueak! Thought you'd never see me again, huh?_

_**Orion:**__ Uh, do I know you?_

**Next Time:** The Rivalry That Never Existed!

_**Melody: **__Leave my dad alone, you big ugly jerk!_

* * *

**GKC: And with that, I say to you all… Peace out, everybody!**

**SR:*walks in, reading a book*... what I miss?**

**GKC: A lot.**

**KRD: Everything actually.**


	34. The Rivalry That Never Existed!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: *Slides in* Don't forget DragoKnightSR~! *keeps sliding by… into the wall* D'OH! *falls down* I'm ok!**

**GKC: -_-; Ignoring that embarrassing display, let's get on with this current chapter, ne?**

**SR: Right! So last time we encountered Orphee's former best friend Emily, and the reason why Azrael summoned them.**

**Koa: But I saved Orphee and beat Emily!**

***BONK!***

**SR and Koa: YEOW!**

**Orpheus: ORPHEE JA NAI!**

**KRD: Thanks for the reminder… now let's get on with it already. It's time for Orion to meet his rival… or a lack thereof, hence the title of this chapter…**

**GKC: Yep, so expect a lot of angry yelling and probably misplaced JoJo's Bizarre Adventure references.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: **The Rivalry That Never Existed!

* * *

It was another day at Beacon Academy. Every student including the exchange students were going on about their day, attending classes, doing homework, doing some sparring, you know how it goes. But today is rather… how shall we say this… noisy. Especially when it comes to a certain Little Red and her adopted daughter.

"Moooooom~ stop touching my ears~!"

"But they're so cute and fluffy!" Ruby argued. "Oh my gosh, now I know how Aaron feels!"

"Ruby, manhandling Melody's ears is not how we start our day." Orion reminded his girlfriend.

"Daaaaad, help meeee~!" Melody whined.

"Don't worry, I got ya. Hey Ruby, here." Orion said as he pulled out from his hammer space, a life-sized Crescent Rose chocolate chip cookie. For all intents and purposes, this was absurd, but if it was to get Ruby to stop manhandling Melody's ears, then by all means.

Ruby's eyes locked on the giant cookie. A look of hunger and savage influence emanating from her silver eyes. "My dream has become reality… I have waited my whole life for this moment!"

She lunges at the cookie, semblance pushing her towards the giant treat. She latched onto the cookie and caressed it before nibbling it joyfully.

"I knew that would come in handy someday." Orion comments.

"Thanks Dad…" Melody sighed in relief.

"No problem, Melody. I'm sure you've dealt with this behavior enough in the future." The blonde young man said.

"Mmmm…" Melody looked away with a slight pout. "I'd rather not talk about that…"

Orion smirked, "You don't have to. I can already tell just by looking at your face."

Melody blushed and mumbled in embarrassment. Orion chuckled as he shook his head before being lost in thought. Azrael has brought people that hated them from their world to become his generals. The encounter between Emily and Orpheus affected Koa greatly, even though she doesn't show it. What made him worried was who the dark villain summoned to deal with him. He doesn't remember any enemies, but it still was a cause for concern.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Melody asked.

"Huh?" Orion looked at his daughter and shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Come on, let's… leave your Mom in peace with her cookie." he sweat dropped, as Ruby was still eating the Crescent Rose chocolate chip cookie. She wanted to savor every nibble.

"I don't know whether or not I should feel dumbfounded or disturbed…" Weiss muttered.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Rei? Can I ask ya something?" Koa asked.

"Hm?" Rei tilts their head in confusion. "What's up momma?"

"Uh… in the future, when you were born…" Koa fidgeted as she looked nervous. "Are you a Greeed like me?"

"Not entirely, no." Rei answered. "I'm half-Greeed."

"You're… half-Greeed?" Koa asked wide-eyed.

"Uh… how exactly?" Orpheus questioned. "And I don't mean the obvious between your Mom and I." He pointed out, as Koa blushed.

"Well, I don't really have a monster form like Mom does but I do inherit some of the traits from the three reptiles she has as her Greeed form." Rei answered as they… stuck out their tongue which was snake-like. "Like this."

"Okay, put that back please," Orpheus looked away with a hand stretched out. The androgynous teen brought their tongue back into their mouth. "So any other… traits?"

"Feel my back." They said, turning around. Koa felt it and noticed before… knocking.

"Your back is hard as a turtle shell."

"Yep. So anyone trying to stab me in the back is gonna have their knives shattered." Rei stated. "And my teeth have a powerful bite just like a crocodile."

"Wow…" Koa said wide-eyed.

"One last question." Orpheus said. "Out of curiosity, how come you're genderless? Or rather, how _did_ you become genderless?"

"Oh, that's because my DNA is a mix of human and Greeed, so it couldn't really decide what my gender should be."

"That explains it…" Koa sweat dropped.

"Hence also the androgynous look." Orpheus added.

"Yep, growing up was really awkward, especially during birthdays." Rei said.

"Speaking of growing up… what… happened to us in the future?" Koa asked.

"You're still alive, if that's what you mean." Rei answered. "Although…" The teen paused with a grimace. "Let's just say that you aren't walking anymore."

"W-What? I… lost my legs?"

"You can thank Dark Kuro for cutting them off…"

"That's-"

"I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him again…" Orpheus growled. "No one cuts your mama's legs and gets away with it."

"Papa, stop. That's the kind of behavior that almost cost you your life." Rei retorted.

"Eh?"

"You got so mad that you went after him and you came back with broken bones and all. It was a miracle you could still walk."

"I uh…"

"You might be a strong Rider but you fought him alone. We need to beat him together."

Orpheus slumped his shoulders with his head hung down. "Okay, point taken."

"If it makes you feel any better," Rei reached into their pants pocket to pull out a green Aura Sphere. "You taught me how to fight like a Rider."

"You inherited my Rider powers?"

"Sure did. Wanna see?"

"I am curious as to what you'll become." Orpheus admitted.

"Show it, show it, show it! I wanna see!" Koa jumped up and down in excitement.

"Koa, calm down." Orpheus sweat dropped.

"She's not gonna stop, papa. Once mama gets like this, it's hard to get her attention over something else."

"Right… well, go ahead and show us, kiddo."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile…

"RAGH! HAAAAH! ARRRRGH!" Ogre shouted as he punched three punching bags each with one hit and they all flew off the clips they were hanging on. "Hahahahaha! Man, my Semblance is badass! I became the One Punch Man!"

"Don't get cocky, you meathead." Rachel stated. "You may have possibly the most OP power set yet, but you still have mortal limits."

"Hah! Like that's gonna stop me from beating the living hell out of Orion! That bastard cost me my championship match and I'm gonna make him pay for that."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Angry because of a stupid match. You're just like that bonehead, Gou."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" Rachel shot back.

"Hmph…"

"It's more than just that." Ogre said. "He didn't see me as a threat. He didn't see me as his equal. That bastard thought he was better than me!"

"Well, if you wanna get back at him then you need to hit him where it hurts." Rachel said with her arms folded under her breasts.

"Yeah, where the sun don't shine."

"_Besides_ the obvious."

"If you want to hit the Riders where it hurts…" Team ROGE looked at the source to see Azrael approaching them with his Kaijin Grimoire in hand. "…you must attack their heart."

"You mean crush it."

"That too. But I mean to go for those that he cares about. Namely Ruby Rose." Azrael's luminescent yellow eyes glanced at Ogre. "Cripple or kill her, it doesn't matter. As long as you put the hurt on those Riders."

"Sure. Just tell me where to find them."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The next day…

*BZZZZT!*

"Ow, stupid companion device…" Aaron grumbled as he was at his workbench, finishing on the companion device for the Exceed Mask with Yin, Yukina, and Kurogasa looking on, as Aaron accidentally zapped himself with static.

"How long has he been on that?" Kurogasa asked.

"What's today?" Yin pondered.

"Sunday?"

"Since your Daddy-Daughter date on Friday." He answered.

"Right…" Kurogasa said. "Speaking of… Yukina. I never got to ask you, but… how did you get together with _this_ guy?" He jabbed a thumb at Yang's son.

"Childhood friends, mutual feelings, shared first kiss. That sort of thing." Yukina answered.

"Quiet! I'm trying to work here!" Aaron shouted.

"Put some earphones on then!" Kurogasa snapped before throwing a pair of large headphones and miraculously they fit snugly on Aaron's ears. "Er-hem, anyways, are you sure you two didn't… you know…"

"No!" Yin exclaimed.

"Otou-sama!" Yukina cried out with a heavy blush.

"I'm just making sure." Kurogasa shrugged. "Look, I'm not against it, you just need to tell me these things as soon as possible, otherwise, I might go a bit crazy and get a shotgun from out of nowhere and-"

*BANG!*

"I SAID, QUIET!" Aaron shouted, aiming the smoking barrel of the left gauntlet of Blood Moon in gun form.

"Hai…" Kurogasa muttered, before looking at Yin while Aaron went back to working. "Yin, while I approve, let's get one thing straight. You make my daughter cry in any way possible for whatever reason, I will rip your thing off… and feed it to Zwei. Got it?"

Yin nodded fiercely with a pale face. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

*PFFFRRR*

A familiar Corgi suddenly sneezed before shaking their head, making baby Melody giggle at how funny it was.

"What's the matter, boy? Got the sniffles?" Taiyang Xiao Long asked the corgi after he came back in with a bottle of formula. Zwei looked at his owner with a confused look before whining and whimpering as if talking to him. "Someone was talking about you? Hm, probably the girls. You know how much they love to gush over cute things."

*BARK, BARK!*

"Woof, woof!" Baby Melody copied the dog.

"Awww, ain't that cute. Melody is copying you, Zwei." Taiyang chuckled.

*BARK!*

"Woof!"

*BARK, BARK!*

"Woof, woof!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

They heard the sound of footsteps and the people at the Rider Base turned to see Blake coming in. She looked nervous for some reason. "Hey Aaron, Yukina, Yin, Kuro."

"Huh?" Aaron stopped his work when he looked to his sister. "What's up?"

"Can I… have a moment with Kurogasa? Alone? It's important." Blake said nervously.

Aaron looks at her for a moment, before nodding. "Ok, we'll wait outside."

And with that, Aaron led Yukina and Yin out of the base leaving Blake alone with Kuro.

"What's this about Blake? Something troubling you?" Kuro asked her.

"In a sense…" The cat Faunus said.

"What is it?"

"I… I wanted to apologize." Blake said, her cat ears drooping. "All that went through my mind was…"

"I understand. I would have done the same if I was in your position."

"I know now that you and him aren't really the same person. I could see that between you and your daughter." Blake said. "So…"

"It's fine, Blake. Really, it is." Kurogasa shook his head. "I'm just glad you came to realize that."

"Thank you… Kuro." Blake said with a small smile.

"So… we're still friends?" Kurogasa smiled back sheepishly.

"Yes… we are." Blake giggled.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Orion strolled through the halls of Beacon Academy with a carefree attitude. Suddenly, a mysterious letter flew directly into his face taking him off guard. He raised a brow as he opened and began to read.

"Orion, it's time you face justice for what you did to me. Meet me in the park, or else Ruby Rose will suffer." He read with dread. "Who the hell sent this letter?"

"Hey Dad, have you seen Mom anywhere?" Melody asked, approaching him. "Dad? Hello~ Earth to Da~d?"

"H-Huh?"

"Have you seen Mom?"

"Melody, I think your mom has been kidnapped." Orion told his adopted daughter.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Ruby groaned as her head hurt from a large bump on the back of her head. She looked around, only to notice that she was once again tied up.

"Not again…" Ruby sighs, remembering being in a similar situation. "Where the heck am I now?"

"You're in Vale's Park, to bear witness." Ruby turned to see Ogre's back turned towards her. "After so many years, I will finally have my vengeance against Orion."

"Uh… _who_ are you?" Ruby said, confused.

"I am Ogre." He states simply. "The one who will defeat Orion."

"So you're an enemy of Orion's? What did he do to make you angry?" Ruby pondered.

"What he did…" Ogre mutters as he clenched his fists angrily.

"RUBY!/MAMA!"

The two turned to see Orion as well as Melody running towards them. Ruby beamed happily, "ORION!" She cried out with joy.

"So, the bastard finally comes. Remember me, Orion?" The red-haired man asked with a wicked grin.

The blonde young man stared at Ogre for a solid minute before tilting his head and saying, "Who are you?"

This caused Ogre to fall over. "YOU IDIOT! I'M OGRE BLOODVEIN! I'M THAT WRESTLER WHOSE ASS YOU KICKED!"

"Yeah, I still don't know you." Orion answered bluntly. This makes Ogre grit his teeth as his anger boiled over.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET SOMEONE LIKE ME?!" Ogre snapped. "YOU STOLE MY CHAMPIONSHIP FROM ME!"

"Your face just doesn't remind me of anyone nor your name. But I do care that you kidnapped my girl, so I'm gonna hurt you, you cherry-haired douchebag."

As soon as those words left his mouth, without warning Ogre was suddenly in front, and he punched his stomach so hard that Orion vomited blood before being sent flying and tumbling to the ground.

"DADDY!" Melody screamed.

Orion tried to get up but the force from the punch felt like it had torn his stomach to shreds. Another cough left his lips as blood splattered the ground. "How…"

"You like that?! Cause there's more where that came from!" Ogre grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy crushing your bones into powder and grinding your organs into minced meat! And by the time I'm done, maybe _then _you'll remember! And you'll remember how I destroyed you!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Melody screeched as she had Silver Fangs out and jumped towards Ogre with absolute rage in her eyes. Ogre grabs her by the arms and shoulder throws her into the ground, creating a deep crater and making her gasp in pain.

"MELODY!" Ruby cried out in horror.

"Bastard…" Orion snarled, wiping the blood from his lips and chin while using Lunar Divide to help push himself up. Ogre then roared as he lunged at Orion with a move that looked somewhat familiar to him. "That move-"

"Ursa Major Lariat!" Ogre roared as he slammed his beefy arm directly into Orion's throat, earning a choked gurgle from the older Arc twin before slamming the blonde straight into a wall.

"ORION!" Ruby shouted.

*COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!*

Orion fell to the ground coughing out more blood as he struggled getting up. "That… *COUGH" move…"

"Oh, so NOW you remember!" Ogre said as he approached the weakened Orion before raising him up. "Then maybe _this_ will jog your memory!" He said putting him upside holding his stomach, all the while causing Orion to spit out more blood before jumping up and spinning around. "SCREW PILE DRIVER!" He yelled before slamming Orion on the ground in a sitting position.

"ORION!/PAPA!"

As Orion began to black out, faint memories began to fill his mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this bout is set for one-fall and it is for the Houston Wrestling Championship!"_

_The cheer of many filled his ears as he looked around a wrestling ring as he looked to see Ogre, but he was wearing a wrestling outfit._

_"Introducing the challenger, first, from Corpus Christi, Texas, weighing in at 210 lbs., Orion Nexus!"_

_"And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 323 lbs., he is the current Houston Wrestling Champion, Ogre Bloodvein!"_

_Ogre raised his arms as the people cheered for him, Orion cracked his neck and knuckles as he got ready to fight. Once the ring announcer got out of the rings, the referee signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell._

_*DING DING DING!*_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"You're… that meathead… in the red speedo…" Orion said through gritted teeth.

"HAH! So _now _you remember me!" Ogre said. "Because of your little upset win and taking away my championship, my whole career was ruined!"

Orion only offered a weak smirk, "Still don't remember your name, only that you wore an ugly speedo."

"Well you're gonna remember it when I SEND YOU TO HELL!" Ogre shouted before jumping up and diving down for a punch.

*CLANG!*

Ogre was surprised when Melody suddenly moved in and blocked his fist with her weapon, Silver Fang. "Wha-"

"Don't you dare… hurt my daddy…"

"M-Melody…?" Orion got out, as he had the gall to be very afraid. Not for himself, but for his adopted daughter. "Don't… he's too strong for you…"

"I don't care… he's going down…" Melody muttered threateningly as she looked up and… her Aura glowed around her. "Raaaaaaaaaaaagh!" She roared as it flared up, causing Ogre to back off. The Aura then materialized around her waist, producing… an Aura Driver?!

"Melody?" Ruby gasped.

"Grrr… damn you, little brat." Ogre snarled. "I'll snap your spine like a twig!" He lunged to wrap his hands around Melody's throat.

"No, you don't!" Another familiar voice as a cord suddenly wrapped around one of his wrists.

"Rei?" Melody said with joy.

"Great timing! Help your Aunt Ruby out! Get me out of these ropes!" Ruby begged.

"Hai, hai," The androgynous teen said as blades sprouted from their yo-yo like weapon, using them to cut Ruby's bindings. Ruby had stars in her eyes as she saw the yo-yo cut through the rope easily. With a loud grunt, Rei pulled Ogre by his wrist and sent him flying into the ground away from the four.

"Hands off our family, asshole." Rei hissed. Ogre's eyes opened with rage as his Aura began to flare darkly.

"Damn you… STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME!" Ogre roared as his Aura flew into a blank Sphere giving it form. It was blood red in color and the image inside resembled a bison. "Azrael says that your power comes from Wisdom… therefore my strength will come from its antithesis!"

"An Aura Sphere!" Melody and Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"Tch… this looks like trouble." Rei mutters.

The group got ready to fight, as Ogre held up his sphere and laughed evilly. "HAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU'LL SEE _TRUE _POWER!"He said before thrusting it inside his chest. He roared as his Aura spiked out dramatically to the point that the ground shook. They were forced to move back from the intense Aura as Ogre's body began to bulk up and take a new form.

Blood red armor surrounded his darkened muscles, clambering onto his body like a second skin. Bronze spikes jutted out from the armor as a bison-shaped helmet clamped down around his head, giving him a sort of gladiator-esque appearance with a golden nose ring hanging from the 'nose' of the bison while a pair of burning yellow eyes glowed from the face-opening of the helmet. Steam blew out of the armor as well as the monster's nostrils as he flexed his new body.

"So… anyone want steak?" The genderless teen asked, jokingly.

"Rei!" Melody scolded.

"What?! That joke was funny!"

The Bison Alter smirked as he got on all fours, kicking up his heel before unleashing a fast charge. The hulking brute's speed took the group by surprise, as his head sent Rei flying into the air.

"REI!"

They tumbled to the ground but somehow immediately got back up, dusting themselves off. "Ugh… rude…" They scoffed. "Alright, now I'm mad." They said, before their Aura glowed and materialized around their waist, producing an Aura Driver.

"He has one too?!" Ruby exclaims excitedly, stars in her eyes before pouting. "Now I feel like the odd one out, with no Driver."

"There, there," Orion patted the small reaper girl's head like a parent would their child. "It'll happen some day." Then he coughs out blood like a certain Symbol of Peace.

"Alright, no more stalling!" Melody said before revealing her Aura Sphere which was… a wolf?

"Wait… isn't that Aaron's? How do you have that?" Ruby points to the Sphere, earning Orion's curiosity as well.

Melody smiled, "Well, it's similar… but my Aura Sphere is entirely different."

"Yep. If you look closely, you'll see her wolf is a bit different." Rei explains. The two looked at each other before looking closely at the Sphere, and saw the difference from Aaron's. For one, the color looked like a blend between white and blue. The wolf inside seemed to have red markings and fire surrounding it.

"Better take out mine as well." Rei smirked, pulling out his own Aura Sphere. It was colored green and had a golden creature that looked like a hydra made from cobra, turtle, and crocodile bits. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Melody replied.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! OOKAMI!**

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! HYDRA!**

Their Auras spiked out of their bodies before a portion of them separated, forming into respective creatures of a white-blue colored wolf and a green hydra. "Henshin!" They shouted before inserting them into the maws of their respective Drivers.

**SHOUT IN THE MOONLIGHT! HOWLING OKAMI!**

**EMERALD PREDATOR! GREEN HYDRA!**

The white-blue wolf gave a powerful howl and kicked the Alter back whilst the green Hydra roared and sent a wind blast that blew the Alter back further, before both flew into their respective owners. When the smoke cleared, the two had donned their respective Rider Armors.

Melody was clad in a skintight black bodysuit with a white breastplate with blue markings, blue shoulder guards, blue gauntlets with a white symbol resembling the moon with white crescent moon blades jutting from the elbows, white crescent moon knee guards, blue boots with the white moon symbol on the side, a white wolf's tail with a blue tip, and a black helmet with a white mask shaped like a Japanese wolf with blue markings, a silver mouthplate, and feminine angular yellow eyes.

Rei was also in a black bodysuit, their shoulder guards and gauntlets were green that were segmented like dragon scales. The chest plate was also green but shaped like multiple heads of snakes. They also wore green knee guards with golden fang-like protrusions, and green boots. They wore a black helmet with a green mask shaped like the head of a serpent with golden fangs, a silver mouthplate, and sharp red eyes.

"AMAZING!" Ruby exclaimed, in awe at the duo.

"Incredible." Orion agreed, sharing in that awe.

"Kamen Rider Luna!" Melody shouted.

"Kamen Rider Orochi, Sanjou!" Rei declares.

"HA! You think two puny Riders can stop me?!" Bison-Alter mocked, pounding a fist to his chest. "I'm ten times sturdier and just as strong!" He punched the ground and pulled out a large boulder, before tossing it towards the four with speed. However, the two new Riders appear in front of the boulder and smash it with their kicks.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Ruby cried out in shock with eyes bulging out of her sockets.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with _all_ of us! Aroooooooooooooooooooooo!" Luna howled as her Aura spiked out before it dispersed and separated, forming and shaping multiple aura-shaped wolves. The Bison Alter was taken by surprise as were the others.

"Whoa!" Orion said in surprise.

"This is my Semblance, Daddy. Wolf Pack! And I'm the alpha!" Luna said. "Aroooooooooooooooooooo!" She howled, ordering her pack to lunge at the Bison Alter, as all wolves should.

"YEOW! Get off me stupid pooches!" The Alter roared as he punched the aura shaped wolves. Orochi appeared behind him and slammed their palms together, causing multiple snakeheads to whip and wrap around his body.

"Let's go for a spin now!" Orochi snickers as they morphed into a green shell that begins to spin, pulling the humongous Alter around like a top.

"And Rei's semblance is called BuraKaWani." Luna said proudly.

"How original…" Orion deadpanned.

"Well they are Auntie Koa and Uncle Orphee's kid." She said with a shrug.

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME ORPHEE!" A voice shouted from far away.

"How does he hear that?" Ruby questions. Meanwhile, the Bison Alter was getting dizzy from all the spinning.

"Urp, too many… stars… gonna… hurl…" The Alter burped slightly, trying to hold back on vomiting. The shell sent him into the air as Orochi did a handstand.

"Melody!"

"Got it!" Luna said as she had the wolf head chomp on her Aura Sphere.

**BITE! LUNAR FANG!**

Luna held her arms back as she dashed towards Orochi, who smirked as they made their belt's hydra mouth chomp down as well.

**BITE! HYDRA INJECTION!**

Luna leaps up onto Orochi's feet, Aura surrounding her forming a large wolf. Orochi roared as their Aura formed multiple hydra heads, the main one having Luna in it's mouth like a cannon. "SAYONARA!" Orochi yells, kicking Luna into the air like a bullet. The heads of the hydra began to spiral around Luna's Aura as she rearranged herself into a Rider Kick towards the Bison Alter.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luna shouted as her kick connected on the Bison Alter, who blocked it by crossing his arms. He tried to hold out as long as he could, but eventually the power of Luna's kick was too much and he was sent flying like a certain team that blasted off.

"THIS ISN'T OVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

*DING!*

Orochi changed back into Rei, as they got up and held out their arms. Luna came flying down, eventually landing within their arms, bridal style.

"Looks like he's blasting off for a bit." Rei jokes, before looking at Luna. "Sup?"

"Your jokes are as bad as Aunt Yang's…" Luna sweat-dropped, changing back into Melody.

"Awe come on, they're a little funny, Pup." Rei teased, making Melody flinch at the nickname.

"I-I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"But it's so cute~!" Rei countered. Melody blushed as she placed her face in her palms.

"Daw~!" Ruby cooed at the cuteness of the two childhood friends.

"I don't know, but if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna pass out…" Orion said, before doing just that.

"Ahhhhhh! Orion!" Ruby panicked.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Later on that day…

"Owowowowowow…" Orion winced in pain as his body was being wrapped in bandages.

"Hold still, will ya?" Weiss huffed.

"Man, I can't believe we missed Melody's awesome Rider form!" Koa huffed as well. "I bet it looked all cool and everything…"

"It was! Melody was all like 'Boom!' and Rei was all like 'Pow!', it was so amazing that I nearly peed myself!" Ruby admitted with a happy squeal.

"Okay, one: Gross." Yang said dryly. "Second: What's the big idea of these guys coming in trying to kill our friends?"

"I don't know…" Aaron says, closing his eyes in thought. "Something isn't adding up."

"Aaron?"

"Summoning them here costs time, energy, and sacrifices. He wouldn't summon them simply because they have grudges against us, nor to make generals in his army." Aaron explains. "No, I think we're missing pieces to this puzzle."

"There's more to it?" Blake asked.

"Think about it." Aaron explains. "Azrael always causes chaos because he has a deeper plot. Meaning he's using these four for something we've yet to realize."

"Like when he stole the Medal Case to make Koa!" Orpheus says with realization.

"Wait a minute. Azrael said something weird when he turned Gou to an Alter." Kurogasa said. "'An embodiment of Rage. Fitting, to be the antithesis to your embodiment.'"

"Now that you mention it, Ogre said something along those lines too. He said that my power comes from Wisdom… therefore his strength will come from its antithesis." Orion said.

"Our powers come from Courage, Resolve, Wisdom, and Compassion." Kurogasa lists off. "So the antithesis of those four would be…"

"Fear… Indecision… Ignorance… Cruelty…" Orpheus said.

"All negative emotions…" Weiss adds.

"So then what would…" Aaron wondered, as all of four of them thought about it, until they looked at each other as they had the same realization.

"A NEW AURA SPHERE!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Azrael smirked, gazing upon a blank Aura Sphere that looked slightly different placed in a dark glyph that was incomplete. One side had Rachel's symbol with a matching color, as one for Ogre came to life which completed half of the circle.

"Two down… two to go." Azrael mused with a dark chuckle.

* * *

**GKC: And there you have it guys!**

**KRD: Finally! Thought we'd never get that done!**

**SR: You said it, amigo.**

**KRD: And now that the future characters and Team ROGE are finally introduced, we can get back to RWBY proper!**

**SR: And all the twists and turns that go with it, right G?**

**GKC: Eh, we'll see. Probably do a little event that has RWBY meet their creators (maybe punch them in the face a little). Ah, but I'm getting off topic. Let's move on to the preview.**

**KRD: Wait, what?**

**Nora: Ooh! Let's break their legs!**

**SR: But not too badly, because they still need to finish RWBY.**

**GKC: Roll the clip.**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Glynda: **__Who would like to go next? Any volunteers?_

_**Mercury: **__I would like to fight…_

_**Aaron:**__ I volunteer as well._

_**Cinder:**__ So that must be one of those Riders that Azrael mentioned…_

**Next Time:** Assassin vs Destroyer!

_**?:**__ I'm about to show you a world of pain._

* * *

**GKC: Peace out, everybody!**


	35. Assassin vs Destroyer!

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**KRD: And this chapter, we're coming back to the RWBY proper! Meaning no more side quests! At least for the time being.**

**SR: Yeah!**

**GKC: That's right! And this one is a chapter I've been dreaming of doing! The total complete annihilation of Mercury Black!**

**KRD: It's also the start of the #SavePyrrha campaign!**

**GKC: That's right! So vote now people! Do we kill Pyrrha? Or spare her from her grisly doom?**

**KRD: And voting starts… NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Same thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: **Assassin vs Destroyer!

* * *

It's been several days since the incident with Ogre Bloodvein. Aaron was still working on a support item for the Exceed Mask but was hardly making progress. But there was one piece of good news. Kurogasa is finally done with his therapy session and he's 100% back to his usual self thanks to Weiss and Yukina supporting him throughout his recovery. And he got the formal clothes for the ball for both him and Weiss from Coco before she and her team had to leave for their mission.

But enough of that crap, let's get on with the good stuff.

Specifically to a part we all know and love…

…Team CRDL getting their collective asses kicked.

The scene opens to Pyrrha gearing up in a locker room. As she walks out of the locker room, we cut to her sparring with Cardin Winchester and back again. Eventually, the fight scene includes the other members of Team CRDL.

While she is still exiting toward the arena, the scene cuts to her spar with Team CRDL… or rather, the aftermath.

Glynda approaches from behind Cardin who clutches his ribs. "And that's the match." Glynda said.

"Lucky shot." Cardin grunted before he collapsed.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda praised.

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha nodded with a smile.

Glynda was then tapping her Scroll as she spoke. "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." She said as Glynda looked around at the observing students? "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes." And it was true. Even after everything she went through for the past several days, she's been obsessed with trying to find what the White Fang and Roman Torchwick were up to. She skipped meals, foregone sleep, and her grades weren't doing too good. "Why don't you-"

Mercury raises his hand. "I'll do it." He offered.

"Mercury, is it?" Glynda asked as he nodded. "Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight…"

"Me!" Aaron suddenly called out. "I volunteer!"

Glynda looked at the leader of Team JOKR while Mercury clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Mr. Jaeger, glad to see you're contributing. I trust you're prepared for this?"

"Oh trust me. You have no~ idea how long I've been wanting to do this." Aaron grinned as he jumped out from his seat and onto the class arena.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha sat back down in her seat, until a water bottle was handed out to her.

"Otsukaresama deshita." Kurogasa said.

"I have no idea what that means." Pyrrha said.

"Basically means thanks for your hard work."

Pyrrha raised a brow, "Why not just say that?"

"Sorry, force of habit when I see someone working their butt off for so long." Kurogasa said sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Pyrrha said as she took the water bottle he offered and focused on the upcoming spar. "So, who do you think will win?"

"Aaron, hands down." Kurogasa scoffed. "That Mercury guy is in for a world of pain."

"Awfully confident of your leader. I know he has a strong Semblance but Mercury could be a strong fighter as well." Pyrrha reminded him.

"Sometimes, looks can be deceiving." Kurogasa said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. The Vytal Festival is coming up, and with a lot of exchange students coming in, there's a lot of competition, so who's to say that they _won't_ be scouting the competition to get an advantage over their possible opponent?"

"Hm, I see your point."

"And If you ask me, I don't think Mercury's even gonna try. After all, you don't reveal your ace in the hole until the last second."

"That's true, too."

_'Orpheus, you owe Aaron _big_ time for saving your cousin…'_ Kurogasa thought.

"Hope you're ready." Aaron smirked as he readied his Blood Moon gauntlets and boots.

"Back at you, pal." Mercury remarked with a smirk of his own.

"And… begin!" Glynda declared.

The two young men charged at each other, Aaron throwing a punch while Mercury threw a kick. The two attacks slammed into each other, sending shockwaves from the impact.

"Whew…" Orion whistled. "That's intense."

Aaron and Mercury were deadlocked, as they tried to push each other back for dominance. "Not bad… for fake legs…" Aaron smirked.

Mercury's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed venomously, "Hmph, so you know, huh? Big deal."

"Not hard to tell what's real and what's fake." Aaron said. "Also… real shame that you can't show your Semblance… or a lack thereof."

*POP!*

"Uh-oh. Now he's pushing his buttons…" Orion slightly paled.

"When does he _not_ push anybody's buttons?" Orpheus pondered.

All of a sudden Mercury started becoming more aggressive with his kicks, whether roundhouse, axe, or back, Aaron casually blocked every one of them.

"He's really enjoying this…" Orion deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"He wanted this fight to happen." Orpheus admitted.

"Ragh! Haaaah! Arrrgh!"

"Come on, is that really all you got?" Aaron taunted. "I'm not even breaking a sweat."

"Oh really?" Mercury smirked. He sent a feint punch which Aaron fell for, and he swiftly kicked out his legs.

Aaron looks up to see Mercury coming down in a spinning axe kick, and smirks at an idea he got. He grabbed the leg, and performed a spin toss to send him flying out of the ring.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Kurogasa said. But then Mercury bounced off the wall and pushed off of it, flying towards Aaron and did another roundhouse kick, but Aaron blocked it, causing the grey-haired teen to jump back and gain distance. "Okay, I stand corrected."

"Come on, I'm getting bored here!" Aaron called out. "I thought you'd be a challenge but so far, you've been a disappointment!"

"Will you shut up and just let me hit you!" Mercury snarled, his eyes teeming with murder.

"That was you trying? I thought it was a warm-up." The crimson-eyed teen jested. "But I think it's time I stop playing with you… and actually get serious."

His Aura then glowed as a belt materialized around his waist. It was a white buckle with a clear center, and the insignias of the first nine Riders, Kuuga to Kiva, circled it. It was segmented, and the sides separate from the center which would twist when the sides were pulled. When the belt appeared, it made the signature powering on sound and a metallic white rectangular book appeared, attaching to his left side. It then made the signature opening/closing sound as Aaron pulled on the buckle causing the white camera-design like box to turn and open so that it was vertical.

Opening the metallic book, it made a vrooming sound, As Aaron took out a card before closing it back up. He then held out the card showing the face of the armor before saying, "Henshin!" and flipped it, making a shimmering sound and slotting it in the buckle.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

The buckle made a pulsing sound as a red hologram of the words 'Kamen Ride' appear before it raised up a little bit before Aaron pushed the buckle, causing the white camera-design like box to turn and close so that it was horizontal again and a holographic logo of a barcode with a mask-like face on it appeared below the words Kamen Ride.

**DECADE!**

The symbols of the first nine first nine Heisei Riders, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, and Kiva appeared around him before forming into silhouettes of his armor that converged onto his body, forming into his suit. Several red squares flew from his belt before attaching to his face, filling up with color. It was a full suit of armor which had a black middle with magenta outer sides while the inner sides of their legs were white. A white and black X was on his left pectoral and his helmet was mainly featureless save for the green eyes and barcode-like design crossing the face.

The Rider wiped his hands as if he were dusting off imaginary dirt. "Now then, let's have some fun."

"You think turning yourself pink will scare me?" Mercury spat as he went in for a jump kick only for his boot to be caught by Decade's hand.

"Pinku janai… Magenta da." The Destroyer of Worlds coldly remarked before uppercutting the assassin right in his chin, sending him up into the air. "Just for that, I'm gonna play a single card," He said, before taking out said card from the RideBooker and closing it before opening up the DecaDriver, inserting it and closing it back up.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DECADE!**

Large holographic images of his Final Attack Ride appeared in front of Aaron, one in front of the other as it led all the way to Mercury. Jumping up high in the air as the cards followed his trajectory, he dived down for the Dimension Kick.

Mercury tried to reangle himself in an effort to retaliate against the magenta Rider but he wasn't fast enough as Decade struck him right in the gut, engulfing the air in a violent explosion.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mercury shouted in pain before tumbling to the ground and his Aura shattered after.

"That's the match!" Glynda declared. "Well done, Mr. Jaeger. Although a bit excessive if I may add."

"I can't help it, Ms. Goodwitch. I like to make things flashy." Aaron admitted with a shrug after he canceled his transformation.

"Yes, but do save the theatrics for when the Vytal Festival actually takes place."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, class. That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

As everyone leaves, Aaron walked up to Mercury and held out his hand. "No hard feelings?" The gray-haired boy scowled and slapped away Aaron's hand before he stormed off in frustration. "Man, what a sore loser…" Aaron commented.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun said, running up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "You uh, doing okay?"

Blake merely shut the book she is reading before replying, "I'm fine."

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend… ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?"

"What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Blake scowled, before walking away past her team. Sun sank from his rejection.

"Don't worry, I got her." Aaron said, before catching up with her sister.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"You what?" Blake asked as the scene shifts to team RWBY and JOKR in the former's dorm room. Blake was sitting with her arms crossed, looking unpleased.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby said.

"That's ridiculous."

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said worriedly.

Weiss counted the facts on her fingers, as she said, "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering."

"You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake!"

"Hey easy sis." Aaron said, as he puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it. "We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to."

"Thanks to you, Koa, and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby pointed out.

"And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang said.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake argued.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open." Aaron sighed. "All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day."

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang pumps her fists which causes the bed to bounce Blake.

"Excuse me?" Blake frowned.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss explained.

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang added.

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready."

"So what do ya think?" Ruby asked.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said.

"Well, as your big brother." Aaron said, as he used his Aura to produce the WizarDriver and quickly placed the Sleep Ring on her finger. "Take a catnap." He said, then switched the Hand Author before grabbing Blake's hand with the ring on it to scan.

"Aaron, no-"

**SLEEP! PLEASE!**

In the next moment, Blake was fast asleep while Aaron caught her in his arms. The Team JOKR leader carried his adoptive sister to her bed and set her down on it, making sure she was comfortable. He turned to his friends and teammates, "There, problem solved."

"You know she's gonna be mad at you when she wakes up, right?" Orion pointed out.

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I've dealt with her stubbornness before."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I gotta make sure I'm ready for the ball." Kurogasa said, as he turned around and opened the door, only to see Jaune standing there with a guitar. "Uh… Jaune? What are you doing with that?"

"Asking out your sister." Jaune said, before realizing who he was talking to. "Uh-oh…"

"Yeah~ about that…" Kurogasa deadpanned, "Seeing that Yukina is around, not happening…"

"Yeah I guess you have a point…" Jaune sighed, before walking off.

"Hey why don't you ask Pyrrha out?" Kurogasa called out to him.

"Pyrrha? I doubt she'd go out with me. She'd probably have, like, a hundred dudes asking her out."

Kurogasa sighed, before looking at Orpheus, "Go help him out."

"Fine, fine," The auburn-haired musician shrugged, grabbing Jaune by the arm and dragging him away. "Let's go, Jaune-y boy."

"Huh? Wha- hey, why are you dragging me!? Where are you taking me!?" Jaune cried out.

"Well, those two are gonna be busy for a while. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading back to my lab." Aaron said, walking out the dorm room. "Oh and Yang, make sure to talk to Blake once she wakes up. She's gonna need it."

"You got it, babe." Yang winked.

"Babe?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"What, you didn't know?" Orion asked his girlfriend.

"Know what? Am I missing something here!?" Ruby cried out.

"Yang likes Aaron… a _lot_."

"But… isn't he and Blake…" She looked at the sleeping Blake, then back at Yang, then back at Blake, and back at Yang again.

"Ruby, it's best you remember the future kids that came back and think really, _really_ hard what we're implying." Orion told the young reaper.

Ruby crossed her arms with her head down and eyes closed as she thought for a long time, before she opened them up and brought her head up as she blushed heavily, and opened her mouth, ready to scream her head off. "AH-"

Orion quickly covered the girl's mouth, raising his finger up to his lips then gestured at the sleeping cat Faunus.

"MMMMMMmmmmmmm! MMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMmmmm! MMMmmmmmmMMMMMmmmmmMM!" Ruby muffled as she flailed wildly in Orion's restraining arms. After a few minutes, the flailing begins to stop.

"You done?"

She nods.

Orion then let go of her mouth. "Seriously though? Isn't that… you know…" Ruby said.

"In certain cases, yes." Orion explains. "But do you wanna break their hearts explaining that to them?"

"Good point."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

That night, Pyrrha and Jaune are sparring at their spot on the roof. Jaune appears to gain the upper hand until Pyrrha sweeps his legs out from under him.

"Well done!" Pyrrha laughed. "Your swordplay has improved immensely." She said, helping Jaune to his feet.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Jaune said.

"So, are you ready to move on to Aura?"

"I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something."

"Come on, I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now."

"That's not it. It's just…" Jaune trailed off with hesitation. "It's dumb."

"What is it?" Pyrrha asks as she approaches Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder. Jaune, you know you can tell me."

"It's…" Jaune said, before he looked at the corner of his eye and saw Orpheus hiding, urging him to go on. Jaune could only groan slightly. This was a bad idea.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_What!? You want me to ask Pyrrha out!?" Jaune cried out._

"_Yeah. Look, it may be not obvious to you, but it's obvious to me that you got the hots for my cousin. And don't try to deny it. Your brother knows too."_

"_You've gotta be kidding me."_

"_I'm not. Look, I know you don't have the best chances with the ladies, but Pyrrha's your best shot at this point."_

"_How would you know?"_

"_Trust me… I know more than you realize." Orpheus said. "Yeah, Pyrrha's a big thing over at Sanctum Academy, but the plot twist here… she didn't want any of that fame. At all."_

_Jaune looked surprised, "R-Really?"_

"_Yeah… in fact, I was so jealous of her talent. I hated her with every fiber of my being. In fact, it's how I got the power of the Dark Riders when I was fighting her in the finals of that Mistral Regional tournament. I almost killed her too, my own cousin."_

"_You almost killed her?!"_

"_Hey, envy makes you do some stupid shit, okay?" Orpheus retorted. "But the fact of the matter is, all Pyrrha wanted was just to be a normal girl. She wants people to see her as her… not as the winner of some stupid tournament that got her on a box of cereal, tasting like ass."_

"_Hey, Pumpkin Pete's is good!" Jaune retorted._

"_How you survive eating that crap, I will never know… but you see my point, right?"_

"_I… guess."_

"_Good. So tonight, ask her out. It'll make her day. Oh, and for the love of Oum, _please_ don't wear a dress…"_

"_Why would I wear a dress?"_

"_Because knowing you, you'll say something stupid and embarrass yourself." Orpheus patted Jaune's shoulder. "Oh, and a word of warning… Break my cousin's heart… and I break you in two."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Jaune? Jaune." Pyrrha called out, making the said boy snap out of it.

"H-Huh?"

"What's wrong? You look spaced out." Pyrrha said.

"S-Sorry, I uh…" Jaune trailed off, before taking in a deep breath to calm himself. "Alright, I'm just gonna go out and say it." He said, before looking at her with a straight face. "Pyrrha, will you be my date for the Vytal Festival Ball?"

"Huh?" The redhead blinked once… twice… three times… then… "EEEHHHHHHHHH?!" Pyrrha suddenly exclaimed as her face started to match the color of her hair.

"Crap, I messed up!" Jaune panicked too, waving his hands frantically.

"N-No, no, you didn't! I uh… I…" Pyrrha tried to form her words, but she was at a loss for them. "I-I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't think you would ask me."

"Oh, uh…" Jaune said, as the two looked away as they stayed silent. "But… do you want to?"

Pyrrha looked down at her feet, shuffling her hands a bit nervously. Her blush was still present but she smiled softly, "I… I would love to." She answered shyly.

"G-Great! That's great! I look forward to it!"

In the hidden corner, Orpheus did a silent 'YES!' as he clenched his fist. In Pyrrha's mind, she was celebrating like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile…

"DAMMIT!" Mercury shouted as he kicked his leg against a wall. "That bastard is gonna pay!"

"Oh relax, he only broke your dignity." Emerald mocked. "Be lucky it wasn't your legs."

"Who _is _that boy, anyway?" Cinder asked.

"Name's Aaron Jaeger, turns out his Semblance is like the rest of his team, turning into these… Kamen Riders… or whatever they are." Emerald said, showing the footage of the fight between Mercury and Aaron as Kamen Rider Decade. "From what that Azrael told us, he can use any belt of any Rider from his timeline, or something along those lines."

"So he's the one alongside the group Roman specified as the wrench in the gears then?" Cinder said, looking at a paused part showing Aaron's face. "Add them to the list. We're not taking any chances, especially with these many variables."

Emerald nodded and began typing on her Scroll.

"There's something familiar about him." Cinder pondered, looking at Aaron's picture.

"You know him from somewhere before?" Emerald questioned.

"…I'm not sure. Merely a coincidence, nothing more." Cinder dismissed. "Continue your observations as planned."

"Yes, Cinder." Emerald nods, as Cinder continues to stare at the image of Aaron.

"Aaron Jaeger…" Cinder muttered in thought. "Where have I seen you before?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"AAACHOO!" Aaron sneezed suddenly. "Ugh… is someone talking about me?"

"Need a tissue?" Yang offered.

"No it's ok, Yang. How's preparations for the dance going?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess. I'm gonna be adding fog machines!" Yang grinned.

"Fog machines…?" Aaron sweat dropped.

"Yup! And they are going to give the party a blast!" Yang smirked.

"Did Weiss agree to it yet?"

"Not yet, but she definitely will."

"Yeah. We'll see." Aaron said, before looking over her shoulder seeing Blake still sleeping. "Haaaaaa… she's really sleeping it off…" He sighed.

"You did use a magic ring."

"That I did."

"She needs it."

"Yeah I know… she's been obsessed with this whole thing for so long…" Aaron sighed again as he sat back at his chair. "I'm just at the end of my wits with Torchwick, the White Fang, Rachel, Azarel…"

"Sounds like someone needs to relax too." Yang said, before going over to massage his shoulders.

"Oooooh, whoa… where did you-"

"Koa taught me a few massage tricks, alongside using kicks more." Yang explains, kneading into his tense shoulders. Aaron began to melt into the relaxing massage with a sigh of relief.

"Ever considered being a masseuse then? Man, that feels awesome…" Aaron closed his eyes in relief.

"I could do _more_ if you want." Yang teased.

"Nice try, Yang." Aaron smirked.

Yang stuck her tongue out, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Hehehe… oh Coco, you outdid yourself once again." Kurogasa grinned to himself as he walked down the hallway. He had looked at the dress that Coco had made before she left for her mission and it was beyond his expectations. Weiss will definitely look gorgeous.

_Baby~ it's time to make up your mind~_

"Hm?" Kurogasa blinked when he heard music from Team JNPR's room. "Is that Shine playing?"

"STOP!" Ren shouted, making Kurogasa for some reason when he heard his voice from the other room and the music stopped too. "Pyrrha?"

"Huh?"

"You know I love you. But kick-step, kick-step, body roll… IS NOT ROCKET SCIENCE!"

"I-"

"IT'S KICK-STEP, KICK-STEP, BODY ROLL!"

"…" Kurogasa was wide-eyed with dread.

"Ugh, I can't work like this!" Jaune groaned.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Ren demanded.

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE!"

"Oh no, you don't! You and I have a fitting to go to after this. You haven't lost those 7 pounds, have you?"

"You don't know that!"

"I _know_ there is an empty bag of chips under your bed!" Ren said.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nora whined and cried.

That's when the door to their room suddenly creaked open to reveal Kurogasa who stared at them like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um… dance practice?" Kurogasa got out.

"Help us…" Pyrrha whispered desperately.

"You didn't see anything." Ren muttered.

"I-" Kurogasa began.

"DIDN'T! See… anything…" He repeated.

"Riiiiight… I'll just be going…" Kurogasa said as he slowly backed away. "Sorry guys…" He apologized, with hands in prayer as he kept sliding back and away from their door. Once he backed away, he dialed a number on his Scroll. "Orpheus… I just saw RWBY Chibi Season 1, Episode 23… live in front of me…" He muttered.

[_"Really?"_]

"Seeing that in their non-chibi form didn't look good… at all…"

[_"Yeesh, I feel bad for them…"_] Orpheus muttered on the other line.

"Yeah. How is teaching Koa how to dance?" Kurogasa asks.

[_"It's-"_]

[_*CRASH!* "HOW DO YOU WALK IN THESE STILTS OF DEATH?!"_]

[_"Does that answer your question?"_] Orpheus asked.

"Y~ep…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Team ROGE stared at the strange Aura Sphere in the mysterious glyph, as it gave off a weak pulse of energy. The pulses resembled a heartbeat, but being close to it made them feel… disturbingly unwell.

"Ugh… remind me again why I'm here…?" Gou groaned, as he was still suffering a bit from the aftereffects from turning into an Alter.

"Because you're needed. If I had no other use for you, I wouldn't have bothered summoning you all here in the first place." Azrael remarked coldly.

"And this thing?" Rachel directs everyone to the sphere.

"The one thing that is capable of bringing down the world, like it has done before many incarnations." Azrael explains. "It is one of my most powerful creations, a creature of malice and despair."

His mind drifts to a previous incarnation of Remnant, where his will had brought the world to destruction with the Grimm. Amidst the flames and the Grimm hunting down any survivors, a lone silhouette stood at the heart of the chaos, with crimson eyes.

"A true monster… A Dark Rider."

The silhouette turned, and slowly disappeared into the flames of destruction.

* * *

**GKC: And we shall end on that note, folks.**

**KRD: Yeah, kinda short there, but hey at least a RWBY Chibi scene made it to this chapter! XD**

**SR: Yup! And, not to mention, a preview of a fearsome, powerful, and otherwise destructive Dark Rider that awaits our heroes!**

**KRD: But we can't forget Dark Kuro either. He's still at large.**

**GKC: And he will be back.**

**KRD: But for now, let's roll the preview clip!**

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

* * *

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Koa: **__This dance looks like it'll be fun!_

_**Yang: **__We need to talk._

_**Blake: **__The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick._

_**Weiss: **__Oh my goodness… this dress…_

_**Ozpin:**__ If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different._

**Next Time:** Dance Partners and Masks

_**Yukina: **__It's been so long… since I've seen them dance._

* * *

**GKC: And with that, I say to you all… Peace out, everybody!**

**SR: And Stay Tuned!**


	36. Dance Partners and Masks

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: Backing him up is SR and KRD!**

**KRD: That's right! We're getting into one of my favorite parts of the RWBY series! And it's the dance party!**

**GKC: Aye! And not only that, but we also get to the secret agent scene with Cinder… in that sexy black catsuit…**

**KRD: Someone's gotta stop her though… **

**GKC: Not to worry! I have just the thing!**

**KRD: You do… -_-**

**SR: I feel we should be concerned… but it's Cinder so I don't think she gets any niceties.**

**GKC: Yep! Now then for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, RWBY or Kamen Rider. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**SR: As always, be sure to enjoy the series!**

* * *

**Chapter 33:** Dance Partners and Masks

* * *

"Well guys? Whaddya think?" Kurogasa asked, showing off his formal attire to his team. His attire consists of a black uniform jacket that stopped at his waist, as it had a silver collar at his neck and a silver rope that was hung over his right shoulder, and his arms and legs were equipped with gunmetal grey gauntlets and greaves. He carries his Kage Ryuujin that was attached to a blue belt that was hung across his body and he wears a blue shoulder cape on his left side, pinned by a blue brooch, as the long shoulder cape covers half of his arm.

"You look like a stereotypical prince from a fairy tale." Aaron answered bluntly.

"Oh c'mon, Coco made this look badass for me." Kurogasa said.

"I didn't say it was bad. Just… stereotypical. You kinda remind me of one of those isekai protagonists from a medieval fantasy anime series."

"Look on the bright side, at least Weiss will like it." Orion pointed out.

"Not sure how Koa feels about dressing up though…" Orpheus remarked while reading a book.

*CRASH!*

"HOW DO YOU STILL WALK IN THESE STILTS OF DEATH?!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Do you think you can get her some decent slip-ons instead of heels, Kuro?"

"Hm… no," He answered.

'_SO CRUEL!' _Orpheus cried out.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. I spend my Lien commissioning Coco to make this and Weiss's dress and getting her those supplies for clothes."

"So you spent it all on yourself and Weiss…" Aaron said bluntly.

"Yep. Oh and Yukina too. Besides, all that money is Jacques' anyway, so it's his money, meaning it's _his_ problem, not mine if I maxed out his credit."

"If the dude even has a limit on his credit cards…" Orpheus remarked.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Meanwhile…

Weiss was on her way to her dorm room to get ready for the dance. When she arrived at the dorm room, she saw Ruby and Yang already dressed and ready.

Ruby wore a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is transparent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps.

As for Yang, she wore a simple short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem and white pumps.

"Oh hey Weiss, Kuro said he left this for you." Yang said.

Weiss turned around to see Yang pointing to the dress bag. She walked over and opened it, gasping in surprise at the contents.

"So pretty…" Ruby went starry-eyed at the dress.

Weiss pulled out the wonderful dress and examined it. "Oh my gosh… this dress…"

"Wow, someone's being spoiled." Yang grinned.

"Oh hush you!"

Yang merely snickered, as Ruby was looking through the closet.

"Anyone got a pair of spare slip-ons? Hearing Koa crash into things is getting old real fast."

"Nope, sorry, little sis," Yang said nonchalantly even though she had a Chesire grin on her face.

*CRASH!*

Suddenly, Koa fell into their dorm room. She began to groan and flail in frustration.

"NOT FAIR NOT FAIR!" Koa complains, before looking at her high heels. "I WILL CONQUER YOU, DEATH STILTS!"

"Anyways, are you sure Blake will show up?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Trust me. She is. I talked to her the moment she woke up and I took her to an empty classroom."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said, as Yang was sitting cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in, orange light shining across her calm features._

"_I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang said._

_Blake continued to pace with arms crossed, still irritated. "I don't have the luxury to slow down."_

"_It's not a luxury; it's a necessity."_

"_The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick."_

"_And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang then pats the part of the desk across from her._

_Blake looked away for a moment until she relented and draped her legs over the desk's edge. "Fine."_

"_Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like… Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then… one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang looks down as she says this, and Blake looks sorry for her. "It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but… I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of… shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first… was my mom." Blake looks amazed at this information as Yang keeps talking. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."_

"_Why did she leave you?" Blake asked._

_Yang sighed, then turned to the chalkboard. "That question… Why?" She gets off the desk and walks to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk. "I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."_

_As the reminiscent blonde starts drawing on the board, the scene shifts to a flat-painted flashback of a young Yang, with orange bows holding her pigtails, looking at the photo found in a smashed picture frame._

"_Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother."_

_The next shot shows Yang walking down a long winding path through the towering trees shedding their leaves with a little creaking wagon pulled right behind her, her little sister in a crimson hood sleeping soundly inside._

"_I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes…"_

_In the shadows of the worn-down house the siblings had arrived at, beastly red shapes glow from the darkness._

"_There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time."_

_As the Beowolves leap into the air to devour their young prey, the familiar sound of a gun-scythe follows the sight of them all being cut into pieces by a caped warrior. His bird-haired silhouette fades away to present day, where Yang has just finished drawing a clockwork eye._

"_My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night."_

"_Yang…" Blake muttered. "I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"_

_Yang was still facing the board, fists clenching. "I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"_

"_You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!"_

"_No, you don't understand!" Yang snapped as she turned around sharply to reveal red eyes and the sound of flames. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"_

"_I'd fight him!"_

_Yang pushed Blake away. "You'd lose!"_

"_I can stop him!" Blake tiredly tries to do the same to Yang, but she doesn't even budge._

"_You can't even stop me!" Yang said, pushing Blake again, knocking her to land on the desk. Yang, still angry-eyed, walks toward Blake as she gets up, but then does the unexpected and embraces her in a hug, her eyes going back to their normal purple. "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest." She pulls back to look at her partner. "Not just for you, but for the people you care about. Especially your brother. He's been very worried about you." Yang then steps away and starts walking past the startled Blake, who turns when she says over her shoulder. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance."_

_Yang winks down at Blake, and Blake stares at Yang as she leaves before sighing heavily and walking away._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Wow… that was pretty deep, coming from a brute." Weiss said, to which Koa nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I have my moments!" Yang exclaims.

"You mean before or after you're fussing about your hair?" Weiss pondered mischievously.

"H-Hey!"

"Ooooooh, buuuuuurn." Ruby oohed and ahhed.

"Et tu, dear sister?!" Yang looked at Ruby incredulously. Koa laughed at Yang's misfortune, who puffed her cheeks.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The sight of the lonely, abandoned rose turns into a large collection of the same flowers, one dropping outward, in a large vase behind Yang, now in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium. The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.

"Ooohh, you three look beautiful together!"

She refers to Ruby, Melody, and Orion. Ruby herself groans as she looks distressed about pumps. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" She grunted as she tried to maintain her balance as she walked to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement. While Orion was wearing a regular tuxedo, Melody was wearing a silver halter top one-piece dress.

"I would have thought you'd learn from Koa's example, but it was you who wanted to look like an adult." Orion deadpanned, with a hint of tease.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look the part!" Ruby huffed.

"Mom, it's fine. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"Ugh… I feel so choked in this noose of a tie." Yin growled as he was wrestling his tie.

"At least Koa has figured out how to walk in those heels." Orion adds. He turned towards said Greeed, who was walking as if she mastered them with a slight stumble here and there.

"The Stilts of Death obey me now!" Koa says proudly. She was wearing her hair in a braided bun, showing off some green gemmed earrings. She was also wearing an orange and white striped dress with a short skirt. She also wore tan thigh high stockings, which accented the brown heels she was wearing.

Orpheus and Rei sighed as they followed Koa in, making sure she doesn't make any messes. And both of them were wearing tuxedos.

Yukina also came to the dance wearing a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh and she also wears white pumps.

"Hey, where's your Dad?" Yin asked.

"Oh, he's here. He's just waiting for Okaa-sama at the door." Yukina said.

Kurogasa was near the doorway that led to the auditorium to the dance hall, wearing his custom-made formal wear and after what seemed forever, he turned to finally see Weiss in the dress that Coco made. He was definitely starstruck by her appearance, as she had her ponytail resting on her right shoulder, wearing the accessories that came with her dress. It was a beautiful white dress with a snowflake design to it with thin spaghetti straps. It was slim and sparkling, with a leg slit that would go up to her thigh. It would come with a pair of diamond earrings, one on each ear, and had a diamond teardrop necklace around her neck.

"W-Were you waiting long?" Weiss asked as she fidgeted a bit.

"N-No, you look… amazing…" Kurogasa blushed. Weiss smiles as she holds out a hand towards him.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah." He said, taking it before the two made their way towards the dance floor after being registered by the reception desk.

"Ah, young love." Yang sighed blissfully.

"And what does that make you?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow. "An old flame?"

"Go dance with your girlfriend already," Yang said with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah alright." Kurogasa rolled his eyes before looking at Weiss, and holding out his hand to her. "May I have this dance, ojou-sama?"

"Kuro, it would be my pleasure." Weiss smiled, gingerly taking his hand. The two walked towards the dance floor and began to dance.

Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket (which is now closed up) with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside.

"Stupid… dumb… neck trap!" Sun muttered

"I knew you'd look better in a tie."

Sun stopped struggling and stared at the dark purple dress worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

"Sooo, does this mean we're going… together?"

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for."

"What about your brother?" Sun asked.

"He agreed that I could dance with you, since he's going to dance with Yang." Blake explains. "Just this once."

"Speaking of… where _is_ he?"

"Right here," said Aaron as he approached the Faunus duo dressed in a custom tuxedo colored crimson with a black bow-tie and even a fedora hat of black and red. "Had to get my hat."

"You're good to go?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, just had to take care of a few things." Aaron grinned. "Shall we?"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

And so the Vytal Ball Festival was underway as random students were schmoozing at the dance. Bartholomew Oobleck is shown to be listening intently as Peter Port laughs over some unheard anecdote. Ozpin is standing off to the side with Glynda Goodwitch until General James Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him.

Aaron and Yang were having a dance together. Obviously, the buxom blonde liked how her man looked in his tux and Aaron had similar thoughts in Yang's dress.

"Rawr, look at you, ya Smooth Criminal." Yang purred.

"Just wait until the music plays, babe." Aaron said with a smirk. "I'll show ya a Smooth Criminal."

"Do I have to arrest you for being so handsome?" Yang winked.

"Guilty as charged."

"Ugh, Mom…" Yin facepalmed.

"Oh hush, you're our kid so you've seen us do lovey-dovey stuff before." Yang chastised playfully.

"Yeah, when I walked in on you and Dad when I was five…" Yin deadpanned.

"Oooh, that must've been scary…" Aaron comments. "We at least said we were dancing or wrestling, right?"

"…Sure, let's go with that." Yin deadpanned even further. "Cause that's not what _I _saw."

"I would ask _why_ you were up in the middle of the night but I'm pretty sure that is a future rule I'm not privy to."

"Yeah-huh…" Yin muttered.

"Why aren't you dancing with your girlfriend?"

"I would but…" Yin said, as he looked to see Yukina as she seemed out of it, watching her parents dance.

"Yin, let me give you a piece of fatherly advice…" Aaron said, putting his hand on his future son's shoulder. "…Don't let a good thing go. You never know when you might lose it."

Yin thought about it as he looked at his girlfriend for a moment, before he nodded. He loved Yukina ever since they were kids. They've been through everything together. They made it this far, and they're not going to stop. And he wasn't going to let her go. Not now and ever. "…Right." Yin said, before he went over to Yukina.

This time the song had changed and the song became more soft and melodious with the strings, oboe, and piano playing. Kurogasa and Weiss were still dancing to the melody as they looked into each other's eyes, as if lost in the moment. Yukina could only watch as memories of old came back to her. When was the last time that she saw her parents this happy? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Hey, you alright?" Yin asked.

"Huh? Oh… yes, I'm fine." Yukina smiled sadly as she looked back at her parents. "It's been… so long… since I've seen Otou-sama and Okaa-sama dance like this. So long since… I've seen them this happy…"

"Yeah." Yin nodded. "I'm sure we'll find a way to bring our Kuro back to the way he was."

"You're right." Yukina said. Yin then held out a hand to Yukina, scratching his cheek with embarrassment. Yukina, despite the blush on her cheeks, accepted her boyfriend's offer to dance.

Koa was being led by Orpheus in the dance, though she was nervous about it. "Y-You sure I won't screw this up?"

"Relax, you got this." Orpheus smiled. "I mean just look at _them_." He said, as he pointed at Ren and Nora who were dancing just fine.

"I-if you say so." Koa blushed, following his lead.

As the night went on, the dance was going on as planned. And finally, Yang and Blake got the chance to dance with each other. And after a while, Blake was spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Melody, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.

"I told you she would come." Yang grinned.

"Then I guess it's mission accomplished."

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Just have fun!" Yang smiled as she proceeded to walk away and do so.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby called out.

"Nope!"

Ruby pouted as she waddles around in her painful footwear. "Stupid lady stilts!"

"Mom, you just gotta get used to it." Melody said.

"Easier said than done…" Ruby grumbled.

"Not enjoying yourself?"

Ruby was surprised to see the headmaster step up by her side, but shakes her head and laughs. "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy… dancey girl."

"Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to." Ozpin said.

Ruby crossed her arms, looking annoyed. "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately."

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different." Ozpin said. "Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby pointed out.

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

"Time, huh?" Melody finally said.

"Hm? Something on your mind, young Melody?" Ozpin inquired.

"No, it's nothing." The wolf Faunus answered.

"Hm… well then, enjoy the rest of your evening, ladies." Ozpin said, before walking off.

Ruby then turned her head at the sound of the doors opening. Yang is back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals.

"You guys are just in time!" Yang happily greets them.

Mercury smirks as he and Emerald step in with their ballroom best on. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

[_"Hey boss, it's go time. They're here."_] Aaron heard Orpheus's voice on his ear piece.

"Ah damn…" Aaron mutters. "Do we have anyone at the CCT?"

[_"No. You and Ruby gotta intercept Cinder now while you got the chance."_] Orpheus said. [_"We can't let Beacon fall…"_]

"Shit, and I was hoping to do some Michael Jackson moves…" Aaron cursed.

[_"Do that _after_ you stop Cinder. Now hurry up."_]

"Yeah, yeah." Aaron sighed. "Hey Yang, I gotta take off for a bit."

"Huh? Why?"

"I uh… gotta use the bathroom."

"Oh, ok. Hurry back."

"Will do." Aaron said, before running off. "Hey Ruby, come with me."

*ZIP!*

"Uwhaaaaaaaaaa! Aaron where are we going~?" Ruby cried out.

"Saving ya from boredom."

"I'm still wearing lady stilts!" Ruby exclaimed, stumbling in her heels.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Jaune was leading Pyrrha on the dance floor when suddenly, the music changed, causing the two to nod and walk forward to the center of the crowd. "Ren. This… is… happening!" Nora exclaims, flailing excitedly.

"Wait, what "is happening"?" Ren asked, looking at the audience.

Nora then grabbed Ren and dragged him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR performs a short but elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha.

"I had no idea you were quite a dancer." Pyrrha complimented.

"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." The Blonde knight compliments, dipping and spinning her away. As Jaune and Pyrrha continue to dance, Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Sun and Blake join the mix and Penny and an Atlas guard are shown doing the "robot". Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai are shown to be observing the students from the next tier.

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald said.

[_"How long do I have?"_] Cinder asked.

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Cinder Fall is shown to be somewhere outside, holding her fingers to her ear. "I'll keep my eye on the clock." Cinder says, placing a mask over her face.

Ruby and Aaron, having made their way to the exit, walk out of the dance and into the night air. Aaron points to a figure running along the rooftops and then they both move to pursue. Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Cinder (dressed as a cat burglar), stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes.

Inside the building, Cinder approaches more guards. "Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area." The Atlas Soldier warned but Cinder continues to approach. "Stop!" The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She charges in and manages to overpower him, punching the soldier then grabbing his arm. Cinder kicks another soldier and uses the first one's gun to take him out. She then kicks the soldier's knee and throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and slashes at both of them. Batting the first aside she advances on the second and strikes him before sweeping both legs. The first soldier recovers but she blocks each swing with her blades. After blocking a kick she elbows then shoves him to the floor. As he tries to get back up she flips over to kick him in the head, checking for more guards before moving on.

Two guards are shown to be on an elevator.

"Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?"

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end."

The elevator door opens to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards noticed the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Outside the building, Ruby and Aaron approached and saw the unconscious guard.

"Damn… she's already going up." Aaron said.

"What's going on, Aaron?" Ruby asked.

"Remember last semester, about the whole thing of "knowing about all the events of Remnant" after Kuro turned into a Kamen Rider?" Aaron asked.

"Uh… yeah? What about it?"

"Well, there's someone up there that's going to do something bad and we need to stop her quickly."

"Say no more!" Ruby said and pulled out her Scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose. Upon taking it, she saw Aaron materialize one of the Drivers around his waist. Specifically the Fourze Driver.

With the switches in place, reaching to the device, he flipped the four red switches, hearing some kind of noise like a rocket engine coming to life while the screen in the center of the belt lit up with the image of an armored being with a blue torso and red limbs. He clenched his left fist in front of him while his right hand grabbed the handle on the side of the Driver.

**3! **

**2! **

**1!**

"Henshin!" He called out, pressing the handle forward into its drive position. A ring of metal appeared in a flash of light around his wait before it raised into the air and showed the silhouette with white light. Wireframe lines appeared over them, covering him with a suit of armor which solidified into an actual suit. Once the energy formed completely, the ring vanished and the light died down to reveal the white suit that appeared to be made of a material which had wire mesh in it, making it look like a space suit of some sort. The torso had orange lines running down the sides with black on the shoulders. The shoulders themselves were silver on the front with black on the rest. His arms and legs were covered with white mechanical gauntlets each with their own decoration. His right arm was adorned with an orange circle, right leg with a blue x, left leg with a yellow triangle, and his left arm with a black square. Finally his head was covered in a white helmet which was pointed with a black face, large orange eyes, short silver antennae with a green stone on the forehead. At the sides on the jawline were small wings like off a spaceship. On his back was a small propulsion pack, like a rocket exhaust.

Aaron became Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Yosha!" Aaron said before squatting down. "Uchuuuuuuu kittaaaaaaaaaa!" He cheered, going into the Fourze pose.

"Spaceman!" Ruby squealed happily.

"Astronaut, actually." Aaron corrected before he pressed the Rocket Switch button.

**ROCKET ON!**

An orange glow came from the circle socket on his right arm then in a brief moment, a toyish orange rocket engine engulfed the entirety of his right forearm. He then wrapped his one arm around Ruby's waist. "Hang on!" He said, before the rocket launched off into the air.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a Scroll. The two guards are knocked out.

"Oh! That's handy." Cinder said.

[_"A party guest is leaving."_] Emerald said.

Cinder sighed. "Which one?"

[_"Ironwood."_]

[_"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night. Should we intervene?"_] Mercury asked.

"No. This will be over quick." Cinder said as she walked out of the elevator and towards one of the consoles and was about to type in something when-

*CRASH!*

"Kamen Rider Fourze and his friend have arrived!" Aaron declared as the Rocket Module propelled him and Ruby around the room after crashing through the glass before he landed on the floor in front of the masked Cinder.

"What?" Cinder gasped as Ruby let go of Aaron.

"I would advise that you step away from the console." Aaron warned. "Otherwise…" He slammed a fist into his palm.

Cinder glared at the two pests in front of her… and threw out a wave of fire at them both.

"Whoa!" Aaron and Ruby cried out before dodging.

Cinder produces a container of dust from her belt expelling a cloud that glows. Condensing into glass shards that go flying at Ruby. A battle ensues as she defends herself then opens fire. Cinder blocks each shot with her hand as parts of the outfit glow. She once again summons a pair of blades, Ruby launches herself forward but Cinder dodges. Her eyes and outfit glowed again as she combines the blades into a bow and fires three arrows. Ruby stumbles back from the resulting explosion and they stare each other down.

**ELEK!**

**ELEK ON!**

An electric high energy techno tune played as electric modules came out, the electricity keeping them in gravity before they pulled back to him and sparked brightly. After a few seconds, his armor turned golden with black lightning bolt designs and his eye lens became blue. He was also equipped with a handheld cattle prod-like baton with three sockets for an electrical cord plug called Billy the Rod.

"Ooooh, you're so shiny!" Ruby said with her eyes sparkling like stars.

"Let's do this man-to-man!" Aaron said before plugging the cord in one of the sockets and then charging in at Cinder. He swung Billy the Rod, but Cinder blocked with her blades and was deadlocked. "I'm not letting you destroy Vale, princess."

"!" Cinder gasped. How did he know?

"This is where things will change! Starting with me kicking your pasty white ass!" Electricity pulsed from Billy the Rod as it coated the shaft of the baton. He then took out the Elek switch and inserted it at the bottom.

**LIMIT BREAK!**

"Rider Ten Billion Volt Break!" He shouted as he broke the deadlock and swung hard at Cinder.

The half-Maiden forced her body to bend in an unnatural manner to avoid the finishing move then used her pilfered Fall Maiden powers to blast the floor around her, sending up strong flames that nearly blinded Ruby, forcing her to shield her eyes while Aaron's helmet saved him from the glare due to the lens of the eyes reducing the light.

"Tch… your Maiden powers won't save you forever!"Aaron grunted. He swung Billy the Rod to get at his foe once more but when the smoke cleared and the flames were reduced to more cinders, the masked girl was already gone. "Damn…" He said before going back to civilian form.

"Aaron? Who was that?" Ruby asked.

"An enemy we'll be seeing later down the road." Aaron answered before going to the console to check that the virus wasn't implanted. He sighed in relief, knowing that she didn't do it. "Phew… thank goodness." He then typed away at the keyboard, putting a protection program in the CCT's mainframe putting a lot more firewalls than usual. "Heh, sorry Watts, but your little virus won't be breaking into the CCT that easily…"

"Uh… who?" Ruby blinked.

"No one important." Just then the two of them heard the sound of the elevator. "Uh-oh, we gotta scram."

"How? We got in here by crashing into the glass." Ruby panicked.

"Simple, we jump." Aaron stated.

"What- whoa!" Ruby was grabbed by Aaron before the two went out the window and jumped off. "I hope you have a good landing strategy~!" She wailed.

"Of course," The team leader of JOKR replied with a smirk then brought his thumb and index finger to his lips before whistling loudly. In the next second, the Machine Kurenai drove towards them, using the arches of the castle as makeshift ramps until it was directly beneath Aaron, who grabbed on to the ignition with Ruby seated behind him as she screamed loudly.

"Your bike can fly?!" Ruby shouted.

"Nope! Just defy the laws of physics!" Aaron answered with a near-maddening laugh as he moved his bike so that its wheels were aligned with the wall of the CCT as he drove towards the rapidly approaching ground. He leaned back so that he performed a wheelie. "Brace yourself!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrghhhhh!" Ruby wailed out as the back wheel touched the ground and the forward wheel soon touched as well before they sped off. "Woohoooooooo! That was so cool! Do it again!"

"Sorry, one-time deal." Aaron said.

"Doh!"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

This was infuriating! Her mission failed! How did those people know she was gonna be there?! The plan needed the CCT to be hacked! But those two interfered, and now her leader's grand plan is threatened. The girl was nothing more than a pest but the boy… he proved to be an opponent Cinder could not take lightly.

"It seems this will be more bothersome than I thought." Cinder hissed as she changed back into her formal wear and came back to the dance floor to meet with Emerald and Mercury.

"What happened?" Emerald asked.

"The mission failed. Aaron Jaeger and that red-head interfered." Cinder grimaced.

"That's it. I'm kicking his ass now." Mercury growled.

"Don't bother. He may have stopped us for now… but soon, he and his friends will fall just like everyone else." Cinder stated.

"But what can we do now? Our plans have gone off course." Emerald said.

"Not to worry, there's always a Plan B. And Plan B _always_ works." Cinder smiled sinisterly.

* * *

**GKC: And that should do it!**

**SR: Yeah!**

**KRD: Oh c'mon! Beacon's **_**still**_** gonna fall?! I thought Aaron changed that!**

**GKC: To quote Grima in Future Robin's body, "You may have altered the course of history, but not it's destination."**

**KRD: …Dammit.**

**GKC: Yep, so bad juju is still gonna happen during Volume 3. It'll just have a different approach.**

**KRD: So~ let's roll the preview clip!**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Ruby: **__Zwei!_

_**Aaron: **__Where did the music come from?!_

_**Kurogasa: **__Everything okay, Velvet?_

_**Velvet: **__There were just too many._

**Next Time: **Field Trip of Destruction

_**Oobleck: **__Who's ready to fight for their lives?!_

* * *

**SR: And with that, we say peace out everyone!**


	37. Field Trip of Destruction

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**KRD: That's right! Now we're getting to the nitty gritty! Cinder's plans have failed and Beacon is saved! **

***Record scratch***

**GKC: You obviously weren't paying attention in the last chapter, were you?**

**KRD: A-re? Oh… *wears a dunce hat and stands in the corner***

**SR: LoL **

**GKC: Where was I? Oh yes, we're moving on to the near end of Volume 2.**

**KRD: And we're gonna be dropping so many bombshells of surprises you'll never see it coming! Well… maybe you **_**could**_**, but… I don't know, are there any surprises, this chapter other than the usual changing things around?**

**GKC: Well, we still have Dark Kuro to worry about. Readers are probably wondering where the heck he is.**

**KRD: Well let's start off the chapter with that!**

**Disclaimer: Same thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: **Field Trip of Destruction

* * *

We find Dark Kurogasa in a cave close to Mount Glenn. He is meditating as a dark aura radiated from him.

_In his mind, a small part of who he used to be was fighting the darkness that corrupts him even now. "Why do you resist us? We're the only ones here for you." The black void whispers in many voices familiar to Future Kurogasa._

"_No… you're… wrong… I won't… give in to the darkness…" Future Kurogasa grunted._

"_Your family despises you. And what you have done." The void said in a young voice that made Future Kurogasa's determination waiver. "You murdered innocent people. You even killed the child of your best friend. Not exactly resisting the darkness."_

"_That was you… not me…" Future Kurogasa countered. "_You _made me kill Miko…"_

"_The only thing we did was give you life when you could have died. It was your own malice that drove you to kill." The void clarified. "You would not be here if it wasn't for us."_

"_You won't turn me, shadow." Future Kurogasa said defiantly. "I will keep faith… in my friends and family."_

"_They will fall…" the void says, as Future Kurogasa was getting dragged into the ground._

"_I won't give up! I won't!" Future Kurogasa shouted before he was consumed by the darkness again._

Dark Kurogasa slowly opened his eyes, his eyes glowing with malice and cruelty. He unleashes a powerful roar that echoed across the mountain, making the Grimm roar as power grows within them.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy, Aaron and Ruby recapped the mysterious woman that they encountered last night to their two teams.. Though Team RWBY was obviously confused and a little bewildered, Team JOKR had looks of understanding.

"Someone tried to hack into the CCT?" Yang asked.

"But… why?" Blake asked.

"They wanted to… destroy Vale." Aaron confesses.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. They were gonna put in a virus that would eventually cut off all communications with the rest of Remnant." Aaron added. "Thankfully, Ruby and I were able to stop it."

"You should've seen Aaron though! He was so cool! He was an astra- astri- astru?" Ruby tried to figure out the word.

"Astronaut."

"Yeah! That! We crashed in with a dramatic entrance and then he went sparkly and gold with lightning and, and-"

"In short, I used the power of Fourze to save the day."

"That explains it." Kurogasa said. "Still… at least Ironwood won't go crazy anymore…"

"For now…" Orion remarked.

"So what now?" Weiss asked everyone.

"Well, we got those team missions we're gonna be going to," Orpheus said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Yang said, pulling out a tube package. "This came in the mail, sis."

"What's that?" Aaron asked.

Orion peeked over his girlfriend's shoulder, "Could it be a poster?"

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!"

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby squealed. Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi.

"Uh…" Orpheus blinked comically.

"Is that…" Kurogasa got out.

The animal barks twice. While Weiss and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air.

"ZWEI!" Ruby cheered as she was still airborne, as she shouted the dog's name and is depicted among a changing blue background and four shots of the dog, two full-body shots and two headshots.

"Where'd the music come from!?" Aaron comically exclaimed in shock.

"He sent a dog?" Blake said in surprise and a bit of fear.

"In the mail?" Weiss asked incredulously as Ruby cuddled the dog as it licked her face.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang said as Blake was on Ruby's bunk bed.

"Your father or your dog?"

"I think that's both to that question." Kurogasa sweatdropped.

Koa walks over to Zwei, who sniffed her curiously. Koa began to pet him, before he jumped onto her face, licking her.

"I think I'm a dog person." Koa said with a shrug.

Weiss then leaned towards Zwei who looked at her with a panting smile. "Are you telling me that this mangy… drooling… mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva?" She suddenly gushed out before petting him. "Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!"

"So what's worse, Blake? Zwei or Melody?" Orion teased.

"I will turn you into a scratching post…" The cat Faunus hissed at the elder Arc twin. "And please keep it away from my belongings, Ruby."

Just then the intercom opened up. ["Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"]

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Orpheus said as Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang said as Zwei arrived in front of Yang. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Oh, and don't worry about Melody, she's a handful but I've had experience dealing with little girls. I will send you all some baby pictures later. Love you both, Taiyang. P.S: Ruby, you and I will be having a chat about this boy you've been seeing."

"Oh god…" Orion paled.

"Welp, it was gonna happen sooner or later." Kurogasa patted the Arc's shoulder. "You already faced Qrow's wrath, so this shouldn't be that hard for you to endure."

"You suck, you know that?" The blonde boy said dryly.

Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

"I am totally confused as to how that managed to fit in such a tiny package…" Aaron deadpanned.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked as a can opener fell from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head.

"Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said, as she went out of the dorm room while Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps across the table, avoiding Zwei.

Weiss talks to Zwei as she leaves. "Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you,"

Team JOKR then started to leave as Ruby stared at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In the amphitheater, Ozpin addressed the first year students and the exchange students of Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo, whilst Ironwood and Glynda stood beside him.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale." Ozpin began as he looked at each of the students from the different schools. "The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said.

Ozpin stepped away after the students clapped and all began to file out of the amphitheater.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby said with excitement.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang grinned.

"Let's check "search and destroy"!" Weiss nodded.

Team RWBY approaches a hologram screen.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby pointed to the hologram.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake said.

"Sounds perfect!" Yang said.

Ruby selects it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

"Wonderful…" Weiss deadpanned.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby said.

"Uh… no." Aaron deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"How about we smuggle ourselves there?" Koa suggested.

*WAPISH!*

"OW!"

"That's the same as mailing." Orpheus said, after bopping his girlfriend on the head. "And no."

"Oh c'mon, where's your sense of thrill?!" Koa rebuked, rubbing her head.

"I left it back in the dorm." The auburn-haired teen remarked.

"Well, it's one option to mail and/or smuggle yourselves over there." Ozpin said, as he approached the teams. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you nine will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby laughed nervously.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago."

Ruby laughed nervously. "Um… well…"

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for." Ozpin shrugged his shoulders. "So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just _bend_ them?" Ozpin then selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise. All of them looked at each other in surprise before looking back at Ozpin.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby smiled.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." He said, before walking away. But not before saying, "Good luck." and then walking away completely.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

By now, Team RWBY and JOKR have left the auditorium and are on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang rolled her eyes as she had her hands behind her head.

"But it's the truth." Blake pointed out.

"It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Say, Kuro? What are the kids doing?" Weiss asked.

"They're doing a search and destroy mission as well. But they're assigned to a different quadrant." Kurogasa sighed. "I just hope Yukina and the others know what they're doing."

"Relax, dude. They're our kids." Aaron assured his teammate. "We've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but what if my dark self shows up and we can't be there for them when he attacks? Or Team ROGE for that matter?"

"Team ROGE?" Orion asked.

"That's what I'm coining them as, with their first names. R for Rachel, O for Ogre, G for Gou, and E for Emily. Rouge." Kurogasa said.

"I thought it was Rogue." Orpheus pondered.

"No, you're thinking Rogue as in people having gone rogue. Rouge is a shade of red." He corrected his partner.

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!"

This got the attention of RWBY and JOKR as the Beacon students gathered around to witness the return of Team CFVY.

"Velvet!" Kurogasa called out as he rushed over to her. "You okay? Your mission was supposed to end last week."

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet assured.

"What happened?" Kurogasa asked.

"Nothing happened. It was just… there were just so many…" Velvet comments with a slightly haunted look on her face.

"Velvet?" Kurogasa said worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine, really. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Riiiiiight." Yang said.

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" Velvet gave a small wave before walking off to meet with her team. However, Kurogasa didn't seem convinced that the rabbit-Faunus really was okay. A part of him wanted to go and ask her what really happened on that mission.

"Oi! Come on dragon-breath!" Koa called out to Kuro, to which his eye twitched in annoyance at the nickname.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kurogasa grumbled before following his friends.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now." Ruby said. "Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

"Yeah!" Yang said excitedly.

However, much to Team RWBY gawking with various stunned expressions, and JOKR and Koa looking on with deadpanned looks, they just discovered who they will be shadowing.

"Why, hello boys and girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck said excitedly .

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Team ROGE was training whilst White Fang members filled the trains with Dust, Roman and Neo overlooked the group.

"Must you four do that?" Roman asked the four, who were mercilessly destroying their combat dummies.

"Azrael told us that our enemies will be trying to stop our mission." Rachel explains.

"If it gets me to kill my archenemy, I could care less what I do to these dummies." Gou added.

"Besides, this is rather therapeutic…" Ogre said, as he punched another combat dummy, sending it crashing to a wall.

"Not as therapeutic as finally killing Orpheus." Emily smirk deviously, slicing up multiple enemies with Darth Maul's double-bladed lightsaber. Roman rolled his eyes as he lit a cigar and nodded to Neo, who nodded and began typing away on a scroll.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Koa was leaning against Orpheus, sleeping peacefully when her scroll began to vibrate with a notification.

"Zz Huh?!" Koa jumped awake at her scroll. She pulled out the device and looked at the message, turning to Aaron. "Azrael knows we're coming and sent those four." She whispers to him.

"ROGE…" Aaron mutters, clenching his fist.

"What's the plan?" Koa asked.

"…I think I have an idea." Aaron said, after looking at Koa with a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks nervously.

"Hehehehe…"

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss got out.

Oobleck was talking fast, per the norm, as he paces in front of the students. "Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, boys and girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And…" He zooms up right to Weiss' face. "It's **Doctor** Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" He said before quickly backing away.

Weiss looks over at Blake Belladonna, who is equally disturbed. "Uh…"

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!" Oobleck said, then as an afterthought to clarify, "…schedule!" He then zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said as she was positive and upbeat in the first half of her sentence but then was depressed the rest of the half.

"Save the world?" Nora's voice asked.

Ruby's team and JOKR turn around to see Nora and Team JNPR approaching.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt… sad!" Nora said in a dramatic tone before her stomach rumbles. "Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren…"

Lie Ren, for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom…" Ruby said.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora said excites.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha added.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren replied.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune said as he and Sun approached the three groups. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know… normal." Sun said.

"Well-"

Oobleck appears from the airship to call to Teams RWBY and JOKR, who are embarrassed: "Four minutes, ladies and gents!" He shouted back, then went inside as their friends smiled awkwardly.

"Well, uh…" Ruby said, before throwing a thumbs-up. "Wish us luck!"

"See ya the end of the week." Aaron nodded.

With that, the friends disband, either back to Beacon Academy or towards their mission.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Mmmmm…" Yukina pouted worriedly as she and her team were on their way to their mission.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Melody asled.

"I'm just worried about Otou-sama and Okaa-sama…" Yukina said. "Otou-sama just recovered from his bout with Gou and he might overexert himself."

"Yuki, come on. This is your dad you're talking about. You know? The stubborn old man with the attitude of a dragon?" Yin pointed out with a good-natured grin.

"Besides, your mom's looking after him and can keep him in line if he does something stupid." Rei added.

"Which is usually all the time." Yin stated.

"And don't forget he has his friends and family to keep him safe." Melody said.

"Well… I guess you're right." Yukina said, trying to smile.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Yin grinned.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

We now turn our attention back to RWBY, JOKR, and Koa as the airship flies over the buildings and streets amid deafening turbines.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to Oobleck

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck answered the buxom blonde.

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Like the mushroom?"

"Those are truffles." Blake leaned over.

Ruby scratched her head in befuddlement. "Like the sprout?"

"Those are Brussels." Orion corrected his girlfriend.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular… assignment!" Oobleck continued.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

Oobleck turned sharply on Weiss, appalled that she would even ask such a thing. "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"And that means…?" Weiss asked.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

"Mountain Glenn." Kurogasa frowned.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale… but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang remembered.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck added.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake surmised.

Oobleck adjusts his glasses and smiles. "Precisely!"

The airship then comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as all of them jump out of the craft with weapons drawn (minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister) before the ship flies away from the destruction.

"Ladies and gentlemen! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses and Huntsman has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Oobleck asked. The girls and boys nod, but he suddenly looks at Ruby, startling her. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't."

"She's not wrong…" Oobleck said to himself. "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I, well uh-"

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with…" Oobleck stops as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Of course she would bring Zwei…" Orpheus deadpanned.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered sideways to the dog, who merely barked in response.

"We're here… to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought… a dog?" Oobleck muttered.

"I, uh…"

"Genius!" Oobleck backs away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

Zwei barks happily in his hands.

Ruby, after being stunned from the unexpected reaction, proudly stated, "I'm a genius!"

_'NO YOU'RE NOT!'_ Team JOKR thought all at the same time.

Koa laughed at the twist of Oobleck's mannerisms, whilst Weiss and Yang both facepalm at their grinning leader.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake questioned.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" Oobleck said as he suddenly let go of Zwei, who was suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being… Grimm." He explained with his hands behind his back in a serious manner.

"Uh, what?" Ruby said, just as confused as her teammates for the redundancy.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck pointed out.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, surprised

She turns to look like the other girls at the lone Beowolf wandering into the street, joining them in unleashing their weapons.

"Stop!" Aaron said, his teammates understanding.

"Huh?" Blake said confused, lowering her Gambol Shroud like everyone else to listen.

"Why?" Koa asked.

"Well, Koa, there are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck explained.

"So… What now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck states.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck said, stating the obvious.

His sudden realization is true: a pack Beowolves were already following the first.

"What?" Weiss says confused.

"And now they've seen us."

"What?!"

Oobleck came right up to Weiss's ear to shout. "AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!"

The Beowolves as they stalked the two teams.

"I take it, tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby said nervously.

"An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan, then?" Yang asked. The teams turned to their teacher as the creatures closed in.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck answered.

"YEET!" Kurogasa shouted, zipping straight towards the Grimm.

"And there he goes…" Aaron deadpanned, before the rest of them brandished their weapons.

Ruby swings Crescent Rose to prepare it for shooting. "Cover your ears, Zwei!"

The dog did so, curling up into a ball.

Koa smirked as she dashed towards a Beowolf and punched it's ribs, breaking them before sending an ax kick to its head to finish it off.

A single Beowolf and a smiling Yang run towards one another, ending with the blonde knocking it out in one fiery punch as they pass. Several stop chasing after the party girl to focus on Blake, who stood and waited with hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swiped at her afterimage, the real deal slicing her would-be attacker in half before slashing through another and cutting down on one more.

Behind the Faunus, Weiss ran from several black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashed towards them with rapier held high and slays four of them in a straight line until she stopped. A wave of Beowolves were converging on Ruby, but the scythe wielder shot multiple bullets at the oncoming force… while Zwei is busy chasing his own tail. He stopped to watch his owner fire forward and, after a dramatic mid-air stare-off, cut the single remaining Grimm in two.

While the girls were having the time of their lives, Team JOKR was having no difficulty kicking evil's butt.

Aaron was dealing with two Grimm at a time, blocking their blows and delivering his own punches. He then grabbed one by the arm and performed a seismic toss that sent nearby Grimm flying.

Orion used his strength to hold back the jaws of a Beowolf with one hand then used the blade of Lunar Divide to stab right through its head, beheading the Grimm as it vanished into black smoke.

Kurogasa readied his blade as four Beowolves lunged at him. He opened his eyes and moved his sword at a rapid pace, before slowly sheathing his blade. When it fully sheathed, the Beowolves vanished in many pieces.

Finally, Orpheus strummed his lyre, sending blasts out at multiple Beowolves at once. One tried to lunge at him from behind, but Koa landed on top of the Grimm performing a headlock that killed it. She looked to Orpheus with a thumbs up, to which he nodded.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby boasts, lifting her weapon.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck says, to which the others nod and went to continue on.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

And our heroes continue on, as it cuts to Ruby cutting through the scene change, Blake slicing the previous shift, and a random slash going to the view of Oobleck rooting through a plant as Grimm parts fall around him. He is centered around the faces of the tired Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Excellent work, boys and girls! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!" Oobleck praises, as the newest batch of slain monster corpses start smoking.

"Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a 'pro Huntsman' in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?" Yang irritably asks, as they follow Oobleck, with Ruby sheathing her scythe and beckoning Zwei to follow.

"Ah, but I _am_ in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" He said before fully turning to the teams. "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, boys and girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination!" He viewed Yang's reluctantly-accepting face as well as Oobleck's serious rebuttal. "Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah… O-Of course!" Yang said, trying to sound more resolute with her answer.

"Really? You don't sound convincing." Aaron said with slight worry.

"Relax, I totally got this!" Yang said with a sheepish chuckle.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

The scene changes to the view of another victory for RWBY and JOKR and their mentor amid the noise of fired shots, but switches again to Oobleck and Yang away from the group.

"Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked.

"Huh?" Yang got out. Under Oobleck's gaze, she answers. "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

"No, that is what you do. I want to know _why_ you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

Yang pondered and considered this, before answering. "The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

"I see."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

One claw-scratch transition later, Oobleck is sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journal while Weiss fights off Beowolves below with Kurogasa beheading a Beowolf with his weapon.

"And you, Miss Schnee and Mr. Kururugi? Children born into fame and fortune such as yourselves certainly don't need the extra work. So… why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

Weiss, after she impales the last foe on her blade and drops the body, said. "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

Oobleck nodded. "Interesting."

"As for me…" Kurogasa began. "I have my own legacy to carve out. I knew I was born for something bigger than myself. What that is, I don't know, but I'm still looking. Not only that, I want to prove that I have the resolve and strength to protect those I hold dear. It's still a struggle, but it's all the more reason for me to push forward."

"Hmm…" Oobleck hummed in response. "And where do you hope to see your path end?"

"They say the journey is more important than the destination. And the end? Well… it's _never_ the end until you deemed it so. And I don't intend to stop. Not now and not ever."

"So you seek to keep fighting, is that right?"

"Yes. Until I find what I'm looking for on this personal journey. And I won't be alone traveling down that road."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Oobleck jumps down into the next scene, where Blake slashes a door down and releases a swarm of small Nevermores from the building, which she back-flips under. Aaron bounced off the walls of the building and used Blood Moon to cut them down.

Oobleck as he examines the inside of the doorway, asks the Faunus. "And what about you, Blake? You and your brother seem to carry yourselves with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption… Someone has to stop it."

"Very well. How?"

Blake suddenly cannot answer. "I, uh…"

"What do you think, Mr. Jaeger? Care to answer?"

"Honestly, I don't know the answer to that. I can proclaim that I want the world to experience Love and Peace but humans and Faunus are entirely different creatures to understand." Aaron replied. "We're all capable of doing great things, be they for good or evil. I can't change the world… but I _can_ believe in the possibility of all living things."

"I see…" Oobleck nodded to himself, then dashed away.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"How about you Mr. Arc and Mr. Rhythm?" Oobleck questioned as Orion and Orpheus finished a combo move that destroyed a few Beowolves.

"Huh? Hm… that's a tough one." Orion admitted, rubbing the back of his head while raising his fist to hit a Beowolf that tried to strike him from behind. "I only joined because my brother and I aspired to be heroes like most of the patriarchs of our family line."

"Keep the family tradition alive, you say?" Oobleck mused. "Out of duty to your family or out of your free will?"

Orion shrugged, "Like I said, it's a tough one. Being a hero was just part of the reason. I'm still trying to find the other reason."

"Uh-huh… and what of you, Mr. Rhythm?"

Orpheus shifted his weapon back from bow mode to lyre mode, "Atonement." He answered bluntly.

Oobleck raised a brow, "Care to clarify on that?"

"Before I came to the Academy, my cousin and I were the finalists in the last tournament. But during that fight, I was filled with nothing but hatred and jealousy for Pyrrha. I used my Semblance for the first time during that match and I used that power to try and kill her." Orpheus explained as he looked down at his hand. "No matter how many times she tells me that she forgives me for what I did or how many times I tell myself that it was the power controlling me, I can never forgive myself for hurting my own flesh-and-blood like that. That's why I became a Huntsman… so that I can no longer use the power I have to hurt others unless it is necessary."

"I see." Oobleck nodded, before turning to Koa. "And what about you Miss-" His words were stopped when he saw Koa just sitting there, and letting her Trash Yummys do all the work for her… while eating muffins she somehow secretly stashed away. "MISS KOA!"

"GAH!" Koa toppled over, swallowing one of her muffins too quickly, causing her to cough it out. "S-Sorry! I brought enough to share I swear!"

Oobleck tapped his foot, causing Koa to sigh and hand over all her muffins, whilst Orpheus walked over and bopped her on the noggin.

"Ite!" Koa yelps in pain.

"I will give you a stern talking to later." Orpheus said. "But for now, Oobleck asked you an important question."

"The reason I fight is also for atonement." Koa looked down, saddened. "I wasn't a nice person, I hurt a lot of people because that's what my 'father' wanted me to be. But Aaron and his friends showed me a different path."

"I see."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Later, Ruby is seen using her weapon in the most practical fashion and lifting a whole turkey on the sharp end of her gun to tease a jumping and flipping Zwei with. That is, until she spots her teacher watching, quickly sheathing Crescent Rose. "Sorry! Uh… Are we ready to keep going?"

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Oobleck said. He then throws his bag over to Yang, who makes a sound when she catches it. "You seven, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those… creatures. Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby, Aaron."

"Understood." Aaron nodded, following after the professor.

"On our way." Ruby adds, following behind.

They start walking away from the rest of RWBY and JOKR, who each look at their leader, either knowing or wondering about the question Ruby will be asked.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

As Oobleck, Aaron, and Ruby round the corner of a building, she sees something in the distance.

"Whaaaa…" Ruby says confused. Beyond the ruined city lies a wide forest stretching below, and in the midst of it, a line of giant elephants with the black and white features of animals of darkness marching through the trees. "What is that? It looks awesome!"

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm." Oobleck says, matter of factly.

Ruby stared at the lumbering mass of monsters in amazement and awe before pulling out her gun, saying with a somewhat manic grin. "Let's _kill_ it."

"Easy, Rubes…" Aaron sweat dropped, slowly pushing the Crescent Rose down.

"Mr. Jaeger is right. I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck agreed.

"But… What if it attacks us?"

"Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us." Oobleck assured. "Not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is _still_ mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more."

As he says this, one Goliath swivels its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?"

"Waiting."

As he said this, the Goliath turns its head forward again and moves on with its kin. Oobleck turned around and walks away as well, and Ruby puts away her weapon, not moving and the two teens followed him.

"Doctor Oobleck?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…"

Oobleck stops walking and turns back to her. "Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates and JOKR all day?"

"A-Actually, I was wondering… Why did you want to become a Huntsman?"

"Look around and tell me what you see." Oobleck said, as Ruby looked around.

"Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets…"

"Lives that could've been saved…" Aaron frowned, as he remembered his fight with Dark Kurogasa, when his anger overtook him and unleashed a United States of Smash, disregarding those who were caught in the crossfire.

"Precisely right, Mr. Jaeger." Oobleck answered as he continued walking with Ruby and Aaron beside him and Zwei at their heels. "As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger." He stops for his final answer. "I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." And with that sense of finality, he continued walking again.

"Well… there's a lot of food for thought." Aaron muttered.

"You say something, Aaron?" Ruby asked.

"Forget it. It's nothing." He answered swiftly. "C'mon, let's head back."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Back inside the building, the teams have done as instructed, building a fire in the center of the room and huddling around it or standing up.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything…" Yang sighed.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake said.

"That's… not what I meant." Weiss said, suddenly getting off topic.

"Huh?" Blake said, confused.

"Earlier, about… upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah… No, me too. I mean… I don't know." Yang said hesitantly.

"I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?" Yang asked, but the girls merely stared in silence.

"That silence says you don't." Orpheus stated.

"Meaning you haven't found your answers." Kurogasa added.

"You make it sound so easy." Weiss frowned.

"It's _never_ easy, Weiss." Kurogasa said, looking out the window. "Sometimes it takes a life changing experience in order to know what you want in life. Everything that's been going so far in my life, yours, and everyone else's… It's all to prepare us for the endgame, whatever that may be. And until then, we have to keep moving forward and have the resolve to see it through to the end, no matter what kind of hardships are thrown at us or how it's going to be given to us."

"I… never thought of it that way." Weiss said with mild surprise.

"I still don't fully understand why he asked us." Koa said looking up at the night sky. "I mean, how do you know what your fighting for is for the right reasons?"

"No one really does." Orion answered with his hat covering his face as he laid on the ground. "You just gotta find that answer for yourself."

Oobleck suddenly comes rushing into the room. "Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!"

"Fire!" Ruby squeaked, coming in behind Oobleck and immediately sitting next to the blaze alongside Zwei, while Aaron casually walked in. "So… warm…"

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for the first watch?"

Ruby lifts an arm while still looking into the fire, simply answering, "Yo."

Oobleck nodded, and rushed off, and Ruby got up to go over to her lookout point.

As her sister passed, she stopped Ruby. "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?"

"Hmm… No, he didn't. Weird." Ruby pondered, before smiling brightly, "Oh, well; good night, guys!" Without a second carefree thought, she continues on her way. Yang looked disappointed in the lack of an answer.

"Well, good thing I got this." Aaron said, before taking out… a capsule?

"Dude… when did you make a Capsule Corp. capsule?" Orpheus raised an eyebrow.

"When don't I have time to make one? This is me you're talking to. I'm like Sento on crack." Aaron answered with a grin. He then pressed the button and-

*POOF!*

Lo and behold, there was a table of food, right in front of them.

"When did you- Capsules aren't supposed to hold anything organic!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Sento Kiryu's intelligence mixed with Souji Tendou's cooking skills? I'm essentially this world's greatest cook/inventor. I'm every waifu's dream." The leader of Team JOKR said with a peace sign and a shit-eating grin.

"Ooh food!" Koa says, licking her lips. The group looked at each other and began digging in. "YUMMY~!"

"Well, at least we won't be starving out here." Yang said, eating a burger.

"You assumed we were?" Blake pondered.

"Uh… well…"

"Never mind that, just eat up." Aaron said, handing Blake a bowl of tuna ramen.

"You're the best brother ever!" Blake uncharacteristically squealed with joy.

"Here you go, Ruby." Orion said, handing her a plate of food, along with a side of desert, that being chocolate chip cookies.

"Best and sweetest boyfriend ever!" Ruby cheered.

"Hai, ahh~" Kurogasa held out a piece of sushi to Weiss with his chopsticks.

Weiss blushed but opened her mouth to accept the morsel offered to her. "Ahh~"

"Doctor, I want my muffins back!" Koa demanded.

"NO, THEY'RE MINE NOW!" Oobleck shouted.

"Besides, you need to cut down on the sweets." Orpheus scolded.

"Awwww…"

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

In the darkness, a pair of eyes opened up and it glowed, bright, crimson red. If one looked into these eyes, they were filled with hatred, cruelty, and malice, put together in one.

"_Hmhmhmhm… so, you finally revealed yourself, my Past Self." _Dark Kurogasa chuckled.

"_**Kill them now. Do it. They are weak."**_ Several voices whispered into his ear. _**"Make them suffer. They left you to die. Kill them all."**_

His eyes glowed, as the Grimm began to gather around him. "Give me Power, my Grimm, so I may destroy them."

The Grimm howled in power, as Dark Kurogasa's eyes flowed the same dark power. "Now go, creatures of darkness."

The Grimm began charging towards Mount Glenn, preparing to hunt down their intended target.

* * *

**GKC: Finally done.**

**KRD: Sorry about the delay. We've been busy with other stuff.**

**SR: Life, other stories, family, etc.**

**GKC: Yep, that's life for ya. Though I guarantee that others will feel the same way.**

**KRD: But anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**SR: But for now, we roll the clips for your convenience!**

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

* * *

_**Announcer:**__ Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Kurogasa:**__ He's here… I can sense him…!_

_**Koa:**__ You really think they'll fall for this?_

_**Aaron:**__ Of course, bad guys are idiots, no matter how smart._

_**Ogre: **__Somebody shoot these brats, already!_

**Next Time:** Runaway Train

_**Aaron:**__ Taros brothers, let's have some fun!_

* * *

**GKC: Peace out, everyone!**


	38. Runaway Train

**GKC: What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another chapter of Remnant's Climax Heroes!**

**SR: With DragoKnightSR!**

**KRD: And Kamen Rider Duelist! And now, it's time for the fun part!**

**GKC: That's right! We get right into the train scene and we're bringing back your favorite group of Imagin!**

**Momotaros: Yosha! We have the most appearances out of all the others! We're the stars around here! Hahaha!**

**GKC: *pulls out a dog***

**Momotaros: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away***

**GKC: I love doing that.**

**SR:*laughs* That never gets old.**

**GKC: In any case, yes, this marks the return of the Taros brothers. So let's do the disclaimer and get this party started.**

**Disclaimer: Same thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: **Runaway Train

* * *

**[Mt. Glenn]**

* * *

It was nightfall upon the mountain remains of the old city, as Ruby was on lookout for any Grimm, White Fang, or Alter/Hybrids. She gave a tired yawn, as she felt someone place a blanket over her shoulders. She turned and smiled, seeing Orion had placed the blanket on her.

"You doing alright, Ruby?" Orion asked his girlfriend as he took a seat right next to her.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Ruby says, rubbing her eyes. She then looked up at the sky in thought. "Looking back on the adventures we had, we've been through a lot, haven't we?"

Moments of Team RWBY and the Riders filled her imagination as she snuggled closer to Orion.

"Yeah," Orion wrapped an arm around the girl, holding her close. "It's been a pretty hectic school year."

"Something tells me that there's worse to come, though…"

"Eh, that's just our lives." Orion shrugged. Ruby nods and leans against the Arc, the latter tightening his grip around her as the night continues to shine with stars. Their moment was cut off, however, when they heard a whine coming from Zwei.

"Looks like someone needs to go." Ruby sighs.

"He can literally just pee anywhere. Not like anybody is going to care if a dog uses a building as a bathroom right now." Orion pointed out.

"When it comes to Zwei, he's picky when it comes to where to go." Ruby says as a counterpoint.

"Seriously?"

Ruby nods her head, to which the Arc sighed. "Alright. Let's go find him somewhere to pee."

* * *

Elsewhere, General Ironwood was gazing up into the night sky as he watched the shattered moon. So much has happened here in Vale, which caused him to be rather concerned. Not only were there monsters more dangerous than the Grimm, but the only thing that was able to stop them was four huntsmen with technology beyond Atlas.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Ironwood looked back, gripping his shoulder with the other hand as he saw Glynda approaching. "Arm was acting up."

"Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Glynda rolled her eyes in amusement as she approached all the way to his side, then looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just… I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark." Ironwood said.

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark."

Ironwood laughs humorously. "That makes it worse! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so… passively."

Glynda puts a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it." She drops her hand as they stare into the distance together. "Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering."

"And what of JOKR?"

"What _about_ them?"

"From what I've been hearing, they apparently have a Semblance that gives them great power. Not only that, but they've even acquired a form that uses their own Aura and the souls of others as their own form of armor."

"What are you suggesting?" Glynda asked, slightly wary.

"I'm not going to dissect them for their powers, if that's what you're worried about." Ironwood chuckled. "It's more of a… precaution, just in case things go south."

"James, how could you possibly incorporate their powers to your mechanical soldiers? It's impossible." Glynda frowned.

"I never said it was going to the androids." Ironwood stated. "Imagine it. If Atlas could somehow harness that power for its soldiers, the threat of the Grimm would be moot at this point. We could even utterly destroy them and _her_ as well."

"James, their Semblances are unique to themselves. It's impossible to replicate artificially."

"Their Semblance, maybe. But video footage shows that they have an actual transformation belt, constructed from their own Aura. If I could have a word with them, then maybe…" James rubbed his chin. "Atlas could make an artificial means of creating a… what was it they called themselves? Kamen Rider?"

"Yes, they called it as much." Glynda said. "Still… I think this is a bit reckless on your part."

"Reckless or not, it's better to take action rather than wait for our enemies to destroy us."

"That's just like you, James." Glynda sighed, seeing that he was stubborn once again. "Very well, you can speak with them after their assignment, but Ozpin and I _have_ to be there."

"Of course, by all means." The Atlas General nodded in agreement.

* * *

The full moon is shining over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, and a lone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It looks up briefly at the young girl who has it in her red crosshair scope, but Ruby Rose just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness as she keeps lookout over the destruction. The rest of the teams and Koa are lying down on their sleeping mats around the fire with weapons nearby, and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck is higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor. The three members of RWBY have their eyes closed, but Yang Xiao Long is the first to stop pretending.

"Blake, Aaron, are you awake?"

"Yeah." Blake said.

"Yang, go to sleep already…" Aaron sighed.

"Can't. Wide awake now." The fiery blonde whispered.

"Figures."

"So… why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake guessed.

"Highly doubt that." Aaron said.

"Weiss, are you awake?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking." Weiss hissed as she turned over and opened her eyes with a sigh. "And I think he… When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a… moral gray area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake muttered.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

"Weiss, much as I appreciate your conviction, it's going to take a lot more than a few good deeds as a Huntress. Your dad is the reason Faunus hates not only your company but also your family along with humans in general." Aaron pointed out.

"If we're being honest, I want the bastard to rot in jail…" Kurogasa muttered, as he was waking up too. "Not to mention that he's a disgrace for wearing a clip-on tie. He can be rich and run a multi-millionaire company, yet he's defeated by knots. Really sad."

"I am ashamed to call him a man then."

"You know… all my life, I fought for what I thought was right. But Adam… well, you all know he doesn't think that way." Blake said sadly. "I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Yang said.

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

"At least you, your brother, and Weiss have something that drives you." Yang said. "I've just kind of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss said.

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids." Aaron pointed out.

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!"

"It's the life we chose."

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress or Huntsman in our heads! But at the end of the day…"

"It's a job to protect the people." Kurogasa said as he stood up. "And whatever we want, will have to come second."

The apparently-sleeping Oobleck has a small smile when he finishes.

"Go on, Ruby. Get some sleep. I'll take over." Kurogasa said.

"No, I'll take over." Aaron said, standing up from his sleeping mat.

"Come on, Aaron. You need to relax." Yang said, dragging her boyfriend down next to her as his face landed on her buxom chest.

"Mmmmmmmmmph…" Aaron muffled out as Yang wrapped her arms around him.

"How's it feel?" Yang grinned.

"I'm going to melt…" Aaron muffled out again.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Blake huffed before hugging Aaron from behind. "Mine…" She hissed cutely.

Now sandwiched between two sets of impressive cleavage, the leader of Team JOKR was completely out of it. As evident by the steam erupting from his ears and his cherry red face.

Weiss looked over at Kurogasa, "Guess watch duty is yours."

"Yeah." Kurogasa said, before gesturing at Ruby to go over to the campsite, to which the little reaper did. As he sat at the edge, he looked up at the broken moon. "Hope you're okay, Yukina."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yuki, c'mon, get some sleep…" Melody yawned. "You've been on guard duty for a while now."

"But I can't sleep." Yukina said with a grimace.

"You're still thinking about your old man?" Yin sighed. "Yuki, he's gonna be fine. You don't need to worry about him so much."

"It's not this version of my father I'm worried about…"

"It's the dark one isn't it…" Rei frowned, as Yukina nodded, holding her arm.

"He's near… I can feel it."

"We'll face him together, right?"

"That's why we came back in time." Yin stated. "Our parents are heroes, so it's only right that we correct that timeline."

"Yeah, and we can do it, because we have each other." Melody added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yukina smiled sadly.

"Good, now no more worrying and get to bed."

* * *

Koa snorts awake and observes her surroundings. The rest of team RWBY and JOKR were asleep, Yang took up watch, allowing for Ruby and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag Yang had been lying on. Koa sighed, falling back asleep as Zwei suddenly woke and stood up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." Ruby groaned, but the corgi didn't listen as Zwei ran off. "Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!" Ruby wanders out of the building, looking for Zwei.

"Huh?" Kurogasa groaned as he woke up and noticed Ruby gone. "Ruby?" He got out, before slowly getting up and grabbing his weapon, sneaking out.

"Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei!" Ruby whispered as she peeked her head out of the corner.

"Ruby?"

"Eek!" The little reaper squeaked but then felt her mouth being covered. She struggled for a bit, before realizing it was Kurogasa who covered her mouth. When she relaxed, the samurai let go of her.

"What are you doing out here?" Kurogasa asked.

"I was looking for Zwei…" The young reaper gestured over to said corgi who had just finished pottying and released a small bark. "Found him."

"What was that?"

Surprising the two, Ruby quickly grabbed Zwei. They and Kurogasa hid behind the rubble, and peeking out from the corner, they saw two familiar grunts of a certain organization.

"White Fang…" Kurogasa muttered.

"What was what?" The second White Fang grunt asked.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." The first guard answered.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

As the White Fang guards walked away, Ruby looked to Kurogasa, who nodded. With that, the two of them and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and they hide behind a corner, Ruby holding Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes."

The sound of the door closing echoes out.

"Bark!"

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Ruby squealed.

"Easy Ruby." Kurogasa said, before holding out his Scroll to show there was a low signal.

"Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!" Ruby complained.

"Don't worry, we'll-"

*ZING!*

"Erghhh!" Kurogasa suddenly grunted, holding his head tight, feeling a jolt of pain hitting his cranium.

"What's wrong?!" Ruby asks, in shock at Kurogasa's pain.

"My head…!" Kurogasa said, before gasping in realization, "He's here…"

"Who?"

"My dark future self… he's here… I sense him… somewhere…" Kurogasa grunted.

"If that's true, we need the others!" Ruby said. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah…" He said, getting up. He, Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabbed onto a ledge and caught Zwei while Kurogasa managed to catch Ruby at the last second. He then tosses them up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull himself up. However, the ledge he is holding onto breaks off, but Ruby managed to catch him.

"Ruby… you have to let go…" Kurogasa grunted.

"No! I can… urf pull you up…" Ruby grunts as she tries to pull him back up.

"Ruby, I'll be fine! there's an underground city beneath! I'll be fine if I land on one of their roofs! Get the others!"

"But Kuro!"

"There's no time…! You have to trust me!"

Ruby hesitated for a moment, before letting go as he plummets into the huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. Helands on a building up against a cavern wall.

"Good girl…" Kurogasa said as he got up and as soon as he got up, a nearby door burst open to reveal two other White Fang guards.

"Freeze!"

"Where did _he_ come from?"

"Looks like I won't be able to show off this to the others anytime soon." He said, before his Aura glowed and a belt materialized around him. But it was one never seen before. It looked to be a sheathed sword, with a blue handle that has a watery design to it.

**SEIKEN SWORDRIVER!**

"What the?!" One of the grunts gasped in shock.

"Is he a huntsman?!" The other adds.

Kurogasa didn't say anything as he pulled out a small item which looked like a book. It was blue and it depicted a blue lion. He opened up the book revealing the story page.

_**"The history of the noble king's battle was recently recorded by this blue mane."**_

He then closed the book and inserted it in the middle slot. The standby noise played as a holographic book came out and flipped rapidly as if transporting him somewhere. Kurogasa appears in a library surrounded by water as a large version of the Lion Senki book suddenly dropped down behind him with a loud thud sending ripples of water out. Then gripping the handle, he pulled the sword that was sheathed inside, which enlarged before the book opened up to the Transformation Page, the large book behind him opening as well.

**NAGARE! BATTO!**

"Henshin!" He called out before he made a horizontal line slash of water, before a mechanical blue lionlion within raced out and swirled around him as if surrounded by a water torrent.

**LION SENKI!**

In Kurogasa's place was a new figure. Black and blue armor adorned his body, with a lion adorning his chest. The horizontal slash from before flew onto a helm with a sword like horn sticking out of the top, becoming the Rider's visor. This was Kamen Rider Blades.

**NAGARE! ISSATSU!**

**WHEN THE KING OF BEASTS AND SUISEIKEN NAGARE MEET, THE AZURE SWORD PEELS ITS FANGS! **

**SUISEIKEN NAGARE!**

"In the name of the sword of currents, I will defeat you!" The newly formed Kamen Rider Blades declared.

"It's one of those Riders from before! Get him!"

With his sword in hand, Kurogasa charged in towards the two White Fang grunts.

* * *

Yang stretched her arms out as she was done with her shift and now was time to switch guards. "Hey Weiss, it's your… Ruby?" She said, before looking around, seeing she was nowhere in sight. And there was also someone else who was gone. "Hey, where's Ruby? And where's Kuro?"

This caused the others to wake up.

"What?" Aaron pondered in surprise.

Zwei then comes running into the room, barking.

Yang knelt down, wondering what her dog was looking excited. "Zwei?"

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Guys!" Ruby called out as she frantically came running towards them. "It's Kuro! He's- he's-!"

"Ruby!" Orion suddenly interjected. "Deep. Calm. Breaths."

Ruby took a moment to take deep breaths, before calming down. "Kurogasa fell down a hole!"

"A hole?!" Weiss gawked.

"Yeah, down a hole. He said, something about an underground city or something?"

This made Oobleck pale. "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!" Oobleck shouted as he paced around like a tiger in its cage, feeling agitated.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck scolded himself.

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked him.

"Mountain Glenn!" Oobleck said. "An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale, is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" Koa asked, before Oobleck suddenly held her shoulder.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"

"You… said that twice." Koa said in confusion.

"Just roll with it, Koa." Orpheus told the Greeed girl.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asked.

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start!" Oobleck said as his expression turned grim. "As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

Yang looked surprised. "An underground village?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until…" Oobleck trailed off. "An explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm… after that… the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb…"

"So you're saying that… oh gods." Koa muttered in disbelief.

"If Kurogasa is down there," Oobleck muttered as he deploys Antiquity's Roast. "We must find him…"

Aaron grinned as his own weapon, Blood Moon, activated. The gauntlets and boots covering his hands and feet. "Great! Let's head on in before he takes all the fun."

The others nod and draw forth their weapons.

* * *

"Hyah! hah! Oryah!" Kurogasa shouted as he slashed a few more White Fang grunts that dared challenge him.

"Call the boss! We've been discovered!" One of the grunts said to the others.

"I'm on it!" One of them pulled out a Scroll and tried to make a call before pausing, "Uh… what's his contact number again?"

"I think it was 543218…"

"No, that's Perry's number." Another grunt corrected him. "It's 404912."

"No, that's my wife's num- Wait, how do you know my wife's number!?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh…"

**HISSATSU DOKUHA!**

"Huh?!" The grunts cried out in dismay as Blades shot out a water stream and encased them in a bubble of water. Blades then leapt into the air, ready to Rider Kick.

**LION! ISSATSU GEKI! WATER!**

"Leo Cascade!" He shouted, before kicking the water bubble trapped grunts and sent them flying as the bubble exploded and landed safely.

"That takes care of them." He said breathing a sigh of relief.

"You forgot about us, Kuro." Said an all too familiar voice. Blades turned around, seeing Gou and Team ROGE walking onto the scene.

"Gou…" Kurogasa growled, tightening his grip on his Suiseiken Nagare.

Rachel stepped forward as flames gathered at her hands. "ROGE… kill the Rider." She ordered before unleashing a blast of fire at Kurogasa. The latter countered by sending a blast of water, creating steam, but Ogre came out of the steam ready to launch a haymaker, but the Rider dodged at the last second. He suddenly had to block from Gou's newly forged katana by placing the sword behind him. He then turned around and pushed forward, their two swords clashing back and forth before they were in a deadlock.

"You must be a glutton for punishment, seeing that you wish to die that badly."

"Shut up!" Kurogasa snapped as they broke the deadlock briefly before clashing again, "This time for sure… I'll win!"

"Not a chance." Gou smirked. "By the end of today, my new blade will taste your blood."

The two began to exchange slashed from their blades as they moved around. Blades was about to go in, when Rachel and Ogre came at him from behind. Blades quickly jumped over Gou to avoid their hits only to be ensnared by a whip-sword wielded by Emily due to her Semblance then was slammed into the ground by Ogre after he leapt after him and used his bulky weight to punch the Rider in the face. As Blades got up, Gou slashed at him from behind causing sparks upon his new armor.

"Hmph, you made him out to be tougher, Gou-Gou." Emily scoffed in disappointment as her current weapon vanished only to be replaced by the Blades of Chaos.

"Granted, he _was_ fighting all of us by himself like the fool he is." Gou said before leveling an annoyed glare at the purple-haired girl. "And stop calling me that."

"Enough bickering," Rachel ordered her team. "We have a job to do. Let's kill this one then finish off his friends."

"Gh…" Kurogasa gritted as he struggled to his feet. "Not… yet. I still have some fight in me." He said, before pulling out another Wonder Ride Book and opening it.

**PETER FANTASISTA!**

He then closed the book, inserted the sword back in and placed it in the appropriate slot before pulling out the sword again.

**NAGARE! BATTO! **

Blue glitter suddenly flew out of the second book as it surrounded his left arm before being encased, showing that the left arm armor is now glittering light blue and has a hook, taking the theme of Peter Pan and his nemesis Captain Hook.

**KAGAYAKU LION FANTASISTA~!**

**NAGARE! NISATSU! **

**ROAR! GLITTER! THE CLAWS OF FANTASY NOW DWELL IN THE BLUE SWORDSMAN!**

Blades got up, filled with renewed vigor as he swung his sword whilst using his hook to parry blows. The group was pushed back, as he took his hook, now on a blue chain. He wrapped it around Emily, pulling her into Ogre.

"Gah!" They cried out in pain.

"GET OVER HERE!" Kurogasa quoted as he swung the hook and wrapped it around Rachel before pulling her towards him. Once she was close enough, he cut with his sword, sending her flying.

"I've had enough of this!" Gou says angrily. "Time for me to transform and finish it."

"No you won't!" Kurogasa said as he swung the hook and chain, wrapping the chain around Gou before pulling him in and punching him in the face, sending him flying, then pulled him in again, and punched once more, repeating the process over and over again.

Suddenly, Gou dug his feet and sword into the ground as his Dark Aura Sphere flew out of his pocket and into his chest. He roared as he turned into his Alter form, grabbing the chain and pulling Blades towards him and punching his gut.

"Gahhhhhhhh!"

_**"Now die!"**_ The Altered Gou roared as he pulled off his rifle and fired several rounds into his chest. Blades rolled on the ground, his armor smoking from the blast. The rest of Team ROGE slowly got up, smirking as they approached the wounded Kurogasa.

"Not so smug now, are you?" Rachel said with a smirk, kicking Kurogasa in the gut.

"Gh…!"

"You're weak just like that Orion!" Ogre said as he kicked him too.

"Argh!"

"And just like Orpheus, you and your friends are going to die!" Emily adds, kicking as well.

"Ugh!"

Gou smirked, or as much as he was capable of in his Alter Form, putting his foot on the Rider's head. "And when we're done, I'm gonna take my sweet time with that little whore you have for a daughter."

**BITE! CRIMSON FANG/URSINE CLAW/SHADOW TALON!**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The three Riders and Kurai shout, flying towards their rivals.

"What?!" Team ROGE exclaimed in shock, as they were knocked back.

"Heh… what took you so long?" Kurogasa chuckled in pain as he got back up on his feet.

"Sorry, Kuro," Kurai apologizes, "We were planning something special for these chumps… Also, that's a new one."

"Yeah, Kamen Rider Blades, a secondary Reiwa Era Rider…" Kurogasa said.

"KUROOO!"

*POW!*

Kurogasa was suddenly hugged tightly by Ruby.

"Ow, ow, ow, Ruby, easy…" Kurogasa cringed.

"I almost thought you… you…" Ruby got out before burying her head in a hug.

"Um guys?" Kurai says, getting everyone's attention. "Not to bring the mood down, but the big guy is lifting a piece of a ruined building."

"I'm going to make waffles out of you Heroes!" Ogre roars, in his Alter form. He was holding up a large piece of a building as he tossed it towards the group. Everyone managed to move out of the way as the building crumbled to pieces, sending debris everywhere. The group then charged at Team ROGE and chaos ensued. Kurai and Nero were duking it out with Emily whilst Kurogasa with Weiss clashed against Alter Gou.

"Come on, Emmie! Me and Orphee can take you on any day!" Kurai taunts, causing the two to face fall anime style.

"Who are you calling Emmie?!" Emily exclaims angrily.

"Koa, no! Just… no!" Nero cried out in dismay.

"What? What'd I say?" Kurai whined.

"She _hates_ being called Emmie!"

"Why does she hate being called Emmie?" Kurai asked Nero before shouting over to Emily. "Hey Emmie! Why do you hate being called Emmie?"

This made Emily's face turn red as steam blew out her ears and nostrils. She began to roll up her sleeves as Nero was facepalming.

"Dammit, Koa…"

Meanwhile, Blake, Yang, and Aaron were taking on Rachel as they surrounded the latter. "So this is how it's going to be, huh?"

"Rachel, you and I both know how this is going to end." Aaron said. "Don't do this."

"Unfortunately, Aaron," Rachel said as her eyes glowed, drawing her weapon, "You and I have different views on how it's going to end." Yang wasted no time as she shot herself towards Rachel with her gauntlets and threw a punch, but Rachel blocked it with her weapon on the flat side of the blade, not even flinching. "So the blonde bitch wants to die first. Fine by me."

Rachel charged at Yang with no hesitation, ducking under her punch and delivered blows to her back. "Every fighter's major weakness is their backside."

Yang tried to hit her again, but got another strike to her back. Blake and Kurenai rush in to take her on as well as help Yang. Rachel and Kurenai became blurs that clashed into one another, as Blake helped Yang back onto her feet as she rubbed her back.

"You ok, Yang?" Blake asks the Blonde Brawler.

"Yeah, just gonna be sore tomorrow." Yang joked, wincing from the small bruising on her back. With Kurenai and Rachel, the two were caught in an intense deadlock that neither side wanted to lose.

"You can't beat me, Rachel! I've gotten stronger since our last battle!" Kurenai growled as he used his FangHowler to stop his ex-girlfriend's whip sword in its whip form.

"You're not the only one that's been busy!" Rachel snapped.

"And how's that?"

"My powers have doubled since our last fight!"

"That doesn't mean anything if it's gonna end up the same way!" Aaron said, before breaking the deadlock and slashing Rachel with the FangHowler relentlessly. "You haven't changed at all! And you'll never move forward! Because all you do is live in the past!"

"And you think you're any different?! You're a hypocrite!" The blonde spat out before stomping her foot as a pillar of earth erupted beneath Kurenai, pushing him back.

"I already owned up to my mistakes!"

"Lying again? How pathetic!" Rachel thrust out her arms, unleashing a blast of wind that blew not only Kurenai but Yang and Blake into the air as well.

Blake quickly changed her weapon to kusarigama mode and shot towards an empty window of an abandoned building, gripping the edge before using the wind current to swing them around. Yang threw punches at Rachel hitting their mark, followed by Aaron who swung with his FangHowler, and finally Blake went next, swinging her Gambol Shroud in katana mode, but Rachel blocked it.

"My brother is stronger than you will ever know!" Blake said.

"Ever the optimist, aren't you, kitty cat?" Rachel snarled as she lashed out with her weapon, which was coated in ultrathin water. "Let's see if you'll still think that when you're nothing but ribbons of flesh and blood!"

Blake leaned back to avoid a slash, but blood was drawn from a cut on her cheek. She backflipped as Rachel's watery blade turned into steam before being engulfed in flames.

"Face it, you're just as hypocritical as he is!"

"You don't know me!"

"Did you forget? I come from the same world as he does!" Rachel reminded, as she closed the gap between them. "Meaning I know _everything_ about you. You think justifying yourself by hiding behind a ribbon will make everything you've done vanish so that you can be a hero when you're doing nothing but hiding from Adam!"

"?!" Blake gasped.

"Face it, Blake! You're just a spineless coward! A scaredy-cat!" Rachel spat as she cut Blake again. "And I can't wait to see the look on your face when he stabs you-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Aaron roared as he pushed Rachel away from Blake. "Don't you_ ever_ talk to my sister that way!"

"Like you have anything to say, hypocrite!"

*POW!*

Rachel was blindsided when Yang came from out of nowhere and punched her square in the face, sending Aaron's ex, tumbling to the ground.

"Get your hands off of _my_ man!" Yang snapped.

"Ooh what anger, such rage. No wonder dear old mommy ran out on a monster like you." The blue-garbed blonde said with a wicked grin. "Left when you were just born, right? Probably because she didn't love you."

"Grrrrrr…"

"Yang, don't. She's getting into your head." Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cut away the tough exterior, and all that remains are cowards and traitors. But what does that make you? A scared little girl looking for mom's approval when she was never around? Or a flirtatious daredevil with a disregard for human life?" Rachel taunted her, which made Yang's semblance activate.

"I'm gonna kill her now…" Yang growled as her eyes glowed red.

"Touched a nerve, did I?" Rachel smirked. "Because we all know it's true."

"So what if it was?" Aaron spoke up. "I don't care who Yang is. All that matters to me is that I- No, _we_ all love her for what's in her heart. She's strong, caring, loud, overbearing, and even a little crazy. But that's what makes Yang… well, Yang. It's the same for Blake. The same for my friends and teammates. It doesn't matter what you think of us as long as we can look past the differences between each other and come together hand-in-hand. That's why you won't beat me, Rachel. Because I believe in my friends… Their power is our bond. Just like my power is my bond with all of them! And that is-"

"BULLSHIT!" Rachel screamed, surprising the three. "BULLSHIT! **BULLSHIT**!_** BULLSHIIIIIIT**_! ALL OF THAT CRAP ABOUT THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP IS ALL BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

As she shouted, her Aura began to glow and blacken. Dark blue markings drew themselves along her skin as her eyes took on a bluish-green shine. Her Blank Sphere absorbed the energy and became a Dark Aura Sphere. The Aura Sphere itself was dark blue in color with a greenish hue and inside the center was what looked to be a spider.

"Shit…" Aaron cursed.

"If you three won't be afraid, then I'll show you all what true fear is!" Rachel said as she held up the sphere, letting it be absorbed into her hand. She began to laugh maniacally as her body began to change. Spider legs began to emerge from the blonde's back, dark blue-green armor materialized onto her body that resembled the exoskeleton of an arachnid, a spider's thorax suddenly sprouted from her lower backside, and a spider's fangs covered her face in a monstrous helm complete with eight green eyes.

"That's… disgusting…" Yang blanched.

"_**I will drown you in fear, then drain you of your lifeforce."**_ The newly formed Arachne Alter hissed, with clicks coming from said mandibles.

"Bring it on, you Airachnid reject!" Aaron challenged. The Alter leaned forward before dashing towards her foes with fury.

* * *

"Whoa! Wahhhhh! Wowie!" Ruby cried out as she and Orion were dodging the charging Bull Alter.

"_**Run, little Red, run! I wanna make sure I have some fun before I impale you with my horns!"**_The Bull Alter laughed as he charged through walls after the two.

"Uh, Orion, a plan would be good right about now!" Ruby panicked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Azure thought, before a lightbulb went off in his head, "Wait I got it!"

He stopped a ways ahead, holding out his hand. The earth beside him rumbled, and out came a large buster sword of grey and orange. This was the great Dogouken Gekido, as he held up a grey book depicting a grey rock turtle with a snake for a tail. He then opens the book, letting it narrate.

_**"There was once a God Beast possessing a strong armor that acted as one of the four holy beasts."**_

He smirked as he closed the book and placed it within the hilt of Gekido. Much like Blades, a grey holographic book flips open and finds himself in a library filled with rocks and stones. A larger version of Genbu Shinwa appears behind him, as he pulls the trigger on Gekido, causing both books to open.

**GENBU SHINWA! **

He lifted the giant sword, as hexagonal rocks floated up in front of him.

"Henshin!" He declares as he brings the sword down on the rocks, with a powerful energy slash.

**FRACTURE THE ENEMY!**

The rocks formed new grey armor upon Orion's body, some of it taking the theme of a turtle. The slash appears upon Orion's new bladed helm, becoming his visor. This is Kamen Rider Buster, the swordsman of earth.

**SMASHING SLASH! DOGO! DOGO! DOGOUKEN GEKIDO!**

**GEKIDO: REMASTERED! ABSOLUTELY ARMORED LARGE SWORD DELIVERS A LARGER BLOW THAN THE NORTH!**

He smirked as Ruby's silver eyes brightened in awe. She smirked as she held up her cape much like a matador, as the Bull Alter froze in his tracks.

"Toro, Toro, ugly!" Ruby taunted the monster.

"Really Ruby?" Buster deadpanned.

"_**I don't know why, but that red cape is pissing me off!" **_The bull Alter roared as he dragged his foot a few times, ready to charge.

"Hehe, get ready Orion!" Ruby said with a smile. Buster shook his head as he readied his buster sword.

"Geez, you're crazy. But I guess I love ya either way!"

The Bull Alter charged forth, as Ruby smiled and waved her cape. "Toro! Toro!"

With a burst of speed, Ruby pulled her cape out of the way, revealing Buster who swung his sword into the Bull Alter and forced him into the ground with a shockwave. The strength of the blow actually left such an imprint into the ground, that the Bull Alter's face was permanently pressed against the earth.

"Olé!" Ruby happily cheered.

"_**Dammit, I'm… stuck…!" **_the Bull Alter growled, trying to push himself up. _**"Let me out!"**_

"If you insist!" Buster said as he swung his sword down once more, causing the ground beneath the Bull Alter to rumble. Then, he was sent flying into the air by a rising pillar of earth and stone. "Wow, look at him flying."

The Bull Alter then suddenly slammed into the roof of the cavern, causing it to slowly crack.

"Uh oh…" Buster and Ruby both paled.

* * *

Kurai and Emily were in a cartoon fight cloud, rolling around as Nero merely watched.

"Is this really happening?" Nero sweatdropped.

"Call me Emmie will you?! Well, take this!" Emily yelled, punching Kurai.

"Oh yeah?!" Kurai retorted by kicking her. The two kept rolling around, as Nero face palmed.

"This is my life now…" Nero said to himself, before hearing the rumble of the cavern.

LINE BREAK

"Haa… haa… haa… haa…" Blades panted heavily.

_**"What's the matter, Kuro? Feeling tired?"**_ The Demon Alter sarcastically asked with mock concern.

"I'm just… getting started!" Blades retorted, lifting up his sword.

"_**Face it, Kuro, I am your superior!" **_The Demon Alter declares, pointing his katana at him. _**"Just learn your place and die like the lowliest worm!"**_

"You need to learn manners!" Weiss said as multiple surrounded him. She then used Lightning Dust to activate her time dilation and used it to speed towards and bounce off the glyphs striking Gou from different positions where she could.

"_**Perhaps I should deal with you first, bitch."**_ The Demon Alter growled, before sending energy slashes at Weiss. The heiress however switched Dust on her revolver and summoned glyphs which turned black. The energy slashes bounced off the glyphs and were sent back. The Alter smirked, ducking and letting the reflected slashes go towards Blades as he slashed through Weiss's glyphs with his demonic power.

Blades however dodged the reflected slashes and rushed at Weiss dodge rolling with her in his arms when the glyphs broke. "Weiss, give me a boost!" He said, after putting her down. He quickly sheathed Nagare and pulled the trigger on his sword.

**HISSATSU DOKUHA!**

Weiss nods and summons a glyph underneath Blades. It turned dark as she angled it and once he was ready, she bounced him off it as Blades unsheathed the blade.

**NAGARE! BATTO!**

**LION! PETER PAN! NISATSU GIRI! W-W-WATER!**

"Hydro Stream!"

"_**As if I'd let you!"**_ The Demon Alter roared as he sheathed his blade and got into a stance. _**"Devils Reaping Stance."**_ As the two got closer, Demon Alter unsheathes his blade which was covered in demonic energy as the two blades clashed in a shockwave of energy. The two of them struggled to push each other for supremacy.

"I'll show you the strength of my friends! The strength that you threw away!"

_**"Hah! Who needs friends?! All they do is slow you down and hold you back from your true potential!" **_

"So you're saying that I was holding you back?"

_**"What would you know?!" **_

"Because if I was holding you back, you would have killed me already! But here I am still standing!" Blades said as he started pushing Gou back slowly but surely. "Somewhere deep down… you still consider me your equal and your friend… you just don't want to admit to it!"

"_**SHUT UP, you don't know anything about me!" **_The Demon Alter roared, trying to push Blades back. But he was still losing ground as Blades kept pushing.

"Don't I?" Blades retorted. "Deep down… you're just all alone… something I know all too well… being the last of your family line? Not knowing what to do with your life? So much so that you're settling with a life of mediocrity and the things you know that give you temporary happiness? Sound familiar?"

"_**Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" **_The Demon Alter roared as his aura spiked.

The two were about to continue when the rumbling stopped them, followed by the sound of a train. This caused Team ROGE to stop fighting and chuckle as they fled the area.

"_**Looks like it has begun. It looks like we'll have to continue this another day."**_

"We won't let you escape!"

"_**Don't you have a train to catch?"**_

"!" Blades gasped as he looked to see a train slowly moving out. One of the doors of the cars opened up revealing… Dr. Oobleck and Zwei?! They were there the whole time. "COME ON! GET ON!"

"GUYS! WE HAVE TO CATCH THE TRAIN!" He shouted, before going back to civilian form and running.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Weiss called out, running after him. The others began running after the train.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Koa exclaims, running as fast as she could, but then she noticed Weiss falling behind. "Weiss, grab my hand and hold on!"

"Hold on?" Weiss asks, grabbing Koa's hand, "Hold on to wha-?!"

"This!" Koa says as she spun Weiss around and tossed her right into the open train car.

"AAAAAAYYYYIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Weiss shrieked as she crashed into Ruby, who was the first one to hop onto the train.

"Well, that's one way to catch a train." Aaron jested before leaping onto the caboose, grabbing a hold of the ladder.

"Oh she's gonna get me for that one." Koa adds as she uses her Greeed abilities to hop onto the caboose easily. The rest of the group hops aboard the train, as parts of the cavern collapses from the conflict.

"That's bad right?" Ruby groans, noticing the collapsing cavern.

"Yep." Aaron says with a sigh.

The group turns to see a group of Grimm had fallen through and began chasing the train.

"And it got worse." Orion points out.

"Oh please, how much worse can it get?" Koa jokingly asks.

"Hey, guys?" Orpheus calls out, directing the group's attention to the musical archer, who was gesturing to a device that was hidden by a compartment covering. "There's a bomb in this train car."

"A what?!" Koa gawked, before looking up. "Oh Gods, I was just joking!"

"Right. I almost forgot about this scene." Aaron frowned.

"You mean it's one of those things you know before coming here?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said. "There's bombs in all the cars and they're gonna release them one by one, caving the tunnel, while destroying Vale from the surface and bringing in more Grimm."

"That's utter madness!" Weiss exclaimed in shock, her friends sharing said shock.

"Meaning we have to disable all the bombs before that happens." Orion said.

"You _do_ know how to disable bombs during your time in the White Fang right?" Kurogasa asked.

Aaron looked at his team with a big grin, "I…" They looked at him expectantly. "…do not."

They all fell to the ground anime style.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" OKR shouted in dismay.

"Sorry, sorry, but I was more of an infiltrator… and on occasion, a living wrecking ball. We just have to get to the front of the car and stop the train. Simple as that." Aaron said with an easy-going grin.

"You're _way_ too calm about this." Yang said with a slight incline of her brow.

"That's because you didn't have four badass huntsmen-in-training like us." The JOKR Team leader pointed out. "Plus, you guys fight too flashy and don't just end it."

"Why did it sound like I was left out?" Koa mutters with a pout.

"In any case!" Oobleck said. "We have to stop them nonetheless. Miss Schnee, can your Ice Dust freeze the bombs?"

"If I still have some left, yes," Weiss replied.

"That's gonna be a bit of a problem." Orion said, gesturing ahead.

Emerging from out of the train cars ahead were multiple WF grunts and even a few Hybrid kaijin. One White Fang grunt gestured at the group with a hidden glare, "Get the humans!"

"Bad guys need better material." Aaron deadpanned. He looked around the tunnel and a flash of inspiration hit him. "You know what, I'm feeling nostalgic today." He activated his Semblance as his Aura focused around his waist and materializing from it is the Den-O Belt with the Rider Pass in his hand. He pressed the red button on the belt. "Henshin." He said before swiping the Pass over the buckle just as a red phantom overpassed his body and aura shards began to clamber on his form.

**SWORD FORM**

In a matter of seconds, the Aura Armor formed then the red peach-shaped DenKamen Mask grinded down the silver rails on Plat Form's face before splitting apart to resemble the eyes of a grasshopper. Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form stood proudly before performing his signature pose.

"_Ore… sanjou!_" Den-O Sword Form said in the voice of the Oni Imagin, Momotaros.

"Feelings of frustration are back." Yang said with a grumble.

"Oh hey, peach guy is back!" Koa says with a chuckle.

"Who're you calling Peach guy?!" Den-O exclaims.

_"Momotaros, we got a train full of bombs and those bastards in front of us won't let us disable them. Can you break them?"_ Aaron asked.

"Heh, it'll be a piece of cake!" Den-O said with a thumbs up, drawing the Dengasher. "From start to finish, it's always a Climax! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" The train-themed Rider charged at the approaching villains.

"Come on guys, let's back everyone up!" Koa says with a smile as she changes into Kurai and head-butts one of the grunts.

"Ruby, Dr. Oobleck, Zwei, help Aaron and Koa. Orion, you're gonna have to go use Leangle to use Blizzard Gale, and Orpheus will have to go using Rey so you two and Weiss can freeze the bombs. Yang, Blake, and I will go ahead to take care of any guards inside." Kurogasa said.

"Ok, but be careful. They may be White Fang, but they're still people." Blake added, knowing that some of these members had families.

"Tell them that." Orion pointed out.

* * *

As Ruby, Kurai, Den-O, Dr. Oobleck, and Zwei were taking on the Hybrids and WF Members, Orion, Weiss, and Orpheus were doing their best to freeze the bombs. Suddenly, the group heard a noise, and saw the caboose had detached.

"The caboose just detached!" Ruby called out to the others. The caboose then detonated, taking out a few pursuing Grimm but caused more Grimm to fall in. They gave out angry roars and hisses as they chased the train.

_"Dammit!"_ Aaron cursed. _"Momotaros, we gotta move it!"_

"Right!"

* * *

As Yang, Blake, and Kurogasa ran into another car, they were stopped by a familiar ice cream girl.

"Neo…" Kurogasa muttered. "Girls, go. I got her…"

"You sure?" Yang asked him. "I got a bone to pick with her myself."

"Don't worry. I can handle her. Go. Torchwick should be up ahead."

"Got it. Be careful." Blake said as she and Yang ran past Neo, who smiled as they went by.

Neo then twirled her umbrella around, before giving Kurogasa a wink and a gesture to come at her.

"C'mon Neo, all that ice cream I gave you wasn't enough?"

Neo pulled out a scroll and typed on it, before showing it to him.

"Sorry, luv, but I got my orders and I'd rather not disobey Fire Lady or Azzy." It read.

"Of course…" Kurogasa sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine, I'd rather not, but I got no other choice, now do I?" He said, before his Aura materialized a belt, which was the Sengoku Driver, but the plate was different as he then pulled out a Lockseed which had the cover of a banana with the code L.S. - 08. "Henshin."

**BANANA!**

A zipper portal opened up from above and descending down was a metallic yellow banana. He twirled the Lockseed once before locking it into the Driver.

**LOCK ON!**

A trumpet fanfare blared out, and it was one of those fan fare heard in old European times. After a moment, Kurogasa cut open the Lockseed, revealing the inside of a sliced banana while the bottom revealed his weapon, the Banaspear.

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

The metallic banana dropped on Kurogasa's head and a ripple of energy overtook his body and he was now in a suit of red and white bodysuit, the white part being quilted.

The banana then let out a splash of pale yellow power before it unfolded. Either side of the banana folded down to attach to his shoulders while the sides folded into his chest and back, the chest pieces appearing like gold sections of pectorals and abs, lined with black. His helmet was red, the face covered by strips of white metal. He had banana-like horns attached to a smooth silver helmet, turning the eyepieces bright yellow.

Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Baron!

"I'm just trying to help me and my dum-dum survive." Neo adds on her scroll before putting it away. Both her and Baron began circling around each other, as if preparing a dance of death.

"Then… I have no choice but to make you into a banana split." Kurogasa said, before making the first move of thrusting his Banaspear at her. She dodged elegantly, delivering an umbrella to the back of his armored head. Baron recovered and the two began clashing and fighting each other.

* * *

Yang punches a door open, allowing her and Blake to enter the car that leads to the front of the train.

"The next door should take us to the train's main controls." Blake says, drawing Gambol Shroud. "Best be ready for anything."

"Oh, please. We can take care of anything behind the door. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Yang says, slamming her fists together.

The door opened to reveal the White Fang lieutenant as he brought up a chainsaw sword that was already revved up.

"Oh… right," The blonde bombshell said with a sheepish chuckle.

* * *

"Alright, let's do this." Orion said, as a belt materialized and he produced the Leangle Buckle. He inserted the Change Spider card into the Buckle and attached it to his waist, purple cards wrapped around until it became a belt and there was a pulsing noise. "Henshin!" He said, before opening the buckle revealing a clover.

**OPEN UP**

A purple portal with the Change Spider emblem came out of the buckle and was pulled towards him, going through it before he was donned in his armor. He had on a green bodysuit, with gold chest armor with circles on it that somewhat depicted the Club suit symbol and gloves with green linings. Gold knee pads and golden foot pads covered his legs. On his helmet, he had a cylinder helmet with a golden spider motif on it with purple eyes. For his weapon was the Leangle Rouzer.

Orpheus also produced a belt as well, but it was empty.

"Rey-Kivat!"

And from out of nowhere, Rey-Kivat appears and flies towards Orpheus.

"_**It will once again be graceful yet violent." **_Rey-Kivat said as he let out the same hypnotic sonar noise Kivat makes.

"Henshin!" Orpheus said. Rey-Kivat then flew towards the perch, attached to the perch with his feet, and hung upside down.

"_**Henshin!"**_ Rey-Kivat declares, as a giant snowflake appeared in front of Orpheus and shattered before the fragments enveloped him forming a suit of armor. The helmet was framed by golden claws that also framed the eyes while the claws were at the sides of the black mouth plate. The eyes were icy blue. He also had a furry chest with golden talons attached to his shoulders. The bodysuit was all black and his boots were white with armor plating on the thighs. He also had chains wrapped tightly around his forearms. His torso armor also sported a high collar like Kiva with a similarly designed back.

"Just how many Rider forms do you all have?" Weiss wondered.

"A lot." Leangle answered. "There's a lot of Riders out there."

"Three generations worth, actually." Rey pointed out.

"Well enough of that. We got work to do." Leangle said, before taking out two Rouze cards and scanning them at the end of his staff.

**SCREW**

**BLIZZARD**

The holographic pictures of Screw Mole and Polar Blizzard entered his armor.

**BLIZZARD GALE**

"Time for this." Orpheus said, taking out the Fuestle and inserting it in Rey-Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

He whistled an eerie wheezing tune as the chains around his wrists shattered and golden claws flipped outward. Both Leangle and Rey pushed their hands out and snow began coating the bomb, freezing it. "Alright Weiss, you're up. Let's add another layer of ice."

The heiress nodded as she pulled the trigger on her rapier then stabbed it down to the surface of the train car just as an ice blue Glyph slammed into the bomb, freezing it in another layer of ice. They even saw the clock suddenly shutting down through the ice as it was too cold to trigger the explosion. "That should do it."

"Alright, onto the next one. Go! Before the train car detaches!"

* * *

The two continued to clash despite the chaos happening upon the train. Baron would deliver swipes and jabs that Neo would block or dodge with her semblance. "Man, now I know why you're so hard to take down." Baron groaned, before slicing the banana once.

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

Baron then drove his spear into the ground, causing bananas to erupt from the ground. Neo tried her best to dodge with her semblance, but even she was having difficulty. "Come on Neo, you know you can't dance around this forever."

The ice cream-themed girl pouted at the banana knight then pulled down her left eyelid before sticking out her tongue, mocking him.

"Why you little-!"

Neo simply used her Semblance to vanish from Baron's sight, confusing the Rider before she appeared behind him with a silent giggle then reared her leg back and…

*BAM!*

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Baron suddenly knelt on his knees while holding his crotch. "Not _my_ banana!"

Neo sauntered around the kneeling Rider, giving him an amused yet wicked grin as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ooooooooooh, I'm gonna make you regret that…" Baron cringed as he held up another Lockseed which depicted a mango while having the code, L.S. - 11.

**MANGO!**

A crack opened above Baron and the Mango Armor Parts descended. The Armor Parts didn't look metallic at first glance and only looked like a giant, red mango. Baron then removed the Banana Lockseed with the Mango Lockseed and locked it in place.

**LOCK ON!**

He then immediately sliced it open, revealing the Lockseed core, depicting the image of diced mango while the back lid image showed a war hammer that's based from diced mango cubes.

**COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HA~MMER~!**

The sides and lower parts of Mango Arms split in half as the Banana Arms disappeared in motes of light and the Mango Armor Part lowered, landing on Baron's shoulder. The split sides and lower parts moved to his back, revealing his silver-trimmed red shoulder armor with diced mango cubes decorations. The front part flipped down to become a silver-trimmed red chest piece which resembled a man's pectoral and abdominal muscles with diced mango cubes on the abdomen area while the top and back parts moved to his back. His helmet attachment resembled diced mango cubes with downward curving horns and a slight Mohawk on top. His armor produced yellow juice as the parts on his back became a pair of capes and a war hammer with diced mango head appeared on his hand, the Mango Punisher, completing his transformation.

Struggling to his feet, using the Mango Punisher to support him, he readied himself. "C'mon, ice cream girl!" He said, before swinging his mace of a mango. Neo swiftly cartwheeled back before landing and sitting rather teasingly on a crate with her umbrella opened, giving the Rider a smirk. "Grrrrrr…" He growled before he sliced the Mango Lockseed once with the Cutting Knife switch.

**COME ON! MANGO SQUASH!**

The Mango Punisher glowed with yellow energy before Baron swung it at them, launching an energy projectile in the shape of Mango Punisher's head. The energy projectile then went towards Neo but the girl quickly avoided the glowing projectile, allowing it to slam quite roughly against the steel wall of the train. But the surprising part was, it continued, crashing through that wall, moving to the next car, smashing through _that_ and eventually hitting the White Fang Lieutenant, knocking _him_ out. Neo and Baron looked out the hole in confusion. Blake and Yang didn't know what just happened as they were just as shocked.

"Uhhhhh…" Baron got out. Neo looked at him and shook her head almost in disappointment.

"Hey! I was just about to fight this guy!" Yang shouted in annoyance.

"Uh… sorry." Baron apologized. He then looked towards Neo… who disappeared. "Great…"

"Well, there's no one else so we can move on. Hope the others are okay." Blake said.

* * *

Kurai was pounding Hybrids like there was no tomorrow, laughing as she punched and kicked them off the train while saving and knocking out the White Fang members.

"Uhhh… is it just me or is she going a bit koo-koo?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure…" Den-O sweatdropped.

"Come on guys! I'm saving some for you!"

"Batter up!" Oobleck shouted as Zwei jumped up high, curled into a ball and the professor swung Antiquity's Roast at Zwei, sending the Corgi flying while enveloped in fire towards the White Fang grunts.

"How the hell did he do _that_?!" Den-O gawked.

_"To this day, no one still knows…" _Aaron said to Momotaros.

"Home run!" Kurai cheered. "Ok who's next?! Because I am pumped!"

"Ok easy, Koa." Aaron said with a sigh, patting her head before letting Momotaros take over again. "We should keep moving, helping the people and destroying the Kaijin."

"Right!" The others agree and follow behind Den-O, as he slashes multiple Kaijin.

_"Momotaros, time to go for a full climax."_ Aaron told the Imagin.

"Yosha!" Momotaros cheered before pulling out a red phone, the K-Taros cell. Opening it up, he pressed the '3', '6', '9', and '*' keys.

**MOMO**

**URA**

**KIN**

**RYUU**

Den-O then pressed the enter key on the phone.

**CLIMAX FORM!**

The masks of Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, and Sieg came flying out of thin air. The torso armor on Den-O's armor changed too as Den-O attached the phone to the belt. Urataros's mask attached to his right shoulder, Kintaros's mask on his left, Ryuutaros's mask on his chest, and Sieg's mask was on his back. The 'peach' lens then split open to reveal a brighter orange lens as the red lens was moved to the side.

This was Den-O in Cho Climax Form.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh!" Ruby squealed in delight.

"Eh?" Momotaros blinked as he felt that something was on his back. "Nani? What's _this _fluttery thing?" He asked, before he realized in horror. "Tebayaro, omae ka?!"

_"It's beautiful, is it not? Be grateful."_

"Bakayaro! This is still awkward! Get out!"

_"Wai, Tori-san's stuck on!"_ Ryuutaros cheered.

_"Chotto, Kin-chan, don't push." _Urataros complained.

_"It's cramped, I don't have a choice!"_ Kintaros said.

_"Retainers, do not distress."_

"We _are_ distressed!" Momotaros shouted angrily.

"_Hey, all of you shut up! Bad guys incoming!"_ Aaron quickly reminded the Imagin.

"Fine, just remember, I'm the star around here! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" He shouted before running towards the grunts and Kaijin. The grunts fired their guns but some either ricocheted off Den-O's armor or Den-O deflected them with his DenGasher. "Jamma da!" He shouted, slashing some of the Grimm Hybrids to dust.

"He's super duper amazing!" Kurai said with a smile. She smirked as she picked up the unconscious White Fang grunts and carried them as the others fought.

Ruby was blowing through the Hybrids with her skill with a Scythe. "You know I think we're actually going to win this!" The red reaper said excitedly.

"Don't jinx it!?/_Don't jinx it!?_" Den-O/Aaron shouted in unison.

"Huh?!"

"Do not invoke Murphy's Law! I absolutely forbid it!" Oobleck said.

"I'm surprised you even know what that is." Aaron deadpanned at the doctor after momentarily taking over his body.

"I read it up on your computer."

"Why does everyone keep touching my super computer!?"

"Cause it's fun!" Kurai said.

And just before Den-O could protest, the ceiling behind him breaks open, revealing Kurogasa's dark self from the future.

"I think we jinxed it…" Kurai and Ruby said, physically deflated.

"You freaking think?!" Den-O shouted in Momotaros's voice. The powered-up Rider looked up at the darkened Rider with his Dengasher ready for a fight. "And why are you here, you black-winged bastard!"

"I sensed my past self trying to fix the timeline. I figured I would deal with him personally." Dark Kuro said, summoning his Driver.

"Oh, like hell that's happening you cheap knockoff!"

"I beg to differ." Dark Kurogasa said before inserting his Aura Sphere into the Driver.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! DRAGON!**

"Henshin…" Dark Kurogasa muttered, and he was engulfed in black lighting that caused more of the Grimm to pour into the cavern. Moments later, he turned into Kamen Rider Schwartz.

**JIGOKU EMPEROR! BLACK DRAGON!**

"Oh dear…" Oobleck muttered.

* * *

"The game's up, Torchwick!" Baron shouted as he, Blake, and Yang, arrived at the actual train itself, with Torchwick at the controls as they brandished their weapons, followed by Leangle, Rey, and Weiss who had finished freezing the bombs. "Your bombs are frozen! Meaning you can't have Grimm running all over Vale City!"

"I'm not sure you've noticed, but the train is still on a collision course with Vale." Roman says as he turns around, holding what used to be the brake lever. "With no brakes to boot."

"Well shoot." Weiss paled.

"So, think my game is still up, banana boy?" Torchwick taunted.

"Baron da!"

Baron gripped his spear tightly and was about to walk towards him, before suddenly Kurai fell through the roof. "Oooh~ my aching everything." Kurai groaned. "Oh hey guys, Dark Kuro is kicking our butts into next Tuesday."

"Dark who?" Torchwick said, confused.

"Huh? Oh hey Torchy!" Kurai waved.

"…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Den-O, Ruby, and Oobleck all fell through as well, landing on Kurai with Zwei landing safely on top of them.

"Owie~!"

"Okay, he might've gotten stronger." Aaron groaned. "Even Climax Form doesn't do anything…"

"Bark! Bark!" Zwei barked as Kamen Rider Schwartz came crashing down in front of them.

"You!" Yang said pointedly at Schwartz.

"My… future self…" Baron muttered, clenching his Banaspear tightly.

"So… we meet at last, my past self. Are you ready to finally accept your fate and become what you are meant to be?" Schwartz asked, holding out his clawed hand.

"Gh…" Baron gritted his teeth, before Weiss suddenly got in front of him, pointing Myrtenaster at Schwartz.

"He's not going anywhere."

"Weiss…"

"You're not alone on that, Weiss," Aaron groaned after taking over his body as Den-O stood up, despite the damage he had taken. "If Climax Form wasn't enough… let's try the other one." He outstretched his right hand then out of thin air came the DenKamen Sword. He took out the Rider Pass and placed it in the slot located in the back of the blade.

**LINER FORM!**

The Climax Form armor shatters, revealing Den-O in his Plat-Form once again until a sound similar to the Sword Form's transformation theme then from out of nowhere came the DenLiner as it drove beside the train.

"That train looks so cool!" Ruby gushed excitedly.

"_That brat likes anything awesome."_ Momotaros deadpanned.

"_Good thing she doesn't know about the weapons on it."_ Urataros said in Aaron's mind. _"Otherwise, the young rose would have a stroke."_

The DenLiner suddenly turned towards the train and looked like it was about to hit it… before it turned transparent and shot past Den-O. His black bodysuit began changing to red, white, and black with new armor covering his body that was themed after the DenLiner cars. Topping it off was a visor that resembled the DenLiner with fins matching the other colors of the Imagin.

"He looks so cool!" Kurai exclaimed.

Den-O Liner Form wielded the DenKamen Sword with both hands, wielding it without looking clumsy or struggling from the weight. "Alright, tall, dark, and gloomy. Let's dance!" The Rider charged at Schwartz.

"Hmph, pathetic." Schwartz said as he blocked each swing of the sword with his. He seemed to do this with little effort as he moved around the train cars. "You are a fool for challenging me."

The two flew out of the train and began clashing in the air.

"And with that, I'm outta here." Torchwick said.

"Oh no you don't." Leangle said, using his Blizzard Gale to freeze his legs.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Aaron!" Kurogasa called out.

"He'll be fine." Blake assured. "Right now, we have to figure out how to stop this train!"

"But there's no brakes!" Weiss pointed out.

"Come on, use your heads!" Orion yells.

Kurai thought for a moment, then a light bulb turned on above her head.

"I got it!" She exclaims, before suddenly running out of the train and began dashing past it.

"What's she doing?!" Weiss shouts in shock as she and the others watch the Greeed stopped a ways away on the tracks.

Kurai then turned around and faced the oncoming train. She then cracked her neck before using all her power to dash towards the train.

"Is she-?!" Yang got out.

"No way!" Ruby adds

"She's crazy!"

"I'M GONNA USE MY HEAD!" Kurai shouts, before screaming as she charges forward.

"BAKAYAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurogasa, Orion, and Orpheus shouted at the same time. She slams into the train, causing it to shake as the Greeed was grinding against the rails as she tried her best to slow down the train.

Orion looked at the approaching wall, "We're not slowing down fast enough! We're about to hit the wall!"

"Aura is not gonna cut it and there's not enough time to slow this train down." Orpheus deducted. "We need a barrier around us."

"That's something I can do." Weiss said as she gave a twirl then stabbed her weapon down to the floor, encasing herself and her friends in a giant block of ice. Layer upon layer they protected themselves and Torchwick in multiple cubes of ice so they didn't turn into pancakes upon impact.

* * *

The runaway train, despite its living makeshift brake, plowed right through the stone and concrete of the wall. The layered block of ice that Weiss set up eventually shattered, sending them to the ground and feeling dizzy afterward. Everything was spinning and the noises around were muffled as they tried to get their bearings.

"Ugh, anybody get the number of that wall we hit?" Yang groaned.

"Let me get back to you on that…" Orion said, rubbing his aching head.

"Okay, so let me get this straight… despite freezing the bombs, we can't prevent _this_ from happening." Kurogasa said, gesturing haphazardly at the numerous amounts of Grimm now surrounding them.

"Seems like it. Seems like we made it a little less and a little more worse." Orion adds, pointing to Aaron and Dark Kuro's fight and the fact that there's noticeably less Grimm from the original attack.

"Oooh…" Kurai said, before sniffing the air, "Hey, anyone smell barbecued reptile?"

"Uh… you're on fire." Orpheus said, pointing to her tail and feet. They were both a bright red and smoking, slightly catching fire.

"GYAGH!" Kurai jumps around, trying to put out the flames. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT!"

Meanwhile Den-O and Schwartz were still fighting and the latter was gaining the upper hand.

"Alright guys, we need to hurt him really bad!" Aaron said as he pulled the lever on the DenKamen Sword four times. "And don't worry, I got a cooler finishing name than Densha Giri."

**URA ROD**

**KIN AX**

**RYUU GUN**

**MOMO SWORD**

DenLiner's tune began to ring once more as the transparent Train of Time appeared once more followed by phantasmal train tracks that Den-O immediately jumped on, riding them on his feet like an actual train. Schwartz prepared himself, opening his buckle and closing it three times as Grimm energy covered his sword.

As Den-O rode the train lines, he reared the DenKamen Sword back, "O-re no hissatsu waza! Liner Crash!"

"_Man that sounds _way_ better than Densha Giri!" _The Taros Brothers exclaim with a smile.

The Train-based Rider swung the heavy sword at Schwartz with a roar.

**ULTRA BITE! BLACK DRAGON DEVASTATION!**

Schwartz swung his darkened sword at Den-O, clashing against his finishing move as both attacks sent out a powerful shockwave that ripped the very wind itself. The force from both Riders seemed to be evenly matched… until Den-O was knocked back by the Dark Rider's sheer power.

As the shockwave shook the city, countless Huntsmen and their students had been called in from their missions to help deal with the Grimm in Vale.

"Tch…" Kurogasa gritted before he stood up and donned his Aura Driver.

"Kuro, what are you-" Weiss got out, but he ignored her as he inserted his Aura Sphere into the Driver.

**AURA SPHERE CONNECTED! DRAGON!**

"Henshin!"

**TENGOKU EMPEROR! WHITE DRAGON!**

As soon as he donned his armor, he unsheathed his RyuuKoutei and pressed a symbol on his armor.

**FU!**

A green wind enveloped Kurogasa, allowing him to fly up as Den-O fell from the sky. Yang and Blake were quick to get under him and catch him. The strain from the wounds he sustained proved too much, destroying Den-O's form as Aaron returned to normal but scuffed up and bloodied.

"ORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa shouted as he swung his RyuuKoutei and his Kage Ryuujin before they clashed with Dark Kurogasa's blade.

"You believe you can best me?" Schwartz taunted.

"Damn right I can!" Kurogasa snapped as they broke off the deadlock to gain distance while in the air. "There's only one person that can surpass me! And that's me!"

"Hmph, say that again… after I destroy you and watch this city burn." the Dark Rider spat.

"That's the thing… you _can't_ destroy me." Kurogasa said. "You're me in the future. Without me, there won't be no you. Your whole existence counts on me to live! But me destroying you… that's a whole different story."

"You misunderstand what I mean by _destroying_ you." Schwartz snarked. "Physically destroying a person isn't the only way to win. But enough of that, we have a fight to finish."

The two dragon Riders swung their swords at each other, clashing in a fit of sparks… while Vale was under siege by Grimm that had breached the kingdom.

* * *

**GKC: And that's the end of the chapter.**

**KRD: Yeah, it was starting to get long. But hey we're here at the end! Too bad Team ROGE won't be finished off this volume…**

**GKC: Nope, those guys are gonna be around for a **_**long**_** while. But, right now, we're at the finale of RWBY Volume 2. So, how shall this fight go I wonder?**

**SR: I'm guessing something epic! Like swords slashing, dragons clashing! It's light and dark Dragons fighting for supremacy!**

**KRD: This is gonna be a long battle. We're not gonna end it with just one chapter. Oh~ nonononono~, a battle of epic proportions like this requires two or three!**

**GKC: And after the preview is over, I have an announcement to make.**

**SR: Well what are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's roll that clip then!**

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

_**Announcer: **__Jikai! Remnant's Climax Heroes!_

_**Coco: **__You destroyed my favorite clothes store. Prepare to die._

_**Schwartz:**__ It is useless to resist, boy._

_**Kurogasa: **__I will _never_ give in to the darkness!_

_**Yang/Blake: **__AAROOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

**Next Time: **The Breach! Part 1: Sacrifice

_**Aaron: **__You're team leader now… Kuro…_

* * *

**GKC: And that's the end of the preview.**

**SR: And now our friend will present his announcement.**

**GKC: Yes, thank you. I'm announcing a new Kamen Rider story crossover. One based on the Battride War games and even elements of Bandai Namco's Warrior series. It shall feature ten OC Kamen Riders along with the Kamen Riders of the Showa, Heisei, and Reiwa eras. Those ten OC Riders will be those created by fanfiction writers on this site. Such OCs being Kamen Riders Kurenai, Koryu, Showa, Duelist, and many more. This is a project that only those interested in it can attend and are willing to work with others to complete it. Later on, a trailer will be released so look forward to that.**

**SR: Now that's gonna be something exciting!**

**GKC: Yep, I've always wanted to try it. So, if you're interested, PM me a message and if you use Discord, we can all chat over that.**

**KRD: Until next time everyone! Peace out!**

**GKC: Hey, that's my line!**


End file.
